UN NUEVO Y CONOCIDO MUNDO
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Esto no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un sueño, porque no había forma alguna de que esto era posible, en primera él no era Carlos de Vil, solo era un actor que lo interpretaba en una película, en segunda el no salía con Jay que pasaba a ser su mejor amigo Stewart y por supuesto que no vivía en este raro lugar pero lo más importante él no era gay… (Jaylos mas o menos)
1. Chapter 1

Hey chicos y chicas les traigo un nuevo fic hoy y mañana será la actualización del otro, más que nada porque me encanta presionarme y quiero ver como es recibido, este no será semanal como el otro, tardare un poco más en escribir de ante mano me disculpo y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un mundo ideal.**

 _ **«Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad**_ _**» - Sherlock Holmes.**_

Un sordo dolor en la cabeza le hizo despertarse suavemente, voces a lo lejos cada vez eran más claras, llamándole por un nombre extraño, los rayos del sol pronto fueron cubiertos por un rostro, el cual fue adquiriendo forma, tan familiar para él.

-¿Carlos?… ¿Carlos? – llamo preocupado el joven que le sostenía, aquel que cubría los molestos rayos de sol.

-Lo siento mucho – a su lado un joven e cabellos dorados se disculpaba enérgicamente, puede que no se llevara bien con el chico pero definitivamente no lo había hecho apropósito, él no era tan desgraciado como parecía.

-Ruega porque este bien o voy a matarte – gruño aquel que se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de aquel niño semi inconsciente, molesto por aquella situación.

-Fue un accidente – se defendió nuevamente aquel príncipe pues el realmente no quería golpearle con tanta fuerza, es posible que el tiro que le dio fue intencional pero definitivamente no era el resultado que esperaba.

-Ya basta Jay, Carlos – detuvo aquella pelea verbal aquel hombre, la autoridad en el campo - ¿hijo estas bien? – el entrenador se limitó a empujar suavemente al chico de cabellos largos para acercarse al joven y con sumo cuidado sacarle el casco - ¿me oyes?

-¿Que… ¿qué paso? – murmuro levantándose un poco solo para sentir nuevamente aquel doloroso mareo que le hizo caer nuevamente siendo atrapado de inmediato por aquel joven preocupado.

-El idiota de Chad te golpeo con el pud - gruño nuevamente Jay sosteniendo con firmeza y delicadeza a aquel niño en sus brazos.

-¿Chad?... ¿Boo boo? – miro el chico al fin – ¿qué haces en mi casa? – su cabeza al fin había dejado de dar vueltas por lo que podía observar con total claridad al chico que le sostenía, confundiéndole al no saber que hacia precisamente el en su casa - ¿no estabas en París? – pregunto aún más confundido logrando sentarse sin sentir ganas de vomitar - ¿desde cuando tienes perforada la ceja? - Las miradas de todos los presentes pasaron de la confusión a la preocupación nuevamente - ¿dónde diablos estoy? - termino al fin al notar como estaba en un gran campo al descubierto rodeado de varias caras un tanto conocidas y extrañas a la vez.

-Tiene una conmoción cerebral – hablo el entrenador levantándose del suelo sacudiendo sus manos para que todos aquellos chicos le dieran espacio al joven.

-Voy a matarte Encanto – Jay resistió el impulso de lanzar al príncipe contra el suelo debido aquel ayudaba al chico que se levantaba con algo de dificultad, dejando una mano en su espalda baja de manera protectora.

-Tranquilo Jay llévalo a la enfermería, esto fue un accidente – Chad había levantado sus brazos en el aire retrocediendo unos pasos realmente convencido de que Jay arrancaría su garganta, por suerte el entrenador salió a su rescate dándole una nueva prioridad a Jay quien asintiendo con la cabeza guio suavemente a Carlos por todo el campo, soltando el casco que aun sostenía fuertemente en sus manos, olvidándose de cambiarse.

Aquel chico nuevamente había empezado a sentir su cabeza girar, el dolor había regresado ahora que el ruido de las personas caminado a su alrededor era cada vez más alto, trato de enfocar mejor el camino en el que estaban dando se cuenta que efectivamente no estaba en su casa, se sintió un poco confundido pero bueno últimamente se sentía muy cansado y olvidaba como había llegado a ciertos lugares, tal ese era una de esas veces.

Tal vez olvido que Stewart regreso de parís y había ido a algún campo a jugar lo que sea que fuera, su cabeza daba vueltas nuevamente por lo que se dejo llevar y no quiso pensar nuevamente en aquella situación, sin embargo escucho como unas chicas gritaban su nombre a lo lejos, no ellas no le llamaban a él, de hecho le hablaban a su acompañante o así parecía pero entonces por qué le hablaban con aquel nombre que no era el suyo.

-¿Jay?...- pregunto el mirando a su amigo quien le dedico una dulce sonrisa notando entonces lo que vestía, el uniforme de Tourney - ¿porque estas vestido así? – cuestiono, ese era definitivamente el vestuario de aquella película que no empezaría hasta bueno unos meses -las grabaciones no empiezan hasta dentro de unos meses- declaro más su rostro denotaba mucha más incertidumbre que nada, ¿y si había olvidado que las grabaciones ya estaban corriendo y el simplemente no recordaba nada? - ¿Boo boo? – el pánico en su voz era palpable.

-Tranquilo Carlos todo estará bien – susurro con voz dulce su amigo confundiéndole a un mas - la enfermera lo arreglara – continuo sentándole en una camilla, notando al fin que habían entrado a un cuarto, una enfermería y que frente a él el chico aun le miraba preocupado - llamare a Mal - susurro para salir del lugar.

-Deja de llamarme Carlos – más la voz de aquel chico le detuvo en seco, fue entonces que la enfermera entro, una mujer castaña muy amable - yo no soy el – murmuro molesto posando sus ojos firmemente en aquel que ahora parecía congelado en su lugar – ¿porque me miras así? – frunció la nariz al notar la mirada asustada del joven moreno.

-Carlos – trago saliva aquel que estaba frente a el – ¿sabes quién soy yo? – pregunto suavemente como si hablara con un niño pequeño, la enfermera entonces se movió junto al chico para examinar su cabeza con cuidado.

-¿Stewart esta es una clase de broma porque no es divertida? – y aquel nombre solo confundió mas al chico que parecía querer entrar en pánico, mirando directamente a la enfermera en busca de ayuda.

-Carlos – lamo suavemente la mujer, aquella que le atendía -¿sabes dónde estás? – su armoniosa voz parecía relajar y tranquilizar al pobre niño que miraba con confusión a los dos presentes en la habitación.

-Dejen de llamarme así – continuo pasando su mirada de la enfermera a él joven junto a la puerta -soy Cameron… ¿recuerdan? – miro fijamente a su amigo que parecía querer decir algo - Cameron Boyce – cruzo sus brazos con molestia – y obviamente estamos en el set, en Vancouver – termino más la mirada de aquellos le hacía dudar.

-Llamare al hada madrina – susurro la enfermera pues definitivamente aquel chico tenía algo aun cuando el leve golpe en su frente no parecía tan grave.

-Y a Mal – hablo el joven nervioso – necesito un teléfono – más la mujer se limitó a asegurarle que lo haría y salió de la habitación dejándoles solos nuevamente.

-¿Boo boo que está pasando? – susurro con miedo aquel niño mirando fijamente a aquel que parecía querer entrar en pánico.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas dónde estás? – cuestiono Jay ignorando la forma tan rara en que lo había llamado – esto no es Vancu.. lo que sea, ni siquiera sé dónde está ese lugar – supero el joven acercándose a el suavemente – estas en Auradon Carlos, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Carlos – rodo sus ojos aquel chico – espera ¿Auradon?.. ¿cómo en Descendientes? – y ahora sí que la mirada de Jay se veía muy confundida.

-¿Jay como esta Carlos? – aquella chica de cabellos morados entro a la habitación rompiendo con el silencio que aquella pregunta había causado.

-Carlos ¿estás bien? – seguida con otra de cabellos azules la cual de inmediato corrió abrazar al chico sobre la camilla – vinimos tan rápido como nos enteramos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – exigió aquella de cabellos morados.

-Chad, el muy idiota golpeo a Carlos con el pud y ahora el… - la voz de aquel joven titubeo un poco pues no sabía muy bien cómo explicar aquello.

-¿el qué?... demonios Jay usa tus palabras – Mal estaba molesta, demasiado al descubrir que Carlos fue herido en el campo no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con Evie a la enfermería para saber que pasaba, ellos no podían dejar que nada malo le sucediese.

-¿Dove, Sofia, que hacen aquí? – hablo al fin el chico empujando a aquella que aún le abrazaba - ¿Por qué están vestidas así? – frunció la nariz confundido – realmente estamos en Vancouver eh… sabía que esto era una broma, no caeré esta vez – sonrió como si acabara de ganar aquel juego.

-¿Qué? – cuestiono confundida Evie a Jay.

-No se Mal – se excusó el joven al notar como la mirada de aquella chica caía sobre el nuevamente – el solo ha estado hablando así desde que despertó, cree que esta en ese lugar y me llama por otro nombre – y la desesperación en su voz era obvia - ¿Qué está sucediendo Mal?

Mas antes de que aquella chica pudiera decir algo, aquella hada llego de inmediato sacándoles de la habitación para dedicarse a hablar con el joven confundido, ellos permanecieron en la salida, esperando fielmente cualquier indicio sobre el bienestar de Carlos, su amigo, aquel que era parte de su familia.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Cameron Boyce ya se lo dije, usted es Melanie Paxson, no el Hada marina y obviamente esto es un set, un muy bien elaborado set en Vancouver – explico nuevamente el chico mirando con frustración como aquella hada parecía confundida por sus respuestas.

-Escucha Carlos has recibido un golpe muy fuerte en tu cabeza y estas un poco desorientado, pero créeme nadie te hará daño aquí – hablo maternalmente aquella mujer.

-¿No me está escuchando? –aquel chico parecía frustrado, esto debe ser un sueño, una maldita pesadilla – yo no soy… – en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza, si eso era, él estaba soñando solo un sueño, era por eso que todo se veía tan real, oh Cameron que fue lo que le dio para soñar con el mundo de Descendientes, él se encontraba aun en su cuarto, seguramente dormido sobre su tarea aquella que se había acumulado gracias a sus grabaciones y ahora tenía este loco sueño sobre ser Carlos de Vil, eso era lo más seguro, ahora solo debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y despertaría – tiene razón – suspiro – creo que me golpeo muy fuerte estaba un poco confundido lo siento hada madrina – hablo actuando lo más natural que podía.

-Está bien Carlos – aquella mujer suspiro de alivio en cuanto el chico le reconoció, no estaba muy segura pero por si acaso mantendría un ojo sobre el – ahora por que no vas a tu cuarto a descansar, las clases han acabado y si te sietes mal regresa a la enfermería.

-Claro que si – Cameron sonrió tan adorablemente como podía levantándose de la camilla para acercarse a la puerta – ahm señora – termino para salir de inmediato antes de que cambara de idea y le obligara a pasar el reto de su sueño aprisionado.

-Carlos – el llamado de una de sus amigas le hizo detenerse, pues ahí en el pasillo estaban esas personas.

-Errr ¿sí?... ¿Evie? – respondió titubeante.

-Te dije que estaba bien – suspiro aliviada la joven al verse reconocida por él.

-¿Ya eres tu Carlos? – cuestiono Mal, causando un escalofrió en Cameron quien jamás había sentido tanto miedo de aquella chica.

-Si, cien por ciento De Vil – sonrió nuevamente – Mal – añadió solo esperando hasta que aquella chica simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dar un paso atrás.

-Sera mejor que lo lleves a dormir aun así Jay – ordeno justo antes de que su teléfono sonara – oh diablos – murmuro ignorando a los jóvenes – Ben dice que tengas cuidado Carlos - dijo para de inmediato salir y hacer una llamada alejándose de ellos.

-Mal tiene razón que Jay te lleve a la habitación – se despidió la otra joven abrazándole suavemente – y hablo de dormir – lanzo una mirada de desconfianza a Jay – hablo enserio Jay déjale descansar.

-Entendí – aquel chico levanto las manos en un gesto inocente hasta que aquella joven se a digno a dejarlo en el pasillo – ¡no soy un desconsiderado! – grito suavemente mientras aquella se limitó a reír en burla por sus palabras – vámonos.

Y aquel chico tomo su mano suavemente para guiarlo por los pasillos, Cameron se dejó llevar, más que nada porque realmente no sabía dónde quedaba todo no dándole importancia a la mano que se cerraba en torno al suya atribuyéndola al hecho de que había sufrido un accidente.

-Realmente me preocupaste – susurro Jay cuando las puertas de la habitación se habían cerrado – cuando el pud te golpeo y caíste me asuste – siguió hablando sin soltar su mano, mas Cameron le ignoraba a favor de revisar aquella habitación la cual para su sorpresa era idéntica a la del set donde había grabado la película – y cuando no me reconociste, joder Carlos realmente sentí la necesidad de matar a Chad en ese momento – y para su enorme sorpresa aquel chico había acunado su rostro con delicadeza y depositado un suave beso en sus labios.

La atención de Cameron regreso de inmediato a aquel chico que le besaba, Boo boo le estaba besando, su amigo, uno que era un hombre, lleno de pánico empujo aquel cuerpo cálido de su lado, mirándole con horror.

-¿Carlos? – Jay le miraba confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud después de todo Carlos siempre amo las muestras de afecto, de hecho se quejaba de la falta de estas - ¿está todo bien?

-¿Me besaste? - Cameron realmente no chillo como una niña ultrajada, bueno tal vez sí.

-Siempre lo hago – el rostro de confusión del chico parecía regresar – eres mi novio ¿recuerdas?

Por dios Boo boo Stewart era su novio, y le besa, en los labios y joder las palabras de Sofía, no Evie, lo que fuera, las palabras de esa chica tenían sentido ahora, mucho sentido, pero había dos camas cierto y si ahí estaban las dos camas detrás del chico que parecía darle espacio ante su ataque de pánico, Cameron paso la mirada rápidamente entre la cama y aquel joven, santa virgen, esto era una pesadilla, una horrenda pesadilla, simplemente no.

Estar aquí iba a ser muy difícil si tenía que fingir ser novio de Stewart, él no era gay, ni era Carlos, ni entendía este extraño mundo, pero lo más importante él no iba a besar a Boo boo sueño o no, él estaba atrapado en esta horrenda pesadilla y quería despertar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Estaba leyendo un fic cuando en un capitulo Carlos despertó en lo que parecía ser otra realidad de su mundo sin embargo resulta que solo fue un engaño por Jay, el fic está bueno pero simplemente me dio una idea maravillosa y aquí esta jojojojjo.**

 **Y bien que les parece esta idea para un fic eh? Buena? Mala? Déjala?**

 **Tengo muchos planes para esto y definitivamente no voy a cambiar el final que ya tengo pensado sin embargo si alguien quiere que escriba situación que tenga que vivir Cameron en el mundo de Descendientes es libre de pedirla, se aceptan ideas, de lo contrario será un fic relativamente corto con tal ve capítulos.**

 **Dejare los nombres de los personajes y sus actores para que los ubiquen.**

 **Jay : Boo boo Stewart**

 **Carlos: Cameron Boyce.**

 **Evie : sofia Carson.**

 **Mal: Dove Cameron.**

 **Hada madrina: Melanie Paxson.**

 **Y la duda queda ¿Cameron está soñando?**

 **¿Esto es acaso un juego de su subconsciente que le dice que realmente es gay y está enamorado de su amigo Boo boo?**

 **¿Realmente está en Auradon?**

 **¿Cómo es que llego ahí?**

 **¿Dónde está Carlos?**

 **Estas preguntas y nuevas en el próximo capítulo no se lo pierdan.**

 **Por ultimo no se mucho realmente de Cameron o Boo mas que realmente son amigos así que en futuros caps tal vez me invente un montón de cosas para sus vidas para darle sentido a todo esto así que ignórenlo y solo disfruten el fic.**

 **Dejen sus galletas en los comentarios.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo mismo pero diferente

**Notas: Tal vez ha habido un mal entendido pero me gustaría aclarar que este fic no está basado en ningún otro, entiendo su confusión pero reitero el fic que mencione es completamente diferente a este, solo quería expresar el momento en el que inspire pero como digo es totalmente diferente, les dejo el link abajo para que lo lean y vean que nada que ver con este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Lo mismo pero diferente.**

" _ **La normalidad es una ilusión; lo que es normal para una araña es el caos para una mosca". Morticia Addams**_

Estaba en su cama dormido, seguramente en cualquier momento su madre entraría para gritarle por no despertarse aún, entonces bajara a desayunar con su familia, su hermana le molestaría, alimentaria a Cienna con su desayuno y luego iría a la escuela donde ignoraría las clases a favor de masajearse con su novia.

Toc toc

Seria regañado por su profesor de Matemáticas ya que definitivamente no había terminado el engorroso trabajo que este había dejado.

Toc toc

Saldría de ahí para después ir a jugar aquel juego de baloncesto con su padre, tendría que usar su mirada culpable para convencerlo de pasar un poco de tiempo con el e ignorar a su hermana.

Toc toc

El ruido incesante de la madera golpeando era cada vez más fuerte.

-Carlos, ¿Carlos estas bien? – la voz preocupada desde el otro lado seguía insistiendo – llevas ahí más de 30 minutos.

Cerró con más fuerzas sus ojos enfocándose en sus pensamientos, él tenía que despertar y salir de aquel ridículo sueño, solo un segundo más y estaría en su vida normal otra vez.

-Estas preocupándome – otro golpe más fuerte se escuchó haciéndole sobresaltar – suficiente voy a entrar.

Cuando Jay golpeo con fuerza la puerta para poder abrirse paso nada sucedió, Auradon y sus estúpidas puertas resistentes no lo dejarían entrar, ahí las cosas no eran como en la isla, donde la madera era más mohosa y fácil de derribar, no aquello necesitaría de otro tipo de habilidades, por lo que de inmediato Jay saco sus ganzúas para abrir aquella estorbosa puerta.

Encontrar a un pequeño niño hecho prácticamente bolita en la esquina de la ducha, con las cortinas cerradas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados susurrando cosas no era precisamente lo que él esperaba encontrar, no de hecho el estaba seguro que encontraría a un chico desmayado en el cuarto, no es que no hubiera pasando antes pero ver a Carlos abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente contra su pecho le hizo preocuparse aún más.

-Carlos ¿Qué está mal? – susurro bajito colocando una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Quiero despertar – susurro tan bajito que Jay creyó a verlo imaginado - por favor déjame despertar – voleo a hablar para aferrarse mas a su cuerpo, sin mirarle.

Jay se alejó extrañado, dándole espacio, molesto salió del cuarto para patear lo primero que se le puso enfrente desesperado por la actuación del más joven, pensó en salir de la habitación pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que no podía dejarle en ese estado, no cuando parecía tan vulnerable y al borde de un colapso nervioso. Así que se quedó ahí, levanto cosas solo para distraerse, termino sus deberes solo para tener otra cosa en que pensar, le dio todo el espacio que aquel niño necesitaba maldiciéndose por causar ese colapso, puesto estaba seguro que fue su beso lo que lo puso así.

Varias horas más tarde ya entrada la noche aquel pequeño se a digno a salir finalmente, se había dado cuenta que si aquello era un sueño no iba a despertar pronto, al parecer tendría que ir con esta pesadilla dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, Cameron salió temeroso de aquella habitación aun agitado por los acontecimientos de ese día, por aquel beso, abriendo lo más lento posible la puerta y luego de cerciorarse que se encontraba totalmente solo se decidió a salir.

La habitación era la misma, la cama, la gran pantalla, la mesa donde realizo el plan con los chicos, todo, era una copia exacta del set de filmación donde él y sus amigos recrearon aquella película, un universo que solo existía en la ficción, el repentino ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo sobresaltarse casi dejó caer una de las lámparas de su mesita de noche al asustarse y dar dos pasos para retroceder.

-Te traje la cena – aquel joven, Jay se recordó hablo con tranquilidad levantando un plato lleno de bocadillos, un par de sándwiches y un vaso con lo que parecía leche en la otra - supuse que no querías bajar así - con sumo cuidado aquel chico se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban esparcido aun varias libretas, coloco el plato ahí para después alejarse hasta su cama y darle espacio a Cameron.

-Gracias – susurro bajito dando pasos pequeños y acercarse a la comida, el realmente no quería hacerlo pero su estómago reclamaba aquel alimento, un silencio incomodo se asentó en aquella habitación Cameron se aferraba a su comida como un escucho sin dejar de lanzar miradas a Jay quien sentado en su lugar envolvía en una venda su palo de Tourney asegurándose de dejarlo perfecto.

Fue ahí donde lo vio, las diferencias, aquel joven prácticamente podría ser el gemelo de Boo boo si no fuera por aquellos pequeños detalles dos pequeñas perforaciones en su ceja izquierda su rostro era solo un poco más afilado, en su oreja una serpiente de oro le adornaba y su cabello, ahora que lo veía sin aquel gorro carmín podía apreciar como su lado izquierdo estaba parcialmente afeitado causando que su cabello cayera en una cascada al derecho.

Jay sabía que estaba siendo observado, se sentía estudiado como un animal, había sentido ese sensación todo el tiempo desde que llego a Auradon pero jamás pensó que Carlos lo miraría a así, pero bueno aquel niño parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque nervioso, otro si contaba el de hace unas horas y realmente no quería asustarlo. Cameron le miro con demasiada intensidad, el bocadillo en su mano quedo olvidado al notar como aquel joven entre abría los labios dejando entre ver sus dientes, afilados dientes, Jay entonces paso su lengua bifurcada, oh por dios aquel chico tenía una lengua bifurcada como serpiente y se dedicó a pasarla entre sus dientes afilados, Cameron no pudo evitar soltar aquel chillido ahogado.

-Carlos – llamo aquella boca y de inmediato los ojos de Cameron se encontraron con aquellas rendijas doradas que le miraban con gran intensidad – ¿Carlos? – repitió el levantándose de la cama para caminar hasta estar frente al pecoso quien en aquel momento notaba otra diferencia, Boo boo no era tan alto y sin embargo este otro Jay era muchísimo más alto que el, eso no lo había notado ni todos los demás detalles, debió estar realmente bajo los efectos de aquél golpe si no lo vio hasta ahora.

Cameron hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su situación, lo que cualquiera atrapado en un universo alternativo de una película haría y que se encontrara acorralado por un joven que le superaba en altura y además parecia constituido como una roca, él se encerró en el baño.

Otra vez.

Su respiración se volvió nuevamente agitada el pánico parecía querer egresar a él en cualquier minuto, sosteniéndose del lavabo Cameron abrió con manos temblorosas la llave para rociar su rostro con algo de agua fresca, cuando sus manos dejaron de sostener su confundido rostro y al fin se miró al espejo lo noto.

Piel mucho más pálida de la de él se reflejaba en el cristal, sus enormes ojos marrones eran enmarcados por largas y frondosas pestañas, sus pecas seguían ahí, pero las ojeras debajo de sus ojos le hacían lucir tan pálido, enfermo, cuando reviso sus dientes noto que esto igualmente estaban afilados, sus caninos más que nada parecían sobre salir, su cabello lucia aquel descolorido color pero este en lugar de quedar amarillento por el decolorante era completamente blanco, sus suaves rizos estaban más ásperos de lo normal su cuerpo lucia mucho más delgado más frágil.

Revisando mas su piel, pudo ver con horror lo mal que estaba, de inmediato quito su playera para observar como cicatrices recorrían su pecho, dio media vuelta para verlo entonces, en sus hombros y espalda líneas de cicatrices decoraban su cuerpo, sus ante brazos lleno de pequeñas quemaduras redondas le marcaban y cuando llegó a sus piernas encontró aquella gran cicatriz que cubría toda su pantorrilla el recordaba vagamente leer en el libro que Carlos sufrió un accidente con una trampa de oso pero definitivamente no decía nada de esas otras cicatrices, el no podía entender quién era el causante de ellas.

Cuella de Vil.

La revelación le calló como un balde de agua fría, las pequeñas quemaduras en su espalda seguramente se debían a sus cigarros, las cicatrices de su espalda y demás, aquellas largas líneas debieron ser de la fausta de aquella mujer, el tan solo imaginar a alguien tratar de aquella manera a su propio hijo le hizo querer llorar, el imaginarse a su madre dañándole de aquella manera era inconcebible, Cameron se dejó caer en el inodoro resistiendo el impulso de llorar ante imaginar todo aquel dolor.

La habitación estaba en silencio cuando nuevamente salió de esta, Jay no le había molestado nuevamente, de hecho él se encontraba acostado en su propia cama al notar de aquel bulto que sobresalía bajo las mantas, agradeciendo en silencio Cameron se dirigió a su propia cama, no a la cama de Carlos separo las mantas y se dejó caer contra las suaves almohadas, nuevamente cerro los ojos y rogo por despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Su deseo no fue concedido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jay no estaba, su cama se encontraba tendida pero definitivamente no había nadie más en la habitación, frustrado por no haber despertado en su propia realidad salió de la cama para tomar un baño, se dijo completamente que no miraría su cuerpo pero nuevamente sintió ahogarse cuando descubrió aquellas cicatrices en sus muslos demasiado cerca de su ingle, apartando la mirada de ellos termino de bañarse y procedió a vestirse, todo en el guardarropa de Carlos era exactamente como los de utilería le lo imaginaron, shorts en colores blanco, negro y rojo al igual que lo demás en su ropa, a él no le gustaban los shorts pero no había nada más en los cajones de muy mala gana eligió unos negros y una camisa, se colocó sus botines, porque obviamente Carlos tendría botines y no zapatos normales como tenis, dejo olvidada aquella daga que en su opinión no era nada cómoda para correr con ella en tu zapato, el no entendía como alguien podía llevar algo así a una escuela, se preguntó vagamente si aquellos demás chicos llevaban armas consigo estremeciéndose al imaginar en qué lugar alguien como Jay que recordaba usaba ropa muy ajustada podía esconder un arma. Suspirando termino de vestirse ignorando la chaqueta de cuero rojo, así como la típica colita que Carlos usaría, intento hacer algo diferente con su cabello pero los rizos de Carlos definitivamente no se dejaban manejar, entonces tomo su mochila y salió de ahí en busca de dos cosas primero comida, su estómago la reclamaba y segunda continuar con aquella farsa para poder despertar.

A estas alturas el dudaba que fuera un sueño pero aun así se aferró a esa idea.

Camino por los pasillos del edificio y cuando casi se daba por vencido Zachary le encontró o Doug como fuera que se llamara aquí.

-Carlos te vas a perder el desayuno – sonrió el chico de lentes palmeando suavemente su hombro – uno creería que te acostumbrarías a estos pasillos pero parece que aún te pierdes – continuo llevándole a donde él creía la cafetería.

-Todo se ve igual – dio como excusa el pecoso y parece ser que era lo correcto ya que aquel chico solo se rio y le levo hasta la fila del almuerzo, Zachary, no Doug, aun le costaba trabajo pensar en ellos como los personajes y no en las personas se quedó incuso a su lado para que pudiera elegir su comida, Cameron intento no ser tan obvio cuando con la mirada le estudio.

Doug era idéntico a Zachary, tenían la misma nariz, la barbilla y los ojos, lo único probablemente diferente eran sus orejas, las de Doug era un poco más grandes tal vez por herencia de su padre, se preguntó por qué aquél joven no tenía tantas diferencias como Jay y Carlos.

-Hola chicas – aquel saludo le hizo detenerse, había avanzado con la charola en su mano hasta una mesa donde de inmediato era invitado, frente a él dos caras muy conocidas le miraban preocupadas, o lo más preocupado que Mal podía ser – Carlos aquí se perdió al venir – Doug explico mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Carlos te sientes mejor? – la dulce y melodiosa voz de Sofía, no Evie realmente debía recordarse le hipnotizo casi de inmediato, su voz era realmente mucho más atrayente que Sofía, además de su belleza, esta Evie si era realmente la joven más hermosa de todas, sus rizos azules caían por su blanca piel y sus enormes ojos brillaban en preocupación, sus carnosos labios tan rojos como la sangre mordían una manzana con elegancia dejando entrever sus afilados dientes causando que todo aquel encanto se transformara en miedo.

-¿Dónde está Jay? - la joven de cabellos morados entrecerraba sus ojos hacia Cameron, quien no perdió el tiempo en observarla detenidamente, aquellos reptilianos ojos le miraban con desconfianza y unos afilados dientes parecían querer dañarle.

-No… no lo sé – murmuro tragando saliva sin saber si era la respuesta correcta, sobresaltándose un poco cuando aquellos ojos se estrecharon aún más en su dirección.

-Debe estar corriendo todavía Mal – un brazo rodeo los hombros de la chica llamando toda su atención y la de Cameron, Mitchell le sonrió tranquilizadoramente tal vez leyendo su lenguaje corporal – escuche que ayer tuviste un accidente Carlos, ¿estas seguro que estas bien? – pregunto luego de colocar un beso en la frente de Mal, su novia recordando.

-Él no nos reconocía – Evie de inmediato hablo indignada – es bueno ver que solo fue un lapsus de confusión o Chad estaría muerto ahora.

-Jay no haría eso – Doug a su lado sonrió – ¿no lo haría cierto? – pregunto dudoso al notar la intensa mirada de ambas chicas.

-Estoy seguro que no Doug – le tranquilizo el joven rey – entonces Carlos aun puedes tomarte el día si no te sientes bien, ir a la enfermería – aquel joven le daba una salida, el chico que era idénticamente a Hope era realmente muy amable.

-No – negó Cameron – estoy bien Ben – el esperaba que el titubeo en su voz no fuera escuchado y al notar por sus reacción no lo fue, pues aquel rey sonrió nuevamente y se levantó de ahí con su novia del brazo despidiéndose para alguna clase.

Minutos más tarde Doug se levantó para besar a Evie en el dorso de la mano y se despidió, mientras esta le tomaba del brazo y le guiaba a una clase que al parecer compartían, el realmente no escucho nada de lo que aquella princesa le hablaba, pues todo el camino se la paso observando con detalle aquel mundo, a lo lejos vio a Dianne y a Brenna o Lonnie y Jane mejor dicho quienes le saludaron a lo lejos, entonces entraron a un aula y la clase empezó.

Él no se encontró a Jay en ninguna de sus clases ya que al parecer ese día no tenían ninguna juntos, en la tarde Ben se acercó a él para anunciarle que el entrenador le dio el día libre del Tourney por lo que de inmediato regreso a su habitación, casi se asusta cuando un pequeño perro salto de su cama para llamar su atención.

Dude, el casi lo olvidaba pero Carlo tenía un perro, uno que llevaba a todas partes, con algo de más confianza comenzó a jugar con el pequeño animal que feliz de la vida se dejaba acariciar por su amo, quien al parecer no notaba la diferencia lo cual debió ser bueno para Cameron ya que no habría gruñidos y nadie le descubriría, sobre todo Mal esa chica sí que daba miedo no como Dove, entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un muy cansado Jay entro por esta, su cabello estaba vagamente mojado, tal vez de las duchas del gimnasio y su bolso de deporte fue echado en su cama, se dejó caer entonces en el pequeño sofá frente al televisor para después prender el videojuego donde por varios minutos se dedicó a ignorar a Cameron.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – aquel pedido le sobre salto no esperaba que realmente le pidiera algo así.

-No – susurro dejando sus deberes de lado, sueño o no Cameron prefería distraerse con ellos a tener que lidiar con aquella situación.

-Entendido, ¿quieres que me vaya? – Jay se había levantado para acercarse lentamente a Cameron que aun sobre su cama junto al pequeño perro le miraba asustado.

-Yo…. No… está bien – tartamudeo el removiéndose ansioso.

-Maldición Carlos dime ¿que está mal? - su voz se elevó un poco sobresaltándole -Para poder solucionarlo de una vez y dejar de ignorarnos – termino cruzándose de brazos frente al chico que parecía como un pequeño cachorro apaleado.

-Nada, no hay nada malo bo.. Jay – Cameron de inmediato busco una salida y casi se equivoca al llamarle.

-Carlos – Jay había acercándose lo suficientemente cerca para levantar su rostro entre sus manos – ¿dime que es? – suplico con dulzura – ¿por favor? – y aquello le sorprendió porque aquel Jay no parecía ser de los que suplicaban por algo.

-No… no puedo – le empujo con suavidad para alejarlo, Jay se dejó empujar retrocediendo para darle su espacio, suspiro resignado por lo que se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer en esta para dormir.

-Buenas noches Carlos – susurro esperando una respuesta positiva del niño al que daba la espalda.

-Noches… Jay – las palabras salieron tardías casi titubeantes de los labios del menor quien terminando de levantar sus libros procedió a hacer lo mismo y dejarse envolver en el sueño.

Suplicando nuevamente despertar.

* * *

-Te digo que esta diferente Mal – suspiro molesto aquel joven dejándose caer aun lado del casillero de aquella chica.

-Escucha Jay - Ella de inmediato rodo los ojos al escucharle nuevamente - sufrió una conmoción solo dale su espacio estará bien dentro de poco.

-No creo que sea solo eso – gruño molesto el joven acomodándose la correa de su mochila.

-Jay – aquella joven cerro con fuerza su casillero azotándole – Carlos está bien fin de la discusión.

Y aquel árabe solo cerro la boca para marcharse molesto por la actitud de su amiga, él no lo vio pero aquella joven de cabellos morados se dejó caer contra su casillero mordiéndose una uña con nerviosismo recordando el extraño comportamiento de Carlos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Cienna es el perro de Cameron según lo que eh investigado.**

 **Siempre me ha gustado como los protagonistas de las historias entran en pánico cuando van a otros mundos, detesto cuando este se adapta de inmediato a un universo completamente diferente, creo que mi reacción definitivamente si fuera Cameron seria gritar y esconderme todo el tiempo y estar callada, muy callada, si lo se soy una cobarde.**

 **En un post de Tumblr una chica pidió ver a los niños villanos con dientes filosos y ojos de demonios para darles una apariencia más aterradora, tomando esa idea cambie el aspecto de los chicos, cada uno de ellos tendrán rasgos simbólicos de sus padres, también me ayude de un fanart que vi.**

 **Jay tiene rasgos de serpiente, lengua bifurcada, ojos de rendija y dientes afilados, además de ser muy alto por Jafar, lo cambie debido a que Boo boo no es tan alto y creo que Jay debería serlo.**

 **Carlos tiene enormes ojos de cachorro por Cruella y su obsesión a los perros, su cabello es natural y se va descolorando además de su palidez para ser completamente como un dálmata, sus dientes también son afilados, al igual que en la serie hablara perro.**

 **Mal tiene ojos de dragón, dientes afilados y uñas extremadamente afiladas, casi como garras, tiene pequeñas escamas negras en su nuca, las cuales se esparcen por todo su cuerpo cuando se enoja.**

 **Evie es la más relativamente normal de gran belleza y dulce voz, para fastidio de la reina malvada, pero sus dientes al igual que sus uñas podrían rasgar la carne sin dificultad, ambos son afilados, aun cuando no es un vampiro sus ojos sangran a rojo cuando se enfada, sus labios tan rojos como la sangre por lo que le recuerdan mucho a blancanieves.**

 **Más nombres de los personajes.**

 **Doug: Zachary Gibson.**

 **Jane: Brenna D´Amico.**

 **Lonnie: Dianne Doon.**

 **Ben: Mitchell Hope.**

 **Recuerden pedir alguna situación para que Cameron se avergüence a sí mismo en este mundo lol.**

 **Dejen sus galletas en los comentarios jajajaja… no enserio dejen sus galletas ¬¬**

 **No me deja subir el link esta cosa ¬¬ igual el nombre del fic es se llama "Malas galletas" y esta publicado en Amor yaoi.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociéndote nuevamente

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndote nuevamente.**

" _ **Las cosas que me hacen diferente son las cosas que me hacen quien soy". Piglet - Winnie the Pooh.**_

 _Últimamente se sentía muy cansado, podía dormir toda la noche como un muerto y sin embargo al despertarse todo su cuerpo dolía, le estaba costando mucho atender los llamados para las filmaciones, al principio trato de compensarlo con grandes cantidades de alimentos después de todo las horas entre grabaciones dejan poco tiempo para que pudiera tener una buena comida._

 _No funciono, él podía intentarlo todo y apenas si toca su cama caía completamente rendido, a la mañana siguiente se levantaba sin energía y totalmente hambriento._

 _Luego todo empeoro._

 _El primer signo de que algo andaba mal debió haber sido su cansancio extremo, la falta de energía pero como buen adolecente lo ignoro para continuar con su carrera, aquel día era normal una filmación más, una escena donde tenía que actuar como el gamer sabelotodo, entonces paso, el se sentía muy cansado para aquello pero siendo un profesional se sacudió las malas vibras y empezó a actuar, las cámaras habían empezado a filmar, el solo debía decir unas cuantas líneas y abrir aquella puerta haciendo una salida dramática y ya, pero entonces en cuanto tomo el pomo él se desmayó._

 _Despertó horas más tarde totalmente cansado, inanición fue el veredicto, el lo ignoro._

 _La siguiente vez fue durante una cita con su novia, recuerda el grito de pánico de esta cuando el cayo contra el frio mármol del centro comercial._

 _Para la tercera vez, en la escuela casi se rompe el cuello al caer por las escaleras, si no fuera por un compañero que le agarro justo a tiempo el estaría muerto._

 _Los médicos no entendía que pasaba, virtualmente él se encontraba sano, no había deficiencias ni daño neurológico, no podían explicar ese cansancio ni el porqué de aquellos desmayos._

 _Cameron no debió ignorar ninguna señal…_

* * *

Estaba jodido, bien jodido, lo que se dice jodido, jodido.

Vale puede que el haya tenido que encarnar a aquel personaje, ser Carlos en la pantalla, pero una cosa era fingir saber hacer algo y otra muy distinta era hacerlo y bueno en ese momento realmente esperaba que despertara de un momento a otro, rogaba a dios, a buda, a cualquier deidad que le escuchara para sacarlo de ahí porque… oh por dios ese chico venia en dirección a él y….

Un fuerte golpe se escucho por todo el campo un pequeño cuerpo salió volando, Carlos de Vil era nuevamente embestido por un jugador de aquel equipo, ni todo el equipo de protección pudo evitar que el sintiera aquel dolor.

-Carlos, Carlos estas bien – se escuchó el grito de horror de aquel árabe.

-Diablos no – murmuro molesto levantándose y sacándose aquel casco – no estoy bien, esto… ¿cómo diablos se juega esto? – gruño molesto dejando aventando su bastón como si le hubiera ofendido – esto es ridículo, ¿a quién se le ocurrió este estúpido juego?

-¿El esta bien? – el chico que le empujo de inmediato se acercó a disculparse.

-Si –suspiro aliviado Jay al notar como aquel joven comenzaba a hablar – está bien, anda Carlos te llevare a la banca.

-Baloncesto, sabes ese si es un deporte – siguió quejándose pero acepto la ayuda, olvidándose de quien se trataba – este es un deporte de ¡neandertales! – grito lo último molesto en dirección al entrenador que solo negó con la cabeza asegurando así su lugar permanente en la banca.

-Tal vez deberías practicar mas- Jay le pasaba una botella de agua para que la bebiese – la primera vez pareció funcionar, yo te ayudare…

-No –suspiro el luego de beber- esto no va a funcionar –Jay de inmediato le miro asustado – este juego, voy a dejarlo.

-Carlos – el árabe quiso detenerle pero en cuanto acerco una mano este pareció alejarse más.

-Realmente no es lo mío – Cameron noto el dolor en los ojos de aquel joven que había intentado ser lo más amable – le diré al entrenador.

Jay solo le vio alejarse más allá luego de hablar con el entrenador que le dejo ir sin poner mucha resistencia llamando nuevamente a Jay a la práctica, Cameron camino hasta los vestidores donde se ducho y cambio para regresar a su habitación.

Era inútil él no tenía idea de que va ese juego, claro que lo "jugo" durante la filmación de la película, pero aquello era más bien actuación, no tenían realmente reglas definidas, era una mezcla de varios deportes y al nunca le pareció divertido a diferencia de Michell que divertido quería intentar jugarlo en cada receso durante la filmación.

Cansado y dolido Cameron se encerró en la habitación, aquella que compartía con Jay, suspirando paso toda la tarde pensando en el, el joven que intentaba comprenderle, se suponían que ellos eran alguna clase de novios, si era novios si aquel beso que le dio el primer día decía algo, eso y las constantes burlas que todos sus amigos hacían sobre ellos, el era novio de Boo boo, bueno mejor dicho Carlos era novio de Jay y aun cuando pensó en actuar y seguir la corriente él no podía hacerlo, Cameron no podía simplemente besar a Jay como si nada, el tenia novia y sentía traicionarla, además él no era Carlos eso también sería una traición para Jay.

Jay cuyo chico se había mostrado en especial atento al dejar pasar muchos de sus rechazos, el joven que se mantuvo estoico ante cualquier peligro hacia su persona, Jay quien parecía ser un gran novio, pues a diferencia del carácter del libro este Jay no parecía coquetear con cuanta chica veía, claro que su actitud aún era coqueta e insinuante pero parecía darle su lugar, dejar en claro con pequeños toques, a los cuales huía, o detalles que él y Cameron era una cosa.

No, que Jay y Carlos lo eran, no el, él no era Carlos de Vil.

* * *

Dos días después del incidente del Tourney, luego de negarse a un cuando Ben vino a pedirle regresar al equipo Cameron se mantuvo firme en su decisión el no iba a hacer el tonto en un deporte que ni le interesaba, ni era bueno en el.

Paso entonces sus tardes entre estudiar porque enserio ese Carlos era todo un nerd con un montón de clases avanzadas de las cuales entendía media palabra, el era un estudiante promedio no un genio y caminar por la escuela explorándola, el conocía aquel lugar porque era donde había grabado pero ahora, en este mundo todo era nuevo, había lugares que no estaban en el antiguo castillo, pasillos nuevos o en diferentes lugares, lo que mas le encantaban eran la naturaleza y el clima el cual era muy agradable, no hacia ni frio ni calor, todo era perfecto, un cuento de hadas, lo único malo era que tenía que usar los benditos short , lo que daría por un par de jeans, tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto como aquel otro joven se acercó él.

-Hey Carlos – saludo Jay saliendo de la nada.

-Santa madre de…. Joder ¿por qué diablos me asustas así? – el niño se agarró el pecho asustado.

-¿Dónde está dude? – ignoro la pregunta del menor para hacer la suya.

-Tal vez con Evie, no se amigó ese perro no me sigue a todas partes – Jay le miro confundido, Carlos había sido inseparable a Dude desde el primer momento – tal se ha aburrido de mí, ¿eso es una cancha de baloncesto?

Cameron no lo podía creer ahí estaba en la parte sur de la escuela una cancha de baloncesto y había chicos jugando, ese era su día de suerte tal vez podían invitarle a jugar y así se distraería del caos en que se había convertido su vida.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que es el baloncesto? –Jay le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo mirándole acusador.

-Lo vi por ahí – murmuro inseguro recordando de inmediato quien se suponía debía ser.

-Hey de Vil quieres jugar o temes romperte una uña- la voz de uno de los jugadores que al parecer le conocían dirigió la atención de ambos jóvenes a ellos, aquel que lo había visto mirar la cancha con anhelo y escucho como dimitió del equipo más popular de la escuela.

-No habia escuchado algo así desde que era 6, pero si quieres perder adelante amigo –con nuevos ánimos Cameron se dispuso a sacarse la chaqueta porque era muy molesta pero recordó las miradas extrañas cuando empezó dejar de usarlas.

-Carlos no lo hagas – Jay le detenía de nuevo temeroso por su seguridad, porque aquel niño se hiciera daño nuevamente.

-Miren su novio no quiere que se lastime awwww – y ahí estaba otra vez la burla y recordatorio de que era el novio de la versión maloso de su mejor amigo Boo boo.

-Está bien les daré su merecido- Cameron sonrió tratando de calmarle incluso le guiño un ojo juguetón y de inmediato se embarcó a jugar un poco.

Jay observo con asombro como Carlos, su Carlos aquel que no hacia ningún deporte a aparte del Tourney y solo porque se sentía obligado, manejaba con gran maestría aquel balón, le vio burlar con facilidad a cada oponente, le vio saltar y encestar con precisión, le vio tirar desde lo más lejos y atinarle al aro, Jay observo con confusión como aquel pecoso barría el piso contra aquellos chicos presumidos de Auradon.

-¿Jay donde esta Carlos? – no se dio cuenta en que momento su teléfono sonó pues al parecer ya había contestado inconscientemente – ¿Jay? – la voz de Evie parecía incierta.

-Lo siento Evie me distraje – Jay aparto la vista de Carlos o volvería a distraerse – él está aquí, jugando baloncesto.

-Si claro – el podía ver a Evie poner los ojos ante su respuesta – le necesito aquí para la prueba de uno de sus conjuntos y Dude lleva aquí toda la mañana.

-Estoy hablando enserio Evie, Carlos está jugando baloncesto y está ganando – voltio su atención al partido frente a el – joder él está ganando, Carlos sabe de deportes – dijo alarmado.

-Eso es imposible sabes bien que Carlos no hace deporte – Evie trato de tranquilizarle fracasado por completo.

-Lo se Evie este no es Carlos pero Mal no entiende – Jay intentaba no tener un ataque de pánico en aquel momento.

-Hablare con ella – musito Evie susurrando algunas cosas para si – solo no le pierdas de vista, no podemos perderle.

-No lo hare – termino el joven colgando el teléfono.

El no noto a la joven escondida entre las sombras, aquellos cuyos ojos brillaron verde al notar el raro comportamiento de Carlos.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente de básquet como lo llamaba Jay, tres días desde que el árabe notando el extraño comportamiento de Carlos se preocupó a tal grado que pensó que este era el preludio para romper su relación, tres días en los que casi se golpea contra la pared en busca de una respuesta, porque Mal seguía ignorándole y solo le ordeno "Ve y enamóralo otra vez Jay" porque según ella, él era una amante muy aburrido, pfff que va a saber el hada virginal, porque si Jay lo sabía y también sabía que Ben era muy virgen y ambos como estúpidos niños pequeños apenas si se podían tomar de las manos antes de volverse completamente rojos.

Entonces Mal no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar sus habilidades amatorias porque obviamente Ben era su primer novio y todavía seguía siendo virgen, tenía 16 años todo un record para los de la isla, ni siquiera Evie lo era y eso que fue educada como una princesa joder, el punto es que aun cuando Mal era una entrometida de lo peor tenía razón, Carlos se había alejado de él, ya no respondía a sus sonrisas, no aceptaba pasar tiempo juntos y sus toques lo alejaban más, ellos ya no solían besarse ni siquiera un poco.

Y eso le estaba matando, la preocupación de perder a su pequeña familia era algo grave para ellos, y tanto las chicas como el sentían que su querido Carlos se alejaba a cada minuto así que lo intento nuevamente, empezó con cosas simples, como dejar un chocolate todos los días en su mochila eso debía bastar.

Descubrió después que todos esos chocolates fueron a parar en manos de Evie quien ignorante de lo sucedido los comió gustosa.

Bien si los chocolates no servían entonces otra cosa, videojuegos serán el ama los video juegos, eso no podía salir mal cierto…. ¿cierto?

Eso salió muy mal.

-¿A dónde dices que vamos? – Carlos le cuestionaba mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, habían tenido que tomar un autobús y pedir permiso al hada para dejar la escuela pero todo valdría la pena, si claro.

-A la tienda de videojuegos creí que te gustaría – se animó Jay cuando de inmediato entraron al centro comercial y empezaron a ver los escaparates de las tiendas.

-Si no lo creo – Carlos le corto de pronto caminado en otra dirección muy diferente - diablos tenemos que entrar ahí mira eso joder es una HONDA CRF 230cc – en cuanto Jay llego a su lado vio como aquel niño animadamente miraba aquellas motocicletas con verdadero amor.

-¿La conoces? – Jay parecía totalmente confundido, como era posible que su hermoso niño conociera de motos, ni siquiera sabía conducir.

-¿Bromeas? Se todo sobre el motocross – y Carlos le tomo de la mano para entrar a la tienda donde se detuvo ante un gran cartel - ¡oh por dios va a haber una exposición pronto! – exclamo exaltado - tenemos que venir Jay… por favor – y los enormes ojos chocolate le miraron con gran anhelo, como hace tanto que no lo hacían.

-Claro que si - sonrió Jay viendo como su rostro se iluminaba aún más ante su respuesta, viendo aquella sonrisa enorme nuevamente.

Jay se inclinó suavemente en un intento de besarle pero Carlos ya se había ido, se desvaneció frente a el para ir a admirar todo el equipo con el que contaba aquella tienda, Jay suspiro derrotado cruzando los brazos por su cuello y encaminándose nuevamente a donde un muy entusiasmado Carlos se enfrascaba en un pequeño debate con otro aficionado a las motocicletas.

Él sabía que aquello era muy extraño pero decidió ignorarlo porque realmente no había visto tan feliz a Carlos en mucho tiempo, no desde que el pequeño conoció a Dude.

* * *

-Hey tu aléjate de mi perro, no puedo creer que dejen andar libremente a pequeños mostros como ustedes. – Cameron no había podido evitar acariciar al enorme perro que trotando había llegado a sus pies de regreso a Auradon, era la criatura más hermosa que según el había visto, lamentablemente su dueño no vio con buenos ojos eso.

-Amigo realmente necesitas entrenarlo mejor –se defendió el niño sin dejar de acuciar las orejas del perro quien ya era jalado por su amo, aún lado Jay le dedicaba una mirada mortal al dueño, un signo claro de advertencia.

-Duque está perfectamente entrenado – respondió indagando el hombre con su perro ya junto a él.

-Se lo decía a él – señalo al perro entonces causando que el dueño se alejara molesto mientras Jay sonreía ante aquel comportamiento.

Si todas las demás señales no le dieron alguna advertencia a Jay de que algo había de diferente en Carlos definitivamente verlo acariciar a un enorme animal lo hizo, puede que Carlos dejara a Dude cerca de el pero otra muy diferente era que acariciara a perro tan grandes como aquel, algo definitivamente raro le pasaba y Jay quería averiguarlo pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser alejado por el niño.

-Estoy decidido ahora – hablo nuevamente luego de llegar a su habitación - no sé qué es lo que te pasa, la razón por la que actúes tan extraño – vio como Carlos parecía alarmado por esto pero eso no le hizo retroceder - pero pienso recuperarte – tomo entonces la mano de su amado - yo voy a conquistare nuevamente Carlos de vil – y diciendo esto termino por colocar un casto beso en el torso de esta, como aquellos príncipes de las historias.

Cameron se quedó helado, el había notado las pequeñas y sutiles intentos de Jay por enmendar las cosas, los toques ocasionales del joven, sus regalos dulces, incluso sabía que aquella salida era una cita, pero se había decidió a cortarlo de raíz, él iba a permanecer en este mundo el tiempo que fuera necesario pero definitivamente no iba a ser el novio de Jay.

Sin embargo en aquel momento, cuando Jay tomaba su mano y sus ojos se posaron en los suyos algo dentro de él le hizo estremecerse, sintió miedo porque noto la verdad en sus palabras, le dejo sin aliento la intensidad con la que se lo decía y aun que sabía que debía detenerlo, decirle algo para que no lo intentara el cayo.

En el fondo de su mente, en lo más profundo donde sus miedos se guardaban bajo fuertes cadenas, el anhelo de que alguien luchara por el con aquella pasión le desarmo, retiro su mano suavemente entonces desviando al fin la mirada para correr a esconderse debajo de las mantas de su habitación.

Se repitió nuevamente que Jay no pelearía por él, él no era necesitado por ese chico no, el simplemente veía a su novio Carlos en él y eso no debería desagradarle tanto como lo hacía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Adivinen quien está empezando a tener inseguridades? Sip Cameron y no, no hablo de las inseguridades sobre su sexualidad, son más bien emocionales, espero poder aclararlo más adelante.**

 **La primera parte habla más de la vida de Cameron antes de ir al mundo de Descendientes, las señales de que eso iba a pasar.**

 **Tengo entendido que a Cameron le gusta el Básquet de no ser así ignórenlo y sean felices.**

 **A Mitchell Hope o Ben realmente le encanto el Tourney, él dijo que le gustaría que fuera un deporte real para poder jugarlo.**

 **Siempre veo a Cameron en sus fotografías con pantalones por lo que decidí que en esta historia odiara los short para hacerlo más irónico, iba a poner que no le gustaba el chocolate o alérgico pero el último es muy cruel.**

 **Ni idea si le gusta el motocross.**

 **Por cierto no se me ocurre nada más, el próximo capítulo será de cosas que Jay intentara para conquistarlo y como Cameron caerá pero no se me ocurre nada tal vez tardare un poco, se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Dejen sus galletas en los comentarios o Cameron despertara en un hospital sin pernas… Quién entienda la referencia se gana una galleta.**


	4. Capítulo 4El inicio de nuestra historia

**Nota: Como verán hoy debería publicar el capítulo de Lobo Carmesí lamentablemente tuve un problema con un capitulo estoy atorada y pues en compensación adelanto el capítulo de este otro fic, disfruten y nos vemos en dos semanas con este, el próximo jueves con el del lobo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El inicio de nuestra historia.**

" _ **Es nuevo y excitante  
¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así?  
No es un gallardo príncipe  
Pero algo hay en él que antes no lo vi" **_

" _ **No creo que debamos medir nuestra bondad por lo que no hacemos, por lo que nos negamos, por lo que excluimos y rechazamos. Debemos medir nuestra bondad por lo que aceptamos, creamos y a quienes incluimos". Párrafo de la película "Chocolat".**_

 _-¿Qué quieres Cameron?- contesto de muy mala gana aquella chica, pues su teléfono no había parado de sonar toda la mañana._

 _-¿Aun sigues molesta nena? – la voz dudosa vino desde el otro lado de la línea._

 _-Claro que no lo estoy, ¿porque lo estaría? no es como si mi novio se avergonzara de mi – dijo sarcásticamente frunciendo su nariz._

 _-Ya te explique que no es eso, simplemente no puedes venir al evento, solo puedo llevar a uno de mis padres- se excuso intentado parar aquella pelea tonta._

 _-Pero es una premiación con gente famosa quiero estar ahí- insistió ella realmente quería ir a esa clase de eventos, era una de las razones por las que realmente salía con aquel chico._

 _-Lo sé cariño pero enserio no puedo – suspiro derrotado el - te llevare a cenar donde quieras ok._

 _-No lo sé, no quiero ser un inconveniente_

 _-Tú nunca serás…. – pero esta le había colgado._

 _Cameron no había querido tener aquella pelea pero su amada novia se había puesto muy molesta cuando le dijo que no podría llevarla consigo al evento, ella realmente no lo había tomado bien, pero confiaba enteramente en poder contentarla, ya lo había hecho antes, regalos costosos siempre fueron una buena manera de lograrlo el realmente esperaba que funcionara otra vez, pues el cariño que le tenía a ella era grande._

 _-Me engañaste – la próxima vez que se vieron luego de aquel evento su chica no estaba muy feliz de verle, aun cuando llevaba en sus manos aquel ramo de rosas rojas._

 _-¿Qué?-respondió confundido viendo como las flores eran apartadas con gran ira._

 _-Dijiste que solo podías llevar a un familiar y tu amigo Boo boo llevo a su novia, no mientas lo vi por televisión._

 _-Solo tenía dos invitaciones él es mayor de edad no necesita permiso de sus padres ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – el intento defenderse pero aquella chica nuevamente se había puesto agresiva ella arrebato el ramo de sus manos y lo arrojo al suelo en una rabieta._

 _-Llevarme, es lo que hubiera hecho un buen novio – exigió luego de pisar una de las rosas – traerme flores no lo compensara._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No Cameron estoy harta – se cruzo de brazos molesta - yo te acompañe a tu aburrido evento de motocross y ni siquiera puedes llevarle a un ridículo evento._

 _-Cariño yo – Cameron le miro dolido el realmente se había divertido mucho en aquella exhibición, llegando a pensar que la joven también pero parecía ser solo un error y ahora ella estaba muy molesta._

 _-Vete – término para entrar nuevamente en su casa y cerrar la puerta en sus narices._

 _Aquel chico suspiro no entendiendo bien lo que hizo mal, no es como si él pudiera decidir muchas cosas en su vida, el aun tenía que depender de sus padres para muchos aspectos de su vida, además de que jamás pensó que su novia se molestaría por una pequeña ridiculez, al parecer se había equivocado, abatido pero agradecido de no recibir una bofetada o algo peor levanto el mal trecho ramo de rosas para regresar a su casa._

 _Esa noche su mejor amigo Boo boo se reía de el por skype tras contarle lo sucedido diciéndole que necesitaba buscarse algo mejor, Cameron solo sonrió diciendo que jamás podría encontrar otra joven como aquélla que le quisiera solo por ser el, que soportara a su extraña familia pero sobre todo le apoyara en todo lo que hacía._

 _Ellos se reconciliaron, él le compro algo y ella feliz volvió a abrazarle, semanas después volvieron a discutir porque uno de sus llamados interfirió con una cita._

 _Después tuvo su primer desmayo._

 _Luego el cansancio le impidió ponerle atención._

 _La ultima vez no recuerda el por qué ella estaba tan molesta._

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente, realmente con algo de miedo pues no sabía que esperar, Jay le había dicho luego de aquella cita a la cual el se negaba a llamar cita, fue una salida como amigos nada mas, ok el caso es que Jay le había dejado en claro que no podía seguir evitando a Evie y su dichosa prueba de vestuario como lo llamaba, el debía enfrentarlo como hombre ya que al parecer aquella chica, intimidante por cierto se encargaba de diseñar y hacer la mayoría de la ropa de ellos, dios sabe porque, ¿acaso no habían escuchado hablar de las tiendas departamentales?, fue ahí cuando la realización le dio como una bofetada, ellos no tenían, porque venían de la isla, de una prisión donde la ropa nueva seguramente era un lujo, el había leído el libro y estaba seguro que algo tan cotidiano como ir a comprar ropa para el cualquier día, no lo era para aquellos chicos.

Algo mas arrepentido Cameron abrió la puerta, buscando alguna excusa por haber aplazado aquel encuentro un día mas luego que ayer le afirmara a la peli azul que efectivamente iría a la dichosa prueba, antes de decir cualquier cosa una orden directa le cayó.

-No hables, solo ve a cambiarte – Mal ordeno sin apartar la mirada de su libro aquel que leía sobre la cama su espalda pegada al colchón y sus piernas sobre la pared en la cabecera cruzadas, ella ni siquiera presto un poco de atención a Cameron.

-¿Dónde está Evie?- pregunto confuso el puesto que la chica no estaba por ningún lado, mas aquella joven no emitió respuesta alguna por lo que de mala gana tomo la ropa que se encontraba en la otra cama y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Un par de minutos más tarde Cameron salió vestido, unos short negros nuevamente adornaban sus piernas, una camisa de botones gris con lunares blancos abrazaban su pecho junto a un lindo chaleco negro con bordes rojos adornaban por completo el conjunto y era hermoso definitivamente hermoso, sino fuera por una pequeño detalle.

Los short.

Cameron realmente empezaría a odiar los shorts, no es que tuviera algo en contra de ellos, pero definitivamente prefería los pantalones, eran mucho mas cómodos y dejaban expuesta menos piel, el no quería mostrar su ya de por si desnutridas piernas.

-Carlos estas aquí – y ahí estaba la razón por la que vestía aquel conjunto, Evie se adentro en la habitación llevando consigo un cesta llena de fresas - creo que esta perfecto – dejo con sumo cuidado aquellas fresas sobre la cama de Mal justo a un lado de ella, quien se limito a girarse para empezar a comer dicha fruta - ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto emocionada la chica.

-Me encanta – murmuro sin mucho ánimo realmente.

-¿Pero? – al parecer Evie noto su aprehensión pues ahí estaba la pregunta en sus labios.

-Pero creo que luciría mejor si en vez de short fuera tú sabes un pantalón – susurro evitando mirar a la chica.

-Carlos – y la voz nuevamente de aquella joven le estremeció, Cameron alzo la vista para observar como Mal mordía con lo que para cualquiera podía ser sensualidad aquella fresa mas sin embargo a él solo le provoco pavor- has estado muy raro últimamente – Evie se retiro luego de su confusión inicial para acercarse a tomar su pequeña libreta de bocetos donde comenzó de inmediato a cambiar el diseño de varios trajes a petición del chico - ¿Qué es? – y definitivamente aquella chica no debía darle tanto miedo, pero joder esta no era Dove, era Mal, la jodida Hada que podía matarle con un simple tronar de dedos.

-No… no se dé que hablas – se cruzo de brazos, cometió un error, había empezado a sentirse cómodo en aquel mundo que olvido realmente el papel que debía jugar.

-Dejaste el equipo de Tourney, el de robótica, no usas tus chaquetas mas – camerón de inmediato se tenso, el había sido descubierto, no podía imaginar lo que le pasaría cuando supieran que no era su amigo, joder el estaba muerto o al menos torturado por aquellos chicos –ni siquiera usas tus colitas mas, y Dude no está pegado a ti… ¿qué pasa contigo? – y la mirada de aquella hada realmente era intensa, sus ojos parecían querer ponerse verdoso y el pánico se apodero de él.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea – Evie le rescato de aquella intensa mirada ganándose la atención de inmediato – los pantalones le darían mas estilo – sonrió emocionada- tendría más margen para trabajar y…

-Evie cállate - pero parecía que Mal no iba a dejar zanjado el tema – incluso pasas menos tiempo con Jay… habla – y diablos Cameron estaba a punto de correr si no fuera porque nuevamente fue salvado.

-Seguramente solo tuvieron una tonta pelea – frunció la nariz aquella chica molesta por haber sido callada - ¿no es así Carlos?

-Yo… si – asintió deseosos de tranquilizar a la hada que le miraba aun sospechosa.

-De hecho Mal tiene razón – la voz de la princesita sin corona se empezó a volver mas y mas dulce – debes poner fin a esta tonta pelea Carlos – susurro su nombre con deleite, Cameron casi salta cuando sintió aquel aliento rozar su oreja no había notado el momento en que aquella chica se encontraba a su lado – debes ir con el – ordeno la joven, Mal frente a él solo sonreía mostrado su dentadura perfecta, aquellos dientes puntiagudos – Besarle y decirle lo mucho que lo amas.

Cameron perdió totalmente el control después de aquella orden, una bruma parecía inundar sus sentidos, la necesidad de llegar con Jay y besarlo se hizo abrumadora, no recuerda haberse despedido o saludar a nadie en su camino, tampoco recuerda cómo fue que lo encontró, lo único que le importaba era llegar a él, a Jay para besarlo y cuando al fin lo encontró se vio llamándole necesitado y besando sus labios con anhelo.

* * *

En un segundo Jay estaba hablando con varios chicos del equipo junto a la puerta de la biblioteca y en el siguiente un muy cariñoso Carlos se abalanzo a sus brazos para besarle, podía jurar que el niño estaba parado de puntas para alcanzarle, por lo que tomándole por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo se agacho lo suficiente y profundizo aquel beso.

Aquel que sabia a gloria pues aquel niño parecía bailar con sus bocas, escuchado como sus compañeros hacían ruidos bromeando sobre aquéllos dos novios y como claramente se despidieron para no interrumpir a la pareja pero definitivamente toda su atención estaba en aquel chico que se encontraba actualmente comiéndoselo con la boca, con los labios, joder con su lengua.

-Carlos – jadeo Jay cuando finalmente tuvieron que separarse, los labios hinchados de aquel niño pedían a gritos ser vueltos a besar y Jay iba a hacerlo enserio, el literalmente estaba a aun movimiento de tomar a Carlos y llevarlo a su habitación o al menos a un lugar menos publico donde pudiera deleitarse con su boca y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por aquellas palabras.

-Te amo Jay – aquella voz sonaba distante, vacía totalmente muerta, Jay dejo de concentrarse en sus labios para mirar el rostro de aquél niño pues aquellas palabras le estremecieron.

La mirada perdida, casi brumosa en el rostro del pecoso le hizo arder en cólera, sin soltar su mano se dispuso entonces a repara aquel daño camino resistiendo el impulso de matar a medio mundo a cualquier que se les atravesara pues en su brazo un muy cariñoso y meloso Carlos le llamaba, le decía lo mucho que le amaba, a su lado un pequeño niño era víctima de un hechizo.

-¿Evie qué diablos has hecho? – Jay azoto la puerta al entrar al cuarto donde aquellas dos niñas parecían ajenas a lo sucedió Mal seguía comiendo fresas sobre su cama y Evie limaba sus uñas sin prestarle atención.

-¿No se dé que estás hablando? – dijo sin emoción examinando sus uñas lo mas importante en ese momento.

-Evie – gruño el moreno jalando a Cameron para que las chicas lo vieran- míralo.

-Lo se luce divino- sonrió la joven ganando una risita de la hada que simplemente seguía comiendo fresas y leyendo su libro.

-No es divertido, lo has hechizado – dijo molesto – el me ha besado frente a medio equipo de Tourney.

-Deberías estar feliz entonces Jay- Evie aplaudió en el aire – al fin se reconciliaron - Jay se limito a mandarle una mirada de muerte.

-Tal vez si no fueras un idiota Evie no tendría que intervenir - Mal llamo la tención hablando finalmente – esta pelea me da grima.

-Ahora que están juntos de nuevo nuestra familia está feliz – dijo sonadora Evie – solo disfrútalo Jay y aprovéchalo durara un par de horas.

Pero la ira de Jay no se calmo en absoluto, salió de la habitación llevándose al niño quien le seguía como un cachorro justo antes de salir pudio escuchar como aquellas dos jóvenes estallaban en risas por su maldad.

El llevo a Cameron a su habitación le pidió esperarle ahí quien sumisamente accedió y luego salió del cuarto para no volver hasta el día siguiente.

Cameron casi entra nuevamente en pánico cuando despertó al día siguiente con la misma ropa de ayer, en algún momento se quedo dormido mirando a la puerta en espera de Jay, y recordar su vergonzoso comportamiento.

Ninguno de ellos lo menciono.

* * *

Evie caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela las clases había acabado y Mal se encontraba con Ben, ella debía encontrarse con Doug en una de las mesas del patio para su sesión de estudios cuando de pronto alguien le empujo dentro de un aula vacía.

-¿Jay qué diablos? – le empujo ella tras notar al moreno que la acorralaba contra la pared.

-No vuelvas a hechizar a Carlos- el fue directamente al punto sin ninguna delicadeza invadiendo todo el espacio personal de la joven – si lo haces yo…

-¿Qué, vas a golpearme? – bufo ella sin temerle a aquel que le lanzaba una mirada de muerte –suéltame – susurro con aquella melodiosa voz, aquel hechizo que doblegaba la voluntad de los hombres – ahora – mas el joven frente a él se limito a sonreír, su puño entonces golpeo con fuerza la pared detrás de ella sobresaltándole.

-Tal vez eso sirva en los demás - Jay se inclino lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído - pero olvidas que soy una serpiente- se alejo entonces para mirarle directo a sus ojos sacando su lengua para acariciar su mejilla – tus dulces palabras no me afectan.

-No voy a disculparme – estrecho los ojos ella sin tragarse aquella advertencia, ella no aceptaría las tontas intimidaciones de Jay, no ella sabía perfectamente que era intocable.

-Hablo enserio – Jay se acerco aun mas invadiendo su espacio - puede que seas la favorita de Mal pero a ella le importa una mierda Doug – amenazo mostrando sus dientes -si vuelves a hechizarle voy a traerte su corazón – susurro tras tomar una larga bocanada de su aroma -princesa – termino tomando uno de sus rizos y besarlos en una evidente burla saliendo del lugar.

Evie se quedo callada observando el espacio vacío donde Jay estaba minutos antes recordándose lo que era capaz de hacer dicho joven.

Ella no eran de las que se encaprichaban, de hecho no lo hubiera descubierto sino fuera un accidente, al parecer tenia ciertas habilidades no conocidas, así como Mal y su magia fuertemente escondida, la barrera mantuvo oculto varias habilidades de los niños, aquellos que heredaron de sus padres o que les fueron dados por quien los haya traído de vuelta tal vez accidentalmente, ella era hermosa y podía ver la envidia y odio en su madre cuando le miraba fijamente.

Estuvo muchas veces a punto de morir por estos celos.

Tras ser desterradas por la madre de Mal, su madre cambio su actitud era totalmente sutil al principio casi no lo hubiera notado pero pronto se dio cuenta que para aquella reina ella era una completa amenaza, porque en cuanto más tiempo pasaba y toda la belleza de la reina se desvanecía para Evie esta florecía, lo peor de todos era que cada día era más hermosa tan parecida a aquella blanca nieves, con sus hermosos labios carnosos y su piel aterciopelada y la reina malvada lo odio.

Por eso no le fue difícil para aquel hombre ganarse su confianza, no cuando le escuchaba quejarse de su madre, no cuando con promesas vacías le engañaron por completo.

Fue una total suerte que ellos se encontraran o ella lo creyó así pues aquél hombre subió hasta su ventana para ocultarse una noche, aquélla vez no hablaron solo se miraron fijamente hasta que el desapareció, la siguiente vez el hombre regreso con un presente y desde entonces cada nueva noche de visita se convirtió en algo seguro.

Una manzana, un pequeño pan, una baratija, pequeños e insignificantes obsequios ganaron su corazón y al cumplir los 15 años aquella princesa se entrego por completo a aquel que considero la perfecta personificación de un príncipe.

Ella no le volvió a ver después de aquella noche, dolida y con el corazón roto Evie continuo con su vida, entonces había pasado un año y salió de su exilio, conoció a Carlos el pequeño genio que era abusado por todos, la hija de Maléfica, la cual luego de varios sucesos adquirió un extraño gusto por ella y a Jay el ladrón que les había acompañado en aquella fallida aventura.

Entonces descubrió nuevamente al hombre que pensó jamás volvería a ver, aquel que se emborrachaba en una taberna a la cual Mal le había arrastrado de mala gana por que tenia negocios que atender con Jay, cuando le vio el dolor en ella se incremento, los gemelos Gastón aquellos que andaban siempre a su alrededor últimamente respondieron sus dudas de aquel sujeto.

Su nombre no importaba para Evie lo que verdaderamente le importo fue saber como aquel era un experto en robar el único tesoro para una chica en la isla, solía tomar la virginidad de cualquiera pero a diferencia de otros el lograba hacer que la entregaran de buena gana, aquél hombre enamoraba a su presa hasta que esta le diera aquello por lo que muchos ahí pagarían mucho, el sexo era un gran negocio en la isla, pero ser aquel que podía tomarlo de aquella forma tan civilizada era una verdadera proeza, una burla y humillación más grande que ser tomada a la fuerza.

La ira en Evie nuevamente se hizo presente y la ansia de venganza empezaba a consumir su alma, pensó entonces en pedir la ayuda de los gemelos pero tras pensarlo mejor los considero poco fiables, no es que confiara mucho en nadie en la isla, entonces recordó a Jay, aquel joven que era parte de su grupo lo que fuera que vinieran siendo ellos cuatro, había notado el extraño comportamiento de este a su alrededor, él como siempre conseguía cosas para Mal y no parecía pedir nada, él como Carlos siempre acudía a el por ayuda, bueno realmente les había visto una vez besarse detrás de un callejón pero supuso que era parte de algún acuerdo, el definitivamente podría ayudarle, además estaba el hecho de que parecía cuidarla en todo momento, podía apostar a que el fue la razón de que todos aquellos acosadores se alejaron de ella, ella realmente recuerda ver a uno de ellos ser empujado por Jay a un aula vacía justo antes de intentar hablarle y bueno Jay siempre fue civilizado con ella, así que si definitivamente el le ayudaría.

-Necesito tu ayuda – pidió ella luego de hallarse solos en la casa del árbol, Mal había recordado un encargo de su madre saliendo de ahí y Carlos simplemente les dejo para terminar las tareas de su madre advirtiéndoles en no tocar nada.

-¿Qué tienes tú que yo podía desear? – y ahí estaba la misma frase que Jay usaba cuando alguien le pedía algo, era automático en el por lo que no pudo evitar decirlo a la princesa que le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Te daré lo que me pidas – ella se acerco a Jay quien aun se encontraba sentado revisando las partes rotas de los "juguetes" de Carlos - cualquier cosa – continuo ella, sentándose en su regazo tras mirarle intensamente.

-No – Jay se limito a alejar aquellos brazos que ya rodeaban su cuello, el realmente no estaba de humor para salir a conseguir cosméticos o cualquier estupidez que Evie deseara en aquél momento, en su mente solo estaba Carlos y su maldito padre.

-Sé que tienes un arreglo con Carlos – y aquello se gano la atención del chico quien dejo de intentar sacarla de encima -ni idea si Mal está metida pero quiero lo mismo –Jay simplemente alzo una ceja ante sus palabras -no puedo darte mi virginidad pero aun puedes tenerme – acaricio suavemente el rostro del árabe que empezaba a considerar su oferta.

-¿Y dime princesa que es lo que necesitas? –sonrió luego de unos minutos, pues aquello podía ser una buena distracción para él, algo en que ocuparse además de pensar en querer matar a su padre, además Evie de alguna forma se había convertido en alguien importante para él.

-Quiero que me traigas el corazón de un hombre – susurro la chica contenta de que Jay aceptara.

-¿Alguna poción? – sonrió el incrédulo tratando de pensar en el uso que ella podía darle a algo así.

-Es lo justo, el robo el mío, quiero el de el – y la realización se hizo presente en Jay, una venganza de amantes, el realmente no se quería meter en eso pero realmente Evie le estaba dando aquella mirada llena de dolor mal disimulada - tráelo y puedes tenerme después –y Jay se rindió porque sabía que después de la estúpida aventura con el ojo del dragón nunca podía negarle nada a ninguno de ellos.

-Te tendré ahora y después de traerlo – pero Jay tenía una reputación que mantener además realmente estaba estresado y necesitaba algo que lo distrajera - ese es mi precio – sentencio.

A Evie solo le tomo un par de segundos pensarlo para luego asentir, Jay le tomo ahí en la casita del árbol, justo antes de que Carlos regresara cansado por todas sus tareas, ellos no mencionaron nada después.

Una semana más tarde luego de ser señalado el sujeto, Evie nuevamente tuvo un visitante en su habitación, Jay escalo por la ventana para traer en una pequeña caja el corazón aun tibio de un hombre, ella no pregunto qué paso con el resto, si lo oculto o como lo obtuvo, se limito a sonreír saltando de emoción y le permitió a Jay tomarle nuevamente.

Cuando Jay abandono la habitación ella tomo nuevamente el corazón en sus manos para dormir con él en su cama, no le importo manchar las blancas sabanas en sangre, no le importo sentir como aquel órgano se descomponía, aquella princesita sonrió por su nuevo tesoro.

Aquel corazón quedo guardado en una fina cajita que Jay le consiguió días más tarde, cuando Evie termino de decorarla esta era una copia casi exacta a la caja donde su madre quería el corazón de blanca nieves, el no volvió a tocarle de aquélla manera nunca mas pero si algo necesitaba el siempre lo conseguiría para ella, nunca hablaron de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera Mal y por eso Evie en el fondo realmente le temía a Jay.

Ella no entendía cómo es que su más reciente poder no funcionaba en Jay.

Sin quererlo la primera vez que lo descubrió fue justo luego de la coronación de Ben, ellos había aceptado ser buenos y renunciar a todos los planes de venganza y poder, entonces Chad se había acercado a ella para "disculparse" que mas bien no lo parecía por lo que ella aun molesta, agitada y llena de adrenalina por el incidente le pidió amablemente que se perdiera en el bosque, ella no lo noto pero sus ojos habían sangrado a rojo y su voz se había vuelto solo un poco más dulce entonces aquél príncipe asintió alejándose de ella y saliendo del lugar.

Chad fue encontrado horas más tarde sucio y completamente confundido, recordaba a haber estado disculpándose, el no era bueno en eso cuando sintió la necesidad de ir al bosque y sin querer se había perdido, ella había sospechado entonces.

Después se dijo que solo quería experimentar, ver si ella tenía algo que ver, así que ordeno a un joven hacer su tarea, el lo hizo, luego empezó a ordenar a más gente al azar hacer cosas ridículas para saber el alcance de su poder y todos accedieron.

Entonces Mal le descubrió y reprendió recordándole que ahora eran de los buenos y definitivamente hechizar a los hombres con su voz, porque solo funcionaba con hombres, no era bueno, el punto es que ella descubrió lo que podía hacer así como a controlarlo manteniéndole en secreto, esperando que nadie lo notara para no ser confundida con una amenaza y ser de vuelta a la isla.

Hasta que Ben lo descubrió y se limito pedirle que no usara sus poderes para el mal y así lo había hecho, hasta ahora, hasta que hechizo a Carlos y todo porque estaba cansada de verlo tan distante de Jay ella solo quería a su familia unida de nuevo.

Lamentablemente ninguno de aquellos niños entendía bien lo que era una familia.

* * *

Camino nuevamente por fuera de aquella sala, siempre a la misma hora, siempre a tiempo para ver la rutina que ensayaban detrás de aquellos ventanales en la aula, la clase de danza a la que muy pocos alumnos de Auradon asistían, más que nada por el simple hecho de que el ballet era la enseñanza clave en ella, a muchos estudiantes les parecía tonto aprender a danzar de aquella manera por lo que la clase solo estaba repleta de niñas y alguno que otro chico que necesita los créditos extra o simplemente ansiaba ver a hermosas niñas en leotardo, ese no era su caso nunca lo fue.

-Creo que deberías intentarlo – comento casualmente Jay una tarde luego de pasar por aquel salón, tras observar nuevamente la mirada brillante de Carlos ante la danza.

-¿Qué? – Cameron estaba demasiado adentrado en sus estudios, el clima era perfecto para esa sesión debajo de la sombra de un frondoso roble, solo ellos dos en la mesa, en una cita de estudios totalmente inocente, el no sabía que Jay detestaba que le vieran estudiar en público y sin embargo lo hacía cada vez que el tenia algún problema en sus materias.

-El club de danza eh visto como miras sus practicas – contesto poniendo especial atención a las reacciones de aquel chico que parecía realmente avergonzado, si es que el rubor en sus mejillas eran un indicio.

-No – Cameron mordió su labio suavemente no sabiendo bien como explicar - no creo que sea buena idea – termino en un suspiro.

-Eres mucho mejor bailarín que ellos definitivamente deberías hacerlo – alentó ocasionando que el pequeño frente a el le mirara ilusionado.

-¿Tú crees? – su voz sonaba dudosa pero a la vez esperanzada, realmente deseoso de aquello.

-No voy a repetir lo obvio – rodo sus ojos el mayor causando aquella risa en el chico frente a él, un melodioso sonido que Jay jamás había escuchado pues realmente no recordaba oír a Carlos reír de aquella manera.

-Tienes razón lo hare – asintió con toda seguridad aquel joven levantándose de inmediato para recoger sus cosas, aun estaba a tiempo para llegar antes de se terminara aquélla clase, aun podía convencer a la profesora de dejarle entrar o al menos audicionar para ser parte de sus alumnos.

Cameron corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron ignorando su mochila, pues Jay se limito a empujarle y asegurarle que él las tomaría de vuelta, a él le encantaba el baile, puede que tuviera preferencia por el break dance y aquello fuera Ballet más que nada pero el simple hecho de estar dentro de una clase donde le enseñaran aquello que era su pasión, además la flexibilidad y resistencia ganada con este baile siempre era bienvenida, por lo que no dudo en tratar de convencer a la profesora.

Al principio aquella mujer le miro con desconfianza, observo a un niño villano frente a ella pidiéndole bailar, a un chico delgado, pálido sin ningún buen aspecto, además recordaba escuchar en la sala de profesores como aquel niño era el mas enfermizo de todos, sin embargó tuvo que darle cierto crédito, había pasión en sus ojos, el ardiente deseo de bailar, un deseo que le recordaba a ella misma, así que le dio una oportunidad, solo una para que le mostrara lo que sabía hacer.

Cameron logro impresionarla, aquel cuerpo no era el suyo, no tenia su resistencia, su flexibilidad, sus músculos tonificados necesarios para el danza, su memoria muscular y sin embargo se las arreglo para impresionarla totalmente, el entro a la clase.

Cuando se encontró con Jay en la habitación aquel árabe no esperaba que ese niño saltara de emoción contra el para informarle que había sido aceptado en dicha clase así como para agradecerle su apoyo.

Evie le abrazo emocionada asegurándole completamente ser su diseñadora personal para cualquier recitar que tuviera.

Ben le felicito palmeando su hombre y asegurándose de conseguir todo lo necesario para que el niño estuviera en la clase, las zapatillas especiales, los leotardos, todo corrió por su cuenta.

Mal solo levanto una ceja ante la noticia lanzándole una mirada a Jay acusadora, ella realmente no estaba feliz por aquellos acontecimientos.

* * *

Aquel día Cameron se quedo hasta tarde en el salón debía practicar mucho más si quería participar en la siguiente presentación del grupo, si quería tener al menos un lugar en esta, por lo que quedarse después de clases se convirtió en algo cotidiana para él, lo cual era perfecto por que Jay pasaba por el tras terminada su práctica de Tourney, seguía insistiendo en aquello del novio perfecto aun cuando Cameron realmente quería que lo diera por perdido.

Tenía que darle cierto crédito, Jay estaba demostrando verdadera tenacidad, además de aun cuando no recordaba mucho del día que estuvo bajo aquel extraño hechizo si había una cosa que recordaba, a parte del beso obviamente y era a un Jay muy furioso con aquellas jóvenes, Cameron también noto como aquel chico que debía totalmente aprovechar la oportunidad se limito a alejarse, fue como si le protegiera de sí mismo y no podía mentir aquello fue un gesto tan lindo, pues significaba que Jay le respetaba a tal grado de no aprovecharse de él, y si aquello no era suficiente el haber contado con su apoyo luego de renunciar al dichoso equipo de Tourney y a todo lo demás cuya desaprobación de las chicas era palpable era simplemente enternecedor.

Cameron casi resbala de la barra de apoyo donde se sostenía por tener aquél extraño pensamiento, por pensar en Jay y sus jodidos ojos hermosos, sus dientes perfectos y demonios aquélla sonrisa, este Jay no estaba resultando lo que debía ser, no definitivamente debía ignorarlos.

Pero bueno no podía negar que tener a alguien que cargara sus cosas, su pesada mochila más que nada luego de su laboriosa rutina era todo un alivio, por que nuevamente aquel cuerpo tan débil aún necesitaba fortalecerse y mientras tanto se sentía como papel higiénico mojado luego de cada practica, sin embargo aquella tarde no fue Jay quien se presento en el salón, si no cierta hada de cabellos morados.

-Hey Mal - saludo cuando le noto ya a medio camino hacia el - ¿que esta… – pero fue cortado de inmediato cuando aquella chica tomo su mano en el aire y la retorció con fuerza - hay mi mano.

-¿Dónde está Jay? – cuestiono de inmediato mirando por el aula vacía.

-No lo sé en ¿Tourney? – respondió intentando no hacer ninguna mueca ante el evidente dolor que aquella le infligía - puedes soltarme me lastimas.

-Clase de danza – ignorándole levanto una ceja ante aquello - ¿por eso dejaste el equipo? – bufo.

-No entiendo como esto es de tu incumbencia – y Cameron molesto por aquella actitud cambiante pues no había tenido ningún problema antes fue insolente- diablos vas a romperme el brazo – aquello le valió que Mal torciera su brazo más de 180 grados.

-Mejor eso a tus piernas – la intensa mirada de la joven se volvió totalmente verdosa causándole un repentino terror - o después como bailaras- le sonrió amenazadoramente.

-Mal – susurro ahora totalmente sumiso -por favor.

-Dile a Jay que quiero verle – y con aquello soltó el brazo para alejarse del lugar.

Cameron se quedo ahí sobando su muñeca un rato seguro de aquel moretón que se formaría, Jay llego minutos después, cuando aquel chico termino de empacar sus cosas notándole deprimido.

-Amigo lo que sea que le hayas hecho Mal soluciónalo casi me rompe el brazo – soltó de inmediato Cameron al sentir a Jay cerca, de forma agresiva, todo el dolor se había convertido en vergüenza y rabia, el no tenía nada que ver en cualquier pelea por lo que no entendía por que tuvo que pagarla.

-¿Qué? – Jay sonaba confundido pues no entendía lo que estaba mal, entonces Cameron se limito a rodar los ojos y mostrarle su muñeca donde un gran moretón ya se formaba.

-Y creo que realmente quería romper mis piernas – comento ignorando como aquel joven pasaba del asombro a la ira en solo un par de segundos -¿Jay? – mas antes de poder decir algo mas aquel árabe había salido corriendo del lugar, confundido y aun dolido Cameron regreso a su habitación para un merecido baño y una tarde de descanso, ese día ignoraría sus tareas.

Jay encontró a Mal más tarde Ben estaba con ella sin embargo en cuanto este se acerco Ben mágicamente parecía alejarse, tal vez noto la mirada asesina de Jay o Mal le pidió dejar, como fuera que fuese Jay tenia vía libre para enfrentar a la hada.

-¿Qué diablos Mal porque amenazas a Carlos?- furioso Jay no tardo en soltar su malestar con la hada que le miraba indiferente.

-Tocaste a Evie – dio como única explicación.

-No debió hechizarlo – contrataco el.

-La cosa es - Mal se acerco al joven totalmente indiferente por entrar en aquel espacio personal -que si tocas lo que es mío entonces yo romperé tu juguete – explico tranquila, sin ningún atavismo de ira pero una amenaza en toda regla.

-Creí que esto era nuestra familia – Jay mascullo con sus dientes apretando sus manos en puños a sus costados para detenerse de hacer algo más.

-Lo es pero hay una enorme diferencia entre Evie y tu mascota – termino ella pasando su dedo índice por la barbilla del mayor y sonreír amenazadoramente.

Ben llego entonces sonriendo a su novia quien tomándole de la mano se alejo, Jay se quedo ahí tragándose aquella ira que emergía de su interior, el había olvidado lo posesiva que podía ser Mal sobre todo con aquella princesa.

La cosa era que Mal estaba olvidando el punto de su familia feliz, que en su interior la semilla de dolor que Maléfica había sembrado se estaba alimentando de la ira y la confusión, pero sobre todo del miedo.

La gente hace cosas estúpidas cuanto tiene miedo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Al parecer confirmado esta que Cameron ama el baloncesto, por otro lado me puse a investigar y tratar de leer en inglés, Cameron está soltero, la información parecía reciente y él está libres chicas y chicos, ahora bien la razón de la novia viene de mi necesidad de darle a Cameron una razón para querer regresar a su mundo y darle algo que lo ate además de su familia, por otro lado una amiga me conto que ella leyó en Face que la novia de Cameron lo seguía por twitter y terminando saliendo, ella me lo conto, y le creí mi error, como él tiene novia en este fic, pero como ya tranquilice a muchas bajen sus escopetas yo me encargare de ella.**

 **Si no lo hace Jay primero muajajaj muajajaja.**

 **Así es amigos, se supone que los vampiros tienen control mental o algo así y ya que Evie tiene muchas similitudes con ellos decidí darle algo mas así que la voz de ella pude controlar la voluntad de un hombre pero solo unas horas, tendría que ordenarle completamente para tener un efecto permanente, luego de revisarlo me di cuenta que más bien parece una sirena a un vampiro, por eso de que solo ataca a los hombre…. Pero no importa Evie es genial por lo que lo dejaremos pasar.**

 **Por si queda alguna duda si la caja que menciono es el mismo bolso que carga a todas partes.**

 **Jay es inmune debido a que es una serpiente y su hechizo solo funciona en seres de sangre caliente.**

 **Referencias, referencias, yo misma me hago publicidad, el encuentro de Evie y su "amor" es el mismo que ella y Aladdin en el "Hijo de Jafar" jajaja mi otro fic, a que no se esperaban que Jay se acostara con ella, pues si, paso, recuerden que la isla es de lo peor, el sexo es solo una moneda de cambio.**

 **Cameron se va enamorando yey, si pensaron que todo seria miel sobre hojuelas están equivocados, los chicos eran malos y crueles aun les cuesta ser buenos incluso entre ellos.**

 **Mal tiene una extraña definición de lo que es una familia, de hecho ninguno de ellos lo entiende realmente, solo quieren estar juntos por que creen que así todo estará bien.**

 **Pensaba en hacer este fic específicamente sobre Cameron, ustedes saben encerrado en otro mundo sus vivencias y demás pero cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito lo de Evie, así que a la mierda, claro que Cameron es lo principal pero si mencionare parte de la vida de los demás si es relevante, esa es la razón por la que el anterior capitulo es demasiado tierno y este mas agresivo, Cameron estaba viviendo la parte agradable al principio ahora viene lo bueno.**

 **No parece mucho pero que Jay le motivara para entrar a Ballet significa mucho para Cameron, decidí usar el Ballet porque es por lo regular una clase mucho más popular en las escuelas de privadas, realmente es bueno para crear resistencia y flexibilidad.**

 **La canción es definitivamente "Algo Ahí" de La Bella y La Bestia no creo que tenga necesidad de explicar el porqué. -** **watch?v=HokXEj3P51M**

 **Deja una galleta si te gusto…**


	5. Chapter 5: El yo que odio tanto

**Capítulo 5: El yo que odio tanto.**

" _ **Un día alguien te va abrazar tan fuerte que todas tus partes rotas se juntaran de nuevo"- -Alejandro Jodorowsky.**_

 _-Pero madre yo quiero bailar - suplicante aquél niño miraba a su madre._

 _-Cariño esta oportunidad es única – y aquella mujer acaricio con verdadera ternura su mejilla, un simple gesto de amor - debes tomar una decisión hacer la audición para la escuela de danza y perder tu gran oportunidad o aceptar lo que podría realmente lanzarte a la fama- le miro tratando de hacerle entender, de enseñarle lo que era bueno para su vida._

 _-Soy buen bailarín – replico haciendo un tierno gesto._

 _-Y también lo eres jugando Básquet pero esto es tu futuro hijo, no tontos juegos, no digo que dejes el baile podrás seguir pero ahora esta película es más importante, eres joven Cameron debes aprovechar ahora – insistió ella._

 _-Si madre – y como siempre acepto aquel pequeño._

 _Ese día Cameron perdió su oportunidad para adicionar para la más prestigiosa escuela de danza del país, en su lugar obtuvo aquel papel en una película totalmente aburrida y con fuertes criticas._

* * *

Como todas las mañanas desde que despertó ahí y había empezado aceptar su destino de quedar atrapado en ese mundo momentáneamente Cameron se dirigió a tomar sus clases, todas ellas incluso las avanzadas en las que prácticamente no entendía nada, enserio ese Carlos debió vivir entre libros por que eso era lo que tenía que hacer si quería salvar el semestre.

Suspiro por milésima vez esa mañana ignorando la clase, se pregunto donde diablos estaba Jay tenían la misma clase y bueno el no iba a prestarle sus apuntes, no cuando después de la ultima vez dijo algo sobre el extraño cambio de escritura, el no era Carlos era obvio que no sabía escribir como el por lo que tener que explicar por qué repentinamente su escritura había cambiado no fue fácil, el no iba a ayudarle, no importa lo agradable que era con él.

La clase termino y al fin suspiro aliviado dirigiéndose al comedor, donde para su sorpresa no estaba Jay, de hecho la mesa que había reclamado como suya no había rastro de él, no recordaba verlo en toda la mañana, ahora que lo pensaba cuando despertó Jay no estaba ahí.

-Hey chicas, Ben – saludo dejando caer su bandeja a la mesa donde sus amigas y aquel rey ya estaban ahí - ¿alguna ha visto a Jay? – trato de parecer casual pero Mal simplemente se limito a levantar una ceja en su dirección pues definitivamente que el preguntara por Jay era algo nuevo.

-¿Otra nueva pelea Carlos? – cuestión la peli azul comiendo con verdaderos modales reales.

-No que yo sepa – Cameron comenzó a juguetear con sus verduras pensativo – no lo eh visto desde anoche, ¿podrías usar tu espejo? – pidió a la chica que se limitaba a seguir comiendo.

-Tal vez mas tarde – mas aquella chica le ignoro olímpicamente.

-Vamos Evie- frunció la nariz molesto estirando la mano decidido a tomar el espejo de su bolso el mismo.

-Dije que no – la reacción tan violenta de la chica no fue esperada por Cameron quien de inmediato retrocedió - no vueltas a intentar tomar mi bolso – dijo realmente enfadada, sus ojos se habían torneado a rojo dándole a su rostro un sombrío aspecto recordándole nuevamente a Cameron la extraña naturaleza de esos niños de la isla.

-Solo ve en tu espejo Evie – tanto Mal como Ben parecían totalmente tranquilos ante lo sucedido, aquel rey parecía acostumbrado comiendo tranquilamente, el realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a ver el cambio de Evie algo que había pasado tantas veces junto aquellos chicos que simplemente no causaba el mismo efecto en el, por lo que pidió para el más joven – por favor – termino con cortesía y a Evie no le quedó otra que obedecer.

-Esta en…. Oh – Evie de malagana reviso su espejo, al parecer en este mundo no necesitaba rimar ni nada solo debía pedir y el espejo lo concedía – viene para acá – termino volviendo a guardar su espejo no sin antes revisar su maquillaje.

Y así como lo dijo Evie minutos después Jay entro por las puertas de la cafetería ignorando la comida para dirigirse de inmediato a la mesa donde tras sentarse junto a él coloco un par de papeles sobre la mesa acercándoselos, corrección un par de boletos para… oh joder para el evento de motocross, Jay le había conseguido entradas, entradas que si bien no eran de primera fila fue simplemente impactante.

-¿Jay? – Cameron lleno de confusión aun miro al joven quien simplemente se limitó a parecer totalmente desinteresado robando sus uvas.

-¿Entonces quieres ir? – comento casual como si aquello se tratara de cualquier cosa, tal vez lo era pero no para Cameron.

-¿Vas a llevarme a ver un aburrido evento de motocross? – el aun no lo podía creer, de hecho no había levantado los boletos pues pensaba que eran alguna clase de ilusión que se desvanecerían en sus manos.

-Dijiste que querías asistir – rodo los ojos Jay mientras terminaba con aquellas uvas – romperemos el toque de queda e iremos esta noche – sentencio.

-Al menos podrían no discutir romper reglas frente a mí – murmuro Ben ya acostumbrado también a eso.

-Tranquilo Benny Boo el rey nunca se enterara –Mal bromeo a su novio mientras Ben se limitaba a rodar sus ojos.

-Creí… a ti no te gusta el motocross – susurro confundido pues recordaba como durante su salida, no cita claro que no Jay parecía de muy mal humor.

-No pero a ti si - explico estirándose mas para robar un pastelillo de Evie.

-Gracias – Cameron sonrió ante aquél gesto, cuando pensaba que empezaba a conocer aquel joven este le sorprendía nuevamente y aquel calor que sintió en su pecho definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Jay le guiñara un ojo al sonreírle de vuelta.

-Awww tendrán una cita – Emocionada Evie empezó a planear el atuendo de Cameron en su mente para la ocasión.

-Lo sé son repugnantes – Mal termino la frase de Evie sonriendo cuando Jay le lanzo el envoltorio de dicho postre a la cara.

-Solo asegúrense que no les atrapen – Ben aconsejo alegre por que nuevamente aquellos jóvenes empezaban a actuar más normal como antes.

Entonces Doug llego corriendo disculpándose por el retraso hablando sobre la banda y cosas que solamente Evie presto atención, Ben volvió a comer tranquilamente, Mal lanzo una mirada a la mesa para después levantarse y asegurar que tenia cosas que tramar por lo que debía estar sola, Jay por su parte se dedico a robar bocados de la comida de Cameron, y él, aquel viajero de otro mundo se lo permitió, no entendía por qué no podía dejar de sentirse de aquella manera.

La noche había sido perfecta, bueno más o menos, ok fue un total desastre, primero Evie le arrastro a su habitación para probarse miles de atuendos para su "cita" aun cuando le repitió sin descanso que no lo era, después llegar al lugar fue toda una faena, no había autobuses de noche y nadie pensó en eso y en tercera bueno a mitad del espectáculo les sacaron por que Jay discutió con un hombre, ok tal vez se gritaron un poco y bueno tal vez este les insulto y Jay reacciono violentamente.

A quien engañaba Jay rompió la nariz de aquel sujeto y le hubiera roto algo mas si no fuera por los guardias, así que solamente vieron la mitad del espectáculo y tuvieron que regresar caminando nuevamente pero al menos había sido completamente divertido, Cameron no se había divertido en años y se lo hizo saber a Jay entre risas tras recordar el rostro del sujeto que no creyó ser maltratado por un niño.

Esa noche Jay tomo su mano todo el camino a la escuela y Cameron se aseguró de dejarlo, pensó que tal vez este chico merecía ser tratado con mas consideración, después de todo había visto la forma en que tanto Mal como Evie actuaban y hasta ahora él había sido muy respetuoso con su persona, así que si Cameron se repitió que solo debería seguir actuando.

Así que Jay estaba mostrando ser una gran persona, era divertida y alegre y aun que aun le asustaba su mirada especial, aquella con la que veía a Chad principalmente estaba demostrando ser alguien totalmente inesperado, sobre todo por aquél extraño tatuaje que aun no lograba ver completamente pero el punto es que Jay era nada a lo que él se esperaba del ladrón que describía el libro.

Entonces tuvo la brillante idea de limpiar la habitación porque aun cuando Jay era en general agradable, apestaba en términos de orden y así fue como descubrió algo más del árabe.

-¿Jay que es todo esto? – pregunto observando el montón de baratijas escondidos en el baúl.

-Cosas – rodo los ojos, él sabía que esto de la limpieza no era una buena idea, pero Carlos se seguía quejando de un aroma extraño.

-¿Eso es pizza? – frunció la nariz el menor – esto no sirve amigo – empujo el pedazo de comida echado a perder con cuidado a una bolsa donde tenía basura – espera conozco esto - aparto el montón de celulares para tomar entré sus manos un reloj – un chico en mi clase perdió esto hace tres días, tiene sus iníciales y todo – reviso el dichosos reloj confundido- Jay donde lo…. Tu lo robaste – sus ojos se abrieron ante la verdad.

-Es lo que hago – rodo los ojos el mayor arrebatándole el preciado reloj – ¿terminaste? Quiero volver a dormir. – molesto por ser levantado de su siesta.

-Pero… estas en Auradon no debes robar- dijo entre confundido y alarmado- no tienes por qué hacerlo… Jay – llamo cuando el joven se limito a ignorarlo.

-No pudo evitarlo – al fin luego de varios minutos en silencio hablo – solo veo algo que me gusta y cuando me doy cuenta está en mis manos –suspiro dejándose caer en la cama – se supone que somos buenos pero- aquel chico miraba sus manos frustrado consigo mismo – Jafar me educo para hacerlo, no sé hacer nada mas, el dijo que no tenía valor de otra forma.

-Mentía – Cameron vio frente si un niño totalmente destrozado, vio a un joven tan frágil que había tenido que hacer cosas horribles para mantenerse con vida, para conseguir la aprobación de su padre, en aquel momento Jay era como un pequeño niño asustado – tú no tienes que robar para ser útil Jay – susurro sentándose a su lado – los viejos hábitos tardan en morir pero puedes dejarlo – sonrió animándole – se que puedes –termino dándole una enorme sonrisa Jay entonces le miro y el corazón de ambos latió con fuerza.

Cameron vio frente si por primera vez desde que llego aquella débil pero honesta sonrisa y Jay por primera vez en su vida vio a alguien que realmente creía en él, compartieron un silencio cómodo solo ahí mirándose ambos, sus respiraciones podían escucharse por la habitación, entonces Cameron lamio inocentemente sus labios, un gesto que fue interpretado por Jay quien inclinándose muy lentamente dándole todo el tiempo para evitarlo acerco sus bocas.

El no se movió y cuando sus labios se prensaron uno sobre otro casi contuvo el aliento, se dijo que esto era total y únicamente para no seguir levantando sospechas porque eso tenía que ser, porque él era Carlos de Vil y Jay era su novio besarse estaba permitido, el no entendía que estaba dando pie a algo más grande, ni que su corazón había dejado de ver aquello como una simple actuación.

Se quedaron ahí simplemente compartiendo el momento, Jay no empujo el beso mas allá de lo inocente y Cameron lo agradeció en silencio, pues el recuerdo de aquel hambriento beso durante el breve hechizo de Evie aun le hacía incomodo, le molestaba debido a la falta de albedrio que tuvo en el asunto más que nada.

Horas más tarde ambos chicos llevaron los objetos a la dirección de la escuela donde los objetos perdidos eran reclamados, claro que la mirada llena de sospecha de la secretaria del Hada madrina no paso desapercibida por ninguno de ellos, pero luego de que Cameron declara haberse topado con el escondite secreto de alguien tras una banca cerca al bosque les dejaron ir.

-Amigo no soy idiota como para delatarte – argumento el luego de que Jay le preguntara su razón por mentir causando solo otra risa del chico, y si la mano de Jay se apretó de la suya después de aquello, si cada vez que sentía el impulsó de robar el árabe se aferraba a él, ninguno lo menciono.

* * *

-Carlos necesito que... ¿qué diablos haces? – aquella chica entro por la puerta abierta deteniéndose de inmediato al ver al chico sobre la cama.

-HmCmomiendmmho… mgcereahml – hablo con la boca abierta donde la leche parecía escurrir tras haber tomado una cucharada, se encontraba en su cama sentado con las piernas cruzadas comiendo desde un cuenco sobre estas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso a esta hora? – Evie le miro confundida pues eran las tres de la tarde y el cereal solo era servido en el desayudo.

-HpmJaymah – respondió pues aun no había tragado su bocado.

-¿quieres pasarte eso? – frunció la nariz la princesa sin corona mirándole con reprobación y en cuanto aquel chico lo hizo su brillante sonrisa regreso de inmediato - cuando creí que tus modales empezaban a mejorar –suspiro – en fin necesito que vengas conmigo hora de la prueba de vestuario – aplaudió emocionada dando media vuelta.

-bien – suspiro el niño levantándose con dicho tazón en la mano.

-Baja ese tazón Carlos –en cuanto noto sus intenciones Evie le ordeno con suavidad.

-Pero las hojuelas se van a poner aguadas y así no me gusta – frunció la nariz caminando unos pasos aun con dicho plato.

-dije que lo dejaras – ordeno nuevamente, y aun que no utilizo su voz para hechizarle, no lo había hecho desde el incidente del beso, Cameron obedeció de inmediato pues empezaba a notar como en ojos una chispa carmín se destacaba, Evie sonrió al verlo dejar dicho tazón y se encamino por la puerta, en cuanto el la vio salir aquel niño aprovecho para meterse unas cucharadas mas de dicho cereal a la boca – ¡Carlos!- grito Evie desde el pasillo al ver que no era seguida.

-HfVoysmpf – intentado no ahogarse respondió para de inmediato salir a buscar a dicha princesa.

Luego de varias tortuosas horas, porque ahora que Carlos había decidido al parecer usar pantalones en lugar de short, Evie tenía que tomar nuevas medidas y ajustar el largo de dichas prendas que nunca antes habían sido impedimento, entonces cuando Cameron empezaba seriamente a arrepentirse de abrir su boca y retractarse de los pantalones para poder regresar a su habitación y terminar su dichoso cereal o comer un nuevo plato porque seguramente aquellas hojuelas estarían desintegrándose en la leche a estas alturas, un teléfono sonó, más bien el celular de Evie, el ruido que parecía no molestar a la princesa que simplemente le ignoraba.

-¿No vas a contestar? – pregunto luego de que aquel celular sonara por largos minutos.

-No – fue toda la explicación que parecía aquella chica iba a dar mientras colocaba los alfileres en la bastilla del pantalón.

-Parece urgente – insistió tras escuchar sonar a dicho aparato por quinta vez consecutiva.

-Ignóralo es Doug – descarto como si nada concentrada en su trabajo.

-El te hizo algo porque sabes que podría golpearlo por ti- trato de animarla al notar el cambio de humor de la joven.

-Voy a terminar con él, simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo - siguió hablando como si aquello no importara ni un poco, Cameron sabia que algo andaba mal, muy mal pues había visto la alegría de Evie con aquel chico pero si ella no iba a decirle nada el tampoco quería empujarle – tienen razón merezco algo mejor.

-¿Qué? - aquello lo descoloco, Cameron no entendía lo que sucedía Evie y Doug parecían tan bien juntos y ahora ella venia y le decía de la manera más frívola que existía que merecía algo mejor, joder esta chica realmente era hija de la reina malvada puesto que no pensaba en otra cosa más que el estatus, seguramente pensaba regresar a la búsqueda de un príncipe.

-Tú sabes un príncipe – continuó ella levantándose para mirar desde lejos la simetría del conjunto.

-¿Creí que Doug te hacia feliz? – realmente tenía que callarse y dejar a esa chica hacer lo que le viniera en gana después de todo ellos no eran amigos, no se caían bien y definitivamente no le importaba.

Pero entonces la mirada de la princesa sin corona se ensombreció y pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos negándose a caer.

-¿Evie? – pregunto dudoso pues a esas alturas ya no sabía que sucedía con la chica.

-No sé qué te sorprende tu no parabas de repetírmelo, Doug es un don nadie, merezco algo mejor, un príncipe – ella se alejo aun mas abrazándose a si misma dejando caer su máscara por primera vez delante de Cameron – bueno deberían estar felices les hare caso.

-¿Deberíamos? – pregunto confundido - ¿Quiénes exactamente?

-Tu, Mal y Jay por supuesto – dijo enojada – siempre repitiéndome lo mucho que desperdicio mi tiempo en alguien como Doug - mordió su labio suavemente en nerviosismo – puedo tener a quien quisiera – susurró bajito con mucho dolor.

-En primera Evie eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, y definitivamente podrías tener a quién quisieras, un príncipe, un lord, un rey… pero no lo hagas por que definitivamente Ben no apreciaría que fueras su nueva madrasta – bromeo un poco para aligerar el ambiente – y segundo yo no creo que debas menos preciar a Doug solo porque no es un príncipe.

-Pero Mal y Jay dicen que debo dejarlo – insistió ella como aun tratándose de convencerse de sus palabras.

-Así que vas a hacer lo que ellos dicen – Cameron ya estaba a su lado mirándole un poco molesto por la actitud tan pasiva de la joven.

-Somos familia Carlos y debo escucharles – dio como explicación.

-La familia no te obliga a hacer cosas que odias Evie – continuo el - sino todo lo contrario te apoya aun cuando te hayas embarrado hasta el fondo.

-¿Creí que tampoco te gustaba Doug? – contra ataco ella un poco confundida.

-El no es un mal chico – admitió mirándole fijamente.

-Mal y Jay creen que puedo encontrar algo mejor – insistió pero ahora ella no le miraba pus sus ojos estaban en el suelo - Un príncipe.

-Príncipe o no lo único que importa es que te quiera a ti y te haga feliz – hablo él con voz calmada ante el miedo de asustar a la peli azul.

-Dicen que solo me quiere por cómo me veo – ella volvió a hablar jugando con el dobladillo de su falda totalmente nerviosa - cuando nos conocimos fue mi belleza lo que le atrajo y…

-Mira no voy a mentirte todo el mundo se fija primero en la belleza, yo lo hago, sus ojos, lo hermosa que una chica es pero lo que realmente enamora, y digo enamorar a tal punto de desear estar con esa persona todo el tiempo está aquí – señalando su pecho – o aquí –ahora su cabeza – eres inteligente y bella, la chica perfecta Evie, puedes tener literalmente a quien desees y si ese es Doug no le veo el problema, que importa que diga Mal, que importa Jay si Doug te hace feliz, si es la razón por la que sonríes entonces sigue con él – termino cruzándose de brazos para hacer el punto – la cosa es que si el te valora por quien eres realmente eso es lo único que importa – le sonrió con calidez esperando transmitir su punto.

-¿Cuándo te volviese un experto en estos temas? – pregunto Evie tras largos segundos angustiosos de silencio para al fin mirarle.

-El internet ayuda mucho – volvió a sonreírle para hacerla reír.

-¿Un Rey eh? – continuo ella luego de que efectivamente Cameron le hiciera reír.

-Te lo dije a quien quieras – asintió nuevamente dando su poyo.

-No creo que Mal este feliz de que yo sea su suegra – bromeo ahora la joven de mucho mejor humor sacando una nueva carcajada del chico.

-Se pondrá furiosa – respondió entre risas - Evie debo advertirte que si Doug resulta ser un idiota voy a golpearlo y no detendré a Jay de hacerlo – concluyo mirándole fijamente para demostrarle que no bromeaba sobre eso.

-Lo sé Carlos – suspiro ella agradecida - Gracias.

Y entonces ellos volvieron a lo suyo, Cameron no pensó mas en el tema pues nuevamente el teléfono de Evie sonó, esta vez ella contesto para inventar escusas por evitar a su novio quien no estuvo enterado de lo cerca de ser un ex que estuvo.

Cuando llego a su habitación su cereal ya no estaba, Jay lo había devorado por que "lo abandonaste, conoces las reglas" y no Cameron no las conocía pero al parecer si dejabas un alimento abandonado cualquier otro podía venir y comerlo, algo que solo era exclusivo entre ellos cabe mencionar. El no le menciono a Jay su conversación con Evie ni el papel fundamental para evitar su ruptura, no quería escuchar a aquel chico que empezaba agradarle despotricar sobre lo posiblemente inútil que era Doug para la peli azul, Cameron solo recordó a su novia, la chica que le esperaba en casa, aquella por la que también haría lo que fuera y no podía imaginar dejar solo porque su familia se lo pidiera, su abuela lo había intentado cuando la conoció pero simplemente desistió cuando Cameron le aseguro que no iba a dejarle nunca.

El se quedo ahí, pensando mucho sobre el tema, sobre todo el tiempo que ya llevaba en aquel mundo y aun no encontraba la manera de regresar, sobre el miedo de ser descubierto y tal vez reprendido por suplantar a un chico villano, entonces miro a Jay quien nuevamente en camiseta paseaba por la habitación, casi se distrae al notar lo que parecía tinta al contorno de la camiseta, el tatuaje misterioso, pero de inmediato regreso a lo importante en lo furioso que se pondría al haberse engañado y dios no quería pensar en lo que Mal le haría.

Jay había estado hablando desde que vio entrar a Carlos habitación pero este definitivamente no le respondía notando entonces que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, algo que hacía mucho últimamente al igual que parlotear sin sentido lo cual era nuevo pero de alguna forma adorable por lo que aprovechando su distracción se acerco hasta estar cerca de aquel niño y le robo un suave beso de sus labios. Cameron despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió aquellos labios contra los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente ante el acto causando la risa del mayor que se alejo alegando lo adorable que lucía, él de inmediato cubrió sus labios molesto pero totalmente sonrojado por aquél acto.

El árabe no lo supo pero Cameron se durmió aquella noche tocando sus labios, ahí justo donde Jay le había besado, cualquier pensamiento de su novia fue borrado aquella noche por un pequeño beso.

* * *

Mal tenía un par de teorías por el extraño comportamiento de Carlos, pero en cuanto Jay menciono la coronación algo dentro de ella se contrajo, el miedo parecía inundarle.

-Si esto es algún efecto por lo de Maléfica - hablo no queriendo admitir que su madre tuviera algo que ver no después de tanto tiempo de derrotarla - el lago encantado disolverá cualquier rastro de magia en el – sentencio asegurándose que Jay entendiera el punto, Evie a su lado solo callo pues no estaba muy segura había empezado a gustarle este nuevo Carlos, sobre todo después de su ultima platica, no hay que mencionar que ella no menciono este asunto con Mal pues no quería tentar su suerte y verla mas furiosa.

Horas más tarde cuando se reunieron con el menor quien cuando no estaba en práctica de Ballet se encontraba en la biblioteca y vaya que lo necesitaban sus notas habían bajado mucho últimamente, no estaba reprobando pero tampoco era el brillante genio de siempre.

-Despeja tu sábado por que iremos al lago encantado, necesito algo de sol – Soltó Evie nada más verlo llegar a la mesa donde comerían.

-¿No es ese el lugar donde Ben te llevo a una cita la primera vez? – Cameron soltó sin pensar mirando a Mal que tomaba un bocado de una manzana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- aquella dejo su alimento para entrecerrar los ojos y mirarle entre confundida y sospechosa, pues no recordaba decirle a ninguno de los dos sobre aquello.

-Mmmm… tal vez Evie lo menciono – mintió pateándose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado.

-Si, tal vez lo hice en fin iras y no es negociable – por suerte Evie salió a su rescate, ella no lo había mencionado, no cuando Mal se lo conto tras mucha insistencia por parte de ella, pero no quería causarle más problemas al chico por lo que apoyo su mentira.

-Descuida Evie ya sabes lo mucho que le encanta nadar a Carlos – Mal menciono sin importancia pero secretamente esperando la reacción del chico.

-Tienes razón estoy extasiado y lleno de gozo por la idea –lamentablemente la respuesta de Cameron llena de sarcasmo no pudo decirle nada.

Mal volvió a morder su manzana sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Carlos, aquel chico que comía sin ganas y se miraba tan cansado de tanto estudio, ella se prometió que descubriría lo que pasaba, ella iba a arreglar a Carlos, no iba a permitir perder a su familia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Antes que nada tengo que decirlo, a muchos de ustedes no les gusto que Jay se acostara con Evie porque engañaba a Carlos, bueno solo diré que para cada cosa hay una razón y todo se va a aclarar en su momento este fic va a terminar aclarando cada punto y si tienen más dudas háganmelo saber.**

 **Chicos sigo inventándome un montón de cosas, debido a que es un actor muy joven no hay mucho de donde escoger en su discografía, tiene un currículo como exactamente esperaría para alguien de su edad y realmente no hay mucho de donde escoger, es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre gente real por lo regular solo los imagino en mi cabeza por qué debo investigar datos reales y esas cosas de la gente y jamás había pensado que haría de alguien tan joven, enserio estoy acostumbrada a obsesionarme con gente más grande… que me has hecho Cameron?, en fin ignoren la inconsistencias y sean felices, yo lo seré.**

 **Ben ya está acostumbrado a las reacciones de sus amigos, los demás estudiantes no tanto.**

 **Nadie se ha preguntado hasta ahora donde diablos están los demás chicos villanos?, porque no hay nadie más de la isla? No?... bueno ahora lo hacen porque yo lo dije así que tal vez debería pensar en algo…**

 **Jay no puede evitar robar, es un padecimiento real que necesita terapia, no lo eh investigado mucho pero sé que las personas con esto sienten la necesidad de robar, a veces son objetos inútiles, otros no tanto, Jay padece principios de este por lo que está a tiempo de parar, el tiene un tatuaje esto ya estaba pensado desde el segundo cap no crean que me lo acabo de sacar de la manga es solo que olvide mencionarlo y sin Cameron en el Tourney no hay razón para que vea a Jay salir de una ducha… aun.**

 **Es un hecho que Cameron adora comer cereal a todas horas del día.**

 **Tal vez debería ponerle nombre a la novia de Cameron mmm… que les parece Kate?**

 **Dejen sus galletas abajo…**


	6. Capítulo 6: El lado oscuro de la luna

**Notas: Alguien me prometió un costal de galletas por esta actualización… quiero mis galletas…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El lado oscuro de la luna.**

" _ **Yo soy malo, y eso es bueno. Nunca seré bueno, y eso no es malo. No quisiera ser nadie más que yo." – Ralph el demoledor**_

Los días habían pasado, se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses, ya nadie veía de raro a Carlos y su acostumbrado cambio short por pantalones, o ver lo expresivo que se había vuelto, usando expresiones extrañas y moviendo sus manos por todas partes al hablar, el cambio bruscos en sus calificaciones se hicieron notar pero nuevamente nadie presto atención, nadie a parte de sus profesores que no se explicaban este cambio.

Sus clases de danza también rendían frutos pues su cuerpo comenzó a notarse cada vez más sano, su piel tomo un color más saludable y su interacción con otros chicos también cambio, todos vieron pasar a Carlos el tímido chico que se ocultaba detrás de sus amigos de la isla a Carlos el chico que no temía mandarte a la mierda si te lo merecías, era increíble cómo había logrado hacer más amistades en los últimos dos meses que desde que llego a de la isla.

Y fue por este nuevo cambio, todas estas amistades que siempre le saludaban sonriente entre los pasillos que realmente pedían su opinión sobre temas que nunca antes conocía que aquel incidente pasó.

Azis era como muchos en Auradon un príncipe, uno que gracias a dios no era arrogante como Chad pero tenía un pequeño defecto, era súper competitivo, tenía que ser el mejor en todo, de hecho lo era, Azis era prácticamente la estrella deportiva de Auradon mucho antes que llegara Jay pero entonces tuvo que regresar a Agrabah y perder su título, por eso cuando regreso no le agrado mucho la idea de ser reemplazado y mucho menos que se tratara del hijo del hombre que intentó matar a su padre, si Azis podía ser un poco rencoroso también, por lo que ambos jóvenes se odiaban, aun cuando se trataban con mucho respeto el príncipe haciendo alarde de su sangre real mostrándose estoico y Jay reprimiendo las ganas de machacarlo cada que este lo provocaba su interacción era bastante civilizada.

Hasta que Carlos o mejor dicho Cameron apareció en el campo del torneo muy enojado porque Jay había tomado su tarea de química y él pensaba terminarla ya que su clase de ballet termino temprano, cabe mencionar que tal vez iba vestido aun en aquel leotardo que volvía loco a Jay y definitivamente lucia mucho mejor ya que empezaba a ganar musculo.

Azis noto entonces al niño, vio como los ojos de Jay se iluminaron, escucho las burlas de sus demás compañeros para los "novios" y un maligno plan se formó en su cabeza, o al menos esa era la idea, resulto para su gran sorpresa que Carlos era definitivamente no como se esperaba del hijo de una mujer loca, tenía excelentes modales, así como un amplio conocimiento de la cultura pop, le gustaba las motos y ni hablar del motocross, joder incluso su gusto musical era muy parecido.

Aquel príncipe definitivamente decidió olvidar su plan para fastidiara Jay y dedicarse a entablar una bonita amistad con el chico y no es porque le gustara, reconocía el atractivo del joven pero tenía novia y la amaba mucho, por lo que perderse durante horas en conversaciones muy interesantes con el hijo de Cruella se volvió algo rutinario, él era divertido y Azis empezaba a cambiar de idea ante los chicos de la isla.

Entonces Jay los vio, mal interpreto una situación, el toque casual de Azis, aquel que rodeaba los pequeños hombros de su niño mientras imitaba la canción tan conocía de sus padres, una invitación totalmente inocente, una risa procedente de Cameron totalmente sincera, aquella mirada compartida por dos amigos de gustos iguales se transformaría en lo que parecía una tragedia.

Cameron caminaba en dirección a su clase danza nuevamente, el recital seria en unos días el estrés definitivamente le estaba matando por lo que era comprensible que fuera tan distraído, porque no tenía por qué sufrir intimidaciones, la última vez que algo así paso Freddy aquella chica de piel morena con la boca llena de afilados dientes le llamo mascota, insultándole de formas tan sutiles pero crueles haciendo alusión a la vida en la isla, a Cameron pudo importarle poco, no era Carlos sin embargo el imponente estado intimidante que emanaba la joven le congelo por un momento entonces Mal llego y le amenazo de la forma más descarada posible mostrando sus ojos verdes y aquellas escamas negras el incidente no paso a mayores cuando el buen rey Ben le dio una sutil advertencia, así que no, él no tenía que soportar intimidación, no cuando era amigo íntimo del rey, no cuando su novio era el chico más intimidante de la escuela, no cuando todos parecían agradarle, por eso fue una total sorpresa cuando al doblar una esquina un brazo le empujo con fuerza contra una pared haciendo soltar un suave quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Jay se cernía sobre el mirándole muy, pero muy molesto.

-Jay… ¿qué te pasa a ti amigo? – Cameron estaba asustado, por un momento pensó que Jay lo había averiguado todo, sabia de la farsa, de que no era su novio y estaba fingiendo, demonios Jay iba a matarle ahí mismo.

-¿Por qué diablos estas coqueteando con Azis? – aquello no se lo esperaba, el temor de Cameron se transformó de inmediato del miedo a la confusión, tal vez un poco de alivio pero Jay no parecía notarlo.

-¿Coquetear? – repitió confuso - yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie – le empujo para sacarlo de espacio personal pues además la mano en su pecho empezaba a presionarse cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo llamas entonces a lo que vi? – Jay quito la mano de su pecho solo para agarrarle del brazo y apretarlo con furia – Tan cerca de Azis justo al salir de clases.

-Solo hablábamos – explico pues efectivamente Azis le había buscado para mostrarle por medio de una fotografía su más reciente adquisición de motocicleta, el definitivamente no estaba coqueteando.

-Tu eres mi novio Carlos –y el agarre en su mano se hico más fuerte -eres mío – gruño, si efectivamente Jay gruño mostrando sus dientes afilados, las pupilas de sus ojos se cerraron hasta volverse pequeñas rendijas que le helaron la piel, pues aquél joven parecía verdaderamente perdido en la ira.

-¿Disculpa? – sin embargo Cameron no iba a dejarse mangonear de aquél modo - Yo no soy de tu propiedad – empujo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de su mano buscando una salida.

-Estas jugando un juego muy peligroso aquí Carlos, no me hagas perder la paciencia – Cameron no logro mucho solamente que Jay volviera a empujarle por los hombros contra la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria dañando su espalda.

-¿Jay? – Ahora realmente estaba asustado pues no le había visto de aquella manera, no tan perdido en la ira, ni siquiera cuando Evie lo hechizo.

-Eh sido muy agradable, demasiado agradable contigo últimamente no me provoques – siseo ahora como una serpiente muy cercana a su rostro.

-¿Así que este es el momento en el que te pido perdón y accedo a que me trates como un objeto? –Cameron respondió sin pensar, el miedo dentro de él se había transformado ahora en ira - bien pues eso no va a pasar amigo - frunció la nariz forcejeando para salir de aquél agarre siéndole inútil, entonces tomando su rostro con una sola mano Jay forzó su lengua hasta su garganta, fue un beso agresivo, nada comparado al que le dio la primera vez, muy lejos al que Cameron le dio bajo el hechizo y sobre todo no era aquel tímido beso que le dio aquella tarde en su habitación, no este fue tan violento, invasivo, lleno de ira y rencor, Cameron sintiéndose amenazado y por qué parecía que Jay no necesitaba respirar hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, el enterró sus dientes igual de afilados en el labio del mayor hasta hacerle sangrar.

-No – Jay sonrió tras alejarse y limpiar la sangre de su labio con sus dedos – ahora es el momento en el que dejas de comportarte como una jodida puta.

-Tú no eres mi dueño – respondió desafiante el pequeño no queriendo dar marcha atrás a su punto sin importar lo mucho que ese chico le aterraba en aquel momento, pues él no se iba a dejar someter de aquella forma.

-Si, lo soy – volvió a besarle a la fuerza apretándole contra sí pero Cameron esta vez estaba preparado por lo que le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna para que lo suelte.

-Idiota - murmuro Cameron tras ver como Jay caía de frente a la pared donde momento antes le aprisionaba – puedes venir a disculparte cuando madures un poco – termino para alejarse del chico.

Jay se quedó ahí, el dolor en sus partes privadas no eran lo único que le hicieron reflexionar, volvió a probar la sangre que aun emanaba de su labio un poco confuso, Carlos jamás se había rebelado contra él, no desde hace un par de años, claro que aquel pecoso sabia como defenderse, traía una navaja consigo por una razón pero con él jamás opuso resistencia, Carlos era totalmente sumiso cuando Jay intentaba algo así que aquel repentino cambio era extraño, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios sonrisa que se fue transformado en risa este no era Carlos, era alguien nuevo, decidido, diferente, y joder era completamente excitante, era obvio que le tenía miedo pero aun así le enfrentaba, este niño se daba a respetar y no se sometía ante sus formas bárbaras, este chico no era su Carlos y lo peor era que empezaba a gustarle mucho más.

* * *

Los días después de aquel incidente eran muy tenso, Cameron pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la habitación y Jay en el campo de Tourney mandándole miradas de odio a Azis, cuando se daba la oportunidad y si se excedía un poco en su fuerza al teclearlo durante las prácticas definitivamente no eran por celos, en la noche cuando forzosamente tenían que ir ambos a dormir Cameron pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño para salir cambiado y meterse debajo de las sabanas, el árabe por su parte ni siquiera lo miraba se dirigía directo a su cama y se recostaba, aquellos dos chicos dormían dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Hasta que una noche particularmente en la que Cameron no podía dormir el volteo, se giró en su propia cama intentando distinguir la espalda de Jay, por suerte los rayos de la luna siempre colándose por la ventana lo permitieron y él pudo verlo a ese chico tan celoso dormir sin mirarle, algo dentro de su pecho se contrajo ante esa sensación, la de ser ignorado, un vacío que no comprendía.

La siguiente noche ambos se durmieron dando la espalda como costumbre y como costumbre Cameron se giró para ver nuevamente la espalda de Jay solo que ahora él dormía de frente, aquel niño se sorprendió al principio cerrando con fuerza los ojos temiendo ser descubierto pero la respiración regular del árabe le dijo que todo estaba bien, esa noche Cameron se durmió contemplando el rostro apacible de Jay, se veía tan diferente dormido definitivamente se parecía a Boo boo pero había algo más, cuando el corazón de este empezó a latir con fuerza tras darse cuenta el tiempo y dedicación que le tomo encontrar las pequeñas diferencias de ese rostro dormido y su mejor amigo supo que algo no estaba bien.

Para la quinta noche los ojos de Jay se abrieron atrapando a Cameron mirándole desde la cama, claro que el fingió dormir pero el retumbar en su corazón lo traiciono, sin embargo ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ambos callaron por miedo, ambos dejaron pasar lo que bien podía ser una reconciliación y Cameron realmente odio ser tan cobarde y detesto a Jay por ser tan idiota y no aprovechar para reconciliarse, porque él no quería seguir enojado, él no podía, no soportaba dejar de hablar con él, no cuando ya nadie iba por él después de su clase de Ballet, no cuando no había un brazo alrededor de sus hombros entre clases, no cuando no había quien robara porciones de comida durante el almuerzo, no cuando no había quien le mirara como Jay.

Cameron quien había estado seguro de muchas cosas en su vida, por primera vez se preguntó ¿si así era como se sentía estar enamorado, por qué no pasaba lo mismo con Kate?

Ya no podía negarlo más y aun que sentía que traicionaba mucho a Kate tuvo que admitirlo al menos para el que ya no fingía, se estaba enamorando de Jay.

Al día siguiente en su acostumbrado auto reclusión Evie le encontró, aquella chica parecía algo molesta.

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Evie sentándose en la hierba fresca junto a Cameron, llevando a Dude consigo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Cameron ni siquiera la miro se limitó a seguir leyendo su aburrido libro de historia.

-Sera porque has estado evitando a Jay, - señalo lo obvio alisando los pliegues de su vestido - no lo niegues ok.

-No lo estoy evitando solo no quiero tratar con idiotas – murmuro molesto intentando enterrar su nariz dentro del libro para liberase de aquella conversación.

-¿Qué ha hecho el ahora? – suspiro Evie como una madre que intenta comprender a su hijo.

-Ya te lo dije ser un idiota – murmuro mostrándole su brazo – se ha puesto todo agresivo.

-¿Qué has hecho tú para ponerle así? – Ella miro el enorme moretón en el ante brazo de Cameron pero nuevamente eso no era nada, aquello parecía una insignificancia para el termino violento al que estaban acostumbrados sobre todo si venía de Jay.

-Nada – frunció la nariz molesto – el malinterpreto todo lo juro – pero la mirada de la joven era de incredulidad – Azis y yo estábamos platicando sobre motos, porque sabias que tiene una enorme colección de motos en Agrabah solo charlábamos sobre ellas y el motocross nada malo pero Jay nos vio y dijo que estaba "coqueteando" con él – termino tras hacer las comillas en el aire con sus dedos – como si estuviera deseoso de salir con algún otro chico – se cruzó de brazos molesto porque era verdad admitía que le gustaba Jay pero una cosa era descubrir que al parecer era bisexual porque aún estaba seguro que le gustaban las niñas y otra muy diferente era querer meterse en los pantalones de cualquier otro chico, no claro que no en todo caso Cameron podía ser gay pero exclusivamente para Jay, no Azis, no cualquier otro muchas gracias.

-Sabes que él es muy posesivo – defendió ella a Jay porque ya empezaba a ver el escenario posible de aquélla discusión.

-Bueno yo no soy un objeto que pueda guardar en su baúl – gruño haciendo alusión al montón de baratijas que Jay aun guardaba todas aquellas de robos pasados o simplemente de momentos en los que no pudo controlarse y después llevarían a objetos perdidos.

-Escucha Carlos esto es nuevo para todos nosotros – usando su voz más dulce pero sin llegar a hechizarlo Evie trato de hacerle entrar en razón - sabes cómo eran las cosas en la isla, solo teme que tú le dejes – confeso al fin el gran miedo del árabe.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarle estamos juntos desde la isla no? – Cameron soltó el libro en el aire de manera dramática - ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-Tú lo has dicho desde la isla donde no se hacen relaciones, todo es por conveniencia – explico pero nuevamente la mirada confusa del niño le hizo sospechar algo, él no era Carlos, ¿pero eso no era posible verdad? Porque este debía ser Carlos sí, lo era solo necesitaba recordarle las cosas importantes - salir con Jay allá era el equivalente a salir con un príncipe aquí, protección garantizada no solo por el también Mal y alimento asegurado cualquiera en la isla hubiera deseado ser tan siquiera el juguete favorito de Jay o Mal pero el caso es que aquí es diferente, aquí tienes la opción de elegir así que por qué elegirías a un sucio ladrón cuando puedes tener algo mejor como un príncipe.

-Él no es un ladrón Evie deja de degradarlo – ahora parecía molesto porque esta chica había insultado a Jay.

-Yo no lo hago, pero así piensa él – Evie sonrió internamente al ver como Cameron saltaba de inmediato a la defensa de Jay- solo está muy asustado de perderte, pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

-Esa no es excusa para ponerse violento – pero Cameron nuevamente recordó su enojo, el ante brazo amoratado y el miedo que sintió así como la indignación de ser tratado como un objeto - no me importa cómo eran las cosas en la isla pero aquí la violencia no es una forma de demostrar amor, o al menos no para mí.

-¿Has visto a Jay alguna vez sin camiseta? – ella pareció cambiar el tema lo cual agradeció con gusto -no verdad, eh tenido sexo con él y ni siquiera lo he visto desnudo completamente – oh tal vez no quería saber sobre eso.

-¿Tú qué? – dijo entre sorprendido y molesto, era verdad que no había pensado en eso pero efectivamente Jay siempre llevaba una camiseta, para dormir, tras salir del baño recién duchado siempre la bendita camiseta.

-Descuida fue como forma de pago en la isla él no te estaba engañando o algo – desestimo la chica y Cameron realmente bufo algo celoso aun que debía recordarse que él no era Carlos y si eso fue en la isla entonces no tenía que ver con el - sé que Cruella fumaba mucho y tenía esa fusta Carlos eh visto las cicatrices, todos a estas alturas – señalo causando un malestar en Cameron pues realmente no quería recordar aquéllas cicatrices – Maléfica solía encadenar a Mal en la parte trasera de la tienda cuando esta le decepcionaba, la última vez fue tras no conseguir el ojo del dragón, la marca en su tobillo aún no se borra – Evie parecía susurrar bajito rompiendo una promesa con su mejor amiga pero deseando con el corazón poder ayudarles - Mi madre usaba acido, tengo cicatrices en varias partes de mi cuerpo, por eso soy muy cuidadosa con mi ropa - continuo estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de aquél suplicio - bueno el padre de Jay tenía un látigo, él no te lo dirá pero aun cuando todos hemos sufrido las cicatrices para el son – ella dudo, solo un segundo pues los ojos fijos de Cameron en ella le pedían continuar - son un símbolo de que no es digno de nada, como pude proteger a alguien cuando no pudo protegerse a sí mismo, Jay cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti Carlos, para nadie de hecho, sé que Mal las oculto tras un tatuaje pero el simplemente no se siente cómodo mostrándolas, no cuando cree que le hacen ver débil.

-Jay no es débil, él ha logrado superar tantas cosas, está trabajando muy duro para ser mejor cada día y… - y ahí estaba otra vez saltando en defensa de Jay, del chico que le había violentado por unos estúpidos celos, Cameron era un idiota.

-Además estamos hablando de Azis sabes que no se llevan bien - Evie estaba feliz porque con Carlos, este nuevo Carlos que actuaba tan diferente que saltaba en cualquier oportunidad para defender a Jay.

-No es mi culpa que ambos estén resentidos por lo de sus padres – y nuevamente se cruzaba de brazos indignado, él no tenía culpa en sus estúpidos odios que ni siquiera eran de ellos, en estúpidas peleas que no eran suyas para batallar.

-¿Qué pasaría si Nita empieza a coquetear con Jay eh?, dime ¿te gustaría que la hija de las personas que enviaron a la isla a tu madre saliera con tu novio? – y aquella era una buena pregunta, si aquella hubiera sido hecha semanas atrás cuando Cameron aun deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a casa él hubiera estado de acuerdo, hubiera empujado a Jay gustoso a los brazos de aquella chica solo para estar libre de su presencia, pero eso había sido antes, antes de conocer al árabe, antes de enamorarse de él.

-No – susurro Cameron entendiendo parte de la situación, el no estaría feliz – pero no voy a ser un novio maltratado.

-No te digo que lo seas, habla con el arregla las cosas y por favor quita esa cara llena de dolor, joder ambos parecen perritos apaleados.

Evie tenía razón, debía arreglar las cosas con Jay, aclarar el mal entendido y poner algunos límites, el venia de una isla donde la violencia era cosa de todos los días por lo que es posible que no conociera otros modos, sin embargo ahora era él quien no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, como empezar a arreglar algo que se rompía por exactamente falta de comunicación, Cameron no sabía que decir para volver a ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de Jay.

Diablos era totalmente gay para este chico.

* * *

El día que tanto temía llego, bueno uno de los días, más específicamente aquel donde irían al lago encantado porque al parecer nadie entendía que el tenia obligaciones, como estudiar como un maldito nerd solo para mantenerse en las clases avanzadas o ensayar el doble para que su profesora no le arrebatara su papel en el recital.

Así que si, perdónenlo por no estar saltando de emoción cuando llegaron al lago, que debía admitir era mucho más hermoso que cuando lo vio durante las filmaciones, agua tan clara que efectivamente podía ver aquéllas piedras brillantes desde la orilla, por un segundo la idea de conseguir una de estas para desear regresar a casa paso por su mente pero fue desestimada de inmediato por aquella voz.

-¿Esas son coronas en sus Short? – pregunto incrédula Evie al notar como aquel rey que se había dado tiempo nuevamente para ellos, se quitaba sus pantalones y dejaba ver su acostumbrado bañador recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza.

En minutos Ben estaba a su lado y al siguiente desapareció entre los árboles para reaparecer más allá y en una saliente desde donde salto lleno de emoción.

-Definitivamente voy a lanzarme de ahí – murmuro Cameron sacándose de inmediato la sudadera que llevaba y dejándose solamente su bañador negro con rojo para correr prácticamente a aquella saliente.

-¿Mal? – murmuro Evie tras ver como Cameron saltaba desde la roca y caía en un grito de emoción para después salir de las aguas cristalinas nadando como todo un experto.

-Lo sé Evie –susurro ella mirando fijamente al chico que se acercaba a ellas - maldición Carlos aléjate apestas a perro mojado – gruño para alejarle.

-Huy chistes de perro Mal te hacia más inteligente que eso – respondió sonriente todo resentimiento olvidado pues realmente se sentía más revitalizado y lleno de vida.

-Ve por ella – entonces Mal lanzo una pequeña ramita cercana y obligo prácticamente a Cameron atraerla con su acostumbrada mirada de miedo.

-¿Creí que ninguno de ustedes sabía nadar? – Ben llego a su lado secándose con una toalla.

-No lo hacemos – murmuro mal humorada el hada sin dejar de ver como ese niño nadaba pacíficamente entre las aguas cristalinas, la ramita olvidada completamente.

-Pero tal vez Carlos si – Evie se apresuró a comentar - el paso mucho más tiempo en el tiradero donde llegaban las barcazas de Auradon tal vez aprendió para no ahogarse por si caía.

-Lo siento – Ben parecía realmente culpable -por ser tan indiferente ante su situación.

-Ben cállate no es tu culpa – el hada miro a su novio dando una pequeña sonrisa colocando su mano sobre la de él para reconfortarle pues sabía lo sentimental que se ponía - buen chico - Cameron llego entonces para interrumpir su momento como venganza dejando caer la ramita entre ellos y cuando escucho aquel nuevo chiste sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para mojar a ambos y de inmediato se lanzó al agua lejos de las manos de Mal – Ben – gruño ella al ver se totalmente mojada, su novio se limitó a asentir para de inmediato lanzarse al agua y arrastrarle de vuelta a tierra donde Mal tomaría su venganza.

Pasaron la tarde entre juegos y risas, comiendo y bebiendo gustos los bocadillos que habían preparado, olvidando por un instante la verdadera razón de su ida a ese peculiar lago, todos menos Jay que aún era ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo por Cameron, por lo que permaneció ahí sentando en su chaqueta lo más lejos del agua y de cierto pecoso solo mirándole de vez en cuando.

Entonces mientras la charla de las chicas se hacía más aburrida y Ben se dedicaba a mirar el cabello de Mal de forma totalmente no espelúznate, si claro, Jay noto que cierto niño no estaba más ahí, de hecho el agua parecía tranquila, demasiado tranquila, pues de Cameron estar ahí sería muy ruidoso.

-¿Carlos? – Jay se levantó de su lugar de inmediato llamando al niño - ¿Carlos? – sus ojos buscaban cualquier indicio de aquel chico, una sombra se formó entonces bajo el agua y Jay no lo dudo de inmediato corrió para lanzarse importándole poco su ropa, importándole nada su vida.

-Hey Jay también nada – Ben notando lo sucedido comento sonriente, pues era ignorante de la verdadera razón por la que este se lanzó con tanta prisa.

-Él no lo hace – de inmediato Mal empujo a su novio para levantarse y quedar a la orilla del lago donde veía como Jay de alguna forma logro llegar a Cameron y lo sacaba a frote - ¡Ben! – grito entonces al ver como nuevamente se hundían pues claramente el árabe no sabía andar.

Ben no perdió el tiempo al darse cuenta de la situación se lanzó para sacar a Jay y un casi inconsciente Cameron, pues aquel niño parecía ahogarse cada minuto, con algo de esfuerzo aquel rey logro llevar a ambos jóvenes a la orilla donde fueron auxiliados por las chicas, Evie miraba preocupada a Cameron quien tosía agua de sus pulmones, Jay se alejaba lo más que podía del agua respirando con dificultad, mientras Mal despotricaba lo inconscientes que ambos fueron, uno por no saber nada y otro por ser tan estúpido para casi ahogarse.

Cameron era buen nadador, le gustaba juguetear y nadar con sus primos en piscinas, en el mar, lo estaba haciendo bien durante varios minutos, pero entonces al dejar que su cuerpo flotara relajado en el agua algo cambio, se sentía débil, la oscuridad parecía envolverle, dejo de sentir su cuerpo el cual se empezó a hundir como roca, sentía el peso de todo el lago sobre su pecho perdiendo la conciencia, escucho voces, la voz de su madre susurrante, no le entendía, no podía decir que era lo que esta le decía, entonces la voz de Jay resonó con más fuerza, del chico con el que tuvo una pelea, aquel que le ignoraba todo el tiempo, Jay le llamaba, Cameron simplemente no podía seguir enojado con él, no cuando sabía que podían arreglarlo, Cameron debía regresar, debía volver a Jay abrió los ojos con fuerza trato de gritar pero el agua de inmediato se coló a sus pulmones, se estaba ahogando, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, como era sacado del agua, como Jay seguía llamándole.

Ben les había salvado se había tirado para traerles de regreso a la orilla, a unos metros de él Jay tosía agua intentando recuperarse, él tomo un poco más en regresar en sí, la voz de su madre olvidada por el momento, pues lo único que podía pensar ahora era en Jay y lo estúpido que había sido por arrojarse al agua, en arriesgar su vida.

-Si no sabes nadar ¿por qué diablos te arrojas al agua? – tras recuperar el aliento Cameron gruño molesto en dirección a Jay, él no era una frágil doncella que necesitaba ser rescatado.

-Por ti imbécil – Jay estaba furioso primero Cameron le ignoraba por sus estúpidos celos y ahora le grita por salvarle este niño no estaba conforme con nada.

-Solo fue un calambre hubiera estado bien - se defendió -o mandado a Ben no contribuir a la tasa de mortalidad de Auradon.

-Siempre voy a saltar por ti y lo sabes idiota –confeso el árabe causando un repentino shock del menor quien no entendía aquello, pues esperaba que Jay estuviere aun enojado por sus palabras luego del incidente.

-No tienes que hacerlo - esta vez desvió la mirada inseguro sonando mucho más dócil de lo normal totalmente avergonzado.

-Lo hare – y Jay realmente quería acercarse y abrazarlo pero nuevamente no podía-recuerdas aquélla vez en la isla, ¿lo prometí? – cuestiono.

-Em… ¿sí? – Cameron respondió inseguro pues realmente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? –insistió el árabe recibiendo solo una sentimiento de cabeza del menor - dijiste que era un idiota al igual que ahora.

-Es porque lo eres – aseguro Cameron aliviado de que no le preguntara aún más.

Y Jay se quedó callado de inmediato, el solo lo había dicho para probar algo, para convencerse de una vez por todas que aquel chico no era su Carlos y justo en aquél momento lo confirmo, por que aquellas no habían sido las palabras de Carlos de Vil en aquella fría noche en la isla, no, ese chico frente a él definitivamente era alguien más.

Por su parte Cameron ignoro aquello, aquello no había sido un calambre pero tampoco un desmayo simplemente no podía describirlo, solo lo ignoro, Cameron no supo que en aquel momento perdió la oportunidad de volver a su mundo.

* * *

 _-Si tu saltas tendré que ir tras de ti – murmuro Jay en la noche justo en aquel risco donde las olas del mar rompían contra las rocas._

 _-No lo harías – murmuro Carlos a unos pocos centímetros de la orilla, era su lugar favorito para estar, un lugar donde iba a pensar, pasar algo de tiempo para sí, no creyó jamás que alguien como Jay le siguiera y al parecer mal interpretara todo, no creyó que nadie jamás le notara._

 _-Inténtalo entonces – Jay parecía querer acercarse cada vez más para poder alejarlo del inminente peligro._

 _-Es difícil perder a tu juguete favorito eh – los fríos y vacios ojos de Carlos estremecieron su alma, él quería estar solo pero aquel chico parecía mucho más molesto que de costumbre, recordó aquellos besos compartidos, todas las veces en que le toco y su padre, Carlos no iba a saltar eso jamás pasaría por su mente, no podía abandonar a su madre - estoy seguro - murmuro entonces regresando su mirada a las olas bajo sus pies ya que estaba muy seguro que aquel chico creía que iba a tirarse - que ella encontraría la forma de traerme de regreso solo para castigarme –murmuro aún más bajo cerrando los ojos, estirando sus brazos y haciendo el intento falso de dejarse caer - ella y tu padre – termino en un susurro._

 _Jay alcanzo a tomarle justo antes de que este saltara, se aferró a su cintura y lo llevo alejado más posible de aquel risco, lo mantuvo abrazado durante horas y cuando termino le llevo donde Evie, ella le dejo dormir en su cama y canto canciones de cuna para él hasta que este quedo dormido, ninguno menciono aquel suceso._

 _Al día siguiente Jay llevo a casa de Cruella dos botellas del mejor vino que encontró asegurándole que Carlos ya había pagado por ello, entre el éxtasis de alcohol y las drogas que Jay hábilmente había administrado aquella mujer alabo a su pequeño, un niño que miro esperanzado el poco amor que su madre le había dado._

 _Carlos se dijo entonces que permanecer cerca de Jay, Mal y Evie realmente fue una buena idea._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bien** **Gollum** **menciono querer ver a Jay golpeando a Cameron porque este no se deja besar, lo pensé mucho pero después de un rato me dije que Cameron definitivamente no lo perdonaría si Jay era muy violento con él, así que lo suavice un poco, aun así es violencia y la violencia en una relación de pareja no es buena, en ninguna clase de relación lo es.**

 **Sip más de la vida de esos niños en la isla, sí que era dura, al fin pude mencionar el tatuaje de Jay.**

 **Jay está definitivamente seguro que este no es Carlos, esto se va a poner bueno yey.**

 **Azis no será un rival de amores para Jay sé que lo utilizan mucho en los fics y pues solo quería ser popular, pero ya enserio no sé si salga más adelante pero definitivamente el y Cameron solo son amigos, por si quedan dudas sip la canción que Azis canto a Cameron fue "Un mundo ideal" pero obviamente se refería a mostrarle su colección de motos, repito nada romántico.**

 **Sip Nita es la hija de Anita y Roger jojojo tengo tanta imaginación para poner nombres jojojo.**

 **Evie es la única que al parecer se niega a aceptar que este no es Carlos, ella quiere mantener su burbuja feliz el mayor tiempo qué pueda, o solo prefiere a este nuevo Carlos?**

 **Galletas aquí o Azis le tumbara el novio a Jay.**

 **Me mencionaron que Boo boo tenía un tatuaje y sin más lo busque tarde mucho pero encontré uno de ellos, según tiene una cara de guasón y una huellita de perro y cito "** el Jaylos estaba destinado: v **" así decía el comentario, bien Gollum aquí esta la foto de la huellita.**

 **.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Aceptando lo inevitable

**Notas: A todos aquellos que siguen mi otro fic "Lobo Carmesí" una pequeña disculpa por no actualizar la siguiente semana, me eh metido tanto en este otro que no me di cuenta que ya no tenía capítulos completos y no me dio tiempo de terminar el otro, así que lo deje para esta semana para no traerles chanderas mañana sin falta actualización, por ahora disfruten que las cosas se ponen buenas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Aceptando lo inevitable.**

" _ **Si te gusta alguien por su físico… no es amor, es deseo.**_

 _ **Si te gusta por su inteligencia… no es amor, es admiración.**_

 _ **Si te gusta por su riqueza… no es amor, es interés.**_

 _ **Pero si no sabes porque te gusta… entonces eso es amor."**_

-Tenemos que hablar – murmuro el árabe entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Has dejado de ser un inmaduro?, de no ser así no tenemos nada de qué hablar – respondió el chico levantándose de la cama donde estaba estudiando sacando una pequeña daga que desde ahora traía consigo siempre y ocultándola en su espalda.

-Quieres soltar eso – Jay se había dado cuenta para sorpresa de Cameron que creyó que realmente no le noto.

-No si estas entre mi única vía de escape y yo – señalo el dejando de ocultar su arma refiriéndose a la puerta.

-Lo siento – hablo Jay tras unos largos minutos alejándose de la puerta y levantando las manos en señal de rendición – es solo que no soporte verte con él y joder perdí el control.

-¿Que no hay flores o algo? – respondió con sarcasmo – o tal vez las guardas para la próxima vez que vuelvas a perder el control y me dejes un ojo morado.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría C.

-Se nota – gruño el levantando su manga y mostrando lo que parecía un moretón desvaneciéndose – no voy a ser un chico sumiso y lleno de devoción hacia ti Jay, no sé a qué clase de chicos estés acostumbrado de tratar o chicas yo no voy a tirarme a tus pies, no voy a ser un objeto.

-Enserio lo siento.

-Pues yo lo sentí más y si esta violencia va a ser parte de esto entonces se terminó Jay.

-Es solo que no puedo soportar la idea de que me dejes, no cuando puedes tener a alguien mejor, Azis es un príncipe él podría darte todo lo que yo… - voz sonaba realmente resignada como si al terminar aquella frase Cameron iba a abrir sus ojos y dejarle.

-Por dios cuantas veces tendré que decirle a todos, deja de menos preciarte, tú no eres menor que nadie, ambos son tan diferentes y si quisiera salir con Azis estoy seguro que ya lo haría, él no es a quien yo quiero – frunció la nariz molesto – él no me gusta, porque no puedes entender que eres tú, tu eres la razón por la quiero permanecer aquí - Cameron se cayó analizando sus palabras, el realmente sentía aquello, su corazón ya no le pedía regresar, el solo deseaba quedarse ahí, con Jay con el chico que le necesitaba, con el joven que le amaba, en el mundo donde era feliz – eres mi novio – susurro de repente sintiéndose nervioso pues era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras – y no voy a cambiarte por nadie, príncipe o no.

-También te amo – Jay se acercó con mucho cuidado al joven – lo siento.

-Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima Jay – Cameron le paró en seco justo antes de que le rodeara con su presencia levantando aquella daga en su pecho – voy a arrancarte las bolas – amenazo dejando en claro que no dejaría pasar otro arranque de celos.

-Si vuelvo a hacerte daño yo mismo me arrancare el corazón – aseguro con total sinceridad.

Así que Cameron bajo su arma pero aun así lo conservo muy cerca, empezó llevar dicho objeto todo el tiempo solo para recordar a Jay su promesa, solo para hacerle ver que no iba ser la indefensa doncella que todos creían que era.

Jay no volvió a invadir su espacio en un largo tiempo.

* * *

Era como cualquier otro fin de semana normal, como muchos que ya había tenido, pero a la vez era diferente, desde el día en el lago las cosas con todos aquellos chicos cambiaron, no sabía bien que era, ellos no parecían furiosos o molestos por lo que no creyó ser descubierto tampoco eran más amables solo sentía algo diferente, algo extraño en la forma en que todos ellos le veían, sin embargo como no hubo ninguna amenaza él lo dejo pasar y desde que él y Jay arreglaron todo su relación había crecido aún más.

Tenía muchas dudas, sus deseos de regresar al mundo real, a su universo eran cada vez menos, claro que extrañaba a Kate y a toda su familia, quería volver a ver a su padre y madre, jugar con su hermana y joder discutir con su abuelo pero simplemente aquella necesidad de regresar de inmediato, la inquietud en su corazón se fue aplacado cada día más, cada vez más gracias a aquellos chicos, Evie se había transformado de inmediato en su mejor amiga, claro que le asustaba un poco podía ser muy intimidante y aun que supo que intentaba ayudarle la vez que le hechizo no podía evitar sentir cierto temor pero entonces había conocido a la verdadera ella, a aquella chica llena de inseguridades tan parecido a él que de inmediato se identificó, la había empezado a apreciar y sabía que ella hacía lo mismo, fue de las pocas personas que jamás cuestiono su repentino cambio de actitud y siempre le apoyo en todo, incluso estaba preparando su atuendo para aquella presentación, Evie era definitivamente genial.

Mal ella era otra historia, esa chica parecía demasiado cerrada con todos sus amigos, incluso con Ben quien para que negarlo era todo lo que decía en el libro decía y más, era comprensible y alentador, muy positivo para su propio bien pero sobre todo bondadoso, bueno todo lo bondadoso que podía ser tomando en cuenta que solamente pudo traer unos cuantos chicos más de la isla, solo aquellos que tuvieron el visto bueno de Mal, aquellos que en su parecer no representaban una amenaza. Lo que más le asustaba de Mal no eran sus intimidantes ojos verdes, o aquéllas escamas que se esparcían por su cuerpo cuando empezaban a enojar, solo paso una vez en su presencia y realmente fue horrible para el tipo claro, no, lo que realmente le asustaba de aquélla hada era el hecho de que parecía saberlo, ella le miraba como si supiera la verdad, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma y le daba pavor saber que alguien más le conociera mejor que el mismo.

Un lindo picnic en uno de patios de la escuela fue el lugar seleccionado, incluso Ben se dio el tiempo para pasarlo con ellos, Cameron como ya era costumbre estaba frustrado por no tener practica aquel día, el recital seria pronto pero su profesora tuvo que salir de emergencia y darles el día libre y como era de esperarse sus amigos aprovecharon para empujarle al picnic donde se sentó debajo de la sombra de un gran roble a perder el tiempo, al menos ocuparía el tiempo para estirarse y hacer calentamientos, o ese era su idea cuando aquel perrito que ahora seguía a Evie a todas parte llego corriendo para sentarse en su regazo, suspirando dejo en paz su intento de practicar para dedicarse a acariciar al animal que felizmente agradecía sus caricias, a su lado Evie leía un poco recargada contra Doug quien sonreía por tener la atención de la princesa en aquel aspecto, Cameron sonrió un poco pues definitivamente hacían linda pareja se prometió que si este resultaba no ser bueno realmente para ella definitivamente se las pagaría, al otro lado, Mal dibujaba con fervor en su pequeña libreta recostada sobre su estómago en el césped de vez en cuando su mano se alargaba para comer aquellas fresas que había reclamado como suyas, más allá frente a ellos en el espacio abierto Jay y Ben jugaban intentándose robar un balón, era algo muy parecido al futbol americano pero a saber de lo que se traba en este mundo, muchos otros estudiantes que ya fuera porque no fueron a visitar a sus familias o como ellos no tenían a donde regresar se quedaron en la escuela y disfrutaron de unirse a ellos, el verlos golpearse contra si para ganar dicho balón pera un poco gracioso, más aun cuando Ben grito a Mal para prometerle su victoria a lo que Mal fingiendo ponerle atención levanto su mano como una reina despidiendo a su súbdito, casi ríe ante eso si no fuera porque un nuevo grito se escuchó ahora Jay quien igualando el meloso tono de Ben le dedicaba su victoria.

Jay nuevamente le sorprendía, estaba siendo detallista, estaba intentando ser un bueno novio como los de Auradon, aun no sabía bien que pensar de él, pues técnicamente todo sobre aquel chico le confundía, claro que al principio se portó muy amable, diciendo palabras de amor que le habían hecho sentir mal por al pensar en su novia, pero después aquéllos gestos cambiaron, eran diferentes, no era simplemente la posesividad de la que fue testigo, aun no le perdonaba del todo por comportarse como un imbécil pero era obvio que Jay se esforzaba, aquel chico después de todo fue creció en un mundo diferente, donde posiblemente los celos y la violencia eran mucho más comunes que las buenas costumbres, un mundo donde era probable que el cariño no estaba permitido, Camerón entendía eso, pero también fue muy claro con Jay en ese aspecto y había funcionado el árabe se esforzaba cada minuto en cambiar, en seguir siendo el pero definitivamente dejando de lado aquellos celos, después de aquellos no volvió a tocarle de aquella manera y aunque obviamente tenían sus riñas eran más simples que nada, Cameron tuvo que reconocer que Jay era un hombre de palabra pues tras prometerle cambiar lo había intentado con ahincó y eso le confundía, porque si aquel chico era capaz de intentar dejar su rabia, sus instintos de robar por alguien como él creía que era justo que fuera amado, pero él tenía una novia que lo esperaba y darle esperanzas a Jay más de las que ya le daba era simplemente cruel, estaba mal porque Cameron no debería sentir nada por él, porque no podía darle a Jay lo que quería aunque solo fuera por un simple rato, porque él debía regresar a casa y…

-Mierda – gruño una voz muy cercana a sus pies, tan distraído estaba que no noto como el balón aterrizo justo a sus pies y como buenos jugadores aquellos chicos le siguieren uno sobre otro cayeron justo a su lado entre risas de los presentes, pues Jay había quedado hasta abajo.

-Auch eso va a dejar un moretón- hablo Doug sin ninguna burla en sus palabras haciendo una mueca ante aquello.

-Hey si lo rompen lo pagan –Cameron decidió bromear al notar como cada uno de aquellos ya se iban levantando.

-Estoy seguro que Jay no se rompe –uno de los chicos respondió golpeando la espalda de Jay tras ayudarle a levantarle

-Tranquilo de Vil aun resiste un poco más, solo no seas tan brusco esa noche- gruño otro que al parecer era de la isla, Cameron no tenía idea de quién era pero al igual que ellos su sonrisa estaba lleno de enormes dientes puntiagudos, si definitivamente habitante de la isla.

-Tranquilo Baby sabes que soy más resistente que eso – Jay respondió a aquel comentario giñando un ojo en su dirección, sonriéndole de aquella hermosa manera y sin razón Cameron se sonrojaba al tener en cuenta aquellas palabras, causando la risa de todos los presentes entonces Jay se inclinó frente a él aprovechando su despiste y le beso y joder el maldito chico había besado su nariz, no toco sus labios, recordaba lo mucho que aún le incomodaba eso sobre todo en público y se limitó a besar su nariz para después alejarse a continuar su partido sin dejar de sonreír.

Los ojos de Cameron entonces no perdieron la vista de aquélla ancha espalda, no perdieron detalle de sus movimientos y cuando hizo lo que parecía una anotación volvió a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro entonces lo supo, se había enamorado y aquello le horrorizo, porque estaba traicionando a una chica que le amaba, se había enamorado realmente de Jay.

-Carlos- la voz de Mal le saco de sus cavilaciones – Carlos joder –y una fresa se estrelló contra su frente.

-¿qué pasa Mal? – frunció su nariz.

-Veo que tú y Jay se llevan mejor- señalo ella tras recordar que ella parecía como una madre sobre protectora.

-Si lo estamos – respondió intentando olvidar aquellos pensamientos de Jay en camiseta porque joder empezaba a quitarse la playera y no, Cameron mira hacia otro lado.

-Perfecto puedes volver a llevarte tu peluda bestia no soporto sus lamentos en la noche – gruño la hada refiriéndose a Dude sobre sus piernas.

-Si como sea- volvió acariciar al perrito que con gusto meneaba la cola al saberse bienvenido de nuevo en su cama.

-Estuve a punto de lanzar un hechizo para hacerle hablar u callarlo de una buena vez.

-Los perros no hablan Mal, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras y poder entenderte pequeño –y Cameron se lamentó al instante que esas palabras salieron de su boca, levanto la mirada asustado para ver al hada que solo sonería como un niño en dulcería, aquello no parecía nada bueno – para que ustedes pudieran entenderle –trato de componerle pero las palabras ya habían sido dichas.

-Claro que sí, Carlos – y la forma en la que Mal dijo su nombre envió un escalofrió a espalda, uno no muy bueno.

Aquella intensa mirada se posó sobre él hasta que Ben llego para abrazar a su novia y alejar su atención, Jay también llego a él, anunciando un juego terminado dejándose caer su lado y ordenándole darle uvas en su boca, tardo un poco en reaccionar a su intento de broma pues su corazón aun latía por lo sucedió, Jay tras notarlo toco su hombro suavemente saliendo de aquél trance le miro y nuevamente todo aquel miedo desapareció, para ser remplazado por unas simples dudas por las mismas que tenía momentos antes, él se inclinó nuevamente, dándole la opción de huir, de alejarse como muchas otras veces lo hizo y sin embargo ahora no, Cameron se dejó besar tan dulce y suave como el toque de una mariposa, entonces la sonrisa brillante de Jay le lleno con calor re confortable en su pecho y se recordó que si efectivamente se había enamorado de Jay, definitivamente ya no estaba seguro de querer regresar.

* * *

El recital había sido un total éxito, claro que los nervios le habían invadido en todo momento, era extraño como él, un chico acostumbrado a las cámaras y la atención de miles de personas mirándole de repente se sentía tan cohibido, ¿la razón? El joven árabe que le miraba desde una de las últimas filas porque al parecer llego tarde de quien sabe dónde y no alcanzo lugar junto a sus amigos, y ya que Ben se negó a poner el mal ejemplo dejando a Mal o Evie apartar un lujar con ellos.

Sentir aquellos ojos durante toda la presentación fue una total tortura, agonía que el mismo alimentaba al dirigir pequeñas miradas en su dirección y encontrar aquélla brillante sonrisa en sus labios, para cuando el acto termino y el telón cayo no quería otra cosa más que salir corriendo y esconderse pues la intensa mirada de Jay parecía haber penetrado su alma, se quedó ahí en los vestidores mucho, más de lo necesario, más tiempo que debería fingiendo guardas sus cosas o alistándose, se despidió de su profesora que le felicitaba con gusto, le dijo adiós a cada una de sus compañeras e intercambio alabanzas con sus compañeros, retrasó aquel encuentro lo más que podía.

Entonces cuando al fin tuvo el valor de salir se topó con Azis que platicando alegremente con Ben palmeo su hombro y entrego en broma un enorme ramillete de rosas dedicadas "a la mejor bailarina del lugar" todo entre sarcasmo, entre burlas un juego acostumbrado entre aquellos amigos, el carraspeo de una garganta le hizo girarse totalmente petrificado, era Jay y nuevamente les había visto con lo que se podría mal interpretar.

Pero el nuevamente le sorprendió, saludo cortésmente al príncipe reprimiendo de manera muy efectiva su desagrado por él, entregándole entonces una única rosa roja, era pequeña ni siquiera había abierto en su totalidad pero fue todo lo que Jay pudo conseguir aquella noche donde al parecer todo Auradon se puso de acuerdo para regalar rosas, aquella pequeña flor que palidecía en comparación del enorme ramo del príncipe y sin embargo la sonrisa de Cameron se ilumino como mil bombillas de felicidad pues a aquella flor unas simples palabras le acompañaron "te dije que saldría bien" y si, así lo había hecho desde una semana antes aquél árabe, una semana en la que Cameron paso el día repitiendo la rutina, siete días en los que el estrés del niño le hicieron insoportable, 168 horas de Jay asegurándole que sí, su recital saldría muy bien.

Azis noto aquel cambio, el comportamiento tan cambiante de Jay, del chico tan agresivo en el campo para con aquel niño, la mirada de amor entre ellos mismos y sonrió porque si, había visto esa misma mirada antes, la veía en sus padres cada día, aquella era la misma mirada que le daba a Jordán el amor de su vida, por lo que cualquier resentimiento tonto que aun tuviera con aquel chico desapareció, pues si alguien aun siendo hijo de un gran villano podía amar con aquella pasión entonces no podía ser realmente tan malo.

Esa noche todos regresaron a la habitación de los chicos donde comieron pizza para celebrar y refrescos hasta hartarse, se quedaron a dormir ahí en el suelo de habitación tras desvelarse cantando en karaoke que Ben trajo desde su habitación, unos encima de otros, Jay convertido en una almohada por la chica de cabellos azules que simplemente se desplomó contra él, Ben abrazando protectoramente a Mal y Cameron, se acordó de colocar aquélla única rosa en un florero cerca de la ventana, pensó totalmente en subirse a su cama y dormir pero entonces tras mirar a los niños tirados en el suelo dudo, ahí estaban ellos, aquellos chicos a los cuales rehuía cuando llego a ese mundo, aquellos que le daban miedo a morir pero también le eran muy agradables, miro a Evie quien se había convertido en su confidente y mejor amiga, a Mal la chica que le asustaba a muerte y sin embargo le protegía con uñas y dientes, vio a Ben aquel rey adolecente que buscaba siempre la forma de permanecer con ellos, vio a Jay el chico por el cual si bien empezó sintiendo pavor ahora tenía aquellos sentimientos, el vio en aquél cuadro tan desastroso un lugar donde realmente era aceptado, Jay abriendo entonces sus ojos para mirarle fijamente levanto su mano en su dirección, una invitación abierta él no dudo se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar, se durmió al otro costado del chico, su brazo rodeo su cintura hasta atrapar a Evie del otro lado y se dejó dormir.

Cameron había encontrado un nuevo hogar.

* * *

Varios días después de su recital empezó a notar a Jay muy extraño, siempre que él y Ben estaban hablando y él se acercaba ellos parecían callar, entonces Ben se disculpaba y les dejaba confundiendo totalmente a Cameron que tras pedir una explicación a Jay este se limitó a besarle como ahora era su costumbre e ignorarle.

Entonces una tarde de aquél fin de semana porque era el único día en que podían verse libres de la escuela, incluso el que con el recital pasado sus clases de danza habían disminuido, por lo que salir los fines de semana se habían vuelto una cosa para ellos, pero entonces Jay había declinado la oferta de Evie de ir al museo porque enserio "Evie ya hemos estado ahí" y "de noche es muy diferente Jay" y tal vez Mal les pateo a ambos debajo de la mesa, porque ahí estaban Doug y Ben y bueno, obviamente no se tenían que enterarse de su intento fallido de robar la varita.

El punto es que Jay negó y luego le pidió hacerlo también porque según el tenía algo muy importante que mostrarle, solo esperaba que no fuera una tontería porque de lo contrario el realmente iba a matarle, no por que quisiera ir al museo si no porque después de aquello irían al centro comercial y el definitivamente quería ir a distraerse.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto dudoso, tras entrar aquel desván luego de llegar a ese edificio donde una anciana, la del primer piso les miro fijamente, seguramente por Jay quien realmente llamaba la atención por su aspecto y bueno Cameron no se quedaba atrás por el color tan inusual de cabello.

-Sabías que todos lo que venimos de la isla tenemos un fideicomiso cortesía del Rey Ben – comentó casualmente adentrándose más a la habitación para quedar en medio de esta a donde le siguió el pequeño - voy a graduarme este año pero no iré a la universidad.

-Si hay un fideicomiso ¿porque no pagas la universidad? – bien ahora si estaba confundido, Jay le llevaba a ese lugar para decirle ¿qué exactamente?

-He comprado este piso –señalo extendiendo los brazos en el aire - bueno Ben me ayudo un poco pero pienso regresarle cada centavo cuando empiece a trabajar.

-Bueno –Cameron empezó a comprender un poco la razón de estar aquí, este era el nuevo hogar de Jay - el lugar tiene potencial – trato de ser optimista bueno realmente lo tenía, claro las paredes necesitaban pintura, los grandes ventanales limpieza de inmediato y alguno que otro cristal debía ser cambiado, y eso sin contar con las bisagras de la puerta que chillaban al moverse y solo dios sabe el demás estado del lugar, pues el piso de madera realmente pedía urgente ser pulido.

-Lo se había mejores lugares – Jay noto la vacilación en la voz del menor -pero está a 10 minutos de la Academia de danza de Auradon, la mejor academia de todas – hizo énfasis en aquello.

-Bien ahora estoy confundido – y si definitivamente está completamente confundido, no entendía por qué Jay quería estar cerca de esa clase de escuela.

-Sé que esto parece una locura y que aun tienes un año más en la escuela pero –y Cameron dejo de buscar en las paredes, dejo de analizar el lugar con demasiados defectos para mirar fijamente a Jay - me gustaría que vivieras conmigo después –soltó al fin esperando alguna reacción pero aquel niño solo se congelo al escucharle - escucha Mal ira a la escuela de arte, fideicomiso o no Ben se encargara de todo seguramente mandara a construir un castillo solo para que ella lo habite durante sus estudios, en cuanto a Evie ella es tan jodidamente inteligente que seguramente conseguirá una beca completa a donde quiera y bueno, sé que todos esperan que continúes con el legado de Cruella en modas o en robótica como algunos profesores piensan, pero sé que amas bailar, estoy seguro que entrarías a esa escuela de inmediato aun sin beca tienes con que pagar la matrícula y yo te ayudare con todo lo demás.

Realmente Jay parecía capaz de sorprenderle de alguna forma cada semana, este chico era como un completo sueño, Cameron se quedó helado, todo este tiempo paso de querer regresar, despertar de ese horrendo sueño a aceptar su destino y finalmente sentirse como en un hogar, pero si en algún momento aquello como solo una pesadilla ahora realmente podía confirmar que solo estaba soñando, porque no podía simplemente aquello no podía ser verdad, porque Jay no podía estar ahí ofreciéndole un futuro, un futuro el cual Cameron no había pensado antes.

-¿Jay?- en una pregunta silenciosa le miro confundido, esperando el momento en que aquello fuera solo una jodida broma, esperando despertar en cualquier momento.

-Quiero apoyarte, quiero que estudies danza y seas el mejor bailarín de todo jodido Auradon- Mas Jay nunca vacilo, se mantuvo firme en cada palabra - sé que no es la casita con la cerca blanca de las películas o la mansión que tenía tu madre pero – y por primera vez tras sus palabras aquel niño dudo - quiero que vivas conmigo- susurro - maldita sea quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, no sé porque pero simplemente te amo – confeso finalmente pues realmente no sabía bien en qué momento aquél pequeño niño había pasado a significar todo para él, el segundo exacto en el que sus sentimientos cambiaron, en realidad lo sabía todo había cambiado, la forma de mirar a este chico, todo cuando descubrió que él era de alguna forma alguien más.

-No soy una chica no necesito que cuides de mí, se cuidarme solo – respondió únicamente a aquellas palabras sintiéndose un poco confundido, el definitivamente no necesitaba ser tratado como una doncella, puede que estuvieran en Auradon, que Jay mejorara su forma de ser y ahora sea parecido a un príncipe pero realmente no era un niño desvalido.

-Lo sé – pero Jay nuevamente le sorprendió – se perfectamente que puedes lograr tu objetivo si te lo propones – le miró fijamente seguro de sus palabras – no quiero sostener tu mano llevándote, quiero que me aceptes, esperaba poder estar a tu lado todo el camino – termino con tanta sinceridad y seguridad.

Cameron estaba impactado, una cosa era apoyarle para entrar aun clase de danza y una muy diferente planear toda su futuro en torno a alguien más, Jay estaba ahí mirándole con verdadero amor, abriendo su corazón, un niño que no era perfecto, uno que definitivamente no era un príncipe, un chico que aún tenía problemas para dejar de robar, cuyos ataques de ira le llevaban a destrozar parte del baño cada semana donde se encerraba para evitar cometer una locura, un chico que se esforzaba realmente por ser mejor.

Aquel gesto era el más romántico que cualquiera hubiera hecho por él, el lugar no era el mejor, el vecindario era pasable, las paredes necesitarían mucho trabajo y definitivamente no era una casita con una cerca blanca pero era todo lo que ese chico tenia y ahora ofrecía a él, Jay le estaba entregando su corazón en aquel momento.

Él era una completa basura, se sintió sucio por engañar a aquel joven que lo daba todo por él, debía decirle, pero entonces Jay volvió a tomar su mano entre lazando sus dedos y sonreírle de aquélla manera que le derretía por dentro, Cameron hizo algo que nunca había hecho él se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y le beso. El primero beso que el iniciaba y aquel joven correspondió con gusto abrazándole por la cintura, la primera promesa de un amor.

El último clavo de su ataúd.

No noto que Jay le había dejado de llamar Carlos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Todo parece estar pasando demasiado rápido pero debo aclarar esto no es de un día para otro, están pasando días, viviendo cada diferente ocasión tras largos periodos aburridos, su amor simplemente empezó a florecer.**

 **La violencia domestica no es buena, sin importar el motivo ni las circunstancias, si tu pareja es violenta es posible que vuelva a serlo aun cuando no se disculpe varias veces, esto no solo pasa con mujeres, en hombres pasa también a grados alarmantes solo que ellos no lo reportan por vergüenza al ser señalados como el hombre al que su mujer le pega, chicos o chicas si tienen una pareja que les maltrate no solo física si no mental y emocionalmente es posible que lo vuelva a hacer, es difícil que cambie, un abusador por lo regular no cambia, se puede pero es necesario mucha voluntad, claro que en este fic Jay lo está intentando muy duro.**

 **Una mención muy pequeña sobre el paradero de los demás chicos de la isla, más adelante más aclaraciones.**

 **En otras noticias Mal lo ha descubierto waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya era hora y sip al fin Cameron lo admite ama a Jay, alguien pidió ver a Mal pidiéndole que le tradujera algo a perro sobre Dude, para que Cameron no pudiera hablar perro, la verdad no se me ocurrió nada y esto fue todo lo que pude lograr, lo siento si te decepcione Gollum u.u.**

 **Mas apariciones de Azis el realmente no lo hace con mala intención, bueno ya no lo hará…**

 **No jodas Jay está tirando todo por la borda prácticamente le pidió matrimonio a Cameron, pero oh dios él no es Carlos mauajaja yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepa la verdad.**

 **Alguien más noto que Jay dejo de llamar a Cameron Carlos, él simplemente lo llamaba Baby, sip lo dejo de hacer desde que confirmo que ese no era Carlos.**

 **Recuerden una galleta hace feliz a Lilith y si Lilith es feliz, tal vez Cameron lo sea.**


	8. Capítulo 8: De verdades y mentiras

**Capítulo 8: De verdades y mentiras.**

" _ **He leído en alguna parte que para amarse hay que tener principios semejantes con gustos opuestos" – George Sand.**_

Aquel beso se fue haciendo más intenso, una promesa en aquel viejo desván, una mentira que dolía como el infierno, Cameron había tenido suficiente, no entendía muy bien como llego a ese momento, la razón para hacerlo o simplemente el porqué de aquellos sentimientos que se habían desarrollado en su interior, pero sabía que no podía seguir así, no con esa mentira, no cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo verdaderamente.

Y joder Jay, sus besos, eran la gloria liquida en sus labios, el amor puro que destilaba de su cuerpo, debía decirle, soltar la verdad y rogar por qué no fuera asesinado en aquel viejo edificio.

-Espera, espera – jadeo Cameron empujando suavemente al chico mayor, sin realmente querer romper aquellas caricias – tengo algo… aaah... tengo algo que decirte – reprimió un gemido en cuanto aquella otra boca succiono con fuerza una marca en su cuello – yo no soy Carlos – y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió pues aquellas caricias se detuvieron, Jay le miraba entonces arqueando una ceja frente a él aun con sus manos firmemente en sus caderas.

Cameron se negó a mirarlo, cerró con fuerza sus ojos preparándose para cualquier reacción, para el rechazo evidente que vendría.

-¿Qué? – pregunto aquel joven un poco confundido apretando su agarre en la piel del niño para obligarle a mirarle.

-Que yo no soy Carlos, no sé cómo paso y sé que no vas a creerme y sonara extraño, pero bueno hay hadas y dragones y la magia, joder este mundo es tan extraño – y sip Cameron realmente soltó su parloteo, empezó a divagar justo como cuando estaba nervioso y bueno realmente lo estaba – había esta chica, Jordán creo que hizo puff frente a mí y amigo eso no es nada normal no importa cuántas veces lo vea aun no puedo acostumbrarme a…

-¿Babe? – interrumpió sus divagaciones aflojando el agarre de sus manos llamando la atención del niño.

-Lo siento es solo que… joder, mira yo realmente no soy de aquí, de este mundo ok, trate de explicárselos desde el comienzo pero todos pensaron que tenía una conmoción y luego me dije que era solo un sueño, uno muy real pero tú eres tan perfecto y mierda esto es tan bueno que implemente no quiero que sea un sueño, y… no soy tu novio estoy tomando ventaja de ti y tu no te lo mereces… lo siento Jay – y aquella mirada que se enfocó todo el tiempo en sus pies se llenó de pánico, de dolor, cuando aquellos brazos le soltaron, cuando el calor de aquel cuerpo se alejó lo suficiente de el para hacerle helado nuevamente mordió su labio para evitar llorar, para no sentirse así, el rechazo, aun cuando ya lo sabía no estaba realmente preparado para eso, más la suave risa de Jay le confundió, eso realmente no lo esperaba.

-Lo sé - susurro el mayor, levantando su barbilla con suavidad, limpiando aquella traicionera lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla con su pulgar – yo sé que no eres Carlos, siempre lo supe.

-¿Qué? – y ahora era el turno de Cameron para estar confundido, porque realmente un chico tan caliente como Jay porque joder realmente era impresionante no podía decirle simplemente que sabía que no era su novio, o no claro que no, Jay solo estaba jugando con el -¿lo sabias? – y todo el dolor se convirtió en rabia, había sido burlado, era de esperarse Jay era un conquistador, joder si él conocía el personaje, un Casanova que solo buscaba su beneficio en la isla tal vez pero aquí solo lo uso para su diversión – ¿has estado usándome?... eres un idiota – empujo su mano con fuerza ignorando el ceño fruncido de aquel que de inmediato le tomo de los hombros.

-Claro que no … escucha yo sabía que no eras Carlos, pero no me estoy burlando de ti – pero Cameron forcejeaba para soltarse, el realmente no quería escuchar, no cuando iba a mentirle y el fácilmente le creería, porque en este tiempo, en los días que paso alrededor de este chico malo realmente llego a enamorarse de el – sabía que no eras Carlos porque él no es nada como tú – aquel chico al fin dejo de forcejear contra él lo suficiente para que Jay deslizara sus manos de sus hombros a las de él y entre lazarlas – eres divertido, entusiasta, sarcástico, valiente, apasionado, inteligente pero no de la misma forma que Carlos no, tu eres muy diferente a él, amable pero no débil, eres simplemente maravilloso – Jay soltó entonces una de sus manos para poder levantar el rostro de Cameron, aquel que aún se negaba a mirarle a los ojos – eres perfecto y realmente me gustas así, además Carlos nunca fue bueno en deportes, ama los videojuegos y definitivamente no le agrada el motocross… pero si te amo.

-¿Qué hay de él?... ¿de tu novio Carlos? – susurro bajito llenándose de valor para mirarle al fin.

-Carlos no es mi novio – suspiro el joven avergonzado – cuando me llamaste con otro nombre supe que algo no andaba bien, entonces hablabas sobre no ser tú, así que te bese para comprobarlo.

-¿Cómo besarme puede comprobar algo? – le miro confundido ahora si a los ojos.

-Si hubieras sido Carlos me hubieras apuñalado con su daga, tu solo me empujaste asustado, Carlos y yo somos amigos pero él jamás hubiera dejado que lo besara como broma el realmente me hubiera lastimado – mintió sonriente Jay y vaya que aquella sonrisa era radiante.

-Entonces ¿por qué continuaste con esto? – Cameron aún estaba muy confundido - ¿Por qué todos actuaban como si realmente fuéramos novios?

-Ya te lo dije Carlos y yo siempre bromeábamos al respecto, somos grandes amigos todos a nuestro alrededor siempre asumen cosas pero no estábamos juntos… y bueno al principio solo quería ver que tanto soportabas pero luego – su voz dudo un segundo – termine enamorado de ti.

-¿Me estas jodiendo? – le miro incrédulo.

-Si quieres – respondió de inmediato el árabe mostrando sus blancos dientes, sus jodidos y perfectos puntiagudos dientes.

-¡Jay! – golpeo con un poco de fuerza el hombro del mayor ganando una risa de él.

-Tú fuiste quien lo ofreció - Jay acaricio con suavidad la mejilla pecosa de Cameron – por Lucifer eres precioso babe – murmuro mirándole directamente a los ojos como si fuera el tesoro más grande de todos.

-Aclarado el punto voy a besarte ahora – y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Cameron reclamo la boca de Jay con ansias explorando cada parte de él, mostrándole cuanto le quería – Cameron, mi nombre es Cameron – susurro su nombre antes de volver a besarlo, antes de perderse nuevamente en aquel chico que le correspondía.

-Lo sé – y aquel chico no puedo ser más feliz en toda su vida, dejándose envolver en aquellos brazos, perdiéndose en los labios del mayor, sintiéndose mucho más amado de lo que nunca pudo en su vida - Te amo Cameron

Cameron estaba en éxtasis cualquier reacción que esperaba definitivamente no fue aquélla, estaba preparado para pedir disculpas, para morir pero nunca para ser envuelto nuevamente en aquellos brazos y quedarse disfrutando de la boca de Jay toda aquella tarde, no cuando había mentido tanto y sin embargo ahí estaba, con el tipo más caliente de todos sintiéndose mucho más amado en toda su vida, ni siquiera el recuerdo vago de Kate le hizo parar, no cuando tenía a Jay contra su boca, contra su cuerpo.

En aquel momento supo que aquello debía ser verdadera felicidad, definitivamente podía quedarse aquí y jamás regresar.

* * *

Las hojas de los arboles apenas empezaban a decolorarse en hermosos colores rojizos señal irrefutable que el otoño se avecinaba sin embargo aquel día en particular una ola de viento frio del norte golpeo con fuerza aquel reino una que según los expertos duraría no más de un par de días pero que traería consigo una pequeña muestra de lo que era el invierno en aquel lugar.

Ese día, uno muy frio Cameron se abrigo a más no poder justo cuando iba a salir noto que Jay no se había levantado, de hecho ni siquiera parecía querer salir de su nido de mantas, algo preocupado se acercó a él.

-¿Jay estas bien? – susurro tratando de apartar las mantas de su rostro, un gruñido fue la única respuesta de aquel chico y cuando dejo su rostro descubierto simplemente volvió a cubrirse.

-Hace frio- gruño el árabe.

-¿Nada se te escapa verdad? – se burló descaradamente – levántate llegaremos tarde a clase.

-No – pero aquel árabe parecía realmente decidido a quedarse debajo de sus sabanas – frio… hibernar – Jay susurro apenas audible para Cameron quien sentándose en la orilla de la cama movió con suavidad la espalda de Jay.

-¿Hibernar?... Jay estas de broma levántate amigo – y tal vez no fue tan suave como quería ya que su mano fue apresada por unos pálidos dedos - ¿Jay?

-Necesito calor – gruño sacando su cabeza de las mantas – ayúdame.

-¿y cómo pretendes que haga eso? – frunció la nariz confundido y bueno Jay realmente se sentía algo frio pero nuevamente ese chico era extraño.

-Así – y la sonrisa de Jay se hizo brillante guio entonces la mano de Cameron debajo de las sabanas hasta su bóxer para dejarla justo sobre su hombría.

La mano de aquel niño se sentía caliente, muy caliente a su alrededor realmente Jay estaba empezando a disfrutar del simple contacto de aquella fuente de calor que se filtraba por la fina tela, Cameron por su lado paso de la confusión a la vergüenza para terminar en ira, sonriendo inocentemente paso sus dedos suavemente por encima de los bóxer del chico y cuando un suave quejido escapo de los labios de Jay apretó con fuerza hasta causarle dolor.

-Iré a conseguir chocolate caliente deberías hacer lo mismo querido – soltó entonces el niño levantándose enojado para salir por la puerta, casi había caído en la jugarreta de Jay.

Cameron no volvió a verlo hasta más tarde cuando sentados en una banca al aire libre, un muy frio Jay se aferraba a Mal como si esta fuera un peluche, la chica simplemente cruzada de brazos miraba con odio a cualquiera que siquiera osara en mirarles pero en definitiva no parecía muy molesta de estar sobre las piernas de Jay.

-Hey chicos ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Ben llego justo antes de que Cameron dijera algo y si no le conociera mejor diría que había algo de celos en el tono que el rey estaba usando.

-Hace frio – Evie respondió como si aquellos respondiera a todo, la verdad es que de ellos cuatro ella era la menos abrigada, incluso Jay quien amaba sus camisas sin manga estaba usando un suéter que Cameron nunca había visto antes, sospechaba que lo robo dado que era de un verde chillante y totalmente horrendo.

-¿ok? – Ben estaba aún más confundido, Cameron nuevamente agradeció que él fuera quien hiciera las preguntas pues Mal aún seguía dándole muchísimo miedo.

-Jay es débil contra el frio necesita una fuente de calor para aferrarse o se dormirá – explico al fin Mal ya que empezaba a notar el malestar de su novio – la isla es fría pero por el mismo campo invisible que la rodea el calor se intensifica esto es demasiado frio para él – gruño cuando Jay busco enterrar su nariz más en el cuello de la chica.

-¿Así que simplemente te está abrazando? – si definitivamente Ben estaba celoso, muy celoso, pues sabía lo cercano que eran esos chicos, demasiado cercanos si Mal dejaba entrar tanto a Jay en su espacio personal.

-Evie es demasiado fría – murmuro ella – Carlos no emana suficiente calor – miro al niño que se veía avergonzado por no creerle a Jay esta mañana – el siempre hace eso cuando hay demasiado frio.

-Deja – Jay volvió a murmurar pues Mal se movía incomoda en su regazo cansada de la posición entonces la nariz fría de Jay se enteró en un punto sensible de su cuello y los dedos helados escarbaron en su abdomen debajo de su ropa haciéndole gritar.

-¡Suficiente! – empujo ella soltándose del agarre para levantarse – busca otra fuente de calor estoy fuera – gruño molesta la chica parpadeando sus ojos verdes en dirección a Jay.

-Mal – llamo desesperado por el calor del cuerpo ausente pero esta ya había dado un par de pasos para alejarse, Ben feliz de esto se acercó solo para cerrarle el paso, fue entonces que Jay encontró otra fuente de calor – demonios si – dijo triunfante aferrándose ahora a la cintura de Ben que simplemente se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa – joder eres muy caliente – y la carcajada de Evie le hizo entender que definitivamente algo había dicho pues Cameron de igual manera empezaba a querer reír.

-Oh Jay has roto mi corazón - dijo en broma el pequeño – y justo en mis narices.

-Es cálido – gruño sin soltarse del monarca dejando caer entonces su barbilla en el hombro del chico – lo Auradianos son muy cálidos- explico - podría quedarme aquí todo el día - susurro para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Ben que se limitaba aun en tratar de entender lo que sucedía.

-Evie te encontré – Doug llegaba justo a tiempo para ver como Mal miraba a muerte a Jay quien aún tenía el rostro oculto en el cuello de Ben quien a su vez no sabía cómo actuar - ¿quiero saberlo? – pregunto a su novia señalando con la mirada aquella situación, pero ella se limitó a negar y señalar que sentarse a su lado.

Las risas y mormullos pronto se hicieron esperar pues un par de princesas les miraban desde lo lejos, pronto cada alumno de Auradon se paseaba sin ser muy discreto frente a ellos, donde un muy incómodo Ben les saludaba como si no tuviera a un niño villano en su espalda y su aterradora novia no estuviera presenciando todo, si aquello seria el chisme de la escuela por mucho tiempo.

-Ben parece que tu gusto va de mal en peor- Chad llegaba justo entonces luego de oír los rumores solo para fastidiar aún más.

-Chad ahora no – Ben parecía realmente mortificado, Mal por su parte estaba a un segundo de descargar toda su ira y celos porque no le gustaba nada que Jay tocara sus cosas cuando un nuevo cometario detrás de ella le hizo detenerse.

-Es obvio que no le importa – la voz de alguna chica tonta llamo la atención de los presentes – tiene el corazón tan frio como su madre – y toda la ira de Mal se incrementó sin embargo y para sorpresa de muchos en lugar de maldecir a esas chicas ella se dio media vuelta y salió huyendo pisando con fuerza.

Ben le llamo pero el firme agarre de Jay le mantuvo ahí, parado frente a media escuela que seguía murmurando, por suerte para el Chad volvió a decir algún estúpido comentario que hizo que Jay le soltara lo suficiente para amenazar a dicho príncipe y Ben sin perder oportunidad escapo en busca de Mal. Cameron que hasta ahora se había limitado a observar en silencio vio como Jay y Chad se sumergían en una pelea verbal sin sentido, Evie y Doug parecían ajenos en su pequeño mundo, se debatió entonces en que hacer, cuando se dio cuenta y antes de arrepentirse ya estaba buscando a dicha hada, él realmente debía estar loco por ir tras la chica que podía matarle solo por interrumpir su tiempo a solas.

La encontró detrás de unos frondosos árboles oculta en el bosque, Cameron realmente no entendía cómo fue que dio con ella, pero definitivamente al verla tan tranquila ahí sabía que aquello era un simple escondite. Cuando se acercó a ella tras verla nunca se imaginó que sería testigo de aquello, pues en aquel lugar donde nadie podía verla aquella chica dejo caer su acostumbrada mascara y hacer algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, llorar, apenas unas tenues lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, suaves murmullos escapaban de sus labios el dolor era palpable.

Ella estaba ahí sufriendo por el comentario de dos chicas cuya vida había sido un cuento desde nacer.

-Así que esto es lo qué haces – Cameron no quiso sonar tan acusador pero por un momento recordó lo mucho que esa chica parecía odiar las muestras emocionales - esconderte para ser tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Mal gruño levantándose, las marcas de lágrimas aun eran visibles en su rostro.

-Buscándote obviamente – rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos – realmente Mal esconderse nunca creí que fuera lo tuyo – insolentemente acuso.

-Vete…- gruño la chica mostrando sus ojos verdes y Cameron podía ver la ira en su rostro pues aquellas escamas negras empezaban a crecer en su cuello.

-¿No te cansas de fingir? – Hablo antes de que la valentía se le escapara - De hacerles creer a todos que no tienes corazón – y ahí estaba la razón por la que Mal evitaba las demostraciones de afecto públicas, la razón por la que todos compadecían a Ben, la razón por la que aquella hada necesitaba un lugar como ese para llorar, Mal paró en seco ante sus palabras sus escamas retrocedieron y su mirada se llenó de confusión - eso no es saludable, uno no puede vivir así – termino intentando ofrecerle consuelo a aquella chica que parecía tan vulnerable como cualquier otra.

-¿Y tú? – Mal pregunto de igual manera levantando la mirada luego de varios minutos en silencio evitándole - ¿no es cansado de igual manera? - y su voz no dudo un solo segundo nada que ver con la fragilidad que demostraba hace unos instantes – Carlos – y su nombre salió de sus labios como una burla, Cameron retrocedió, pues estaba seguro que Mal le había descubierto, porque esa chica le miraba como si pudiera ver su verdadero ser.

-No sé de lo que hablas – se hizo el desentendido desviando la mirada y recargándose en uno de los árboles.

-De ser un genio – Mal continúo – cuando es el baile lo que amas hacer realmente – y ahora Cameron miraba a esa chica confuso pues creía que no era aquello a lo que se refería.

-Creo que ambos debemos dejar de fingir – murmuro sonriendo a la chica que parecía buscar alguna reacción diferente – tienes un corazón Mal y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Lo sé – gruño ella empezando a caminar ya más tranquila – no eres tan idiota como creí Carlos – llamo ella dando una palmadita en su hombro cuando paso junto a él – solo no más sorpresas – termino ella, Cameron pudo apostar ahora sí que Mal definitivamente le había descubierto.

Regresaron nuevamente a donde los habían dejado a todos, solo para descubrir que Jay tenía un nuevo calentador personal, con la perdida de Ben un Jay muy molesto tomo a Chad y se aferró a su espalda para mortificación del joven que no podía salir de su agarre pues Jay le tenía amenazado al igual que Evie, Chad fue rescatado por Mal quien ordeno a Jay soltarle y le envió a su habitación con Cameron quien obediente le guio hasta su nido de mantas bajo la cama y le llevo chocolate caliente.

Más tarde y luego de que Ben la encontrara y se aferrara a su novia, porque enserio no le dejo ir a la habitación de los chicos por miedo de que Jay volviera a aferrarse a ella, Mal entonces empujo las mantas de Jay quien gruño molesto para rociar un hechizo sobre él, aquel joven entonces sintió la calidez en su cuerpo nuevamente y casi besa a Mal por eso, solo que en su lugar beso a su novio porque "Diablos no te voy a besar Mal " y "te arrancare la lengua si lo intentas" y tal vez Ben gruño un poco, ella encontró el hechizo perfecto para Jay que funcionaba muy bien en un lugar donde se podía usar la magia.

Claro que eso no impidió que Jay se aferrara a Cameron toda la noche mientras dormían por que el hechizo podía desaparecer en la noche helada y él podría morir, según Jay a lo que Cameron no le creyó ni una palabra pero no se resistió.

Al día siguiente Mal beso a Ben por primera vez frente a toda la jodida escuela, fue una presión de labios apenas si se podía llamar beso, pero que ella lo iniciara y frente a la escuela conto demasiado, sobre todo para aquel monarca cuyo rostro parecía tan brillante como el sol.

La ola de frio paso y el hechizo de Jay se desvaneció pero el contacto con Cameron no, Mal miro a esos dos chicos aferrados de manos, la forma en que Jay le abrazaba por la cintura cuando estaban sentados protectoramente, él como parecía tan a gusto con aquel falso Carlos y suspiro, este niño definitivamente no era el niño de Vil, lo comprobó antes y lo recalco ahora y sin embargo aun cuando sabía que debía hacer algo lo dejaría pasar.

Su pequeña y rota familia iba pareciendo cada día más una familia de verdad y todo era gracias a él, Mal definitivamente pensaba mantenerlo un poco más.

* * *

La clase estaba siendo particularmente aburrida, eso sin contar que toda la mañana estaba completamente lleno de sueño, se sentía tan cansado que estaba esperando caer rendido en cualquier momento, por suerte siempre había alguno de sus amigos con él cuando su cabeza se balanceaba lo suficiente para golpear la mesa, o al menos lo hubo en sus anteriores clases no en esta, calculo diferencial avanzado era una de las pocas clases que tomaba solo, o al menos sin conocer a casi nadie, por lo que cuando esta termino se sintió aliviado completamente.

Unas últimas recomendaciones finales y el profesor salía del salón para dejarles ir, Cameron no dudo ni un segundo en tomar sus cosas para caminar al encuentro de su novio, joder sonaba tan ajeno a él, un novio, el pensando en Jay como una pareja sentimentalmente y tal vez muy pronto sexualmente, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar así en medio del salón y correr a abrazar a su candente novio y besarlo frente a toda la escuela para que todas aquellas chicas empalagosas de Auradon le dejaran en paz, y no definitivamente no le importaba parecer un celoso posesivo de lo peor.

El salón casi estaba vacío, al parecer se perdió demasiado en sus pensamientos pero quien no lo haría con un novio tan sexy como el de él y… ok tal vez debería dejar de pensar en eso y ponerse en marcha, apenas si se había levantado y dado un paso cuando un fuerte mareo le golpeo, el casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque afortunadamente se sostuvo de la mesa.

-Hey De Vil ¿se te ha olvidado caminar? – la voz de Chad llego a él molestándole, era una de las pocas personas que conocía que iban a esa clase, él y Lonnie pero al parecer la oriental salió corriendo sin mirar a tras lo que lo dejaba con Chad el idiota que siempre se sentaba de tras de él, no entendía como alguien como él podía seguir el curso de la clase, de hecho ni siquiera él podía hacerlo ese Carlos sí que era un total nerd.

-Me sorprende que tú puedas… - trato de defenderse dando un paso hacia la puerta cuando nuevamente su visión se volvió borrosa, las palabras murieron en su garganta y su cuerpo cayó de golpe.

-¿Carlos? – afortunadamente Chad aún seguía ahí por lo que logro atraparle antes de caer contra el suelo, ellos no eran amigos pero aquel príncipe había estado presente en la coronación, vio el resultado de aquel accidente, fue de las pocas personas que realmente supieron sobre la condición débil de Carlos y aun que no quisiera admitirlo no tenía ya nada en contra de ninguno de ellos, de hecho le caía bien, pues en algunas ocasiones Carlos aceptando las disculpas generales de ellos le ayudo a estudiar y hablo de estudiar realmente, por lo que no pudo evitar preocupares un poco cuando le vio caer, eso y que obviamente Jay arrancaría su cabeza si se enteraba que no le ayudo en un momento de necesidad – ¿hombre estas bien?

-Si – respondió suavemente tardando unos minutos en recomponer el equilibrio, Chad no le empujo, dejo que aquel niño se levantara firmemente en sus pies y cuando estuvo seguro de su equilibrio le dejo ir- solo tuve un mareo tal vez deba ir a la enfermería me siento muy cansado – susurro más para el que el príncipe.

-Oh tal vez estés embarazado –bromeo Chad cuando finalmente noto mucho mejor al chico.

-¿qué? – Cameron no esperaba oír aquello, era verdad que era un hombre pero este era un mundo donde había magia, jodida magia y si podían convertir a un príncipe en rana o viceversa e incluso traer a villanos de entre los muertos un chico embarazado bien era factible – ¿Embarazado? – sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente ante aquel pensamiento - ¿quieres decir que eso es posible aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí – Chad había estado bromeando pero en cuanto vio la cara de pánico del niño no pudo evitar meterse con él, después de todo una cosa era que le agradara y otra muy diferente ser buenos amigos y aun que no dudaba que Carlos fuera un genio y sabía que los hombres no podían embarazarse creyó que se refería a que en Auradon rodeado de magia podía ser la excepción, todo el mundo sabía lo de la cero magia en la isla por lo que ver a Carlos agitado por un pensamiento así era divertido – deberías darle las buenas nuevas a Jay- termino para dejarlo ahí en medio del salón y correr a contarle a Audrey la reacción del niño.

Cameron tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro, claro que él y Jay no había llegado tan lejos pero si había la posibilidad de que alguno quedara embarazado y con alguno se refiere a él si la obsesión del árabe por apretar su trasero cada que tenía oportunidad decía algo, era obvio quien de los dos recibiría en esa relación le asusto, él no quería tener un hijo, bueno si, pero no ahora había visto demasiadas películas como para saber que ser madre adolecente no era buena idea, por lo que cuando nuevamente el color regreso a su rostro corrió a buscar a dicho novio futuro padre de su hijo.

Corrección hijo no existente… aun.

-¡Jay! - Llamo escandalizado el joven cuando noto a su novio de camino a la cafetería junto a Mal y Evie quienes parecían charlar muy animadas.

-Hey C - saludo Jay, él había empezado a llamarle así desde la revelación de su identidad para asegurarle que era a Cameron a quien le hablaba y no a Carlos - estábamos esperando y… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –el sonriente rostro de Jay cambio de inmediato al ver la angustia en su pequeño novio.

-No podemos bajo ninguna circunstancia tener sexo… jamás ni siquiera lo pienses – soltó de inmediato sin pensar –no cuando hay la posibilidad de… joder Jay no me mires así no quiero tener un hijo… soy muy joven, eres muy joven, ¿quién lo cuidara?, ¿cómo terminaremos la escuela?, necesitare un empleo y joder no quiero ser un padre adolecente – y aquel parloteo innecesario ya era algo a lo que su fabuloso novio se había acostumbrado – aun que sería lindo que tuviera tus ojos, ¿y cómo lo llamaríamos?, ¿y si fuera una niña? Yo realmente prefiero que sea una niña y….

-Carlos cállate – Mal trono los dedos frente al pequeño para parar su discurso mientras Evie trataba de reprimir una sonrisa – Odio que parlotees sin sentido.

-Está bien C ¿quieres decirme que pasa? – Jay le miro seriamente.

-No quiero tener un Bebé – Cameron soltó haciendo un pequeño puchero adorable.

-Ok no lo tengas - Y Jay realmente parecía entre confundido y destrozado ante la posibilidad de no tener familia con Cameron, porque si él sabía que aquel chico era el indicado para pasar su vida juntos.

-Awww Carlos acabas de destrozar el pequeño sueño de Jay de jugar a las casitas – se burló Evie causando un gruñido departe del mencionado en su dirección.

-Hablo de no quiero tener un Bebé ahora – suspiro frustrado al no darse entender – tal vez después pero ahora es un muy mal momento para eso- y ahora aquellos chicos le miraban confundidos – por lo que no habrá sexo sin protección, no quiero quedar embarazado- y tras aquella declaración todos quedaron en silencio uno, dos, tres segundos entonces las risas de ellos se escucharon hasta definitivamente el otro lado del pasillo – estoy hablando en serio –un nuevo puchero adorno su rostro.

Ok tal vez Jay había perdido su oportunidad de ser el padre de sus futuros e imaginarios hijos.

-Babe eres un chico y por obviedad no puedes quedar embarazado – tras la mirada de enojo de Camerón Jay intento controlar su risa y explicarle algo básico- a menos claro que todo este tiempo escondieras algo de nosotros – pero nuevamente no pudo evitar soltar otra risa.

-Estoy hablando enserio Chad dijo que…

-Oh por Lucifer – Evie dejo de reír ante la mención de aquél nombre – sabes que Chad es un idiota seguramente solo quería meterse contigo.

-Está bien C no voy a embarazarte palabra de honor –Jay hablo con mucha seriedad trazando una cruz en su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón como muestra de su compromiso – pero si pasa prometo hacerte un hombre de bien y casarme contigo… te comprare un vestido y todo –y la seriedad no duro mucho pues nuevamente comenzó a reír.

Sip definitivamente no padre de sus hijos.

-No lo sé Jay – Mal hablo nuevamente - en Auradon todo es posible, la magia del amor podía embarazar a Carlos – bromeo ella con toda seriedad que la preocupación en el rostro del menor regreso.

-Mal – gruño Jay esta vez enserio pues podía notar las reacciones de Cameron quien realmente creía que algo así sería posible.

-Tranquilízate C es improbable que eso suceda – Evie se acercó para coger del brazo a Cameron y hacerlo caminar a la cafetería – la magia es más complicado que eso – siguió tranquilizando al joven que solo asentía nerviosamente.

-Tal vez con alguna poción o hechizo directamente a ti – hablo Mal ya que se encontraban en su respectiva mesa con sus alimentos –no he leído sobre eso pero ser la creadora de un hechizo así daría mucho de qué hablar – aquella joven considero la idea pues aun deseaba ser vista como algo más que la hija de maléfica.

-Definitivamente pido ser la madrina del primero de sus hijos –añadió Evie sonriente.

-¿Cómo que primero? – frunció la nariz Cameron ya mucho más tranquilo con respecto a aquel tema – en el dado caso de tener hijos solo sería uno.

-No estaría muy seguro Babe- Jay paso un brazo sobre sus hombros de inmediato – tendremos una familia grande y numerosa porque follaremos como conejos – meneo sugestivamente sus cejas ante la mirada molesta del chico.

-Si definitivamente no tendremos ninguno, de hecho cambiare de novio – bromeo Cameron ante la actitud de Jay.

-Eso dices ahora pero luego rogaras por más – guiñando un ojo en su dirección Jay dejo claro su punto.

-Realmente eres un idiota –y las risas nuevamente estallaron en aquella mesa

-Como sea – murmuro Evie cortando las risas – respecto a la fiesta de Halloween tengo unas ideas que… - y así fue como aquel tema se olvidó tomando uno nuevo, donde una chica detallaba perdiéndose en la emoción de crear nuevos trajes para todos ellos, disfraces de parejas lo llamo ella, Mal solo sonrió dejándole elegir lo que fuera, Cameron negaba ante cada idea que le presentaba y Jay, aquel chico solo suspiro sin opinar pues sabía bien que sería ignorado, limitándose a posar un brazo por los hombros de su niño quien sin notarlo se acercó más al chico mayor.

Tres días más tarde Chad tuvo el peor caso de mareos y vómitos durante una semana cortesía por supuesto de Mal quien simplemente recibió gustosa el agradecimiento y alabanzas Cameron, Chad se prometió que no volvería a bromear con Carlos ni ninguno de ellos.

* * *

En un hospital, una de muchas habitaciones ocupadas, un paciente dormido respiraba con dificultad, durante meses el cambio había sido nulo entonces aquella tarde un par de pitidos alerto su posible despertar, solo duro unos segundos, un instante.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda se movieron por primera vez en meses.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Yey Cameron confeso la verdad y Jay le ama, LE AMA, ahora todo debería ser miel sobre hojuelas y vivir felices para siempre awwwww… pfff si eso quieren dejen el fic ahora que va todos son felices enserio.**

 **La primera mención de un cambio de estación les dije que pasaban el tiempo.**

 **Las serpientes no son muy afines al frio, están invernando en un lugar cálido, pobre Jay condenado a abrazarse a todos por que los Auradianos son cálidos, Evie no porque recordemos es fría como un vampiro y si la siguen viendo como sirena igual son frías ellas viven debajo del mar su temperatura no es cálida y Carlos bueno el no produce suficiente calor por su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.**

 **Un amigo me ayudo a inspirarme para la escena de Jay no queriendo salir de la cama, el menciono lo de "Necesito calor, ayúdame" y meter la mano de Cameron en sus pantalones.**

 **Mal mi chica mala que no es tan mala ella también ya se encariño con Cameron awwww.**

 **Como habrán notado no soy buena haciendo chistes o bromas, enserio mi sentido del humor es raro, me rio literalmente por todo, me dan ataques de risa y no puedo respirar en fin me imagine a Cameron asustado por la verdadera posibilidad de salir embarazado y zaz esto salió jeje.**

 **Me di cuenta que en ingles usan más el Babe que el Baby para referirse a un novia o novia, es algo así como nena o nene corríjanme si me equivoco pero decidí cambiarlo porque enserio cada vez que lo llama Baby siento que le dice bebé.**

 **No tengo idea de cuáles serán los disfraces, alguna idea?**

 **¿Quién diablos está despertando en un hospital?**

 **¿Es Carlos?**

 **¿Es Cameron?**

 **¿Es Lilith tras ser apaleada por los lectores por no dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?**

 **Esta y más dudas en el próximo cap no se lo pierdan…**

 **Dejen aquí sus galletas.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Ahogándome en ti

**Notas: primero que nada y para aclarar prometí que Cameron no despertaría en un hospital sin piernas… descuiden sus piernas quedaran intactas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** **Ahogándome en ti.**

" _ **Aprender que hay otras personas que te ofrecen las estrellas y otras que te llevan a ellas, esa es la diferencia entre quien quiere y quien ama".**_

-Jay – jadeo Cameron cuando la respiración al fin fue liberada -¡Jay! – volvió a llamar al sentir como aquellas manos que sostenían su cuello se deslizaban por su espalda –espera… ¡Jay para! – empujo asustado cuando aquellas manos apretaron con fuerza su trasero con verdadera necesidad atrayéndole por complejo al firme cuerpo de mayor – podemos… ¿solo besarlos? – pregunto dudoso temiendo hacer enojar al chico que le sostenía.

-No voy a obligarte a nada – le aseguro el volviendo a colocar sus manos en la espalda de Cameron para sostenerlos – besar está bien – afirmo sonriendo – muy bien de hecho.

-Gracias al cielo, porque no me lo tomes a mal realmente quiero, porque ufff te has visto estas como súper caliente y no definitivamente no te pareces nada a Boo boo porque si él está bien, pero tu estas como mejor que bien, y él es mi amigo pero ¡Iugh! no besaría a Boo boo sería muy raro, de hecho debería ser raro besarte porque, oh dios ahora no voy a dejar de pensar en besar a Boo boo cada que te vea y no podre besarte otra vez y mpfm… - rápidamente y por qué realmente Jay sabía que Cameron volvería a perderse entre el parloteo le beso para detener sus pensamientos y traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – termino aquel beso con una sonrisa.

-Sip definitivamente no pensamiento de Boo boo, volvamos a los besos – afirmo entusiasmado pasando sus manos por el cuello de su novio atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo - pero solo besos porque realmente no estoy listo para tu sabes, acabo de aceptar estar enamorado de un chico, un muy atractivo chico pero no creo poder pasar más allá de los besos vale.

-Cameron, cállate.

Entonces Jay le beso, otra vez.

Si le preguntan a Cameron cuál era su parte favorita del día diría que el desayuno amaba el sabor del cereal que servían en la cafetería, claro que en cuando Jay supo por su amor casi obsesivo con el cereal le consiguió una caja, asegurándose de tener una reserva en la habitación pero bueno, los cereales del desayuno siempre iban a saber mejor que cualquier otro, era un hecho científicamente comprobado, tal vez, quizás, ok no pero ese era su momento favorito seguido directamente de su clase de danza donde podía hacer algo que realmente amaba casi compitiendo con los momentos después de esta donde Jay le llenaba de besos en su habitación.

Para Jay uno podía asumir fácilmente que su momento favorito era durante las prácticas del Tourney, donde gozaba de empujar y machacar a todos los chicos que pudiera incluido Azis, específicamente a Azis quien aun cuando ya era más civilizado con él no podía evitar seguir empujándole, él niega completamente que era por celos, pfff no es como si Cameron le prestara mucha más atención al príncipe presumido idiota cuando estaba alrededor o se perdían en pláticas aburridas sobre motocicletas y que este le invitara a Agrabah para mostrarle su colección de "motos", joder motos sus bolas Jay está casi completamente seguro que Azis quería robarse a su adorable novio, él ya tenía novia no entendía como ese maldito rico bastardo quería llevarse al de él.

En fin el verdadero momento favorito del día para Jay no era ese, no importa lo mucho que disfrutara de moler a golpes al jodido principito heredero a sultán pffff, no su momento favorito del día era justo después de la practica o mejor dicho de la clase de danza de Cameron por que en aquellos minutos, el momento en el que todos salían de la sala incluida la profesora, él siempre se quedaba unos minutos más a practicar, a esperar que Jay llegara por él y puede ser que verlo en aquel leotardo tan pegado al cuerpo que dejaba cero a la imaginación fuera súper espectacular a la vista pero la verdadera razón de amar ese momento era verlo a él, observar como el niño del que se había enamorado bailaba con aquella pasión, ver como su cuerpo danzaba con tanta facilidad, como este se movía al compás de las notas como parecía perderse en su propio mundo, era simplemente mágico, y no hablaba de la clase de magia que Mal podía usar, no hablaba de aquella que solo alguien como Cameron podía lograr con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Jay llegaba casi directo de la practica solo para poder observarlo bailar aquéllos preciados momentos y cada vez que lo hacía se repetía una y otra vez que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de este chico y esta vez sí estaba seguro de ello.

Cameron sonreirá siempre al verlo llegar, termina su práctica para recoger sus cosas, Jay llegaría a él y entonces abrazaría su cintura, él se quejaría por el sudor en su piel tratando de alejarse pero entonces Jay nuevamente aseguraría que estaba perfecto besaría entonces sus labios y regresarían juntos a su habitación donde harían los deberes para terminar en una sesión de besos sobre una de las camas.

Lo que alguna vez fue una pesadilla para Cameron ahora era un sueño hecho realidad.

Y eso lo aterraba, porque lo malo de un bello sueño siempre es el despertar.

* * *

Los deberes de aquel día eran demasiados, bueno eran muy difícil de hecho sus clases avanzadas estaban empezando a volverse insoportables, no tenía idea de cómo terminaría ese semestre, lo peor era que si no mantenía su puntaje aceptable seria echado de danza su profesora fue muy firme en eso, ella no quería holgazanes y lo había dicho para toda la clase sin importarle que fuera el mejor o peor de ella, si bajaban tus calificaciones de la media salías de esta, esa era la regla y Cameron no quería salir, además no podía arriesgarse no cuando el cansancio, aquella pesadez que caía contra sus hombros sin explicación le volvía torpe, la última vez se había quedado dormido y llego a su clase tarde y eso que era sábado, él nunca dormía tan tarde, de hecho fue Jay quien llego a despertarle recordándole dicha clase.

Un nuevo gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios, Cameron dejo caer entonces su cabeza contra su libro de química golpeándose dos veces contra este.

-C ven aquí – llamo Jay al notar su frustración desde la cama, donde leía una revista de deportes, él al parecer no tenía problemas con las clases al parecer Jafar sirvió de algo y convertirlo en un chico que debía ser el mejor y número uno en todo tenía sus ventajas, como que Jay siempre llevara buenas notas en todo – necesitas un descanso – continuo antes de aquel Cameron pudiera siquiera debatir su argumento.

Cameron lo pensó un segundo antes de levantarse y caminar mal humorado hasta los brazos abiertos de Jay, quien sonriente le jalo para dejarlo sentado en su regazo comenzando a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello que bajan hasta su clavícula y subían nuevamente hasta llegar detrás de su oreja causando que los hombros del chico se relajaran, pronto pequeños suspiros salieron de los labios del menor que ya de mucho mejor humor giro completamente para perderse en los labios de Jay.

Jay acepto gustoso hambriento por tomar aquella boca, succionando su lengua degustando cada parte de esta, sus manos que firmemente estaban en sus caderas se colaron entre su ropa, pulgares ásperos acariciaron su piel con suavidad, mas dedos se sumaron y pronto las manos de Jay eran por completo debajo de su playera, una de ellas viajo osadamente deslizándose por su abdomen hasta su pecho donde sin remordimiento se apropió de un pezón para pellizcarlo sin piedad.

Cameron gimió ante eso cosa que fue hábilmente aprovechada por Jay para profundizar aún más aquel acalorado beso, aquellos pulgares, porque ahora su otra mano se había unido a la primera disfrutaban de moler y torturara sus pezones bajo la ropa.

-Cameron - llamo Jay separándose solo lo suficiente para alejar el cuerpo del menor y poder deshacerse de aquella estorbosa ropa, dejando el pecho totalmente desnudo del niño quien antes de poder protestar por aquello fue silenciado por una mordida en su cuello, y aquel nuevo gemido que emano de ellos fue todo el consentimiento que el árabe necesito pues pronto empujando al niño sobre la cama se encontró sobre para admirarle, sus mejillas sonrojadas por las caricias, la marca rojiza de aquella mordida en su cuello y sus pezones rosados erguidos como torres por la excitación, y las pecas, las jodidas pecas que salpicaban su lechosa piel le volvían loco.

Él ya le había visto así, Jay conocía el cuerpo desnudo de Carlos, sin embargo cualquier pensamiento de Carlos nunca vino a su cabeza, no, para el aquel debajo de su cuerpo, aquel apetitoso niño era Cameron el chico del que se había enamorado por primera vez en toda la vida, no pudo más se lanzó a marcar aquella piel, a dejarle claro a todo el mundo que era dueño de toda esa obra de arte.

Jadeos contenidos pronto llenaron la habitación, Jay jugó con aquel cuerpo se delito en besar y recorrer con su lengua cada lunar disponible, bromeo juguetonamente cada uno de sus pezones, dejo que su jodida lengua bifurcada acariciara hasta la terminal nerviosa más sensible de estos, los succiono hasta volver a Cameron una masa de gemidos necesitados, Jay se encargó de enseñarle lo buen amante que podía ser una serpiente, una lengua húmeda en su ombligo le sobresalto, se levantó entonces con ayudad de sus codos para observar a Jay, como aquel chico levantaba su miraba totalmente llena de deseo y colocaba un pequeño beso justo debajo de él, una pregunta silenciosa negándose a continuar sin un permiso.

Cameron se mordió el labio dudoso, solo un segundo pues con las mejillas aun rojas por el estímulo asintió con suavidad a la pregunta, la sonrisa depredadora de Jay aquella llena de afilados dientes casi le hace arrepentirse pero entonces él le beso otra vez, ahí donde una vez la piel fue cubierta por sus bóxer, la cremallera de su pantalón fue desecha de inmediato su ropa apartada y miles de besos nuevamente dejados por el árabe.

Cuando una cálida y húmeda cavidad le envolvió no pudo evitar soltar un enorme gemido de placer, el deseo nublando ya su mente pidiendo más y Jay no le defraudo, era un amante formidable, le tomo con la boca con gran maestría, acaricio su hombría tragándola por completo en su garganta se aseguró de estimularle en lugares que jamás hubiera imaginado, sus dedos largos le tocaron en partes que jamás hubiera imaginado fueran tan placenteras, se corrió en un grito llamando el nombre Jay, sus nudillos blancos se aferraban a las sabanas convirtiéndolas en un desastre, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su corta vida, joder la mejor mamada de toda su existencia, el sexo realmente iba a ser realmente alucinante con Jay pensó Cameron.

-Si lo será – respondió Jay levantándose sonriente lamiendo con su lengua lo último de su semen que resbalaba de sus labios y joder tal vez había dicho aquello en voz alta, entonces Jay le beso otra vez, y sabia extraño pero no malo, diferente pero no horroroso, saborear su propia esencia de los labios de Jay era algo a lo que definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

El beso se volvió más y más intenso y el placer de aquél orgasmo relajante le hizo olvidar un detalle, detalle que rápidamente sintió contra su muslo, un gran, muy grande detalle, el único satisfecho había sido él, Jay aún no se había venido, pues su erección se molía contra él. Sus mano vagaron por el pecho de Jay colándose debajo de la ropa, más cuando Cameron intento sacar aquella prenda Jay se lo impido.

-Por favor- susurro aquel niño mirándole con aquellos enormes marrones ojos a los que simplemente Jay no pudo negarse, no cuando aquél niño le entregaba todo de sí, no cuando realmente tenia a alguien que le importaba demasiado, no cuando sentía que podía confiar en verdaderamente en él.

Cameron le ayudo a quitarse aquélla ropa, le desprendió de la armadura a la que Jay se aferraba, aquélla camiseta que sin importar nada siempre permanecía sobre él, se tomó su tiempo, admiro el pecho desnudo de Jay, sus firmes músculos trabajados y todas y cada una de aquéllas cicatrices visibles, dejo un beso por cada una, una promesa, una declaración, terminaron nuevamente con sus labios unidos en un beso lleno de amor.

Sin dejar de responder al beso Cameron deslizo su mano un poco con nerviosismos, pues sería la primera vez en su vida que tocaría un pene, uno que obviamente no era el suyo, porque hola joven heterosexual e inexperto que acababa de descubrir que era bisexual y ahora tenía un ardiente novio sobre él, si discúlpenlo pero tenía todo el derecho a estar nervioso.

-No tienes que hacerlo- murmuro Jay separándose de sus labios al sentir como Cameron le tocaba sobre la ropa lleno de nervios – no tienes que hacer nada – insisto el sonriendo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo – mucho más decidido ahora, por que pfff era inexperto pero no un jodido mojigato Cameron le empujo, quedaron entonces ambos sobre la cama sentados frente a si, Jay miraba expectante al niño esperando por su reacción, totalmente convencido de que este se rendiría y se alejaría mientras que Cameron miraba fijamente la entrepierna de Jay como si se tratara de algún problema indescifrable.

-Realmente no me importa – volvió a hablar Jay tras varios minutos en los que Cameron solo le miraba – no quiero que te obligues a nada – levanto el rostro del menor con suavidad para acariciar su mejilla sonriéndole nuevamente con amor y si aún tenía alguna duda aquella lo despejo.

Cameron se levantó entonces de la cama para bajar de esta ante la mirada extrañada de Jay que por un segundo pensó haberlo ofendido o algo levantándose con él, entonces aquel niño deslizándose de sus pantalones porque enserio ya estaban a medio caer se acomodó únicamente sus bóxer para empujar a Jay a la cama nuevamente dejo caerse entonces entre sus piernas y procedió a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Él le dejo, primero porque tener la hermosa boca de Cameron alrededor de su pene fue algo que fantaseaba desde que descubrió que no era Carlos y segundo porque si este niño quería esto no iba a negárselo, pero entonces él dejando al descubierto su dolorosa erección, suspirando de alivio al verse liberado de sus jodidos y apretados pantalones casi grita y no de placer porque Cameron la engulló por completo y joder ese niño tenía unos dientes, dientes filosos como ellos y al parecer lo había olvidado.

-¡Cameron! - empujo al pequeño antes de que lo castrara con sus afilados dientes – Cam - llamo con suavidad al notar como aquel chico le miraba avergonzado – está bien, solo ten cuidado… tus dientes están realmente afilados.

-Lo siento – susurro el niño totalmente avergonzado pues había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, incluso lo olvido cuando fue el turno de Jay.

-Está bien solo- volvió a acariciar su mejilla – asegúrate de hacerlo despacio – animo – usa tu lengua – guio entonces, Cameron obedientemente abrió su boca sacando su lengua la cual paso lentamente sobre su hombría enviándole un escalofrió que le hizo jadear, aquél niño mucho más animado por la reacción, volvió a lamerle nuevamente, otra vez, haciendo énfasis sobre su cabeza, cubriendo esta con sus labios para empezar a succionarle.

Jay casi se deja caer nuevamente pues aquel niño le miraba fijamente mientras chupaba prácticamente la cabeza de su pene, sus labios rojos alrededor de él ya eran algo familiar y sin embargo casi le llevan al borde, porque ese no era Carlos, no era el chico experto que podía volverle loco con una simple mamada, no este era Cameron, su adorable pero nada indefenso novio "virgen" que estaba aprendiendo de él.

-Joder – gruño cuando la lengua de aquel niño se deslizo justo en su pequeña abertura causándole un placer indescifrable.

-¿Se siente bien? – pregunto ansioso Cameron depositando un beso en la punta de su pene sonriendo cuando al soplar el cuerpo de Jay se estremecía.

-Mierda si – volvió a gruñir aquel árabe tomándole de los cabellos para guiarle nuevamente a su hombría – lo estás haciendo muy bien Babe.

Y Cameron mucho más animado volvió a chupar la punta de su pene, tomándolo entre su mano para sostenerse mejor, cuando se sintió con mucha más confianza, pues los gemidos de Jay parecían muy buenos Cameron engulló nuevamente todo aquel miembro, lo deslizo por su garganta asegurándose de mirar a Jay, de ver como este respondía favorablemente, resistió el impulso de vomitar pues la mano en su cabeza, aquella que aun que se aferraba con firmeza a sus rizos en ningún momento le empujo más de lo debido parecía pedirle más.

Así que trago, dejo que Jay le follara la boca asegurándose de no dañarle con sus dientes, pues realmente quería satisfacer a aquel chico, a su novio, pronto los dedos en sus rizos se apretaron aún más y la voz de Jay se hizo necesitada, le jalo este entonces obligándole a dejarle.

-¡Cameron! – llamo Jay saliendo de aquella cavidad, aquella deliciosa boca justo antes de venirse salpicando semen en el rostro del niño quien no dudo en probarlo dispuesto a limpiar aquel desastre.

-Waa – gruño el tras probar aquel lechoso liquido frunció su nariz en desagrado – sabe asqueroso ¿Cómo pudiste tragarlo? – pregunto levándose de inmediato para correr al baño.

Jay se quedó ahí tratando de recuperarse aquel fantástico orgasmo, rodo por la cama para quedar boca abajo y así ver al chico que en el baño lavaba sus dientes con ahincó causándole una gran sonrisa, volvió entonces aquel niño sentándose a su lado. Él pudo sentir entonces como la mirada de aquel niño se encontraba fijamente a su espalda a aquel tatuaje que la cubría y que al fin veía por primera vez.

-Qué esperas para tocarlo – gruño el adivinando las palabras del niño – sé que quieres hacerlo.

-¿enserio? – y la voz de Cameron lucia tan esperezando que aunque quisiera negarlo ya no podía, simplemente asistió y dejo que aquel chico explorara ansioso su espalda, le mostro su última debilidad, compartiendo algo mucho más íntimo que hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo es él, el Jay de tu mundo? – hablo al fin luego de varios minutos de silencio donde los delgados dedos de Cameron acariciaban el contorno del tatuaje en su espalda, delimitando la tinta, acariciando con suavidad las cicatrices escondidas por el arte.

-En primera él no se llama Jay va por Boo boo su nombre artístico te lo eh dicho, es un actor como yo y en segunda no es tan caliente como tú – explico sin dejar de maravillarse por el perfecto diseño de la cobra en su espalda - se parecen un poco pero bueno eres más alto y su nariz no es tan afilada como la tuya, además no tiene tantos piercing – suspiro mordiendo sus labios pues sus manos habían llegado hasta la espalda baja de Jay donde podía apreciar la piel libre de tinta - y sus ojos definitivamente no son los de una serpiente cuanto se enoja – señalo recordando la primera vez que lo vio y casi cae de espaldas.

-Es hereditario – respondió ante esto, Cameron detuvo entonces sus movimientos alejándose del aquella musculosa espalda.

-Jafar no era una serpiente – señalo confundido dejándose caer en sus talones sobre la cama dando el espacio suficiente a Jay para girarse y mirarlo de frente.

-No literalmente – su voz sonaba tranquila pero Cameron sabía que habar del pasado era muy difícil para todos ellos, para los chicos de la isla los cuales tenían una vida mucho más dura de lo que el llego a imaginar - pero bueno era un genio sabes y cuando fue traído de vuelta les pareció gracioso – sus manos se cerraron en dos puños con fuerza reprimiendo la ira - dejarle ciertos rasgos para recordárselo, por eso mis ojos son así – la cabeza cabizbaja de Jay estremeció su corazón, en aquel momento ese chico tan peligroso y de apariencia aterradora se veía realmente vulnerable, y eso le dolía porque en el interior Jay daría lo que fuera para verse lo más normal a los otros chicos, ser igual a la multitud y no sobresalir, porque todos aquellos niños solo querían normalidad – por eso todos somos así.

-La versión Disney suena mucho más agradable definitivamente ahora – susurro - pero tu tatuaje es genial – trato de animarle un poco.

-Lo hizo Mal – aquello pareció funcionar pues de inmediato Jay levanto la vista con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ella tiene dotes artísticos.

-Es tan impresionante – asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mejor esto a lo otro - "mejor esto a las cicatrices" quería decir Jay "mejor tinta al recordatorio de que tu padre intento matarte" gritaba en el interior.

-Jay… - Cameron noto aquel dolor acercándose de inmediato un poco más temeroso al no saber cómo reaccionar, ellos eran algo pero las muestras de cariño y afecto parecían un poco extrañas aun para aquel joven, los besos ardientes estaban bien, pero la calidez de una caricia parecía algo totalmente malo, como si toda su vida le hubiera sido enseñado que eso era una debilidad y a juzgar por cómo era la isla no lo dudaba.

-Quisiera poder verte, a tu yo real, no al que se mira idéntico a Carlos – entonces Jay le sorprendió nuevamente levantando su mirada y tomando su mejilla con aquella dulzura de la que no creía capaz al joven, acariciando con su pulgar aquella pálida piel.

-Bueno mis rizos son negros completamente – Carlos comenzó a recitar cerrando sus ojos perdiéndose en aquella caricia -eran más claros cuando era joven y mis dientes no parecen de tiburón – ríos suavemente ante esto ocasionando que la sonrisa de Jay se hiciera más grande y mostrando a su vez aquellos afilados dientes - son más normales y no hay tu sabes cicatrices.

-Tu piel debe ser muy tersa – susurro Jay mirando directamente a sus labios los cuales ahora acariciaba con su pulgar.

-Este mundo es mucho más oscuro de lo que se supone que debería ser – Cameron empezó nuevamente a divagar en sus pensamientos - no recuerdo que el libro dijera nada de todas estas cicatrices y tu tatuaje, bueno de Mal si decía algo de un doble dragón pero Dove se negó a hacer una escena donde lo pudieran mostrar – el pequeño ya no le miraba, sus ojos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos y su nariz se fruncía en concentración casi adorable.

-Realmente te amo – soltó Jay al darse cuenta de que Cameron nuevamente se había perdido, al recordar que ese chico no era su Carlos, al entender que podía perderle en cualquier momento por lo que sin poder evitarlo le beso, tomo sus labios en el beso más suave que alguna vez haya dado, acaricio su boca con la lengua de mil maneras diferentes, se aseguró de mostrarle lo mucho que realmente le amaba, Jay intento besar su alma a través de su boca y cuando al final el aire se hizo necesario traslado sus besos por toda la piel del pequeño, beso sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz, le beso como si fuera la primera y última vez.

Y ambos temían que lo fuera.

Los deberes quedaron olvidados aquel día, pues aquellos amantes no se separaron un solo minuto, Cameron cayo rendido solo un par de minutos después laxo contra los brazos de Jay quien no le dio importancia y acuno más al chico deleitándose con su calor.

* * *

Estaba atrasado para su clase, joder su profesora iba a matarle entonces mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos a tres sujetos, dos de ellos eran los gemelos Gastón Jay les había señalado un día obviamente no estaba feliz por tenerlos ahí y le había advertido sobre alejarse de ellos, algo sobre que tenían la manía de meterse con Carlos y bueno no quería problemas, pero entonces vio como aquellos dos chicos se cernían amenazadoramente sobre Ben y simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí solo.

Solo un minuto, tal vez menos desvió la mirada para buscar su daga que definitivamente empezaba a llevar. No es que no supiera defenderse Boo boo le había enseñado un par de movimientos, solo defensa personal pero esperaba que un arma ayudaría para intimidarles cuando regreso la vista y Ben ya había sometido a ambos chicos uno a sus pies se retorcía y el otro tomado de su camisa le hacía frente, vio como intercambiaban palabras y luego como aquellos chicos huían despavoridos, entonces Ben continuo con su camino y el decidió ignorarlo porque enserio debía llegar a su clase, estúpido Jay y su sesión de besos distractores.

Ben regreso horas más tarde, el consejo no había estado de acuerdo con su decisión de mandar a Freddy de vuelta a la isla, no por solo una pequeñez, pero de nuevo ella había sido una amenaza desde el principio, una que podía usar la magia y definitivamente no iba a correr el riesgo, además su comportamiento tan inapropiado no podía pasar desapercibido, no cuando Mal estaba tan molesta con Jay por eso, cansado y esperando abrazarse a su linda novia durante el suficiente tiempo antes de dormir, su mano quedo a centímetros del pomo de aquella puerta donde una discusión se desarrollaba.

-¿Y si algo malo pasa? – la voz preocupada de Evie le confundió.

-Nada malo va a pasar todo estará bien – Jay parecía intentar calmarle, pero ¿sobre qué? Era la pregunta.

-Te gusta no, este él – aquello no había sido una pregunta, casi podía ver a Mal entrecerrar los ojos en dirección de Jay.

-Si, podemos simplemente dejarlo así – nuevamente Jay parecía terminar aquél tema, estaba a punto de retirarse porque espiar no estaba bien y el confiaba totalmente en esos chicos y debía respetar su privacidad cuando algo volvió a captar su atención.

-¿Que pasara con Carlos?- y ahí estaba Carlos, un tema que había sido recurrente para ellos desde que Maléfica ataco en la coronación, Carlos el más preocupante de ellos cuatro.

Ben escuchaba aquella conversación sobre Carlos, el niño que apenas si le dirigía la palabra, el chico que cambio de una forma más extraña, confundido y decidido a saber la verdad entro a la habitación para encarar a aquellos jóvenes, pues si algo malo sucedía con Carlos sabía que esos chicos moverían mar, cielo y tierra, aun recordaba la última vez y no era algo que quería repetir, no si podía evitarlo.

-¿qué está pasando con Carlos? – Cuestiono usando sin querer su voz de monarca.

Bien aquel secreto se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy público, un secreto voces.

En aquel momento Jay solo pudo pensar una cosa, mierda habían sido descubiertos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Me gusta cuando Cameron divaga lol. Todos sabemos que Jay tiene celos de Azis, deja de negarlo.**

 **Sé que eh manifestado mi descontento antes con las relaciones sexuales entre niños, sin embargo recordemos que Jay tiene 17 en este fic y aunque Carlos 14, Cameron tiene 16, así que técnicamente no es un adolecente con un niño nope. Antes de que pregunten si habrá una escena de sexo real entre ellos debo advertirles que saben lo mal que escribo lemon, solo vean arriba enserio porque me piden eso sabiendo que soy pésima, en fin la intentare escribir y si no sale pues ni modo.**

 **El tatuaje de Jay es una cobra en llamas tiene una razón de ser que explicare mucho más adelante, junto a otros detalles pero los mantendré en secreto por ahora, pero pueden intentar adivinarlo.**

 **Por otro lado daré otra advertencia, dejen el fic aquí y ahora todos aquellos que no quieran sufrir más adelante, ellos son felices yey si quieren recordarlos así déjenlo, enserio.**

 **Ben no es un chico tan bueno como debería, debo recordarles que este mundo es muy diferente al de Disney, demasiado diferente y Cameron solo ha conocido Auradon, no la isla ni el antes de que aquellos reinos se unieran, sé que hay dudas pero ya dije se van a aclarar, aun así pregunten.**

" **Malditos ricos bastardos" alguien aquí vio Ouran highschool host club o leyó el manga, pues yo sí, el manga es mejor pero en fin ame esa frase y había estado queriendo usarla lol.**

 **Recuerden una galletita me hace feliz, y realmente deben dármela ahora antes de leer el siguiente cap.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Aferrándonos

**Capítulo 10: Aferrándonos.**

" _ **Y de repente, llega alguien con mucha luz; Y no le importa que tan oscuro estas, y se queda ahí, a un ladito tuyo, alumbrándote." – anónimo.**_

Cuando eres criado como un vulgar ladrón, cuando se te enseña dese el primer momento al caminar a tomar cosas para sobrevivir, cuando se te dice una y otra vez lo poco que vales si no traes algo bueno para tu padre es difícil cambiar de idea, casi imposible sacar aquel pensamiento de tu ser y empezar a ser alguien completamente diferente.

Porque por más que lo intentes siempre serás solo Jay, el hijo de un villano, un chico que no valía nada y sin embargo ahí estabas, viviendo aquella vida, una nueva oportunidad a la que te costaba acostumbrarte y lo tenías a él, el chico por quien habías caído totalmente, por quien aprendiste lo que era amor.

Aquello no fue repentino, no como las miles historias de cuentos de hadas de aquéllos príncipes, no hubo chispas la primera vez que lo vistes, no, claro que no, lo suyo fue algo que creció, desde un pequeño mal entendido, una mentira que se fue haciendo más grande hasta convertirse en aquello, en amor, tuviste demasiado suerte pues no para todos termina así.

Y te lo repetías, constantemente cada vez que mirabas a Azis, cada que veías a cada príncipe o chico de Auradon, aquellos que simplemente eran perfectos que fácilmente podían ser mejores para él, para el chico que no era como ustedes, que no era un villano, para Cameron quien era un extraño en su mundo.

No sabias lo que era amar, toda tu vida se te enseño a evitarlo, a enterrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento derivado de la bondad y del amor, porque aquello no era bueno, porque simplemente no podía ser en aquella isla, así que cuando estuviste libre, cuándo finalmente podías sentir sin miedo fue muy confuso, un mar de emociones que repentinamente golpeaba tu ser, que aún lo hacía como ahora.

Cameron está ahí viendo en la práctica, debió no tener clase de danza porque aquel niño era decididamente amante de la danza y aun cuando te miraba de aquella cálida manera sabias bien que su mayor pasión era el baile, y por primera vez no estabas enojado por ser el segundo lugar en algo, no si eso significaba estar en su corazón.

Las chicas estaban ahí, Evie aun dentro del equipo de animadoras levantando sus pompones para gritar el buen trabajo que hacían, Mal ella se había rendido hace mucho, definitivamente animarles no era lo suyo, pero igual iba, a ver a Ben a decirle lo mal que lo hacía y como debía derribar a todos esos inútiles lo cual siempre sacaba una sonrisa del monarca, si ya estabas acostumbrado a verlas ahí, gritando y discutiendo sobre todo con Audrey que solía pelear con Mal por simplemente distraer a Evie de la práctica, ella odiaba admitirlo pero Evie era muy buena animadora y por ello no quería sacarla del equipo.

Pero ahora Cameron estaba ahí, en su ropa normal, con su bolso, venia definitivamente directo de lo que parecía ser su clase cancelada pues no estaba cambiado, vistes como Evie se acercó a el llamándole como le dio sus pompones y obligo a seguirle en lo que parecía un rutina, casi ríes al notar como aquel niño confundido definitivamente no podía seguirla aun entre bostezos totalmente desganado, entonces Audrey se acercó a ellos y parecía reprenderlos, la pequeña nariz de Cameron se arrugo un gesto que secretamente adorabas cuando se molestaba y en un segundo aquel niño levantaba sus brazos en lo que parecía un argumento para defenderse totalmente despierto, aquel parloteo que podía decir casi sin respirar en pocos segundos, aun no podías entender cómo es que aquellos pequeños gestos fueran exactamente lo que te enamoraran realmente de él y no su gran parecido con Carlos.

Mal llego de inmediato cruzando sus brazos y seguramente insultando a Audrey quien más molesta parcia empujar a Cameron entonces este niño simplemente dejo caer los pompones se quitó lo zapatos y ahí frente a esas niñas se levantó en las puntas de sus pies descalzos, aquello que por experiencia personal era doloroso, pues la primera vez que lo viste hacerlo en la habitación te habías burlado para ser retado, después de aquello no volviste a cuestionarle nada, Cameron entonces dio tres vueltas, tres jodidas vueltas en el pasto sin nada de protección en sus pies, sin aquéllos zapatos que vistes cuando eran nuevos golpearlos para aflojarles, en sus palabras, solo recuerdas verlos golpeándolos para que le sirvieran, casi ibas a reprenderlo por dañar algo completamente nuevo cuándo un nuevo parloteo sobre la flexibilidad y comodidad del material era importante para las piruetas, conversación que como muchas de las del chico se desvió a un tema completamente nuevo.

La sonrisa boba en tu rostro no se hizo esperar ante aquél recuerdo, Cameron había dejado de dar vueltas y ahora volvía a levantarse de puntas para hacer aquél movimiento que tanto te maravillaba, su pierna derecha se fue doblando levantándose lentamente hasta quedar totalmente alzada girando entonces nuevamente hasta quedar de frente a la princesa estiro sus manos hacia ella levantando su dedo medio de cada mano y sacando su lengua, diablos este chico era increíble pues casi podías oír el grito de indignación de Audrey, la ira naciendo de esa princesa, Cameron cayo entonces al suelo con gracia haciendo una elaborada reverencia frente a las chicas, todas aquellas animadoras que simplemente aplaudían su talento, entonces Audrey nuevamente hizo algo extraño, ella aplaudió diciendo algo más y en un instante todas aquéllas chicas rodeaban al joven.

El grito del entrenador te hizo regresar tu atención al campo donde este seguía explicando jugadas y pasos que seguramente ignorarías al final de cuentas, bien casi te metes en problemas por eso, por ver fijamente a las porristas y juraste que el entrenador se dio cuenta, entonces Azis fue reprendido por el entrenador y con nueva ira, no celos, tu decididamente no estabas celoso del estúpido príncipe descubriste que nuevamente ese niño estaba mirando fijamente a Cameron, tu Cameron y para colmo se acercó a ti para educadamente mencionar lo flexible que era, bien eso era todo.

Golpeaste su nariz y fuiste suspendido de al menos los dos partidos siguientes, porque "enserio Jay no voy a permitir la violencia sin sentido entre compañeros" según el entrenador, muy molesto y frustrado por que no había sido tu culpa claro que no, ese estúpido de Azis seguía coqueteando con tu novio, con el chico que se había vuelto tan importante para ti merecía ese golpe en todo sentido de la palabra.

La práctica termino y de mala gana te acercaste a las chicas, tal vez un beso de tu lindo novio te haría sentir mejor, si claro conociendo a Cameron seguramente te ignoraría por tu comportamiento infantil pero bueno le amabas que otra cosa podías hacer si no, al llegar a ellos una nueva sorpresa te recibió Cameron, tu Cameron estaba usando el uniforme de las animadoras, bueno solo la playera que al parecer era de Audrey pues esta solo vestía un fina playera blanca de tirantes y bueno no estaba usando la falda si no sus pantalones pero realmente hubieras agradecido aquella faldita que tan bien se levantaba ante cualquier aire, pero bueno Cameron quien no había notado el incidente gracias a lucifer te sonrió mordiendo su labio completamente rojo levantando sus pompones.

-Animo Jay – agito con ánimo aquellos pompones con una enorme sonrisa y bueno eso explicaba su sonrojo había sido obligado por las chicas a vestir el uniforme y decir aquello si todos los "aaaaawwww" a su alrededor decían algo, estas jodidas princesas y su deseo por los cuentos de hadas y momentos totalmente cursis, Cam definitivamente debió ser chantajeado o algo – masácralos a todos – y si ese era el Cameron que conocía pues rodando los ojos luego de tanta miel agito nuevamente sus brazos totalmente desordenado, su sonrojo nunca abandono aquel pecoso rostro.

Ver su pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas carmín y totalmente sus ojos iluminados con la emoción te hicieron sentir pleno, definitivamente amabas a este chico, le besaste, que otra cosa podías hacer cuándo te miraba así, cuando simplemente querías perderte en esos labios para siempre.

Más tarde te enteraste que efectivamente su clase se canceló, que quiso ir a verte porque era algo que un buen novio haría, la forma tan nervioso en la que te lo confeso fue tan adorable y tal vez perdieron tiempo en más besos pero bueno nadie se quejó, que Audrey le había desafiado luego de que Evie intentara enseñarle unos movimientos y que él la desafío igualmente, la princesa admitió su derrota y termino por nombrarlo porrista honorario del equipo, por eso el uniforme y que estaba obligado a asistir al menos en un juego, algo que parecía animarlo pues estaba deseoso de gritar para ti a todo pulmón, entonces confesaste tu percance y su rostro cayo te grito un rato e ignoro el resto de la tarde, si definitivamente lo amabas.

* * *

Sentado en una de aquellas mesas terminando ya de comer tanto Cameron como Jay hacían planes para probar ese nuevo video juego que Jay quería jugar y aseguraba no poder hacerlo solo, no es que Cameron no le gustaran los videojuegos solo que no era tan apasionado como Carlos sin embargo en una relación hay que ceder en ciertas ocasiones y definitivamente un momento relajante era necesario ahora que sus exámenes llegaban a su fin y aun que matar zombies no era algo que lo alegrara, había aceptado, aun cuando eso significara sacrificar su tarde totalmente gastada en una larga siesta que tanto necesitaba.

Jay se perdió entonces en el andar de su novio, en su hermoso y redondo trasero que gracias a lucifer por Evie por cada uno de los nuevos pantalones que tan magníficamente se adherían a las caderas, al cuerpo de Cameron volviéndole loco, joder todo el tiempo deseaba tocarle, apretarlo y sip definitivamente soñaba cada momento libre del día en poder hundirse completamente en aquellas tersas montañas de carne entre gemidos de su amado niño que…

-Ejem Jay – el joven casi se golpea con la mesa pues su barbilla estaba recargada sobre su puño mientras buscaba un mejora ángulo al ver partir a su novio y bueno se sorprendió al verse envuelto en una nueva fantasía.

-Doug – reconoció al niño de mala gana, enserio no podía creer que Evie lo eligiera.

-¿Podemos hablar? – y sip era tan insípido y aburrido que no comprendía como alguien como Evie podía siquiera mirarle, haciendo un ademán con la mano le insistió en continuar, pero enserio el tipo era un completo perdedor, de eso que no durarían ni cinco minutos en la isla y no era solo porque no fuera un príncipe, incluso estaba seguro que Ben podía sobrevivir más tiempo que aquel niño inútil.

Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar su parloteo, Jay estaba mirándole fijamente pensando en todo lo que podía hacer para deshacerse de aquel niño, podía matarle, ya tenía en mente miles de lugares para esconder el cuerpo, el campus estaba rodeado de un bosque joder o simplemente podía enterrarlo en el campo de Tourney simplemente porque podía, sabía que Ben no diría nada aun que se enterara, Mal lo felicitaría y Evie bueno ella lloraría tal vez un par de días pero definitivamente se lo agradecerá después, Cameron por otro lado, bueno el niño no tenía que enterarse.

-¿Jay? – y nuevamente aquel niño inútil parecida esperando por alguna respuesta, era tan molesto.

-Ve al punto Doug, ¿qué diablos quieres? – gruño molesto apenas si mirándole, después de todo había sido interrumpido en una de sus adorables fantasías.

-Quiero tu ayuda con Evie – musito un poco nervioso, Jay se limitó a bufar como si realmente pudiera ayudarle en eso pensó para si – ella espera mucho de mí, y no sé cómo eran las cosas en la isla pero aquí no es igual, yo simplemente no sé qué hacer – ok este niño se veía cada vez más nervioso y definitivamente no daba ningún dato útil – tu, tú tienes experiencia con chicas por eso creí que podrías decirme como, ejem – y sip se estaba poniendo rojo y joder este inútil le estaba pidiendo ayuda para tener sexo con Evie, definitivamente iba a matarlo, o mejor aún esperaría a Mal se enterara y lo matara.

-¿Estas preguntándome sobre como tener sexo con Evie? – y si ante la mención de aquella palabra Doug parecía realmente alarmado, pero que mojigatos eran en ese mundo Jay casi sentía lastima, casi por que no podía creer como un chico podía tener 16 años y no saber nada de sexo – ¿te das cuenta que Evie es como mi hermana? – y si creyó que Doug no podía parecer más mortificado ahora si estaba seguro porque en ese momento aquel niño le miro con horror como si definitivamente se diera cuenta de la mala idea que fue aquello y de lo cerca que estaba de morir, oh esto era muy divertido para Jay.

-Si – dijo titubeante negándose a mirarlo – se… sé que Evie está fuera de mis limites – empezó como un susurro mientras Jay asentía a sus palabras, definitivamente estaba muy pero muy fuera de sus límites según Jay – y realmente no sé cómo es que me eligió, es decir ella podía prácticamente tener a quien quisiera y sin embargo me quiere a mí – pero bueno Jay sabía que también Evie había querido a otro ex novio y no dudo en dejar que Jay lo moliera a golpes – yo solo quiero hacerla feliz, no sé cuánto tiempo ella va a seguir aceptándome, tal vez se despierte una mañana y vea lo equivocada que este conmigo pero – y su voz titubeo – pero la amo tanto que quiero disfrutar cada segundo con ella, quiero verla sonreír y solo quiero, solo quiero complacerla en todo y bueno no quisiera decepcionarla por si espera eso de mi – termino mirando fijamente a Jay.

Cameron tenía razón, Doug no era un mal chico, de hecho era muy parecido a Jay, ambos eran tan poca cosa, enamorados de alguien que definitivamente podía hacerlo mejor, porque él también sabía que Cameron podía hacerlo con cualquier otro, con una chica incluso, Jay suspiro resignado, porque si bien aquel niño no era tan impresionante como para estar con Evie no era tan diferente a él. Este chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de Evie, la amaba tanto que quería hacerla feliz, aun cuando solo durara un momento, aun cuándo supiera que posiblemente no tenían un futuro, Jay no quiso saber más sobre aquello, no cuándo aquello le haría pensar en su situación, en el momento en el que Cameron desapareciera de su vida.

-Solo sigue haciendo lo que haces – murmuro no queriendo aceptar a este chico – ha funcionado hasta ahora –gruño molesto pues realmente no quería verle tan feliz – cuando la beses ten cuidado con sus dientes, no le pidas que te muerda porque una mordía de ellos duele como el infierno – y aquel niño asentía animadamente ante cada palabra del árabe – ten cuidado con sus uñas cuando se emociona, están muy afiladas y podía realmente desgarrar tu espalda si no tienes cuidado – y Jay cerro los ojos suspirando un segundo recordándose que esto lo hacía por ella, por Evie para verla feliz, porque puede que Doug fuera como el pero definitivamente aun no le agradaba del todo – le gusta que le susurren cosas dulces, no seas vulgar, es una princesa recuérdalo, abrázala y susúrrale cuanto la amas, todo lo que te gusta de ella eso la vuelve loca – termino recordando sus únicos dos encuentros.

Y continuo explicándole, detallando algunas cosa, puntos dulces en donde le gustaba ser besada, caricias suaves donde podía hacerla reír y definitivamente lugares que debía evitar si no quería que aquéllos dientes se cerraran contra su hombro, le explicó el cuidado que debía tener con su preciada hermana, porque si el tardo en entenderlo, le costó mucho luego de venir a de la isla, que aquél amor que sentía por Evie no era deseo, no era sexo, esa necesidad de mantenerla segura, de alejar a chicos como Doug era porque la veía como una hermana y bien si habían tenido sexo y obviamente había sido muy bueno algo que no se negaría en repetir pero nuevamente al parecer en Auradon no estaba bien visto que te acostaras con tu hermana y bueno era extraño, porque eso era algo normal en la isla así que definitivamente estas personas tenían tantas reglas ridículas, el sexo era solo eso sexo, satisfacción entre dos personas, qué más daba si era tu hermana o no, pero bueno él ahora vivía en Auradon y definitivamente no iba a tener sexo con Evie, ni con Mal, esta obviamente iba a arrancarle su pene si lo intentaba y joder no él amaba a su pene muchas gracias, no iba a tener sexo con Evie simplemente porque no había necesidad, porque el tenia a Cameron y ser fiel era algo que el niño esperaba y se esperaba en ese reino, Ben lo dejo bien claro un día cuando le vio besándose detrás de un edificio con otra chica y nuevamente ¿cómo iba a saberlo?.

-Doug – llamo al chico antes de terminar aquella conversación pues nuevamente este había empezado a parlotear sobre lo mucho que amaba a Evie - ¿entiendes que si la lastimas tendré que arrancarte el corazón? – y si aquel niño parecía reír ante sus palabras pero la mirada de Jay le hizo alejarse de inmediato asintiendo, Jay definitivamente iba a arrancarle el corazón se lo daría a Evie, después de todo ella amaba conservarlos.

No fue sino hasta más tarde que Doug se preguntó cómo es que Jay sabía tanto del cuerpo de Evie.

Más tarde ese día Jay se aferró al cuerpo de camerón, pasaron la tarde recostados, solo ahí no hubo toques más allá de un abrazo, besos tiernos de mariposa, Jay se limitó a sostener a Cameron en sus brazos, admirando el valor de Doug por admitir su amor con Evie para él a alguien que definitivamente no le agradaba.

Cuando la noche empezó a asomarse y Cameron se quedó dormido Jay se levantó con cuidado, camino hasta la habitación de las chicas dispuesto a hacerles saber la verdad de Carlos, de dejarles en claro que ese chico no era él y hacerle entender a Mal que no dejaría que lo alejaran de su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar – musito el entrando por la puerta cerrándola sin el cuidado debido – sobre Carlos – y aquello llamo la atención de las chicas – sobre que él no es Carlos de Vil.

* * *

Practicando su rutina, más bien ejercicios para calentar antes de poder empezar su rutina ya que Evie aquella chica que realmente apreciaba pero parecía tomarle como su modelo personal, aunque claro ella objeto que se trataba de las medidas sobre el disfraz de la fiesta, fiesta a la que aún faltaban semanas, pero nuevamente Evie tenía que hacer no solo uno o dos disfraces no ella se había ofrecido a hacer el disfraz para todos ellos, lo que incluía a Ben y a Doug aun cuando esos chicos se negaron terminaron dejándose tomar medidas mientras ella sonriente dejaba volar su creatividad, pero nuevamente no dejaba que nadie viera dichos disfraces hasta que fuera el momento justo, aun cuando les hacía medir un montón de veces la ropa, Cameron tenía que cubrir sus ojos para no ver dicho traje mientras ella arreglaba los detalles, sospechaba que tal vez Mal era la única que había visto dichos disfraces, el punto era que por estar sirviendo de modelo perdió valiosos minutos de su práctica diaria, empezando sus ejercicios ya muy tarde, si no se apuraba Jay llegaría en otro momento, Jay ese era otro problemas más o menos, algo así, pronto sus pensamientos se dirigieron a esa otra persona a Jay o más bien a todo lo que quería hacer con él.

Él no era virgen claro que no, tenía la orgullosa edad de 15 años cuando la perdió, sucedió durante una fiesta como cualquier adolecente de su escuela, recuerda haber suplicado por dejarle ir a esa fiesta en particular ya que a pesar de ser fin de semana tenía un llamado al día siguiente muy temprano y definitivamente no quería perdérsela, usando su arma secreta aquella donde miraba a su madre con grandes ojos y le pedía querer hacer lo que haría cualquier otro chico normal ella termino aceptando, luego de prometer comportarse, regresar temprano y por supuesto asegurar que no habría ni gota de alcohol.

Hubo alcohol, litros y litros de alcohol Cameron jamás se divirtió tanto en su vida y aun que realmente se midió con su bebida cuando aquella niña, una chica muy pero muy sexy realmente empezó a bailar con el pegándose completamente a su cuerpo no lo dudo, terminaron en el sótano contra una vieja mesa y aun que ambos eran jóvenes e inexpertos supieron cómo arreglárselas, al menos ambos tuvieron la precaución de protegerse la charla de sexualidad de la escuela y la que su padre le dio sirvieron de algo.

Llego a su casa cuatro horas después de su límite, bajándose del automóvil vomitando en las rosas de su madre, con un dolor intenso de cabeza enorme grabo la escena al día siguiente fingiendo que todo estaba bien, estuvo castigado por un mes solo por eso.

La próxima vez fue con su adorada novia Kate fue una nueva y completa experiencia aquel fue el mejor día de su vida pues ella se limitó a chuparle con la boca, Cameron se vino con fuerza ahí en el auto de su madre luego de su tercera cita aquella vez juro que ese fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, algo que se repetía constantemente, pues su novia parecía querer aspirar su alma desde su pene, tuvieron sexo, real sexo un par de semanas después en su casa ya que casi nunca había nadie, fue mucho mejor que correrse en su boca, hasta que conoció a Jay y aquel chico puso su mundo de cabeza.

El problema con Jay es que era un ser demasiado táctil, desde el principio sus toques siempre fueron algo necesarios y que decir ahora que era un conjunto, Jay solía abrazarle en cualquier momento sin importarle la gente a su alrededor y aspirar su alma desde la boca, no es que se quejara, pero el realmente se sentía intimidado, debido a que y dado que Jay era un chico Cameron podía decirse que era completamente virgen, virgen para alguien que nunca en su vida había tocado un pene que no fuera suyo, virgen cuando definitivamente nunca había dado una mamada en su vida, virgen porque toda la experiencia que tenía Cameron era con chicas y Jay definitivamente no era una, no, él no tenía pechos y mucho menos una vagina, así que discúlpenlo si parecía una colegiala virgen cada que Jay le empotraba contra alguna superficie para frotarse sobre él.

Sucedió una vez durante clases justo antes de empezar, el timbre había sonado y antes de poder llegar a su salón Jay le empujo contra los baños, le metió a un cubículo y procedió a besarle, a mordisquear su cuello y empujo su erección contra su muslo y como era de esperarse Cameron se vino ahogando un gemino cuando Jay modio su cuello y apretaba su trasero con fuerza, ese día mancho sus pantalones favoritos y evito a Jay el resto del día, no por que estuviera enojado si no porque cada que lo veía recordaba el momento avergonzado.

Sabía que Jay lo hacía apropósito, ese bastardo disfrutaba de sus reacciones de colegiala todo el tiempo recordándoselo, llamándole buen chico cada vez que terminaba, pidiéndole gemir para él y en definitiva describiendo cada acción como una puta novela erótica, Jay era un bastardo caliente que no trataba de disimularlo un poco.

Así que era obvio que tendría algo de miedo, inseguridades que cada vez se hacían más grandes, pues aquel árabe pedía más de él, demandaba más y más de lo que Cameron podía darle, él no era un total ignorante, el podía ser virgen hablando en términos de chicos, pero definitivamente no era un idiota, sabia en teoría cómo funcionaba el sexo gay, gracias a Sofía y Dove, aquellas chicas que maldijo un día conocer y ahora estaba agradecido, pues justo después de grabar la dichosa película sobre ese mundo tan raro ellas solían mandarles enlaces, compartiendo siempre sus parejas principales de la película, era tonto pero ellas parecían muy serias al respecto.

Fue gracioso saber que le emparejaban con Jane, ósea ellos no cruzaron palabra en toda la peli y aun así había fans que los emparejaban, también estuvo con Evie y eso tenía mucho más sentido aunque no tanto pues no había vibras románticas para esos personajes, un día Sofía compartió algo interesante la ship se llamaba Malvie entendía esto de juntar nombres ridículamente pero no comprendía a quienes se referían, él no debió preguntar, pero era curioso y resulto que Malvie era el nombre de pareja de Mal y Evie cuando él se burló de esto ellas no parecían molestas de hecho le reenviaron más cosas, con horror porque enserio quien puede ver con gracia que te emparejen con otro chico vio que él era muy popular en esto no solo estaba emparejado con Ben, Chad e incluso Azis ahora sabía quién era pero en aquel entonces no tenía idea, si no que el emparejamiento más popular era el Jaylos donde si él y Jay eran la pareja principal, casi esperaba que Boo boo se molestara también pero aquel chico se limitó a abrazarle y hacer ruidos de besos mientras las chicas reían, era un maldito traidor.

Debió dejarlo pasar, total no hacia ningún daño las fans eran felices y él no estaba realmente saliendo con Boo boo de aquella manera, ambos tenían novias muchas gracias, pero nuevamente Dove le envió lo que parecían novelas de su pareja, las leyó completamente, en primera porque era muy buena y en segundo estos chicos realmente le daban sentido a lo que hacían, cuando tropezó con una parte llena de pornografía explícitamente detallado casi deja caer su ordenador. Él era curioso siempre lo fue por eso cuando Sofía le envió un fan art de Carlos y Jay abrazados termino toda la noche visualizando dicho fandom, porque enserio algunos eran impresionantes y esta gente tenía mucho talento y tiempo libre al parecer, lo malo de buscar es que terminas encontrando ciertas cosas que no quieres, así que aun cuando todo lo encontrado era simplemente sutil, pequeños abrazos, besos nada explicito se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró definitivamente lo que era un montaje, por qué carajo él no era aquel chico cuyo cuerpo se doblaba de esa forma, si podía logarlo era muy flexible pero definitivamente no era aquel cuyo cuerpo se contorsionaba por que otro joven moreno le cogía por detrás, ¡joder era un montaje de Boo boo y él!

Cameron prometió nunca más dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, cabe destacar que cada vez que una fan le pedía un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente alguien le miraba, especialmente si Boo boo estaba cerca de él no podía evitar pensar si había sido ella quien eso aquel descarado montaje.

Ahora estaba muy agradecido por aquello, porque sabía perfectamente bien como tendría que actuar durante el sexo, bueno más o menos, algo así, está bien no tenía ni idea y realmente le daba miedo preguntar a Evie o Mal o simplemente buscarlo en internet por miedo a que el hada madrina lo descubriera y no, simplemente no quería llegar a pensar en eso.

Así que cuando sucedió fue simplemente una sorpresa, una muy grata por supuesto.

Jay fantaseaba todo el tiempo con ello, con tener a Cameron bajo de él y saborear cada parte de este, intentaba contenerse mucho, enserio, pero siempre terminaba por empujarle lejos y frotarse contra él hasta correrse, pero no era su culpa, desde que Cameron empezó a cuidar del cuerpo de Carlos este adopto mucho mejor figura y su jodida flexibilidad le volvía loco, realmente lo enloquecía, por eso cuando llego a su habitación y Cameron hacia sus ejercidos diarios, que al parecer nunca veía por qué estaba demasiad ocupado corriendo por el campus para mantenerse en forma casi le da un infarto.

Frente a él Cameron vestido únicamente en mallas estaba totalmente flexionado hacia adelante dejando levantando en el aire su hermoso, esponjoso y firme trasero, solo duro un segundo pero fue suficiente para dejarlo sin habla Cameron entonces le noto enderezándose y empezando a hablar con él.

Sin embargo Jay no podía dejar de mirar una gota de sudor que caía del cuello del chico ignorando su parloteo completamente, aquella gota traviesa que pronto atravesó todo su pecho, un muy desnudo pecho perdiéndose en su ombligo.

Bueno eso fue todo, el árabe se abalanzo contra Cameron para besarlo levándole por su trasero y lanzándole a la cama, ignorando el chillido indignado de este, beso entonces su boca dejando marcas por todo su cuello, se dedicó a acariciar su pecho, pellizcar sus pezones, apretar su cintura y finalmente apoderarse de su trasero y estrujarlo causando un gemido del niño debajo de él.

Jay alineo su erección una muy dolorosa pues realmente había anhelado esto desde hace tiempo con la del niño y procedió a moler contra él mientras intentaba no morderle con demasiada fuerza, podía escucharlo gemir, como aquel niño se aferraba a su espalda pidiéndole más llamando su nombre y cuando estaba a punto de venirse contra él, Cameron le pidió parar, le empujo con fuerza y golpeo su frente para llamar su atención.

-Espera Jay – Cameron casi se arrepiente pues la mirada en el rostro de Jay era de miedo, pues aquél chico completamente frustrado le miraba entre respiraciones rápidas – ¿Jay? – llamo nuevamente esperando lo peor.

-Lo lamento – gruño y el realmente gruño pues había sido parado en seco, Jay dentro de él quería empujar a ese niño contra la cama y violarle solo por hacerle eso, sin piedad, en seco, quería destrozarle y enseñarle una lección, pero ese era el viejo Jay, uno que no le importaba nada ni nadie y ahí debajo de él no era Carlos, era Cameron el chico del que se enamoró y definitivamente podía ser fiel y sobre todo parar – me excedí, no volverá a pasar – empezó a decir quitándose muy lentamente de él por qué enserio le era muy difícil hacerlo, pero entonces Cameron le apreso con sus piernas para mantenerle en su lugar besándole.

-Quiero que me folles – susurro contra los labios del mayor quien casi no se lo creía.

-Cam no tienes que hacer – intento alejarle viendo así el enorme sonrojo del niño, decir aquellas palabras realmente debió costarle mucho.

-Jay cállate quiero esto, hacer esto – Cameron rodo sus ojos ante las palabas de Jay palmeando nuevamente su cabeza para parar cualquier tonto discurso que el chico pudiera darle – no solo tú tienes deseos, ahora no me hagas ir a buscar a alguien más- amenazo teniendo cero interés de cumplirlo pues no podía verse haciendo aquello con alguien más que no fuera él.

Aquel chico le beso entonces, gruñendo algo sobre ser el único con derecho a tocarle llevando sus manos nuevamente a sus caderas para quitarle su ropa, Cameron se dejó manipular como un muñeco, sumisamente jadeando cuando Jay nuevamente le toma con su boca, cuando trataba de traerle de vuelta a la vida, tanto así que casi lloriquea cuando Jay se bajó de la cama.

Pero aquel joven se limitó a llegar a su cajonera donde busco algo para lanzarlo a la cama, Cameron estaba tan inmerso en ver como Jay se quitaba la camisa que no le prestó atención, pues capa por capa Jay termino totalmente desnudo, incluso sin su camiseta, casi podía ver a la serpiente bailar en llamas cuando el flexiono sus brazos con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse contra él.

Nuevos besos llegaron a su cuello, lentas caricias que le ponían a mil, se sobre salto cuando dos dedos llegaron demasiado abajo, cuando una intrusión extraña empujaba dentro de su trasero, pero Jay nuevamente le beso, susurro palabras de amor contra su oído, le llamo buen chico y dijo lo especial que era, recito entre besos lo afortunado que era por tenerle, Jay se limitó a hacerle saber lo especial que era para él.

Tener a Jay dentro de él fue extraño, el dolor al inicio le hizo gritar con fuerza, pues Jay había abierto sus piernas demasiado y algo muy grande entraba donde definitivamente no estaba destinado para estar, fue aun peor cuando empezó a mover, cuando Jay le aseguraba que se podía mejor, casi le dieron ganas de patearle porque enserio no había nada bueno en eso, ¿Por qué diablos había tanto chico Gay si el sexo era doloroso? Se preguntaba y tal vez lo hizo en voy alta porque Jay se limitó a reír y responder que para el sentía genial, estuvo a un segundo de morderle pero entonces Jay se movió un poco, unos centímetros y joder pudo sentir una enorme ola de placer extendiéndose por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, otra, y otra vez, y pronto Jay golpeaba aquel punto cada vez más fuerte y sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas estrujándole con fuerza, y de sus labios solo salía su nombre.

Se vino con fuerza en cuestión de segundos, Jay le siguió después moviéndose en su interior convirtiéndole en una masa de gemidos por la sobre estimulación, cayendo sobre él, compartiendo un beso, uno lleno de todo lo que no podían poner en palabras, ni siquiera noto que definitivamente no había usado protección.

-Realmente debemos hacerlo otra vez, como todo el tiempo en todas las posiciones diferentes – jadeo Cameron abrazando con fuerza la espalda de Jay – joder acabo de perder mi virginidad con un chico, mi madre va a matarme.

-Bueno técnicamente Carlos ya no lo era así que… - Jay interrumpió su semi ataque de pánico.

-Amigo no hables de Carlos mientras estamos así – dio un leve manotazo en sus hombros – matas el momento, ahora muévete que pesas.

-Tu eres quien trajo a su madre, enserio no puedo evitar pensar en Cruella y eso si mata el momento – se defiendo Jay rodando a un costado saliendo con cuidado del interior del niño.

-Gracias ahora no podré sacar esa imagen de mi mente, mi madre no es así – suspiro él – ella es la mejor madre del mundo solo que, no se supone que sea así sabes – y si tal vez pensar en su madre después del sexo nunca había pasado por su mente antes pero definitivamente no pudo evitar pensar en ella.

-¿Es porque soy mayor? – Jay le miro desde su posición en la cama.

-No, amigo ¿eres que 17? – Cameron rodo sus ojos - Voy a cumplirlos…

-No me llames amigo, no cuando estamos así – señalo su obvia desnudes – y solo para aclarar tú tienes técnicamente 14 – susurro Jay cerca de su oído abrazando su cintura y definitivamente besando detrás de su oreja.

-¿Que? – casi logra distraerlo pero en cuanto escucho aquello Cameron de inmediato le empujo - joder eres un maldito violador de menores- se levantó alarmado.

-Hey tranquilo Cameron, se supone vienes de la isla esto no es nada fuera de lo común – Jay relajado se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama, una muy desecha cama.

-Que sea lo que se acostumbra no quiere decir que este bien Jay – le miro conmocionado mirándole fijamente a sus ojos pero entonces estos viajaron al pecho de Jay un muy desnudo y sudoroso pecho y bajaron cada vez más hasta su pene y sip era ridículamente caliente, tener a ese chico tan sexy sobre su cama, joder era tan gay – mira olvídalo solo debo darme un baño- Jay sonrió al ver la mirada de Cameron, al escuchar su tonta excusa para alejarse de él en definitiva amaba a este niño.

-Mañana –murmuro aquel joven jalándole de nuevo a la cama, acercando su cuerpo junto al de él.

-Jay – se quejó pero Cameron no hizo intento alguno por alejarse, se dejó en volver aún más por aquel cuerpo, sintiendo aquel firme pecho contra su espalda, abrazando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, dejándose envolver por la comodidad.

-Te amo – susurro Jay contra su oído, dejando un suave beso justo detrás de el- te amo Cameron – y el corazón del chico nunca latió tan rápido como ahora, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que pertenecía ahí, que podía olvidarse de todo y quedarse con Jay.

-También te amo Jay – respondió el con verdadera honestidad, murmurando una súplica en silencio por primera vez desde que llego para nunca despertar de aquel bello sueño.

Se fueron a dormir de inmediato, entre caricias y susurros tontos, Jay prometió nunca más ir a correr solo para presenciar el entrenamiento de Cameron, tal vez este le golpeo con su codo y lo llamo idiota y las risas se hicieron más fuertes, mas tarde cuando toda la escuela dormía, cuando aquellos niños al fin dormidos luego de promesas tontas, Cameron recordó la pequeña propuesta de Jay, el no la había respondido aun y sin embargo encontrándose en los brazos del mayor se dijo que definitivamente lo haría.

Él podía hacer esto, vivir esta vida, con Jay.

Ninguno de ellos hizo caso a las señales de alerta.

* * *

El sonido de unas voces pronto llamaron su atención, el pitido de una maquina lo desconcertó, el frio de la habitación le confundió a un más, Jay no solía dejarle hasta que no despertara, asegurándole que aquello era real, entonces aquellas voces se hicieron más fuertes, voces conocidas que llamaban su nombre eran cada vez más claras.

La brillante luz de la habitación lastimo sus cansados ojos, frente a el su madre le miraba aliviada, a un costado un hombre desconocido en una bata parecía preguntarle cosas, hablar con él, intentando obtener respuestas.

Fue entonces que lo noto, estaba en un hospital, en una camilla y su madre estaba ahí, estaba de vuelta.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hey chicos que les pareció? Esperen no me maten, no ha terminado este fic las cosas buenas apenas vienen, y no hablo de sexo loco entre Jay y Cameron ¬¬ si hay llegado hasta aquí siguán leyendo las cosas se ponen buenas al final un giro mucho más genial se aproxima.**

 **Como les dije la isla es lo peor de los peor, el sexo entre hermanos no es mal visto, es prácticamente valido todo, para que entiendan un poco más como veo este lugar es como si todo lo bueno y hermoso estuviera en Auradon, todo lo podido, horripilante y malo en la isla, y luego esta nuestro mundo donde todo está mesclado, donde hay bondad y maldad conviviendo mutuamente, de donde es Cameron.**

 **Sarah Jeffery la actriz que hace de Audrey realmente le prestó su playera de porrista a Cameron, hay una foto y todo, no iba a dejarlo pasar, simplemente no. Por otro lado no existe tal montaje, pero estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo, el fandom es espeluznante lo digo yo que estoy en varios y nunca deja de aterrarme, hay de todo… de todo, el más extenso en el que eh estado y que realmente abarca muchos Au es Sherlock, hay para todo desde ballet hasta con pescados el tunalock es super gracioso.**

 **Sexo entre Jay y Cameron yey! Lo se apesto, me encanta recalcar la edad de Carlos jajaajaja, sé que Cameron ya tiene 17 pero este fic está establecido antes de que los cumpliera, aquí apenas van a empezar a firmar Descendientes 2.**

 **Es un hecho que tanto Sofia como Dove conocen de la existencia del Jaylos y Malvie y han leído fanciction de estos, se lo comparten entre ellos, creo si mi memoria no me falla una vez le preguntaron a Cameron que prefería hombre lobo o vampiro él dijo que hombre lobo e incluyo a Boo boo una referencia a que él fue un hombre lobo en las pelis de crepúsculo.**

 **Una galletita o esto podría ponerse peor… y créanme puede.**


	11. Capítulo 11: De vuelta a la realidad

**Capitulo 11: De vuelta a la realidad.**

 _ **Por lo general hay dos tipos de mentiras: 1) las mentiras blancas, que son de carácter embellecedor y/o edificante (que paradójicamente poseen bastante verdad en sí mismas) y 2) las mentiras que hacen daño y sirven para aprovecharse de la gente. Las primeras empiezan generalmente con un "Había una vez…" y las segundas, con un "Reportes oficiales indican...". Las primeras las conocemos como "Literatura"; las segundas, como "Realidad".**_

 _ **-Sheridann-**_

-¿Ma… mamá? – alcanzo a articular al reconocer la voz de su madre, su boca se sentía rasposa y totalmente seca - ¿qué diablos? – murmuro cubriendo sus ojos de la luz que el médico empujaba sobre sus ojos.

-Oh mi hermoso bebé, dios hemos estado tan preocupados por ti – y nuevamente presto atención a su madre, pues aquel medico se limitaba a revisarle y hacerle preguntas estúpidas que intentaba ignorar.

-¿Qué? – empujo con algo de brusquedad el estetoscopio del doctor - ¿dónde estoy? Pregunto totalmente desorientado, aun no comprendía mucho lo que pasaba.

-En el hospital –su madre nuevamente hablo - has estado en coma por casi cinco meses, Cam no vuelvas a asustarme así, ahora todo está bien, cariño, estas de vuelta y eso es lo único que importa.

Y Cameron se quedó petrificado, ante sus palabras, cinco meses, cinco meses el tiempo casi exacto que había estado en aquel mundo, pero entonces ¿cómo llego ahí?, ¿qué significaba todo lo que vivió?, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, todas sus dudas fueron pronto sustituidas por un simple pensamiento.

Jay.

Mierda.

Santa mierda.

* * *

Todo había sido un sueño, el producto de su subconsciente debido a su coma, su madre explico cómo él cayó desde la ventana, ella recuerda haber escuchado un golpe en su habitación, subiendo entonces preocupada le vio parado en el borde de esta asomándose entonces como ya era costumbre se desmayó y cayó al vacío.

La caída no le mato pero fue suficiente para dejarle en coma durante meses, tiempo en los cuales el diagnostico era cada vez menos alentador, pues ningún signo relevante mostro a modo de recuperación, su despertar de hecho fue toda una incognitica médica, el hecho de que no tuviera ninguna secuela neuronal por el golpe lo hizo mucho más extraño y que definitivamente que estuviera listo para partir a casa en poco tiempo lo fue a un más.

Cameron miro a su madre, la mujer que le sostenía en brazos, a su padre que asentía a las indicaciones del médico y simplemente no lo podía creer, se dejó guiar al auto de sus padres, en total silencio muy pocas palabras salieron de su boca, incluso cuando bajo de este y entro en su casa, todo estaba igual, las mismas flores que su madre planto, la misma fachada, todo era igual.

Esa noche, la primera en su casa, en su cama, no durmió, tenía miedo de no despertar, entonces cuando al día siguiente los rayos de sol penetraron por la ventana y que el llamado de su madre le hizo bajar lo comprendió, porque al llegar a la cocina, a la mesa donde su familia se sentaba a desayunar con alegría él lo comprendió, estaba en casa.

No entendía como aquello no le alegraba tanto como debería.

Pocos días después de ser dado de alta su rutina había regresado, la escuela estaba bien nuevamente, sus mismos compañeros, las mismas clases aburridas, sorprendió a algunos cuando paso con excelentes notas las reposiciones de las pruebas tras su ausencia, es como si todo lo que estudio en su sueño delirante hubiera realmente ayudado, la vida en su casa era igual, su dormitorio era el mismo, su hermana aun le molestaba, Cienna aun pedía de su comida, su padre aún tenía el mismo estilo en el baloncesto, todo era igual, fue como si esos meses en coma nunca sucedieron.

Kate también estaba ahí, juntos, igual que siempre, molesta por ignorarla aun cuando obviamente está en coma, aquella tarde nuevamente se habían visto, ella se limitó a llevarle al centro comercial donde hicieron cientos de paradas en las tiendas, aquellas llenas de ropas, accesorios o ridículas cosas que nunca llamaron su atención, las parejas que pasaban unas envueltas en otras le hicieron ignorar por completo aquella chica, cuando llegaron por fin a sentarse mientras un helado era puesto frente a ellos ella simplemente comenzó a hablar otra vez, sobre lo mucho que le había extrañado, lo solitaria que estaba ese tiempo, sobre cualquier chismorreo de su vida.

Cameron no pudo evitarlo entonces, observo los enormes ojos marrones de la chica, aquellos que no eran lo suficientemente brillantes, los largos cabellos rubios, que no eran ni por asomo tan sedosos como quería, pequeños labios que no le llamaban, él simplemente observo a esa chica y se dio cuenta que no le quería, él no sentía nada.

" _Si es la razón por la que sonríes entonces sigue con él, la cosa es que si te valora por quien eres realmente eso es lo único que importa"_

Ella seguía hablando y aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, recuerdos del sueño más lúcido que había tenido en la vida, palabras que salieron de sus propios labios, del consejo que le dio a Evie, supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

-Kate – llamo interrumpiendo a la chica que molesta le miraba por ser tan grosero - ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? – se limitó a preguntar, una simple y única cosa que debía saber de él.

-El azul – respondió ella dudosa mirando la camisa celeste que el chico usaba ese día - ¿eso qué importa Cameron?

-Lo siento – respondió en cambio él, pues aquellos era importante, muy importante, pues como podía estar con alguien que decía quererle cuando ni siquiera sabía algo tan básico como su color favorito – simplemente no puedo.

-Oh cariño no estoy enojada – sonrió aquella chica, pero nuevamente su sonrisa no fue tan radiante, su corazón ya no palpitaba cuando la veía.

-Tu no lo entiendes – suspiro Cameron pues la decisión había sido tomada – esto no va a funcionar – soltó de golpe - simplemente no puedo estar contigo – hablo tranquilamente mirando la confusión en el rostro de la chica - no puedo salir con alguien a la que le importo una mierda – termino porque aquello era verdad.

-Cameron ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? – dijo indignada la joven haciendo un puchero, aquel al cuál en un pasado hacia ceder a Cameron.

-Se terminó Kate – pero esta vez no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él - fue divertido pero eres tú no yo, definitivamente tú y merezco a alguien mejor – se levantó buscando en su cartera un billete dejándole sobre la mesa para marcharse, el no miro atrás ni hiso caso de la voz de la chica que le llamaba.

Kate le llamo esa noche, lo intento dos veces más al día siguiente, el tercer día no paro de llamarle a su casa, su madre le dio una mirada extraña pero no dijo nada más, ella se cansó de llamar a los pocos días, él no volvió a verla.

* * *

La serie en la que había estado trabajando fue cancelada, era de esperarse estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo, los productores no quisieron esperar ni reemplazarle temerosos a la mala aceptación de los fans por lo que la serie simplemente fue cancelada.

Su madre no lo tomo tan bien, ella estaba molesta, intento por todos los medios abogar en su nombre, hacerles entender que eso no había sido culpa suya y que Cameron ahora estaba listo para continuar, pero la televisión no espera a nadie y simplemente ya no había lugar para ese niño en un futuro cercano, o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron si su madre insista con demandar por despido injustificado.

" _¿No te cansas de fingir?, de hacerles creer a todos que no tienes corazón, eso no es saludable, uno no puede vivir así._

 _¿Y tú?, ¿no es cansado de igual manera? "_

Cameron respiro lentamente, una, dos veces las necesarias para calmar sus pensamientos para nuevamente darse valor, porque si su subconsciente, aquél que termino por crear todo aquel sueño tan vivido para él tuvo razón con Kate entonces tenía que aceptar lo que tanto se negó.

-Amo el baile madre – repitió nuevamente aquella noche mientras cenaban, cuando toda la familia junta se disponía a comer y su madre discutía con su padre sobre lo bastardos que eran esos productores - lo amo más de lo que puedas imaginarlo y voy a dejar las cámaras – sentencio mirándole con firmeza, apretando sus manos en puños debajo de la mesa, tratando de filtrar todo el temor.

-Cameron no estás pensando niño – pero su madre nuevamente apenas si le tomaba en serio, ella se limitó a sonreírle y acariciar su cabeza desde su lugar - acabas de recuperarte de un coma y…

-No - más él estaba decidido y ya era hora de ser fiel a sus sueños, de seguir a su corazón, de ser quien realmente era - eres tú la que no lo entiende – empujo la mano que le acariciaba, aquella que intentaba tranquilizarle, no convencerle - voy a bailar – y la mesa se quedó en total silencio, su hermana parecía totalmente sorprendida, su padre aquel hombre que debía apoyarle se limitó a negar con la cabeza y eso casi le hace flaquear - entrare a una escuela de danza con o sin su ayuda – y cerró los ojos cuando pronuncio esas palabras, porque no quería verles, no quería ver a su madre furiosa o la decepción en el rostro de su padre, no, el simplemente no podía - buscare una beca o simplemente usare el dinero que eh ganado hasta ahora con mi trabajo – y tal vez puso demasiado énfasis en lo último, porque si él sabía que su madre tenía ese dinero, que no había podía gastarlo, que el auto que quería no podía ser de el por qué sería un gasto inútil, que su tarjeta tenía un límite o terminaría comprándole una casa a Kate, que simplemente él no podía gastar el dinero que desde la infancia gano porque su madre lo controlaba todo y temía que ella lo retuviera como venganza por no seguir sus órdenes.

-¿Cameron que estas insinuando? - la voz de su madre realmente parecía indignada y él quería reír, burlarse sarcásticamente por lo hipócrita que parecía en ese momento.

-Nada madre - pero se mordió la lengua y en cambio la miro, le demostró que no tenía miedo más, le encaro con firmeza - solo quiero hacer algo que realmente me haga feliz - hablo tratando de poner en aquellas palabras todo lo que sentía, intentado convencerla- quiero ser simplemente yo – termino mordiéndose el labio pues el rostro de su madre era indescifrable miles de emociones pasando en ese momento, Cameron casi rompe a llorar en ese momento.

-Entonces baila - fue su padre quien contesto confundiéndole - si eso quieras baila Cam – sonrió con calidez hacia el animándole – y más vale que seas el mejor- continuo – déjalo bailar Libby él debe tomar su propio camino.

-Víctor- su madre llamo y aquel niño casi teme lo peor, miro entonces a su madre esperanzado deseoso de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero ella solo tenía ojos para su padre, le miraba librando una batalla sin palabras – solo quiero lo mejor para ti Cam – ella le miro entonces suspirando – lamentó que pensaras que esto era una obligación – sonrió entonces ella – siempre has sido buen bailarín querido, es hora de que lo demuestres – termino para acariciar la mejilla de aquel niño cuya sonrisa se ilumino.

-Podemos regresar a comer, porque estoy feliz por ti Bro pero esto es peor que una telenovela Mexicana – gruño su hermana rompiendo con el momento causando una risa de todos.

Un nuevo peso cayó del corazón de aquél niño, la felicidad nuevamente le inundo.

" _La familia no te obliga a hacer cosas que odias Evie, sino todo lo contrario te apoya aun cuando te hayas embarrado hasta el fondo"._

Esa noche Cameron miraba por la ventana afuera, entre las calles miles de criaturas corrían feliz, hadas, duendes, dragones y monstruos fantásticos, pidiendo dulces en las casas con contos y alegrías, niños disfrutando de aquel día de fiesta, Halloween, él suspirando dejo caer su cabeza contra el cristal de su ventana, cerro sus ojos conteniendo un gemido, en su mente el recuerdo de aquella fiesta de disfraces a la que nunca asistiría quedo vagando.

Porque aquel mundo no era real, no existía tal lugar, no había fiesta, no necesitaría un disfrazas, todas las horas perdidas, pinchazos por Evie al no quedarse quieto para ajustar bien su traje todo perdido, nunca llegaría a correr por las calles con aquellos amigos, no disfrutaría de aquella compañía, pues ahí en ese mundo imaginario Ben al saber que nunca tuvieron una noche de brujas normal había decidido salir con ellos a pedir dulces, en un mundo donde todo era felicidad aun los mayores lo podían hacer.

Pero eso ya no importaba, estaba aquí, en casa, despierto, pensó en salir, acompañar a su prima como era su plan desde el año pasado, cualquier cosas por dulces gratis, pero ahora, con el recuerdo fresco de un anhelo inalcanzable simplemente no pudo, las risas de los niños debajo de su ventana eran una puñalada, los disfraces de aquella la película que causo todo solo lo hacían confundirse aún más, vio un par de Carlos y Evies correr entre empujones, una que otra Mal pero cuando vio a un pequeño disfrazado de Jay sintió el impulso de llorar.

El sonido de su ordenador le llamo, Boo boo le hacía una video llamada, aquella cara sonriente y familiar le respondió, pronto se vio inmerso en una plática sin sentido, una charla sobre lo mucho que apestaba crecer al no poder ir a buscar dichos dulces, la charla cambio entonces, en algún momento el parloteo de Cameron les desvió.

El recuerdo de aquella fiesta de Halloween en Auradon quedo totalmente olvidado por una simple persona.

* * *

No fue sorpresa que sus abuelos cayeran de visita, no después del accidente, por lo que tenerlos era tranquilizador pues Cameron amaba a sus abuelos, mas a su abuela pero bueno su abuelo no tenía que enterarse.

-Así que terminaste con Kate – su abuela soltó mientras miraba la tv, un momento tranquilo pues no había nadie más en casa.

-Abuela no por favor – Bueno tal vez en ese momento ella no era su favorita, después de todo la herida de Kate aún estaba abierta, no porque sufriera su perdida, no porque la extrañara, sino porque le dolía saber que la persona que más había amado simplemente no le quería, porque él había sido usado y eso le rompía.

-Era una perra total y lo sabes – oh su amada abuela nuevamente le hacía sonreír definitivamente era su favorita.

-Si lo es – suspiro sonriendo con mucho mas animo mirando a la mujer que le sonreía cálidamente - tenías razón ella no era buena – el realmente intentaba sonar indiferente lo cual fue un fracaso completo dada la mirada en el rostro de su abuela.

-Oh cariño – aquella amable mujer le abrazo con ternura - descuida siempre habrá niñas detrás de ti – intento animar nuevamente.

-Si niñas que emoción – soltó sin pensarlo rodando los ojos lleno de sarcasmo, pues lo que realmente quería pensar en ese momento no eran las niñas.

-Cameron ¿es posible que te gusten los chicos? – su abuela le alejo de su pecho para tomarle por las mejillas y obligarle a mirarle causando únicamente que este desviara la mirada- mírame ahora jovencito no voy a gritarte, entiendes no es algo malo – ella acaricio su mejilla con tanta suavidad y ternura que enterneció a Cameron el realmente la amaba - y si tu madre o cualquier persona creen eso de ti son unos idiotas, el amor es simplemente eso, amor, no hay nada de malo en amar a un chico – si su abuela era simplemente la mejor de todas.

-Lo sé abuela – sonrió el alejando sus manos para besar estas en agradecimiento – sé que no está mal.

-Así que si es un chico – y cierto había olvidado lo terca que era ella tenía que pensar en algo o terminaría siendo confesado.

-¡Abuela! – el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas simplemente no ayudo pues la amable mujer le sonrió pícaramente - bien puede ser que tal vez si sea un poco gay, bisexual en realidad – admitió porque de lo contrario sería peor para él, además había llegado a un acuerdo de ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo.

-Lo sabía - ella parecía triunfante como si se esperara eso desde hace años confundiendo más al chico - ¿y cómo es él? – interrogo - ¿cuándo voy a conocerlo? – Cameron quería replicar, abrió la boca para simplemente explicarle que no existía ningún chico porque eso fue producto de su imaginación, entonces su abuela nuevamente le sonrió tomo su mano y acaricio con el pulgar, ella estaba apoyándole, simplemente le aceptaba así sin más, su abuela era simplemente genial.

-Él es un completo idiota – susurro recordando sin querer a Jay - sin embargo su sonrisa es tan cálida tomando en cuenta que parece asesino serial cuando se enoja –cada memoria del joven vino a su cabeza en aquél momento - tiene un hermoso cabello – ok tal vez ya estaba empezando a sonar como una adolecente enamorada pero bueno su abuela seguía sonriéndole -su alma está llena de cicatrices y aun así se preocupa por su familia, les cuida con tanta pasión – cerro los ojos por un momento casi podía ver a Jay, la ira en su piel cuando se arrojó al lago para salvarle aun cuando no podía nadar, la preocupación en su rostro si Evie se veía triste, la sonrisa en su cara cuando Mal beso a Ben por primera vez - es simplemente alguien maravilloso lleno de defectos y virtudes que… - y nuevamente se perdió en recuerdos y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, su corazón latiendo lleno de amor.

-Oh cariño estas completamente enamorado - su abuela le trajo de vuelta con aquellas simples palabras y un apretón de manos.

-Si – admitió Cameron porque ya lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo – le amo – acepto bajo la mirada feliz de ella, porque simplemente no podía negarlo más, porque su corazón aun desbordaba amor, ese hermoso sentimiento, porque simplemente tenía que admitirlo en voz alta, confesarlo o se volvería loco.

-Sería bueno que le trajeras a casa, quiero conocerlo – y su sonrisa cayo, porque era imposible para él, porque simplemente no podía traer a alguien imaginario.

-No puedo, es complicado – susurro soltando las manos de ella y desviando la mirada - simplemente no puedo – termino en un susurro evitando mirarla, y aquella buena mujer entendió, no presiono más para saberlo y continuaron con su tarde de televisión.

Porque simplemente no podía amar a alguien producto de su imaginación.

Más tarde aquel día alguien interrumpió con su tarde casi perfectamente, cuando Cameron fue a ver de quién se trataba sorprendido miro al chico en su entrada.

-¿Nils? – pregunto dudoso pues ahí en su pórtico aquel joven moreno le miraba indeciso, pues no hace más de un par de horas que hablaron por skype y ahora lo tenía ahí en su casa.

-Hey Cameron – saludo un poco nervioso y realmente eso era algo nuevo, pues él estaba acostumbrado a un muy seguro Boo boo - ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – y aquel joven le miraba esperanzado, como si Cameron se fuera a negar.

-Uuhg estoy con mi abuela en este momento y no hay nadie en casa- respondió con honestidad mientras la brillante sonrisa de aquel joven caía.

-Si quiere – la voz de su abuela llego desde la sala pues estaba pendiente a esa conversación – ve a divertirte querido estaré bien – y Cameron se hubiera negado si no fuera por la mirada esperanzada de su amigo.

-¿estás segura abuela? – retrocedió un poco solo para asegurarse de que su abuela le escuchara.

-Ve a divertirte cariño – le despidió ella con un simple ademan en su mano.

-Bien – rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de la mujer y de inmediato volvió a sonreír al chico en su puerta – nos vamos.

Y la sonrisa de aquél joven se ilumino nuevamente, un bazo se cruzó por sus hombros para llevarle hasta el auto de aquél que incluso le abrió la puerta haciendo un ademan demasiado exagerado, Cameron rio ante eso adentrándose al auto.

Cameron miro a Boo boo mientras este conducía, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más brillante y su corazón latía con fuerza, se dijo que tal vez su subconsciente podía tener razón una vez más.

" _Eres mi novio ¿recuerdas?"_

" _Estoy decidido ahora, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, la razón por la que actúes tan extraño, pero pienso recuperarte, yo voy a conquistare nuevamente Carlos de vil"_

" _Eres mucho mejor bailarín que ellos definitivamente deberías hacerlo"_

" _Siempre voy a saltar por ti y lo sabes idiota"_

" _Si vuelvo a hacerte daño yo mismo me arrancare el corazón"_

" _Quiero que vivas conmigo, maldita sea quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, no sé porque pero simplemente te amo"_

" _No quiero sostener tu mano llevándote, quiero que me aceptes, esperaba poder estar a tu lado todo el camino"_

" _Yo sé que no eres Carlos, siempre lo supe"_

" _Eres perfecto y realmente me gustas"_

" _Realmente te amo"_

" _Te amo Cameron"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ni idea cual es el color favorito de Cameron si alguien lo sabe díganmelo… solo espero que no sea Azul lol.**

 **Sip su madre se llama Libby, su padre Víctor y su hermana menor Maya.**

 **Él tiene auto, creo que es propio y obviamente sabe conducir pero aquí no tiene.**

 **Su abuela se llama** **Jo Ann Allen Boyce** **, la razón por la que pongo a su abuela en lugar de un abuelo es porque los chicos tienden a familiarizarse más con una abuela, eso me han dicho no sé yo no tengo abuela se murió cuando era chica y solo recuerdo que gritaba mucho y quería que mi madre me regalara con ella… de ser así no estaría aquí escribiendo fic sino casada y rodeada de hijos en un pueblito como a mi prima… ya me dieron escalofríos.**

 **Al releer esto, porque si me gusta volver a leer los capítulos para buscar errores no te algo gracioso, cuando la abuela le pregunta a Cameron "¿Y cómo es él?" no pude evitar recordar una canción la de "Y como es él" de José Luis Perales es una canción muy hermosa pero me dio risa, les dije que mi sentido del humor es raro… así que lo leí como de:**

 **¿Y Cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale,  
¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?  
Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo. (Entienden? Es un ladrón… porque Jay es un ladrón en la isla y jajajaajajajajajajajajja…. Mierda enserio necesito salir mas)**

 **Nils Allen Stewart, Jr. es el verdadero nombre de Boo boo obviamente Cameron iba a llamarle así.**

 **Mientras estuve investigando más de Cameron encontré un montón de chismes waaa desde que se había comprometido, que su novia estaba embarazada hasta que se murió jojojo fue tan gracioso porque enserio quién diablos inventan esas cosas? Eso amigos es no tener nada mejor que hacer… Sip yo escribo fics sobre ellos ¬¬ no digan nada.**

 **Si quieres un cuento de hadas, esperas un final feliz sin mayor complicación este es tu ultimo capitulo, quiero advertir porque luego me reclaman, así que, este es el final amigos todo fue producto de la imaginación de Cameron para ayudarle a arreglar las cosas en su vida, su subconsciente diciéndole lo que estaba mal.**

 **Una galleta por favor.**

 **Sigues leyendo, sigues conmigo bien, te espero en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Hoy igual que ayer

**Capítulo 12: Hoy igual que ayer.**

" _ **Si pudiera yo romper  
el hechizo que hay en mí  
Correría yo al él sin demorar,  
Derek, tú me tienes que encontrar  
Por más que para siempre  
En mi tu estarás  
Te siento en mi corazón  
Sin saber dónde estás"**_

-¿Nils qué es eso? – Como ya era costumbre una muy nueva y reciente Boo boo pareció en la puerta de su casa esta vez sin embargo se limitó a mostrar dos boletos en su frente antes de hablar.

-Solo entradas para el Monster Jam es esta noche- explico sonriente mirando ansioso al chico que tomaba dichos boletos extrañado.

-¿Quieres ir a ver camiones monstruo? – Cameron levanto una ceja confusa algo que realmente se le había pegado de Mal.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir, no hay eventos de motocross – aquel chico parecía devastado realmente -¿vienes o no? – pidió realmente nervioso totalmente esperando una negativa.

-Me encantaría amigo – y la sonrisa nuevamente se hizo en el rostro del mayor que de inmediato guio a Cameron a su auto.

Boo boo se había preocupado, Cameron era un muy buen amigo, su mejor amigo a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ellos se habían conocido de muy jóvenes y que ambos estuvieran envueltos en el mundo de las cámaras les ayudo a ser más cercanos pues entre ellos comprendían las complicaciones de la vida para equilibrar su trabajo y la vida normal, así que cuando los desmayos de Cam se volvieron alarmantes él se preocupó se lo hizo a saber en numerosas ocasiones, pero aquél niño se limitaba a decir que estaba bien.

Y él estando tan lejos debido al trabajo tenía que limitarse a hablarle por skype, a mirar por una pantalla el cansancio de Cameron, al menos parecía hacerlo bien con su novia, pero entonces todo empero, ocurrió lo que él llamo el incidente, algo que nadie comentaba por miedo a confundirle y entonces cayó en un coma, cuando se enteró busco la manera de regresar a casa adelanto grabaciones, apuro trabajo lo que fuera para regresar y estar con su mejor amigo.

No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, paso un par de días esperando resultado alguno, le llamo entre sueños, sostuvo su mano pero aquel pecoso niño nunca mostro mejoría, Boo boo debió abandonarle nuevamente, tenía responsabilidades y no podía darles la espalda.

Unos meses más tarde Cameron despertó, él no lo pensó más tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso pero entonces su novia le detuvo, le pidió esperar, le hizo entender que su amigo necesitaba días de descanso, acostumbrarse y realmente verlo ahí lleno de preocupación no le ayudaría para nada, él le hizo caso, tardo una semana en poder darse cuenta de su error, tuvieron una pelea y termino con ella.

Aquel moreno regreso a casa solo para encontrar a Cameron totalmente recuperado, como si aquellos cinco meses nunca pasaron, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, trato de compensar todo el tiempo abandonado, lavar la culpa de ver los indicios en su cuerpo tras una cámara de cansancio y no hacer nada.

Así que le visito constantemente, le llevo a lugares a divertirse y cuando se enteró que iba a dejar el mundo de las cámaras solo para bailar algo dentro de él se contrajo, porque el perdería a su mejor amigo, porque la posibilidad de pasar meses en algún otro proyecto juntos se volvería nula, ahora más que antes.

Y sin embargo se quedó ahí con él, le llevo aquel espectáculo donde Cameron sonreía por ver destrozar automóviles, eso realmente no era lo suyo nunca lo fue pero ver la pequeña sonrisa de aquel chico le hizo valer totalmente la pena, entonces mientras el rugir de los motores dieron su máxima potencia Cameron le tomo de la mano y le apretó con fuerza, él puede haber escuchado un chillido pero definitivamente no le dio importancia.

No soltó su mano, su pulgar hizo pequeños círculos en su piel toda la noche e incluso de regreso a casa Boo boo se encargó de mantenerlo cómodo, de dejarle ver que estaría totalmente seguro ahora.

-Eso fue divertido – murmuro Cameron justo antes de bajar del coche.

-Estabas conmigo claro que lo fue – boo boo sonrió engreído causando que aquel chico rodara los ojos.

-¿Quieres pasar un rato y jugar videojuegos? –ofreció solo porque era lo correcto.

-Es tarde pero puedo venir mañana – él estaba cansado pero mañana podía hacerlo definitivamente.

-Mañana está bien, genial de hecho – sonrió para salir del auto y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches Cameron – Boo boo llamo inclinando en su asiento para despedirse desde la ventanilla de coche.

-Noches Nils. –él se despidió entrando a la casa escuchando como afuera el automóvil arrancaba, suspirando por aquella agradable velada descubrió una sombra que casi le hace gritar -¿Abuela estas espiándome? – y si aquella era su abuela, su no tan favorita abuela ahora.

-Ese chico es agradable, un muy buen muchacho. – ella le sonrió palmeando su espalda.

-Si lo es.

-Debiste besarlo antes de irse – comento casualmente aquella.

-Abuela no eso – dijo alarmado -solo somos amigos – susurro ahora un poco nervioso - él tiene novia y – susurro cada vez más bajito - simplemente somos amigos – termino en un suspiro para subir a su habitación, porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Jay.

No podía soportarlo más, simplemente no podía, no cuando Boo boo pasa su brazo por sus hombros, cuando le sonreía de aquella manera y traía de regreso los recuerdo de Jay, no cuando aquel chico era tan parecido a él.

Lo había intentado, demasiado pero entonces este joven se presentó un día frente a la puerta de su casa, abrazándole con fuerza pues la última vez que le vio fue en una cama de hospital , durante todo su coma Boo boo le había visitado constantemente, aplazando sus llamados en sus proyectos o simplemente llamado para saber de su condición, cuando supo que había despertado le tomo más de una semana ir a verle por que rodaba en otro país, más lejos, porque simplemente no pudo abandonar la filmación sin más, aun cuando quería hacerlo.

Pero ellos solo eran amigos y aun que aquel chico se había quedado más tiempo de lo esperado en la ciudad para salir juntos no significaba nada, nada más que una simple amistad, Cameron se repitió mil veces que cuando la mano de Boo boo tomaba la suya simplemente para llevarle su corazón no latía con aquella velocidad, porque aun cuando su mente supiera la diferencia, su corazón, su pobre corazón no lo hacía, Cameron no podía evitar mirar en aquel joven a Jay.

* * *

La vida de Cameron había entrado en una relativa calma, por ahora el estudio era su principal ocupación, la escuela de danza tendría que esperar ya que no habría pruebas hasta febrero del año siguiente aún tenía un par de meses para prepararse, mientras tanto tenía que lidiar con otra cosa, ósea su familia, aquella que estaba en ese momento teniendo una parrillada en su jardín, si las dulzuras de tener primos.

-Escuche que terminaste con tu novia – Cameron suspiro ya sabiendo que le preguntarían aquello pues Kate no estaba presente.

-Enserio estuve en coma durante cinco meses y lo más relevante es que termine con Kate – miro molesto a los chicos frente a él que simplemente descansaban luego de un partido de baloncesto.

-No quiero saber sobre ti dormido durante meses Cam – continuo otro.

-Debemos salir y buscarte una nueva novia.- apoyo un tercero.

-Tienes razón - el pecoso se levantó de golpe totalmente serio - El aroma a sudor y calcetines las hará caer rendidas a mis pies – termino con sarcasmo.

-Por eso no tienes novia – señalo el primero en hablar - oh tal vez si – continuo ya que en ese momento el celular de Cameron sonó con una muy conocida melodía causando una sonrisa enorme en el chico - has conseguido una nueva, tu sonrisa te delata.

-Idiota es Nils – gruño revisando de inmediato su teléfono, un mensaje más que nada - ¿quiere verme esta noche? – susurro más para sí que para ellos.

-Ahora sabemos por qué dejo a Kate, esa chica era caliente.

-Enserio son unos idiotas – Cameron lanzo el balón con mucha fuerza contra aquellos chicos -y los peores primos del mundo.

-Auch tal vez ahora quieras ir de compras y manicura con las chicas, no olvides el maquillaje.

-Pero eso ya lo hace, las compras, el maquillaje, incluso la ropa – parecía que sus primos decidieron tener una conversación excluyéndole - es obvio que siempre fue gay.

-¿Disculpa?- Cameron sonaba muy indignado - es de mal gusto estereotipar a la gente – y si lo era, porque si él fuera gay que no era el caso porque aún le gustaban las chicas eso no se debía a su buen gusto en ropa o que usara maquillaje para sus grabaciones - en primera no soy gay y si lo fuera no veo como les importa.

-Claro que es importante – de inmediato uno señalo.

-Importantísimo – asintió otro.

-A las chicas les gustan los chicos gays, ¿dios sabe por qué?, si salimos serás el prefecto cómplice.

-Definitivamente debemos salir, no tiene que ser esta noche – termino otro como si le estuviera dando su permiso para encontrarse con Boo boo.

Cameron se limitó a levantarse molesto luego de darles una mirada de muerte y salir de ahí con el teléfono en la mano llamando de inmediato a su mejor amigo Boo boo y suplicarle pasar por el temprano para sacarle de ahí.

-¿Dónde está Cameron? - su madre llego buscándole a donde sus primos se encontraban - las hamburguesas ya van a estar.

-Está hablando con su novio – de inmediato uno de ellos comento mientras los demás hacían ruiditos de besos.

-¿Novio? – y su madre casi abre los ojos llenos de horror.

-Que no – Cameron llego justo para escuchar aquello - mamá no les hagas caso – le tranquilizo aun que aquella mirada de su madre realmente le causo cierto malestar.

-Víctor oíste eso – pero su madre simplemente llamo a su padre quien en el asador se limitó a suspirar.

-Déjalo en paz Libby – ordeno dándole a su hijo una sonrisa sincera, algo que aquel niño agradeció mucho.

-Nils no es mi novio madre tú lo sabes – pero nuevamente tenía que explicar aquel malentendido porque simplemente no podía dejar que su madre pensara eso, no cuando obviamente no estaba cómoda con la idea.

-Cam para, solo se lo que tú quieras ok – y ella realmente parecía tentada a decir algo más, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprender y alentar a su hijo aunque esto significara apoyarle en lo del baile y en su reciente homosexualidad que realmente no aprobaba.

-Van a salir esta noche – y otro de sus primos añado más leña al fuego – solos.

-Tal vez tu padre debería darte otra charla – aquello no el gusto a la mujer pues preocupada miro suplicante a su marido.

-No mamá no – el de inmediato protesto, no necesitaba charla, porque Boo boo solo era su amigo y nada más.

-Usen protección – y ahí estaba su primo nuevamente.

-Voy a matarte – gruño Cameron y se lanzó a perseguirle por todo el patio.

Aquel chico sufrió un fuerte golpe en su brazo luego de que Cameron lo atrapo, sin embargo cuando ya estaban en la mesa, todos comiendo animadamente, se dio cuenta que todos en su familia, parecían creer que él era gay y ninguno de ellos se veía molesto, o de alguna forma le repudiaba, no, de hecho todos eran mucho más amables y tal vez pensó que su abuela tuvo algo que ver, como fuera el caso estaba muy agradecido de estar en esa familia, una que le aceptaba sin importar nada, incluso su madre que se aseguró de no mirarle raro, bueno trato de disimular cuando Boo boo llego más tarde para recogerle.

Ellos salieron a caminar alejados, donde Cameron conto todas las tonterías que su familia realizo en la parrillada, incluso la idea de sus primos de conseguirle una nueva novia, o aquella donde pensaron que era gay, Boo boo se burló de él diciéndole que su estúpido amor por el baile y sus movimientos eran lo que lo ocasiono pero de igual manera alabo la idea de usarlo como carnada de chicas.

Entonces Cameron le golpeo en el brazo y empezó a reír, boo boo entonces le comento de cómo se empezaría a grabar nuevamente la segunda película de descendientes, aquella donde habían actuado juntos, Cameron ya había sido notificado, se habían puesto en contacto con él y había rechazado la idea, pero los productores dijeron que la invitación estaba hecha, ellos realmente querían al reparto original, aquel moreno sabía que él se negaría y sin embargo terminaron compartiendo anécdotas sobre la última película, pequeñas bromas que se hacían, todo lo que vivieron con sus amigos y el termino con expresar el anhelo por compartir aquel tiempo juntos otra vez.

Boo boo termino por convencerle, Cameron regreso entonces a rodar lo que para el seria su última película, nadie pudo predecir la desgracia que se aproximaba.

* * *

Aquella noche Cameron se despertó sobre saltado, sueños extraños llenos de lamentos y dolor que ahora no pidió recordar bien le asustaron, no fue sorpresa alguna que no era el único despierto en la habitación, su pequeño amigo estaba totalmente erguido contra la tela de sus bóxer, era demasiado raro, recordaba mucho dolor y sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba de que su sueño había sido totalmente placentero hasta convertirse en una pesadilla.

Suspiro profundamente intentando ignorarlo sabiendo que no desaparecería, era un adolecente y aquello le pasaba seguido, una ducha fría no serviría ahora, era muy noche y solo despertaría a todos, no, el tenía que lidiar con ello, tomo entonces el asunto en sus propias manos, literalmente deslizando la mano entre su pijama hasta rodear su pene con cuidado, empezó a acariciarse una rutina ya establecida, cerro sus ojos para buscar una imagen, suaves y hermosos pechos de Kate, eso no funciono, pensó entonces en otra compañera en cualquier chica sexy, pequeñas cinturas de tersa piel, caderas balanceándose en un vaivén, suaves y afelpados labios cerrándose sobre su erección.

No estaba funcionando, porque en un minuto aquello se deformo, los pequeños pechos se aplanaron por completo, la hermosa piel aterciopelada se volvió canela y firme llena de musculatura, las caderas dejaron de tener gracia y aquellos labios de terciopelo eran secos, toscos, dedos gruesos se cerraron contra su pene una sensación totalmente diferente a fantasear contra una chica, la oscura mirada de Boo boo entonces apareció en su cabeza solo para enmarcar aquella enorme sonrisa donde dientes afilados daban paso a una lengua bifurcada.

No era boo boo, Cameron no estaba fantaseando sobre su mejor amigo, algo que definitivamente debió alertarle, el fantaseaba sobre Jay, soltó un nuevo jadeo dejándose llevar por la imagen mental estaba cerca del borde pero no lo suficiente, tentativamente, desesperado, deseoso de terminar abrió más las piernas, sus bóxer fueron aventados lejos mientras un dedo temeroso bajaba más allá de sus testículos, era extraño, sentir la yema de su dedos bordear su entrada, algo que definitivamente no había intentado nunca, tan temeroso pero el recuerdo de Jay, de aquella vez que pasaron juntos en su loco sueño le dieron valentía.

Cameron se vino con gemido ahogado entre las mantas, con dos dedos fuertemente masajeando su próstata y la imagen de Jay en la cabeza.

Mierda santa definitivamente había enloqueciendo.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que se equivocaba en aquella escena, la tercera vez que tenían que repetir aquello porque Boo boo debía mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos antes de decir sus líneas pero entonces, cuando estaba seguro que podía hacerlo aquel levantaba su mirada y ahí podía verlo esa forma, la manera exacta en que las cejas de Jay se juntaban al enojarse y aun que sus pupilas no se contraían hasta convertirse en rendijas no pudo evitar pensar en Jay, las palabras en sus labios morían y Cameron simplemente no podía decirlas.

La sexta vez el directo llamo a un descanso Boo boo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y preguntar preocupado que pasaba con él y nuevamente la preocupación de Jay llego a su mente, Cameron salió corriendo para tomar un poco de agua, tardaron más de lo necesario para firmarla pero al final quedo, la siguiente escena fue pospuesta y cambiada por otro que podría aprovechar la luz de la tarde, era una escena exclusiva de Mal y Evie y Cameron se quedó observando a esas chicas interpretar a las que llego considerar amigas.

Solo que nada de eso había sido verdad porque él estaba soñando.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

¿Por qué todo su ser gritaba que aquello era real?

¿Por qué podía saber cosas sobre los personajes que solo la autora sabia?

La primera vez que sucedió no le tomaron importancia, Ortega estaba ajustando detalles con Melissa simples detalles para la escena a continuación, cuando aquélla mujer se negaba a dejar que usaran cierto tipo de flor precisamente para ese ramo, ramo que "Ben entregaría a Mal" entonces Cameron que escuchaba el parloteo al igual que parte del elenco suspirando dijo.

Ben es alérgico a esa clase de flor sería estúpido que las regalara a Mal – la mujer se había quedado callada mirando con sorpresa al chico que simplemente volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos para luego asentir, aquello era un dato que aún no había revelado quería ponerlo en el tercer libro, una nueva sorpresa y aquel niño simplemente lo adivino.

La segunda vez Melissa nuevamente discutía con Ortega por ciertas cosas en el guion, porque Mal diría algo completamente fuera de su papel, Cameron nuevamente expondría una nueva idea, la forma en que realmente aquella hada se desenvolvería ante tal situación causando más confusión en la mujer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto ella ahora si curiosa – ¿qué Mal actuaria así?

-No lo sé – Cameron se encogió de hombros – es solo algo que ella haría.

La tercera vez Cameron revelo el nombre de otro personaje, uno que al igual que muchas otras cosas que el sabia no serían reveladas hasta el siguiente libro, el hijo de un villano y la relación de este con una princesa, la autora entonces le miro muy enojada acusándole de mirar en sus notas confidenciales.

Ella no entendía que Cameron lo había soñado todo… ¿o no?

Cameron no volvió a mencionar nada de lo que vio en su sueño, simplemente porque todos le habían empezado a mirar de manera rara, pero para entonces la duda en su corazón había sido sembrada, ¿aquello no había sido solo un sueño cierto?

Empezó a dormir todas las noches con un solo pensamiento, regresar a Auradon, volver a ver a Jay.

* * *

Boo boo no entendía lo que estaba mal con su mejor amigo, después de su coma había empezado a actuar muy raro, le veía saltar ante cualquier contacto suyo y le había cachado mirándole más de lo normal, entonces aquel día mientras le sonriera y alentaba como siempre por un trabajo bien hecho aquel niño se sonrojo por completo alejándose de él.

Cameron casi lo besa, estaba a punto de inclinarse y besar a su amigo por que aquella voz era la misma de Jay por que escucharle llamarlo un buen chico y darle ánimos casi lo rompen así que huyo así de simple se alejó, cuando regreso luego de mojar su rostro para refrescarse encontró algo horrendo, ahí frente a él estaba ella, la novia de Boo boo ellos había regresado poco antes de empezar a rodar la película, aquella chica que se aferraba a su cuello y lo besaba, frente a todo el mundo, frente a él.

Sabía que no debía importarle, porque aquel no era Jay, porque todo fue un simple sueño para él, porque ellos no eran nada y más importante Boo boo tenía todo el derecho de besarse con su novia y sin embargo sintió su corazón romperse porque su mente solo podía ver a Jay besar a alguien más y eso le mato.

Así que corrió, se alejó con rapidez empujando a todos a su paso escucho una voz llamándole pidiendo detenerse pero no le importo el solo quería alejarse, estar solo y sumirse en su dolor. Cuando él había besado a su novia nunca se imaginó que sucedería aquello, porque a lo lejos pudo observar a Cameron pero en lugar de aquella sonrisa en sus rostro solo había dolor, Cameron se veía destrozado, totalmente herido y Boo boo no sabía porque, entonces el niño huyo y el sin saber por qué corrió por él le busco por todo el set desesperado, pues el dolor en su rostro le hizo sentir mal.

Le encontró acurrucado en sus rodillas detrás de una árbol alejado de las cámaras y todo los cables, llorando en pequeños hipidos repitiendo lo tonto que era, frente a él se encontraba un niño totalmente herido, así que él como buen amigo le abrazo, las manos de Cameron pronto se aferraron a su ropa y él se limitó a susurrar palabras de consuelo, no sabía lo que estaba mal y sin embargo se quedó con él, entonces Cameron, su amigo, aquel niño que lucía tan frágil levanto su mirada y le beso.

Un beso, Cameron le estaba tratando de forzar su lengua dentro de su boca, Boo boo confundido le empujo arrepintiéndose al instante pues el rostro del dolor del niño era palpable, pero él había sido besado a la fuerza por su mejor amigo, un hombre, y Boo boo definitivamente no era gay, él se levantó y le dejo ahí solo sufriendo nuevamente por una estúpida tontería.

Él empezó a evitarle después de eso, algo que a Cameron le dolió en el alma, pero si no era necesaria su presencia Boo boo apenas si le dirigía una mirada. Aquel chico entonces empezó a anhelar el otro mundo, uno donde era aceptado, donde tenía amigos, una familia nueva, Cameron se encontró pronto deseando regresar a sus sueños, a anhelar el toque de Jay.

El dolor en su corazón se hizo mucho más grande, la soledad entonces le envolvió.

* * *

Duro solo un segundo tal vez más un minuto cuando mucho, nuevamente había sido regañado, porque no podía concentrarse en su papel por que aquellas voces en su cabeza le hacían recordar cada segundo que aquéllas no serían las reacciones de los chicos, porque Mal realmente haría llorar a aquélla chica, porqué Evie no quedaría como una tonta y Jay definitivamente ya hubiera golpeado a otros pocos, no esos no eran los chicos que él conoció, esos no eran los reales, a aquellos que solo vivían en su cabeza.

Así que corrió camino lo más lejos de los reflectores para poder respirar, intento calmarse y alejar aquellas memorias, tenía que entender que aquello solo fue un sueño, que no era real que ese mundo fantasías no existía maldita sea, levanto entonces su mirada aquellos ojos que reconocieron con asombro dos figuras, dos chicas, frente a él a pocos metros Mal y Evie parecían desconcertadas al ver pasar a los técnicos, no esas solo debían ser Dove y Sofía, pero entonces sus ropas eran diferentes a las de esa mañana, el mismo estilo villano pero definitivamente otro tipo de ropa, asustado pero más decidido se encaminó a encararles, tenía que tocarlas obligarles a mostrar sus dientes, sentir que eran reales.

-Cameron, Ortega te está llamando – pero aquel hombre, un asistente de producción se paró frente a él para hacerle llegar el mensaje, para escoltarlo de regreso a las grabaciones, mientras se alejaba su mirada busco desesperadamente aquéllas dos figuras, pero estas se habían desvanecido nuevamente en el aire, fantasmas de un anhelo que jamás volvería a ser.

Las alucinaciones solo empeoraron a partir de ahí.

Su madre se había acercado a él, luego de su último incidente, intento hablarle, hacerle entrar en razón, decirle lo extraño que estaba, recordándole al mismo comportamiento que tuvo antes de su accidente, Cameron le miro extrañado sus desmayos no había sido culpa suya, él no tenía ningún poder en eso, además que los médicos aun no sabían a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le afectaba, su madre le miro dudosa un poco, le explico con cuidado sus ataques de ansiedad, las pequeñas manías contra su padre, el miedo hacia Cienna pequeñas cosas que solo duraron unas semanas pues después cayó por su ventana.

Él empezó a gritar, confundido, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y con aquella neblina que ahora se asentaba en su mente recordando a Jay y toda su vida en Auradon simplemente le ignoro, se alejó corriendo intentando mantener la calma, él no recordaba nada de eso, pero de igual manera las alucinaciones serán cada vez más vividas todo parecía irreal y por momentos sentía que se perdía en la realidad.

Camino por los pasillos de aquel castillo, la locación para la película, paso por los pasillos que conocía tan bien en su memoria, en un sueño que definitivamente no era un sueño, ver a Mal y Evie, tener aquellas alucinaciones tan vividas le estaban empujando a la locura.

No puede decir que le sorprendió el hecho de que efectivamente una puerta existía en lo que era su habitación en el sueño, cuando abrió la habitación lo que le recibió no era nada a lo que esperaba y sin embargo ahí estaba el gran ventanal donde solía sentarse para mirar el mundo, la habitación estaba desierta como era de esperarse en un castillo que solo servía de museo y que definitivamente no tenía abierto para el público aquella parte, el polvo en la poca decoración era prueba de que nadie venia aquí ni siquiera para limpiar, se acercó entonces a la ventana para sentarse nuevamente en el marco, en la orilla como muchas veces había hecho, lagrimas empezaron a caer desde sus ojos.

Entonces mientras se preguntaba lo que estaba mal con él, la razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, volvió a alucinar, casi podía verlo, la habitación nuevamente amueblada, ver las camas y verlo a él, a Jay dormido sobre una de ellas, cuando se levantó para llegar a él todo se desvaneció, Cameron se acercó al marco de la ventana nuevamente abajo diviso algo que no creía posible, los chicos, Mal, Evie y Jay caminaban bajo de está llamándole, se levantó entonces parándose en el borde y sin dudar salto.

Jay le estaba llamando, solo quería ir con él.

Despertó días más tarde en el hospital había saltado desde un segundo piso por suerte Dove, Sofía y Boo boo estuvieron ahí para llamar a los paramédicos.

Un desmayo todo se atribuyó nuevamente a eso, ninguno de ellos dijo que lo vieron saltar a su propia muerte.

No cuando Boo boo se sentía culpable por apartarle, no cuando este le suplico a las chicas mentir para él pues sabían que lo verían mal, la próxima vez cuando Cameron intento lanzarse de nuevo Boo boo apenas si llego para detenerlo, no pudieron cubrirlo, no esta vez.

"Solo quiero estar con él" susurró aquel pequeño niño y los médicos decidieron que algo malo pasaba con el chico.

Cameron fue entonces medicado, las alucinaciones pararon, pudo volver a dormir tranquilo y nuevamente podía concentrarse en la filmación su extraño comportamiento incluso el anterior a su accidente fue tratado, todo volvía a estar en paz dentro de su mente.

Entonces las voces se hicieron presentes.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Monster Jam** **es un evento de los deportes de motor en vivo y show de televisión operada por Feld Entertainment, básicamente son camiones monstruo compitiendo.**

 **Sé que Cameron tiene mucha familia, primos y eso pero realmente es difícil conseguir información si no eres un fan lo que se dice fan, yo no lo soy, no tanto al menos, así que inventándome más cosas yey!**

 **La escena de Cameron masturbándose parecía fuera de contexto pero no es así, es el inicio de su declive, quien quiere saber qué era lo que soñaba Cameron?**

 **Cuando empecé este fic iba a estar lleno de comedia, la canción "Can't Stop Singing" de**

 **Teen Beach Movie iba a servir de inspiración para parte del fic donde Cameron vive en el mundo de descendientes, yo no he visto la peli mi Hermana si y solo me llamo la atención esa canción, la cosa es que como pudieron notar simplemente no salió como esperaba y no soy graciosa u.u…**

 **Cameron se estaba enamorando de Boo boo, pero estaba muy confundido por que no puede decir si está enamorándose de su amigo o solo le gusta porque le recuerda al Jay de sus sueños, por otro lado a Boo boo no le gusta nada de esto, el solo ve a Cameron como un amigo nada más.**

 **Por otro lado quiero invitarles a mi Deviantart para que miren mis nuevos garabatos jeje.**

 **La princesa encantada - Por más que para siempre (For longer than forever)**


	13. Capítulo 13: El niño que enloqueció de a

Notas: esta es mi última advertencia dejen aquí el fic, bueno bajo advertencia no hay engaño sigan leyendo y disfruten, yo lo hice créanme.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: El niño que enloqueció de amor.**

" _ **Siempre hay un poco de**_ _ **locura**_ _ **en el amor. Pero siempre hay también un poco de razón en la**_ _ **locura**_ _ **" ―**_ _ **Nietzsche**_

Sentado en aquella silla nuevamente donde la maquillista se encargaba de ayudarle a caracterizarse nuevamente, donde su cabello fue decolorado y teñido, donde se transformaba en alguien más, la mujer se alejó entonces dejándole ahí frente al enorme espejo donde Cameron no perdió el tiempo de mirarse asombrado, sus dedos tocaron su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, se boca se abrió para revelar aquellos dientes, dientes perfectamente normales, sus brazos no estaban cubiertos de quemaduras, su pierna no tenía aquella enorme cicatriz, él no era Carlos, solo Cameron, el chico que debía caracterizarlo, se sintió enfermo, abrumado por aquellas sensaciones, por la desesperación de verse nuevamente en aquella farsa, en un lugar donde simplemente tenía que actuar.

Había tenido mucha suerte, de despertar justo antes de empezaban las grabaciones, que le buscaran para regresar a ser parte del elenco, de formar parte de la nueva entrega de este mundo que tanto había disfrutado antes, cuando todavía no lo vivía en carne propia, o esa era su creencia, pues solo había sido un sueño, una fantasía que le ayudo a poner en clara muchas cosas en su vida, una experiencia que simplemente le debía ayudar a crecer y que sin embargo parecía destruirle.

Un brazo pronto se envolvió a sus hombros, la fragancia tan familiar le inundo y un rostro tan anhelado le devolvió la sonrisa en su reflejo, Jay, pero aquel no era Jay, no este era Boo boo que sonriente vestido nuevamente como el ladrón le sonreía ansioso por encarar a dicho personaje, su corazón parecía no entender, comprender que este a su lado no era el, no importa el montón de diferencias, porque su sonrisa no estaba llena de afilados dientes, porque su lengua no era la de una serpiente, porque sus ojos no podían helarle el alma, ni su corte de cabello era igual, porque no tenía suficientes percis en la piel y por qué aquél bello tatuaje no existía en su espalda.

Cameron cerro los ojos mantuvo la respiración un segundo, dos, tres los necesarios para calmar aquel revoltijo de emociones que amenazan por desbordarse desde su interior, ignorando la voz que le pedía gritar, correr alejarse de inmediato.

* * *

No entiende como comenzó, tal vez fue en el hospital, donde los medicamentos contra el dolor le hicieron olvidarse, alejarse de sus pensamientos y perderse por completo, su ansiedad crecía, cada que se encontraba solo cada minuto de su tiempo aquéllas voces regresaban la voz de Jay pidiéndole regresar, la voz de Mal molesta, la de Evie suplicante por su pequeño hermano, por su amigo, la voz de Ben pidiéndole un último favor , por las noches no dejaba de soñar con ellos, con él, con Jay sosteniendo su mano pidiendo por él, estaba llegando a un límite.

Aquel día salió de la casa durante la noche, le importaba muy poco que mañana tuviera una grabación, simplemente salió, camino aferrado a su chaqueta debido al frio de la noche, cuando lo noto estaba perdido, no sabía cómo regresar y un par de tipos se encontraban fumando en una pared, sabía que no debía hacerlo, era peligroso y sin embargo Cameron se acercó a ellos, no recuerda como sucedió que fue lo que dijo o si dijo algo solo recuerdo ver aquél tipo extender aquél cigarro uno que definitivamente no era de tabaco.

Lo tomo dudoso, mirándolo entre sus dedos por varios minutos debatiéndose si hacerlo o no, lo hizo, la primera calada se sintió como el infierno en su garganta, la segunda no fue mejor sus pulmones replicaron haciéndole toser pero terco como era lo volvió a intentar, pronto se encontró contra la pared inhalando aquel veneno dejándose envolver por la nubosidad de aquélla droga.

Ni siquiera sabía que era, llego a su casa demasiado noche y no le mencionó nada a nadie, le busco nuevamente, pago esta vez por otra dosis y así lo hiso varias veces, cuando el humo no fue suficiente, le ofrecieron algo mejor, inyecciones que llevarían aquél veneno directo su sangre, el efecto sería más rápido y prolongado, ni siquiera pregunto nuevamente que era, se limitó a pagar y llevarlo con él, lo que sea con tal de aplacar las voces.

Funciono, claro que funciono, las voces distrayentes se opacaron, las visiones de aquéllos chicos pararon, los sueños recurrentes matándole de ansiedad dejaron de llegar, todo era mejor, aquellas drogas le hacían olvidarse de todo, enterarse en su propia burbuja de soledad donde nada podía dañarle, donde el recuerdo doloroso de Jay no podía alcanzarle.

Lo notaron, claro que lo notaron, su falta de coordinación, su aspecto horrible en un filmación le obligo enfrentarse al director, entonces el tiro de su manga sin querer y aquéllas cicatrices de las agujas quedaron expuestas.

Fue un total escándalo, Disney no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, no cuando una de sus estrellas infantiles se drogaba, un ejemplo poco positivo para los niños que les verían, Cameron bufo riendo cuando los directivos le hicieron saber, señalo lo poco inexacto de su película, lo tonto de su argumento para aquéllos niños que venían desde una prisión, lo estúpido que era su industria donde basaban todo en un cuento de hadas que simplemente no existía.

Sus padres se molestaron, su madre grito pidiendo una explicación, su padre se limitó abofetearlo y él simplemente respondía que le hacía feliz, que le ayudaba a olvidarlo, que le hacía deshacerse de aquél dolor, su familia vio como aquel niño se desmoronaba y simplemente no lo entendieron.

Tuvo una sobredosis justo cuando sus compañeros grababan la escena más importante de la película, aquel número musical maestro, película en la cual fue reemplazado, una a la que casi arruina y estaba en proceso de ser demandado por incumplimiento de contrato, pudo importarle menos pues aquel chico se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una cuarto de un hospital.

Una sobredosis, de lo que nuevamente no tenía idea de su nombre, una sobre dosis de soledad, de dolor y pena…

* * *

Las paredes blancas de su habitación se había convertido en una verdadera tortura, no recordaba la última vez que vio el cielo azul, que sintió el pasto bajo sus pies, no recordaba ya cuando fue su último pensamiento coherente, los días pasaban entre brumas borrosas de la vida, los sedantes que debía tomar cada día limitaban mucho su ser, su alma, su esencia misma se había reducido a ese joven sentado en una cama solitaria vestido únicamente aquella bata de hospital.

El diagnostico había sido firme, después de su último intento, luego de despertar por última vez en un hospital lleno de marcas de agujas, luego de sobrevivir a una sobre dosis de drogas sus padres no tuvieron opción más que intérnalo, era joven una vida desperdiciada, y nadie entendía como alguien tan prometedor había terminado de aquélla manera.

Los medios tuvieron su día de campo muchas teorías fueron dichas, testimonios falsos fueron escritos, incluso se sospechó de agresión sexual por parte de su padre, pues aquél dulce niño había pasado de sonreír a sumirse en la soledad evitando el contacto alguno, todas mentiras para alimentar el morbo de la gente.

Sus amigos repentinamente le dejaron de visitar, él no supo que los doctores determinaron que era peor para su estado mental verlos , en especial a él, a Boo boo, aquel que se parecía tanto al amor de su vida, Boo boo por su parte no quería aceptarlo, no podía creer que su mejor amigo, aquel que conocía desde niño se perdiera de aquella forma, claro que si repentina declaración le sorprendió, el sentir aquel posesivo beso de la nada durante las grabaciones fue totalmente impactante, el escucharle llamarlo Jay fue aún más confuso, porque al parecer Cameron se había perdido en una fantasía.

Él recuerda las visitas al hospital, recuerda verlo cuando más medicado estaba, recuerda sentir como aquel niño se aferraba a él y le llaman una y otra vez Jay, recuerda escucharlo pedir por Mal y Evie, recuerda la súplica por llevarlo a casa, simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

Dejo de visitarlo cuando Cameron volvió a intentar besarle en su locura.

Se arrepintió de inmediato al saber lo de la clínica, intento verle nuevamente, apoyarle como un buen amigo con la esperanza de verlo recuperado de tener a aquel niño con quien compartía momentos tan agradables antes, todo empeoro.

Dove y Sofía tuvieron la misma idea, aquél día le visitaron al mismo tiempo causando una reacción totalmente negativa, Cameron se aferró a ellos, suplico sacarlo de ahí le rogo a Dove usar su magia, a Sofía hechizarlos a todos, y cuando aquellos no funciono le pidió a Boo boo que terminara con su vida.

Boo boo fue sacado del lugar por varios guardias pues se negaba a dejar a su mejor amigo en aquel estado le dolía tanto verlo así, se sentía culpable por no poder hacer algo.

Dos semanas después de ser recluido en aquél lugar lo inevitable pasó.

Cameron dejo de tomar sus medicamentos, aquellos que le volvían manso y nublaban su razón, el escondió cada uno fingiendo seguir las ordenes de su médico, pasaba los días sentado en su habitación después de que se le negara convivir con los demás pacientes, luego de que intentara escapar, un ruido en el pasillo le saco de aquéllos pensamientos negativos, le trajo de vuelta al mundo pues el chirrear de la puerta abierta le sorprendió.

-¿C? – esa voz, Cameron conocía esa voz, conocía a la chica dueña de esa voz, pues por la puerta Evie entraba con su acostumbrado vestido de princesa, esa no era Sofía claro que no, ella era Evie – Mal lo encontré – y la joven de inmediato llamo desde la puerta a la hija del dragón más fue empujada por alguien más.

-Cameron – Jay entraba de inmediato, su Jay, aquel chico con piercings en la ceja, el niño con lengua de serpiente, el Jay de quien se había enamorado estaba parado frente a él en un segundo.

Ninguno de los dos dudo, Camerón casi tropieza al bajarse de la cama para llegar a sus brazos, para juntar sus labios lleno de anhelo, su primer beso en años y aquello sabia a gloria. Camerón lloriqueaba su nombre, derrabando lágrimas que el árabe besaba con palabras tranquilizadoras, promesas de amor, de sacarle de ahí, de nunca más dejarle.

-Debemos irnos - Mal apareció por la puerta segundo después con ella el guardia que solía cuidarle, aquel que le miraba con desagrado entraba en lo que parecía ser un trance – ahora – ordeno ella tronando sus dedos al instante aquél guardia cayo inconsciente y Jay asintió tomando su mano y llevándole con él, caminaron por los pasillos, Mal liderando el camino asegurándose en cada esquina no ser descubiertos, Jay sosteniendo la mano de Cameron tan firme asegurándole su presencia, Evie detrás empujo a Cameron con una palma en su espalda animándole a continuar, protegiéndole de los peligros de mirar atrás.

Llegaron a la azotea, Mal nuevamente uso su magia para poder abrir la cerradura y uno a uno paso por la puerta, fue ahí donde Cameron dudo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto deteniéndose en la entrada aun sosteniendo la mano de Jay.

-Que más te llevaremos a casa – Evie sonrió emocionada animándole a seguirles pero Cameron soltó la mano de Jay al este avanzar.

-Estamos en el techo – insistió el no entendiendo, necesitaban un helicóptero para escapar y dudaba que hubiera uno ahí.

-Hice un portal – Mal al fin se giró a mirarle – solo durara unos minutos tenemos que atravesarlo o nos quedaremos atrapados aquí para siempre – explico.

-¿Qué? – aquel niño confundido demacrado por aquellas experiencias retrocedió un paso completamente asustado.

-Si nos vamos ahora nunca podrás regresar Cameron- era Evie quien por primera vez usaba su nombre real, quien definitivamente le miraba esperanzada - es el todo o el nada, no podremos volver a venir a este lugar tampoco.

-¿Por qué?- confundido el niño miro a Mal, la chica de la magia.

-Porque es necesaria mucha energía, mucha magia – Mal parecía molesta pues se acercaba amenazadoramente a él - artes oscuras C no podemos volver a hacerlo – golpeo entonces su cabeza causándole dolor pues sus cabellos debieron atorarse en su anillo y eso le lastimo mucho más - no otra vez – Mal entonces le dio la espalda para encaminarse a la orilla del techo- debes elegir ahora- y aquella chica se giró para quedar de espaldas al vacío justo al borde – Evie - ordeno cuando escucharon la alarma del lugar sonar ella entonces se dejó caer, sin dejar de mirar a Cameron que asustado vio como la princesa le seguía.

-Cameron ven – sonrió ella – regresa a casa – pidió la princesita dejándose caer justo detrás de Mal.

-Cameron – Jay quien se había mantenido callado durante aquella conversación finalmente hablo, tomo su mano con suavidad mirándole a los ojos – no voy a obligarte a nada, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlo, si quieres venir es tu decisión – beso entonces el torso de su mano – sea lo que sea debes saber que te amo – sonrió entonces, aquella bella sonrisa que tanto había extrañado, aquella llena de dientes afilados – a ti, a Cameron.

Y le soltó entonces para llegar a la orilla donde mirando fijamente al vacío titubeo para girar sobre su hombro extendiendo su mano.

Cameron dudo, pensó en sus padres, en su hermana que le extrañaría, en su amada abuela quien siempre le apoyo, en los días de parrillada con sus primos, en sus amigos, en Boo boo, pensó en todas las personas que ahora le miraban con lastima, con ira, remordimiento, se quedó ahí escuchando la alarma, las pisadas de los guardias que se acercaban a cada minuto más, respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos, las memorias de su vida en aquel mundo llegaron a él, los momentos llenos de miedo, las alegrías, pero sobre todo Jay, él estaba presente en todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos.

Tomo una decisión, corrió entonces tomando la mano de aquél árabe que sonriente entre lazaba sus dedos y salto, Cameron sintió como aquel chico rodeaba su cuerpo, como unos fuertes brazos se aferraban a su espalda para darle comodidad, simplemente cerró los ojos y se perdió en su embriagadora esencia, sintió el aire frio corriendo por entre la bata de hospital, entonces la nada.

El no escucho los gritos detrás de él.

* * *

Había comenzado un miércoles, la mitad de la semana escolar, el día en el que sus padres realmente comenzaron a ver el cambio, cuando una tarde Cameron se desplomo en los brazos de su madre en medio de la habitación, al principio no le tomaron importancia, su silencio constante, su miedo ante la cercanía, cuando ellos vieron a su hijo saltar de un abrazo de su padre dudaron.

Su comportamiento solo empeoro, ya no solo era el miedo incesante que le tenía a Cienna o el rechazo a todos sus conocidos, incluso una caricia de su madre le causaba estremecerse, un día ese niño estaba extraño y al siguiente se comportaba como el mejor hijo obediente, cuando ellos señalaban su extraño comportamiento asustado bajaba la cabeza solo se levantaban entonces al día siguiente para encontrar una casa totalmente aseada.

Hasta que las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, durante las noches escuchaban el gritar del niño quien se despertaba llorando y luchando enérgicamente, la primera vez que su padre trato de consolarle este grito más fuerte empujándole gritándole parar, pidiéndole entre sollozos que le dejara ir.

La primera vez que desconoció a su madre fue extraño, Cameron fumaba en la ventana de su habitación totalmente ajeno cuando ella le confronto este se limitó a sonreír "No le digas a mi madre" murmuro el niño con la mirada perdida "me golpeara por tomar sus cigarrillos" ella se quedó desconcertada alejo el veneno de su boca pidiéndole no volverlo a hacer pero su adorable niño apenas si le miraba, perdido en sus pensamientos, ella no fumaba ni siquiera sabían de donde había sacado los cigarrillos.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando les vio, una entrevista algo completamente rutinario para alguien como él durante días Cameron había sido el perfecto hijo por lo que pensaron que su etapa de rebeldía paso, cuando les vio a lo lejos, cuando Dove se giró para saludarle el soltó un grito de terror, empujo a su padre que le detenía pateándole y suplicándole dejarlo ir, se escapó justo antes de que Boo boo llegara tras verle tan extraño.

Lo encontraron tres días más tarde, sucio y totalmente dócil sin decir una sola palabra, no pudieron sacarle nada de su paradero, un par de días después Cameron cayó desde su ventana, un vecino que le vio dice que estaba mirando desde ahí como un fantasma para luego desvanecerse, encontraron debajo de su cama una bolsa con alimentos aun en buen estado, un escondite, una provisión que solo les confundió a un más.

Tras el coma Cameron despertó completamente recuperado, hasta que los doctores hicieron nuevas pruebas pues otra vez ese niño cayo al vacío en dos ocasiones diferentes el diagnóstico fue claro entonces y tratado pero entonces las alucinaciones incrementaron por lo que fue internado.

Sus padres lamentaron esa decisión, lo hacían ahora más que nunca.

Una madre desconsolada se desvaneció en los brazos de su esposo, un grito de desgarrador dolor inundo aquélla sala, donde otros cuerpos esperaban al igual que aquel chico ser preparados, en la morgue del hospital los padres de Cameron veían por última vez el frio y pálido cuerpo de su niño, aquel que murió tras caer desde el techo de la institución.

Un suicidio.

No había sido la primera vez que lo intentaba después de todo.

El video estaba claro, pues su padre horrorizado pidió una explicación, su niño no pudo cometer aquel acto, no cuando se suponía que debía mejorar en aquella institución, pero las cámaras no mentían, se habían empezado a colocar dentro de las habitación luego de sospechar que algún guardia abusaba de los pacientes, de aquellos que tras ser víctimas nunca les creerían, en él se vio como Cameron golpeaba su espalda contra la pared meciéndose cada vez más fuerte, entonces se detuvo, le vieron hablar con la nada y levantarse de golpe tras el ingreso de aquél guardia.

Un guardia que fue fácilmente derribado por Cameron, al parecer su amigo Boo boo le había enseñado ciertos movimientos de defensa y el guardia le dio la oportunidad perfecta, le vieron caminar por los pasillos con sigilo vigilante pero deteniéndose cierto tiempo para hablar con alguien, para charlar con fantasmas inexistentes.

Cuando llego al techo le vieron dudar, un nuevo argumento con aquéllos imaginarios personajes dentro de su cabeza se dio lugar para después verlo saltar al vacío, aquel niño no sobrevivió al impacto y cuando sus padres vieron el video un nuevo dolor se hizo presente.

El funeral fue hermoso, flores y amigos de la familia llegaron para presentar sus condolencias a una madre dolida, a una familia destrozada. Boo boo se presentó arrepentido, pidiéndole perdón a su madre por dejar pasar aquello, por no intentar cualquier cosa por evitarlo, porque si él tal vez hubiera respondido los sentimientos de Cameron este no estaría muerto, porque tal vez él era el culpable, pero no lo era.

Esquizofrenia paranoide era el diagnóstico para una joven promesa del cine.

Para el chico que se evadió la realidad y creó un mundo de fantasías para él.

Para aquel que ahora estaba en su mundo perfecto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **No soy psicóloga, pero como saben me gusta investigar, trate en varias fuentes y bueno esto es la explicación más simple y entendible que pude encontrar.**

 **ESQUIZOFRENIA PARANOIDE: Se caracteriza por una transformación profunda y progresiva de la persona, quien cesa de construir su mundo en comunicación con los demás, para perderse en un pensamiento autístico (es decir en un caos imaginario). A diferencia de la Paranoia y la parafrenia, encontramos que la esquizofrenia es una forma de psicosis deficitaria, es decir que tras cada brote hay una pérdida neuronal importante por lo cual el sujeto cada vez está peor. Se caracteriza por distorsiones de la percepción, del pensamiento y de las emociones. Entre un 25% y un 5º% de los enfermos intenta suicidarse, y un 10% lo consiguen. Los síntomas asociados incluyen ansiedad, ira, retraimiento y tendencia a discutir.**

 **Les dije que lo dejaran mientras todos eran felices se los advertí.**

 **Naaaa este no es el final, es un buen final me agrada pero no es el final que tenía pensado desde el principio a diferencia de "el hijo de Jafar" mi hermana no me pateo, ni nadie me obligo a cambiarlo.**

 **Cuando esta idea nació en mi cabeza iba a contar co capítulos solamente, el primero hablaba sobre como Cameron llegaba al mundo de descendientes, el segundo narraba como Jay lo enamoraba y el tercero bueno, ese era sobre Cameron despertando en el mundo real y cayendo a la locura, el cuarto y último vendría abarcando desde aquí, el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus galletas aquí, recuerden que aún puede suceder cualquier cosa.**


	14. Capítulo 14: El pasado que nos une

**Notas: y después de esta pausa y ese final tan horrible comenzamos con esto que sería el tercer acto de mí historia lol, el segundo fue cuando Cameron despertó en su realidad nuevamente lo se fue corto pero no era muy importante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El pasado que nos une.**

" _ **El pasado no está en el pasado. Siempre nos acompaña. En nuestra historia. Nuestros cerebros, nuestra sangre."**_

Siete meses antes

Recordaba haber sido golpeado, caer inconsciente por el estúpido pud de un deporte que ni siquiera quería jugar, algo que debía soportar solo por la seguridad para poder seguir permaneciendo en este mundo, en Auradon, por eso no había prestado atención, por eso se distrajo y fue golpeado en la cabeza, escucho voces a lo lejos, a Jay gritando su nombre a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros llamarle entonces la oscuridad le envolvió.

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar extraño, una habitación ordenada, el suelo estaba limpio y la cama detrás de él estaba hecha, frente a si un computador en un escritorio encendido parpadeaba al igual que la decoración bastante normal, lo normal para un adolecente de Auradon, asustado por a ver seguramente entrado sin notarlo a una habitación ajena se asustó, ya había pasado antes que simplemente no sabía cómo había llegado a ciertos lugares.

El sonido de pisadas junto con la voz de alguien llamando le causo más pánico, él podía ser confundido con un ladrón, si alguien le veía ahí esa sería la opción más obvia, sería llevado entonces ante Ben quien miraría con desaprobación su rostro, Mal y los otros le darían la espalda pues ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a ser castigados, él no lo haría, esos chicos tampoco, entonces sería enviado a la isla donde estaría a merced a de su madre, la mujer a la que traiciono sin querer, él sería torturado hasta la muerte y si sobrevivía seguramente hubiera deseado morir.

Carlos tomo una decidió, escapar, se acercó a la ventana buscando la mejor forma de hacerlo cuando aquella mujer en la puerta llamo un nombre desconocido, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ser descubierto, acerco entonces más a la ventana dispuesto a salir, entonces un nuevo mareo le golpeó de pronto, las fuerzas le fallaron y nuevamente la oscuridad le reclamo.

Los brazos de una mujer le acunaron justo antes de tocar el suelo, las caricias en sus rizos no se hicieron esperar, entre la inconsciencia Carlos solamente pudo murmurar "mamá" una sonrisa llena de amor le devolvió entre besos todo el afecto de sus palabras, un calor agradable de tener junto a si, Carlos se desmayó entre brazos de lo que el confundió con su abusiva madre.

* * *

 **Antes**

El callejón oscuro impedía ver con claridad a los ocupantes, mas por los sonidos que provenían de este era la claro lo que sucedía, no era raro ver esta clase de comportamiento en la isla, mucho menos en un callejón oloroso, la prostitución era algo muy recurrente en ella, era también un tuco muy útil si querría apodérate de ciertas cosas, no es como si él lo necesitara, no, a sus 15 años Jay conocía otras maneras de robar, no era como si alguna vez no hubiera recurrido a ese truco pero aquello fue hace años, cuando el deseo de hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso le llevo a cometer cualquier acto que le hiciera apoderarse de algo valioso, la primera vez que Jay había regresado con un hermoso broche Jafar le había palmeado el hombro y alabado por primera vez en su vida, los ojos de aquel pequeño niño se iluminaron de emoción al sentir aquel afecto por su padre, en aquel momento supo que haberse dejado tocar por el asqueroso pirata había valido totalmente la pena y él fue feliz, ignoro el dolor en su alma por haber perdido algo tan importante a tan joven edad si con eso sentía aquel afecto de su padre.

2 minutos 5 segundos fue exactamente lo que duro aquella alegría, fue el tiempo que tardo Jafar en descubrir que el broche era falso y gritarle a Jay por su incompetencia, aquel avaro hombre no le importo la cara mallugada de su hijo, ni la sangre que aun escurría entre sus piernas. Pero Jay no se rindió y volvió a intentarlo una vez más, solo para sentir esa suave palmada, para escuchar aquellas palabras, para sentirse querido y aceptado, sin embargo pronto encontró que era mucho mejor usar otros métodos a la prostitución para robar, además de ser totalmente no asqueroso, los hombres y mujeres de la isla no eran precisamente modelos de pasarela después de todo aquello era una prisión.

Pero encontrar un tesoro en lo que literalmente era un vertedero siempre fue una tarea dura, difícil, por eso ahora a mientras miraba a aquel callejón Jay no pudo evitar pasar una oportunidad, el esperaría paciente y cuando más distraídos se encontrara la pareja el tomaría aquello que necesitara.

Se acercó solo un poco más para observar mejor a sus víctimas cuando el repentino golpe de un bote cayendo le congelo, corrió a ocultarse de inmediato y cuando se sintió seguro para mirar aquello le perturbo por primera vez en su vida, una cabeza blanca era sostenida por una manos gruesas y toscas en torno a la entrepierna de aquel hombre y por los sonidos que este hacia parecía hacer un gran trabajo, no es que él no hubiera visto esto antes, lo que realmente le dejo sin palabra fue aquel niño, tampoco era extraño que un niño se vendiera así no, lo que era preocupante era saber de esa persona, Jay no le conocía en realidad pero aun cuando todos ahí eran villanos, criminales para las buenas personas de Auradon había ciertos personajes que eran mucho más importantes.

El cabello blanco sobre una raíz tan negra como el carbón solo indicaban una cosa, un De Vil o mejor dicho aquel niño solo podía ser Carlos De Vil, el pequeño bastardo de Cruella, todos sabían que la mujer estaba loca, cuentos sobre ser despellejados vivos por la mujer eran esparcidos por la isla, ella era una de las grandes villanas de todas, no por su poder o fuerza, sino más bien por su crueldad, así que ver a su pequeño hijo siendo sometido por un sucio hombre era toda una sorpresa sobre todo porque ella nunca se inclinaba ante nadie, incluso Maléfica parecía resignada a ser tratada con indiferencia por la desquiciada mujer, nadie se explicaba cómo es que esta aún seguía viva después de ser tan altanera con ella, Jay sospechaba que la misma personalidad de esta mujer es lo que la mantenía en la gracia de Maléfica.

Un gemido bajo le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos, vio entonces como aquel hombre se corría sin pudor alguno sobre el joven rostro del niño, un par de palabras después y aquel sujeto entrego una pequeña botella para después salir de ahí sin reconocer a Jay, entonces el niño, Carlos limpio su rostro sin ninguna expresión deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven árabe, decidido entonces a no perder más el tiempo salió Jay para arrebatar de sus manos aquella botella, seguramente sería un costoso perfume o alguna tontería que se podría vender bien, sobre todo si el niño forcejeaba un poco, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que solo era peróxido, el niño se había vendido por una simple botella de peróxido, ni siquiera entendía si un niño de esa edad sabia para que servía, pero antes de poder decir algo, aquel chico le empujo con una fuerza extraña para tomar la botella y salir de ahí.

Días más tarde se enteró que Carlos era capaz de casi cualquier cosa por conseguir los objetos de la lista de su madre.

Un par de semanas después lo vio otra vez, aquel niño con pecas, porque si ahora en plena luz del día poda observar perfectamente aquellas pecas en su rostro y más aún esos enormes ojos chocolates que le miraron sorprendido al entrar a la tienda, espero a que dijera algo sin embargo sus labios permanecieron sellados, entonces Cruella demando hablar con su padre exigiendo su atención, por varios minutos ambos adultos charlaron, Jay realmente no presto atención a esto pues sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver al pequeño niño, aquel que al parecer era 3 años menor que el pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para estar en varias de sus clases, si es que las estupideces que enseñaban en su escuela se podía llamar clases, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en estos pensamientos, pues al segundo siguiente su padre ya estaba gritándole y pidiéndole que saliera de inmediato a conseguir un tostador, como si fuera tan fácil.

Cuando Jay regreso con el dichoso aparato, junto a un par de cosas extras Cruella no estaba por ningún lado, apenas iba a llamar a su padre cuando vio a Carlos salir de la tras tienda, sus ojos se estrecharon al verlo salir de donde solo Jafar y el, podían entrar, creyéndole un ladrón, pero en ese momento su padre salió detrás tomo el tostador, lo empujo en manos del menor y este salió sin decir palabra alguna.

Él sabía dónde vivía Carlos, bueno todos prácticamente sabían dónde vivían la mayoría de los villanos más malvado de todos, pero Jay realmente jamás había tenido la intención de ir, no cuando de niño le llenaron a cabeza con esos cuantos de horror de la mujer desquiciada que hacia abrigos con la piel de todo aquél que osara robar algo de ella, él amaba su piel muchas gracias y su pelo, sospechaba totalmente que esas colitas que Carlos usaban eran definitivamente cabello humano, parecían tan suaves. Sin embargo un par de meses después se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquella casa con un abrigo viejo que había visto tiempos mejores en sus manos, después de robarlo, su padre le había presionado demasiado para conseguirlo, había sido ordenado para ir a entregarlo a la mujer, fue Calos quien le abrió mirándole temeroso y con un enorme ojo morado, algo que definitivamente le desconcertó un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué en segundos la mujer se abría paso en la puerta tomando el abrigo y examinándolo.

-No es de la mejor calidad, pero supongo está bien – murmuro la mujer con un gesto brusco en su rostro – necesitara ser bien limpiado – y ante aquello Carlos se limitó a asentir – bien, Carlos ve con Jafar – ordeno nuevamente haciendo un largo ademan – estoy segura que pueden tomar turnos – termino para salir de su vista feliz por su nueva adquisición.

Carlos le siguió a la tienda y Jay mantuvo un ojo en él, no creía posible que el niño huyera sin pagar dicho abrigo pero había que estar seguros, entonces entro a la tienda y de inmediato su padre le envió lejos, haciendo una mueca de fastidio Jay corrió a buscar a Mal tal vez ella tendría algo para intercambiar, Carlos le observo irse mientras era conducido a la trastienda nuevamente.

El niño De Vil regreso 3 veces más a la tienda y aquellas tres veces Jafar le hecho sin dudarlo, pero Jay estaba demasiado metido en su mundo como para notarlo, además no es como si a él le interesara aquel chiquillo verdad, el tiempo paso y se acostumbró a verlo vagar entre los callejos, le vio siendo empujado varias veces por hombres diferentes y demás pero Jay no le tomo importancia, aquello no era su asunto.

Entonces la barrera se fracturo, y ellos tuvieron que recuperar el personal de Maléfica.

* * *

Luego de su vergonzoso fracaso algo entre aquellos cuatro jóvenes cambio, ninguno de ellos podía expresar muy bien que era, pues esta clase de emociones eran nuevas para sí, sin embargo pronto Jay se encontró observando a cada uno de ellos, bueno a Mal ya la vigilaba desde siempre pero ahora era diferente, era más bien como estar atento a cualquier amenaza por ella, Evie también entro en esta categoría, aun cuando la princesita parecía poder defenderse sola, solo hay que ver la forma en que puso en su lugar a los gemelos bastardos, pero Carlos, el aun parecía ser empujado por todo aquel en la escuela y en las calles.

Fue un día particularmente en la escuela, Jafar estaba molesto por el por su poca obtención de bienes, Mal estaba mucho más perra de lo normal insistiéndole en hacer algo realmente estúpido, mientras que Evie seguía llamando la atención de varios chicos a los cuales tenía que amenazar para mantener alejados, aun sin saber por qué, digamos que no era un día particularmente bien cuando pasando por un aula vacía escucho aquellas voces.

-Ya hice su tarea solo déjenme ir. – susurro Carlos asustado notando las intenciones de aquellos dos, no era un secreto para todos en la isla lo peligroso que era convertirse en el amante de los Gastón.

-No tan rápido De Vil, queremos divertirnos un poco más.

-Pero ustedes dijeron que… - siguió resistiéndose, él prefería mil veces convertirse en su asistente personal a su muñeca inflable, no después de pasa por las manos de Gastón padre, sospechaba que con esos dos tardaría más de dos semanas en poder caminar, aquella familia era demasiado sádica.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!

Y el sonido de un golpe fue demasiado, en un segundo estaba dentro de la habitación sacando de encima al gemelo que tenía la intención de golpeare, otra vez, los gemelos Gastón tenían a un muy asustado Carlos, el realmente no lo había visto tan asustado desde el incidente, la pálida mejilla de niño ahora se encontraba enrojecida, el otro gemelo por su parte ya tenía una mano dentro de los short del niño que se paralizo al ver la reacción de Jay.

Entonces Jay les molió a golpes y les advirtió mantenerse alejados del niño o definitivamente los castraría, aquellos dos chicos salieron asustados no sin antes gritar un "esto no se ha terminado" y un "pagaras esto Jay" cuando aquel niño se había lanzado contra sus brazos y le había besado, Carlos De Vil le estaba besando y por lucifer no era extraño pensar por que todo el mundo quería entrar en sus pantalones si aquella lengua era capaz de tantas cosas obscenas.

Cuando al fin se separaron, porque hola algo dentro del cerebro de Jay se encendió y empujo al niño, este se limitó a darle las gracias y salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a un muy confundido Jay con un gran problema entre sus pantalones, pero bueno él había terminado el beso, mierda.

Desde su incidente con el personal de Maléfica, Carlos había empezado a sonreír más, a bromear con ellos y prácticamente ellos se había convertido en un conjunto, tal vez no eran amigos, pero definitivamente eran más unidos que antes de aquellos, sin embargo definitivamente desde que el muy amablemente procedió a amenazar a los gemelos Carlos parecía orbitar a su alrededor, tenía la ligera sospecha que este niño lo utilizaba para mantener a los matones a raya algo que tal vez no le importaba mucho, pero entonces Carlos volvía a besarle a escondidas y lo confundida aún más, llego a la conclusión luego de mucho recapacitar de que había la pequeña posibilidad de que Carlos estuviera enamorado de él.

Entonces aquello paso.

Estaba de regreso de la casa de Mal, ella le había llamado para mostrarle algunas cosas de valor que pudieran mantener a Jafar de fastidiarlo unos días más, tenían la nueva costumbre de simplemente robar y permitir al otro tomar lo que quisiera del botín y no hacer preguntas, dejaron de preocuparse del valor o de intercambiar algo justo entre ellos por lo que Mal simplemente mosto algunas de sus baratijas y Jay tomo sin ofrecer nada, luego Jay traería una bolsa llena y ofrecería a Mal para que ella escogiera antes de llevarla con su padre, el punto era que traía lo suficiente como para mantener calmado a su padre cuando lo escucho, en un callejón eran forcejeos, el realmente no tenía necesidad, ya tenía lo que quería pero era un ladrón, el mejor de todo la isla y no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad.

La ira dentro de él se desbordo al notar como los atacantes eran los gemelos Gastón y el atacado era otro más que Carlos, arremetió de inmediato contra ellos, quienes respondieron más enojados que nunca, entonces mientas uno le sostenía contra una pared el otro decidió continuar lo suyo con el niño debajo de el, en el minuto siguiente justo cuando Carlos lanzo un gemido doloroso algo en Jay se rompió, con algo de suerte lanzo la navaja que siempre llevaba y corto la mejilla de su atacante para posteriormente arremeter contra el otro gemelo.

Esa noche uno de ellos termino con una cicatriz en medio de su pómulo izquierdo, el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte pues Jay enterró con fuerza aquella afilada cuchilla en su ojo, cuando al fin aquellos dos huyeron entre gritos y amenazas vacías y la adrenalina parecía desparecer de sus sistema, Carlos se levantó aun temblando del suelo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo lucían apetecible, su boca rota entre abierta eran realmente una vista tentadora, Jay trago duro recordándose que no era igual a esos bastarlos, aun cuando debería no lo era, así que ayudando a Carlos pensaba simplemente acompañarle a casa y regresar a la suya, entonces Carlos le beso con pasión nuevamente y antes de poder responder al beso este se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Al minuto siguiente aquellos agiles dedos desabrocharon sus pantalones para tomarle entre sus labios, entre aquellos jodidos labios carnosos, Jay casi teme por los afilados dientes del chico, pero definitivamente este tenía suficiente practica porque nunca rozo contra ellos, y joder esa lengua, si besando era un experto en ese momento Carlos era el puto cielo, su cavidad era tan cálida y húmeda y hacia ese movimiento con su lengua que casi le hace correrse en un instante, entendía entonces por qué aquel sujeto le sostenía con fuerza la primera vez que lo vio, pues pronto sus dedos se cerraron contra aquellos rizos para mantenerse en pie, fue realmente humillante el poco tiempo que duro, no es que el fuera un inexperto, tenía lógicamente sus aventuras como cualquier chico de la isla pero realmente Carlos era la gloria, o más bien su boca, y ostia puta Maléfica podía maldecirlo en ese momento y a él no le importaría si al menos lograba terminar en esa deliciosa boca.

-Ca…Carlos voy…joder - el realmente trato de advertirle, pero aquel niño parecía decidido a ordeñar su pene con fuerza, por lo que sin poder soportarlo más él se corrió y aquel niño trago su venir y joder era la cosa más caliente que había vista nunca, porque incluso aquel experimentado niño no pudo beberlo todo y por los labios podía ver su semen escapando, entonces tenía que arruinarlo.

-Extrañamente creí que sabría igual a Jafar – susurro Carlos limpiándose la comisura de la boca, tragando todo – gracias por salvarme Jay – y nuevamente le sonreía como había empezado a hacerlo desde hace tiempo para luego salir de ahí corriendo.

Jay se dejó caer contra la fría pared resbalando hasta el suelo importándole poco la mugre bajo sus pies, pues en aquel momento, y gracias a esas palabras todo tuvo sentido, Carlos no estaba enamorado de él, aquel adorable niño solo se aseguraba de seguir pagándole por protegerlo y mierda el simplemente no estaba enojado, bueno tal vez si pero es fue porque se enteró de que su padre al parecer se jodia a su "amigo" desde que tenía 12 a cambio de cosas para Cruella.

Si estaba jodido.

Y cuando creyó que no podía empeorar, simplemente lo hizo.

Aquel día particularmente se encontraban en la casita del árbol, lo que era algo así como su base donde tramaban cualquier cosa, Jay acababa de conseguir un botín lo suficiente satisfactorio para que Jafar le dejara en paz entonces como siempre Mal planeaba alguna nueva maldad mientras le gritaba a Carlos replicar su aparato para romper la barrera y salir, aun cuando no era tan sencillo, Evie se limitaba a acariciar el cabello de Jay porque al parecer era muy sedoso y perfecto para trenzar, el definitivamente la dejaba solo porque sabía lo fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser y por qué aquella chica mantenía venenos a su alrededor y gracias pero no quería ser envenenado, entonces Cruella había gritado y todos salieron de la casa con promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Jay salió a buscar más materiales por qué Mal le había mandado a hacerlo y así Carlos no tendría excusa para no recrear su máquina, extrañamente cuando regreso a la casita del árbol el niño no estaba, sabía que no estaba en la casa porque no escuchaba gritos ni demandas, sin tomarle importancia dejo las cosas y salió en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llego logro escuchar ruidos extraños en la habitación de su padre pero decidió ignorarlos, no era su asunto y Jafar estaba de muy buen humor con el como para arruinarlo por su curiosidad, entonces un bajo gemido se escuchó, uno que reconoció de inmediato, Carlos, Jay se mordió los labios, cubrió su rostro con su gorrita y se dejó caer en la alfombra que era su cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos ignorando por completo aquello.

El realmente no pudo dormir aquella noche, no pudo hacerlo después de saber lo que pasaba en la otra habitación, no pudo hacerlo cuando escucho los pequeños pasos escabullirse por la puerta. Carlos no había tenido necesidad para regresar con Jafar por cosas para Cruella, ni venderse por ellos, cuando su madre quería algo él siempre lo buscaba, suplicando ofrecía a Jay cualquier cosa por x producto, puede que él se hiciera el difícil pero siempre lograba conseguirlo, Jay siempre entregaba el capricho de ocasión y Carlos le daba la mejor mamada en el mejor de los casos, a veces Jay simplemente rodaba los ojos y se marchaba antes de que Carlos pudiera pagarle, pero definitivamente Carlos no tenía necesidad de ir con Jafar.

A la mañana siguiente su padre le encomendó buscar vino, el mejor y luego llevarlo con Cruella, Jay apretó sus nudillos tratando de controlar la ira dentro de él, salió de inmediato a buscar dicho vino llevarlo a la mujer, ahí vio a Carlos quien apenas si le miraba, Cruella no tardó mucho en caer dormida, borracha por el licor dándole una oportunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces Jay empujo a Carlos hasta la casita del árbol donde despojo al niño de sus ropas para examinarle, los moretones en su blanca piel contrastaba, las marcas de la uñas de Jafar parecían decorar el frágil cuerpo, entonces él se rompió, Jay tomo a Carlos con nula delicadeza contra las maderas de la casita hasta hartarse, hasta asegurarse de que nada de Jafar permaneciera en el niño.

A la mañana siguiente cuando visito a Mal y le conto todo, exceptuando la parte en la que violo a Carlos, esta le golpeo en la frente al escuchar su deseo de querer tomar venganza y matar a Jafar, además de Cruella.

-Es una tontería hacerlo ahora – explico la chica – no cuando mi madre les ha tomado cierto apego – continuo fastidiada – ella te haría pagar, solo lucifer sabe por qué soporta tanto a Cruella y Jafar, bueno sospecho que él le es útil, solo hay que esperar Jay – aseguro ella – ahora quítate la chaqueta.

Jay asintió frunciendo su nariz molesto descubriendo su pecho y dejando que aquella chica entintar su piel, que cubriera las cicatrices que su amable padre le regalaba cuando no cumplía su cuota, esa tarde entrego a Carlos su daga y le hizo prometerle que la usaría en cualquiera que intentara lastimarle, incluido el, pero el daño ya había sido hecho, y después de todo esos años solo quedaba un triste cascaron vacío.

Ninguno de los dos cumplió su promesa, la ira segó a Jay en varias ocasiones, el volvió a tomar y Carlos nunca se resistió en una relación toxica, una espiral interminable.

Entonces fueron a Auradon, conocieron más gente, Carlos se sumió más en su depresión y Maléfica se escapó.

Y así todo se fue a la mierda.

Y esta vez no parecía haber solución.

* * *

Cuando aquellos chicos fueron llevados a Auradon iban con una simple misión, conseguir la estúpida varita del hada madrina, Mal esta extasiada pronto podría demostrarse a su madre obtener el respeto que tanto merecía, no ella iba a superarla, aun cuando sus órdenes eran entregarle la varita a Maléfica entre ellos cuatro pelearon tomar el poder para sí, Mal no quería seguir mendigando por la aprobación de su madre nunca más, ¿Por qué seguir estando bajo el poder de alguien cuando podías tomarlo para ti?.

Jay fue el segundo en seguirle, aquellos ojos de serpiente se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra traición, imaginando de mil maneras la forma en la que podría encargarse de Jafar, de todo el dolor que podría causare a Cruella antes de rasgar su garganta, Jay ni siquiera dudo cuando en su primera noche lejos de sus dueños planearon como apoderarse de la varita y tomar el reino para ellos mismos.

Evie dudo solo un segundo, ella mordió su labio pensando en su madre, en aquella que solía mostrarle algo de amor, bueno todo el amor que una mujer obsesionada con su belleza y riqueza podía mostrarle, entonces Mal le grito, le enfrento recordándole su obvia desnutrición, las palabras tan crueles que su madre le decía, las marcas de ácido en su piel para blanquearle a un más, sus pies ensangrentados al estudiar un perfecto andar, Mal le recordó todo el dolor que aquella mujer le causaba, Evie suspiro cerrando los ojos y acepto traicionar, después de todo nada pondría más orgulloso a un villano que ver a su pequeño vástago traicionar.

Carlos se mantuvo en silencio cada minuto de aquella conversación, se mantuvo al margen cuando intentaron tomar la varita la primera vez en el museo, ayudando solo lo necesario, se preocupó más por las clases que obtener información que les sirviera, se encariño con un pequeño perro e ignoro aquellas conversaciones donde discutían su traición, Carlos de Vil se resistía a dar la espalda a la mujer que nunca le amo.

Entonces Jay aprendió a trabajar en equipo y la importancia de confiar en los demás.

Evie comprendió que no tenía que fingir y ser ella misma.

Mal aprendió que el amor no era una debilidad.

Y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar el control del reino, cuando la varita del hada estaba en las manos de Mal, ellos simplemente eligieron el bien.

Y Jay volvió a seguirle sin dudar, sonriendo al darse cuenta que realmente no quería ser un dictador, Evie les siguió porque al fin se sentía libre del yugo de su madre con la familia que ahora tenía, pero Carlos, para él era diferente, pues aquel chico estaba tan roto que en el momento de tomar su primera decisión para el no pudo.

Aquel niño dudo por un largo momento, se mordió el labio mirando a sus amigos, miro a Mal la chica a la que debía seguir por miedo, miro a Evie aquella que le trataba demasiado bien sin nada a cambio y miro a Jay, aquel que definitivamente era algo mucho más complicado que un amigo, Carlos miro a todos aquellos que expectantes esperaban una repuesta positiva y retrocedió un paso con miedo.

Por qué él no podía ser parte de aquello.

Entonces Maléfica apareció, haciendo su entrada triunfal, causando problemas y Carlos no tuvo que elegir, ella lo hizo por él.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido en un segundo la gran emperatriz del mal estaba dando su discurso y al siguiente rayos y truenos resonaron por la habitación, un enorme dragón les perseguía y luego el fuego parecía querer consumirlos, entonces, en el último minuto, Mal volvió a enfrentarle, les llamó sus amigos, su familia, pidió por ellos y trato de hacerle frente a todo aquel mal ella sola y Maléfica supo que estaba acabada pero ella no se dejaría vencer, ella vio el amor en el corazón de su hija como también la oscuridad, era pequeña y solo necesitaba un empujón para que esta dominara su corazón.

Maléfica pudo sentir como su magia se volvía en contra de ella, como una maldición era lanzada a sí misma, mas antes de dejarse vencer ella tomaría un último tiro, un premio futuro de satisfacción, ella miro sobre el hombro de su hija abriendo su hocico y soltó aquel fuego infernal una última distracción.

Carlos no sintió nada, en cuanto aquellas abrazadoras llamas le envolvieron todo se desvaneció, no hubo dolor, ni un grito de agonía, aquel chico solo se desplomo.

Maléfica se transformó entonces, su cuerpo volvió a adquirir forma humana muriendo entonces, transformándose en piedra, un monumento a la maldad justo antes de destrozar a la nueva familia de Mal, ella esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para corromper el corazón de su hija.

Nadie noto entonces el último deseo de aquella emperatriz, una maldición que cobraría más víctimas, una última venganza.

Aquel día Carlos murió por primera vez.

* * *

"Abre los ojos"

Murmuro para sí mismo mientras mantenía aun fuertemente cerrado aquellos ojos, negándose a abrirlos a darse cuenta de su entorno, a ver lo que era la muerte.

"Abre los ojos"

Y la voz era más insistente y el frio que antes había sentido en toda su piel se desvanecía, aquel calor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo calentándole lentamente.

"Abre tus ojos Cameron"

Y él conocía esa voz, recordaba aquel calor que emanaba desde el otro lado de su mano, Jay, su Jay estaba llamándole regresándole el miedo al instante temiendo que al abrirlos se daría cuenta de que estaba solo.

-"¿Cameron?"

Y aquella voz parecía dudosa, temerosa de sus acciones tanto así que el agarre de su mano se apretó pronto una suave caricia, el toque de un ángel tomando su mejilla acariciándole con tanta amabilidad que realmente le asusto, aquello fue suficiente para darle valor, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo cerrándoles casi al instante pues los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los arboles eran demasiado brillantes, demasiado luminosos para alguien que había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

-¿Mi cielo es un bosque? – murmuro confuso frunciendo su nariz pues realmente no esperaba eso, no al menos luego de saber se muerto- Jay – sonrió al notar como frente a él aquel niño sujetaba con firmeza su mano reconfortándole – al menos tu estas aquí – mucho más animado le abrazo con fuerza siendo igualmente correspondido, y aquello era tan cálido, tan perfecto o al menos lo fue hasta que una corriente de aire levanto su pequeña bata causándole un escalofrió - ¿Por qué sigo usando esta cosa? – gruño molesto bajando dicha prenda mientras risas a su espalda se burlaban – ¿Mal, Evie? – se giró de inmediato para verles – ¿qué hacen aquí chicas? Sin ofender pero estoy seguro que ustedes no estarían en mi cielo personal y realmente no debería hacer un bosque – frunció más su nariz.

-¿Qué? – Jay que no le había soltado desde que le abrazo en la azotea le soltó para pararse junto a las chicas mirándole confuso - ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Estoy muerto no, creo que merezco una cama al menos o ropa más decente – gruño molesto empujando la frágil bata detrás de él que luchaba contra el viento por desprenderse.

-Cameron no estás muerto – Jay sonrió de inmediato tomando su mano nuevamente – estás conmigo ahora, esto es real – beso su mano con suavidad – ahora estás conmigo Babe.

-De hecho lo está – Mal interrumpió de pronto aquel bello momento donde dos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse con amor – Cameron está muerto en su mundo – explico para sorpresa de todos, si incluso de Jay – no me mires así Jay era la única manera, has muerto para aquel mundo nunca podrás regresar no hay un tú al que volver – termino para mirar fijamente a Cameron quien parecía cada vez más confundido.

-Bienvenido a Auradon Cameron – sonrió Evie de inmediato tratando de disipar aquella tensión que amenazaba con formarse – y ahora definitivamente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Carlos en el mundo real waaaaaaaaa.**

 **Para los que se preguntaban, qué onda con Carlos? Bueno aquí hay algo de lo que paso con él. Si a un hay más por saber de él, cosas que vivió en el "mundo real" que es donde vive Cameron.**

 **Así que ahí esta una explicación de lo que era la vida de estos niños en la isla, ¿ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido no?, ahí está porque acostarse con Evie no fue un engaño ya que él y Carlos no estaban juntos, aún hay dudas que responder pero no se preocupen aún hay capítulos por leer.**

 **Jay y su extraña obsesión por Carlos lol.**

 **Maléfica no se volvió lagartija aquí lo cambie, más adelante lo explicare.**

 **Cuando Cameron dice "Mi cielo es un bosque" es una clara referencia a Supernatural otra serie de la que soy fan en ella se menciona que el cielo no es uno solo si no cada persona tiene su cielo personal con su momento favorito por eso Cameron ve raro que el suyo sea un bosque.**

 **Vamos merezco galletas… queremos galletas… GALLETAS!**


	15. Capítulo 15: El pequeño De Vil

**Capítulo 15: El pequeño De Vil.**

" _ **Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser la persona que podrías haber sido". - George Eliot.**_

Recupero la conciencia más tarde, una suave cama se encontraba debajo de él y unos dedos gentiles acariciaban sus rizos, la extraña mujer que le sonrió al verle despertar le confundió mucho, Carlos no sabía quién era pero esta se limitó a suspirar satisfecha verlo despierto, el cayo, decidió parecer tan pequeño como podía dejar de parecer un peligro y así tener tiempo para escapar, pero esta mujer no parecía dejarle, le llamo cariñosamente ayudándole a levantarse, le entrego un vaso con delicioso jugo que bebió en pequeños tragos un poco temeroso, pero si esta hubiera querido matarle le hubiera hecho antes.

Fue guiado entonces por las escaleras de lo que parecía una casa, el ladrido juguetón de un enrome perro casi le hace correr congelándole de inmediato, la mujer debió notar su miedo pues de inmediato empujo a dicha bestia horripilante lejos, una nueva chica apareció entonces jalando a la bestia y llevándola a otra habitación mientras murmuraba lo extraño que estaba su idiota hermano.

Carlos no entendía nada el miedo en él se hizo presente pero entonces se encontraba frente una mesa una donde ya estaban servidos varios platos, la mujer aquella de aspecto amable le ayudo a tomar asiento acerco un plato llenándole de comida y procedió a sentarse, la chica se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer hablando sobre todo y nada, fue entonces que una fuerte y masculina voz hablo, se estremeció casi de inmediato, cuando aquella mano se cerró contra su hombro Carlos reprimió un grito pero este solo palmeo con suavidad y pregunto su estado de salud, el callo, nuevamente por qué no sabía cómo actuar, no entendía nada, no sabía dónde estaba Jay o Mal, incluso buscaba a Ben a quien fuera que pudiera protegerle no estaba, estaba solo, como siempre.

Después de un rato Carlos comió, muy poco no quería hacerles enojar todo ante la mirada de esa mujer que simplemente le miraba preocupada, la chica entonces se levantó apurando a la mujer, la llamo madre y exigió llevarla al centro comercial como prometió, Carlos casi esperaba que aquella mujer le abofeteara por levantar la voz pero esta se limitó a suspirar y levantar su plato mientras la chica ayudaba quejándose de que era el turno de su hermano.

-¿quieres venir cariño? – llamo amablemente la mujer con aquel tono maternal tan ajeno para él.

-Libby lleva a Maya – la voz del hombre se adelantó antes de que Carlos pudiera decir algo – Cam y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos – y ahí iba la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pues aquel hombre le miraba sonriente, reprimió un escalofrió al verle así.

Cuando ambas mujeres dejaron aquel hombre se limitó a murmurar "iré a prepararme" mientras Carlos era empujado a aquélla habitación en la que despertó, el miedo le había bloqueado nuevamente olvidando su plan de escapar por la ventana se sentó entonces al borde de la cama esperando, sus hombros tensos temblando como hace mucho no lo hacían.

Decidió hacer algo más quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer y esperar paciente, no conocía a este tipo pero en su experiencia ningún hombre quería pasar tiempo asolas con él solo para charlar, no sucedió en la isla no lo hacía en Auradon y este lugar tan extraño debía ser igual, así que se quedó esperando cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, relajar su cuerpo , su mente como tantos años había hecho el sonido de pisadas le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aquel hombre entraba a la habitación mirándole confundido, cerro entonces la puerta , muy lentamente.

Carlos escucho el sonido chirriante de la madera al cerrarse, manteniendo los ojos cerrados aun con fuerza, su corazón se aceleró solo un poco esperando, él podía hacerlo, no sería la primera ni última vez que le pasara esto, Carlos simplemente se dejaría usar, la puerta se cerró y aquel niño contuvo el aliento una vez más.

* * *

La última noche que planearon aquel golpe, la caída de Auradon en la coronación, aquel niño finalmente hablo.

-¿Y si fallamos? – pregunto dudoso aquél niño, Carlos no quería ser aquél que negativo les hiciera enojar pero tenía miedo, estaban a punto de traicionar a sus madres, a los reyes de Auradon, las cosas definitivamente se iban a poner mal.

-¿Mal? – Evie de inmediato miro a la hada con aquélla mirada dándole la razón a Carlos.

-Nos mantendremos juntos – Jay hablo al fin, luego de estar en silencio durante todo aquel plan, donde Mal ordenaba la caída de Auradon, donde se apoderarían de la varita y tomarían el trono para sí.

-Evie tiene razón – Mal miro directamente a Carlos a ese niño que siempre temía por cualquier cosa, aquel que dudaba a cada minuto – somos una familia ahora no abandonaremos a nadie.

Y ahí estaba la promesa sin sentido para Carlos, aquella que dejaba en claro que si fallaban y eran devueltos a la isla ninguno de ellos se abandonaría, se protegerían incluso de sus padres, Jay miro fijamente a Mal de aquélla forma en la que siempre se comunicaban sin palabras, ella asintió entonces y volvió a su lectura en su libro, un permiso, la vía libre para que Jay cortara la garganta de sus padres, él iba a deleitarse con eso, destronar a sus padres en la isla era el único modo de asegurarse de sobrevivir, pues no confiaban en que ellos tuvieran clemencia, Evie pareció notarlo dudosa nuevamente ella no quería ver a su madre muerta pero sabía que un castigo horrendo le esperaría si fracasaban así que lo dejo pasar.

Mal dejo la habitación poco después, regreso con una caja pequeña donde un postre se guardaba, Evie recostada en las piernas de Jay intentaba no pensar en todo lo que sufrirían si algo fallaba pues no estaban seguros que su castigo seria simplemente regresar, entonces ella se paró frente a ellos y les ordeno ir a dormir, Carlos parecía contento por esto se arrastró a su cama cuando la voz molesta de Mal le gruño, iban a dormir juntos, todos ellos en su última noche en Auradon ya fuera para bien o para mal ellos necesitaban confort.

-Si algo sale mal corre - Mas tarde cuando la noche ya había entrado lo suficiente Jay susurro seguro de que Mal aun despierta le escuchaba – quiero que tomes a Evie y Carlos y corran – repitió presionando con más fuerza su pecho contra la espalda de Mal donde el ejercía de la cuchara grande – no vuelvan por mí –termino.

-No – Mal gruño intentando girarse pero solo logro que Evie se aferrara más a su pecho donde aquella chica dormía con tranquilidad – no voy a abandonarte – susurro más despacio no queriendo despertarles.

-Lo harás – Jay se aferró a las caderas de Mal con fuerza para detener su intento de moverse – no van a regresar oyes, ninguno de ustedes – enterró su nariz contra los cabellos de Mal inhalando su aroma queriendo grabarlo en su memoria – mantén a nuestra familia segura – y aquello era totalmente una despedida, porque Jay aun temía que algo malo sucedería, Carlos tenía razón había altas probabilidades de fallar y sus padres no estarían nada felices de tenerlos en la isla, y ahora que Jay descubría había conocido esta clase de comodidad, sus sentimientos por ellos no podía simplemente perderlos, no podía arriesgarse a que sus padres les torturaran por su fracaso.

-Idiota – murmuro Mal abrazando con más fuerza a Evie – tú también formas parte de esta familia – termino pero ella no agrego más, entendía el punto de Jay y sabía que tenía razón, Jay era fuerte si era enviado a la isla tenía muchas más posibilidades de esconderse y sobrevivir el solo que ellos cuatro juntos quienes serían cazados, sin la protección de su madre, sin la magia recién descubierta.

Ellos se quedaron ahí, escuchado las respiración, Mal fue la primera en dormir el suave latido del corazón de aquellos dos la arrullo hasta la inconsciencia, para Jay el calor de Mal era como una dulce manta, al otro lado de la cama dándoles la espalda Carlos dormía tras escucharles, su mano colgaba de la orilla desde donde podía acariciar las orejas de aquél perro que velaba su sueño.

Al día siguiente eligieron el bien, Mal encontró otra salida, una en la que todos estarían a salvo y libres.

Al día siguiente Maléfica irrumpió en el castillo amenazando su efímera libertad.

Al día siguiente Jay se paró frente a ellos ordenándoles correr sin importarle ser embestido por un enorme dragón.

Al día siguiente Carlos murió.

* * *

Un minuto diecisiete segundos fue el tiempo en que Carlos estuvo muerto la primera vez, en cuanto el niño se desplomo entre gritos de los presentes los para médicos que vigilaban el evento corrieron a auxiliarle logrando traerlo a la vida.

Dos minutos quince segundos fue el tiempo en que Carlos murió por segunda vez, pues sus heridas parecían a las de ser arrollado por un camión, el hada madrina sin saber cómo currarle de aquella magia tan poderosa le dejo la vida de ese niño a los doctores, los paramédicos le llevaron entonces con rapidez, Carlos murió nuevamente en el helicóptero que le llevaría al hospital, ninguno de los chicos pudo acompañarle porque no había espacio suficiente , en cambio Ben les llevo en limosina hasta el lugar.

Carlos fue ingresado en la ala exclusiva para la realeza, Ben dio instrucciones directas para que fuera así, él ni siquiera miro a sus padres, sabiendo bien lo importante que era ese niño para Mal no se arriesgó a dejarlo morir, el hijo de Cruella fue estabilizado e intubado para mantenerle con vida. Ben tuvo que marcharse ante la necesidad de reaparecer en la celebración de su coronación dudoso se despidió prometiendo volver mientras Mal apenas si le miraba.

Cuando regreso Evie estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama de Carlos, sus manos sosteniendo la pálida mano del niño que aún no despertaba, más allá Mal se paseaban por toda la habitación leyendo el libro de su madre, al tratar de dar un paso dentro de la habitación una cuchilla sobre su cuello le detuvo, Jay aquel que parecía ausente estaba justo al lado de la puerta, oculto protegiéndoles, ya había asustado a tres enfermeras que intentaron acercarse a Carlos, Mal levanto la mirada deteniéndose reconociendo a Ben y haciendo una señal a Jay quien de inmediato le dejo pasar regresando a su posición.

Ben intento asegurarles que todo estaba bien, que nadie les atacaría pero ninguno de esos niños parecía querer escucharle, no cuando su familia, aquella que se suponía debía darles seguridad espesaba a resquebrajarse.

El nuevo rey vio entonces como aquellos chicos eran embargados por la desesperación, Mal se detuvo entonces mirando fijamente el libro murmuro una maldición apenas audible hacia su madre.

-Dreno su vida – murmuro ella – debió buscar una manera de sobrevivir y dreno la energía vital de Carlos- apretó los dientes con fuerza – si no hacemos algo morirá.

El silencio mortal invadió la habitación, el pitido de la máquina que mantenía monitoreado a Carlos era el único sonido, Evie soltó un débil "Mal" y entonces el silencio se rompió, ella nuevamente empezó a caminar buscando en su libro Jay regreso a recargarse en la pared y Evie acomodaba los cabellos sedosos de Carlos.

Cuando el hada madrina se negó a ayudar alegando de no poder despertar a Carlos, ellos no dijeron nada de su descubrimiento pues sería entonces el fin del pecoso, estaban seguros que nadie gastaría energía en ese niño no cuando esta debía venir de algún lado, todos ellos se negaron a asistir a clases Mal arrastrándose a la biblioteca en busca de libros de magia, Evie sin querer despegarse de Carlos y Jay amenazando de muerte a cualquiera que intentara separarlos de él.

Aquellos niños estaba tan obsesionados con la fantasía de tener una familia que se habían aferrado unos a otros en un amor enfermizo, ninguno de ellos iba a dejarlo ir, Ben derrotado entonces les ayudo sabía que esos niños no se rendirían y que Mal no volvería a quererle si algo malo le pasaba a ese chiquillo, así que la llevo a su biblioteca personal, aquella en su castillo donde todos los libros de magia real, los más peligroso de todos eran guardados por qué no había lugar más seguro que en la biblioteca real.

Evie acompaño a Mal entre las dos devoraron libro tras libro en busca de una respuesta, Jay no dejo el lado de Carlos por ningún momento y un día simplemente lo encontraron, la manera de regresarle la energía a su Carlos, era peligroso, magia prohibida pero valía el riesgo, aquellos chicos asintieron a lo que realmente sería una forma de desterrarse.

Ellos necesitaban robar la energía de alguien más, pero Carlos era humano, no había pisca mágica en él, aun cuando supiera hablar en perro no había magia, esta nunca paso por sus venas a diferencia de Mal o Evie, incluso Jay la tenía, pero Carlos era un simple mortal por lo que robar la energía de alguien al azar no funcionaria, debía ser una que tuviera la misma huella, una que se sintiera como suya para que su cuerpo no la rechazase, Carlos debía tomar la vida de otro como el de un universo diferente.

Ellos lo hicieron, Mal recito el hechizo, Jay robo las cosas necesarias para lograr la magia, Evie se quedó vigilante a Carlos en su sueño, y Ben él se limitó a mirar para otro lado aun cuando sabía que esos niños harían algo ilegal.

Carlos despertó minutos después de que el hechizo se realizara, le dolía el cuerpo y no recordaba mucho pero entre abrazos de Evie el miro interrogante a Ben, Mal y Jay llegaron después, ambos le llamaron idiota, ella empujo su hombro y Jay revolvió sus cabellos, ninguno le hizo saber a Carlos lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

En otro universo, un chico con las mismas facciones de Carlos se desmayaba por primera vez, gran parte de su energía fue drenada entonces.

No funciono.

La próxima vez Carlos estaba en clase con Mal mientras resolvía un ejercicio en el pizarrón él se desmayó frente a todos, ella no dudo de inmediato le llevó a la enfermería, Evie llego después acompañada de Doug quienes habían convencido a su profesor de dejarles salir, Jay llego justo detrás de ellos jadeante corriendo desde el otro lado del campus donde sin molestarse a pedir permiso salió corriendo tras recibir el mensaje de Mal.

Carlos no despertaba nuevamente y Mal se dio cuenta que en definitiva su energía volvía a desvanecerse, no tenía idea de cómo pasaba o porque, no cuando Maléfica ya no era un amenaza más y su estatua estaba en un ala del museo custodiada, todos había sido temerosos de romperla creyendo que liberarían a la hada malvada.

Así que lo intentaron de nuevo, Mal volvió a usar el mismo hechizo despertando nuevamente a Carlos.

La tercera vez el hada madrina comenzó a hacer preguntas pues así con la rapidez que Carlos se desvanecía, así sus fuerzas regresaban nuevamente, lo descubrieron por accidente Doug comento lo desganado que Carlos era, lo poco entusiasma por el club de robótica, las pocas ganas de vivir del niño y entonces Mal lo supo.

Carlos se estaba dejando morir, su vida era mejor ahí, pero aquel niño no entendía la diferencia. Carlos estaba tan acostumbrado a un solo propósito que al perderlo su vida dejo de tener sentido, él no tenía a Cruella mas.

-Un nuevo propósito – murmuro Mal tras reunirse nuevamente con su familia – es lo que necesita.

-¿Quieres que lo golpeemos como Cruella? – Jay le miro dudoso ante eso – eso no estará bien.

-Tal vez otro tipo de propósito – Evie argumento – uno amoroso, darle la esperanza de vivir.

-Buena idea Evie – Mal la felicito sonriente – eres la única con cerebro a parte de mi, Jay encárgate de eso.

-¿Le busco una novia o qué diablos? – confundido dijo.

-Preferiría que esto no salga de nosotros – Mal hizo una seña con su mano refiriéndose a ellos, algo claro para Jay.

-No voy a salir con él, que lo haga Evie – gruño molesto el árabe porque si estimaba a Carlos pero por primera vez empezaba a librarse de esa obsesión nada saludable lo cual había admitido al fin.

-Yo estoy con Doug y Mal con Ben, eres el único libre – Evie tarareo feliz mientras miraba sus uñas con total indiferencia sabiendo que Jay lo terminaría haciendo.

-Ella tiene razón, aun cuando no me gusta Doug ya hablaremos de eso después - dijo eso ultimo mirando a Evie quien se limitó a ignorarla como siempre - tú y Carlos tenían algo desde la isla – entrecerró los ojos mirándole dándole aquella mirada con la que siempre le obligaba a hacer su voluntad - vas a ir con él y le darás un propósito.

-No teníamos "algo" – hizo comillas con los dedos sarcásticamente – solo jodiamos ocasionalmente no era exclusivo y lo sabes – señalo lo obvio, el solo quería vivir algo normal, una amor como el de las chicas pero no, tenía que mantener esa familia unida, tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Mal y salir con Carlos aun cuando sabía que ese niño no le quisiera, Carlos no sabía amar, ninguno de ellos, pero para Carlos era diferente ese niño solo seguía a Cruella y realmente quería una relación sana por primera vez en la vida.

-No me importa si te lo coges tres veces al día Jay, vas a salir con Carlos, mantendrás unida esta familia y es mi última palabra – gruño ella mostrando sus brillantes ojos verdes.

El hijo de Jafar accedió en silencio cruzándose los brazos realmente molesto, a su lado Evie bufo feliz al verlo sometido guiñándole un ojo aumentando su ira, Mal volvió a leer su libro recostándose en la cama sobre las piernas de Evie y golpeando el colchón para que Jay se uniera, termino acostado a su lado en completo silencio despertándose horas más tarde con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Mal aferrándose al delicioso calor de su cuerpo y con los fríos dedos de Evie acariciando sus cabellos esa tarde acorralo a Carlos contra una pared, tras preparar un argumento para convencerle.

-Carlos - llamo el acunado su mejilla buscando delicadeza – desde hoy estás conmigo – soltó totalmente posesivo empujando su cuerpo a un más contra el menor quien le miro extrañado por un segundo para luego asentir con algo de miedo - eres mío entiendes – termino besándole, el niño accedió por miedo dejándose llevar a cualquier parte desde entonces por él.

Era común entonces ver a ambos juntos, a donde quiera que fuera Jay Carlos le seguía como un perrito perdido, él no dejo de coquetear aun sin importarle que Carlos estaba detrás de él, sonreía a las chicas tomaba sus cosas y se divertía con quien quisiera asegurándose de que Carlos estaría unido a él.

Carlos volvió a desmayarse dos semanas después, Mal le grito por ser un idiota, Evie le recrimino por no prestarle suficiente atención, debía hacer que lo amara no que lo viera como una obligación, en cuanto Carlos despertó nuevamente Jay le cogió contra el colcho entre palabras de amor y promesas vacías.

La fría y muerta sonrisa de Carlos regreso, se aseguró entonces de mantenerlo contento, de aun en contra de sí mismo asegurarse de que ese niño fuera feliz, Carlos se perdió simplemente en el placer de la carne, porque eso era lo normal para él, porque estaba acostumbrado solo a eso, a que lo usaran porque eso lo ponía feliz, se sentía nuevamente necesitado, porque Jay había tomado gusto por él y eso solo significaba protección y ventajas para Carlos

Carlos simplemente se dejó llevar.

Hasta que no fue suficiente, que el anhelo por ver a su madre regreso, la tristeza le inundo y la inconsciencia le abrazo.

La próxima vez que Carlos despertó lo hizo por si solo pero esta vez no era Carlos.

* * *

-¿Vamos póntelo? – el hombre tras cerrar la puerta se limitó a tomar lo que parecía un uniforme del gancho en ella lanzándole de inmediato a sus piernas – sé que te mueres por usarlo – sonrió aquel abriendo nuevamente la puerta de hecho ahora que lo notaba sus ropas eran parecidas al uniforme que le había lanzado – rápido Cam o empezare a anotar sin ti – y aquel hombre desapareció por el pasillo.

Carlos confuso se quedó mirando un rato la ropa recomponiéndose de inmediato pues aun no le quería hacer enfadar, al salir aquel hombre le esperaba con un balón en la mano sonriente, balón que fue arrojado hacia él y el cual no fue atrapado.

-Lo siento - murmuro Carlos cuando noto que dicho balón debió ser atapado corriendo a buscarle.

Entonces pasaron cosas muy extrañas, el hombre boto dicho balón lanzándole a un aro, Carlos le miro confuso hasta que el balón fue pasado a él y el hombre señalo el aro, intento lanzarlo pero este nuevamente golpeo lejos.

-Hijo parece que ahora si fue grave tu golpe – la voz del hombre no parecía enojada incluso fue él quien busco dicho balón, lanzo de nuevo entonces contra Carlos quien estaba vez lo lanzo con más fuerza solo para que este rebotara y golpeara al automóvil cercano causando que sonara la alarma.

-Lo siento – murmuro nuevamente Carlos- cerrando los ojos cuando aquel hombre se acercó a él cerrando los ojos listo para el impacto, para el castigo merecido pero aquél hombre volvió a palmear su espalda con delicadeza reconfortándole.

-Tranquilo, iremos despacio.

Y entonces algo más extraño paso, Carlos descubrió así que eso era un deporte muy fácil, solo debías encestar el balón en el aro, esquivando a tu rival y si lo hacías desde una distancia más larga contaba mucho más, lo intento un par de veces fallando desastrosamente pero cuando al fin lo logro le sorprendió escuchar al hombre animarlo, alabar su victoria, en ninguna ocasión este le gruño por su falta de habilidad.

Un par de horas después Carlos fue enviado al baño, porque según el hombre debía estar aseado para la cena, al parecer aquí también tendría cena, animado ante la promesa de comida caliente corrió al baño desvistiéndose de inmediato teniendo mucho cuidado al guardar su ropa pues no quería tentar la buena fe de esas personas, extrañamente había sido una tarde agradable suspiro entre el baño de burbujas, algo que amaba mucho, desde que descubrió las bañeras en Auradon donde podía usarlas sin arriesgarse a ser castigado por su madre había adquirido dicha necesidad de poder pasar un rato relajado ahí. Recordando entonces la promesa de la comida Carlos salió de inmediato de la tina, tomo una de las toallas deleitándose con su suavidad tanto como en Auradon y procedió a secarse el cabello, fue ahí donde lo vio, su reflejo mirándole desde el espejo casi empañado.

Algo estaba mal, su cabello era completamente negro sus ojos no eran tan profundos y cuando abrió la boca noto que sus dientes no eran afilados, miro entonces sus manos, notando que efectivamente no había quemaduras, ninguna cicatriz, no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan distraído manteniéndose alerta temiendo por su seguridad que no notaba que su cuerpo era totalmente diferente, temeroso busco más marcas, en sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos por sus hombros, trazo con sus manos lo más que podía en su espalda encontrándola lisa, no había marcas de la fasta de su madre, su espalda baja también parecía libre de cualquier cosa, con algo de miedo miro sus muslos, era pálidos, uno que otro lunar pero definitivamente lisos, no había marcas, ni rastro de las garras de Jafar, ni rastro de las cicatrices del cuchillo de Gastón, él era definitivamente alguien más.

Investigo, reviso la habitación de pies a cabeza en busca de una explicación a lo que fuera que estaba pasando, algo que le dijera dónde estaba y porque su cuerpo no parecía suyo, encontrando una identificación.

Cameron Boyce decía dicha identificación, la credencial de una escuela, su rostro estaba ahí pero no era él, busco aún más y encontró el ordenador portátil en el cual tecleo el nombre sin dudarlo, fue una verdadera sorpresa lo que descubrió.

Aquel chicol era un actor y bailarín, tenía fans y esas personas parecían ser su padre, madre y hermana, la dichosa bestia era su perro pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su última película, aquella en la que había participado una cosa llamada Descendientes. Jay, Mal, Evie todos estaba ahí pero sin ellos, Jay parecía mucho menos atemorizante, Mal sonreirá de manera más normal y Evie ella lucia soñadora en las fotografías, entre más buscaba más se confundía, eran actores de una película, personas que representaban a un mundo ficticio del cual él era presente.

La mujer, la madre de Cameron, su madre al parecer ahora ya que estaba en ese cuerpo le llamo para cenar, algo renuente acepto por qué no podía negarse una cena, y por qué no quería hacerles enojar, paso la cena en completo silencio asintiendo solamente cuando se dirigían a él, por ese nombre, por Cameron, él aun trataba de asimilarlo sucedido pero sobre todo fingir, mintiendo para no ser descubierto, para no recibir castigo, pues aun cuando su cuerpo estuviera libre de marcas aun podía ser castigado y en su experiencia podría ser lastimado no solo físicamente, había marcas que no dejaban huella en la piel y esas eran a las que más le temía.

Más tarde esa noche Carlos miraba aquella película negando ante cualquier tontería, riendo ante las situaciones tan poco creíbles y las canciones tan raras, cuando Mal empezó a cantar en el lago encantado reprimió una risa pues realmente no sabía que pensar de la Mal de su mundo, entonces el día de la familia paso y fue muy diferente a lo que recordaba, cuando la coronación se hizo presente y Maléfica entro en escena el apago dicho computador, no quiso ver el final no quería saber cómo aquí terminaba todo, aunque al parecer por toda la información de antes aquí todo terminaba bien.

Paso el resto de la noche leyendo el libro, la precuela de aquella película tonta llorando ante cada maldito detalle equivocado, porque en ese libro seguían insistiendo en que su madre no le amaba y eso estaba mal Cruella le amaba, era su madre, ella simplemente tenía una rara forma de demostrarlo, y Jay ese no era Jay, esa no era Mal, esa no era Evie, Carlos aventó el libro con tanta fuerza furioso porque todo ahí era una mentira, porque esos chicos no estaban bien y por qué definitivamente Mal era la peor de todos, por su culpa ahora estaba lejos de su madre y si la magia fue lo que le trajo debió ser culpa de Mal, de ella y esos chicos obsesionados con su familia feliz.

Carlos se durmió esa noche pensando como regresar.

Los días pasan se acostumbra al ritmo, va a la escuela pasa exámenes, no hay grabaciones pendientes así que está tranquilo, ignora a Kate la que al parecer es su novia según la hermana de Cameron, ignora a todo aquel que simplemente no le agrada y se la pasa encerrado en la habitación con la computadora investigando, aprendiendo de este nuevo mundo, se acostumbra a la bestia peluda Cienna, juega o intentar jugar Basquetbol con el hombre, Víctor padre de Cameron y acepta gustoso los motes cariñosos de la madre de Cameron.

Pero Carlos tenia costumbre difíciles de romper cosas como el miedo, la primera vez que fue reprimido el pánico se aferró a él, se levantó en madrugada para tallar toda la casa y dejarla reluciente solo para no recibir castigo, la siguiente vez el anhelo de su madre le inundo robo los cigarros de alguien más, el no recuerda y fumo hasta perderse cuando la madre de Cameron lo encontró se limitó a mirarla y sonreír pidiéndole guardar el secreto, fue reprendido duramente, entre llamadas de atención de aquel hombre solo iniciaron las pesadillas.

Volvió a recordar su vida en la isla, los miles de hombre que le tomaron y le hicieron daño, Carlos grito y lloro en medio de la noche solo para ser sostenido por alguien extraño, se durmiente sollozos entre palabras tranquilizadoras de ese hombre que le prometían estar a salvo, solo que no lo estaba realmente el día que es llamado a una entrevista, no quería ir no sabría cómo actuar pero su madre, no la madre de Cameron le empuja al auto y le dice que debe ser responsable.

Era un completo error, pues en cuanto ve a aquellos todo el color en su rostro desaparece, Carlos salió corriendo ante la mirada de todos, pues ahí frente a él aquellos chicos le miraba, Jay quien aun cuando sabía que no era el parecía mucho más atemorizante en persona, Mal que simplemente no quería correr el riesgo y Evie la sonriente princesa mortífera parecía helarle con una mirada. Carlos salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de todos, corrió más allá de lo que sus piernas pudieron dar.

Estuvo perdido tres días, un policía le encontró un enorme ojo morado ya se marcaba en su piel, tenía raspones y heridas defensivas, nunca hablo de lo que paso pero todos sospecharon de un asalto sexual, se negó a cualquier examen , grito y pataleo cuando los médicos trataron de revisarle, horas más tarde descubrieron que solo fue herido físicamente, ningún asalto sexual para alivio de sus padres, pero aun así siguió en silencio, si hubieran buscado más, si los policías no fueran tan flojos le hubieran encontrado a él, el hombre que intentó robar a Carlos pues debajo de un árbol en aquél parque el cadáver de un hombre se pudría.

Tres días más tarde Carlos no podía soportarlo más, el anhelo de ver a su madre fue mucho más grande que la tranquilidad y felicidad de este mundo, entonces mientras miraba por una ventana sintió ahogarse, completamente mareado se tambaleo, el aire le hacía falta.

Entonces todo se volvía a negro, la voz llamando de aquella mujer se hacía más insiste, cambio entonces, solo un segundo pero podía apostar que se trataba de Jay, entonces solo hubo dolor.

Carlos cayó desde aquella ventana quedando en coma casi al instante.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Un poco de lo que le paso a Carlos espero quedara clara cualquier duda no duden en preguntar.**

 **No sé si lo notaron pero Ben está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Mal, en el próximo capítulo se darán una idea más grande.**

 **Jay estaba empezando a superar su obsesión por Carlos, él aun lo veía como una parte importante de su familia pero definitivamente no quería nada sentimental o sexual con él ya que se dio cuenta tras ver a Ben que eso no era normal, él quería una relación totalmente estable, algo normal por eso cuando empieza a tratar a Cameron y descubre que no es el sigue tratándole como su novio por que se da cuenta que siente algo.**

 **Lo siento pero creo que este será mi peor Carlos.**

 **Por si no ha quedado claro Carlos se desmaya justo en el momento en que Cameron casi se ahoga en el lago encantado, la magia del lugar iba a regresarlos más que nada porque Carlos quería regresar con su madre y como hay un vínculo entre ellos, el lago lo reconoció eh iba a traer a Carlos pero entonces Cameron quiso quedarse con Jay y revirtió todo, por eso Carlos se marea y cae de la ventana y como aún hay efectos del lago no sufre gran daño pero queda en coma porque es él quien quiere regresar.**


	16. Capítulo 16: El hijo de la bestia

**Capítulo 16: El hijo de la bestia.**

" _ **Existe entre nosotros algo mejor que un amor: una complicidad" ― Marguerite Yourcenar**_

-Es solo como si fuera alguien más – gruño aquel joven nuevamente a la chica de cabellos morados mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

-Jay déjalo ya, él se ve bien – Mal ignoro su parloteo sentada sobre la cama cruzada de brazos detrás de ella Evie trenzaba su cortos cabellos solo para distraerse.

-No le gustan los videojuegos, no tiene miedo a los perros nunca más y detesta sus shorts, es otra persona – se detuvo de golpe frente a las chicas mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Jay tiene razón, él no es Carlos – Evie suspirando soltó el cabello de Mal solo para aportar algo, ella había visto las mismas señales que todos, aquellos que el hada se negaba a reconocer.

-Eh dicho que basta – Mal gruño, realmente lo hizo, las escamas en su piel empezaron a esparcirse por toda su piel - él es Carlos, es nuestro Carlos somos una familia y nunca nos abandonamos – sentencio levantándose de la cama para mirar a ambos jóvenes - estamos juntos en esto.

-Si - accedió Evie bajando la mirada temerosa.

-Como sea – gruño Jay – dejándose caer junto a Evie quien de inmediato empezó a trenzar su cabello solo para ocuparse.

Mal les dio la espalda entonces mordiendo su uña como solía hacerlo ante algún enigma sabiendo que tenía que enfrentar la verdad tarde o temprano.

* * *

Habían olvidado algo muy importante, dejando pasar un minúsculo detalle, antes de que él buen y amado rey Adam se convirtiera en una gentil y sabio regente había sido una bestia cruel, él no había sido maldecido por un hada mala, o una bruja llena de celos, no el antiguo rey fue castigado por su soberbia y egoísmo, se le transformo en el exterior tal y como era en el interior, el resultado fue una bestia horrenda que por muchos años sumida en su miseria se creyó perdida, si no fuera por su madre, por aquélla chica de gentil corazón, la horripilante bestia seguiría bajo aquella horrenda maldición.

Todos asumían que era como su madre, su brillante sonrisa y pulcros modales siempre le hicieron el ejemplo de lo que se espera de un príncipe, entonces el peso de la corona cayó sobre él y no desaprovecho su oportunidad, porque puede ser que Gastón intentara matar a su padre pero él no era el villano de aquélla historia.

Ben había tenido en varias ocasiones aquellos sueños, unos donde veía a una hermosa chica de cabellos morados, cuya belleza palidecía a las bellas princesas del reino, aquel príncipe había soñado con la chica para él, solía verla todo el tiempo aun sin saber su nombre, recuerda haber tomado el viejo espejo mágico de su padre y pedirle solo una cosa, mostrarle a la joven de cabellos morados, así fue como descubrió su nombre y su ascendencia, descubrió como eran las cosas en la isla y a sus amigos que la seguían a todas partes, así fue como se enteró de lo cruel e injusto que había sido su padre al dejarles en el olvido.

Ben sabía en todos los problemas que se estaba metiendo por traer a esos niños y sin embargo lo hizo.

Su oportunidad se dio cuando se nombraría rey, con el poder de toda aquélla basta nación no había nada que el joven no pudiera tener, la deseo a ella, a la chica de su sueño, claro que tenía novia, una princesa presumida que realmente le aburría, no era nada como ella, Mal a la cual vio vencer de un golpe a un chico que intento robarle, si ella tenía que ser su reina, solo debía traerla y enseñarle que estaba dispuesto a poner todo a sus pies, le daría el control del reino si eso la mantenía a su lado.

Egoísta y estúpido, pero así había sido su padre en un principio y no termino nada mal para él.

Pero traer solo a una chica desde la isla tal vez llamaría mucho la atención por lo egoísta del deseo más si notaban el favor del futuro rey, por lo que pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea, un nuevo decreto que garantizaría la traída de aquellos hijos de villanos, los pobres niños que no tendrían culpa de los crímenes de sus padres y aun que sabía que sería peligroso traer a tanto niño elevado en la maldad tenía un plan de contingencia, solo había pensado traer a Mal y sus amigos, cuatro de ellos, de los villanos más viles de todos, solo a ellos para mantener a Mal feliz y ganar su favor por traer a sus preciados amigos, tal vez ellos intentarían algo contra la corona, tratarían de tomar el reino o alguna maldad de esas y seria ahí donde Ben tras mostrarles una nueva vida, les daría la opción de elegir.

Estaba tan seguro de convencerlos al menos a Mal, después de todo había visto como era su vida en la isla que tenía ya una proclama redactada y firmada que anularía su decreto de traer a los demás niños de la isla, el no dejaría que su reino se viniera abajo, no, a él solo le importaba su chica, pero entonces tras la coronación y efectivamente al elegir el bien de sus nuevos amigos, el hada madrina dio el visto bueno para traer más niños.

A Ben no le gusto eso, él no quería llenar el reino con posibles chicos que seguramente intentarían alguna otra cosa, por suerte para él Mal estaba de acuerdo en eso, ella y sus amigos se acercaron días después dejándole en claro que había ciertos chicos que definitivamente no podía traer por ser considerados una amenaza y como el hada tenía en gran estima a Mal ella le creyó.

Ben pudo entonces elegir con cuidado a los chicos menos peligrosos para traer a su reino y si alguno de ellos rompía una regla, siempre podían enviarlos de regreso, era divertido como se empezaba a rumorear que aquel joven rey fuera manipulado por la hija del hada malvada causándole mucha gracia.

Enserio mucha, porque su plan salía como esperaba.

Hasta que se complicó, porque al parecer varios miembros de la realeza, se mostraron descontentos con su forma de gobernar, con su selección de niños villanos porque aun cuando prácticamente trajo a todos y cada uno de los hijos de sus némesis, solo los menos peligrosos claro, pero igual hijos de aquellos que les hicieron la vida dura criticaron su falta obviedad por el villano de su familia.

Ellos no entendían que el mayor infractor en su cuento de hadas era su padre y ahora su hijo regia el nuevo reino.

Así que de mala gana y solo para quedar bien frente a todos mando a traer a los gemelos Gastón aun cuando Mal le dijo que era mala idea, que Jay prometió patearles hasta la muerte si se pasaban de listos, Evie arrancarles el corazón si seguían siendo idiotas y bueno Carlos era el único que nunca le cuestiono, ese niño ni siquiera hablaba con soltura en su presencia.

Entonces el traer a los hijos del "villano" de su padre y la incompetencia de el consejo que debía mandarlo a traer casi por cualquier pequeño detalle, el realmente quería llevar una vida normal ahora que tenía a Mal a su lado, lo llevaron a tener ese percance, camino rápidamente en dirección a su limosina debía apurarse si quería regresar para la cena al menos cuando cercano a los árboles una voz le llamo.

-Pero si es el gran rey en persona – Ben busco la fuente de la voz sorprendiéndose de ver a un chico encima de uno de los árboles el cual sonrió mostrando sus dientes , dientes normales estos no eran para nada iguales a los de Jay o cualquier otro - ¿A dónde va tan a prisa su majestad? – se burló él y diablos conocía a ese chico.

-No lo había dicho antes pero padre tiene razón – un segundo chico salió detrás de aquel roble solo para pararse junto a su hermano que dé un salto cayó al suelo – eres idéntico a tu madre… como se llama oh si Bella – los gemelos Gastón le hablan, aquellos a los cuales ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de recibir, no cuando realmente no le importaban.

-Hey chicos ¿no deberían estar en clases ahora? – con su acostumbrada sonrisa advirtió su evidente ausencia en clases.

-Una belleza con cerebro tal como papá dijo – gruño el primer gemelo aquel que bajo del árbol acercándose demasiado a él – ¿me pegunto si al igual que tu madre tienes gusto por las bestias? – la hermosa sonrisa amigable de Ben desapareció tras aquel comentario recomponiéndose casi al instante, era un rey y como tal no iba a caer en las provocaciones de aquellos.

-Claro que lo tiene, sale con Mal – respondió el segundo gemelo antes de que Ben pudiera articular palabra causando un nuevo malestar en este – no hay bestia más feroz que ella – bromeo el chico causando que ambos rieran.

-Agradecería que limitaran su lenguaje a referirse a Mal – pidió amablemente causando otra risa aun mayor de ellos.

-Hey tercero modera tu lenguaje o el rey aquí podría molestarse – continúo la burla el primer gemelo señalando al rey que realmente empezaba a molestarse.

-Oh tal vez nosotros deberíamos enseñarte modales – gruño el aludido tomando el brazo del rey quien se limitó a mirar a los al rededores para encontrar vacío el lugar – mira esto el rey cobarde está buscando ayuda.

Fue entonces que la falsa sonrisa de Ben cayo y una sombría mueca la sustituyo, todas sus facciones se deformaron entonces, pequeñas rendijas color oro amenazantes sustituyeron sus iris, dos enormes caninos crecieron de su boca amenazándole de muerte y aquellas cejas se volvieron mucho más pronunciadas que nunca, el hijo de la bestia mostro entonces su verdadero rostro aquél rey tomo la mano que lo detenía para doblarla con fuerza hasta hacer gritar al gemelo dejándole de rodillas pues su fuerza era superior a cualquiera de ellos, Ben pateo entonces el pecho de aquel que tenía sometido hasta hacerlo caer, su pie se posó entonces cerca de su garganta donde aquel joven luchaba por respirar intentando quitárselo de encima.

Su hermano había visto todo, fue tan rápido y sorpresivo que apenas si tenía tiempo de reaccionar, mas al intentarse acercarse Ben golpeo su puño contra su pecho sacándole todo el oxígeno, le tomo entonces por su camisa enormes garras aferrándose a la tela de su camisa casi rasgándole la piel y le acerco a su rostro ahí sosteniéndole con una sola mano y sin perder el control del chico debajo de él.

Habían olvidado un pequeño detalle, decidieron ignorar el hecho de que su padre fue una bestia feroz subestimándole, ese fue su primer error, pues al igual que a sus demás amigos, aquellos niños cuyos "dones" de sus padres fueron dados a ellos el conservaba algo que alguna vez perteneció a una horrible bestia, Ben era tan fuerte o incluso más de lo que su padre fue durante su maldición, él no era un chico débil e indefenso de Auradon, no él era el rey por derecho a nacimiento, de un trono que su padre ocupo, era el hijo de la bestia y aun que nunca mostraba aquel rostro ni siquiera a sus padres había que ser muy estúpido para hacerse merecedor de tal "honor".

-La única razón por la que están aquí es por mi imagen pública- gruño el chico mirando al gemelo que tenía frente a él – si no siguen las reglas les enviare tan rápido que parecerá que nunca salieron de ahí - su pie piso con más fuerza el cuello del otro gemelo- tengo cero tolerancia para quienes rompen las reglas y si lo hacen serán desterrados por generaciones, sus hijos jamás tendrán el derecho de pisar mi reino – el chico del otro lado de su puño le miro horrorizado pues en aquel momento la bestia, la gran temible bestia se hacía presente en el rostro del joven rey - ¿entendido? – gruño mientras que ellos dos asintieron con gran esfuerzo.

Les dejo ir entonces sus facciones regresaron a la normalidad, ningún rastro de la temible bestia pues su brillante sonrisa podía verse nuevamente, mientras arreglaba las mangas de su pulcro traje con cuidado.

-Oh, chicos –llamo a aquéllos que por miedo no le daban la espalda – si se acercan a Mal o sus amigos por el motivo que sea – Ben dejo de quitarse pelusas imaginarias de su traje para levantar únicamente su mirada amenazante – voy mandarles de regreso en pedazos.

Y aquellos chicos escaparon tan rápido que casi le hace reír, el recuerdo de su junta importante le hizo reanudar su camino, no noto al pequeño niño que impresionado le miraba a lo lejos.

Más tarde esa noche entro en la habitación de su novia justo en medio de una reveladora conversación.

-¿Qué está pasando con Carlos? – cuestión tras escuchar aquello – ¿quiero la absoluta verdad? –sentencio y aquellos chicos simplemente se miraron unos a otros para asentir.

-Algo malo paso con Carlos – Evie respondió dudosa lanzando una mirada en dirección a sus amigos.

-Está bien, ¿ya lo vio el hada madrina? – la preocupación en el rostro de Ben se hizo presente, no era buena señal que algo malo le pasara a ese chico, no si aquello se repetía.

-No hablo de ahorita, si no de antes – Aclaró nuevamente la chica ante la mirada confundida del rey.

-Bien estoy confundido- miro a su novia en busca de respuesta, miro a Jay que solo parecía ignorarlo, miro a cada uno de ellos que parecían aun dudoso de compartir información, como si él no les hubiera ayudado.

-El chico con el que estamos conviviendo no es Carlos – finalmente Mal hablo, mirando fijamente a su novio.

-¿Eh? – eso le sorprendió, porque si había visto el cambio tan brusco del niño pero todo lo atribuía a que al final estaba sintiéndose más a gusto, él creyó que Carlos finalmente se empezaba a acostumbrar a la vida en Auradon como los demás.

-Espejito en mis dedos ver a Carlos de vil quiero – murmuro la chica mostrando el espejo al rey donde la neblina negra se arremolinaba mostrando nada - Vez no pasa nada.

-¿Por qué no puedes verlo? – pregunto dudoso, conocía el poder del espejo de Evie, no era tan grande como el de su padre pero aun así esa cosa era poderosa y el que efectivamente no pudiera ver a Carlos quien se suponía estaba durmiendo en sus habitaciones era algo preocupante.

-Porque Carlos no está aquí – Mal repitió un poco molesta por tener que hacerlo - en este mundo, ese otro chico no es Carlos.

-¿Entonces quién es? – por fuera Ben parecía totalmente preocupado pero por dentro la molestia de tener un extraño le hacía enfurecer, no podía creer que alguien, alguno posible peligro para su reino se paseara frente a él sin saberlo.

-Cameron, su nombre es Cameron Boyce – Jay finalmente hablo descruzando su brazos - el me confesó – miro a Ben casi desafiándole - no sabe cómo llego aquí ni donde esta Carlos – continuo sin dejar de mirarle levantando la barbilla en alto en una clara advertencia para el rey, para cualquiera que dijera algo en su contra - creemos que está en su mundo.

-Bien – Ben ignoro la advertencia de Jay poso su mirada entonces en Mal - Así que ¿cómo lo traemos devuelta? – pregunto entonces preparándose para cualquier plan estúpido que ellos tuvieran - ¿Chicos? –cuestiono nuevamente pues todos parecían en silencio - ¿Mal?

-No lo aremos – ella finalmente hablo afrontando su mirada - nos gusta este Carlos.

-Pero él no es Carlos – insistió Ben, el no necesitaba una nueva amenaza, conocía a Carlos, sabia lo inofensivo que era, este otro chico era un completo misterio, si era más agradable pero aun así podía ser peligroso.

-No lo es, pero el definitivamente no es una amenaza – Mal leyó sus intenciones, miro a su novio y por primera vez no vio la preocupación por un niño perdido si no el de un rey.

-¿Y Carlos lo era? – pregunto nuevamente notando como fue descubierto, sintiendo un poco de orgullo porque su amada chica adivinaba sus pensamientos, no por ella los tuvo también.

-Tal vez – susurro sonriendo ligeramente pero sin admitir una derrota.

-Bien – dijo luego de un largo silencio soltando un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien con esto? – Evie parecía confundía, por la facilidad en que Ben aceptaba todo el asunto de este nuevo chico.

-Si está bien con ustedes si – se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama de Mal recordando el cansancio que traía - dejemos a este Carlos – sonrió nuevamente a la chica.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo C - Jay aun cauteloso con el rey, con aquel que al igual de su padre tenía otra faceta decidió aceptar su buena voluntad y no empujar más el asunto – para no confundirlo más.

Y todos en la habitación lo aceptaron, pronto Mal se unió en la cama a Ben donde se abrazaron durante horas mientras Evie repasaba su tarea y Jay regresaba a la habitación, el rey en los brazos de su amada se decidió entonces en prestar más atención en el nuevo chico que llegaba.

* * *

Solía pasar largas horas mirando la vida de aquella joven, sabía que estaba mal no solo por lo espelúznate que aquello era, o el simple hecho de que él tenía a Audrey pero bueno, aquélla princesa era lo que se esperaba para él lo que un príncipe debía tener como novia, aun cuando su anhelo era para alguien más, la chica de cabellos morados, así fue como conoció a Evie con la que parecía tener una extraña relación casi posesiva, había visto muchas de sus conversaciones, muchos toques casuales pero sobre todo muchas miradas cómplices entre esas dos chicas, él casi dudaba que algo extraño estuviera pasando sus dudas quedaron totalmente borradas cuando la vio con Jay, aquel que parecía el mejor amigo de Mal, él sujeto que realmente era una amenaza.

A diferencia de Evie, Jay parecía ser mucho más cercano a Mal, él definitivamente era una amenaza, no solo por su comportamiento tan ruin y deshonesto, no además de todo aquel chico parecía orbitar con demasiada familiaridad a la chica de sus sueños, le vio más veces de las deseadas en la habitación de la joven, a horas demasiado inapropiadas sobre su cama y sin camisa, Ben casi estruja el espejo entre sus manos si no fuera porque la única razón de tenerlo ahí era para que Mal tatuara su espalda, Ben realmente quería deshacerse del chico, de lo que creía era la competencia, entonces mientras espiaba a Jay le descubrió con alguien más, Carlos de Vil aquel chico con una inteligencia realmente aterradora digno de ser un científico brillante opacado por su inmenso miedo, Ben noto entonces que Carlos y Jay tenían algo si los acalorados besos que presencio eran otra cosa.

Tiempo después descubrió que Jay se metía con quien fuera en la isla, y su odio para el chico regreso, sobre todo al ver la familiaridad con que este trataba a Mal los ademanes tan exagerados, los toques casuales y la forma tan ferviente en que la protegía, en una ocasión le vio arriesgarse primero dejándose caer por un edificio saltando por las ventanas hasta llegar al suelo donde atrapo a la chica que simplemente confiándole su vida salto a sus brazos, ambos salieron de ahí corriendo entre risas y maldiciones de sus perseguidores, eso no le agrado un poco.

Después se daría cuenta que Jay no solo protegía a Mal de aquella forma si no que lo hacía con todos aquellos chicos y puede que se eso no haya evitado su pequeña venganza, pero bueno quien podía culparlo, era un poco posesivo después de todo.

Recuerda bien cuando la oportunidad se dio, como estando con su novia pocos días después de la coronación Jay llego molesto debido a que encontró a Doug muy cerca de Evie, él sabía de su odio irracional para el pobre chico sin embargo le sorprendió que Mal pensara igual, envidioso porque ellos compartieran algo más en común aun cuando se tratase de un odio hacia una persona Ben intervino de la forma más diplomática posible.

Ella salía contigo, deberías confiar en su juicio Jay – dijo tratando de parecer lo más casual que pudiera.

-¿Qué? – la atención de Mal de inmediato paso de Jay a Ben mirándole confundida.

-Nosotros no salíamos- gruño Jay sin querer darle importancia.

-Oh – realmente era un buen actor por que pareció contrariado- debió confundirme entonces, es solo que les vi besándose y…

-¿Besándose? – Mal parecía cada vez más molesta -¿cuándo y dónde exactamente Ben? - y ella aprecia gruñir, aquél rey tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

-En la isla creo era una habitación de madera con aparatos rotos por todos lados… ella estaba sobre Jay y se besaron – explico haciendo pausas como tratando de recordar – juro que deje de ver luego de eso Jay – su expresión parecía avergonzada.

-La casita del árbol – murmuro Mal reconociendo el lugar.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tú eso? – Jay entre cerro los ojos desconfiado al rey ignorando totalmente a Mal.

-Tengo un espejo mágico – se defendió – necesitaba estar seguro de quienes eran los elegidos, no era mi intención interrumpir.

-Estabas espiándonos – acuso el árabe totalmente molesto.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? – gruño Mal parándose frente a Jay muy molesta.

-Si – él ni siquiera lo negaba y Ben podía sonreír ahí mismo pues Mal empezaba a enfurecerse más – me pidió hacer algo por ella y me pago – Jay se cruzó de brazos restándole importancia a los ojos de Ben sin saber que en realidad se estaba preparando para recibir la ira de la hada.

-Tocaste a Evie – y Mal levanto la vista mostrando sus afilados dientes, sus escamas ya empezaban a formarse hasta cubrir su rostro junto a sus brillantes ojos haciendo a Jay retroceder un paso – ¡ella es mía! – gruño entonces sorprendiendo a Ben para lanzarse contra Jay y tirarlo al suelo donde golpeo con tanta fuerza su nariz que la rompió.

Ben estaba muy sorprendido él no cuestiono la razón por la que Mal era tan posesiva con Evie, ni tampoco porque Jay nunca se defendió, el árabe solo se quedó ahí dejándose mutilar por la chica hasta que esta se cansó levantándose del suelo limpiando sus nudillos ensangrentados en la chaqueta de Jay, ella escupió en su dirección una vez para proceder a caminar hasta el rey y pedirle llevarlo a la enfermería.

Jay nunca le mención a la enfermera quien lo había golpeado, Ben se limitó a negar y Mal se quedó ahí afuera de la habitación limitándose a informarle a Evie que Jay se lo merecía, Carlos solo suspiro sin importarle que su "Novio" fuera atacado.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros cantando fuera de la ventana, la luz entrando por esta, iluminando todo a su alrededor, un cálido brazo en su cintura, aquél que se aferraba posesivamente a su cuerpo le mantuvo alerta, Carlos despertó alarmado pero inmóvil, la habitación era diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado, el calor junto a él no debería estar ahí.

Pero todo estaba igual, el sonido de esas aves molestas, su mesita de noche, la tapicería, las paredes de madera, se encontraba en su habitación nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a latir, él pánico en su interior estallaba, estaba de vuelta nuevamente en su mundo donde debería estar, de donde nunca debió escapar, no su lugar estaba en la isla, no ahí con alguien en su cama, el brazo contra su cintura le preocupo, no dormía con nadie, era demasiado peligroso, buscando debajo de su colchón encontró el cuchillo que guardaba ahí para ocasiones como estas.

En un movimiento se deslizo a ahorcadas del cuerpo caliente contra el empujando su arma contra la garganta de aquel, era Jay, eso le sorprendió un poco Jay nunca invadía su cama, y aun que sus hombros habían perdido tensión y definitivamente no se sentía amenazado, al menos no tanto decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué diablos estoy estas en mi cama? – señalo molesto el niño que ahorcadas sobre él le amenazaba con aquel cuchillo.

¿Babe? – murmuro soñoliento Jay al verse atacado por su novio.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- apretó el agarre contra su cuello empujando más allá el filo del cuchillo contra su piel morena, Jay nunca le llamaba por apodos de ese tipo, no importa cuánto sexo tuvieran su relación no era esa, de hecho el jamás se quedaba tanto tiempo cerca de el pues el temor a ser asesinados era mutuo – estas… no estás usando tu camiseta – y aquel chico aflojo su agarre confundido, asombrado paso su mano libre por el pecho desnudo debajo de el aquello que le distrajo de su preocupación inicial, encontrando todas y cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que grabadas en su piel se manifestaban – jamás lo habías hecho –murmuro quedito perdiéndose ante aquella visión pues ni siquiera en las duchas después de las practicas Jay dejo su torso descubierto, no estaba acostumbrado a esto, a esta clase de familiaridad aquel otro chico de quien él había disfrutado de su familia debió haberlo ocasionado seguir fingiendo como él acoplarse a esta otra vida y seguir acostándose con Jay para mantenerse a salvo, el pánico casi vuelve a inundarle porque si había una pequeña pista lo que fuera, algo que aquel niño hubiera arruinado de su relación casi perfecta con Jay podría costarle mucho, pero Jay le miraba confundido, parecía esperar algo, cualquier cosa un movimiento – me gusta – sonrió entonces deslizando por su abdomen aquella mano y besarle con hambre siguiendo con aquel juego que él otro debió comenzar.

Jay había estado confundido en cuanto sintió aquel beso y el afloje del arma contra su cuello no perdió tiempo giro de inmediato sus posiciones quedando arriba del menor quien sonriente solo rio ante aquella acción, pero su risa no tenía el mismo tono vibrante, su sonrisa no resplandecía y sus ojos, aquellos profundos ojos estaban muertos.

-¿Carlos? – pregunto titubeante buscando cualquier indicio de que estaba equivocado.

-Jay – Jadeo aquel niño lamiendo sus labios sugerente causándole un escalofrió, conocía aquel gemido, pues fue víctima de él durante años, se alejó de inmediato de aquel cuerpo como si le quemara sin importarle estar completamente desnudo, solo se levantó mirándose mucho más asustado que nunca – ¿entonces no quieres coger? – el chico en su cama se arqueo seduciéndole, una pálida mano paso por su torso lechoso para llamarle pero Jay simplemente retrocedió otro paso más – como quieras – notando su desinterés Carlos se levantó de la cama importándole poco el estar desnudo, se paseó completamente por la habitación buscando su ropa y después desapareció en el baño, aquel niño suspiro relajado había actuado bien, ahora debía olvidar todo lo que había vivido en ese otro lugar, él iba a regresar con su madre.

Si Jay necesitaba más evidencia de que algo andaba mal el caminar de este niño termino por delatarlo, porque ahí estaban los movimientos elegantes que solo Cruella podía hacer, que solo su hijo pudo copiar a la perfección, este era Carlos, no era su Carlos, mejor dicho este no era Cameron.

Carlos de Vil estaba de vuelta, y Jay jamás había odiado eso tanto en su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Lo que paso en su enfrentamiento con los gemelos, si leen mi otro fic se darán cuenta de que este término muy diferente, la continuación de la conversación de Ben con los chicos sobre Carlos también tenía que aparecer.**

 **Les dije que Ben no era tan santo como parecía aquí, él es literalmente el hijo de un villano en su historia un egoísta príncipe que recibió su merecido claro que iba heredar algo de él algo de la maldición de su padre, a diferencia de Mal que se enfada por todo y muestra su naturaleza con sus escamas y ojos Ben es más cuidadoso casi nadie le ha visto ni sus padres y eso ya es mucho que decir, además su obsesión-amor por Mal solo crecerá a partir de ahora, él es literalmente capaz de entregar el reino a Mal si esta se lo pide, pero ella no lo sabe y Ben tampoco es tan idiota enamorado, sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirle, el odia a Jay, bueno no le cae bien. Por si no quedo claro tiene ojos amarillos, colmillos como su padre, garras y bueno casi una bestia a medio transformar.**

 **Carlos ha regresado y a Jay no le gusta eso, sin contar con el hecho de que Carlos cree que Cameron se acostaba con Jay también por protección.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un Chocolate?**

 **Algo den señales de vida joder!1**


	17. Capítulo 17: Las consecuencias del amor

**Capítulo 17: Las consecuencias del amor.**

" _ **Nadie tiene más posibilidades de caer en el engaño que aquel para quien la mentira se ajusta a sus deseos." ― Jorge Bucay**_

No recuerdan bien como empezó un día Jafar había empezado a frecuentar a Maléfica para tramar alguna tontería, a Mal no le interesaba pues de igual manera era ignorada por su madre, Jay vino después presentando oficialmente con Maléfica insistiendo que el chico estaba a sus órdenes, pero su madre se limitó a desestimarlo llamándole innecesario, ese día Jay mostro su bifurcada lengua a una niña que se escondía detrás de su madre ella respondió con sus ojos resplandecientes en verde, aquello fue el inicio de todo.

Ellos no se frecuentaban, de hecho se odiaban Mal queriendo ser la mejor en todo incluido robar y Jay luchado por el título del mejor ladrón de la isla, los roces fueron inevitable, robarse entre ellos también lo fue, los golpes y amenazas vinieron después y si no fuera por una de esas peleas seguramente no se llevarían también.

Sucedió que aquellos dos chicos entraron al mismo almacén a robar cuando se encontraron entre susurros querían obligarse a retroceder pero ninguno parecía ceder la discusión se volvió más fuerte eso los hizo descuidados y entonces eran acorralados por un grupo de hombres no muy felices de tenerlos ahí o al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta de Mal, la hermosa niña cuyo cuerpo había sido empujado detrás de Jay, no es que él realmente quisiera protegerla sin embargo y de acuerdo a su padre él debía fidelidad a su madre y estaba seguro que si huía de ahí dejando a esa mocosa nada bueno vendría para él o su padre, así que Jay a regañadientes se postro contra aquellos hombres, sin embargo que podía hacer un pequeño niño de 9 años contra tres hombres adultos, nada, uno de ellos bufo al ver al pequeño valiente tratar de proteger a la presa que querían, uno de ellos lo tomo entonces, jalándole por la camisa hasta tenerlo frente a su rostro, escupió en su rostro y ordeno traer a la niña.

Jay no dudo, enterró su cuchilla a un costado del hombre hasta que este logro soltarlo chillando de dolor, otro al darse cuenta golpeo a Jay en la cabeza causándole mucho dolor, Mal actuó entonces apuñalo en la pierna al tercer hombre que quería someterla empujándole contra aquél que atacaba a Jay, ellos corriendo ni lo dudaron llegando al techo donde había una cuerda que bien podían usar para columpiarse, la niña parecía realmente asustada, más bien estaba conmocionada pues hasta ahora nadie la había confundido con una simple chica, Mal era intocable por ser hija de Maléfica y ser atacada de pronto le confundió bastante, los pasos que resonaban siguiéndoles la pista alerto a Jay notando la indecisión de Mal de usar la cuerda para llegar a otro lado y que obviamente ningún de los dos confiaba en dejar ir al otro primero el tomo una decisión, tomo la mano de Mal para acercarla al borde, abrazo entonces su cintura y tomando la cuerda salto.

Salieron vivos de eso, Jay tuvo una gran quemadura en su mano por el peso extra pero además de eso estaban bien, el soltó a reír entonces despidiéndose de la niña, dejándole en el callejón.

La siguiente vez Jay estaba siendo golpeado por un par de hombres en un callejón Mal que pasa por ahí lo reconoció, decidida a pagar su deuda porque realmente no quería deberle nada salió en su auxilio basto que ella mostrara su verde mirada para qué aquellos sujetos la reconociera y huyeran despavoridos, Jay no le agradeció solo paso de largo empujando su hombro totalmente osco.

En algún punto sus encuentros se volvieron más y más seguidos, pronto Mal era capaz de saltar desde un edificio con total seguridad de que Jay le atraparía y Jay de robar su comida sin ser mutilado por eso, era un simple arreglo uno que no tenía nada que ver con amistad, simple simbiosis, ambos se necesitaban, ambos utilizaban al otro, todo era simple.

Hasta que ya no lo fue.

Mal conocía lo que era el sexo y sin embargo a sus 14 años, casi 15 muchas gracias ella seguía siendo virgen, algo que realmente no era de que enorgullecerse en la isla, no lo era simplemente porque ahí nadie era una princesa primorosa que estaba reservándose para el amor de su vida, por supuesto que no, ningún chico villano que se a dignara de serlo seguía siendo virgen a esa edad algunos por simple decisión otros porque no tuvieron opción, ser hija de Maléfica era tanto una ventaja como desventaja, estar bajo la protección de su madre también garantizaba no solo ser inmune a las agresiones de los habitantes de la isla sino también a nunca poder experimentarlo que era el sexo, todos temían a su madre como para tocarla, no es que ella estuviere deseosa de estar siendo acosada pero ser la única posiblemente en toda la isla virgen a esa edad la hacía sentirse inútil, excluida como un bicho raro, además hacer enojar a su madre seria toda una delicia.

Así que se decido a ponerle fin al asunto, buscar a un hombre para que acabara con su problema no era fácil, simplemente porque no quería estar tan vulnerable frente a cualquiera y no es que confiara en alguien más en realidad pero tener su primera experiencia sexual implicaba para ella el mínimo dolor y dudaba que varios de los chicos de la escuela fueran "gentiles", fue ahí cuando apareció, Mal estaba concentrada caminando a la escuela bebiendo esa horrible bebida que hacían pasar por café cuando Jay arrebato el vaso y lo bebió de golpe, una brillante idea llego de pronto, Jay era perfecto, no confiaba de todo en él pero después de todo era el sirviente de su madre aun cuando realmente nunca le servía, pero se ayudaban en los robos y el siempre mantenía cierto grado de decencia con ella, además de eso Jay sería lo suficientemente gentil para evitar un posible sufrimiento sin querer aprovechar la situación, al menos no mucho.

Le encontró ya en la escuela cerca de su casillero, Jay flexionaba sus brazos recargándose sobre estos con una brillante sonrisa, la chica frente a él reía entusiasmada por tener la atención de Jay, totalmente aburrido y patético, Mal se limitó a empujar a la chica fuera.

-Largo – gruño ella lanzando una mirada de muerte a la chica que se alejó con rapidez – ven a mi casa más tarde - la enorme sonrisa de Jay había desapareció al ver a su presa espantada mirándole aburrido y sin embargo asintió.

Ella paso todo el día sumida en sus pensamientos ignorando las clases buscando sin notarlo la espalda de Jay cuando podía.

Jay llego más tarde a su casa, el castillo de las ofertas cerrado sin Maléfica por ningún lado, por lo que Mal arrastro Jay a su cuarto amenazándole con arrancar sus dedos si robaba algo, él se dejó guiar siempre vigilante ante cualquier cosa valiosa y por cualquier peligro, estar en el territorio de Maléfica le ponía los pelos de punta pero se las arregló para verse completamente relajado.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Jay casi sonaba alarmado al ver como Mal se despojaba de su playera.

-Desvistiéndome daaah – rodo los ojos ella quitándose los pantalones – quítate la ropa vamos a tener sexo – ordeno y bien Jay no estaba en contra de un buen polvo pero definitivamente su sentido común le decía que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

-¿Porque?- hizo una ademan para que esta continuara sin moverse de su lugar.

Porque si no lo haces voy a sacarte las entrañas-Mal se subió sobre su cama completamente en ropa interior entre cerrando los ojos hacia el árabe.

-Tan agradable como siempre – gruño aquel joven pero de igual manera se acercó para quitarse la camisa y empezar a -desabrochar sus pantalones – ¿A Maléfica no le gustara esto verdad? - pregunto levantando una ceja justo al borde de la cama saliendo de sus pantalones.

-Ni un poco –sonrió la chica causando una sonrisa de predadora de Jay quien de inmediato acerco a Mal sobre la cama – quítatela también – sin embargo Mal le había parado exigiendo que se deshiciera de su camiseta y se desnudara completamente ella no iba a tener sexo con alguien vestido.

-No – gruño Jay y volvió a acercarse a ella en un intento de besar, pero Mal le alejo empujándole de los hombros.

-Dije que la quitaras – ella le miro molesta y por un rato ambas miradas se quedaron ahí, en un duelo silencioso.

Él perdió, resignado Jay suspiro sacándose la camiseta, aquel escudo que tenía contra todos, Mal vio entonces, las cicatrices aquellas que deberían ser mostradas con orgullo escondidas como vergüenza, ella lo sabía no era ningún secreto que Jafar era totalmente cruel con los ladrones en su tienda, todos sabían sobre la tortura que un padre imponía su hijo, sobre como Jay fue enseñado a no fallar nunca, Jay se quedó congelando su mirada se levantó lentamente para observar a la chica frente a él, aquella que no despegaba la mirada de su pecho desnudo sus dedos entonces se acercaron haciéndole contener el aliento tras el primer toque, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron una cicatriz pequeña para después subir más a su pectoral a una mucha más grande, confundido y molesto por aquélla actitud Jay decidió comenzar con esa tontería de una vez.

Se acercó entonces tocando el brazo de Mal deslizando sus dedos hasta sus hombros, ella se congelo el toque de sus dedos abandonaron su piel mientras Mal le miraba de una forma indescifrable, Jay ignorando su mirada se concentró en el cuerpo frente a si acaricio con sus yemas su clavícula bajando lentamente a su pecho donde acuno uno de estos aun en cubiertos por un sostén bajando hasta su cintura donde le tomo con fuerza, acerco su rostro entonces para besarle para iniciar aquel acto.

-Sin besos – Mal le detuvo alejándose y Jay no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso porque simplemente era estúpido que ella se negara a tal cosa, pero obedeció, Jay desvió su rostro hasta su cuello donde sopló con suavidad sobre la piel sensible.

Dos cosas pasaron entonces, Mal se tensó de inmediato la lengua de Jay casi podía saborear el miedo, la desesperación, lo aterrorizada que estaba esa chica, el simplemente no podía a hacer eso, sería muy fácil tomar a la hija de Maléfica y alardear de su osadía pero entonces rompería a la chica una que estaba totalmente asustada en aquél momento, que se veía obliga por algún pensamiento ridículo hacer aquello.

Él no era un maldito violador, no importa que tan ruin debiera ser, nunca obligaría a alguien a algo tan cruel o eso se dijo en aquél momento. Jay no sabía en qué momento Mal paso de ser un hecho conveniente a algo más, no supo cuando empezó realmente a mirar atrás para ver el bienestar de la chica, a esperar con ansias la oportunidad para robar su comida o simplemente el momento en que la compañía de Mal se volvió algo agradable, envolver su brazo en la escuela para ir a la siguiente clase o simplemente aterrorizar a algún incauto junto a ella sin saber cómo ni cuándo Mal se había convertido en algo más que un simple conocido.

-No voy a hacer esto – suspiro Jay alejándose de Mal soltando su agarre y dándose media vuelta para empezar a ponerse sus pantalones.

-¿Qué? – la conmoción de Mal paso demasiado rápido a la ira - ¿Por qué diablos no?

-Estas aterrada y no soy un violador Mal – Jay ajusto sus pantalones sin querer mirarle a la cara – busca alguien más que lo haga, yo estoy fuera de esto – no lo menciono pero ambos sabían a qué se refería, porque Jay no quería ser aquel que robara la virginidad de Mal, porque él no quería ser responsable que quitarle lo único que un era suyo para dar.

Mal iba a replicar gateando sobre la cama pensaba empujar a Jay y obligarle a cumplir pero entonces las cicatrices de su espalda llamaron más su atención, aquellas que parecían estar hechas con un látigo, los cortes profundos seguramente con dagas, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la más clara de todas, Mal no puedo evitar pasar sus dedos sobre el nombre de Jafar gravado en la piel de Jay, sus hombros se endurecieron ante el toque, mientras la chica delimitaba el contorno de aquél nombre, esas simples letras que fueron talladas en su espalda por su padre borracho durante su niñez, la marca de que pertenencia a ese hombre.

-Un tatuaje las cubrirá –susurro Mal rompiendo el silencio.

Pero Jay no respondió termino por vestirse y salir de ahí por la ventana, el no miro atrás y Mal no le llamo, se ignoraron por al menos una semana y cuando ella dejo de venir a la escuela Jay fue a buscarla, resulto que su madre se enteró, Maléfica escucho que su niña buscaba a hombres para divertirse y se molestó, porque los humanos eran ridículos e innecesarios así que la castigo con dos días encadenada al patio , así fue como la encontró Jay para sorpresa de Mal le entrego un poco de agua y desapareció, esa noche regreso con un poco de comida y una manta seguramente robada, estaba agujereada y no daba sufriente calor pero ella lo agradeció sin palabras.

Al día siguiente cuando fue levantado su castigo Jay se coló por su ventana.

-Una cobra en llamas – susurro el revisando sus baratijas repartidas sobre la cama aquellas que acaba de robar – quiero una cobra en llamas.

-¿esperas que yo lo haga? – le miro levantando una ceja en su dirección apenas si prestando atención a las cosas robadas por Jay.

-Tú lo ofreciste – respondió con calma levantando una vieja lámpara y examinándole más de lo necesario.

-Necesitare agujas limpias y tinta – respondió luego de un muy largo silencio, uno en lo que se debatió las ventajas que ella tendría.

-Bien – asintió Jay dejando la lámpara sobre la cama y salir de la habitación, Mal miro al chico escabullirse observo las baratijas en su cama y tras tomar lo que parecía un anillo brillante suspiro, Nada ella realmente no estaba ganando nada y sin embargo iba a hacerlo.

Mal paso toda la noche haciendo boceto tras boceto para que Jay eligiera una, cuando al fin consiguieron lo necesario Mal se puso a trabajar, Jay paso entonces recostado en la cama de Mal más veces de lo que quisiera admitir, a veces cuando el ángulo no era bueno se recargaría en una silla y Mal continuaría con su magia, tardaron dos años en terminar dicho tatuaje, dos años porque encontrar agujas en lo que era prácticamente un botadero era difícil, dos años por que Jafar mantenía ocupado a Jay robando cosas para su tienda y en los días más fríos de la isla este se limitaba pasar el tiempo libre pegado en su espalda abrazándole, dos años porque lo hicieron de la manera antigua con Jay soportando el enorme dolor de ser perforado lentamente por la aguja.

Al terminar de esos dos años Mal empezó a agregar más cosas, un pequeño dragón en una esquina, una manzana roja justo debajo de esta, una huella de perro a un lado.

Entonces Jay empezó a fijarse más en Carlos y Mal conoció a Evie la princesa sin corona que le causa una grave atracción, Carlos rompió parte de la abarrera y fueron enviados a recuperar el cetro de Maléfica, él empezó a protegerlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos desde aquel momento, pero Mal siempre fue especial, por eso le seguía, le deja tener el control, se dejaba empujar y perforar por su puño cuando ella estaba molesta.

Por eso cuando ella se enteró de lo de Evie no opuso resistencia, por eso le siguió al levantarse en contra de sus padres, por eso eligió el bien, porque de alguna forma aquella niña que no le agrado al principio se había vuelto muy especial para él.

Tiempo después pudo darle un nombre a aquello, era simplemente amor.

* * *

Jay había estado en necesidad de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, simplemente no podía ir a su habitación, no cuando había dejado a Carlos completamente hechizado dentro, no cuando aquel niño estaba dispuesto a todo con él, mucho menos ahora que estaba actuando tan raro, simplemente necesitaba donde pasar la noche, dejarse llevar y poder pensar un rato, ir con las chicas estaba fuera de cuestión ya se las arreglaría con Evie por aquella tontería, Ben era la mejor opción, sabía que el rey no le negaría dejar pasar la noche en su habitación, los príncipes y princesas del colegio no compartían por lo que no habría algún compañero al que molestar, Jay estaba perfectamente bien con pasar la noche en el suelo de la habitación si con eso tenía tiempo para pensar.

Freddy se le atravesó a medio camino, salió de entre las sombras como era su costumbre en la isla dándole su más brillante sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos le llamaron y sus palabras le convencieron, Jay era inmune a mucha magia, lo descubrió gracias a Evie, mucha de aquella que convertía la voluntad de los hombres estaba destinada a aquellos seres de sangre caliente, Jay al ser una serpiente era inmune, por eso el hechizo de Freddy no tenía ningún efecto en él, y sin embargo le siguió el juego y se dejó llevar.

En un momento aquélla chica botaba a su compañera de cuarto, una niña de la isla mucho más inofensiva que con horror tras una amenaza abandono la sala y al siguiente se encontraba con una joven sobre el besándole, Jay se dejó llevar, sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo chocolate, acaricio las costillas de la chica hasta su cintura, separo sus muslos con cero delicadeza y la arrojo a la cama para joderle sin compasión.

Necesitaba pensar, distraer su mente de todo el asunto sobre Carlos, de su extraño comportamiento, de la gran farsa, de toda aquella mentira para mantener a su familia reunida, sus caderas dejaron entonces de balancearse la chica bajo de él lo noto, se quejó entonces llamando su nombre nuevamente en aquél hechizo, acaricio sus brazos para incitarle a continuar se levantó lo suficiente para besarle, pero Jay estaba furioso, enojado con Evie por hechizar a Carlos, con Mal por obligarle a fingir, con Carlos por actuar tan extraño, Jay estaba tan molesto en aquel momento que solamente gruño empujando a la joven contra la cama nuevamente.

-Quieres que ladre Jay, eso te gustaría más – se burló la chica entonces cubriendo con una mano su rostro para después revelar una copia exacta a la de Carlos – guaff.

Jay vio rojo, Freddy debió pensar que estaba en total control que su hechizo había funcionado de maravilla al ser seguida por Jay, estaba muy equivocada, pues aquélla broma solo borro la poca paciencia que tenía, Jay empujo entonces a la chica, abriendo sus piernas lo más posible hasta hacerle gritar de dolor, empujo sus manos hasta su cuello y empezó a asfixiarle mientras la risa de la esta resonaba por la habitación, sus dedos pronto empezaron a marcarse en su piel y sin embargo ni un atavismo de miedo cruzo por la desquiciada mente de la chica, ella reía cada vez más menos, a falta de oxígeno mientras Jay reanudaba el empuje de sus embestidas, el comenzó a llamarle de las peores formas posibles, rebajándole y humillándole soltándole únicamente cuando esta perdió el conocimiento, Jay se vino un par de minutos después sus caderas nunca dejaron de moverse aun después de tener desmayada a la joven.

Cuando ella despertó estaba completamente desnuda, manchada en semen y con dolor, en la orilla de la cama Jay sentado vestido solamente con camiseta aprovechaba para aclarar su mente, ella nuevamente empujo su suerte, se acercó al joven ignorando el peligro inminente, beso su hombro desnudo y susurro nuevamente su hechizo, Jay rodo sus ojos ante esto cansado del parloteo de la joven, ella cometió otro error entonces, deslizo sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Jay, de su barrera para protegerse curiosa de ver el arte escondido, Jay enseguida con rapidez tomo sus manos lejos de su piel y gruño a ella.

Ella rio.

-Solo quería admirar la obra de tu padre – sonrió maliciosa, no era un secreto era algo que todos sabían pero pocos comentaban frente a Jay, la razón por la que nadie podía verle desnudo.

Jay le empujo de nuevo esta vez boca abajo la sometió con tanta fuerza que la chica soltó al fin un quejido de dolor, él volvió a tomarla sin delicadeza alguna, sin ningún consentimiento, sin ninguna pisca de amor, ni deseo, solo ira, solo resentimiento, necesidad para aclarar su mente.

Freddy se desmayó poco después, al despertar Jay no estaba por ningún lado y su cuerpo dolía horrores, eso no le impido presumir, exhibir las marcas en su cuello como un trofeo de haber logrado tener a Jay otra vez, sobre todo ahora que se suponía salía con el niño De Vil.

Mal se enteró, ella siempre lo hacía, Freddy solo se condenó paseándose frente a ella exigiéndole un respeto que nunca tendría.

-Pobre Mal teniendo a tu amante en las narices del buen rey, pero no puedo juzgarte Jay sabe lo que hace – susurro venenosamente mostrando las marcas de dedos en su garganta.

-Eres realmente estúpida – Mal le miro molesta.

-Oh era un secreto – fingió arrepentimiento – tranquila si tu novio se entera y Jay desaparece aun tienes a Evie y a la perra de Vil – escupió con veneno – sé que son una buena cogida también.

La joven hada gruño en su dirección, las escamas negras empezaban a crecer en su piel sus ojos parpadeaban a verde para satisfacción de la joven entonces ella simplemente se detuvo, su oscuro y aterrador rostro cambio, Mal se limitó a sonreír y salir de ahí dejando confundida a la chica y todas aquellas personas que esperaban ver una pelea.

Sentado en una de las mesas Jay parecía mirar la mesa como si en ella se encontraran los secretos del universo, había ignorado a Carlos aun sin saber que hacer exactamente, Ben frente él le había seguido al verle tan pensativo dándole su espacio al notar la poca conversación del árabe, un suspiro de Jay trajo la atención del monarca, entonces con un fuerte golpe la cabeza de Jay se estrelló contra la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – Mal gruño luego de golpearlo ignorando completamente a Ben cuya sonrisa por ver a su novia desapareció – ¿Freddy enserio? – Mal ignora la nariz sangrante de Jay la furia liquida sangraba desde su ojos - ¿quieres que Carlos se entere?

-Mal – gruño Jay levantándola vista, la sangre de su nariz goteaba manchando la pulcra mesa – necesitaba pensar.

-¿Y revolcarte con esa te ayudaría? – acuso frunciendo más la nariz - ¿has pensado en lo que hará Carlos si se entera? – volvió a golpear su frente solo para hacer su punto más claro.

-El sexo me ayuda a pensar y me has prohibido tocar a Evie – gruño desafiante mirándole con verdadera ira, no era su culpa, que Carlos estuviera muy extraño, de hecho era la culpa de ellas, de Evie sobre todo por ir y hechizar al niño haciéndole actuar como un zombi sin emociones.

-Aléjate de Freddy – ordeno adivinado los pensamientos de Jay sabiendo que tenían cierta culpa pero negándose a admitirlo - juega al prefecto novio y no hagas más estupideces – termino Mal.

-Yo no quería hacerlo – gruño levantando la mirada desafiante refiriéndose al noviazgo con Carlos, a toda la farsa para mantener a su frágil familia unida.

-No olvides porque lo haces – continuo ella, mientras Ben quien era testigo de todo confundida las cosas, pues para Ben solo eran un par de amigos peleando, una chica defendiendo el honor de su amigo y un novio que solo lo engañaban, Ben no entendía los verdaderos motivos.

-Esto no parece una familia – término en un gruñido mientras Mal se alejaba furiosa.

-Ella está furiosa paso de mi – comento el rey un poco enojado por ser ignorado – pero tiene razón si estas con Carlos le debes fidelidad - Ben levanto de inmediato sus cosas dispuesto a alcanzar a su novia no sin antes sermonear a Jay o mejor dicho aconsejarle.

-No soy un jodido príncipe Ben las cosas no son así en la isla – respondió con brusquedad apretando sus manos en puños sobre la mesa.

-No Jay no lo eres, pero tampoco estas en la isla – Ben se levantó de la mesa con sus cosas para seguir a Mal – Ve a la enfermería para que te vean esa nariz – y aquel chico le dejo ahí con la nariz sangrante y miles de pensamientos en la cabeza.

Más tarde ese día y luego de en contentar a Mal, Ben le llevo un enorme tazón de fresas con chocolate que ayudo mucho ella se limitaba a comer.

-¿Así que Freddy se acostó con Jay eh?- trato de parecer casual no es que quisiera saber todos sus detalles pero no le gustaba ver a su novia molesta -¿algo que deba saber?

-Ella es peligrosa – gruño simplemente.

-No puedo enviarla a la isla porque se acostó con Jay – respondió sabiendo bien a donde quería llegar Mal, pues desde un principio aquella chica estaba en contra de traerla - el consejo no lo permitiría.

-Tiene magia, una muy poderosa, magia oscura que ha usado para acostarse con media escuela – ella le enfrento dejo de comer para mirarle directo a los ojos intentando convencerle.

-Eso podría funcionar más – asintió con la cabeza sabiendo lo que su novia quería - pero nadie de Auradon va a declarar haberse acostado con ella y los de la isla no les importa – murmuro a un más molesto al darse cuenta de lo que hacían de como simplemente Mal buscaba la manera de convencerle de enviar a una chica a la isla solo porque se acostó con Jay, con ese amigo tan íntimo y a Ben no le gusto eso.

-Tan importante es su imagen pública – río ella con fastidio, al darse cuenta de todo lo hipócritas que eran esos príncipes.

-Sabes que sí, tendría que encontrarla haciendo magia prohibida o simplemente algo realmente no bueno – continuó ignorando el hecho de que ella sabía que tal vez no eran tan puros e inocentes en Auradon.

-Oh benny boo eres un genio – sonrió Mal besando a su novio suavemente en sus labios, pues había encontrado la solución simple.

Tiempo después y por qué se distrajeron con el extraño comportamiento de Carlos, Freddy fue devuelta a la isla, Ben ordeno marcar su rostro como un recordatorio de que había arruinado su segunda y única oportunidad de libertad, dejando en claro que ninguno de sus descendientes volvería a tocar Auradon, Freddy no recuerda mucho solo un suave susurro que Ben le dio antes de irse.

"Fuiste advertida"

Ella estaba segura que no se refería al discurso que el hada madrina les daba a todos al llegar.

* * *

Carlos regreso a su habitación feliz de que Jay aun estaría en la práctica y más aún cuando descubrió que lo había dejado, aquel otro chico, el que tomo su lugar no fue un completo idiota al menos había hecho algo útil como dejar el fastidiosos equipo de Tourney y enfrentar la ira de Jay que seguramente lo debió a ver molido a golpes por tal osadía, lo único malo es que al parecer también renuncio a su amado club de robótica lo ignoro porque le había dado más tiempo libre y no es como si realmente necesitara ese club, él era totalmente autodidacta, tal vez su promedio había bajado considerablemente pero eso era algo que no importaba de acuerdo a su madre.

Su madre esa era la razón por la que corría desde su última clase a encerrarse a su habitación, el necesitaba verla otra vez, pedirle perdón pero sobre todo tenía que sacarla de la isla, por eso lo había hecho, había robado más equipo de la sala audiovisual para lograr comunicarse con la isla, le costó mucho convencer a la reina Malvada luego de asegurarle que la sacarla también si le dejaba hablar con su madre.

-Mamá lo siento mucho – fueron las primeras palabras que dijo al ver el rostro de su madre en el monitor, luego de costarle mucho contactarse con ella.

-Tu maldito perro ingrato – y así fue como ella le recibió, humillándole como siempre, haciéndole sentir la peor basura solo por defenderse.

-Te sacare de ahí madre – respondió de inmediato tratando de parecer tan arrepentido como se sentía - yo lo hare.

-Será mejor que lo hagas o mami estará muy molesta – aquella mujer frunció la nariz, llevando aquel cigarro a sus labios sonriendo internamente al ver como aquel niño se estremecía por aquel simple acto.

-Lo hare – continuo con algo de miedo, sintiéndose un poco ansioso y temeroso por ver a su madre tan tranquila nuevamente, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Oh y Carlos quiero mi cachorro – y ahí estaba lo que su madre le pediría, lo que haría nuevamente nada más estuviera libre, Carlos trago en seco miro al pequeño perro que al parecer salía en la toma justo detrás de él y asistió suavemente.

-Lo tendrás – susurro al ver como la sonrisa de Cruella se incrementaba – madre – término para cortar la comunicación, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y busca la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, para traer a su amada madre con él.

Porque él la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía… ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **El inicio de la extraña relación entre Mal y Jay, ellos casi se acuestan casi, para aclarar ellos se aman pero no como pareja es más como hermanos pero de igual manera de codependencia un poco enferma, porque si Jay literalmente haría lo que fuera por Mal, enserio lo que fuera o eso era antes ahora solo hay algo más importante para él.**

 **Notaron como Jay afirma que no es un violador y sin embargo en la mínima oportunidad viola a Carlos cada que le da la gana, sip un poco hipócrita pero en si es una señal más sobre su enfermiza relación.**

 **Ahí es donde paso la noche cuando Cameron estaba hechizado y dispuesto a todo para Jay, sip teniendo sexo con Freddy no lo juzguen él tiene necesidades y piensa mejor relajado.**

 **Más de Mal golpeando a Jay y Ben aprovechando la situación jajaja, todos están locos, locos, el único buena gente hasta ahora es Doug que casi no sale para no mancharlo jojojojo, Mientras que Ben y sus celos tal vez un poco infundados por Jay.**

 **Carlos ama a su madre, ella es todo lo que tiene y lo que alguna vez tendrá, este niño realmente está mal, me duele lo que voy a hacerle pero es necesario, no todos pueden ser salvados ni tener su final de cuentos de hadas.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un Chocolate?**

 **Algo den señales de vida joder!**


	18. Capítulo 18: El lugar donde pertenezco

**Capítulo 18: El lugar donde pertenezco.**

" **Un buen mentiroso sabe que la mentira más efectiva es siempre una verdad a la que se le ha sustraído una pieza clave" – Carlos Riuz Zafón.**

 _-Chicas necesito su –Cameron irrumpió dentro de la habitación de las chicas dese hace tiempo había aprendido una cosa, si no estaba cerrada con llave cualquiera de ellos podían entrar en el momento que quisiera lo aprendió a la mala cuando en su habitación tenía un momento de amor propio y Mal había entrado a interrumpir en el momento más vergonzoso de su corta vida - ¡diablos lo siento mucho! – el segundo momento ya que ahora estaba en medio de dos chicas semi desnudas que obviamente se manoseaban, resistió el impulso de señalar acusatoriamente al descubrir que tenía razón sobre la extraña relación de esas dos._

 _-¿Qué quieres Carlos? – Mal de mala gana se dio la vuelta para encararle Carlos tuvo que girar de inmediato su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que seguía mirándoles y tras cerrar la puerta volvió a mirar._

 _-Pueden ponerse algo de ropa – cerro los ojos mortificados porque Mal se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos en sostén sin ningún movimiento de querer vestirse._

 _-¿Te incomoda? No es como si no hubieras visto desnuda a Evie antes – respondió acusatoriamente y no, Cameron no había visto desnuda a Evie antes hasta ahora bueno solo en bra pero definitivamente Carlos parecía hacerlo - se de las pijamadas – y eso sonaba como una total amenaza de muerte, él iba a morir ahí a manos de Mal mientras esta estaba sin blusa, joder tal vez si fuera en otras circunstancias, nope cualquier circunstancia que involucre a Mal era de miedo no importa la ropa o falta de ella en la chica._

 _-De hecho Carlos nunca me vio desnuda, me gusta usar camisones – Evie de inmediato salió a su rescate por lo que Cameron volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarle agradecido solo que nuevamente vio como está aún seguía sin cubrirse y el carmín volvió a manchar su rostro._

 _-¿Van a vestirse o qué? – sonó realmente desesperado deseando que la tortura acabara porque si Evie era muy hermosa._

 _-¿Qué diablos quieres C? – Mal ni siquiera le hizo caso se limitó a acercarse más a él obligándole a levantar el rostro._

 _-O si me encontré con Uriel y Melody besándose lo cual es extraño porque hasta donde yo recuerdo él la odiaba de muerte – y empezó a relatar olvidando por un segundo la apariencia de las chicas hasta que nuevamente miro a Mal o mejor dicho su pecho y mejor se giró - así que me preguntaba ¿tienes algo que ver en eso? - ya dándoles la espalda era mucho más fácil para el hablar sí señor._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia – y aquello fue totalmente la respuesta que esperaba de Mal, nunca debió poner todas sus esperanzas en algo diferente._

 _-El hada madrina estaba ahí y se limitó a señalar su extraño comportamiento y luego me miro raro y hablo de raro acusatoriamente y yo solo – frunció la nariz al recordar como el hada madrina había tosido para separar a ambos jóvenes y luego preguntarle si de casualidad no veía eso extraño, obviamente la mujer sabía que algo muy raro pasaba y sospechaba de ellos o de Mal que era prácticamente lo mismo - ¡Hay santa virgen! – jadeo ya que había girado para mirar acusatoriamente a Mal y obligarle a hablar pero estas aún estaban sin playera de hecho Mal se había quitado el sostén completamente - ¿porque estas sin ropa ahora? – termino en un jadeo ahogado._

 _-¿Crees que mis pechos sean más pequeños que los de Evie? – ella pregunto en su lugar sosteniendo cada uno de sus pechos en sus manos y mirándole fijamente, aquello realmente no se lo esperaba._

 _-Definitivamente lo son – Evie quien ya se había puesto su blusa gracias a dios se acercó detrás de Mal y simplemente coloco sus manos sobre las de la chica que sostenía sus pechos desnudos._

 _-Hola estoy aquí – llamo la atención solo para recordarles que estaba en la habitación y definitivamente era un chico._

 _-No es como si te gustaran las niñas – así que eso era había escuchado chistes de eso de Sofía y Dove cuando iban de compras y el parecía tan entusiasmado por la idea, pero al parecer aquí era totalmente cierto era el amigo gay de las chicas, joder lo que era su suerte._

 _-Disculpa eh tenido sexo antes con chicas – respondió totalmente ofendido por que si era un dolor para su orgullo y hombría- eh visto a muchas chicas desnudas también._

 _-¿Y lo sabe Jay? - Evie levanto la mirada burlona en su dirección sin alejarse de Mal._

 _-No te dijo a ti cuando te jodio – y si tal vez se había pasado de la raya pero Evie empezaba a frustrarle y sabía que algo así le acarraría problemas con Mal solo esperaba que Jay no le odiara por eso._

 _-Carlos – la chica de inmediato se tensó soltándole el miedo en sus ojos le hizo arrepentirse - está mintiendo._

 _-Evie cállate lo sé – pero Mal lo desestimo, tomo el rostro de la chica y la obligo a mírale._

 _-Yo puedo explicarlo – susurro ella arrepentida - ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? – los ojos Mal brillaron verde por un instante algo que helo la sangre de Cameron - nadie toca mis cosas Evie._

 _-Yo mejor me voy – esa era su señal para salir, no quería estar en medio de lo que fuera que pasaba en ese instante pues la tensión en la habitación era fuerte._

 _-Quieto – justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta la voz autoritaria de Mal le detuvo - ahora ven aquí –Mal no necesitaba un hechizo no como Evie, Cameron sabia por experiencia personal que era mejor obedecerla al instante así que lo hizo - ahora serás el nuevo modelo de Evie, bien me voy Ben me espera - y sin decir nada más aquella chica se volvió a colocar la ropa tan rápidamente que apenas si lo registro._

 _-Pero C no tiene pechos – Cameron realmente miro confundido a Evie de toda la tensión del momento eso era lo único que le preocupaba ¿su falta de pecho?_

 _-Conoces mis medidas ya pensaras en algo – Mal ni siquiera le hizo el caso suficiente salió por la puerta y no miro detrás._

 _-¿Ropa? – y entonces todo hizo clic la ropa tirada por el cuarto, telas y pedazos de listones también así como la cinta métrica sobre la cama, todo se trataba de ropa._

 _-¿Pues qué rayos crees que hacíamos? – Evie levanto una ceja en su dirección causando que las mejillas de Cameron se pusieran rojas al recordar aquellos pensamientos - ¿enserio Carlos? –ahora ella le miraba ofendida - a diferencia de ti y Jay nuestra relación es muy diferente._

 _-Si claro, de dueño y objeto – murmuro molesto y solo porque le había causado un incómodo momento, él no sabía que las chicas gustaban de comparar sus pechos._

 _-Enserio cállate y ponte ese vestido – Evie solo rodo los ojos y señalo un vestido tirado en algún lugar de la habitación._

 _-No puedo tengo tarea de- y cada vez empezaba a acercarse más a la puerta, a la libertad a…_

 _-Si te vas le contare a Mal de la vez que nos quedamos en tu cuarto – ella lo amenazo destruyendo su escape, no sabía que paso en esa habitación, no tenía idea a lo que se refería pero si Evie había mirado con tanto miedo a Mal cuando menciono lo de ella y Jay sabía que nada bueno saldría de que esa chica se enterara de lo sucedido._

 _-Bien- murmuro mientras empezaba a desvestirse totalmente de mal humor deseando nunca a ver ido a advertirle al hada sobre la hada madrina, él no sabía que Evie había mentido pues nada había pasado entre Carlos y ella, pero este otro Carlos no lo sabía y Evie realmente necesitaba un modelo, los disfraces de Halloween no se iba a hacer solos._

 _Desde ese momento Evie ya está mucho más a gusto con este nuevo Carlos que nada, Mal ya lo había aceptado dentro de su extraña familia y Cameron, bueno el solo seguía preguntándose que más extrañas cosas viviría en ese mundo._

 _Nunca imagino de meses después estaría lamentándose por volver._

* * *

Cameron no había sido muy inteligente, dos semanas después de su regreso a su mundo Carlos descubrió porque de repente tenia tanto tiempo libre, porque aquél chico simplemente renuncio al Tourney y club de robótica, el muy idiota había entrado a la clase de danza, se enteró cuando fue regañado, cuando aquella profesora le llamo a la dirección y le pidió la razón por la que había abandonado la clase, no supo que decir, tratar de inventar una excusa no era conveniente por lo que simplemente dijo lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

Extrañaba a su madre, debió parecer muy patético y totalmente indefenso porque aquellas mujeres le miraron con lastima y comprensión, aun cuando ellas no entendía lo cruel que su madre podía ser el hada madrina pensó que estaba deprimido, la profesora de danza parecía menos enojada y tras unas palabras de consuelo le dejaron ir, no sin antes advertirle que tenía que regresar a clases o a Tourney lo que funcionara para el niño, el hada no quería que ninguno de los chicos de la isla estuviera fuera de las actividades extracurricular.

Carlos había aceptado, regreso a danza porque simplemente pensó que sería mucho más fácil que entrar a Tourney sobre todo ahora que Jay le miraba con cautela, que su "novio" le ignoraba todo el tiempo y ni le tocaba, posiblemente alguna chica había llamado su atención o mejor aún se empezaba aburrir de él, solo esperaba que no notara su brusco cambio o estaría en problemas.

Así es como se encontró caminando de regreso de la clase la cual por cierto no era nada fácil, su cuerpo podía soportarlo pero Carlos el cual no había recibido realmente ninguna lección no sabía ninguno de los pasos que la profesora le ordenaba hacer, con un dolor de cabeza y músculos el apenas si tomo su bolso y camino a su dormitorio con Dude siguiéndole de cerca, fue ahí donde un brazo extraño rodeo sus hombros.

Un chico moreno totalmente apuesto, muy apuesto le sonreía de oreja a oreja, aquel joven de rasgos árabe parecía iniciar una conversación casual como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, hablaba de lo mucho que lo extraño en las practicas, que no había estado ahí para animarle y de lo poco que lo veía en clase pero sobre todo le hablo sobre su "cita" perdida, Carlos no tenía ni idea de lo que este chico hablaba, hasta que recordó que ese otro chico había definitivamente tomado varias decisiones en su vida, este debía ser otro amante y decía otro porque al parecer un montón de personas si personas le saludaban con verdadero interés, algunos de ellos se ofrecían ayudarle en sus estudios y ahora esto lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, Cameron ese estúpido chico había buscado amantes a espaldas de Jay, esto no iba a gustarle y mucho menos Mal, esa debía ser la razón por la que el árabe lo ignoraba, joder él estaba muerto.

Ben noto a Cameron caminado dese lo lejos, desde hace unas semanas no lo había visto como siempre, sonriendo y riendo, incluso durante los desayunos parecía algo distraído y totalmente ajeno totalmente ignorante de Jay quien por cierto no paraba de vivírsela en el dormitorio de las chicas para su mala suerte, cuando al fin le vio caminar desde su clase de danza Azis corrió entusiasmado a saludar a un viejo amigo mucho antes de que Ben pudiera decir algo este ya lo tenía abrazado y hablando hasta por los codos, entonces lo vio, el pánico en los ojos de Cameron, sus músculos tensos al sentir a Azis pero sobre todo el terror puro cuando Jay levanto la mirada al verlos y simplemente se marchó sin hablarles.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, el rey marcho entonces hasta aquéllos dos chicos quito el brazo de Azis con un evidente manotazo que Azis confundió con un juego y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla del niño, este se estremeció mirándole con sorpresa, con nueva confusión y pánico, Ben se dio cuenta entonces, este no era Cameron, este era Carlos de Vil, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Carlos se sintió aliviado cuando la mano de aquél joven fue empujada lejos de su cuerpo algo que solo duro un segundo pues al siguiente Ben acunaba su mejilla, la mirada de Jay regreso a su memoria, estaba seguro que estaba muerto, Jay no le perdonaría algo así, Jay podía salir con quien quisiera pero ese ladrón era muy posesivo, seguramente lo molería a golpes antes de tomarle, le haría sangrar hasta mostrarle quien era su dueño, Carlos se estremeció ante esa visión se alejó de inmediata del rey y aun cuando escucho al otro joven decir su nombre el huyo, su fiel amigo no paraba de preguntarle porque estaba tan asustado.

Corrió tan rápido que no noto como aquella mano le detuvo, un fuerte brazo le empujo contra una pared y al segundo siguiente su perro era lanzado lejos, Gastón Segundo se cernía contra el totalmente fuera de sí, su corazón latió de prisa su terror era palpable, cuando aquella áspera mano se posó en su mejilla resistió el impulso de gritar, entonces estaba puesto de rodillas frente a la entrepierna del mayor y todo el pánico regreso.

El otro él solo había empeorado las cosas al dejarse tomar por tantas personas pues ahora ni siquiera estaba a salvo de los gemelos Gastón.

* * *

Había empezado con un disfraz, Ben aun mantuvo los planes de ir con todos los chicos a conseguir golosinas y lo que era más sensato organizar una fiesta donde todos podían lucir sus disfraces, Carlos no quería ir, no tenía ganas de socializar con nadie, aun buscaba la manera de ir por su madre, nunca lograría romperla barrera otra vez, no ahora que la habían reforzado, entonces Ben anuncio que dicha fiesta se daría en el castillo y el acepto, por que recordaba la forma que llegaron ahí, la limosina y sobre todo el botón que abría la barrera de la isla, si estaba cerca del castillo él podía obtenerla, hacerse con ella e ir por su madre esa misma noche, nadie lo notaria mientras todos celebraran esa estúpida fiesta.

Así que ahí estaba en la habitación de las chicas cambiándose aquel atuendo, sus short mucho más cortos y completamente rojos, aquel molesto corsé que abrazada y esterilizaba su figura, esas horrorosas medias hasta arriba de la rodilla justo donde terminaban los short con aquellas botas y la aburrida capa roja, él se negó efectivamente a llevar la canasta llena de flores que Evie casi le quería obligar a usar.

Cuando Jay le vio casi se atraganta, pues por un instante aquel niño batió sus largas pestañas en su dirección haciendo aquel adorable puchero recordándole tanto a Cameron, el corazón del árabe se estrujo tan fuerte al darse cuenta que nunca más volvería a verlo, que no tendría lo que alguna vez tendría con él, pues Jay no quería a Carlos, por eso le había estado ignorado, él no quería solo algún chico para joder no él quería eso mismo que tenía Ben y Mal, él quería amor, así como ridículo que sonaba envidia incluso a Evie y Doug, pero ahora, con Cameron de vuelta a su hogar Jay no tenía nada, solo esta él ese chico que nunca podría amarle, Jay quiso negarse a continuar un minuto más junto a Carlos pero Evie le había obligado, su disfraz a juego solo funcionaria si estaba los dos y Mal creía que una fiesta era lo que necesitaban para relajarse, así que se puso sus pantalones negros totalmente pegados al cuerpo, aquella camisa de cuero también oscura que dejaba a la vista sus brazos y aquellas estúpidas orejas de lobo las cuales junto con la cola tenían un hechizo para reflejar todas las emociones de Jay haciéndolo más realista.

Al menos se divirtió cuando vio a Mal enfundada en lo que era un traje de la princesa Aurora, si Evie había disfrazado a Mal como la mujer a la que su madre hechizo simplemente hilarante y lo fue a un más cuando Ben entro por la puerta como una versión masculina de Maléfica, ver al joven rey en un traje totalmente pegado al cuerpo de cuero y en colores oscuros junto con su larga capa fue sensacional, pero verlo con aquellos cuernos fue la cereza del pastel lo cual mejoro aún más cuando Audrey entro disfrazada de príncipe quien sorprendida miro a Mal y a Ben.

-Dijiste que Ben seria mi madre – gruño ella mirando Evie que solo la ignoro, al parecer había engañado a la princesa y esta se había disfrazado como su padre solo para ir a la par de Ben simplemente hilarante.

La fiesta no fue en el castillo ni los chicos llegaron a pedir dulces, no fue que Ben no quisiera, él les había empujado fuera de la limosina y explicado como caminarían por la calle mezclándose con los demás para pedir dulces, ellos simplemente se negaron, de hecho Mal se negó rotundamente a que algún adulto la mirara así y Jay le hizo segunda cuando noto que todos aquellos que pedían dulces no eran más que niños pequeños y definidamente ellos ya no lo eran.

Ben lo vio, logro descifrar aquel porte osco de Jay, la mirada agresiva de Mal y la fría pero estoico rostro de Evie, así como el nerviosismo evidente de Carlos, esos chicos no se sentían cómodos, Ben pudo observar entonces otra más de las consecuencias de crecer en la isla, porque aquellos niños realmente estaban avergonzados, temerosos, tristes, porque aquí podían ver la gran diferencia de su mundo y el de Auradon.

Ellos nunca tuvieron esa clase de cosas, esa seguridad de poder divertirse con tanta alegría, aquellos jóvenes habían sido empujados desde pequeños a crecer, a convertirse en adultos para sobrevivir, pues solo el más apto podía pasar más allá de la niñez, muchos de los niños nacidos en la isla no lo lograban, ellos sucumbían ante aquel peligroso y toxico ambiente, muchos eran asesinados o simplemente morían de hambre, incluso Carlos el cual parecía todo un milagro por sobrevivir era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta la pubertad.

El rey de Auradon por primera vez desde que había traído a esos niños sintió verdadera lástima por ellos, por que al principio solo eran un fin, una forma de traer a el objeto de su deseo, por que hablarles era solo una obligación social, por que definitivamente solo les mantenía alrededor por Mal y para obtener información, pero ahora, tras descifrar aquellas mascaras en sus rostros Ben pudo ver todo el dolor que alguna vez sufrieron, por primera vez en la vida Ben quiso ayudar realmente a los inocentes niños de la isla que aún seguían viviendo ahí.

Ellos viajaron en limosina, dieron varias vueltas por la ciudad entre gritos, escandalizando las calles mientras devoraban los dulces que esta obviamente tenia para gastar el tiempo antes de la fiesta, la cual resulta no sería en el castillo, sus padres decidieron negarse cuando descubrieron que no era una simple reunión sino más bien una fiesta donde toda la escuela y más estaban invitados.

La fiesta resulto ser en la escuela donde a nadie pareció importarle, nadie que no fuera Carlos de vil, aquel pecosos estaba enojado, su oportunidad de sacar a su madre fue simplemente robada, porque en cuanto la limosina se paró y ellos bajaron esta se alejó para no volver.

No cabe decir que estuvo de malas todo el tiempo ignorando a todos y todo tanto así que cuando vio a Azis, el príncipe atractivo que siempre quería tocarle ante cualquier oportunidad rehuyó a su mirada y escapo. Carlos no sabe por qué lo hizo, estaba tal vez asustado, su madre le mataría por romper su promesa pues ya había quedado con ella para escapar esa noche, tal vez fue la ansiedad de saber lo que le esperaba o simplemente la costumbre a ser usado de tal forma que simplemente lo busco.

Cuando un chico le tomo por detrás de las caderas y susurro lo sexy que lucía Carlos cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, ni siquiera vio su rostro, no abrió sus ojos en ningún momento, no cuando ese tipo le empujaba contra una pared para besarle, no cuando le levanto de los muslos y se froto contra él, no cuando susurro lo buen chico que era, Carlos solo se aferró a ese toque, a ese amor falso efímero que sentía al ser usado.

Jay lo vio, Azis le estaba molesta por perder a su caperucita por lo que el árabe de mala gana lo busco entre gruñidos molestos se aseguraría de mantenerlo vigilado aún era familia, o algo parecido, cuando lo vio, cuando vio a otro chico aferrarse al pequeño niño, cuando escucho los jadeos de Carlos, cuando miro aquella escena que tanto dolor debió causarle simplemente se rompió.

Pero luego nada.

Jay sintió la traición, había dolor en sus ojos por aquello pero él no sentía nada, lo hubo por un segundo al imaginar a Cameron pero desapareció al recordar que era Carlos, porque Jay ya no sentía nada para el niño, no había deseo, no había lujuria, ni siquiera las enormes ganas de mantenerlo a salvo que alguna vez sintió, mucho menos amor.

Aquel chico simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo iba a terminar con esa estúpida relación de una vez por todas, no quería un remplazo, no una ilusión o una relación falsa, no, Jay quería algo real, era posible que nunca podría volver a ver a Cameron que jamás encontraría a alguien que amara con tanta pasión como a él, pero Jay quería tener algo lo más parecido al amor, no esto, así que lo conseguiría, dejaría a Carlos para buscar al menos alguna felicidad para sí mismo aun cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Mal y rogarle por dejarle ser libre.

El simplemente no podía seguir con esa farsa, no después de Cameron.

Días después Carlos al fin se sentía con la verdadera confianza para enfrentar a su madre, sabía que era una estupidez ignorarla por tanto tiempo pero bueno se había acostado con un desconocido justo en una fiesta en las narices de Jay y este no se había enterado, al menos el chico con el que se acostó estaba tan ebrio que no recordaba su rostro lo cual era bueno porque eso significaba que Jay nunca se enteraría y el jamás sería asesinado.

Así que tres días después aún seguía con miedo de enfrentar a su madre por lo que debía buscar la manera de hacerla feliz, fue ahí cuando lo vio, o mejor dicho la escucho un ladrido, era suave y tranquilo totalmente feliz, un hermosos dálmata no más grande que Dude ladraba felizmente junto a Nita, él lo conocía, también al cachorro esta había intentado hacerse su amiga poco después de la coronación pero Carlos simplemente la alejo por miedo.

Ahora sin embargo sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a tan hermosos cachorro, había crecido lo suficiente y su madre siempre tuvo una debilidad por los dálmatas, a su lado leyendo sus pensamientos Dude simplemente gruño, ladro en desaprobación y definitivamente le dijo que lo que pensaba era una locura.

Al día siguiente manchas el dálmata de Anita desapareció, lo mejor fue que nadie dudo de él.

Jay había hablado con Mal, el literalmente se plantó enfrente de la chica y le pidió, no, suplico dejarle libre, le pidió mirándose totalmente vulnerable librarlo de su carga y dejarle buscar lo que ella tenía, "Solo quiero un poco de felicidad Mal, algo de lo que tú tienes con Ben" había pedido mirando al hada, dispuesto a aceptar toda su ira por simplemente querer destruir a su familia, pero Mal le había sorprendido, ella solo suspiro miro el anillo en su mano aquel que Ben le había dado y mientras jugueteaba con el asistió.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca Mal dudo, aquélla chica simplemente miro a Jay a los ojos, frente a ella estaba el, aquel niño que se levantó para protegerla cuando apenas era un chiquillo justo después de gruñirle que no era su sirviente, vio al chico cuya sonrisa siempre parecía esconder segundas intenciones para los demás, vio al joven con el que creció y llego a confiar su vida, ella vio a Jay el chico que rompió su propia muñeca sin dudarlo al caer solo para detenerse y protegerla con su cuerpo del impacto, Mal vio frente a si al joven que se negó a tomar su virginidad, vio a aquel cuerpo que se tensó al rozar las cicatrices en su espalda con los dedos, ella vio al verdadero Jay en aquel momento.

Cuando aquellas últimas palabras salieron de sus labios Mal asintió sin dudarlo, aquel "por favor" sonaba tan desesperado, tan anhelante, ella vio al primer chico importante en su vida y simplemente no pudo negárselo, porque ella sabía que Jay aceptaría su palabra como ley, que ante su negativa volvería a brazos de Carlos y le llevaría, que fingiría toda una vida de felicidad al lado de ese niño solo si ella se lo ordenaba, porque Jay siempre hizo lo que fuera por ella, por eso asintió, le dejo ir y en cuanto ella accedió pudo ver como algo nuevamente brillaba en los ojos del árabe.

Mal jugueteo aún más con su anillo aquel que Ben le había dado ya hace tiempo, espero hasta que los pasos de Jay se perdieron en la lejanía y miro hacia la venta, en completo silencio observo, las parejas que ahí afuera sonreían, vio pasar a los estudiantes, a los chicos que convivían con los niños villanos, a caras conocidas y desconocidas, vio todo y nada a la vez, ella soltó un suspiro al fin tomando una decisión.

-Traigamos a Cameron de vuelta – y aquello no fue una propuesta, fue un total hecho, Evie que se mantuvo al margen de todo simplemente sonrió verdaderamente emocionada.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías – su rostro se ilumino con verdadera felicidad, mientras corría a buscar aquel libro, el que usaron para despertar a Carlos la primera vez, el que contenía magia oscura.

Puede que aquellas chicas vivieran en Auradon, que ambas tuvieran a su lado a una persona totalmente buena y que simplemente no se dedicaran a hacer el mal, pero eso no significaba que fueran santas, Evie era egoísta, educada desde pequeña a cumplir sus caprichos como una princesa no dudo en asentir a traer a Cameron al chico que realmente había llegado a estimar, por su parte Mal era demasiado arrogante, deseosa de controlarlo todo y siempre hacer su voluntad se dijo que daría felicidad a Jay, ella traería aquella sonrisa, aquel brillo en sus ojos que solo había conseguido con Cameron, porque este chico simplemente les hizo mejores, porque él pudo ver dentro de cada uno de ellos y ayudarles a quitar aquél enorme peso de encima, porque sin él Evie jamás hubiera encontrado la confianza, Mal nunca se había permitido amar y Jay, aquel pobre chico nunca hubiera llenado el vacio en su interior que inútilmente intentaba llenar con baratijas inútiles.

Ella sabía que no era justo para Carlos, que simplemente era hacerlo a un lado, pero eran egoístas y en ese momento todo lo que querían eran a su familia reunida, lamentablemente Cameron ahora tenía el lugar de Carlos.

* * *

Mal le había dado libre vía para terminar con Carlos, para rasgar posiblemente la familia a la cual se habían aferrado desde el principio y poder curarse, Jay casi la besa en ese momento, por eso estaba buscándole desesperadamente, buscando al niño que simplemente no amaba para terminar aquella absurda relación, aun se aseguraría de mantenerlo a salvo, aun lo vería como su familia y por supuesto que aun cuidarían que no muriera, lo cual dudaban ya que no parecía pasar nada de eso.

Por más que busco no lo encontró en los lugares donde debería de hecho le encontró en el bosque, aquel lugar apartado donde Carlos solía probar todos sus experimentos con riesgo a explotar, temeroso a las represalias del hada madrina, hace meses que no había estado ahí, no desde Cameron y sin embargo pudo encontrar el lugar completamente aun cuando estaba algo oculto y apartado de todos, ahí fue donde lo vio aun que realmente primero lo escucho.

-Cállate Dude – Jay escucho el murmullo suave en medio del bosque, aquel de Carlos totalmente asustado - tu no lo entiendes hago esto para salvarnos, si hago esto por mamá ella tal vez nos perdone – y aquello realmente le alarmo, escucho como Dude parecía lloriquear cada vez más al pequeño niño como intentando convencerlo de algo - ¡CALLATE! – y un fuerte golpe se escuchó, Jay alcanzo a escuchar el chillido de un pequeño perro - no, lo siento – y la voz del niño parecía culpable, Jay había visto como Carlos había golpeado al perro para que este callara, aun dándole de espaldas - vuelve aquí – pidió Carlos pero aquél perrito simplemente se alejó asustado corriendo en dirección a la escuela sin siquiera prestar atención a Jay - lo siento tanto –susurro el niño mirando el sendero por donde la pequeña criatura desapareció, cuando los dedos ensangrentados del niño dejaron caer aquella daga Jay se congelo en su lugar temiendo lo peor.

-¿Carlos? – salió entonces desde la espesura del bosque - ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? – miro con horror aquella escena, un dálmata completamente inerte yacía a sus pies totalmente abierto del estómago hasta la cola listo para arrancarle la piel.

-Suéltame Jay- aquel árabe no dudo, detuvo al chico de seguir cortando la piel, le detuvo de seguir cometiendo esa locura - tu no lo entiende ninguno lo hace – el niño lloraba jadeante golpeando su pecho con las manos ensangrentadas.

-Mierda – gruño Jay al descubrir el propósito de eso, Carlos intentaba hacerse con la piel del cachorro, la locura de Cruella le había alcanzado finalmente, el niño sollozante seguía gritando, llamando a su madre, diciéndole que lo sentía, pidiéndole a Jay que le devolviera su chuchillo para hacer las orejeras que le darían el amor de aquella madre, el no soltó dicha arma sin embargo se alejó de Carlos totalmente horrorizado, le empujo para que este se detuviera en sus propios pies suplicante, Jay pensó totalmente en buscar a Mal, más cuando iba a darse vuelta Carlos soltó un jadeo de dolor y se desvaneció.

Jay apenas si logro atraparle, aquel niño totalmente inconsciente en sus brazos aún tenían sangre en las manos, sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevo a la enfermería, invento una historia a la enfermera para que esta le atendiera e ignorara la sangre que el insista venia de la nariz del pequeño antes de desmayarse.

No tardo en llamar a Mal, en hacerle saber que era necesario ir a buscarle a la enfermería, ella llego de inmediato, la enfermera simplemente les saco de la habitación para evitar hacer demasiado ruido.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – Mal pregunto totalmente tranquila pues el pánico en los ojos era evidente en Jay.

-Él lo mato Mal – la voz de Jay vacilo - a manchas – susurro sacando de entre sus ropas el cuchillo con el que el niño había sacrificado al animal - Carlos mato a un perro – Jay miro a la hada completamente desesperado, asustado por las consecuencias de esto.

-Mierda – Evie murmuro ante sus palabras mirando la sangre en el cuchillo no queriendo creerlo.

-Traigamos a Cameron ahora –en su lugar Mal miro a la puerta de la habitación donde Carlos dormía por dos segundo antes de volver a mirar Jay y simplemente aceptar lo inevitable.

-Hay que despertarlo entonces – Evie saco el hechizo que ya habían memorizado pero aun así lo empujo al pecho de Mal para que esta trajera de vuelta a Cameron.

-No – el hada descarto la idea de inmediato – esta vez no funcionara, no así – y ella simplemente cerró los ojos, dejo que su magia reconociera a Carlos y verifico sus sospechas – Carlos está muriendo si traemos a Cameron a su cuerpo entonces morirá.

-¿Mal? – Jay le miro dudosos no queriendo tener esperanzas.

-Le traeremos por completo, en su cuerpo – sentencio el hada.

-Necesitamos más tiempo, buscar un hechizo Mal no podemos simplemente – Evie de inmediato descarto la idea.

-Si esperamos más enviaran a Carlos a la isla – Y Jay enfrento a Evie cruzándose de brazos sabiendo bien que entonces perderían su oportunidad.

-Bien –Mal asintió y sin escuchar a la enfermera entro para tomar un par de cabellos del niño en la cama – traigamos a nuestro Cameron – sentencio para salir en busca de una solución.

Mal regreso al lugar del incidente, donde el cuerpo de inerte de aquél cachorro ya empezaba a oler pésimo, donde la muerte parecía presagiar algo horrendo, ella solo suspiro sabiendo que traer a Cameron al cuerpo de Carlos no era una opción, ella realmente no sabía que tan malo estaba ese niño, si la muerte era posible ante el estado tan débil de Carlos pero al ver aquello, al saber que la locura de Cruella ya era parte del pecoso no quiso arriesgarse, no cuando podía afectar de forma negativa la mente de Cameron.

Así que no tomarían su cuerpo, no tratarían de regresar el alma de Cameron, no si hacían eso corrían el riesgo de que Carlos regresara, ese niño encontraría la manera de volver solo para estar con su sicótica madre, por lo que tendrían que traer a Cameron por completo, tendrían que ir a ese mundo y convencer al chico de abandonarlo todo, tendrían que…

-Esto definitivamente se va a notar – la voz de Ben a sus espaldas le saco de sus pensamientos, aquél perrito, Dude ladraba a su lado pues había logrado dar con el rey y hacerse entender para ser llevado hasta ahí, él no pensaba encontrar nada grave y sin embargo el cadáver de un dálmata y su novia frente a este realmente era algo – Nita va a estar desconsolable.

-Ben- Mal sintió un poco de pánico por primera vez, pero aquel rey solo suspiro tomo al perro en sus brazos para que este dejara de temblar al ver a un hermano canino muerto – Carlos no…

-Solo dime que has pensado como parar esto – la detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Traeremos a Cameron- fue su única respuesta y el rey asintió entrego entonces el perro a la chica que sorprendida por las reacciones de su novio accedió sin renegar- Ben- intento nuevamente.

-Encárgate de Dude o podría delatarle – en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de boca del joven aquel perro se empezó a preocupar intentando zafarse del agarre de la hada – y Mal, la muerte de dos perros sería demasiado entiendes- continuo mientras se doblaba las mangas de su traje para evitar ensuciarse – voy a encargarme de esto vete – y el hada asintió, se alejó de ahí con el perrito que gruñía intentando alejarse con temor de salir lastimado.

Dude no recibió daño alguno, Mal borro de su memoria todo el incidente, para el pequeño perro paseaba con Carlos por el bosque cuando este se desmayó y fue a buscar a Ben, no había nada más en su pequeña memoria, Ben se encargó de desaparecer el cuerpo de manchas, de borrar cualquier huella y evidencia así como rastro de la sangre del perro y cuando vio a Nita llorando des consolablemente por la pérdida de su amigo él se limitó a acercarse y asegurarle que lo encontrarían pronto.

Ben siempre fue un magnifico actor tanto así que había engañado hasta a su novia todo ese tiempo, aquello solo pareció agradarle más al hada que feliz acepto aquél lado de su novio, el facilito todo para que esta estuviera feliz, consiguió los ingredientes, encontró los amuletos, se aseguró de mantener a Carlos dormido durante el tiempo necesario.

Fueron días tortuosos, días en los que Jay pasaba al lado de la cama de Carlos simplemente susurrándole, pidiéndole a Cameron volver, Mal insistía en que entre ellos había una conexión y de alguna manera Carlos logro usarla para regresar con ellos, ella no entendía bien que fue el intenso deseo de Carlos por ver a Cruella lo que le envió de regreso y como Cameron al fin había estado tan relajado en presencia de Jay simplemente no pudo pelear de vuelta.

Así que Jay solía pasar las tardes aferrándose a su mano y llamando a Cameron mientras Carlos dormía, le pedía volver a él, Evie simplemente susurraba palabras de consuelo, le contaba lo mal que lo pasaban y cuanto lo extrañaban, las pocas veces que Mal lo visitaba simplemente le exigía dejar de ser un cobarde y volver y Ben aquél rey simplemente le pedía un último favor, hacer feliz a su novia con su presencia.

Tardaron mucho, demasiado en encontrar el hechizo correcto, magia negra muy poderosa con demasiados riesgos, la primera vez que la usaron Evie y mal quedaron transportadas en un mundo completamente diferente, solo duro unos minutos pero aquellas dos chicas pronto se vieron alrededor de un montón de personas llevando luces y cables.

Evie lo reconoció de inmediato un set de filmación, ella había investigado sobre actuación cuando Jay le había contado sobre Cameron ser uno y ella podía decir que fácilmente eso era un simple set, notaron como uno de los asistentes simplemente les sonrió y otro más les llamo por nombres extraños sobre saltándolas, cuando una mujer les pidió ir cambiarse para la próxima escena ellas simplemente asintieron y se alejaron.

-Sofía, Dove las eh estado buscando – una voz completamente familiar las desconcertó giraron con brusquedad para ver al otro yo de Jay, ellas sabían sobre él, sobre todos en aquél extraño mundo y sin embargo todo era simplemente abrumador, porque ese chico obviamente no era su Jay, en primera la altura estaba mal, así como la cabellera totalmente abundante en su cabeza y la falta de percin en su ceja, Mal dudaba que aquel chico tuviera aquel tatuaje en su espalda, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que su brillante sonrisa era cálida y totalmente libre de aquello que hacía temblar a cualquiera que mirara a Jay- wow se cambiaron muy rápido – dijo confundido el chico- podía jurar que… en fin – desestimo – escuche que hay rosquillas por allá vamos antes de que se terminen – señalo en una dirección pero aquellas chicas solo se tensaron más al escucharle Evie entonces se aferró a la mano de Mal cuando detrás de él falso Jay Doug o menor dicho no-Doug caminaba como si nada- ¿estás bien Sofía ? – y aquel chico toco la mejilla de la joven quien de inmediato fue jalada de su alcance por la hada-estas helada-dijo totalmente sorprendido porque si el clima era algo fresco pero las chicas siempre estaban tibias esto era simplemente extraño.

-Las rosquillas – le recordó el hada entre dientes y entonces la brillante sonrisa de aquel falso Jay regreso para encaminarse lejos de ahí.

Suspirando aliviadas caminaron un par de pasos más cuando lo vieron a Carlos o mejor dicho Cameron vestía un atuendo idéntico a Carlos y sin embargo podían reconocerlo aquel era su Cameron, mas antes de que pudieran buscarle Evie fue empujada por Mal a los mismos arbustos por donde había llegado, el hechizo no duraba lo suficiente, ellas tenían que regresar o corrían el riesgo que quedar atrapadas en un mundo sin magia.

Había sido un éxito, lograron encontrar a Cameron y sobretodo saber que podían tocarle y así traerle de vuelta, con nuevos ánimos Jay volvió a pedirle a un inerte Carlos que por favor regresara con él, suplico a través de ese niño para que Cameron volviera, sin saberlo, en su mundo aquel chico era consumido por la locura.

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? – luego de semanas en lograr perfeccionar el hechizo y de asegurarse de que este durara lo suficiente para darles el tiempo que necesitaban, aquel rey quiso intervenir.

-Te necesito aquí Ben – Mal intento calmarle, tranquilizar a su novio mientras movían a Carlos de la enfermería, pues al llevar tantos días inconsciente estaban pensando en llevarlo al hospital por lo que Ben se había convertido en la niñera oficial de su cuerpo - Evie lo encontrara con ayuda de su espejo que al parecer funciona allá y Jay debe ir, podíamos necesitarlo – continuo acercándose nuevamente a Carlos y cortando un mechón de sus cabellos – si algo sale mal tu eres el único que podría traernos de vuelta – señalo para terminar de convencerlo.

-Será mejor que nada salga mal entonces- dijo entre molesto y resignado asintiendo a su novia que simplemente le sonreía.

-Claro Benny boo – termino ella besándole suavemente en sus labios y salir de la habitación, dejando a un Rey con un niño inconsciente en su cama.

En medio del bosque alejados lo más posible de la escuela pero sin estarlo al mismo tiempo aquellos tres chicos se preparaban para lo inevitable, traer de vuelta a un miembro de su familia.

-Tal vez esto es un error – Jay susurro mientras Mal repasaba nuevamente el hechizo preparándose mentalmente.

-¿Jay? – Evie alejo la mirada de su espejo mágico para ver a Jay quien parecía totalmente dudar de la decisión.

-¿Y si él no quiere regresar? – soltó al fin sus inseguridades- es muy egoísta de nuestra parte- continuo alejándose de aquel circulo que entre los tres formaban, rompiendo aquélla formación - él tenía amigos, una vida – repitió recordando cada una de las conversaciones en donde Cameron simplemente comenzaría a parlotear sobre su mundo, sobre cosas que su otro yo hacía, sobre los ensayos y su vida en cámaras - su madre no era Cruella- sobre su madre sobre toda su familia - tal vez no deberíamos – termino en un susurro, porque realmente era muy egoísta, demasiado cruel arrancarle de su vida pacifica para traerle aquí, Cameron era feliz en su mundo toda su vida, todo lo que conocía estaba ahí en ese mundo donde no había tenido que vivir ninguna de esas horribles experiencias, él no tenía la necesidad de ser arrastrado lejos de los seres que amaba, Cameron no tenía ninguna necesidad de regresar para Jay, no a un chico demasiado roto que jamás le merecería, aquel joven era como una brillante luz y Jay solo era la peste negra.

-Iremos por él – Mal gruño leyendo todas y cada una de las inseguridades Jay, de aquel joven tan importante para ella, y simplemente no iba a dejarlo así, no cuando ese niño significaba la felicidad para el árabe.

-¡No! – grito Jay retrocediendo más pasos - le prometí que no lo obligaría a nada, que nunca le haría daño – gruño ahora el mirando a Mal con sus ojos hechos rendijas - no voy a traerle – siseo enseñando si lengua bifurcada en una advertencia- no le alejare de su familia – se cruzó de brazos totalmente amenazante enfrentándose a Mal por primera vez en la vida, rehusándose a seguirle ciegamente como siempre, a su vez los ojos brillantes de Mal resplandecieron en ira, furia pura por verse retada por aquel joven.

-Que él nos diga eso entonces – pero Evie logro romper toda aquella tensión, aquélla chica simplemente volvió a guardar su espejo en su bolso y arreglando su cabello hablo.

-¿Evie?- Mal gruño a ella, ante lo que parecía ser un intento fallido de convencer a Jay.

-Jay tiene razón no podemos obligarle – explico la chica ganándose el favor de Jay que parecía relajarse un poco ante sus palabras - él tiene toda una vida en su mundo obligarle a abandonarla por nuestro egoísmo no es bueno – continuo mirando a Mal que simplemente se cruzó de brazos molesta - no vamos a hacer lo mismo que con Carlos.

-Él no es Carlos – de inmediato Jay gruño otra vez, pues el simple hecho de que Evie hablara de su niño hermoso como un reemplazo de Carlos no le gusto tantito.

-No dije que lo fuera pero – sin hacer caso al amenazante chico que parecía querer lanzarse contra ella hablo con suavidad - será una despedida, nunca pudiste hacerlo verdad, decirle adiós- le miro con aquella tranquilidad y suave sonrisa sabiendo muy bien que una vez que Jay viera al niño su egoísmo le impediría dejarle, abandonarle y que apresar de todo lo tendrían de vuelta - bien, iremos y pondremos la decisión para él – regreso la mirada a Mal que realmente parecía pensarlo - si aun así quiere quedarse respetaremos eso, pero al menos…

-Diremos adiós – termino Mal por ella asintiendo, Jay tardo un segundo tal vez dos en pensar aquello y suspirando entro nuevamente a aquél circulo para realizar aquel viaje.

Mal asintió cuando ellos estaban en posición tomo el mechón de cabello de Carlos y los lanzo al aire, murmuro entonces un hechizo bajo lo suficiente para hacer su ojos brillar y dejo que la magia le envolviera, bruma verdosa les cubrió entonces, Jay no pudo evitarlo pero contuvo el aliento cuando esta se hizo cada vez más densa y de pronto un frio intenso le calo los huesos entonces el piso a sus pies se desvaneció.

Uno a uno cayeron al suelo, Jay fue el primero en aterrizar apenas si sin caerse lo cual hubiera sido más efectivo si Mal no hubiera caído en su espalda seguida de Evie quien gritaba sin poder evitarlo, aquello fue muy doloroso pues dos cuerpos cayeron contra su Columna sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y su cabeza sintiendo como todo su cuerpo quedo contra la tierra debajo de él.

-¿Qué diablos Mal? – gruño escupiendo la tierra que había entrado a su boca mientras esperaba a que las chicas se dignaran a bajarse de su espalda.

-El portal está ahí arriba no es mi culpa – señalo Mal quien empujo a Evie con cero delicadeza porque su codo se estaba incrustando en su abdomen.

-¿Cómo regresaremos por él? – Evie reprimió un quejido al ser aventada al suelo pero de igual manera regresando su vista al mismo tiempo de Jay donde en lo alto de aquel árbol un pequeño vórtice purpura se formaba.

-Saltaremos desde el techo – señalo aquel edificio Mal sacudiéndose el polvo cuando al fin se levantó y pateando suavemente a Jay para que este se levantara, Jay no tardo en levantarse entre gruñidos inconformes espantando la mano de Evie quien preocupada se acercaba para dar su ayuda, pero el chico solo gruño a ella y se cruzó de brazos observando el edificio enorme nada de lo que esas chicas dijeron que había visto la última vez pues definitivamente eso no parecía nada a la escuela.

-Esto es – frunció su nariz cuando al fin pudo ver aquella placa en los costados de la entrada.

-Hospital psiquiátrico – Murmuro Evie totalmente horrorizada - es una prisión definitivamente vamos a sacarle de aquí – sentencio olvidando su plan sobre "dejarle" elegir, pues de ningún modo iba a dejar a ahí a Cameron, no cuando sabía que ese lugar solo mataría su alma lentamente, este lugar definitivamente lo volvería como Cruella.

-Jay – Mal de inmediato detuvo al chico que ya buscaba la manera de abrir la puerta para entrar – ven aquí – ordeno a aquel que simplemente rodo los ojos pero se acercó de todas formas, entonces Mal murmuro nuevamente un hechizo golpeando su nariz con sus dedos para después hacer lo mismo con Evie y ella.

-¿Qué diablos fue es eso? – gruño confundido siendo ignorado por Evie quien ya buscaba en su espejo mágico a Cameron.

-Un hechizo - dijo como si no hubiera sido obvio - no queremos ser vistos – señalo entonces una de las cámaras que les apuntaban – o ser confundidos con nuestros dobles – abrió la puerta entonces con otro nuevo hechizo – sería demasiado problema.

Y Jay se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras sostenía la puerta abierta tras aprender su lección sobre no patearlas cuando Mal las puede abrir para que aquellas dos chicas entraran cómodamente, no les resulto extraño que los pasillos estuvieran casi vacios pues parecía ser un horario alto tarde, si algún guardia se enfrentaba en su camino estos simplemente no les vieron, Mal hechizo a uno de ellos para que este les abriera las puertas en los diferentes niveles cuando al fin dieron con Cameron él fue el único que si podía verles pues aquel hechizo era selectivo, en las cámaras de seguridad solo se veía a Cameron hablando con el viento.

Cuando aquel chico salto en brazos de Jay, Mal se aseguró de usar una ilusión para el cuerpo de aquel niño, al menos hasta que enviaran uno real.

* * *

-¿Qué aremos con él? – el rey Ben pregunto cuando al fin su novia se reunió con él.

-Enviarlo al único lugar al que se me ocurre – ella no perdió el tiempo entrando de inmediato a la habitación empujo a Ben para ver al niño en la cama.

-¿Mal? – Ben se acercó temeroso sin entender bien la situación.

-Ellos necesitaran un cuerpo, nosotros tenemos uno de sobra – explico sonriendo a su novio que parecía medio entenderle.

-Ellos ni siquiera se parecen – continuo Ben pues Mal le había hablado de Cameron luego de su viaje de prueba y realmente notarían ciertas diferencias, como los afilados dientes, o el cabello.

-Lo harán – sonrió sacando de entre su bolsillo un par de cabellos negros – adiós Carlos – y tras decir esto dejo caer ambos cabellos al pequeño cuerpo tendido en la cama murmurando algún viejo hechizo, cuando termino simplemente pintó los símbolos necesarios y volvió a murmurar palabras indescifrables para Ben, el cuerpo simplemente desaprecio después de eso.

No muy lejos de ahí en otra habitación Cameron volvía a vestir las ropas de Carlos mientras Jay asistía sonriente acercándose por detrás para acariciar sus cabellos.

-Realmente son suaves – murmuro el árabe – tenía razón eres precioso Babe y tu piel – continuo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad – quisiera que pudieras quedarte así.

-Yo también pero es necesario el disfraz – sonrió Cameron tomando su mano y llevándole a la puerta – vamos, vayamos a que Mal me convierta en Carlos de Vil.

Y aquellos dos chicos salieron entre risas para llegar al cuarto de Ben donde Mal simplemente murmuro más palabras sobre Cameron y ante sus ojos todo en el cambio, su piel se hizo más pálida, sus dientes se afilaron y sus cabellos emblanquecieron, otra vez era Carlos, cuando Jay lo miro asintió feliz.

-Perfecto – murmuro Jay ante la mirada de todos que solo asentían – simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Creo que fue un capitulo muy largo, en un mundo perfecto como el de la peli Carlos y Cameron se quedarían como "hermanos" en el mundo de descendientes y hubieran sido felices, en un mundo a un más perfecto Carlos hubiera llegado al mundo real y se hubiera enamorado de Boo boo y ser feliz con él mientras Cameron lo era con Jay, pero mis fics nunca son mundos perfectos, perdónenme realmente por lo que viene.**

 **Bien como notaran la primera parte está situada justo después de que todos admiten que Cameron no es Carlos pero siguen fingiendo que lo es, obviamente antes de Halloween, no sé si todas las chicas comparen sus senos desnudos siempre leía en los fic que los chicos comparar sus penes y me pareció curioso no sé si es verdad, Uriel es obviamente el hijo de Úrsula, él tiene un odio enorme hacia Melodí por culpa de su madre y su tía morgana por eso Cameron lo menciona tal más adelante diré como estuvo la cosa, sé que Úrsula ya tiene una hija oficial pero como este fic estaba pensado mucho antes de que se hiciera oficial pues simplemente me vale y aquí tiene un hijo carajo para que se junte con Melodi.**

 **Carlos regresa a su mundo y encuentra todo cambiado, el cree que Cameron empezó a acostarse con todo el mundo simplemente por protección o por cosas, hay que entender que la mente de este niño no funciona como lo haría una persona normal, él está completamente roto, carente de amor propio pero sobre todo una total dependencia para las figuras de poder, como su madre, como Jay, él se somete ante cualquiera es algo que necesita y busca, así que cuando la gente empieza a ser amable con él obviamente piensa que buscan algo de él lo que por lo regular es sexo y cree que Cameron lo hizo también.**

 **Carlos y su amor enfermizo por su madre, intentando sacarla, buscando sexo solo para sentirse amado, matando a un perro, diablos realmente hice de lo peor a Carlos, sé que aún puede ser peor pero con esto me conformo, por otro lado Ben y más de su lado malo, es tan genial cuando limpia el desastre de los chicos y oculta evidencia awwwww.**

 **Jay deseando un final de cuentos de hadas, envidiando a Evie y Doug yo creo que él debe ser feliz, más explicaciones que espero tengan sentido sobre todo yey! Cameron regreso y Carlos está completamente muerto muajajajaj.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un Chocolate?**

 **Algo den señales de vida joder!**

 **No me los voy a comer!**


	19. Capítulo 19: Empezando otra vez

**Capítulo 19: Empezando otra vez.**

" _ **Éramos como dos desconocidos, que se conocían muy bien".**_ _ **Big Fish por Tim Burton.**_

Por lo que Cameron no estaba muerto, bueno lo estaba pero no aquí, ok que era complicado, bueno no tanto al parecer y por lo que entendía ese mundo era real Auradon era tan palpable como lo era el suyo, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro? Bueno si estuviera muerto que no lo era Cameron definitivamente no sentiría frio o hambre y realmente tenia frio por que la frágil bata que usaba no hacía nada para cubrirle del frio que empezaba a invadirle ahí en medio del bosque, estaba casi seguro que de estar muerto y todo aquello ser parte de su paraíso no sentiría frio y definitivamente habría una cama y comida que en su definición era muy importante.

Entonces estaba muerto pero a la vez no, estaba muerto por qué Mal le había explicado que la única manera de traerlo por completo era teniendo que matarlo en su mundo, no literalmente pero Cameron desaparecería de su realidad y bueno al hada se le había hecho más sencillo matarlo a que simplemente engrosara el registro de desaparecidos, lo cual en retrospectiva era muy triste si se ponía a pensar en su familia lo que en ese momento no pasaba por su mente, porque ahora estaba aquí, en el mundo que el eligió, donde era mucho más feliz que en su propia realidad, realmente extraño.

-Así que lo saben, que no soy Carlos – luego de la larga explicación de Mal, de hecho no lo fue, fue totalmente simple y le dejo con un montón de dudas al saber que la teoría del multiverso era real, en fin Cameron miro a los chicos que mirando frente a él esperaban que entendiera todo.

-Claro que lo sabemos idiota ¿por qué otra razón iríamos por ti? – Mal como siempre tan amorosamente le mostraba lo mucho que le importaba, dios había extrañado a esa chica, Dove era nada como ella.

-¿No están molestos? – pregunto aun cuando los rostros de aquéllos chicos decía todo lo contrario, Evie procedió a negar fervientemente y Jay parecía querer decir algo pero bueno fue interrumpido por Mal.

-C cállate y bebe- ordeno la chica empujando en sus manos un pequeño vial con un líquido verdoso que realmente no daba mucha confianza.

-¿Qué es? – haciendo una mueca aquel chico olfateo suavemente el borde de ese frasco frunciendo más su nariz al descubrir el horrendo olor de tal brebaje.

-La esencia de Carlos – respondió como si nada el hada - regresaste a tu mundo por qué no pertenecías aquí – intento explicar ante el rostro del chico confundido - lo que te mantenía aquí se terminó esa fuerza, si no lo bebes, si no tomas el lugar de Carlos volverás a tu mundo en cualquier momento – sentencio.

-¿Qué hay de Carlos, que pasara con él? – Cameron se detuvo a centímetros de beberlo, la idea de regresar a su propio mundo le hizo aceptar beberlo de inmediato pero el recuerdo de aquél otro chico.

-Carlos murió hace mucho tiempo – Evie respondió de inmediato antes de que cualquier otro lo hiciera - cuando Maléfica lo ataco durante la coronación- termino mirando a Jay que simplemente desvió la mirada ante tal cosa, porque si aquella vez Carlos había muerto, ese fue el principio de todo - está bien Cameron te queremos aquí – termino la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es todo lo que queda él – suspiro Jay cerrando los ojos negándose a decir la verdad – tómalo y podrás quedarte – le miro entonces fijamente – aquí – cada vez más suplicante – conmigo – dijo por ultimo en un susurro.

-¿Realmente me quieren? – pero aquel chico aun dudaba, mordiéndose el labio miro a esos chicos a aquellos que habían puesto su mundo de cabeza y le hicieron comprender lo solitaria que era su vida.

-No pasaríamos por tantos problemas solo por nada – Mal se cruzó de brazos pareciendo molesta- ahora calla y bebe Cameron debemos regresar antes de que el hada madrina note nuestra ausencia – y eso fue todo Mal le había llamado Cameron, todos esos chicos le habían ido a buscar, arriesgaron ser descubiertos haciendo magia oscura, lo arriesgaron todo por él, Cameron se sintió querido en mucho tiempo.

Cameron miro el vial frente a él a los chicos que le rodeaban, a sus amigos y simplemente asintió tomo aquel frasco entre sus dedos y lo bebió era un sabor horrible, lo peor que hubiera tomado resistiendo el impulso de vomitar miro nuevamente a Jay que solo parecía esperar algo, cualquier cosa entonces se desmayó.

La primera vez que despertó un hermosos bosque fue su escenario, era frondoso y está lleno de sus amigos, ahora todo estaba vacio, la blanca y espaciosa habitación que causaba más que nada malestar, Cameron está confundido, primero cree estar en el cielo y ahora esto, eran ya dos viajes en un mismo lugar definitivamente necesitaba replantearse eso de estar muerto, el sollozo de un niño le llamo la atención entonces, a un par de pasos una pequeña figura encogida se deslumbraba algo que realmente juraba no estaba ahí antes, ante los sollozos del pequeño se acercó, un poco y al hacerlo noto dos cosas, una ese era un niño y dos sus cabellos eran completamente blancos con la raíz negra.

-¿Hola? – pregunto dudoso al pequeño niño - ¿estás bien?

-Ella va a encontrarme – el chiquillo sollozo tratando de encogerse más de hacerse uno con el suelo – todos ellos van a encontrarme – murmuro el pequeño entonces levantando la mirada para mirarle con miedo puro, Cameron retrocedió un par de pasos cuando aquellos ojos chocolates tan iguales a los de él le miraron, cuando aquélla piel pálida casi enferma cubierta de pecas era adornada por líneas de sangre, de heridas – van a hacerte lo mismo a ti – termino el pequeño para levantarse y salir corriendo cuando aquélla horrible voz empezó a llamarle.

-Ahí estas perro estúpido – Cameron se giró justo a tiempo para ver como aquella mujer, Cruella levantaba contra él una fusta para golpearle, fue instintivo sus brazos se levantaron para protegerle de in golpe que jamás llego.

Todo era tan confuso cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la habitación ahora era oscuridad, todo estaba completamente negro lo cual le asusto aún más, entonces se ilumino como si un escenario se tratase a su derecha, lo vio a él a Carlos de Vil a una versión más pequeña en lo que aprecia una tienda de baratijas, un hombre poso una mano en su hombro intentando guiarle a la parte trasera del lugar lo vio dudar para girar la mirada y verle completamente, sus labios entonces formaron una palabra una súplica silenciosa "Ayuda" Cameron iba a dar unos pasos cuando algo lo atravesó, cuando la figura de Jay una versión también más joven camino a delante, pero el solo paso de largo dio apenas si una mirada al niño que era empujado por su padre y salió de la tienda ignorándole por completo, Cameron vio como la expresión de aquel pequeño paso del dolor a la completa resignación, él le acompaño sin oponer resistencia.

Detrás de él otro grito se escuchó, Carlos nuevamente gritaba, era un poco más grande esta vez, y se encontraba totalmente golpeando una puerta "Déjenme salir" suplicaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en su pierna enterrándose cada vez más la trampa de un oso casi oxidada desgarraba su piel "por favor" volvió a pedir mientras las risas detrás de esa puerta resonaban con más fuerza, y Cameron conocía esas risas, ese eran Jay y Mal torturando al pobre Carlos.

Cameron no sabía por qué veía esto, no entendía nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza por qué no quería ser partícipe de eso, no quería ver todo el dolor de ese niño, toda la agonía que había vivido ya había sido demasiado tener que vivirlo por meses en su piel mirando las cicatrices como para que ahora viera la razón de ellas, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados aun cuando las voces resonaban, cuando los gritos de su madre le llamaban de nombre denigrantes, cuando miles de voces masculinas le decían dejar de llorar, cuando muchas de estas le llamaban un buen juguete, Cameron solo quería terminar con esa pesadilla, no puedo evitarlo simplemente no pudo cuando aquellas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Van a hacerte lo mismo a ti – murmuro aquella voz cuando todas las demás dejaron de escucharse, con algo de miedo abrió los ojos, estaban solos nuevamente, solo que ahora se encontraba frente a un acantilado, podía escuchar el suave sonido de las olas golpeando contra las rocas, el viento silbante que le helo la carne – van a consumirte –y frente a el Carlos de Vil, aquel niño que debía conocer muy bien le miraba fijamente, lucia totalmente cansado, con la piel tan pálida como se vio en el espejo la primera vez en ese mundo, casi muerto – como lo hicieron conmigo – y tras decir esto abrió los brazos para dejarse caer de espaldas por el acantilado, Cameron actuó ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hizo simplemente corrió a detener al chico de su caída logrando atraparle del brazo.

-Te tengo – llamo el intentando subirle, salvar al niño que no tenía salvación.

-Él no te ama – respondió en su lugar quieto sin vida, totalmente muerto por dentro, pero Cameron le ignoro seguía intentado salvarle – le creíste, todas sus mentiras, él ha hecho esto desde siempre.

Y las imágenes nuevamente se formaron a su alrededor como fotografías en moviendo lo vio, a Jay sonriéndole a Carlos mientras le decía que lo amaba, besándole y llamándole buen chico, todas las caricias y promesas que alguna vez le hizo, todas las mentiras que le dijo a Carlos.

También los vio a ellos, a Mal y Evie llamándole parte de su familia, a Ben sonriendo como el amable regente que era, a todos ellos mirándole como si no fuera importante cuando parecía que no prestaba atención, Cameron vio todas y cada una de esas imágenes y el agarre de su mano vacilo.

-Solo eres el reemplazo del juguete roto – señalo el niño y Cameron se aferró más y más a su mano negando con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a caer pues sentía nuevamente todo aquel dolor y cuando los abrió no era Carlos quien colgaba de la pendiente era él, quien se aferraba a la mano del pecoso que solo le miraba sin expresión alguna – el jamás te va amar, Cameron – entonces le soltó y al decir su nombre sonó frio, vacio completamente lleno de desprecio.

Cameron caía en aquel infinito abismo, intento gritar pero su voz parecía haberse ido, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo como una castada y la oscuridad pareció tragarle lo último que vio fue la afilada y brillante sonrisa del pequeño Carlos.

Despertó gritando en los brazos de Jay, peleando cuando este le llamaba para despertar, las lágrimas aun caían por sus ojos y cuando noto donde estaba al fin se aferró al cuerpo que lo sostenía, se quedaron ahí durante varios minutos mientras Cameron intentaba tranquilizarse, entre sollozos y murmullos Cameron se aferró a Jay como un salvavidas.

En otro lugar, en la habitación Ben se sobresaltó al ver a Carlos levantarse de golpe, aquel niño soltó un fuerte jadeo como queriendo absorber aire luego de ahogarse para después caer nuevamente sobre la cama, esta vez no hubo respiración suave en él, su mano cayo laxa contra las sabanas y cuando el rey fue a comprobar simplemente no había pulso.

Carlos había muerto definitivamente, en su lugar Cameron se aferraba a aquélla vida robada.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando Cameron al fin estuvo en vuelto en aquel disfraz, cuando volvía a tomar el lugar de Carlos todos le dieron la bienvenida oficialmente.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Cameron – Ben saludo cortésmente al chico extendiendo su mano para que este la estrechara.

-Debemos celebrar que estés aquí, le diré a Doug que traiga pastelillos – Evie vibraba de emoción sonriente tomando su teléfono y asegurándole a su novio que debía traer un montón de bocadillos pues querían tener un pequeño picnic.

-Dejen de meterse en problemas o la próxima vez les matare con mis propias manos – Mal gruño golpeando el hombro suavemente de Cameron.

-Me alegro que estés aquí Cam – Jay volvió a entrelazar sus dedos mirándole con verdadero amor, con aquélla sonrisa y brillo en los ojos que satisfizo totalmente a Mal.

-Estoy de vuelta Jay – y aquel niño se aferró a su mano correspondiéndole con la más brillante sonrisa de todas - estoy en casa – Cameron decidió ignorar aquellas palabras, las alucinaciones del dolor, el simple eco de un fantasma resentido.

Ignorando la duda sembrada en su corazón.

* * *

-¿Aun no entiendo que hacen aquí?- Cameron suspiro molesto en dirección a los chicos regados por la habitación quienes no paraban de hablar sobre un tema al azar.

-Esta es mi habitación ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Mal gruño de vuelta a él recostada sobre su estómago y con un lápiz en las manos dibujando.

-Evie está arreglando mi ropa – señalo lo obvio levantando los brazos para que la chica pudiera seguir haciendo los ajustes a su ropa - no me entra al parecer.

-Ya te dije que no estás gordo solo más grande – y su amado novio Jay respondió de inmediato para su mala suerte avergonzándolo nuevamente diciendo la palabra clave "gordo".

Lo primero que noto Cameron al regresar a ese mundo cuando se ponía algo de ropa decente obviamente fue que en su armario, si suyo ya que ahora era oficialmente Carlos de Vil, todos sus pantalones y la ropa que Evie había hecho para él hace meses estaban totalmente hasta el fondo de su armario, teniendo en frente aquéllos shorts totalmente enormes que le quedaba flojos en el cuerpo de Carlos, sin embargo ante la necesidad de cambiar su aspecto Cameron los había tomado y puesto sin prestar mucha atención, pero ahora que ya tenía su disfraz o nuevo aspecto procedió a sacar la ropa que definitivamente le gustaba.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal, definitivamente mal sus pantalones, aquellos hermosos hechos a la medida no le entraban, joder si de por si Evie lo había hecho ajustados para resaltar su redondo y hermosos trasero, lo había dicho Jay y estaba orgulloso de él muchas gracias, sus pantalones no le quedaban, apenas si subían por sus piernas y lo que era peor no cerraban, frustrado decidió probarse todos y cada uno de ellos con la sorpresa de que si, ninguno de ellos le quedaban.

Lo peor era que tampoco sus camisas y aquellas playeras le quedaban aún más ajustadas de hecho ahora que lo piensa la playera que llevaba era de Jay eso explicaba por qué le quedaba mucho mejor que esas apretadísimas camisas que parecían una talla más chica, con horror pronto se dio cuenta de algo, solo hay una razón por la que la ropa no le quedaba más, estaba gordo, mierda santa mierda, era un jodido bailarín, uno que debía estar en forma, debía cuidarse y definitivamente subir de peso era peligroso.

Seguramente todo era un error, no podía estar gordo, cuidaba su alimentación y bueno en el hospital en el que estuvo no le daban alimentos grasos así que era imposible que subiera de peso pero entonces porque esos estúpidos pantalones no cerraban.

Así lo encontró Jay tirado en su cama intentando cerrar sus pantalones y gimiendo de frustración.

-¿está todo bien Cam? – Jay entro por la puerta cerrándola ya que a solas era el único momento que podía decir su verdadero nombre sabiendo lo mucho que le encantaba, pero si ver a su novio gimiendo de frustración en sus ajustados vaqueros era realmente divertido.

-No – gruño rindiéndose extendiendo los brazos en el colchón – necesito pantalones - gruño frunciendo la nariz – ¿podrías prestarme unos pantalones y una camisa? – y el tono en que lo dijo parecía como si realmente estuviera en dolor, para él fue muy difícil admitir aquello, que necesitaba usar la ropa de alguien mucho más grande que él.

Jay asintió sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, Cameron acababa de regresar y él estaba como en una nube, claro que se habían tomado de las manos y abrazado un monto pero hasta ahora no se habían vuelto a besar, era como si hubieran empezado de nuevo, desde cero y ok Jay no quería sonar como un idiota pero ellos ya habían tenido sexo, mientras él era Carlos pero era sexo carajo y él era un chico saludable de 17 años cuyo novio ardiente se pasaba por la habitación en bóxer buscando entre sus cajones algo de su ropa y si tal vez era raro pero aquello fue jodidamente excitante, sobre todo el saber que su ropa la que alguna vez estuvo en su cuerpo ahora cubriría cada extensión del cuerpo de Cameron y joder su piel estaba salpicada de esas pecas y era obvio que aunque técnicamente eran las mismas que Carlos estas le gustaban mucho más.

Así que no besos, no sexo, no nada, Jay estaba totalmente frustrado pero eufórico por tener a Cameron de regreso, por lo que escuchar el parloteo de este no le era más importante porque toda su atención estaba en las caderas del chico por donde sus pantalones caían al ser una talla más grande, Jay trago cuando finalmente Cameron termino de abrocharse la camisa y si se veía jodiamente bien en su ropa, casi olvida que iba a buscarle para la comida cuando el chico hablo nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto el joven y mierda le estaba dando esa mirada esperando que respondiera a su pregunta, pero Jay no tenía ni puta idea de lo que había estado parloteando, estaba frito, muerto, cien por ciento, en su testamento deja todas sus cosas a Mal definitivamente.

-Perfecto - respondió suavemente y la enorme sonrisa de Cameron le dijo que era lo correcto, si él era un genio, estaba a salvo, todo estaría bien ¡yey!

Su adorable novio apenas si noto lo distraído que estaba pues de inmediato sonrió con aquella hermosa sonrisa y le dio la mano para entre lazar los dedos e ir a la cafetería, cuando legaron ahí y se sentaron con sus amigos dispuesto a comer, la plática sobre banalidades comenzó entonces Evie noto algo extraño.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer C? – pregunto señalando con su tenedor la escasa comida del plato del chico el cual apenas si tenía algo de fruta.

-Si – respondió como si nada, Jay entonces dirigió su mirada a su plato tan distraído estaba aun con el rostro de Cameron que no noto a los pocos alimentos que tomo de la mesa.

-Puedes tener el mío – de inmediato y haciendo galantia de su estatus como novio cedió su bandeja donde un montón de alimento se acomodaba, era un chico en crecimiento no lo juzguen.

-Gracias pero no – de inmediato rechazo la bandeja empujándola.

-Come – Mal gruño empujándola de nuevo antes que Jay dijera algo

-Estoy bien – insisto el joven pero ante la mirada de la chica atemorizante de la chica dudo solo un minuto – de hecho no tengo hambre – se mantuvo firme empujando su propia bandeja apenas si con alimento.

-La empujare por tu garganta si no lo haces tú – Mal gruño nuevamente molesta a ser desafiada, puede que le agradara más este Chico pero definitivamente se había acostumbrado a lo dócil y manso que era Carlos, ser desafiada era simplemente molesto.

-Porque no pasas más tarde por mi habitación para nueva ropa – pero antes de que alguna guerra se llevara a cabo Evie lo salvo –ahora come un poco – o tal vez no tanto, Cameron suspiro derrotado y probo un poco de cada cosa que Mal y Jay empujaron a su plato.

Evie tardo un par de minutos en notarlo, la felicidad y tranquilidad de que todo había vuelto a como era antes era simplemente buena que no lo vio, Cameron no estaba usando su ropa de hecho estaba vestido con la de Jay la cual le quedaba un poquito suelta, lo que le hizo preguntarse la razón, pero entonces lo noto aun sentados en la mesa podía verse que Cameron definitivamente era más grande que Carlos así que obviamente la ropa no le entraba y Cameron estúpidamente creía que se trataba del peso, bueno ella no iba a decir nada en público para no avergonzarlo o algo por lo que solo sugerido hacerle nueva ropa la mirada de agradecimiento en el rostro del chico le dijo que era lo correcto.

Más tarde luego de ser obligado a comer Cameron fue a su habitación a buscar la ropa que Evie le iba a arreglar ya que esta le pidió antes de levantarse de la mesa ir por ella, cuando Jay pregunto qué le pasaba.

-¿Porque no quieres comer? – de inmediato cuestiono viendo al niño buscando la ropa.

-Necesito bajar de peso – murmuro apenas si en su susurro sin mirar a su novio.

-¿Por qué? Estas bien – Jay parecía confundido para el Cameron estaba perfecto - bastante bien – sonrió libertino inclinando solo un poco la cabeza cuando aquel chico se inclinó para levantar algo y mostrar todo el esplendor de su trasero - mejor que bien – lamio sus labios pasando sus dedos por su cabello con nerviosismo.

-Hablo enserio Jay mi ropa no me entra – Cameron ni siquiera noto el deseo de Jay se levantó molesto con la camisa en su mano a encararle.

-Eso es porque estas… - todos los pensamientos agradables abandonaron de inmediato el cerebro de Jay y con una mueca de fastidio se limitó a señalar lo obvio.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase – gruño Cameron, realmente gruño rechinando los dientes y mirándole amenazadoramente – estoy – suspiro - estoy gordo – chillo levantando su camisa para mostrar su abdomen a Jay quien ignoro el lindo camino de pecas que ahí se formaba para no hacer enojar a su novio - no te rías eres el peor novio de la historia – dejo caer su camisa para cubrirse al notar como Jay trataba de contener una risa ante sus palabras.

-Babe no estás gordo – logro decir antes de soltar una pequeña risa - ni un poco tu ropa no cabe obviamente porque era de Carlos quien era un pequeño chico – rodo los ojos tratando de afirmar lo obvio - tu estas todo crecido en las partes correctas tienes 17 no el 14 estas bien – desestimo como si nada.

-No, no lo estoy soy un bailarín Jay – empujo a su novio cuando este se había acercado lo suficiente para tomarle de las caderas- deja de mirarme así necesito bajar – dejo de pelear cuando se dio cuenta que este no se iba a retirar ni un centímetro - eres un idiota – gruño pero se dejó abrazar por el árabe que susurra lo hermoso que era una y otra vez.

Y así es como habían terminado en esa situación ahora, en un cuarto repleto de sus amigos mientras Evie intentaba arreglar su ropa totalmente avergonzado, porque aun cuando Jay intento convencerle Cameron no dejaría pasar lo obvio.

-Ya te dije que no estás gordo solo más grande – Jay trato enserio trato de que aquello no sonara tan mal como lo hizo, pero bueno ser sutil nunca fue lo suyo.

-Jay tiene razón tu eres mucho más grande que Carlos definitivamente – Ben quien noto la metida de pata de Jay trato de apoyarlo, obviamente no funciono.

-Grande otra forma de decir gordo – Cameron se cruzó de brazos mientras Evie media sus piernas, sus gordas piernas.

-Escucha C Carlos era un pequeño renacuajo que nunca comía – Mal cansada de aquella estupidez intervino - incluso nosotros teníamos dificultades pero Carlos las llevaba de perder aun no entiendo como logro mantenerse con vida pero lo hizo.

-Jay también vivió en la isla y es mucho más grande que yo – pero Cameron no parecía tragarse ninguna de esas razones, era demasiado necio - admítanlo no es desnutrición estoy gordo.

-Jay tiene 17 Cameron la pubertad lo golpeo – Ben nuevamente al rescate - tu solo tienes 14 cuando crezcas más – tal vez no tan al rescate.

-Tengo 17 – todos dejaron entonces lo que estaban haciendo sorprendidos, menos Jay que ya sabía de antemano eso, porque si, ellas pensaban que Cameron tenía la misma edad de Carlos y el que estos tuvieran diferentes edades solo podía significar una cosa algo que solo preocupo a Mal - si lo se interprete a un chico de 14 pero bueno Boo boo tenía 22 y no me hagan hablar de las chicas – Evie frunció la nariz, Ben hacia cuentas mentales y suspiraba aliviado de que Jay realmente no estuviera saliendo con un menor pero Mal, esa chica solo absorbía esa nueva información, el saber que el tiempo no era el equivalente en ambos universos.

-El punto es – Jay nuevamente tomo la palabra.

-Que estoy gordo – gruño Cameron interrumpiéndolo para finalmente ser pinchado por la chica de los alfileres - auch Evie.

-Cállense de una puta vez – todos en la sala nuevamente callaron porque Evie simplemente estaba furiosa, esa chica estaba maldiciendo como solo Mal lo hacía -carajo miren lo que han hecho – si definitivamente estaba molesta, pues había perdido todo el glamur - tu deja de moverte o te pinchare con las tijeras y ustedes hagan silencio – ordeno de inmediato - no estás gordo, Carlos era pequeño y no Mal no nos iremos esta es mi habitación también – sentencio y por un momento la habitación quedo en verdadero silencio, uno muy pesado cabe resaltar.

-El otro Jay no era tan alto como el nuestro – Ahí estaba Mal nuevamente intentado aminorar el ambiente tan tenso que sabía Ben odiaba tanto.

-¿Enserio? – Ben la miro con curiosidad pues realmente le hubiera gustado conocerlo.

-Lo sé la primera vez que vi a Jay me asusté mucho era como enorme – continuo Cameron ya un poco más relajado - Carlos era muy pequeño y desde su perspectiva si se veía aterrador – lanzo a una pequeña mirada a su novio que "hacia sus deberes" desde el suelo.

-¿Y ahora ya no te da miedo? – Mal abandono definitivamente sus notas esto era mucho más divertido.

-Estoy más alto y fuerte naaaa – sonrió totalmente engreído causando que Jay levantara una ceja desde su lugar con incredulidad.

-A mí me pareció muy agradable, mucho más que Jay- Evie decidió entrar a la conversación, eso sí sin dejar de prestar atención a su trabajo.

-Estoy segura que tu versión también lo seria y más hermosa – siseó el árabe mostrando su lengua.

-Si lo es – el pecoso ignoro el último comentario de Jay y se limitó a responder el de Evie - Boo boo es una persona maravillosa, cuando regrese no dudo en visitarme y – su voz se apagó entonces, su mente se perdió en los recuerdos, aquellos donde aquel chico le hicieron sentir tan confundido, donde llego a pensar otras cosas algo que definitivamente Mal noto, de hecho todos en la habitación notaron como este niño se perdía en los recuerdos de otro joven.

-Es una lástima que no estuvieras aquí en Halloween los disfraces fueron divinos – Evie de inmediato cambio la conversación lo que fuera para evitar una futura pelea con Jay.

-No lo dudo Evie, realmente lo esperaba en su lugar la pase mirando por la ventana como un hombre viejo y amargado – suspiro este al recordar aquel momento.

-Creí que ya lo eras – la hada no perdió el tiempo para burlase.

-Muy graciosa Mal – el chico apenas si lanzo una mirada en su dirección - al menos Nils me llamo por skype.

-Pasaste demasiado tiempo con ese tipo – Jay comento casualmente con un falso tono lleno de celos bien oculto.

-Era agradable si, fuimos a ver el Monster Jam – empezó a enumerar - a patinar, al cine - y las dos chicas así como Ben temieron que Jay tal vez se molestara- y bueno insistió que regresara a hacer la película lo cual termino bastante mal pero eso ya no importa, él simplemente – su voz se fue apagando hasta el momento en que simplemente dejo inconcluso lo que iba a decir como queriendo ocultar algún trago amargo.

-Mierda – Jay dejo de fingir que seguía con su tarea cerrando el libro de golpe para mirar directamente al niño a los ojos - ¿el hizo algo cierto? – pregunto dudoso, la ira ya empezando a filtrarse temiendo que ese otro chico pudiera dañarle, hacerle mal de alguna forma, obligarle a algo, ser más como él.

-Aun podemos regresar y golpearlo sabes – Evie de inmediato ofreció mirándole desde donde estaba arrodillada.

-Gracias – murmuro a la chica -no – suspiro luego de mantener silencio - él no – mordió su labio con nerviosismo asegundo le a todos que algo había pasado - yo – volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos no queriendo admitirlo - le bese – soltó negándose a mirar a Jay, no cuando se sentía una traición para el chico - y entonces salió corriendo rompiendo mi corazón – aclaro solo para estar seguros.

-Ejem – Ben de inmediato noto la tensión en la habitación, pues todo había caído en silencio y Jay ni siquiera miraba a Cameron - que les parecía ir de picnic la próxima semana – intento sin mucha suerte cambiar el tema.

-Como dije le bese pero igual sirvió el rechazo – Cameron volvió a hablar ahora mirando fijamente a Jay quien aún miraba su libro cerrado - no era a él a quien quería, estaba vestido como tú – insistió temiendo que este estuviera molesto, perderlo por una simple tontería por un momento de confusión - en ese momento solo pensaba en ti Jay – Jay solo suspiro guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se puso de pie, Mal de inmediato se preparó para salir en defensa de Cameron, Evie de igual manera se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a llamar idiota a Jay o algo por el estilo porque todos estaban seguros que Jay entraría en cólera y se marcharía molesto o intentaría destrozar algo, su ira aún era un problema.

-No sé porque todos esperan que salte para destrozar algo – pero aquel chico solo se sentó a la orilla de la cama cansado de estar en el suelo, totalmente tranquilo, él no estaba realmente celoso, tal vez lo estuvo cuando Cameron estaba en su universo, cuando recordó que había otro él en ese mundo, cuando ya no podía tenerlo, pero no ahora.

-Wow oyeron eso, vieron eso creo – Mal realmente les asusto –creo que Jay está madurando – termino la burla sonriente causando una risa en Ben.

-Eres una idiota – aquella madures a Jay solo le duro dos minutos pues de inmediato lanzo un cojín a la cara del hada que lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Y está de vuelta – dijo Evie aliviada por todo.

Cameron suspiro aliviado al ver como su novio aventaba cojines a Mal quien se los regresaba de igual manera, Ben por su parte se alejó negándose a participar y Evie continuaba con su trabajo, más tarde esa noche ya en su habitación, la duda volvió a carcomerle el alma.

-¿Realmente no te molesta? – susurro en cuanto la habitación se cerró -¿el que haya besado a Nils? – miro fijamente al chico que dejaba caer su mochila sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna.

-Estás conmigo ahora ¿no? – Jay se limitó a señalar acercándose más y más al chico.

-Si – ni siquiera dudo, Cameron sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, porque puede que besara a Boo boo, que sintiera amor uno confuso por el chico tan parecido a Jay pero definitivamente aquello no significaba nada no cuando era a Jay en quien pensaba incluso en otro universo - lo estoy – termino con seguridad.

-Entonces no –Jay acorto el espacio entre ellos colocando una mano con suavidad en su mejilla - no me molesta – le miro lleno de amor acariciando con su pulgar la piel ahí- porque al final regresaste a mí – y se inclinó lentamente dándole el tiempo para negarse a aquello, a algo que ambos habían estado deseando, el ángulo era más fácil, Jay no tuvo que agacharse tanto ni Cameron levantarse en puntas como lo hacían en el cuerpo de Carlos, su primer beso, aquel con sus propios labios en ese mundo, con su propio calor, fue perfecto, Jay presiono con suavidad sus labios para después tentativamente lamerlos, un permiso, una súplica para dejarle entrar, Cameron cedió el simplemente entre abrió sus labios y dejo que Jay le amara, que acariciara su boca con la lengua como muchas veces lo había hecho en aquel frágil cuerpo y sin embargo se sintió mil veces mejor.

-Siempre Jay – jadeo cuando finalmente se separaron aferrándose a la camisa de Jay mirándole directamente a los ojos - siempre voy a volver a ti.

Termino en una promesa, aquella que sello con un nuevo beso, uno que continuo sobre una de las camas, donde continuaron besándose durante horas, donde los dedos de Jay se perdieron en los rizos mucho más largos de Cameron, donde este a su vez se aferró a su espalda, donde ambos jóvenes se prometían amor eterno.

Cameron era muy diferente a Carlos, no solo mental y emocionalmente, físicamente era más alto, su cuerpo estaba mucho más nutrido y constituido, sus rizos era mucho más suaves y más largos debido a la exigencia de su último trabajo este creció considerablemente, su piel también tenía un color mucho más saludable y tal vez tenía más pecas que lo que alguna vez tuvo el pequeño niño, sus dientes no eran afilados y sus ojos no parecían los de un enorme cachorro, además definitivamente no sabía hablar perro y sin embargo Cameron se había apoderado del lugar de Carlos con demasiada facilidad, Jay no podía estar más feliz, todos lo estaban.

* * *

Vivir en Auradon había sido difícil al principio al menos lo fue cuando no quería estar ahí, cuando había llegado sin saber por qué a ese mundo y simplemente tratar de sobrevivir, ahora era completamente fácil, tal vez algunos tropiezos sobre todo al tratar de arreglar todo el desastre que Carlos había causado a su imagen, sobre todo luego de que él se esforzó mucho en tener un montón de amigos y de estar en gracia con su profesora de danza, la cual parecía muy molesta por su falta de entusiasmo esto últimos días.

Lo único bueno de haber regresado a su mundo, aparte de ver a su familia obviamente fue el hecho de ahora regreso con su cuerpo, definitivamente haber vivido los últimos meses cayendo poco a poco en lo que parecía la locura fue algo horrible para el pero el tener su cuerpo, el suyo propio en este mundo era sensacional, sobre todo porque Jay no dejaba de tomar sus manos y decir lo suaves que era, o su cabello, a Evie le encantaba acariciarlo ya que aunque se viera igual al de Carlos este era mucho más suave y más largo, Mal lo llamaba Cabello de princesa algo que no le hacía enojar, tenía primos y ya había pasado por todos los sobrenombres vergonzosos debido a su cuidado con su aspecto, otra cosa que amaba de tener su antiguo cuerpo era su altura.

Cameron a diferencia de Carlos no era un enano debilucho, él tenía una respetable altura para cualquier chico de 17 muchas gracias, aunque obviamente en ese mundo tuviera 14 su altura lo delataba, de hecho Jay se había sorprendido un poco luego de que noto porque si todos tardaron un rato en notar que Cameron era mucho más alto que Carlos y aun que aun Jay le sobrepasaba, porque enserio ese chico era mucho más alto que Boo boo de su realidad, Cameron estaba a la par de altura con Ben algo que si sorprendió al rey pues para el Carlos siempre había sido el más bajito de todos y verlo creer de un rato para otro era simplemente extraño, definitivamente el hada madrina haría preguntas, por suerte Cameron simplemente se escondió de ella durante tres días y después soltaron alguna tonta escusa como un estirón de la pubertad.

Azis lo tomo con buen humor rodeando sus hombros y diciéndole que estaba cada vez más cerca para ser un hombre, Mal rio ante eso sobre todo cuando aquel príncipe hablo sobre enseñarle a conducir a lo cual Cameron no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y murmuro que ya sabía excusándose tras la idea de que Cruella tenía un auto y el sabia como usarlo, la sonrisa de Mal murió entonces al igual que la de Jay quienes recordaban exactamente como Carlos aprendió de la forma más Cruel que fuera posible manera el auto de su madre y solo para beneficio de Cruella por si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Cameron volvió a rutina pronto, el hecho de su altura pronto se olvidó con el pasar de los días, entonces mientras ese niño ignoraba los ladridos de Dude porque puede que tuviera la esencia de Carlos pero hablar perro aun le era imposible y buscaba la chaqueta de Jay perdida lo encontró, hasta el fondo de su armario envuelto en varias mantas un portátil desconocido, ni siquiera era el suyo, además había una libreta llena de garabatos y mil cosas que ni siquiera entendía.

Tomo todo aquel paquete y siguió a la cama, dude aun ladraba a sus pies pero camerón lo ignoro a favor de aquél misterio, el no recordaba haber visto tal cosa en ese armario la última vez, por lo que solo podía significar que eso fue dejado ahí por Carlos, ese niño debió haber robado el portátil por alguna razón, ya que el suyo aquel que usaba todo el tiempo aún estaba sobre el escritorio sin ser tocado.

Todo era tan raro y definitivamente le daba muy mala espina, leyó el cuaderno sin entenderle al principio, si creía que su letra era horrible, la de Carlos era aún peor, tantas notas pie de páginas, todos escrito al parecer al azar con un montón de diagramas y advertencias que no tenían sentido, hasta que al fin lo tuvo.

-Mierda – murmuro al darse cuenta que aquello no era sino un plan detallado de cómo sacar a Cruella de la isla, no solo era uno, si no muchos de ellos todos con posibles planes de contingencias, hasta el más mínimo detalle de ello pensado había incluso coordenadas y horarios de navíos de las barcazas que salían llevando las provisiones a la isla, pero lo que, más le impresiono fue como detalladamente Carlos había buscado escondites para la mujer, como tenía planeado llevarla a un lugar seguro y mantenerla con vida, como había planeado volver a ser el esclavo de ella.

Sin dudarlo un poco fue a buscar a Jay y sus amigas, ellas debía saber el peligro, lo que aquel niño tramaba.

-Definitivamente es un plan para sacar a Cruella – Jay hablo cuando finalmente revisaron todo aquello

-No jodas Sherlock – dijo sarcásticamente Cameron rodando los ojos.

-¿Quién? – Jay parecía confundido ante esa referencia.

-Sherlock Holmes el de los libros de – le miro incrédulo, de hecho miro la cara de las chicas que simplemente no parecían entender la referencia - o joder no referencias ¿en qué clase de mundo estoy? – dramatizo.

-En Auradon C ¿podemos regresar a lo importante? – Evie ignoro el sarcasmo en voz demasiado preocupada pues en las notas venia también como ayudar a su madre a salir, el precio por estar comunicado con Cruella - ¿cómo evitar que Cruella escape de la isla?

-No hay nada que evitar – Mal dejo caer la libreta desestimándola – es obvio que Carlos era quien la ayudaría a escapar, ella no puede por sí sola, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, cierto Carlos – termino mirando a Cameron quien entendió pronto su punto.

-Nada Mal – asintió él.

-Solo para estar seguros - Jay de inmediato tomo el cuaderno lleno de notas y le prendió fuego con un encendedor dejándole consumirse en un cesto de basura – no queremos que nadie lo encuentre – y ya estaba a punto de destruir el portátil cuando Cameron le detuvo.

-Espera – arrebato la computadora justo a tiempo - tal vez deberíamos hacer una última cosa.

-¿De qué diablos hablas C? – Evie le miro confundida mientras Mal le cuestionaba cruzada de brazos.

-Tal vez deba despedirme de mamá – termino completamente oscuro, su rostro detonado completo desprecio pero sus ojos gritaban venganza pura, Cameron quería que aquella mujer recibiera castigo que al menos sintiera un poco de aquel dolor que Carlos siempre tuvo.

-Carlos niño ingrato ¿dónde está el cachorro de mami? – gruño la mujer nada más el rostro del su hijo apareció frente al monitor.

-No hay ni habrá un cachorro nunca en su vida – respondió el totalmente sereno, con el resto libre de cualquier emoción.

-Perro insolente Mami está muy enojada – Cruella frunció su nariz realmente molesta – tranquilo vas a castigarle por eso – le dijo a su pequeño perro de juguete mientras lo hacía chillar.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas – Cameron levanto la barbilla desafiante - tú no eres mi madre Cruella – soltó sin miedo, sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento - tengo una familia y créeme no formas parte de ella, no vuelvas a llamarme no responderé, y por cierto el Rey Ben fue muy amable en devolverme tu mansión en parís la cual por cierto convertiré en un refugio para animales – sonrió, se limitó a curvar su boca mientras veía a la mujer estrujar con ira su juguete.

-Maldito engendro no te atrevas a… - amenazo lanzando dicho perrito al arrancarlo al suelo con verdadera ira.

-Bonne soirée – termino Como una burla para apagar de inmediato la computadora sin dejar de sonreír.

-No tenías que hacerlo C ella no es tu madre – Jay de inmediato llego a apretar el hombro de su novio, de aquel chico que soltó al fin el aliento que contenía - no es nada para ti.

-Lo sé pero quiero que viva el resto de su vida sabiendo que su único hijo la repudia- suspiro cerrando los ojos por un segundo frente a la pantalla negra- creo que es justo para la mujer que llevo a la locura a su propia sangre.

-Gracias, por decir que somos tu familia- de inmediato dejo que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

-No, gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad para ser feliz – Cameron al fin se giró, miro a Jay a los ojos sonriendo realmente con felicidad aferrándose a la mano de Jay, a esa comodidad.

-Realmente te luciste con Cruella – le alabo Jay.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu padre por ti? – sonrió juguetón.

-Idiota – gruño el árabe rodando los ojos para de inmediato deshacerse de esa computadora.

Cameron no había sufrido bajo la mano de Cruella, ella no significaba nada para él, pues su madre había sido una muy diferente, él jamás la había conocido en persona y realmente no le importaba, sin embargo mientras había tenido las memorias de Carlos él pudo sentir ese dolor, Cameron fue testigo de todo el dolor que le causo a un pequeño niño indefenso y eso era algo que el definitivamente no aprobaba, porque Carlos estaba muerto y ese chico nunca pudo defenderse por lo tanto él lo haría por él, se lo debía, por tomar su lugar, por permitirse ser feliz con la familia de ese chico, por poder besar a Jay todos los días cuando Carlos podía hacerlo en su lugar, Cameron se permitió al menos hacer eso por él.

* * *

 _El ruido sordo rompiendo el viento sonó en la vacía habitación, el chocar del cuero contra la tierna carne le hicieron estremecer, Jay arrodillado de espaldas a su padre sosteniéndose apenas de aquel viejo banco de madera, manteniendo la espalda en alto._

 _Un nuevo latigazo rompió el silencio, aquel chico apretó los dientes simplemente negándose a quejarse, a gritar de dolor, pues sabía muy bien que el castigo sería peor y otro más resonó, la piel sangrante de su espalda, trozos de carne desprendiéndose ante cada nuevo golpe, su padre, aquel hombre que latigaba su espalda maldecía al chico a su merced, le llamo de nombres denigrantes, escupiendo en su presencia, pues aquel chico no había conseguido la cuota, pues aquel joven simplemente nació._

 _La botella en su mano fue llevada a su boca nuevamente, un trago de aquel liquido amargo se deslizo por la garganta y con un último golpe contra la espalda de su hijo aquel hombre se marchó a la tras tienda no sin antes empujar con su sucia bota el cuerpo del chico que se mantenía a flote solo por el banco._

 _Jay se quedó en el suelo, un minuto, tal vez dos apretando los dientes, intentando no respirar sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de sus heridas, cuando el silencio en la otra habitación se detuvo, cuando las maldiciones callaron y el sonido de una botella cayendo al suelo al fin se escucho, Jay se levantó, sus manos temblaban mientras recordaba el incidente, su cuerpo dolido sin fuerzas apenas si podían mantenerlo sobre el banco, aquel niño logro levantarse, sus labios también sangraban de donde sus dientes se enterraron para no gritar, tomo un paño, uno sucio y mal oliente el más limpio que encontró para limpiarse._

 _En la habitación su padre dormía, la botella de la que había bebido aún estaba tirada en el suelo, aquel licor el que tanto trabajo le había costado robar se derramaba en las tablas del suelo, lo levanto de inmediato haciendo el mínimo ruido y saliendo de ahí sin dar otra mirada a su padre, con cuidado limpio sus heridas usando el alcohol barato, siseando de dolor al sentir su carne quemarse con fuerza, apenas si pudo limpiarse todo, la espalda le dolía horrores, era demasiado que soportar._

 _Tomo la botella, aquella que aún tenía algo de licor en ella y lo bebió, tomo el contenido de golpe importándole poco las consecuencias, el solo quería dormir, quería dejar de sentir aquel intenso dolor que carcomía su alma, se dejó caer entonces en lo que era su cama, la vieja alfombra debajo de los estantes donde noche tras noche rezaba por no morir aplastado pero esa vez, por primera vez en la vida, él lo anhelo, deseo con el corazón que todo cayera y le matara, que le liberara de una vez._

 _Y el dolor en su espalda se hizo más fuerte, su boca amarga por el sabor del licor era cada vez más insoportable, desesperado jalo sus cabellos, sus dedos enterándose en su cuello cabelludo donde la sangre seca del primer golpe con aquella botella había pegado sus cabellos, miro la botella y con gran frustración la tiro hasta el otro lado de la habitación, esa noche Jay enterró el rostro en sus manos y lloro, lloro en silencio como la última vez, derramo lagrimas como lo haría en el futuro, lo haría como cada vez que Jafar le recordara lo inútil que era, lo poco útil, lo completamente reemplazable, lo haría cada vez que su padre quisiera matarle._

Jay despertó en la habitación, entre sabanas cómodas y almohadas de plumas, confuso se levantó de golpe, la oscuridad de la noche aún era notable, por un momento aquel chico parecía perdido, completamente asustado, hasta que lo recordó, estaba en Auradon, lejos de su padre, él era libre, habían traicionado a todos y podía ser quien era, trato de volver a dormir pero la cama debajo de él era muy cómoda, muy suave, se levantó entonces miro el suelo por un segundo antes de suspirar, tomo solo una manta la más frágil que encontró y se dejó caer en el suelo cubriéndose, tratando de dormir un poco, las lágrimas no tardaron de llegar el recuerdo aún fresco de la tortura, Jay tardo media hora en conciliar el suelo, las lágrimas nunca se detuvieron.

A su lado, en la cama vecina Carlos se despertó al oírle, demasiado acostumbrado a estar atento ante cualquier sonido, ante cualquier cosa que Cruella pudiera necesitar, le escucho gemir, lloriquear entre sueños, descubrió las señales de una pesadilla y sin embargo se negó a levantarse, porque ellos no eran amigos, Carlos no era parte de lo que ellos consideraban familia, además Jay no le quería en su cama, lo dejaba en claro siempre, cada vez que le tocaba, cada que lo jodia contra su colchón nunca en el de él, cada que Jay se alejaba para dormir en su propia cama sin importarle usar a Carlos una vez más, así que lo ignoro, se cubrió más con sus sabanas dándole la espalda y escucho todo el dolor de aquel joven ninguno de ellos sabia consolar.

Las pesadillas pasaron, cuando alguno de ellos las tenía él otro simplemente lo ignoraron, nunca hablaron de ello, no mostraron debilidad y en algún momento estas al fin pararon, la próxima vez que sucedió fue una sorpresa, por meses no hubo ninguna de ellas, por un largo tiempo pudo dormir tranquilo, volver a soñar con la nada pero entonces eso tenía que pasar, la clase en historia de la magia tuvieron que mencionarlo, hablar del único genio malvado en la historia, de aquel que había sido tan poderoso que casi logra salir victorioso, de aquel cuyos poderes eran inigualables, y toda la clase le miro, susurro a sus espalda señalándole, Jay trato de ignorarle, de no hacer caso a sus comentarios pero entonces una imagen, una pregunta del profesor solo una pequeña cosa y Jay tuvo que hablar de lo grandioso que era su padre, de lo sanguinario que aún era en la isla, el recordó la razón de su gran y profundo odio.

Podía oír los latigazos nuevamente, sintió como su carne era desprendida otra vez, y el chocar de este contra su piel, Jay despertó nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche reprimiendo un grito entre sus dientes, mirando a su alrededor asustado se observó a salvo, libre de la sombra de su padre, Jay volvió a caer contra las almohadas temblando de miedo.

-Jay - la voz susurrante de Cameron llego pronto a sus oídos, aquel niño despertó al escuchar los sollozos – ¿Jay estas bien? – pregunto cada vez más preocupado lanzando las mantas a un lado para acercarse a la otra cama, para buscar lo que estaba mal.

-Estoy bien – su voz sonó estrangulada de espaldas a él, negándose a mirarle – vuelve a la cama C – gruño molesto, porque él no necesitaba de la lastima del niño, no, porque él no era un débil que necesitaba consuelo, Jay no podía ser débil, tenía que ser fuerte ser el que de confort no al revés.

Cameron dudo, solo un segundo miro su cama deshecha y miro de nuevo aquel niño que parecía encogerse más hasta el borde del otro lado, no sabía lo que pasaba, no entendía muy bien la razón de aquella pesadilla pero había visto las cicatrices, aquellas que estaban cubiertas de tinta, Cameron sabía que fueron obra de Jafar del padre que debió protegerle, no podía entenderle, no tenía nada con que compararlo y nunca se imaginó en una situación similar pero si sabía una cosa, no podía ignorarlo, él simplemente no podía regresar a su cama e ignorar el dolor de Jay, así que empujo las mantas y se acostó a su lado, no le toco se quedó mirando su espalda cubierta por una simple camiseta, miro las oscuras líneas de tinta asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente cerca para darle consuelo.

Jay no le empujo, tampoco le pidió salir, aquel niño solo se estremeció ante la cercanía, ante aquel apoyo silencioso estremeciéndose, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, Cameron al fin le tocaba tentativo aquel niño se abrazó a su espalda colocando un suave beso sobre la tela de la camiseta, una pequeña promesa sin palabras, eso lo rompió, Jay no pudo más las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos antes de poder evitarlo, pequeños gemidos escaparon de sus labios mientras se aferraba a la mano de Cameron, mientras dejaba que aquel otro cuerpo le cubriera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jay se sintió así, por primera vez el sintió que todo estaría bien, él era protegido.

Cameron se quedó dormido cuando la respiración de Jay se hizo estable, cuando las lágrimas al fin dejaron de brotar y aquel chico estaba más calmado, el firme agarre del niño se flojo y Jay pudo soltarse para mirar al niño dormir de frente, pero la cama volvía a ser demasiado blanda y molestaba su cuerpo, de mala gana se levantó para dejarse caer en el suelo otra vez donde se cubrió, Cameron despertó casi de inmediato noto los movimientos de Jay y sin pensarlo mucho le siguió, se acostó frente el esta vez, llevando una almohada murmurando medio dormido, se cubrió con la sabana de Jay y enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor entrelazando sus piernas.

Le dejo, Jay le dejo hacerlo totalmente agradecido aferrándose a ese niño con fuerza, besando su frente antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, aquel joven por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció estar vivo y tener a Cameron entre sus brazos, a la mañana siguiente Cameron despertó con un gran dolor de espalda maldiciendo la dureza del piso, pero esa noche estaba listo para dormir nuevamente en el si era necesario.

La otra cama, aquella que pertenecía a Cameron quedo sin usar desde entonces, pues ambos chicos dormían abrazados alejando las pesadillas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Lo que Mal le dio a Cameron no fue la esencia de Carlos sino un medio para conseguirla, puede que a ellos no les importe mucho el niño pero no podían matarle, simplemente no pudieron por eso dejaron que Cameron lo hiciera por ellos, el prácticamente se impuso y tomo lo que quedaba de Carlos en ese mundo y se lo adueño por eso vio imágenes de su pasado, prácticamente devoro el alma de Carlos para permanecer ahí, luego Mal envió su cuerpo al mundo de Cameron donde su padres le dieron un entierro digno.**

 **Cameron vengándose de Cruella obviamente tenía que ponerlo.**

 **Bonne soirée: es Francés esto se traduce literalmente en "buena tarde" y es para decirle a alguien "que tenga una buena tarde", de ahí la burla de Cameron a Cruella.**

 **Para entender mejor Jay es dos tallas más grande en comparación con Cameron, Cameron es dos en comparación de Carlos por esa su ropa le queda muy apretada, en este fic Carlos es un niño muy pequeño tanto de altura como de cuerpo por lo mismo de la desnutrición, y bueno Cameron si lo han notado está ganando musculo el condenándote y altura él y Ben se van dando de tamaño son la misma talla, pero igual Jay es el más alto de los tres o cuatro con Ben por su padre Jafar.**

 **La diferencia entre Carlos y Cameron por si aún tenían sus dudas sobre por qué Jay escogió a Cameron, Carlos tuvo muchas oportunidades, demasiadas para acercarse a Jay y a cada una de las chicas, Carlos pudo elegir pero no lo hizo, ese niño estaba tan roto tan destrozado que simplemente era un caparazón vacío, Jay también lo estaba completamente lleno de odio y traumas y sin embargo el tomo ese dolor y se hizo fuerte algo que Carlos nunca pudo, lo siento por él pero Jay merecía consuelo y Cameron es aquel que le brinda esa calidez.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una patada por literalmente preferir a Cameron?**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	20. Capítulo 20: La ilusión de la realidad

**Notas: Actualizo hoy por que no estoy segura de poder hacerlo mañana de tener libre la computadora y tiempo entonces mañana les traeré una oneshot más para "Pequeñas historias" estén al pendiente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: La ilusión de la realidad.**

 _ **"**_ _ **La Realidad es aquello que, incluso aunque dejes de creer en ello, sigue existiendo y no desaparece."**_

 _ **Quisiera llegar pronto (1980) (I Hope I Shall Arrive Soon)**_

Angela Duncan había empezado muy joven en el mundo de la danza había nacido en Arendelle hija de un padre ausente y de una familia rota a diferencia de muchos en Auradon ella conocía lo difícil que era abandonar la niñez para ayudar a su madre, abandonando la escuela para traer dinero a casa Angela se hizo del tiempo para hacer lo que más amaba, danzar, fue difícil, trabajo mucho, batallo a un más por que en aquel tiempo no había todas las oportunidades que ahora, no en su reino de origen, Angela había sufrido una vida dura pero fue recompensada cuando se convirtió en la mejor bailarina de todo Arendelle reconocida en el mundo entero la fama le alcanzo.

Cuando la en aquel entonces reina Elsa consumió su nació en el hielo eterno ella estaba en Francia, su madre ni su hermana pudieron hacerlo fueron unas de las contadas victimas del frio abrazador de las cuales nunca se hablan, de las que se tiene registro solo en la memoria pues la eterna gloria de la familia real debe seguir pulcra y libre de manchas por lo que oficialmente no hubo decesos.

Ella no regreso a su país de origen, se dedicó a bailar a consumir su dolor entre saltos y giros siempre cuestionándolo todo, siempre dándole su propio toque, ocasionando la crítica pero al mismo alabanzas por la originalidad, aquella mujer cuyo talento era vanagloriado un día simplemente desapareció, durante tres años no se supo nada de ella, rumores de alguna lesión se hicieron presentes, de algún amor perdido que le rompió aún más el alma, pero la verdad fue que ella estaba cansada, bailar ya no era algo que amaba, ya no sentía la chispa ya no había aquello que la animaba.

Hasta que lo encontró enseñar a otros a buscarlo, a descubrió a aquella pasión, Angela consiguió un nuevo propósito una nueva inspiración al ver aquellas mentes jóvenes, aquellos cuerpos inexpertos crecer a la grandeza, así fue como llego a Auradon a su preparatoria, donde los príncipes de todo el reino asistían, donde los chicos morían por aprender el arte de la danza de aquella estricta mujer.

La clase había empezado con cientos, a las pocas semanas solo quedaron la mitad, para el final del mes solo había un puñado, aquellos que se convertirían en sus estudiantes estrellas, como era tradición en Auradon su clase desde que había sido fundada la escuela daba ciertos recitales, cada año sin falta había un recital donde la realeza en persona asistiría, la fecha que se acercaba era el 23 de diciembre la obra como tradicionalmente se hacia el cascanueces, años tras años los estudiantes de danza de Auradon prep daban aquella presentación, su primer año en la escuela la monto, se encargó de dirigir a sus a estudiantes para cumplir con las normas que le habían pedido.

El segundo año cambio las cosas, aquel varonil cascanueces se convirtió en una chica y Clara era un varón, fue algo extraño que ver, sorprendió definitivamente pues Angela se encargó de mantener todo en secreto de que sus estudiantes no dijeran una sola palabra, pues el rey de los ratones sería una reina, fue así como el cascanueces se presentó con hermosos y delicados movimientos, con tutu y corona de diamantes para terminar como una hermosa princesa y Clara un chico curioso, en movimientos varoniles, totalmente sin salir de su personaje, valeroso y sobre todo decidido, la reina de los ratones fue la maravilla y para el final de la obra los reyes de Auradon estaban tan complacidos que felicitaron a la ex-bailarina, la llamaron innovadora, maravillosa una pionera revolucionaria, apagando las criticas tradicionalistas que no aceptaban el cambio de género de ciertos personajes.

Este año, su tercero decido hacer algo completamente diferente, algo nuevo donde cada uno de sus estudiantes pudiera lucirse, donde fueran tanto los protagonistas como los chicos de apoyo, ese año la clase de danza no haría un recital, no verían el cascanueces o alguna otra hermosa danza, ese año verían varias de ellas, bailes grupales, duetos, tríos y solos para sus estudiantes, todos podrían lucirse en el escenario pues quienes tuvieran duetos o solos estarían al fondo en los grupales todos tendrían la oportunidad de brillar pero también la de equivocarse, pues no sería solo un estilo que aprenderían, cada uno de los programas tan diferente al anterior, algo simplemente difícil para jóvenes que aprendían.

Angela tenía cuatro estudiantes varones, el primero de ellos Adán era el típico chico que solo estaba en la clase para ver a sus compañeras en leotardo, para impresionar chicas y ser un total idiota fuera de la clase pero era tan bueno, sus movimientos todo era simplemente un bailarín nato que la profesora no podía simplemente sacarlo, el chico tenia tanto potencial que lo conservaría, el segundo Louis hijo de bailarines profesionales de Auradon sus padres le habían empujado prácticamente al mundo de la danza mucho antes de que aprendiera a caminar, el niño era preciso, sus movimientos calculados todo en él era perfecto pero carecía de la chispa, de aquel amor que ella esperaba poder inspirar algún día, el tercero era Dennis era más tranquilo, el chico cuyo sueño era ser un profesional, cuyos ídolos eran aquellos grandes maestros de la danza, aquel que soñaba para representar el lago de los cisnes como un profesional, algo torpe pero con mucha pasión se convirtió en el preferido de la profesora aquel a quien presionaba para hacerlo mejor.

El cuarto estudiante fue una sorpresa, Carlos de Vil, el hijo de un villano, aquel niño escuálido que había rogado un día luego de renunciar al Tourney para dejarlo entrar en su clase, Angela dudo, no porque fuera el hijo de un villano, no porque ese niño luciera enfermo, dudo porque por un segundo se vio a si misma aquella chiquilla cuyo sueño fue opacado por el des fortunio, lo acepto sin realmente quererlo porque sabía que solo sería decepcionado por que para ella le fue muy difícil llegar a donde estaba, un niño con la cruz en su espalda como ser hijo de un villano sería mucho más, ninguna compañía reconocida querría tenerlo no sin ser el mejor y al ver lo tan débil, enfermizo lo dudo.

Pero Carlos demostró ser demasiado bueno, la pasión por convertirse en profesional le sorprendió y vio en él la misma chispa que ella alguna vez tuvo, Angela no quiso admitirlo pero aquel niño le devolvió aquello que perdió, aquel deseo por crecer, ella termino creando las mejores coreografías para sus niños gracias a esa inspiración, entonces su niño musa se derrumbó, Carlos se alejó del baile, regreso a su antigua actitud y cuando le confronto lo vio asistir sin ganas, el recuerdo de su madre le había hecho derrumbarse, ella lo entendió pero no podía esperarle, nadie lo esperaría a que dejara de llorar, un día simplemente se desmayó y ella sabía que eso era peligroso.

Cuando Carlos se presentó nuevamente en su estudio había perdido ya semanas de prácticas, pero el niño se paró frente a ella y le suplico una nueva oportunidad prometió no dejarlo y no renunciar como la última vez, le aseguro que su madre ya no sería un distractor, acepto, ella lo hizo porque aquel chico lucia diferente, no solo estaba más alto, su cuerpo parecía trabajo y su técnica era mejor, ella sabía que estuvo en coma casi tres semanas y sin embargo se movía como si nada le hubiera pasado, el día de la asignación de las coreografías los reunió a todos para una sorprendente noticia.

Asigno los grupos y tríos donde Carlos participo solo en grupales, ningún trió o dúo para él, sus demás compañeros los tuvieron y cuando iba a anunciar el único solo para varones Adán presumido sonrió mirando a sus demás compañeros, pero fue a Carlos quien lo obtuvo para sorpresa de todos, solo tres semanas para aprenderlo, solo un corto de tiempo para que ese niño recuperara el tiempo perdido.

Ella dio el único solo varonil a Carlos por que este había sido hecho especialmente para él, porque fue su dolor, su pasión, su valentía que la inspiro para crearlo, una pieza que solo funcionaria para el chico de la isla, ella esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

-De nuevo – su profesora detuvo la practica al mitad del sol – otra vez – repitió aun cuando apenas si paso un minuto – no lo estas intentando los suficiente.

-Lo siento – suspiro Cameron totalmente agotado por la practica había caído sobre su muslo derecho ya tres veces por equivocarse y sabía que pronto un enorme moretón se marcaria, algo que odiaba de su piel.

-¿Has escuchado la canción? – ignorando su disculpa aquella mujer se paró frente al chico - ¿la has sentido Carlos? – enfatizo porque a pesar de estar a unos días de la afamada presentación Carlos no parecía entenderlo.

-Si – respondió confuso pues llevaban más de dos semanas practicando obviamente había escuchado la canción.

-No parece así, escucha oyes eso – señalo el justo momento en que la canción volvía a empezar - es dolor, Carlos, el dolor por un amante, por algo prohibido – explico nuevamente como había hecho antes, dándole miles de opciones por escoger, por tomar un sentimiento y centrarse en el - escucha la música encuentra tu iglesia y podrás bailarlo – termino cruzándose de brazos haciendo un ademan para que alguien apagara la música - hasta entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo

-Lo estoy intentando – replico levantándose del suelo, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor por su muslo.

-No lo suficiente, sé que puedes hacerlo Carlos – ella suspiro cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más suave - lo veo en tus ojos pero aún no lo tienes.

Y no Cameron no entendía, porque su vida no era la Carlos, para que el no entendía aquel dolor, porque aun cuando su madre siempre hubiera sido algo mandona no era una dictadora, no como Cruella. A la profesora no le importo ella lo echo de la clase igual, advirtiéndole nuevamente no regresar hasta que lo tuviera, así que Cameron salió con su mochila al hombro y aun sin cambiarse simplemente se fue, la sudadera de Jay le cubría el aire frio de Auradon le exigieron colocársela, el invierno que amenazaba con congelarle, el árabe simplemente le había empujado dicha prenda a su pecho alegando que hasta que Evie no terminara de ajustar todas sus chaquetas se limitara a usar la de él.

Era algo dulce pero totalmente estúpido pensó Cameron pues Jay aún seguía quejándose del frio aun cuando Mal volvió a tirar el hechizo sobre él para mantenerlo caliente, aun así Jay había despojándose del calor para mantenerlo abrigado Cameron sonrió nuevamente cuando la canción volvió a empezar en su teléfono, el llego a una pared y se dejó caer totalmente frustrado, ignorando el ir y venir de los estudiantes, incluso Jay entendería el sentimiento en esa canción, todos esos niños que seguían sacrificándolo todo, que aun con gran dolor entendían lo que era entregarse a esa pasión.

Cameron no lo entendía, simplemente no podía hacer y eso le frustraba, cuando la canción empezó por tercera vez Cameron se levantó decidido, con la mochila aun al hombro empezó a dar pasos tentativos, los pasillos estaban algo desiertos, muy pocos chicos venían e iba, la mayoría estaban en el interior resguardados del frio, Cameron cerró los ojos y dio una respiración profunda, cuando los abrió el empezó a bailar, se deslizo entre los pasillos con pasos tentativos, pasos al azar simplemente para mantener en movimiento, todos aquellos estudiantes que le vieron simplemente se apartaron de su camino, no era nada extraño que los estudiantes de la profesora Angela bailaran en cualquier lugar y a todas horas con lo cercano a su recital, lo hacían cada año, cada presentación.

Sin darse cuenta Cameron había llegado hasta un enorme ventanal, había bailado su camino por todo el castillo subiendo escalera en saltos pequeños pasando por los pasillos entre giros lentos para terminar ahí, aquello le sorprendió bajo lentamente sus brazos pues había terminado un pequeño giro cuando lo noto, era esa ventana aquella por la que todo se derrumbó en su mundo.

Frente a él estaba esa vista, los arboles ya habían perdidos la mayoría de sus hojas, el frio invierno amenazaba con cubrirlo todo de nieve y al igual que en su mundo le hizo sentir esa nostalgia, ese deseo por ir a casa, la última vez Boo boo había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que el saltara por la ventana, logro alcanzarle de la cintura dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre su espalda, el personal de inmediato le gritaba cosas y él, su mejor amigo simplemente preguntaba el por qué, en aquel entonces el estar separado de Jay dolía tanto que solo quería morir, caer en coma para nuevamente soñarlo, Cameron puso una mano sobre el marco de aquélla ventaba, empujo el cristal con cuidado con la otra estremeciéndose al sentir el frio en su rostro y sin darse cuenta un pie ya estaba al borde listo para dar un paso.

Para dejarse caer, solo que esta vez no había nadie que detenerlo, solo que esta vez no había motivo para saltar.

-Hey ¿vas a saltar a mis brazos princesa? – aquella voz le saco de sus pensamientos obligándole a mirar debajo.

-¿Azis?- Cameron reconoció entonces al príncipe que agitaba ambos brazos como atrapándole.

-Espera – ordeno desapareciendo en el interior del edifico - ¿qué haces aquí? linda vista – Azis apareció de pronto a su lado demasiado rápido sonriendo ante la vista tan hermosa.

-Estoy buscando mi iglesia – murmuro en un suspiro recargándose en el marco del gran ventanal.

-¿Qué? – le miro confundido el príncipe, ante lo cual se limitó a quitarse un audífono y pasarlo al chico quien escuchó con atención la canción - o entiendo… creo – dijo luego de unos minutos regresando el audífono a su dueño - tu madre – dijo regresando la mirada a la ventana - ¿qué diría ella? De todo esto, de Jay – continúo sin mirarle solo viendo a la nada - solo piénsalo, no sé cómo fue su infancia Carlos pero no debió ser fácil con Cruella no, ¿crees que ella aceptaría lo tuyo con Jay? – y al fin le miro, busco los ojos del pecoso que solo pasaban de la total confusión ante la mención de su madre al entendimiento cuando se refirió a Cruella.

-No – suspiro Cameron por qué no su madre su verdadera madre nunca lo aprobaría, por que recordaba la mueca en su rosto ante la broma de sus primos, veía la mirada fría que le daba a Nils cada que venía por él – no lo creo – y Cruella sería peor, porque esa mujer era una locura, porque podía ver todos y cada uno de los recuerdos dolorosos de Carlos, porque podía sentir aquel dolor del rechazo de la mujer que debía amarle.

-Ahí lo tienes entonces – sonrió el príncipe contento de ayudarle pues parecía que Carlos al fin lo había entendido – estoy seguro que lo harás genial por cierto mis padres irán a verte – termino casual.

-¿Qué? – y aquello definitivamente le sorprendió.

-Dicen que quieren ver a mi mejor amigo, ver al chico del que no paro de hablar – desestimo como si nada sonriendo - incluso Jordán quien odia el ballet ira, amigo te estaremos apoyando.

-Gracias por poner más presión- rodo los ojos.

-¿Quieres un beso de buena suerte? – movió las cejas sugerente juntando los labios para besarle.

-¿Quieres un puñetazo en la cara? – sonrió inocente batiendo sus largas pestañas en su dirección.

-Descuida Jay no se enterara – giño su ojo intentando parecer coqueto.

-No hablaba de él – levanto su puño amenazador solo para suspirar largamente – deja de jugar con eso expandirás rumores – porque realmente lo último que quería era que dijeran que engañaba a Jay o algo por el estilo.

-De hecho Jordán cree que mantengo un romance secreto contigo – Azis llevo una mano a su barbilla recordando los muchos comentarios de su novia.

-Genial estas muerto cuando Jay se entere – rodo los ojos levantándose de donde se recargaba dispuesto a cerrar la ventana.

-Tu igual ella es muy posesiva - añadió el príncipe ayudándole a cerrar el gran ventanal.

-Luego se mataran entre sí – le miro dando la espalda a la ventana y ajustando su mochila para irse.

-O se enamoraran – empezaron a caminar cuando Azis tuvo esa brillante revelación - diablos no Jordán y Jay ¿te imaginas eso? – y Cameron realmente podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Tal vez en otro universo amigo – palmeo su hombro, sonrió recordando como en su mundo en donde grababan esa película era exactamente lo que sucedía.

Más tarde luego de su último ensayo en su habitación Jay le pidió parar y meterse a la cama con él porque hacía demasiado frio, había descubierto todo el calor que Cameron a diferencia de Carlos podía ofrecer, el chico acepto se dejó envolver en los brazos de su novio, de la razón por la que eligió ese mundo para caer rendido, él entendía lo que debía sentir solo que simplemente no podía, no aun, no cuando Jay le hacía tan feliz.

Al día siguiente todos fueron al teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación para el ensayo general, la profesora ni siquiera miro su número y al finalizar las chicas le convencieron de ir al centro comercial, por una bebida le invitaron y todo, Cameron solo quería llegar a su habitación y abrazarse en Jay pero esas chicas eran muy insistentes y lo siguiente que supo es que ya estaba en medio del centro con un frappe en sus manos.

-Todo mundo sabe que la profesora solo te dio el solo por el rey Ben – Adán que al parecer también había asistido está ahí, que novedad para hacer sentir mal a Cameron o mejor dicho para desquitarse por no ganar el solo.

-¿Disculpa? – Cameron levanto una ceja en su dirección cuando le escucho decir aquello levantándose del banco y apretando solo un poco más su vaso de café.

-Eres de su comitiva – explico el chico entre dientes - todos hacen lo que sea por ustedes – continuo como si fuera bastante obvio - los profesores más que nada para tener el favor del rey, no eres especial Carlos eres patético – sonrió al ver como los hombros del chico se tensaba ante aquellas palabras.

-Lo realmente patético es que tengas que decir eso para justificarte – soltó de igualmente sonriente, bebiendo de su vaso totalmente tranquilo luego de la evidente tensión.

-¿Qué insinúas De Vil? – aquel rostro de superioridad se descompuso entonces, apretando los puños a sus costados aquel miro enojado a el que creía Carlos.

-Soy mucho mejor bailarín que tu Adán - rodo los ojos alejándose de él para darse media vuelta - cualquiera puede verlo – termino en una burla dejando caer el vaso ya vacio en un cesto y tomando su mochila para marcharse solo.

-Hablas demasiado villano pero ¿puedes demostrarlo? – Adán se cruzó de brazos de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa al verlo listo para marcharse.

Cameron iba a ignorarlo desde hace tiempo se dijo que no entraría en provocaciones hacia Carlos, porque no era él y por qué no iba a dar un espectáculo que solo le trajera problemas, pero en aquel momento Adán no estaba retando a Carlos, no se burlaba del pequeño de la isla, no su compañero le retaba a él, el bailarín por lo que no podía dejarle pasar, no era como llegarían a los golpes verdad.

Así que se giró dejo caer su mochila nuevamente hacia la banca y sonriendo se levantó en puntas dando dos giros aun en sus botas, porque aún no conseguía sus amados tenis, tres giros más para entonces caminar hasta el de puntitas, el otro chico simplemente sonrió trono los dedos y de inmediato alguno de los otros chicos le empujaron sus zapatillas de danza, para Cameron fue igual las chicas ya habían revisado su bolsa y sus propias zapatillas fueron dadas a él, ninguno de ellos perdió el tiempo, Adán fue el primero en empezar en iniciar un baila con la música que otro joven puso desde su teléfono y sus pequeñas bocinas, aquello fue un gran espectáculo en medio del centro comercial algo que en un mundo tan acostumbrado a la libre expresión no pareció molestar a nadie, es más llamo espectadores.

Al terminar aquél joven solo se limitó a sonreír totalmente engreído pues los aplausos de la gente que se había reunido lo alababan, Cameron solo rodo los ojos y se separó un par de pasos, la canción cambio aquello no era un ensayo, Adán no había hecho ninguno de los movimientos que practicaban para su recital, todo era totalmente improvisado, cada movimiento salido de la nada en una danza completamente nueva, Cameron cerró los ojos, suspiro un segundo para entender la música, para recordarse por que bailaba, porque simplemente no podía dejar que ese otro chico se burlara de él.

Y el baile fue hermoso, Cameron bailo como nunca en medio de aquel enorme centro comercial, pronto la gente se amontono, miradas le rodearon pero las ignoro por seguir haciendo aquellos giros por dejar en vergüenza a aquel chico que solo hablaba por hablar, sin notarlo todo aquel duelo, aquella guerra fue grabada, camerón termino dando un triple giro deteniéndose justo al frente de aquél otro chico y mientras su respiración se regulaba sonrió altanero, porque había ganado, le había demostrado a ese niño que era el mejor ,que simplemente no era el débil que todos que creían.

Aquel video fue subido, se hizo viral y pronto los grandes maestros vieron al joven bailarín que impresiono al centro comercial aquélla mañana, toda una promoción para su recital, la profesora casi lo regaña, casi por que la Hada Madrina emocionada alabo a Carlos por mostrar tal espíritu por hacer aquella gran demostración de lo que sería su presentación.

* * *

El día antes de la presentación, Angela no había visto el baile de Carlos y sin embargo lo incluyo en el programa, ella no sabía cómo lo desarrollaría, porque si lo había visto bailar en ese video, demostrado aquella pasión, pero esos era vitalidad, emoción, amor, alegría pura, el solo que había preparado era todo lo contrario temerosa de que algo saliera mal ella se limitó a hablarle una última vez.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te di ese número Carlos? – miro al chico que lucía el atuendo brillante justo antes de empezar su número - porque fue pensado para ti, tú fuiste la inspiración, tu vida, solo tú puedes hacerlo, sal ahí y demuestra esa pasión que vi el día en que me pediste quedarte en mi clase.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – murmuro deteniéndose de la silla del camerino cuando aquella profesora salió de el – me siento mareado.

-¿Nervios De Vil? – Adam llego a su lado sosteniéndole al ver que sus piernas flaqueaban - no seas un bebé llorón y sal demostrar lo que vales – le ayudo a recomponerse y palmeo su hombro con suavidad.

-¿Me estás dando ánimos Adam? – enarco una ceja no creyendo lo que oía pues hace unos días lo había retado con odio.

-Eres bueno, jodidamente bueno siempre lo eh sabido así que no lo arruines – admito cruzándose de brazos con una enorme sonrisa y Cameron lo supo que este chico solo le empujo para ser mejor, para ayudarle a buscar lo que necesitaba, joder era realmente un ciudadano de Auradon con sus buenas razones y todo.

-Espera – le tomo del brazo cuando le vio alejarse – yo – suspiro cerrando los ojos un momento- necesito un favor – continuo mirándole a los ojos lamiendo sus labios en nerviosismo - ¿traes tus medias color piel? – Adam asintió confuso yendo a su bolsa para buscarlas - lo siento te comprare unas nuevas – se disculpó de inmediato pues tras cambiarse de ropa y borrar todo el brillo en su cuerpo al intentar jalarla hasta su rodilla esta se rasgó.

-Olvídalo ¿estás seguro de esto? – desestimo mirando al chico fijamente pues todo su elegancia abasia sido destruida - Tu traje era muy lindo y no es por nada pero Evie tu amiga realmente da miedo – la expresión en su rostro realmente le hubiera hecho reír si no sintiera como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier segundo.

-Lo estoy – cerro los ojos recordándose la razón de aquello – gracias – termino en una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí.

Porque al fin lo había entendido, comprendido lo que debía sentir, él iba a ser el mejor.

-Sales en tres minutos… ¿Te encuentras bien? – el asistente le miro preocupado mientras lo veía a la orilla del escenario.

-Solo un poco nervioso – susurro cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, las luces entonces se apagaron mientras aquel hombre recibía indicaciones por su diadema y le indicaba salir al escenario.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse en medio del escenario Cameron se encontraba de rodillas de perfil al público.

-¿Qué diablos está usando? – murmuro con horror Evie al notar como su amigo no llevaba el atuendo colorido y brillante que con tanto esfuerzo e ilusión había hecho para esa ocasión tan importante, en su lugar su pecho estaba completamente descubierto y unos mallas cortas hasta el muslo color piel algo viejos con zapatillas de igual color le vestían, incluso este estaba rasgado de un lado todo con su palidez y aquellos moretones que adornaban su piel salpicada en pecas solo incrementaban aquélla apariencia frágil y desalineada que parecía rondar a su nombre.

-Evie tranquila – de inmediato Jay trato de calmar la ira de la princesa - tal vez ensucio el traje o algo – trato de restarle importancia pues notando aquéllos moretones, aquella vista dan demacrada del niño se preocupó, era como ver a Carlos nuevamente.

 _My lover's got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshiped her sooner_

Cameron se balanceaba con la cabeza agachada al inicio de las primeras notas musicales, echando la cabeza para atrás haciendo volar aquél flequillo largo que había dejado crecer desde su regreso al otro universo, sus movimientos parecían cansados como si aquellas simples acciones le costaran toda la vida y su rostro al ver el cielo denotando resignación, apoyando una mano en el suelo y extendiendo la otra como su cuerpo buscando auxilio al cielo, una que no llegaría dejándose así caer nuevamente en un golpe al suelo.

 _If the Heavens ever did speak_

 _She is the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

Levanto el cuerpo, solo el torso con ayuda de las puntas de sus pies y volvió a darse vuelta al vientre un nuevo salto extendido al aire dio, rodo entonces por el suelo extendido en pequeñas convulsiones de desesperación, aquel rostro que parecía buscar algo nuevamente al cielo aquel que fue ignorado, Cameron se levantó al fin su pecho subía y bajaba sus hombros cayeron entonces en derrota, resignación pura.

 _'We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

 _My church offers no absolution_

 _She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom'_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick,_

 _But I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

Uno, dos, tres pasos derrotado dio con la cabeza agachada, arrastrando los pies para dar inicio a la danza, se giró entonces y dando un gran salto en el aire y nuevos giros sorprendió a todos.

 _Amen. Amen. Amen_

Le fue muy difícil entenderlo, comprender el sentimiento que debía transmitiré en esa danza.

 _Take me to church_

Porque él no era Carlos, no era ese niño que fue abusado y sin embargo se las arreglo meditando durante mucho tiempo recordando aquellas memorias que pudo deslumbrar, aferrándose al dolor ajeno tomándolo como suyo propio porque había podido sentirlo a tras del alma de Carlos como si fuera su propia piel.

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Y bailo dando saltos entregándose a ese dolor a aquellas pasión que el alma desgarrada de Carlos podía ofrecer.

Y sus giros y cada paso dados eran por aquel, para ese chico un homenaje para el joven que fue consumido por la locura de su madre, cuyo dolor era tal que lo llevo a la muerte una muerte tan dolorosa, solitaria.

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the Goddess on my side_

 _She demands a sacrifice_

Y cada vez que caía al suelo que su rostro denotaba aquel dolor, aquella carga pesada en su corazón hizo sobresaltar al público, porque ellos podían verlo, sentirlo, ver la agonía por la que ese chico en el escenario pasaban, ver la desesperación que emanaba de sus poros.

La desesperación por querer ser libre, el anhelo en su baile por dejar de estar bajo las garras de aquella mujer, Jay no podía dejar de mirar, ningún de ellos pues en aquel momento camerón contaba una historia, la que aquel chico cuya madre nunca amo, la de aquel que no pudo salvar.

 _To drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable?_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

Y ahí estaba nuevamente todo plasmado en aquel baile, los momentos en los que Cruella martirizaba al pobre niño, en los que les empujaban a los hombres extraños si así conseguía lo que deseaba, el cómo hundía su cigarro en su piel solo para divertirse, Cameron podía ver todos aquéllos fragmentos de la vida de aquél chico rompiéndose en pedazos.

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_

Cayo de su último salto agarrando su cabeza, caminando de espaldas como si el dolor fuera demasiado como si a desesperación al fin le hubiera alcanzado, podía ver a Jay, a Mal, a Evie a todos aquellos que trataron de brindarle un poca de luz, aquellos cuya ayudad no fue suficiente, porque esos niños igualmente rotos no pudieron hacer más.

Su mano tomo su hombro sacudiéndose con brusquedad se jalo a sí mismo al suelo, se tiro como miles de veces fue humillado, Cameron se retorció en el suelo entre recuerdos vacios llenos de dolor, de aquél niño en su pequeño colchón de bultos de aquel armario donde debía cuidar lo más valiosos para su madre mientras anhelaba por una luz, por una mirada de amor de aquella, por una salida, por incluso la muerte misma.

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Se levando en sus rodillas en otra plegaria al cielo, el final de su dolor y cayó nuevamente cabizbajo sobre sus piernas en resignación como si al final no hubiera escapatoria, como si nada pudiera salvarle.

Angela miro el escenario, ahí donde Carlos bailaba de la forma más hermosa posible, en un movimiento se acercó a ella, a la orilla de los telones extendiendo una mano suplicante, ella se rompió, vio el dolor su en su rostro, toda la agonía por la que estaba pasando, y se sentido culpable, porque ella lo había empujado, porque fue ella quien realizo aquel solo con dolor, quien le obligo a revivir su tormento, porque todo ese baile gritaba el sufrimiento que un pobre niño había vivido, el martirio y suplicio de una pequeña vida, Angela lloro mientras su estudiante usaba todo ese dolor para ser el mejor, para darle vida a aquél solo, ella lloro en silencio asegurándose de disculparse adecuadamente.

 _No masters or kings_

 _When the ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

Evie bajo la mirada, ella no pudo seguir mirando, no cuando era testigo de todo el dolor y estragos en la vida del niño que abandonaron, en aquel con el que no se esforzaron lo suficiente, Mal solo desvió la mirada un segundo en un par de ocasiones al darse cuenta que pudieron hacer algo, que si bien todos sufrían en aquella prisión ellos pudieron salvarle, ayudarle y no dejarle consumirse lentamente, ellos eran tan culpables como Cruella, por que ofrecieron algo que nunca dieron, por que prometieron dejare ser parte de su familia y le dieron la espalda cuando encontraron algo mejor, ellos habían dejado morir a su hermano, en el palco, donde los reyes observaban maravillados el baile, Ben se sintió aún más culpable, sintió todo ese dolor comprendió lo cruel que era la isla y por primera vez en la vida se juró que les ayudaría realmente y de todo corazón, se dijo que no permitiría que otros niños más pasaran por el mismo dolor que Carlos.

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Amen. Amen. Amen_

El antiguo rey y reina solo miraron estupefactos, sintiendo el dolor, por primera vez en la vida, el gran rey Adam se sintió nuevamente como aquél príncipe estúpido que fue hechizado, porque con su grandiosa idea de mantener a todos los villanos en la isla solo había permitido que ellos se desquitaran con lo primero que encontraron, con los niños inocentes, con sus propios hijos donde al parecer había sacado sus frustraciones, incluso los otros miembros de la realeza se sintieron mal al apoyar aquélla idea, el hada madrina derramo lágrimas, Aladdin abraso a su esposa y Azis simplemente se sintió una vil basura por recordar su primer pensamiento al conocer a Carlos, todos en Auradon se sintieron enfermos por oponerse y rechazar a los niños que habían sido abusados por años por aquellos que debieron protegerles, sin saberlo Cameron con su danza hizo finalmente logro romper aquella brecha, derrumbo aquel muro que impedía que los ciudadanos de Auradon aceptaran a los niños de la isla, el dolor de Carlos había servido para algo después de todo.

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

Pero se levantó, su cabeza en lo alto y volvió a girarse a un dar salto con renovadas energías, porque podía, porque ahora era aquél chico que tenía algo más que simplemente sobrevivir, porque no iba a dejar caer la memoria de Carlos, Cameron se levantó orgullosos dando giros y saltos, entre caídas negándose a dejarse vencer, negándose a volver a dejar y volvió a caer otra vez en derrota la de aquél chico que murió por simplemente rendirse en aquél baile Carlos se rendía volvió a caer con la cabeza agachada de rodillas aceptando el destino, aquella muerte cruel sin oponer resistencia.

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life._

Cuando la música se acabó, el silencio inundo la sala solo un momento, un segundo antes de estallar en aplausos, Cameron se levantó entonces el dolor aun palpable en su rostro y sin embargo sonrió, una triste y vacía sonrisa pues aquellos años de abuso habían sido demasiado incluso para él.

Fue el mejor número de la noche, el más gloriosos y sentimental si aquello hubiera sido una competencia no hay duda de que hubiese sido el ganador, pero ahora mientras corría al camerino, que su frente caía contra la pared lloro, sollozo en nombre de Carlos de todo ese dolor que sintió su corazón, porque ahí estaba la herida fresca como en el primer momento tomo lo que quedaba de su alma, el llamado de su nombre, del nombre de Carlos le hizo sobresaltarse.

Adán se acercó a él sin decir palabra, y palmeo su hombro dándole un minuto para acostumbrarse entonces le hablo, mención el tener que salir al escenario para agradecer los aplausos con toda la clase y menciono sus ojos llorosos.

Cameron asintió se acercó al espejo y limpio con un pañuelo los rastros de aquel dolor antes de ir a despedirse, porque Carlos se había rendido, ese niño se dejó consumir por el dolor por la agonía pero él no era Carlos, él iba a ser mejor, él iba a tomar aquella vida y darle un significado no solo por sí mismo sino por ese niño, por ese otro el que no tuvo la fortaleza para decir ya basta.

Salió de ahí para pararse en el escenario y recibir tordas las adulaciones con sus compañeros sonriendo más abiertamente, porque no iba a dejarse caer, no iba a rendirse, el tenia a Jay, a Mal, a Evie, incuso a Ben, pero sobre todo se aferró a su mismo a cumplir su objetivo, Cameron se encargaría de darle sentido a ese vida, que era tanto suya como de Carlos de vil.

Cuando el telón al fin había descendido luego de la ovación que publico realizo todos los bailarines corrieron a cambiarse, Angela felicito a todos y cada uno de ellos por hacerlo perfecto a Cameron se limitó a abrazarlo y decirlo lo orgullosa que estaba de él, lo valiente que era pero sobre todo lo maravilloso que fue, Cameron sonrió gustoso aceptando aquel gesto, dejándose envolver por el calor de aquella mujer que simplemente le empujo para bien.

* * *

Azis por su parte salió corriendo nada más las luces del teatro habían sido encendidas, en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas una costumbre ya llevaba, detrás de el su novia quien aún algo conmovida ni siquiera se enojó por ser ignorada en pos del chico.

-Carlos - llamo el príncipe en cuanto estuvo cerca del joven quien despidiéndose de Adán se acercó a él - rosas para la mejor bailarina – continuo entregando el enorme ramo de flores aquel que Cameron recibió rodando los ojos ante el tono de su voz - te presento a mis padres – y antes de que alguna respuesta sarcástica llegara del chico aquél príncipe se apresuró a señalar a sus padres aquellos que ya estaban detrás de Cameron - el sultán de Agrabah y la reina Jazmín.

-Tienes mucho talento – Aladdin coloco su mano en su hombro felicitándole con aquélla enorme sonrisa y bien Cameron pudo observar de donde había sacado Azis aquel aspecto porque si todos en Auradon parecían modelos de pasarela pero los reyes y reinas siempre estaban en la cúspide, incluso él, Aladdin el ex ladrón convertido en sultán y si Azis se iba a ver así cuando fuera mayor joder no podía esperar para que Jay creciera, después de todo Jafar era de Agrabah ¿no?

-Lo más hermoso que eh visto - la bella y hermosa reina Jazmín le sonreía, sus ojos aun parecían llorosos y con algo de miedo estiro su mano, aquella suave palma se posó en su mejilla acariciándole, ella había llorado, esa mujer había sentido el dolor de Carlos y ahora estaba ahí en un intento de reconfortarle.

-Gracias – respondió tomando aquella mano para tranquilizare, sonriendo de la manera más tranquila no queriendo poner más preocupación en aquella buena mujer.

-De Vil tienes suerte que fuera impresionante o te haría pagar por hacerme perder mi tiempo- por suerte para todos y para Cameron Jordán cansada de ser ignorada intervino rompiendo aquella tensión.

-Me alegra cumplir con tus expectativas – rio cambiando de mano las rosas porque enserio eran muy pesadas, Azis siempre exageraba solo para fastidiarle – no creí que vinieras realmente.

-No iba a perdérmelo tengo que ver a quien le regala rosas mi novio – y aquella chica dio un codazo demasiado fuerte a Azis que simplemente fingió gran dolor causando una gran risa entre los presentes.

-Descuida lo nuestro es carnal tú tienes su corazón – respondió sarcásticamente causando que Azis riera más fuerte pues realmente no esperaba que contestara de esa manera frente a sus padres - ahora si me disculpas iré a ver a mi novio que parece me trajo un ramo de rosas también con su permiso sus majestades – termino dando una inclinación con su cabeza a aquellos reyes que solo intentaban no reír al ver a su hijo ser sacudido por su novia por aquella broma.

Jay había tardado un poco más en salir de sus asientos, sobre todo porque Evie se había aferrado a su brazo aun sollozante culpable por lo que hicieron por Carlos, Mal trato de hacerla sentir mejor y Doug simplemente no sabía lo que estaba mal, poco tiempo después y luego que Ben se acercara a ellos con sus padres Evie ya estaba tranquila, Mal lista del brazo de su novio emprendió la búsqueda del chico entre el mar de gente que abrazaba y felicitaba a todos los bailarines, fue ella quien vio a Cameron hablando con Azis y sus padres por lo que de inmediato llamo a Jay y le empujo para ir a traer a su novio.

Un pequeño ramo de rosas en sus manos era todo lo que llevaba Jay, Cameron lo había hecho prometer que no llevaría ninguna, sabía bien que estaban en invierno y las rosas estaban carísimas, además desde que Azis solía darle rosas siempre llamándole "la mejor bailarina" se sentía como una burla, por lo que no quería rosas porque sabía que Azis le llevaría unas y estaba seguro de golpearle con el ramo a dicho príncipe, lo que hubiera hecho si no fuera por sus padres, en lugar de eso se aferró al ramo y lo guardaría para el día siguiente aventárselo en su cabeza por ser tan idiota, así que Jay no debía llevar rosas, no cuando eran muy caras y no cuando solo quería que lo fuera a ver, pero Jay era un buen novio, uno que recuperaba al amor de su vida desde otro universo y si tenía que gastar mucho dinero un jodidas rosas lo haría por que podía y quería hacerlo.

Así que ahí estaba viéndolo alejarse de Azis y compañía para acercarse a él, aquel chico le sonrió entonces camino un par de pasos, tal vez fueron dos o tres no recuerda muy bien pues en un segundo la brillante sonrisa de Cameron se desvaneció, solo escucho un grito, a Azis llamando el nombre de Carlos resonando entre la multitud, todo dejo de tener sentido, las voces se apagaron entonces, el pequeño ramo en sus manos cayó al suelo al mismo instante que Cameron.

-¡Carlos! – Azis aún estaba siendo zarandeado por su novia cuando lo vio, a espaldas de sus padres Carlos parecía tropezar entonces las rosas en sus manos cayeron y el niño se desmayó, Aladdin apenas si logro voltear y sostenerlo, evitar que golpeara al suelo, al minuto siguiente alguien más grito y aquel enorme ramo quedo pisoteado por todos aquellos que corrieron en dirección al chico.

-No – susurro bajito Jay luego de que Mal empujara su hombro para pasarlo y llegar a Cameron - no, no – y esta vez reacciono corriendo hasta donde Aladdin sostenía al niño desmayado – Carlos – llamo casi arrebatándoselo de brazos, el hombre mayor noto aquella preocupación y cuando su hijo asintió le dejo tomar a pecoso de sus manos - Cam – llamo sosteniéndole de los hombros, inclinándose para presionar sus mejillas juntas - Cameron no me hagas esto por favor no – volvió susurrar importándole poco que alguien le escuchara, ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor simplemente suplicando que aquella pesadilla no empezara otra vez - ¿Mal? – levanto la mirada para ver a esa chica buscando una respuesta algo que le dijera que no era lo que temía, pero aquella chica solo le miro impotente para después desviar la mirada - no otra vez, por favor no – suplico pues aquello era precisamente lo que pasaba, la maldición de Carlos, aquello que le había empujado a la muerte ahora iba por Cameron.

Jay no sabía si podía repetir aquella pesadilla una vez más.

* * *

-Gracias a dios, tus padres no van a despedirme – una voz masculina en un acento totalmente texano le trajo de vuelta, la luz brillante pronto lastimo sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso? – murmuro sintiéndose completamente mareado al intentar levantarse, pero algo no estaba bien, su voz era mucho más dulce de lo que esperaba.

-Zurich te empujo de las escaleras –aquella voz respondió enojada fue entonces cuando todo era claro, un chico pelirrojo miraba enojado a un pequeño niño de piel chocolatosa.

-Jess eso es mentira – frunció la nariz el niño en sus hombros una capa roja descansaba - Luka se desmayo estaba ahí parada y de repente cayo por las escaleras – explico señalando acusatoriamente en su dirección.

-Zurich fuiste demasiado lejos – y ahora otro chico completamente rubio dijo sin dejar de mirar su teléfono – arruinaste un vestido en perfectas condiciones.

Cameron se miró entonces sus piernas estaban descubiertas los pliegues arrugados de un vestido, pero cuando su mano intento tomar su cabeza donde el dolor era mayor se sorprendió de sentir unos mechones mucho más largos, regreso entonces la vista nuevamente a las personas del lugar, a los alrededores y con horror vio que no reconocía nada, bueno si pero no debería, pues frente a él estaba aquel departamento donde paso mucho tiempo, horas de trabajo y ese joven pelirrojo, el chico rubio, el niño de rizos negros en capa de súper héroe y una niña induh mirándole con preocupación, lo que le hizo reaccionar al fin fue ver como una enorme mujer dejaba una bandeja con vasos frente a la mesa para mirarle con fastidio fingido.

-Hurra ella está bien – dijo con sarcasmo y luego salió de escena.

Solo pudo pensar una cosa, Dorothi no estaba en Kansas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Angela Isadora Duncan** **, conocida como** **Isadora Duncan** **fue una bailarina y coreógrafa estadounidense, considerada por muchos como la creadora de la danza moderna, era innovadora y conocida por no seguir las formas clásicas creí que alguien tan "rebelde" para su época seria perfecta para inspirarme en ella.**

 **Así que estaba en el centro comercial dentro de esta plaza y simplemente me dije que había suficiente espacio para danzar ahí dentro, si subiera ballet me hubiera puesto a bailar ya que no había mucha gente simplemente tenía que usar esa oportunidad en el fic.**

 **La canción que baila Cameron así como el solo está basado completamente en el de Sergei Polunin quien es un bailarín profesional muy bueno, la canción se llama "Take Me to Church" by Hozier.**

 **Que dijeron el fic ya se va a acabar todos viven felices para siempre menos Carlos…. Pues no muajaja las cosas se ponen buenas y aún hay muchos cabos sueltos, o el único y que hasta ahora Cameron debería preguntarse ¿Cómo y por qué diablos llego a ese mundo?**

 **Sip como habrán notado envié a Cameron a otro universo donde hay todo un mundo alterno de Jessie, jajaja, donde sus géneros están invertidos.**

 **Jessie es un Jess**

 **Luke es una Luka**

 **Zuri es un Zurich estos nombres no me los invento realmente existe este nombre.**

 **Emma es un Emmett**

 **Ravi es** **Ravi Kumar Meena si es un nombre de chica.**

 **Bertram Winkle es Bertha**

 **Denme galletas o Jay terminara enamorado de Luka y Cameron será chica por siempre muajajajaj muajajjajajaa.**

 **También se aceptan chocolates.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Verdades a medias

**Notas: Y como pueden ver no pude terminar el capítulo de "lobo carmesí" estoy teniendo problemas pero lo tendré para el próximo miércoles, por ahora les dejo este, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Verdades a medias.**

" _ **Las conversaciones son siempre peligrosas si se tiene algo que ocultar" – Agatha Christie.**_

Las aves cantaban con alegría y emoción, la nieve fuera de la ventana parecía cubrirlo todo como una purísima manta blanca pasos apresurados pronto se escucharon, la puerta abriéndose debió alertarles no fue hasta que un cuerpo cayó sobre ellos que aquéllos chicos se levantaron.

-¡Demonios Evie! – gruño el mayor de ellos empujando a la chica que saltaba de alegría en la cama en medio.

-¡Es navidad Jay! – chillo emocionada abrazándole – nuestra primera navidad real – aplaudió levantándose de la cama – en Auradon, como una familia – y sin darles tiempo jalo las sabanas para que Cameron no pudiera ocultarse más debajo de esta.

-Levántense de una vez- Mal desde la puerta gruño aun con su camisón – Ben nos espera para desayunar – se acercó a la cama para jalar a la princesa emocionada que solo asintió – tienen cinco minutos – y tras decir eso salió de la habitación.

Cameron se estiro como un gatito bebe, adoraba tanto compartir cama con Jay no tenía que preocuparse por las pesadillas de este y al mismo tiempo lo hacían descansar mejor, el saber que este joven estaba a su lado todo el tiempo incluso mientras dormían le hacía dejar de temer.

Pues su mayor miedo era despertar en otro lugar.

Jay rio al verlo como todas las mañanas murmurar y gruñir mientras se estiraba hizo lo mismo solo flexionando los brazos para después ponerse de pie.

-Feliz navidad – dijo Cameron inclinándose en la cama y estirando los brazos para que este se acercara a abrazarle.

-¡Uh! – fue lo único coherente que salió de la boca del árabe.

-Este es el momento en el que dices lo mismo y luego me besas – dijo como si fuera obvio causando que Jay solo rodara los ojos.

-Feliz lo que sea – gruño lanzándose a besar su boca.

Salieron cinco minutos después solo porque si no lo hacían sabían bien que Mal les arrastraría hasta el comedor, nada más llegar a las escaleras el chillido de Evie les hizo tomar un camino muy diferente a la del comedor, pronto se encontraron frente al enorme árbol de navidad donde la noche anterior bebieron chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, el más grande y frondoso de todos en el castillo aquel que lucía finos adornos en oro y plata.

-Tenemos obsequios – la princesa emocionada apareció frente a ellos de la nada prácticamente, bueno no pero aún les distraía dicho árbol – Santa Claus trajo obsequios – enfatizo agitando un enorme presente en sus rostros.

-Wow ¿cuánto chocolate has tenido esta mañana Evie? – Jay enarco una ceja al ver el entusiasmo pues de inmediato corrió al árbol nuevamente a agitar todos los obsequios a su alcance.

-Solo el suficiente – Ben apareció detrás de ellos con dos tazas de chocolate caliente entregándoselas, de igual manera aquel rey llevaba únicamente su pijama algo que según él y con el apoyo de Cameron era fundamental abrir regalos en pijama era prácticamente una ley universal.

-Parece que alguien fue buena este año – la antigua reina sonrió gustosa al ver como su hijo tomo uno de los presentes para entregarlo a Mal quien se sorprendió tomándole con algo de miedo – puedes abrirlo querida es para ti – animo la reina, cuando Mal solo sostuvo el paquete en sus manos sin saber que hacer -¿qué pasa? – pregunto confundida.

-El no viene – murmuro bajito Mal – Santa nunca visita la isla- término sin emoción alguna mirando el enorme moño rojo en su presente.

-No me imagino porque – susurro el antiguo rey Adam a lo que su esposa le dio un codazo pues el ambiente había caído de inmediato, Evie dejó caer la hermosa diadema en forma de corona que había sacado de una caja, Jay dejo de rasgar sin delicadeza el enorme paquete con su nombre y Cameron el simplemente bajo la mirada a su taza de chocolate caliente.

Ben suspiro derrotado había intentado darle una navidad a sus amigos, mostrarles la felicidad y solo había logrado que recordaran lo horrible que era la isla, Adam arrepentido sintió pena nuevamente recordándose la razón por la que invito a esos niños que no tenían a donde ir en navidad a su castillo con su familia, claro que podían dejarlos en la escuela, junto con todos los otros niños donde el hada madrina se comprometió a pasar tiempo con los demás chicos de la isla, donde de igual manera cenaron como una gran familia y despertarían con regalos para todos, la familia real solo podía imaginarse el rostro de aquéllos chicos notando que había obsequios debajo del árbol navideño para ellos, para aquellos que fueron buenos ante los ojos de santa Claus, seguramente tenían el mismo semblante de Mal.

Había sido una verdadera sorpresa cuando un Ben muy emocionado explico el concepto de la navidad, la importancia de la familia pero sobre todo el hecho de que existía realmente santa Claus lo cual fue una total sorpresa para Cameron que sabía que solo era un personaje ficticio en su mundo pero bueno eso era Auradon y todo era posible, así que santa existía y de igual manera sabía quién era bueno y quien malo, así como dejaba presentes para todos, lo que hacía el resto del año aún era un misterio pasaron más de una hora discutiendo lo que posiblemente hacia el viejo señor con el trabajo más importante del mundo desde donde teorizaban de vivir una vida normal durante todo el año a que simplemente se la pasaba espiándoles a todos, en algún momento la conversación cambio a un plan para atrapar a dicho señor y tomar su saco mágico de juguetes a lo que definitivamente Ben se opuso y Cameron les recordó la lista de niños malos, en fin santa existía y eso era tan irreal.

-Supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca – Mal volvió a hablar mucho más animada destrozando el envoltorio y así revelando su regalo navideño, todo volvió como antes, Jay desgarro el papel del suyo, Evie empezó a tararear llena de felicidad y los antiguos reyes respiraron agradecidos, Ben solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Casi se había perdido eso, no va a mentir diciendo que no tuvo miedo porque lo hizo, cuando despertó en una habitación diferente rodeado de extrañas personas, aquel sentimiento de deja vu le asusto de muerte, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía ser un mundo casi idéntico a otro de su programa de televisión solo que con los géneros cambiados, al ver que Jessie era efectivamente un chico y todos los demás también toco su pecho con miedo ante la mirada extraña de los presentes, cuando sintió dos montañas suaves palideció y sin esperar corrió al baño donde descubrió que efectivamente era una chica.

Una muy linda pero una chica al fin y al cabo, casi entra en pánico si no fuera un pequeño siseo que resultó ser el gigante lagarto si no mal recordaba la mascota de uno de los chicos o chica aquí, por lo que soltó un grito totalmente afeminado y justificado para salir corriendo, se encerró en su habitación o al menos en la habitación de la chica cuyo cuerpo poseía, casi empieza a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que toda su pesadilla se repetía una vez más.

Aquello era aún más extraño pues Cameron no solo estuvo en ese mundo dos días enteros sino que además en un tiempo diferente pues donde debería a ver nieve fresca solo había sol, el brillante sol que anunciaba el verano próximo, tuvo que vivir por dos días en la escuela, tratando de no estallar en pánico pues al empezar un nuevo día Jay no estaba a su lado, entonces una tarde mientras acompañaba a su hermana Rav al parque choco contra un extraño, no puede recordar el rostro del joven solo una voz muy preocupada pues de inmediato se desmayó y de la nada Jay y las chicas estaban frente a él.

Cameron regreso a casa solo para descubrir con sorpresa que solo pasó un día inconsciente y que definidamente fueron invitados por el antiguo rey en persona para pasar la navidad en su castillo.

Estaba agradeció, realmente lo estaba pues podía ser parte de aquélla felicidad, pronto terminaron de abrir los obsequios para pasar al desayunar cuando Ben se paró de golpe junto a Mal, cuando Cameron noto lo que pasaba no paraba de sonreír pero los demás solo parecían confundidos, hasta que el muy amable explico la tradición del muérdago planta en la que había quedado atrapados, Mal comprendió entonces y sin más rodeos planto un pequeño beso en los labios de Ben, Evie emocionada aplaudió solo para salir buscar una silla eh intentar bajar una de esas plantas según ella investigación todos sabía que realmente planeaba colgarla bajo su puerta para obligar a Doug darle un beso cada que podía.

Ese día pasaron entre risas, incluso Bella y Adam se unieron a los juegos ridículos que según Cameron eran una tradición en esas fiestas y cuando ellos preguntaban cómo sabia tanto él se limitaba a decir que lo vio en una película, Ben colmo de regalos a Mal a más no poder, Evie paso horas en el teléfono lamentándose con Doug su ausencia y Jay, bueno el arrastro a Cameron por todo el casillo para darle un beso debajo de cada muérdago.

El casi se había perdido de esto.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos? – gruño aquel chico despertándose con lentitud agarrando su cabeza - Jess me duele – abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo pues la luz brillante de día y el fuerte dolor en su cráneo no eran buena combinación - oh, hola – y al notar al muy atractivo chico mirándole preocupado cambio de inmediato su actitud por una mucho más dulce - mi nombre es Luka, ¿cuál es el tuyo chico sexy? – termino con coquetería llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja como solía hacer cuando coqueteaba con alguien, mas al no encontrar dicho rizo se tanteo la cabeza desesperada - ¿pero qué?

-Mal – Jay supo que algo definitivamente había salido mal cuando tras despertar a Cameron este le llamo Jess y ahora tras verle coquetear de esa forma todos asintieron, su rostro de preocupación se llenó de pánico llamando de inmediato a la hada.

-Demonios- gruño Mal al ver como "Cameron" entra en pánico pues ya estaba tocándose el pecho en busca de algo, mas antes de que pudiera gritar con un ademan de su mano le hizo volver a dormir.

-Arréglalo – Jay gruño mirando fijamente a la chica de cabellos violetas sin entender que era lo que había salido mal – ahora – termino y salió de la habitación pues no podía soportar un minuto más en ese lugar con alguien que no era Cameron, porque el simple hecho de pensar que volvería a pasar lo mismo con Carlos le enfermaba.

Porque Jay no podía simplemente dejar ir a Cameron tan fácil como lo hizo con Carlos.

Le tomo solo un par de horas encontrar el hechizo para cambiarles pero fue aún más difícil hallar aquel que definitivamente tomaría toda la energía de la chica para Cameron, en el otro mundo aquella hermosa chica, Cameron chocaba contra un firme cuerpo, un chico que para su sorpresa era muy parecido a Jay, a Boo boo, un joven moreno de cabellos cortos chocolates y ojos marrones que le miraron con preocupación al verla desvanecerse luego del choque.

El intento llamarle hacerla reaccionar, mas era muy tarde para cuando la ambulancia llego Luka Ross estaba muerta.

Nadie nunca supo que ella estaba destinada a encontrarse con ese joven esa misma tarde, Mal le había arrebatado eso.

* * *

Así que él estaba indeciso desde su regreso las cosas con Jay iban bien, genial, era como si relación volviera a empezar y eso le frustraba, Cameron no era un mojigato, ni mucho menos virgen, bueno tal vez si ahora que lo pensaba era virgen de la manera no convencional, porque obviamente había tenido sexo pero esto era sexo gay, homosexual, con otro hombre y si no mal recuerda la única vez que tuvieron relaciones, un sexo fantástico hay que mencionar él estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Carlos y este era el suyo, el virginal cuerpo mucho más desarrollado y obviamente más trabajado de Cameron, así que discúlpenlo por querer regresar a la etapa donde Jay le empujaba al baño para hacerlo correrse con su boca o donde le metía mano a cada rato, si se quejaba pero todo el mundo sabía que sus quejas eran falsas.

Sin embargo desde que regreso Jay le trataba como si fuera a molestarse de que lo tocara y cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar sucedía aquello, se desmayó despertó en otro mundo y ahora su novio le trataba como si fuera una figura de cristal que fuera a romperse al menor estruendo, era realmente frustrante, sobre todo porque podía ver a Jay con esas apretadísimas camisas donde sus músculos parecían querer romperlas y ni que decir que todos los horrendos suéter que Ben le había dado para que combatiera el frio y joder gracias a dios o quien fuera porque Ben y Jay no fueran de la misma talla porque eso solo causaba que se pegaran más a su piel y si, ok estaba obsesionado con saltar sobre su novio quitar la estorbosa ropa y lamer sus pectorales con la lengua.

Pero nuevamente Jay apenas si le abrazaba y besaba, los besos estaban bien, pero cuando quería llevar las cosas a otro nivel Jay se alejaba frustrándole, realmente Cameron estaba empezando a dudar sobre su aspecto, tal vez, solo tal vez a Jay ya no le gustaba porque enserio ya no lucia como Carlos, Carlos era frágil, delicado, con enormes ojos marrones pestañas largas labios gruesos y sobre todo aspecto de chica, tal vez eso era, Jay no se sentía atraído por que él era más alto, más grande y tenía musculo nada que ver con Carlos, casi había llorado por eso, entonces Evie golpeo su cabeza llamándole idiota, Mal gruño algo sobre dejar de lloriquear en la cama y le convencieron que Jay no quería ir más allá no era porque no gustara de él, sino que estaba preocupado.

"Casi te pierde otra vez"

Había murmurado Evie y si tenía razón, Jay estaba asustado, temía que si hacia algo estúpido Cameron desaparecería de su mundo, aun cuando el árabe quisiera negarlo él tenía mucho miedo y si también quería llevar las cosas con calma, por lo que Cameron decidió hacer algo al respecto, pero ya que las chicas no querían ayudarle, las traidoras, busco su siguiente opción Ben, era el único chico aparte de Jay que sabía de su yo real y bueno Azis solo meneo sus cejas y procedió gentilmente a ofrecer sus servicios para enseñarle como seducir, gracias pero no Cameron empujo su cara y se marchó mientras el príncipe le seguía por todo el campus indicándole que debía regresar a sus short o al menos mostrar más piel "tienes unas piernas hermosas" había dicho el príncipe sorprendiéndole, por suerte Jordán había escuchado ese último comentario y Azis se alejó para seguir a su novia cabreadísima sobre escuchar a su novio elogiar las piernas de otro chico.

Ben fue un poco más útil, pues aquel Rey creyendo que lo que buscaba eran consejos para el sexo se limitó a decir unas simples palabras "Ve porno Cameron" y si eso le sorprendió porque esto era Auradon mundo de rectitud, sobre todo la escuela donde todos debían ser bien portados y sin mancha y… bueno Ben le miro confundido para después reír, enserio el chico se estaba riendo de él y simplemente levantarse buscar su ordenador y encenderlo y joder le mostraba un video porno, " solo busca uno de dos chicos, haz tu investigación" termino sonriente mientras él no podía creérselo "si Cameron nosotros tenemos porno también" había terminado con una enorme sonrisa aquel monarca.

Así que ahí estaba el en una misión de cómo seducir a su novio, de cómo logar que Jay lo viera como un objeto sexual o al menos quisiera tener algo con él, y era muy frustrante porque la mayoría de los videos, muchos de ellos se los mando Ben quién lo diría, eran iguales, el tipo musculoso y el pequeño frágil era tan heteronormativo que si no fuera porque ambos tenían un pene era como ver a una chica y un chico haciendo porno, enojado se rindió, se encamino al espejo saco su playera y se miró sin pudor.

Él no era un frágil niño como los videos, sus caderas no eran anchas ni su cintura pequeña como la de Carlos, sus piernas tenían músculos al igual que sus brazos, sus abdominales aun que no estaban tan marcados como los de Jay tampoco eran inexistentes, sus pezones no eran botones rosados como los del video, sus hombros eran fuertes y su espalda firme en conclusión, Cameron no era un pequeño niño de aspecto femenino que atraería a Jay, estaba seguro que su novio terminaría con él o al menos nunca le tocaría, estaba pensando la forma en la que tal vez suplicarle a Mal para que lo arreglara con Magia o algo para hacerlo lucir más como Carlos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jay entro completamente cansado y sudado.

El entrenador debió hacerles correr hasta tarde con el último partido de la temporada en puerta les estaba exigiendo demasiado, así que seguramente Jay ni se ducho solo corrió hasta ahí para tomar una ducha en privado, Cameron abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa sobre el entrenador y sus neandertales formas de entrenamiento cuando lo vio, Jay levanto la vista, sus pupilas fueron totalmente negras llenas de lujuria al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Cameron, él se giró entonces pasando su mano muy lentamente por su pecho en un gesto inocente solo para medir la reacción de Jay, la siguió, sus ojos no perdieron ni un centímetro de sus dedos tocando su piel, jadeo entonces, llamo su nombre de la forma más obscena que pudo encontrar solo para ver como el color de sus orejas se volvían rojas y este parecía pelear consigo mismo, antes de que Cameron pudiera hacer algo estúpido como cerrar distancia entre ellos y besarle Jay se encerró en el baño.

Cameron solo se quedó ahí sonriente, Jay lo deseaba, era lujuria lo que había visto en sus ojos y ahora que sabía que existía no iba a desaprovecharlo, solo necesitaba un empujón más, sabrá dios porque Jay estaba tan recio para tocarle pero Cameron encontraría la manera, tal vez Azis tenía razón debía enseñar más piel, después de todo sus piernas eran hermosas.

* * *

La temporada había terminado y con ellos el juego final, donde afortunadamente Jay pudo jugar, le costó un poco de trabajo convencer al entrenador, incluso Ben intercedió por el claro que casi le impiden jugar ya que no aprecia ser justo que el rey jugara en un juego así pero entonces Ben quien ya había pensado en esa posibilidad argumento que en la cancha, en la escuela él no era un rey si no un estudiante más y que esa era la clases de persona como quería ser conocida como un chico que no se sentía ni mejor o superior para ellos, el pueblo lo vería como alguien igual y no un hombre sobre sus cabezas, eso convenció a todos y Ben respiro de alivio que su punto fuera aceptado.

Con Jay fue un poco más difícil, con la llegada de Azis el entrenador tenía otra estrella en el deporte, alguien con la fuerza necesaria para ganar así que fácilmente podía presentir del árabe, por eso le fue tan fácil suspenderlo por los partidos siguientes debido a su comportamiento anti deportista, tiempo atrás seria solamente sancionado y limitado a dejarlo correr por el campo durante horas, pero no ahora que Azis era un gran fuerza para el equipo y Jay lo aprendió a la mala.

Sin embargo el entrenador sabía que aquellos dos chicos podían llegar a ser una gran combinación si unían fuerzas así que permitió a ambos demostrarlo, advirtiéndole a Jay que sería su último juego para siempre si no jugaba en equipo, las cosas salieron bien aquellos dos jóvenes trabajaron para sorpresa de muchos en sincronía y pronto ganaron el juego.

Jay había anotado el tiro ganador con la ayuda de Azis y Ben, el público enloqueció, las animadoras saltaron de alegría corriendo a abrazar a los jugadores, Cameron que aún seguía siendo animador honorario salto a los brazos sin dudarlo para darle el beso más acalorado del campo frente a la multitud enloquecida, Jay tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza pues aquel niño había abrazado sus piernas en su cintura y hubieran sido la pareja más hermosa de todas si no fuera porque Mal jalo a Ben en el beso más espectacular que alguna vez le dio en público, ella definitivamente estaba empezando a ser más abierta con sus emociones, Ben lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Al día siguiente luego de regresar de ver a Azis por que el día del juego Jay empujo el trofeo al chico con un simple "Bien hecho amigo" un simple gesto para muchos, una ofrenda de paz entre ellos dos, el punto es que Azis lo tomo solo un día al siguiente lo regreso a su verdadero dueño, ya que Jay fue el que anoto y tal vez ambos jóvenes se empujaron el trofeo entre frases como "es tuyo te lo mereces" "no, tu anotaste el gol ganador" "tu diste ese gran pase" "solo tómalo maldita sea" "Yo no lo quiero joder" "Sé que te gustan las cosas valiosas" "¿Qué diablos insinúas?" y ok tal vez Ben intervino antes de que aquella paz fuera la más corta de la historia pero en definitiva Jay termino con el dichoso trofeo, así que cuando entro a su habitación, pensando en un lugar donde ponerlo encontró algo realmente interesante.

-Hola Jay – saludo su pequeño y adorable novio sentado en la orilla de su cama - ¿Qué tal tu paseo? – pregunto levantándose muy lentamente.

-¿Estás usando una falda? – Jay parecía confuso en efecto Cameron vestía lo que parecía ser una falda tableada algo corta, junto a una pequeña playera casi top que dejaba ver su abdomen además de sus hombros descubiertos, era un uniforme.

Audrey permitió que Evie diseñara el nuevo uniforme de animadoras – explico el chico acercándose un poco a el noto entonces que la mesa donde hacían sus tareas había sido movida hasta una esquina – por alguna extraña razón que desconozco quiso usarme de modelo, le temo lo suficiente como para no negarme – sonrió - ¿Qué te parece? – y en ese preciso momento Cameron dio una pequeña vuelta logrando que los pliegues de la falda se levantaran, Jay pudo ver fascinante como aquella tela se aferraba a sus caderas, podía ver esa fila de pecas que bajaban por su espalda una que no había recorrido aun, con la lengua al menos.

-¿Por qué lo sigues usando? – fue todo lo coherente que pudo decir.

-Sigo siendo animador "Honorario" – dijo esto haciendo comillas pues ya era un costumbre que Audrey le llamaba para asistir a todos los eventos – además pensé que te gustaría – sonrió inocentemente.

-Estás loco no vas a salir así – gruño Jay sintiendo una gran ola de proteccionismo – ni tú, ni Evie – entre cerro sus ojos molesto porque en definitiva sabía que la chica tenía talento pero aquello no era un uniforme, no, eso era un gran distractor, un disfraz uno muy sexy y no iba a permitir ver a su novio y su casi hermana vestidos así frente a un montón de gente, frente a un montón de chicos.

-Relájate es solo el prototipo femenino Evie aun va a hacerle ciertos ajustes – se acercó nuevamente a la cama donde dos pompones se encontraban y los levantado – de hecho necesito tu ayuda para probarlo, iba a practicar la rutina ¿quieres acompañarme? – dio un pequeño paso al frente pero un nuevo gruñido de Jay le hizo sonreír – también podría hacerlo aquí.

Cuando escucho a Jay trabar la puerta con seguro Cameron salto internamente victorioso, le vio entonces dejar su trofeo sobre la primera superficie plana que encontró y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama donde Cameron le empujo desde los hombros, aquel chico entonces se alejó un par de pasos, flexiono su cuerpo como si calentara, levanto sus brazos tan alto que la falda cayo más de sus caderas Jay casi podía ver el inicio de pelo oscuro en su abdomen, cayo entonces el niño al suelo de cuclillas abriendo sus piernas que se deslizaban entre el vuelo de la falda, Cameron decía algo, una porra elaborada que seguramente Audrey invento pero Jay apenas prestaba atención a sus palabras, pues nuevamente aquel niño se levantó de golpe levanto sus manos con los pompones, bajo ambos hasta sus caderas moviéndolas con soltura, golpeo entonces con uno de los pompones su costado y volvió a levantarlo, se dio media vuelta arqueando la espalda por completo doblándose hasta que su trasero quedo muy cerca de el rostro del árabe.

Cameron se giró nuevamente entre elegantes movimientos de cadera, levantando el pecho y mirándole de aquélla manera que le volvía loco, este chico le había engañado, toda esta artimaña era completamente planeada para seducirle, pues no creía que aquella princesita inventara una rutina tan obscena, definitivamente no, y su Cameron quería jugar Jay no se lo negaría, se levantó entonces aprovechando que este nuevamente le había dado la espalda y le empotro justo contra la puerta entre un grito sorprendido del joven tentador.

-Eres un pequeño bastardo provocador – gruño contra su oreja, bajando las manos de su cadera hasta sus muslos, donde le apretó con fuerza, había estado conteniéndose desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Solo quería darle un premio al mejor jugador de Tourney de la escuela – susurro juguetón – si no te gusta puedo ir con Azis – en cuanto aquel nombre salió de su boca Jay le dio vuelta para reclamar su boca, forzó un beso, uno que fue bien recibido, era demandante, feroz, posesivo, levanto los muslos de Cameron hasta meter una pierna entre estos, acariciándole debajo de la falda llevando sus manos más allá hasta el borde de su ropa interior.

-¿Cameron? – Jay entonces se detuvo entre un gemido necesitado del niño que parecía perdido por las sensaciones – estas… ¿estás usando ropa interior de chica? – y si Jay reconoció la textura extraña entre sus dedos se alejó entonces un poco solo para levantar la falda donde efectivamente unas pequeñas pantaletas blancas cubrían la hombría semi despierta del chico.

-Evie dijo que iban con el uniforme – murmuro totalmente sonrojado – si no te gusta puedo – y aquel niño parecía realmente avergonzado había empujado a Jay mordiendo su labio, pero nuevamente este volvió a besarle sometiéndole una vez vas, acariciando su bulto sobre la seda de aquella prenda femenina para besarle con hambre.

-Eres un buen chico Cameron – susurro Jay a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja sus manos regresaron a amasar su trasero para hacer gemir al niño que se aferraba a su espalda – provocándome así – mordió entonces su cuello – mío – gruño.

-¡Jay! – jadeo el niño buscando sus labios para volver a unirlos en un beso esta vez mucho más tierno y cálido – y solo para que conste técnicamente sigo siendo virgen en mi cuerpo.

Y eso fue todo, la poca razón de Jay salió volando por la ventana ante aquello, volvió besarle con hambre, levantando su trasero para alinear su hombría contra él entre gemidos necesitados, llevó entonces una de sus manos entre las suaves mejillas de su trasero para empujar un dedo sobre su entrada aun sobre la tela, Cameron jadeo nuevamente enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Jay molesto por la cantidad de ropa que aquel chico aun llevaba puesta, molesto por su ropa que aún les estorbaba, Jay volvió morderle otra vez esta vez con más fuerza empujando dentro, él casi se corre ante aquello pero entonces unos golpes insistentes llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Jay?... Jay sé que estás ahí abre es importante – la voz de Evie resonaba desde el otro lado de la puerta donde estaba recargados.

-Ignórala – susurro Cameron volviendo a mover sus caderas para chocar contra la hombría de Jay haciéndole gemir.

-¿Jay? – la voz de Evie era insistente – ¿esta Cameron ahí? – un nuevo gemido salió entonces de los labios del pecoso ante otra mordida del mayor – C más vale que no arruinen el traje de animadoras no es para sus juegos sexuales – grito la joven y aquellos jóvenes hubiera reído si hubieran visto la mirada de todos aquellos en el pasillo que le escucharon pero de nuevo esta chica solo les lanzo una mirada de muerte y ellos se esfumaron – es importante – insistió ella tocando la puerta con ahincó mientras Cameron apresaba a Jay con sus piernas y devoraba su boca para distraerle – ¡Mal lo encontró! – grito causando que Jay se detuviera deteniendo el beso aleándose de Cameron.

-¿Qué? – Jay soltó al niño liberándole entre gruñidos insatisfechos por aquel se dirigió entonces a entre abrir la puerta - ¿estás segura? – le miro con los labios aun hinchados y el cabello revuelto.

-Diablos enserio interrumpí – se burló ella – hablo enserio sobre el uniforme C – amenazo causando una risita del más joven aun de espaldas a la puerta.

-Evie – gruño Jay para recordarle la razón de su visita.

-Mal lo encontró Jay – toda la burla de su cara cayo entonces y la chica le miro con total seriedad – nos necesita ahora – Jay asintió cerrando la puerta de golpe – dije ahora Jay.

-No vayas – Cameron volvió alanzarse contra la boca de Jay pero este le paró en seco.

-Tengo que ir –murmuro distrayéndose por que el pecoso acariciaba su pecho con tanta sensualidad – es importante Cameron, tu espera aquí – murmuro besándole pues los labios entre abiertos del chico se lo pedían – volveré – otro beso – solo guarda este pensamiento – murmuro entre otro beso, y antes de cambiar de opinión se deslizo por la puerta y salió tras la joven.

Cameron se quedó ahí frustrado suspirando, dejándose caer en la cama donde enterró la nariz entre las sabanas y dio un par de manotazos pataleando en un berrinche ante su muy evidente problema entre las piernas.

Él iba a matar a Evie y también a Mal por arruinarle el momento.

Pasaron unas horas y Jay aun no regresaba así que como era de esperarse Cameron se aburrió de esperarlo ahí, la erección que tanto tiempo duro entre sus piernas se desvaneció luego de un rato, la frustración había sido lavada de su cuerpo y ahora solo estaba muy aburrido, se levantó entonces para cambiarse, se dejó la ropa interior pero definitivamente no saldría en falda por los pasillos de los dormitorios, nope, de hecho iba a regresar dicho uniforme antes de que se manchara, por suerte solo estaba arrugado y eso podía solucionarse y ya que Jay estaba con Mal en dios sabe dónde podía hacer una visita rápido al cuarto de las chicas y pedir prestada la plancha de Evie para solucionar todo, lo sentía por Jay pero el perdió la oportunidad de joderlo con esa falda puesta.

Cuando llego a la habitación se congelo, había murmullos voces viniendo dese el interior, él sabía que no debía escuchar pero entonces escucho su nombre, un suave murmulló apenas por lo que acerco su oreja a la puerta en un intento de escuchar mejor.

" _Cameron es solo el reemplazo de Carlos en este mundo."_

Se apartó de la puerta al escuchar aquello, era la voz de Mal quién decía aquello, quien afirmaba que él solo era eso, un simple reemplazó del chico villano, pero bueno tal vez eso estaba dicho fuera de contexto sabía que había muchos mal entendidos por escuchar solo palabras al aire así que nuevamente se acercó para escuchar.

" _Cameron será reemplazado por otro como fue Carlos, así de simple."_

Y esta vez era Evie quien confirmaba aquello, ahora entendía todo, sus desmayos nuevamente, el despertar en otro mundo, ellos lo sabían, lo supieron cuando a Carlos le pasaba y lo dejaron, porque no les importo, porque cualquiera podía tomar el lugar de ese niño, porque ellos estaban bien con cualquiera, incluso para Jay.

" _ **Van a hacerte lo mismo a ti, van a consumirte, como lo hicieron conmigo"**_

Regreso a la habitación cabizbajo, se dio una ducha solo para despejar sus pensamientos, para asimilar que todos aquellos chicos no le necesitaban, él no era necesario, había dejado a su familia para nada, su vida, todo lo echo a perder solo para estar con ellos, para regresar para Jay y ahora él se enteraba que siempre fue un simple reemplazo, la segunda opción para jugar del niño más prescindible de ellos, el cambio de un niño completamente roto.

Cuando Jay regreso Cameron estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, su cabello aun húmedo demostraba su evidente baño, él ni siquiera advirtió su llegada.

-Te quitaste la falda – murmuro entre molesto y decepcionado aquel árabe quien de inmediato se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado y depositar besos en su cuello – es una lástima tenía muchos planes – susurro a su oído, abrázanosle por la cintura y atrayéndole más a él.

-Soy un buen reemplazo – murmuro Cameron sin reaccionar ante sus atenciones – de Carlos.

-¿Qué? - Jay le miro confundido pero aquel chico se negaba a mirarle.

-Crees que hago un buen trabajo suplantando a Carlos - insistió pues él quería saber la verdad – soy un buen Carlos, Jay – al fin le miro buscando algún indicio algo que le dijera que estaba equivocado.

-Eres un mejor Carlos que él babe – murmuro sonriente para besarle, creyendo que aquello era lo que quería oír, que se refería al asunto de Cruella, a las calificaciones, a lo que todos esperaban de él.

" _ **Él no te ama, ¿le creíste?, todas sus mentiras, él ha hecho esto desde siempre."**_

-Estoy cansado – murmuro el alejándose sintiendo como su corazón se partía, porque para Jay al parecer no le importaba, no le interesaba ese Cameron solo que fuera Carlos, solo que cumpliera su papel, pues para aquellos chicos solo era un simple suplente, porque al parecer Carlos tenía razón.

" _ **Solo eres el reemplazo del juguete roto, el jamás te va amar, Cameron"**_

Jay le miro extrañado por su repentino cambio de actitud, peo no empujo más le dejo ir levantándose de la cama, le dio el espacio necesario y mientras le vio meterse bajo las mantas aun cuando el sol no se metía decidió ignorarlo, él no lo sabía pero estaba dando pie a que un gran malentendido, esa noche el corazón de Cameron se agrieto, los recuerdos tan vividos de aquella conversación con Carlos aun bailaban en su mente.

" _ **Es de las personas que obtienen lo que quieren cuando lo quieren, sin importar el costo"**_

El no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Nils esa noche tampoco.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La navidad de los chicos genial no?, ellos hicieron un plan completamente detallado para atrapar a Santa muy detallado aprueba de errores, como Disney tiene muchas películas con santa siendo real en Auradon lo es yey!, sé que puede que no todos en la isla de los perdidos sean malos pero santa no puede visitarla por la barrera de magia.**

 **Cameron fue y regreso de el mundo de "Jessie" lo sé no iba a poner más situaciones y todo fue rápido porque realmente no tengo intención de sacar nada de eso, aunque con un amigo hicimos una idea para un fic donde Jay que resultaba ser un príncipe se enamoraba de luke, pero al ser "heterosexual" no notaba que este lo cortejaba todo el tiempo, iba a ser muy gracioso con Jay intentando impresionarlo y Luke así de "Hey amigo viste a la camarera está súper caliente" y Jay con cara "Enserio Luke estamos en este lujoso restaurante en una jodida cita deja de ver a chicas y date cuenta que te amo" super chistoso… no sé si algún día pueda escribirlo la verdad. Para dejarlo claro si luka se encontraría con la versión de Jay en ese mundo pero para variar este Jay tiene el cabello corto, como lo tenía boo boo en las pelis de crepúsculo.**

 **No sé cómo sean las temporadas deportivas, tal vez acaban antes de invierno pero la verdad no me importa… bueno la verdad es que escribo el fic a veces por cachitos, cuando una idea me sale y corro a escribirla por lo regular no pienso nada más que en situaciones y luego trato de escribir la historia para acomodarle, tenía esta idea de Jay y Azis empujándose el trofeo del campeonato para que Cameron le diera un "premio a Jay" y luego descubriera la conversación de ellos y lo puse sin importarme el tiempo.**

 **Las palabras de Carlos está empezando afectar a Cameron, esto no se ve bien, además si Cameron se fue una vez, esto pasara de nuevo.**

 **Sé que siempre pido galletas, lo iba a hacer enserio o chocolate, pero alguien me dio una gran idea así que….**

 **Dejen sus tacos al pastor o me veré obligada a matarlos a todos… bueno no… pero dejen tacos… aún se aceptan galletas y chocolate.**


	22. Capítulo 22: La promesa del ayer

**Notas: Aprovecho este espacio para hacerme publicidad a mí misma e invitarlos a leer mis otros fics, oneshot que igualmente público, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: La promesa del ayer.**

" _ **La única anormalidad es la incapacidad de amar"- Anais Nin**_

 _-Ellos debieron sufrir mucho – en cuanto se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas para su merecido descanso de esa escena Cameron no perdió el tiempo de subir su pierna en la silla de su mejor amigo solo para molestar claro está._

 _-¿Quiénes? – ante aquella declaración Boo boo apenas si noto el pie intruso en su espacio - ¿de qué estamos hablando?- le miro confundido._

 _-De Jay, Carlos, Evie y Mal, ¿de quién más idiota? – levanto las manos con dramatismo como si fuera bastante obvio._

 _-Perdón estoy confundido – miro nuevamente a su amigo notando ahora si el intruso – hey quítate me ensucias – gruño empujando dicha bota._

 _-Piénsalo crecieron en una prisión, sus padres les empujaron a ser malvados tal vez de una forma no muy agradable – continuo hablando sin molestarse por ser bruscamente empujado - ellos estaba tan hambrientos de amor que cuando alguien se los muestra cambiaron de bando- suspiro recordando a aquellos que solo vivieron en su mente durante su coma - Ben les dio una oportunidad, una mejor vida y ellos le dieron la espalda a todo lo que eran._

 _-Es solo un libro amigo – rodo los ojos aceptando el agua de la asisten que amablemente les entregaba una a ellos – gracias – sonrió a la chica para regresar la atención a Cameron que entrecerraba los ojos en su dirección._

 _-¿Y si fuera real?, si ellos – insistió agitando su botella en el aire - acaso no sientes algo de pena por Jay, por Carlos unas pieles viejas era más importante para su madre que él._

 _-No – respondió quitado de la pena bebiendo su agua apenas si mirándole - me has oído no siento nada de pena por ellos – insistió cuando vio la réplica en el rostro de su amigo - ellos no eligieron el bien por bondad de su corazón lo hicieron para estar a salvo por razones totalmente egoístas – explico su razonamiento algo que parecía no convencer a Cameron - Mal es una manipuladora, Evie demasiada llena de sí misma, Carlos demasiado pasivo soportando a su abusiva madre y Jay él es el peor de todos es un ladrón eso lo convierte en un mentiroso nada de fiar, si ellos existieran viviendo rodeados de criminales debieron hacer cosas terribles para sobrevivir, aún deben seguir haciéndolo, ellos no eligieron el bien Cameron, se adaptaron y sobrevivieron, están conquistando el reino no para sus padres si no para ellos – continuo ante la mirada sorprendida del menor - egoístamente buscando su final feliz._

 _-Yo no lo creo – dijo dudoso - Jay no es un mentiroso – apretó con más fuerza su botella._

 _-Lo es – le miro haciendo girar la botella en sus manos – es de las personas que obtienen lo que quieren cuando lo quieren – se inclinó para estar más cerca del joven - sin importar el costo._

 _-Te odio – murmuro hundiéndose más en su silla comprendiendo su punto._

 _-Me amas no lo niegues – sonrió socarrón causando solo que el pecoso le empujada con su pierna desde su silla._

 _Ellos pronto cambiaron de tema Cameron no quiso seguir preguntando, porque él había conocido un Jay diferente, porque su cerebro creo aun chico necesitado de ayuda, no porque él solo había creído lo que quería negándose a ver lo que realmente seria de ese joven en la vida real, ahora tras escuchar aquella conversación, tras ver la poca reacción de Jay a su distanciamiento empezó a creer._

 _Todos ellos crecieron en un mundo donde las mentiras eran comprensibles para obtener lo deseado, eran ladrones, mentirosos, incluso asesinos, después de todo cuando Carlos se volvió inservible simplemente lo sustituyeron._

 _Booboo tenía razón ellos no eran de fiar._

* * *

Jay entro de mala gana a la habitación creía que Mal estaría en la biblioteca, en la sección reservada de donde no había salido desde que llegaron a la escuela, aquella chica estaba completamente determinada a descubrir por qué diablos Cameron empezaba a desmayarse como Carlos y lo más importante porque el hechizo traía a otras versiones de este sin poder controlarlo, en fin cuando Cameron despertó luego de horas de frustración, porque el hechizo no funcionaba y al parecer debían dejar pasar unas horas para que la vida o energía robada se estrechara y pudiera ser tomada.

Así que habían pasado la navidad tranquilos, Mal aseguro que al haber absorbido tanta energía Cameron no se desmayaría en al menos unos meses, así como con Carlos sabían que tardaría un poco en volver a caer, por eso dejaron pasar la navidad sin pensar en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, pero nada más regresaron a la escuela Mal corrió a la biblioteca, cada minuto libre esta chica a veces con Evie se la pasaban investigando que clase de maldición era esa, aquella que seguía drenando energía vital aun ante la muerte del portador.

Más vale que sea importante porque interrumpiste – entonces Jay estaba molesto, estaba a punto de anotar con su novio luego de semanas, casi meses sin sexo estaba un poco estresado - ¿qué hace él aquí? – su mal humor aumento cuando vio como Ben estaba cómodamente acomodado en una silla leyendo uno de los libros de hechizos de Mal, como si el perteneciera ahí.

Bueno Jay ya que se trata de mi reino - levanto la vista cerrando el libro de golpe, él tampoco estaba muy feliz, no cuando el último problema que parecía solucionada empezaba a repetirse - creo que debería estar al tanto de cuándo y para que usan magia negra.

-Mal – gruño Jay apretando las manos en un puño mirando con los ojos hechos rendijas a Ben, si Jay fuera una cobra completamente estaría preparándose para morderle el cuello y enterrar su veneno.

-Cállate Jay, Ben tiene razón – la chica reprimió las ganas de a ventar su libro a la cara del joven que amenazaba a su novio, no quería admitirlo pero Ben necesitaba estar ahí.

-Me agradabas más cuando eras "bueno"- rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared pues recordaba que Ben después de todo callo cuando decidieron quedarse con Cameron.

-Aun lo soy, pero no soy estúpido eh estado intentando cubrir este desastre – ahora fue el rey quien rodo los ojos.

-No has hecho nada – replico Jay.

-He estado cubriendo a Camero cuando empezó con su extraño comportamiento – Ben molesto se levantó de la silla, estaba harto de Jay no lo soportaba atacándole cuando estaba ayudando desde el principio - a Carlos con la desaparición de Manchas, ¿crees que el seguiría aquí por eso?

-¿Es una amenaza? –Jay nuevamente se paró frente a Ben toda la tensión se reunió frente a esos dos jóvenes que buscaban superar al otro.

-Más bien una advertencia Jay – Ben sonrió ganador - este es MI REINO – enfatizo la palabra - yo soy quien decide quien viene, quien se queda y por supuesto quien se va – termino en un tono que dejaba claro que era una amenaza tal vez no tanto para Cameron sino más bien para Jay.

-Creí que era Mal – sonrió de igual manera el árabe recordándole todos los rumores sobre ser la marioneta del hada.

-No creo que realmente quieras que Cameron vaya a la isla con Cruella – y Ben se cruzó de brazos totalmente creído.

-El no hizo nada.

-Pero Carlos si y alguien tiene que pagar por ello – sentencio a lo que Jay solo apretó los puños y la mandíbula recordando que si, efectivamente Ben podía mandar a Cameron son un simple ademán a la isla, enviar a un inocente solo porque quisiera - otra cosa deja de robar se está volviendo muy obvio - termino mucho más engreído al ver como Jay realmente retrocedía, al saberse ganador de ese encuentro y dejarle claro que era él quien mandaba en ese lugar.

-Bueno niñas van a dejar de jalar sus coletas tenemos algo más importante – Mal se cansó de ver a esos chicos pelear, de hecho solo dejo que continuaran curiosa de saber cómo irían las cosas.

-¿Dime que tienes buenas noticias Mal? – Jay dejo de mirar a Ben para centrarse en Mal que solo revisaba su propio libro de hechizos.

-No – gruño frustrada - no sé cómo lo logro mi madre pero – soltó un suspiro - la maldición de Carlos está afectándole, es por eso que se desvaneció y despertó en otro universo.

-¿No jodas enserio? – ese fue Jay con sarcasmo.

-Dijiste que terminaba con Carlos – Evie ignoro el mal genio de Jay hablando entonces.

-Maléfica dreno toda su energía pero ahora va por Cam – explico.

-¿Por qué?

-Él ha tomado el lugar de Carlos, su vida, su nombre, lo último de su esencia, Cameron es solo el reemplazó de Carlos en este mundo – sentencio Mal con total tranquilidad.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – ese fue Ben preocupado.

-Yo no dije eso, eh estado replicando el hechizo para despertarlo la última vez, pero seguirá viajando a otros mundos – continuo – es cuando otro tomara su lugar y….

-Cameron será reemplazado por otro como fue Carlos, así de simple – Evie gruño frustrada por que ahora tenía que perder a su nuevo amigo, todo por culpa de Maléfica.

-Si, a menos que vuelva a traerlo de vuelta, la energía, la nueva vida que el hechizo busca debe enlazarse al cuerpo de Cam – continuo explicando – horas, días, lo necesario entonces tengo que traerlo otra vez.

-Entonces hazlo – Jay sentencio confundido no viendo el problema a eso.

-No es tan fácil – gruño Mal en su dirección - seguirá desvaneciéndose y yo no sé si podre traerlo de vuelta siempre – cerro los ojos llena de frustración – no sé cómo serán los otros mundos, podían ser inofensivos o mucho más peligrosos que la isla, si Cam muere en uno de ellos entonces no regresara – miro fijamente a Jay – es demasiado riesgoso.

-Que pasara si no lo haces, si dejamos de intentarlo – Ben pregunto no le veía el problema, Cameron ya tenía energía nueva, lo que tal vez le había costado la vida a la chica de ese otro universo pero bueno eso no le importaba ahora.

-Su energía seguirá drenándose y entonces – miro a su novio - Camero va a morir – termino causando que un gran pesado silencio callera en la habitación.

Jay no podía creerlo él iba a perder a Cameron, a la única persona que realmente empezaba a valorar, Mal lo noto, sintió su malestar tentada a tocar a su mejor amigo.

-No dejaremos que eso pase- fue Ben quien hablo rompiendo el silencio – Cameron es nuestra familia ahora –miro fijamente a los chicos – si esto vuelve a pasar lo traeremos de vuelta otra vez.

-¿Ben? – Mal le miro confundida al ver como su novio aun sabiendo lo que eso significaba, las vidas que tomarían no dejarían a Cam.

-Las veces que sean necesario – asintió Jay agradeciendo a Ben con una mirada.

Y ya más tranquilos todos formaron un plan de contingencia, cuándo Cameron se desmayara, cuando necesitara energía de nuevo lo dejarían dormir, traerían a esa otra alma manteniéndola inconsciente hasta que pudieran tomar su vida y darla a Cameron, mucho más tranquilo Jay regreso a su habitación donde esperaba poder continuar con lo que dejo pendiente.

El solo quería que todo siguiera igual, ellos, su familia y Cameron.

Estaba siendo egoísta, todos lo eran, esa era su naturaleza.

* * *

Las cosas siguieron igual desde que escucho aquella conversación de hecho se sorprendió que Jay no intentara meterle mano luego de ser interrumpidos, más aun cuando él fue quien inicio todo, los chicos aún seguían llamándole C o Babe en el caso de Jay y solo tal vez solo iba a olvidar esa conversación cuando aquello paso, de nuevo aquellas palabras no eran para él, pero parecía como si de alguna forma el universo se había confabulado para hacerle miserable, el karma por abandonar a su familia por un chico tal vez.

Fue ese nombre nuevamente, Jay empujo a un chico detrás de un edificio justo antes de que él pudiera girar para evitarle, era uno de los gemelos Gastón tal vez, no le veía bien desde donde estaba, lo que sí pudo escuchar fueron esas palabras, Jay le amenazaba, gruñía frente al joven que lo dejara de acosar, Cameron ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo acosado cuando aquel calor se extendió por su pecho, cuando la ilusión de que Jay se preocupaba nuevamente por él se iluminaba, entonces todo tenía que arruinarse.

"Carlos es mío, me pertenece Segundo, así que aléjate de él"

Fueron las palabras exactas de Jay, las ultimas con las que termino para golpear el estómago del joven que se deslizo por el muro dolido, fue el nombre lo que precisamente le hizo recordad todo una vez más, Jay se refería siempre como su novio, ante cada persona nueva él lo llamaba su novio, o C, el jamás usaba Carlos, nunca, jamás, o al menos eso creía, el árabe le había prometido que no veía al pecoso en él y sin embargo en ese momento Cameron sintió un nudo en la garganta, porque Jay se había referido a Carlos y no a su novio, no a él.

Porque era solo una posesión, porque al igual que Carlos lo fue solo era un objeto perteneciente a Jay, debió saberlo, entenderlo la primera vez que Jay lo empujo contra una pared y amenazarlo al creerse engañado con Azis, solo era eso, no una persona, no su novio, para Jay y todos los de la isla, para aquellos que al igual que él habían crecido en el mismo nefasto lugar solo era un posesión.

Era estúpido se suponía que para todos él era Carlos de Vil y sin embargo el verse nuevamente con el disfraz, sus rizos decolorados, sus dientes afilados, el estúpido estilo que incluso abrazo, todo para cubrir su fachada de ser alguien más y sin embargo en ese momento solo podía sentir como todo eso fue para beneficio de ellos, de Jay, de los chicos que estaban bien con cualquiera que pudiera remplazar a De Vil.

-Deja de jugar con tu comida y come C – Evie le llamo la atención desde el otro lado de la mesa donde parecía tan feliz con Doug.

-No tengo mucha hambre – suspiro Cameron empujando la comida dentro de su plato, había perdido el apetito las palabras, las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de recordarle esa sensación.

-Creí ya haber pasado por esto – gruño Mal empujando la bandeja que el chico alejo – come – le miró fijamente – ¡AHORA! – ordeno tan amenazante que hasta Doug sintió miedo.

-Estoy bien – rodo los ojos, claro que Mal y todos pensarían que seguía preocupado por su peso, eso ya era historia pasada – solo no tengo hambre – dejo caer sus hombros pensando en levantarse.

-¡Solo comete la comida maldita sea o voy a empujarla por tu garganta!- aquel grito sorprendió a todos en la mesa Evie dejo caer su mano con fuerza para hacer su punto mirando fijamente a Cameron, sus ojos sangrando en rojo llenos de ira molesta por su comportamiento.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – Eso fue aún más sorprendente Cameron aventó la bandeja tirando toda la comida para después salir de ahí siendo más rápido que Jay al intentar detenerlo.

-Iré por unas servilletas – de inmediato Doug corrió a buscar con que limpiar pues aquél desastre había caído justo frente a la princesa que parecía asesina.

-¿Qué rayos Evie? – Mal la miro fijamente frunciendo la nariz reprimiéndola por su absurdo comportamiento – ¿eso era necesario?

-No – suspiro la princesa bajando sus hombros – no puedo pasar por esto otra vez Mal – susurro todo indicio de ira se había evaporado, Mal comprendió entonces la razón por el estallido de Evie- no podemos perderlo – apretó con fuerza sus manos.

-Él no es Carlos – Mal volvió a hablo – no dejare que eso pase – tomo entonces su mano entre lazando sus dedos para darle confort todo ante la mirada de Ben, Jay había corrido detrás de Cameron sin resultado alguno, Doug regreso con las servilletas y en silencio comieron su almuerzo.

Cameron no dijo nada ese día, perdió a Jay entre los pasillos ocultándose y llego hasta aquel ventanal para pensar, cuando llego a la habitación se mantuvo en silencio dejo que Jay le abrazara como todas las noches, se dejó envolver por aquella mentira queriendo creerle, dejo que sus miedos le carcomieran la razón.

-Jay – se animó a hablar aquella tarde - ¿qué es lo que soy? – susurro con miedo a la respuesta - ¿que soy para ti? – termino con mucha más fuerza a él joven que minutos antes estaba listo para salir a correr pero fue detenido por el pronóstico de la nevada.

-No entiendo tu pregunta – Jay le miro levantando una ceja en su dirección.

-Soy su remplazo –pidió ansioso de una respuesta - soy eso, otro al que puedas usar hasta quebrarlo, una posesión.

-Cameron no se dé donde sacaste esa tontería – Jay se limitó a rodar los ojos volviendo su atención a su teléfono restándole importancia estaba mucho más concentrado en el hecho de que no podría salir a correr como era su costumbre debido a la jodida nevada.

-Lo escuche, decir que solo era su reemplazo – los puños de Cameron se apretaron con fuerza a sus costados al ver la poca atención de Jay - alguien que tomo su lugar en este mundo, en sus vidas, que cualquier otro podía tomar mi lugar como yo hice con él – soltó alzando demasiado la voz ganando toda su atención del otro chico de inmediato.

-Cam- llamo con suavidad mirándole entre confundido y sorprendió porque él jamás debía enterarse de eso - eso no fue lo que quisimos decir, escucha tú no eres el, ok siempre serás…

-¿Un buen chico? - le interrumpió las memorias de aquéllos recuerdos aun frescas ante sus ojos - Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿es lo mismo que le decías él?

-No – negó de inmediato acercándose al joven tirando su teléfono.

-Te vi – se apartó para evitar que Jay le tomara - vi todos sus jodidos recuerdos, le hiciste creer que lo querías y solo lo usaste para tu retorcido beneficio – soltó levantando la mirada ni siquiera recordaba haberla bajado - todos siempre lo usaron – escupió las palabras con rabia - Carlos sufría, pidió ayuda y nadie nunca le miro – volvió a alejarse cuando vio nuevamente que Jay se acercaba - ni tú, ni Mal, ni Evie, ¡ustedes solo quieren un jodido reemplazo! – estallo agitando las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad te necesitamos a ti a Cameron – el volvió a acercase deteniéndose al notar cómo era nuevamente esquivado rompiéndole el corazón - lo intentamos, salvarlo hacerlo libre pero el simplemente…

-No intentaron lo suficiente - Cameron le miro con reproche y por un momento Jay casi podía ver a Carlos atreves de él culpándole - y ahora tratan de remendar su error conmigo.

-Tú no eres su reemplazo – dijo con firmeza mirándole fijamente.

-¿Entonces porque me siento como uno? – volvió a pedir suplicante.

Mas aquello dejo a Jay sin palabras, porque en parte tenía razón, él había empezado como un remplazo, cuando Jay descubrió que este no era Carlos solo era algo con que divertirse, una distracción inofensiva, algo nuevo y emocionante que le retaba, un ser al que someter, una mejora al sumiso de Carlos, todos ellos le habían dejado quedarse, lo mantuvieron porque era conveniente, en otras palabras un sustituto de Carlos.

Cameron estaba esperando una negativa, algo, lo que fuera para seguir aferrándose a la esperanza de que realmente estaba siendo amado y no solo era algo conveniente, una pieza en el mundo perfecto de esos niños para mantener su burbuja de felicidad, pero al solo obtener silencio no pudo sopórtalo más, no cuando ya había obtenido su respuesta.

-Te amo – Jay finalmente hablo recordando como si, eso había empezado como una simple casualidad, algo conveniente pero había evolucionado al amor, uno real.

-No – Pero para ese chico ya era muy tarde - no sé si pueda creerte, no ahora, no después de esto.

-Debes hacerlo porque es la verdad jamás eh amado tanto a nadie en mi vida como a ti – insistió.

-Es difícil de creer – Cameron cerró los ojos suspirando con suavidad - considerando que no sabes amar – término de la manera más fría posible – ninguno de ustedes pueden.

-Cameron –Llamo nuevamente con la voz destrozada, aquello había dolió se sintió como un golpe directo contra su pecho.

-No – volvió a detener cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios - simplemente no puedo, ni siquiera sé si yo te amo – declaro sin saber que aquellas palabras estrujaban el corazón de Jay - si te amé alguna vez, si todo esto es parte de algún hechizo ustedes parecen saber mucho sobre eso después de todo – cerro los ojos dejando caer finalmente un par de lágrimas ante esto.

Jay levanto su mirada de inmediato, las palabras de Cameron lo habían hecho sentir miserable, pero ver a ese chico llorar, verle derramar lágrimas por su culpa fue aun mil veces peor, fue peor que sentir los latigazos de su padre en las noches de la isla, fue peor que cuando quedó atrapado al robarle a garfio y este casi le arranca las entrañas, fue mucho peor que cuando casi lo ve morir, porque esta vez fue él quien le causo tanto daño cuando prometió nunca más hacerlo.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, culpable se acercó el par de pasos que los separaban y aun que Cameron se preparó para ser tocado, para cualquier contacto que Jay tuviera para el este nunca llego, Jay se limitó a levantar una mano aquella que puso frente a sus ojos llorosos y extendió el pendiente que mantenía siempre en su oreja.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto confuso pues eso jamás se lo esperaba, no algo que parecía tan extraño a esa situación.

-Te prometí - Jay entonces tomo su mano para dejar entre estas el pendiente de la cobra - que si te lastimaba yo mismo me arrancaría el corazón – dijo cada palabra con verdadero dolor - tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo fue Cameron – y sin esperar se fue de ahí, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dispuesto a caminar debajo de la tormenta de nieve si eso le hacía olvidar aquel dolor en su pecho.

Cameron se quedó ahí mirando la puerta por donde Jay se había marchado, el pendiente que había dejado en su palma y gruño de frustración, gruño molesto lleno de ira, al ver como todo aquello no importaba para Jay, al sentirse burlado por aquel chico que empujaba esa baratija a sus manos como si fuera su más valioso tesoro cuando solamente era un accesorio estúpido, lo aventó entonces por la habitación, le importo poco donde cayera el simplemente lo arrojo con fuerza para dejarse caer en el suelo y llorar con frustración.

Él no sabía que efectivamente ese era el más grande tesoro del mejor ladrón de la isla, una baratija sin valor.

* * *

Ellos no se habían visto esa noche, en cuanto Jay cruzo la puerta la mañana siguiente ambos se ignoraron Cameron no pregunto dónde había pasado la noche, no le importaba si fue con las chicas o tal vez en la cama de alguien más, cualquiera era bueno para Jay después de todo, se obligó a tragarse el nudo en su garganta al verse ignorado por el árabe, esto duro toda la mañana, ni siquiera se vieron en el desayuno pues Cameron se lo salto, fue en la comida cuando todo se desato o al menos inicio.

Mal le miraba desde lo lejos avanzando hacia el de la forma más aterradoramente posible, casi podía ver las escamas negras cubriendo su rostro, cuando de la nada Jay la intercepto, la tomo del brazo y le alejo con una simple mirada, esa tarde Cameron fue a comer con sus compañeros de danza.

Esa tarde después de su práctica, una práctica muy agotadora por parte de su profesora Jay estaba ahí, afuera como siempre, sus compañeros no tardaron en despedirse de él, Adán guiñándole un ojo y señalando a su "novio" en la puerta y tal vez menciono algo de no deshonrar el estudio de danza, solo lo ignoro, se quedó hasta tarde practicando alargando su sesión incluso más allá de lo normal esperando que Jay se cansara de esperarlo y se marchara, no fue así, fiel a su papel de novio Jay estaba en la puerta esperando por el enfundado en uno de eso suéteres, gruñendo de mal humor por el frio y definitivamente siendo el persistente cabeza hueca que era.

No podía evitarle, no para siempre, realmente quiso hacerlo pero de nuevo esa era la única puerta disponible, su profesora cerraba la otra antes de ir y el forzosamente tenía que salir por esta, de mal humor tomo su chaqueta así como su mochila y avanzo a la salida, nada más paso por la puerta Jay empezó a seguirle.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, Jay con la mirada al frente y Cameron lanzando pequeñas y discretas miradas en su dirección, se estaba congelando, no sabía si el hechizo de Mal se debilitaba o algo por que aquel joven parecía casi temblar con los dientes apretados por el frio, podía ver la puntas de sus orejas totalmente rojas por el frio, Jay entonces saco una gorrita de entre sus bolsillos y se la puso, lo noto entonces se había cortado el cabello.

Había pasado la noche con Mal entonces, ella era la única a la que dejaba acercarse tanto para rapar el costado de su cabeza, lo odiaba, ese estúpido corte de cabello, lo detestaba no porque se viera mal si no porque lo hacía lucir como un delincuente, no le importa Cameron siempre miro a Jay como la persona perfecta, todo en él era muy atractivo y su corte le hacía lucir rebelde y completamente sexy pero lo odiaba, lo detestaba porque cuando la gente veía a Jay solo veía a un delincuente, porque cuando entraban a una tienda y en empleado miraba a ese chico con percis y en cuero lo vigilaban como si fuera a robar en cualquier descuido, lo odiaba porque todos miraban a Jay como basura, algo que definitivamente no era.

Cuando al fin salieron del edificio el frio helado le calo los huesos, ni siquiera se había cambiado, llevaba su chaqueta pero era tan delgada que apenas si le cubría, se suponía de debía usarla con dos camisas totalmente calientes debajo de ella y sin embargo en su apuro olvido cambiarse, pronto sus hombros estuvieron calientes pues una chaquete mucho más abrigadora cayó en estos, Jay noto el estremecimiento de Cameron y sin decir nada saco su chaqueta y la coloco en sus hombros, ese chico volvía a despojarse de algo solo para protegerle, porque, ¿por culpa?

-¿No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Cameron se detuvo para encararle sin importarle que el frio le helara las piernas, solo quería respuestas.

-Una oportunidad – Jay le miro completamente vulnerable algo que casi lo hace ceder.

-¿Para qué? – cuestiono enarcando una ceja - ¿para qué mientas? – escupió viendo como Jay se estremecía ante cada palabra - ¿me engañes?, ¿o vas a usar un hechizo en mí?, ¿es eso? – acuso.

-Yo jamás – el rostro de Jay se deformo en uno de horror ante aquellas palabras, pues no imagino que Cameron lo creería capas de eso.

-No – le detuvo nuevamente - simplemente no – empezó a quitarse la chaqueta - esto fue un error, venir aquí – empujo dicha prenda a Jay - tú.

-Cameron - la voz de Jay parecía completamente rota.

-Debí quedarme en casa – término en un susurro aferrándose a la correa de su mochila para salir de ahí, dejando a ese niño nuevamente bajo la nieve con el corazón roto.

Un par de días pasaron Cameron siguió alejado de ellos, algo que extrañamente Evie no noto pues se encontraba en una burbuja de amor con Doug, hace dos noches la había visto, había pasado su primera noche juntos y ella al fin le había mostrado todo, las cicatrices incluidas, al principio tuvo miedo, demasiado el rechazo latente ante los ojos del chico le hicieron retroceder pero Doug solo sonrió y la llamo hermosa, ella termino aferrada toda la noche al joven que no dejo de decirle cuan hermosa era y cuanto la amaba, así que disculparan que estuviera ajena a todo el drama que se desarrollaba en sus narices.

Ben por otro lado, el monarca estaba molesto se suponía que Cameron le traería felicidad a esos chicos, a Mal y ahora ella estaba completamente irritable, apenas si le hablaba y lo que era peor Jay se había pegado a ella como una lapa, pasaban largas horas solos en su habitación y definitivamente dormían juntos, solo esperaba que no fuera esa clase de dormir donde involucrara sexo porque entonces si enviaría de vuelta a la isla a Jay, así que le importaba poco usar su poder para quitar a su rival pero sabía que Mal lo odiaría, así que iría por el plan B, hacer que estos dos se reconciliaran para que dejaran nuevamente a Mal sola y ella le diera su atención, lo malo nadie le decía nada, Mal solo negaba, Evie inmersa en su mundo al igual que Doug mirándose con ojos de amor y Jay él ni siquiera lo soportaba, así que bueno tuvo que descubrir por otras fuentes que era lo que estaba mal y cuando lo descubrió bueno sacrificaría su hermoso espejo si era preciso.

Unas horas después de un viaje rápido al castillo Ben entro al dormitorio de Cameron donde este tirado sobre la cama con un libro en su rostro fingía estudiar.

Si estás aquí para decirme que Jay no es un mal chico pierdes tu tiempo Ben – empezó el chico sin moverse de su lugar después el saludo de Ben sospechando sus intenciones.

-Te traigo esto realmente – Ben no se iba a dar por vencido se acercó a la cama para sentarse en una orilla, viendo como Cameron se levantaba al fin con algo de curiosidad.

-Un espejo – enarco una ceja al ver el objeto entre sus manos.

-Es el espejo mágico de mi padre – explico notando como los ojos de Cameron se llenaban de esperanza - no eh comprobado pero tal vez puedas ver a tu familia- dijo pues no sabía si la magia del espejo se extendería a otras dimensiones.

-Déjame ver a mis padres- pidió tras un largo suspiro, ahogando un gemido al ver efectivamente a su familia, paso sus dedos con suavidad ante la imagen de su madre que intentaba cortar verduras junto a su padre, de pronto ella se derrumbó, la mujer soltó el afilado utensilio para empezar a llorar con fuerza llamando a su hijo, al niño perdido que nunca volvería.

-Se ven bien – dijo sin realmente malicia antes de que la mujer soltara a llorar.

-Se ven tristes, sé que yo morí ahí pero – suspiro el sintiéndose mal por ser el causante del dolor en su madre - les eh causado tanto dolor y ahora no puedo regresar, tal vez todo esto fue error nunca debí venir Jay estaría bien con cualquiera – termino bajando más el espejo para no seguir viendo a sus padres en su dolor, Ben entendió entonces la razón porque esos chicos peleaban, las dudas, los celos que entendía muy bien.

-Espiaba a Mal antes de traerla – confeso - con el espejo.

-¿Creí que la soñaste?- Cameron no entendía a que se debía ese repentino cambio de tema pero si le confundió.

-Lo hice pero durante dos años la espíe con el espejo, así es como sabía todo sobre ella, o sobre los demás, la única razón por la que se me ocurrió esta tonta proclama fue para traer a Mal – continuo total ya no importaba - ni siquiera me importaban Jay y los otros, ni siquiera me agradaba Jay estaba todo el tiempo con Mal y yo.

-Estabas celoso – enarco una ceja.

-Si – admitió de mala gana.

-Eso no es muy bueno de tu parte – señalo lo obvio.

-Todos asumen cosas sobre ti sin ser ciertas Cameron – dijo totalmente serio - lo que intento decir es que el amor te hace hacer tonterías, locuras que parecen no ser muy buenas – Cameron ya estaba empezando a ver el punto de aquella confesión - yo traje a todos solo para tener a Mal contenta y ganarme su favor, cuando me hechizo con la galleta lo sabía y sin embargo la deje porque me haría todo más fácil – sonrió al recordar su alivio ante eso – no sé exactamente que paso pero Jay te ama – continuo notando como una mueca en el rostro del chico aparecía - él literalmente cruzo un universo por ti, cuando se enteró de que no eras Carlos ni siquiera pensó en recupéralo pero en cuanto desapareciste desesperado busco ayuda de Mal, si eso no es amor entonces no sé qué es.

-Sigue diciendo eso pero – apretó el espejo entre sus manos - ¿y si esto no es real? – levanto la mirada para verle - hablo de lo que estoy sintiendo, Jay empezó esto por juego y todo me confundió tanto – su mirada se llenó de confusión - que tal si es solo una reacción al viaje o un hechizo, antes de Jay nunca había notado a otro chico de esa manera, cuando regrese a mi universo empecé a enamorarme de Boo boo – continuo mirando el espejo sin notar como este ahora mostraba una imagen de este al interpretar sus palabras como una orden.

-El actor –frunció la nariz al notar como Cameron pasaba los dedos sobre el rostro de aquel joven que se veía de igual manera abatido no gustándole nada el rumbo que llevaba la conversación - pero no entiendo que es lo que dices, él no te ha hechizado – empujo el espejo para que Cameron no siguiera viendo a dicho chico en él.

-Si pero estaba en el cuerpo de Carlos ¿y si todo lo que sentía por Jay era simplemente por Carlos? – giro entonces el espejo en sus manos poniéndole boca abajo en sus rodillas - estaba en su cuerpo, tenía sus cicatrices tal vez sus sentimientos eran los de Carlos y yo de alguna forma me vi afectado por eso.

-¿Ya no lo amas? – Ben fue directamente al punto.

-Lo hago - asintió sin dudarlo - ese es el problema porque es posible que quedara tan acostumbrado, que me encantara la sensación de estarlo que ahora simplemente estoy con Jay por simple comodidad, no era gay antes de Jay y solo siento que tal vez esto no viene de mí – termino en un suspiro.

-¿Crees que es un hechizo o una fase que se desvanecerá? – dijo el monarca con incredulidad pues aquel chico realmente lo pensó pues había desviado su mirada avergonzado, rodando los ojos y recordándose porque lo hacía tomo una decisión, levanto el rostro de Cameron con una mano y sin darle tiempo lo beso, le dio el beso más espectacular que hubiera dado nunca, le beso como hacía con Audrey, como hacía con Mal, le dio un beso tan deleitante que aturdió por completo los sentidos del pecoso – ¿y bien?

-Diablos soy Gay - Respondió con los ojos cerrados pues fue uno de los mejores besos de su vida, si Jay besaba bien con Ben fue simplemente diferente y en el buen sentido, y tal vez era Gay porque de los tres chicos que había besado todos se sentían bien, si incluso el que le dio a Boo boo y fue un total desastre, pero se sintió fenomenal algo que no podía decir de todas las chicas que había besado por lo que tal vez era gay y entonces sin darle tiempo a seguir divagando Ben volvió a besarle solo que esta vez su otra mano se aferró a su cadera y wow buscaba colarse bajo sus ropas – Ben – le empujo con suavidad porque si besaba bien, pero también era el rey y no quería entrar en problemas - Ben basta – algo que parecía no importarle pues Ben ya estaba besando su cuello y nope su mano definitivamente no debería estar tan cerca de su trasero – no… ¡Para! – grito empujándole ahora si con todas sus fuerzas importándole poco hacerlo enojar.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta – Ben no parecía molesto de hecho sonreía - no es que seas Gay o no Cameron, si te pidiera tener sexo ahora ¿aceptarías? –dijo totalmente en calma.

-Claro que no – respondió de inmediato alejándose como una virgen asustada hasta la otra esquina de la cama - eres apuesto pero estas con Mal y yo no podría porque…

-Por qué amas a Jay, es así de simple – Ben parecía demasiado divertido con la situación - puede que esto comenzara como una actuación, el fingir entre ambos pero te garantizo que se volvió real, puedes aceptarlo y ser feliz o vivir desdichado dudando – no se dio cuenta en que momento Ben nuevamente se acercó a él, simplemente volvió a sostener su rostro y sonreírle con dulzura - Cameron eres simplemente hermoso, un gran besador y definitivamente si algún día Mal decide botarme y tu estas disponible iría por ti pero tienes que aprender a aceptar lo bueno – coloco uno de sus rizos rebeldes detrás de su oreja en un gesto totalmente principesco - no solo por tu bien, Jay es mucho mejor cuando está contigo y si tú se lo pides se alejaría de ti para que fueras feliz – tomo sus manos - pero no creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Creo que realmente lo amo – susurro tras desviar la mirada de la intensa de Ben.

-Eso creí – le sonrió nuevamente el monarca dejando caer sus manos - no le menciones lo del beso quieres – dijo inocente levantando el espejo que había caído al suelo en algún momento.

-¿Ni siquiera a Mal? – pregunto inocente.

-Debo decirle no puedo tener secretos a mi futura reina – hablo estoicamente.

-Estoy bien muerto –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Le agradas, además fue por una buena causa, ella puede besar a Jay si eso le hace sentir mejor – dijo entre una mueca totalmente no muy convencido pero totalmente en broma.

-Entonces estaríamos muertos los dos – suspiro - Mal es grandiosa – admitió, después de todo le había sacado de ese horrible hospital.

-Si lo es.

-Y te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano – señalo lo obvio.

-Tal vez – sonrió al chico que ya le entregaba el espejo – consérvalo – dijo dispuesto a sacrificar su preciado objeto - al menos podrás ver a tu familia siempre que lo necesites.

-Gracias – más Cameron solo tomo la mano del rey y dejo el espejo ahí -pero este es mi hogar ahora.

Ben se despidió entonces dejando justo a tiempo de que Jay entrara por esa puerta, Cameron iba a decir algo cualquier cosa al notar la mirada dolida del joven, pero entonces este tomo solo su chaqueta y salió de ahí tan rápido que hizo enojar a Cameron.

Aún tenía dudas, pero el amor que le tenía a Jay se sentía tan real que debía serlo, Ben tenía razón y si tal vez era un poco gay puesto que definitivamente pensaba que Ben era muy atractivo, incluso Azis joder estaba seguro que tuvo un ligero flechazo con Aladdin por lo que podía ser algo gay aunque pensándolo bien aún creía que Evie era hermosa y si también para que negarlo Audrey era muy linda por lo que definitivamente era Bisexual y sin embargo aun cuando al fin había descubierto eso, cuando había tantas personas en Auradon Cameron solo quería a una de ellas, porque sin importar como empezó aquello él amaba a Jay, dejo todo detrás por ese chico, tomo una decisión estúpida y apresurada solo para estar con él eso definitivamente era amor y si no era así, si todo era más que un sentimiento ajeno a él no le importaba porque aquello le hacía sentir feliz, porque era lo más maravilloso adictivo que sentía, porque Cameron se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo le amaría.

Lamentablemente aun dudaba de Jay, porque ese chico solo le veía como algo conveniente, Jay aun le había mentido, le hacía sentir como un plato de segunda mesa y no había negado nunca sus palabras, era un remplazo para Jay o al menos el seguía viéndolo así.

* * *

Jay estaba del otro lado de la puerta, su cabello cubría la mayor parte de la cara, sus ropas totalmente empapadas de correr en la pequeña nevada que no había cesado desde hace horas, Mal suspiro dejándole entrar en la habitación vacía, esa noche Evie se quedaría con Doug, una fiesta de pijamas lo llamo ella, una muestra de confianza era realmente.

Aquel joven se quedó ahí parado en medio de la habitación en silencio, fue Mal quien se acercó por detrás y poco a poco levanto su húmeda sudadera, pronto le siguió a camiseta y cuando llego el turno de sus pantalones ella le miro de frente, pero Jay se negaba a mirarle aun, desabrocho estos como tantas veces y le ayudo a sacarlos, busco una toalla para envolverle y guiarle a la cama con verdadera delicadez, con algo que ninguno de ellos parecía tener.

Se dejó llevar en silencio, dentro de el otra tormenta más grande que la que afuera azotaba se desataba, miles de pensamientos, la ira entre mezclándose con la tristeza, el odio con el dolor, la culpa con la avaricia, Jay no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba totalmente confundido aquel paseo por la escuela solo había aumentado sus dudas, sus inseguridades, todo aquello que más temía, el toque suave de Mal le hizo estremecerse, aquella chica que se limito a empujarle sobre sus piernas y acariciar su cabeza sin decir una palabra, solo estaba ahí pasando sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo, ella no preguntaría, nunca lo hacía, era algo que tenían ellos dos ninguno de preguntaba, ninguno sabia dar consuelo y sin embargo la simple cercanía era suficiente para esos dos niños rotos que se amaban sin saberlo.

-¿dónde está tu pendiente? – cuestiono ella de inmediato al ver como aquella posesión más valiosa para Jay no estaba en su oído.

-Le di mi palabra – respondió con suavidad casi con miedo – de arrancarme el corazón si le lastimaba – Mal frunció la nariz resistir el impulso de golpear a su amigo en la cara ante tal estupidez.

-Hay que cortar tu cabello – dijo en su lugar soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse - está creciendo- ella susurro pasando sus dedos por la parte afeitada de su cabeza, donde sus cabellos ya había crecido demasiado.

-No se creó que a él le gusta así – murmuro apenas si con voz- luzco más normal.

-No vas a cambiar Jay, si quieres hacerlo bien hazlo pero que sea por ti, no porque algún niño quiera que lo hagas – gruño ella levantando su rostro con sus manos y obligándole a mirarle- o tendré que golpearte.

-Lo sé – suspiro él - él lo sabe – soltó al fin sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos - cree que – continuo cuando la plana mirada de Mal le dejo en claro que no le empujaría por respuestas - cree que es solo un reemplazo de Carlos lo sabe todo, él no quiere verme más Mal – y ella al fin se sorprendió Cameron lo había averiguado todo, descubrió el secreto que tanto se esforzaban por esconderle - y yo joder no me creyó – soltó en un gemido lastimero – no creyó que lo amo.

Ella no respondió se levantó de su lugar en silencio en dirección al baño, en busca de lo que necesitaría, cuando regreso una navaja afilada y un cuenco junto a un paño seguramente húmedo tenía entre sus manos, ella trabajo en silencio sin perturbar aquel ambiente tan íntimo en la habitación, el sonido de la navaja contra la cabeza de Jay era todo lo que se escuchaba, esos y sus respiraciones, pronto termino la parte de su cabeza quedo completamente afeitada, levanto su rostro entonces, sus ojos aun fuertemente cerrados se negaron mirando a la chica.

Mal volví a tomar la navaja justo después pasar aquel paño húmedo contra la barbilla de Jay, él no tenía barba no como su padre, no como la que deberían tener los hombres aun cuando actuara como uno aquel chico solo era eso, un chico empujado a crecer rápido y sin embargo paso la navaja contra esta, en una caricia suave, un gesto de consuelo, de profunda confianza, porque Mal era la única a quien podía confiarle una navaja tan cerca de su garganta, ella termino al fin, aquel afeitado simbólico, dejo caer la navaja limpio con el paño húmedo y procedió a acariciar su rostro con suavidad, sentándose sobre sus piernas dejando que sus cuerpos se tocasen.

Jay le abrazo, dejo de aferrarse a sus caderas y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda mientras el pánico al fin era libre, su respiración se hizo más errática, su rostro parecía desfallecer y aquella chica hizo lo único que sabía hacer, junto ambas frentes, respirando con suavidad, tratando de alejar el pánico en el joven, fue ahí cuando Jay abrió los ojos, chocolate negro puro se enfrentó a la verde mirada de la chica, aquella que debería helarle la sangre causa todo lo contrario, le lleno de paz, tranquilidad y por un instante ambos sonrieron.

-¿Vas a besarme ahora? – murmuro Mal rompiendo con aquella tensión, con lo que parecía era un momento íntimo.

-Sin besos recuerdas – y un grito de sorpresa escapo de la chica cuando Jay les giro en la cama dejándola debajo de él completamente a su merced, se levantó solo lo suficiente para ver a Mal, aquella chica que lucía totalmente tranquila, aquella que hace unos años había estado tan nerviosa bajo su toque y ahora no había nada de eso, en su lugar la vio a ella a la joven en la podía confiar en la que se había convertido en alguien completamente importante para él.

Jay suspiro se dejó caer contra el pecho de Mal ahí donde los latidos constantes de su corazón le hacían sentir paz, ahí mientras esta joven acariciaba nuevamente sus cabellos, ahí donde él sabía que estaba seguro.

-En la isla sabía que esperar de Carlos, de Jafar, de todos, pero aquí – murmuro al fin luego de varios minutos en silencio - Cameron es… impredecible.

-Ben es igual – respondió Mal sin duda en su voz – tan diferente, bueno y malo a la vez todo es tan diferente y aterrador cuando estoy con él, y sin embargo es adictivo, me encanta.

-¿Así es como se siente? – Jay podía empezar a sentir las lágrimas filtrándose por sus ojos, el ardor de estos al querer llorar - ¿el amor? – murmuro con la nariz casi enterada en los pechos de la joven que solo le abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Si – dijo ella reconociendo las señales, sintiendo como los hombros de Jay se sacudían suavemente, como sus dedos se aferraban a su ropa estrechándola – dolorosamente adictivo – termino cuando al fin sintió la humedad en su pecho, aquellas lágrimas que brotaban de su mejor amigo.

Y Jay se aferró a ella temblando, llorando con gran dolor mientras esa chica solo le abrazaba, mientras ella solo le consolaba de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, quedándose en silencio, escuchándole, amenazándole con golpearle por ser estúpido.

-Te amo – murmuro ella sorprendiéndole – estoy muy segura que esto es amor.

-También te amo – sonrió Jay y le abrazo con fuerza, se negó a dejarla ir, se aferró a la única persona que en ese momento le amaba incondicionalmente, claro que estaba Evie y que ambos tenían a una persona especial, pero lo de ellos era diferente, otra clase de amor.

Porque Mal siempre amaría Jay sin importarle nada, amaría al niño que le protegió desde pequeña, a aquel que compartía su dolor de un principio, porque Jay siempre amaría a Mal, la niña que crecía a pasos agigantados, a la pequeña que salto sin dudar a sus brazos, porque ambos amarían a la primera persona en la que confiaron plenamente.

Mal se quedó ahí recogiendo los pedazos de Jay algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera con Jafar, nunca en su vida había visto tan destrozado a ese chico y supo que lo peor aún no pasaba, por que en algún momento Cameron le lastimaría mucho más de lo que hizo ahora, le dejaría tal vacío que lo destruiría, pero ahora ese pequeño bastardo se atrevía a destruir a su amado Jay, y ella no iba dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

Jay lo había entregado todo por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a ir más allá por alguien, él le había entregado su pendiente, aquel conservaba y defendía con furia contra todos, el objeto que lo hizo presa de muchos ladrones, de ella misma incluso, la gema falsa que sin duda era chatarra para los estándares de Auradon, el único recuerdo de la madre que realmente lo amo, sin duda le había entregado su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que obviamente Boo boo y Cameron tuvieron un montón de conversaciones antes de que este cayera en la "locura", eso es lo que piensa este chico sobre los de la isla, sé que en las entrevistas dijo otra cosa pero uno sabe que los actores raramente dicen la verdad frente a las cámaras, además no quiero que a él le guste Jay.**

 **No sé si recuerden en el segundo cap creo cuando mencione las apariencias de todos mencione dicho pendiente de Jay, si parecía poca cosa pero a que no se esperaban que fuera de su madre eh…**

 **Ben dejándole claro a Jay que es el que manda, Ben besando a Cameron y coqueteando descaradamente con él, Ben importándole poco la vida de los demás si con eso protege a su familia… diablos adoro a este Ben.**

 **Note una cosa muy interesante con el fandom algunos shipeean a Mal con Jay y bueno siempre eh respetado los gustos de los demás, si algo no me gusta simplemente no lo leo o lo ignoro no me la paso peleando sobre por qué es mejor que otro, en fin el punto es que en la mayoría de los casos ponen a estos dos mucho muy amorosos y al pensar en la película y en el libro el primero me di cuenta que si ambos tienen cierta química, ellos se llevan desde el inicio del libro y aun cuando jafar le pide robar el ojo de dragón para sí Jay no lo hace, además de que este siempre hace lo que Mal quiere y en la peli cuando él tiene dudas corre con Mal y esta le recuerda ser malo, el punto es que en mi opinión Mal es una niña que siempre lucho por el control siempre intentando superar a su madre, se ve en la peli cuando ella no quiere obedecer y Maléfica le obliga y Jay siempre está bajo en control de su padre, por lo que Mal seria la dominante y Jay cedería el control ósea un total sumiso en pocas palabras, dije sumiso no indefenso porque puede que el haga todo lo que Mal le ordene pero no es una víctima, ahora si traspasamos esto a mi fic, Mal y Jay tienen una clase de relación parecida, Mal domina a Jay y este se deja porque tiene esa necesidad la de dar el control a voluntad con la gente que confía ya que no pudo con su padre, mientras que para Mal el que alguien le ceda el control es una forma de confianza intima, así que si ellos se aman repito no de la manera romántica se aman como dos personas que sufrieron y crecieron juntas tanto física como emocionalmente.**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Tacos al pastor?**


	23. Capítulo 23: La magia del amor

**Capítulo 23: La magia del amor.**

 _ **"Uno a uno, todos somos mortales; juntos, somos eternos." - Francisco de Quevedo.**_

Esa mañana Jay había sido llamado por el hada madrina, ella por lo regular no así eso, el correo llegaba a las habitaciones de cada uno de los niños pero al tratarse de algo tan importante el hada madrina hizo una pequeña excepción, después de todo Jay sería el primer chico de la isla en graduarse de la escuela todo un logro, el primero de toda una generación dado que aun cuando los gemelos Gastón debían salir con Jay estos estaban atrasados un año más, así que Jay sería el primero en terminar la preparatoria y por lo que fue el primero en ser citado hace meses con ella para preparar su información para las universidades, discutieron de su futuro algo que el joven acepto no creyó tener en la escuela, sin embargo animado por sus amigas e incluso Carlos, el hada se sorprendió de que fuera ese niño quien gritara indignado cuando Jay rechazo enviar solicitudes y simplemente le regaño alegando que era importante su educación, pero bueno eso fue hace meses ella no sabía que era Cameron quién preocupado empujo a Jay a hacerlo.

Las calificaciones del chico eran impresionantes, para ser alguien cuya educación eran definitivamente no asistir a la escuela sus notas eran notables, Jay no tenía casi ninguna baja calificación, con excepción de algunas cosas como galantería para príncipes que realmente parecía odiar pero no era una materia obligatoria realmente así que Jay tenía un buen promedio, estaba en el equipo de Tourney y por si fuera poco fue uno de los que derroto a Maléfica y salvo a Auradon.

Era natural que fuera aceptado, a todas y cada una de las universidades fue acepto, algunas con becas completas otras no tanto, todos le dieron una oportunidad como deportista por que el hada madrina sabiendo cómo eran las cartas de aceptación le cito para darle la noticia, Jay entro con miedo a su oficina como si ella lo hubiera cachado robando, eran rumores claro algo se perdía aquí y allá cosas valiosas algunas sin valor pero terminaban por ser encontradas y llevadas a objetos perdidos, ella sabía que era Jay y sin embargo también entendía que le costaría un poco desprenderse de viejos hábitos, por lo que le daría una oportunidad y esperaba que darle las buenas noticias serian suficiente para darle el empujón final para arreglar su vida.

La cara abatida con la que miro cada solicitud no era la que esperaba, todas y cada una de las cartas decían aceptarlo y sin embargo ese chico miraba como si el mundo hubiera sido arrebatado de sus manos, antes tenía un plan cuando Cameron le obligo aquel día a llenar solicitudes tenía un plan que fue cambiando en torno a ese niño, ahora solo quería alejarse, no le importaba la universidad nunca lo hizo por lo que ser aceptado no tenía ningún interés para el claro que quería seguir jugando Tourney pero había gastado cada centavo de su fideicomiso en aquel departamento, y aun que tuviera becas completas necesitaría un empleo o dos era demasiada presión para él en ese momento, por lo que ser aceptado en universidades no era nada emocionante para él.

Jay agradeció sin emoción alguna al hada tomo dichas cartas y salió del lugar esa tarde cuando fue a buscar su cambia de ropa las empujo al cesto cerca de su escritorio y olvido el asunto, el se graduaría de la preparatoria se mudaría a su departamento, buscaría un trabajo y se aislaría de todos, Jay iba a simplemente desaparecer del radar, incluso pensó en irse a vivir al bosque pero descarto la idea ante la amenaza de Evie de matarle si la obligaba a destruir sus vestidos por ir a visitarlo en medio de la nada.

Cameron regreso un par de horas después de que Jay había salido llego corriendo buscando una hoja importante con una tarea que había tirado sin querer buscándolo como loco, ahí fue donde las vio las cartas tiradas en el cesto que obviamente leyó sorprendiéndole al ver que estaban tiradas, ellos no se hablaban pero esto era su futuro Jay no podía simplemente echar a perder toda su vida solo por depresión insignificante, así que Cameron haría a un lado su pelea estúpida y obligaría a Jay a pensar mejor las cosas, tomo su tarea que encontró y las cartas para enfrentar a dicho idiota.

Lo encontró lejos a las orillas del bosque dudo por un momento el seguirlo toda su valentía desapareciendo entonces vio a otro chico siguiéndole confundido y tal vez un poco alarmado de que Jay estuviera en problemas continuo pero entre más se adentraba al bosque más parecía perderse, encontró al otro joven pero sin rastros de Jay, el otro simplemente parecía mirar dentro de lo que era un tronco hueco sacando una bolsa de este, demonios él conocía esa mochila.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – llamo con desde sorprendiendo al chico que ya miraba dentro de tal mochila sacando objetos.

-Encontrando el escondite de ese ladrón – escupió con veneno sin miedo alguno – no podrán esconder esto – abrió la bolsa enseñando todos los artículos robados sin temerle a Cameron pues todos sabía que de los cuatro Carlos era el más inofensivo siempre detrás de sus amigos - Jay regresara a la isla – amenazo y ese fue su gran error.

-Escúchame bien pequeño idiota – gruño Cameron tomando de la camisa al niño sorprendiéndole realmente pues toda la gentileza que el chico siempre demostraba fue remplazado con rabia - no sé quién te animo a hacer esto pero lo dejare claro - amenazo entre cerrando los ojos en su dirección - una palabra y arrancare tu garganta – mostros sus puntiagudos dientes aquellos que aún se conservaban gracias a la magia de Mal, Cameron molesto por aquella amenaza contra Jay salto en su defensa sin pensarlo dos veces – con mis dientes.

-No puedes amenazarme – forcejeó para soltarle en un estúpido arrebato de valentía.

-Nadie va a creerte, después te arrancare la piel y me hare un abrigo – cualquiera que lo mirara en ese momento bien podía decir que era Carlos de Vil pues la mirada asesina que le daba competía con la mismísima Cruella, llena de maldad y promesa de dolor.

-Es mi palabra contra la de ese ladrón – su voz titubeo un poco asustado pero aferrándose a alguna estúpida valentía.

-Corrección tu palabra contra la de un amigo íntimo del Rey – empujo al niño para arrebatarle la bolsa con rudeza - a diferencia de ti Jay no es un don nadie, ahora sal de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te convierta en pantuflas – volvió a gruñir amenazante contra el chico que solo asintió con verdadero miedo - guaff – ladro para verlo salir de ahí corriendo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – y aquella voz le tomó por sorpresa se giró entonces para ver a Mal mirándole, aquélla chica que también le había seguido.

-Ese idiota encontró el escondite de Jay – dijo como si nada levantando los objetos que habían caído en el forcejeo y cerrando la mochila - le dije que dejara de hacerlo robar no está bien, descuida ya lo controle – se hecho la bola al hombro y camino en dirección a la escuela nuevamente - hazte a un lado Mal – miro con gran seriedad a la chica que simplemente le había cortado el paso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – ella se cruzó de brazo frente a él mirándole con frialdad, acusadoramente.

-Llevar el botín a objetos perdidos ¿qué más? – levanto la barbilla desafiante.

-Sabes de lo que hablo- respondió en su lugar ella dejándole pasar.

-Ahórrate tus amenazas no me interesa – ni siquiera la miro empezó a caminar como si nada.

-¿Quieres volver? - dijo luego de uno minutos - a tu hogar – aquellas palabras le hicieron detenerse.

-No puedo recuerdas – respondió en su lugar - no hay un yo al que regresar – dijo mirando su mano pero negándose a girarse.

-Si encontrara la forma, ¿lo harías? – insistió ella - si eso creí – sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el chico se tensaba y mantenía en silencio - habla con Jay o voy a …

-No me das miedo Mal – Cameron se giró entonces para encarar a la chica y mirarle con firmeza.

-Y tú eres un pésimo mentiroso – tintineo sus ojos brillantes en su dirección sonriente al ver como lo sobresaltaba, Cameron si le temía pero no por eso iba dejar de de enfrentarle, algo interesante pero estúpido según ella - puede que esté bien con tenerte aquí pero Jay es mi familia – le recordó, una amenaza vacía, recordarle que fue ella quien lo trajo y podía remplazarlo en cualquier momento, algo que realmente nunca sucedería pues había llegado a apreciar al niño realmente pero aún tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón de una manera u otra.

-Ustedes no saben lo que es una familia – soltó en su lugar sorprendiéndola.

-Carlos no lo era, nunca lo fue- suspiro tranquilizándose ante la verdad de sus palabras - esperaba que tu si formaras parte de ella – confeso su mirada ya mucho más suave tal vez un poco vulnerable - supongo que me equivoque – termino para pasarlo de largo y regresar al campus.

Cameron se quedó ahí con la bolsa en su hombro pero un gran peso en su corazón, Mal había seguido a ese niño para hacerlo entrar en razón estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad si con eso traía arreglaba todos y sin embargo termino dolida ante las palabras de ese chico, era verdad ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era una familia, lo que tenían era un ideal, una idea a la que intentaron aferrarse sin importarle las consecuencias en su necesidad por ser felicites, una obsesión que llevo a la muerte a uno de ellos al obligarle a sufrir un martirio.

Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era una familia, lo que era el amor y sin embargo poco a poco estaban empezando a aprender, lo curioso era que fue Cameron quien sin saberlo les había dado el último empujón para unirse realmente, cuando comprendió a Jay, cuando ayudo a Evie, cuando la empujo a ella a ser más afectiva, ese chico los había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba y ahora él no quería pertenecer a esa cosa, a ese intento infantil de una familia.

Mal no pudio culparlo, no podía obligarle, después de todo ¿quién quiere ser parte de una familia tan rota como esa?

* * *

-Estoy preocupada – Evie entro como ya era costumbre a la habitación o sea empujando la puerta sin tocar para de inmediato pasearse por está tocándolo todo al estar nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo no? – frunció su nariz al ver a aquélla empujando sus cosas y dejándolas en otro lado - no voy a ser tu modelo – siguió jugando en su teléfono sentado en su cama - vete – gruño.

-Es Jay – ella le ignoro ya acostumbrada a la hostilidad de parte del chico algo que realmente fue extraño al principio al no ser nada como Carlos - perdió su pendiente – insistió alarmada pues aquello era muy importante - él dice haberlo perdido pero jamás lo haría lo que me lleva a pensar que alguien lo robo y debió ser un príncipe o algo por qué no me quiere decir nada y seguramente está protegiendo al bastardo porque nos amenazó y – empezó a explica rápidamente, porque bueno había esta tan perdida en su nube de felicidad con Doug que al parecer se perdió varios detalles de lo que pasaba alrededor así que ahora se enfocaría en lo que acontecía, además Jay lucia miserable algo debía estar pasando.

-El me lo dio – Cameron respondió sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono haciendo nada a la vez.

-¿Qué? – Evie se detuvo en su lugar mirando al joven con sorpresa ante tal declaración, Jay le había dado su pendiente, Jay el chico romperé-cada-uno-de-tus-dedos-si-intentas-tocarlo-otra-vez le dio su más valiosa posesión, ella casi chilla de emoción al saber lo que eso significaba.

-Me dio su pendiente pero no sé dónde está lo arroje por ahí – desestimo haciendo un ademan con el rostro aun sin prestarle realmente atención - estaba molesto – frunció su nariz l recordar dicho incidente - no quiero hablar de ello – se adelantó antes de que la princesita le cuestionara más lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada por ella - ¿qué diablos? – le miro indignado bajando su teléfono y centrándose en la chica frente a él.

-Eres un completo idiota – Gruño ella totalmente molesta, sus ojos ya empezaban a sangrar carmín ante tal furia, pues había visto la poca importancia con la que Cameron trato dicho objeto y eso le enfureció.

-No, ustedes son unos idiotas – Cameron se levantó de golpe empujando a la chica - Mal y Jay entendieron el punto de dejarme tranquilo, pero tú me sigues sin importar cuánto te ignore – se alejó para darle la espalda esperando hacer su punto - no quiero ser parte de nada de lo que tengan que ofrecerme ahora déjame tranquilo.

-Sabía que algo pasaba entre tú y Jay pero nadie me decía nada – Evie entre cerró los ojos en su dirección pensativa, la ira aun conteniéndose para no dañarle.

-Creí que eras una especie de genio – se bufo el ganándose otro golpe de la indignada chica - deja de golpearme.

-Te lo mereces – suspiro para calmarse y no matar a ese idiota ahí mismo - era de su madre- dijo finalmente - El pendiente que tiraste como basura perteneció a su madre muerta – gruño entre dientes mirando fijamente al chico que se sobaba la mejilla ya hinchada.

-¿Qué? - bien eso no se lo esperaba.

-No se toda la historia - empezó a explicar al ver como ahora si tenía la atención del chico - una vez intente tomarlo y Jay casi me arranca el brazo, Mal – suspiro recordando - ella me dijo que la madre de Jay no era como nuestros padres, ella era buena – frunció su nariz - algo así, nos regalaba fruta y galletas cuando íbamos a la tienda, todos los niños sabían que ella regalaba dulces– sus ojos denotaron tristeza, envidia, el recuerdo de ver a una de esas pocas mujeres que realmente amaron a sus niños en la isla - era la única que entendía que nuestro aspecto era realmente una maldición – miro sus afiladas uñas las cuales sin importar cuánto las cortaba volvían a crecer denotando su naturaleza - ella amaba a Jay –recordaba vagamente ver a esa mujer abrazar con amor al chico mientras le llamaba de formas tan dulces y tiernas, ser una verdadera madre – siempre se lamentó por nosotros, por Jay - termino con suavidad pues era la única que no encontraba fascinante su apariencia de villanos.

-Su corazón – jadeo Cameron al recordad las palabras exactas de Jay - me entrego su corazón – se horrorizo pues había maldecido dicho objeto tirándole como algo sin importancia - Evie tengo que encontrar ese pendiente - empezó a buscar como desesperado por todo el lugar - ayúdame maldita sea.

-Bien pero terminaras con esta estúpida pelea de una vez por todas – sentencio la princesita empezando a levantar la ropa desordenada que mantenían los chicos.

Buscaron por todas partes incluso debajo de la alfombra, al final lo encontraron detrás de uno de los roperos el cual Evie se negó a ayudar a mover pues no quería ensuciarse, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos ella se lo arrebato limpio con un paño y se lo volvió a entregar no sin antes amenazarle con cortarle ciertas partes de su cuerpo muy lentamente, y claro que Cameron no le creyó y mucho menos le tenía miedo claro que no… bueno está bien solo por precaución le dijo que hablaría con Jay.

Cuando Evie al fin le dejo solo feliz de ayudar y satisfecha de sí misma Cameron volvió a dejarse caer a la cama esta vez pensativo con el pendiente entre sus dedos acariciando con delicadeza cada parte de esa gema barata, amaba a Jay o al menos se enamoró del chico que poco a poco fue conociendo o de la mentira que este construyo para él, y sin embargo cuando Jay se mostraba tal y como era con todas esos defectos Cameron seguía amándolo.

Pero tenía dudas, por su amor a Jay al verlo como algo inherente de él, pero su más grande miedo era que Jay no le amara, no a él, sino a un ideal, a un remplazo de Carlos de Vil y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Hey donde esta Jay – Azis llego corriendo al ver a Cameron sentado en aquella ventana donde le gustaba ir a pensar jugando con algo entre sus dedos.

-Por ahí supongo – susurro sin despegar la vista del pendiente de Jay, aun sin verdaderas ganas de hablar con él.

-¿Ustedes rompieron o algo? – frunció la nariz el príncipe dejando caer su mochila y sentándose con él en el ventanal.

-Algo – suspiro- supongo.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad – bromeo empujando su hombro tratando de obtener una respuesta menos melancólica del chico que parecía abatido en la miseria.

-¿Azis qué quieres? – apretando el agarre en su pendiente Cameron levanto la mirada para ver al príncipe insistente.

-Que dejes de suspirar cada cinco segundos - gruño el chico realmente preocupado, después de todo era su amigo- por favor arregla las cosas con Jay tienes suerte que la temporada acabo esta como idiota todo el tiempo – señalo lo al parecer obvio pues si bien Jay era de los que se deprimían con furia golpeándolo todo mas ahora solo se paseaba abatido por los pasillos en melancolía.

-Esa no es mi culpa – desvió la mirada porque si tal vez era la razón de eso.

-Por favor – bufo el príncipe - actúa como un perrito apaleado – enfatizo levantando sus brazos - ¿Carlos estas bien? – detuvo su parloteo cuando el semblante del chico se oscureció más.

-Quiero regresar a casa – murmuro bajito al escuchar sobre Jay, levantando sus piernas sobre la ventana y abrazándolas cerca de su pecho deseando poder regresar al mundo donde no tuviera que lidiar con aquella situación.

-¿Por qué querrías regresar a ese lugar? A la isla – dijo totalmente confundido Azis pues sabía muy bien que no era un lugar muy agradable.

-Al menos ahí sabía lo que tenía, aquí todo es – continuo refiriéndose totalmente a su casa, donde estaban sus padres, su hermana, su mejor amigo Boo boo, su trabajo - Jay, él es –no supo cómo explicarse, como decirle a aquel príncipe que había abandonado todo su mundo, su vida por un chico que tal vez solo amaba lo que representaba y no a él.

-¿Quieres que defienda tu honor mi amada bailarina? – sonrió quitando los estorbosos rizos de su rostro para poder mirarle.

-¿Crees que sea reemplazable? – levanto la mirada totalmente vulnerable al príncipe - creo que solo soy un remplazo para Jay – suspiro volviendo a desviarlos con dolor - algo conveniente.

-¿Él te dijo eso? – pregunto con algo de enojo e incredulidad.

-Así me hace sentir- siguió susurrando sintiéndose estúpido por parecer una niña tonta.

-Eso no es lo que eh visto – Azis levanto una ceja ante el semblante de Cameron - mira yo no estaba cuando llegaron a Auradon y sin embargo escuche cosas horribles sobre todos, de Jay más que nada pero cuando les conocí supe que solo eran tonterías – dijo recordando cómo al principio quería hacer pagar a Jay por el crimen de su padre - no es el idiota que todos piensan solo hay que ver cómo te mira, como si – suspiro pensando en esa mirada tan soñadora que vio en el primer recitar del pecoso - como si fueras el tesoro más grande que encontrara – recordó aquel brillo en sus ojos, esa manera que solo había visto en sus padres.

-El mira así a todas las chicas – Cameron no le creyó ni un poco.

-Lonnie y Jordán no piensan así, dicen que antes era un completo idiota correteando faldas y coqueteando con todas, un imbécil pero después del accidente – empezó a recordar la conversación que había sido participe al ser arrastrado por su novia a tomar el té con sus amigas - tu sabes cuando los desmayos comenzaron todo cambio Jay se convirtió en otro y bueno, ellas dijeron fue como si su mundo entero se redujera a ti – termino recordando como aquellas niñas suspiraron mientras hablaban de lo tierno que era esa relación y como todas querían un chico que las mirara igual.

-¿Cuándo paso eso exactamente? – Cameron se animó ante eso levantado su mirada y bajando sus piernas al suelo.

-Un par de semanas antes de que yo regresara a Auradon creó – hizo memoria refiriéndose a cuando Carlos se desmayó en el campo de Tourney y Cameron llego - supongo que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perderte y empezó a cambiar – se encogió de hombros - odio admitirlo pero el imbécil te ama – soltó el insulto aprovechando que Cameron estaba molesto con Jay - pero si aún lo quieres dejar ¿puedo invitarte a salir? – bromeo solo para hacer reír al chico.

-Tú eres el imbécil – y aquello funciono Cameron rodo los ojos antes sus palabras sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno me conformo con un beso – se acercó juguetón juntando los labios para recibir un beso.

-¿Con mi puño te parece? – gruño el chico empujando su rostro entre risas.

Cameron volvió a mirar el pendiente en su manos, a Azis aquel príncipe que afirmaba ver el amor real en los ojos de Jay y se dijo que tal vez solo tal vez eso si era real, después de todo lo demostraba todo el tiempo le había dado incluso su posesión más valiosa, solo que aún había algo, esas palabras, aquellas que escucho en la conversación totalmente fuera de contexto le seguían haciendo dudar.

Él tenía que arreglar esto pronto y esperaba que todo fuera un mal entendido.

* * *

No era fácil, empezar la conversación que había arruinado todo requirió de mucho valor, hacer la pregunta que tanto dolor le trajo tomo cada parte de su fuerza, el intentar arreglarlo ahora era mucho peor, Cameron se encontraba en la habitación tan solitario como ahora parecía estar, ya ni siquiera había rastros de Jay, si no fuera por el montón de ropa sucia en una esquina era como si no viviera ahí, Jay gastaba todo su tiempo libre lejos y sus noches con Mal, ni siquiera le miraba durante las clases, tampoco volvió aparecer afuera de su clase de ballet, el invierno estaba a punto de terminar y sospechaba que las largas rutinas de entrenamiento de Jay en el gimnasio se trasladarían al campo solo para evitarle.

Sabía que no podía quejarse todo era su jodida culpa, por escuchar lo que no debía, por ser tan inseguro, por no quedarse callado, no simplemente porque no podía creer lo que Jay le decía, no quiso escucharle cuando intento hablarle y ahora simplemente no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra, así que ahí estaba él recostado de lado en su cama con el pendiente entre sus dedos recriminándose por ser tan estúpido, Jay le amaba, él lo amaba y solo parecía que no podían arreglar eso.

La puerta se abrió sobre saltándole levantándose de inmediato para ver quien entraba a esta hora, se había saltado la clase danza específicamente para poder rodearse de su miseria en paz sin interrupciones de Evie o Ben que solo iban a convencerle de hablar con Jay, solo quería estar solo por cinco malditos minutos, sentarse y contemplar como arruinaba su vida en este mundo, entonces alguien tenía que venir y entrar por la puerta.

Fue Jay y al notar por su cara de sorpresa al verlo mirarlo desde la cama no esperaba encontrárselo ahí, sin embargo el semblante del árabe regreso a la indiferencia para pasar de largo y hurgar entre sus cajones por lo que parecía ser una cambia de ropa al notar como sacaba prendas de su mochila y metía nuevas quizás preparándose para pasar otra noche con las chicas y seguir ignorándole.

-Lo siento – Cameron no pudo soportarlo más, no podía simplemente seguir con todo este drama, no con esa absurda pelea, simplemente no podía ver a Jay actuar tan indiferente a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? – Jay dejo de empujar camisetas a su mochila cuando la pequeña y frágil voz de Cameron le llego.

Le era muy difícil, fue simplemente el infierno alejarse de Cameron de ese niño que en algún momento se había adentrado tanto en su piel que implemente no podía respirar sin el nuevamente, pero lo hizo se obligó a alejarse solo por eso era lo que quería, darle el espacio que tanto necesitaba, Mal lo había llamado idiota, Evie solo hacía preguntas estúpidas y podía jurar que Ben lanzaba indirectas en su contra pero Jay simplemente lo ignoro todo, no iba a imponerse, le costaba cada fibra de auto control de su parte hacer la voluntad de ese chico, porque lo amaba tanto que no iba a empujarle no como lo hizo con Carlos aun cuando eso le rompiera el corazón.

El plan era mantenerse alejado hasta la graduación, solo unos meses más y en el verano seria libre para correr y lamer sus heridas en su abandonado loft, el piso que compro específicamente para esa vida que no tendría, no al menos junto a Cameron, se sintió idiota por llegar a creer que realmente alguien como él pudiera tener felicidad, como un ser tan despreciable que tanto dolor causo podía siquiera aspirar a tener la atención de un ser tan brillante como Cameron y sin embargo abrazo la esperanza, aquella ilusión que ahora lo mataba lentamente.

El plan era salir en unos meses ni siquiera la universidad le interesaba, ignorar el dolor en su corazón lo más posible para bien del chico y sin embargo en cuanto escucho su voz, ni siquiera las palabras fueron lo que noto, fue su timbre, aquel doloroso sonido, la agonía de sus palabras, su rostro no parecía mejor ese niño estaba muy demacrado, ojeras negras enmarcaban sus ojos, su cabello hecho un desastre, su piel tan pálida que solo sucedía por saltarse las comidas, Cameron lucia tan miserable como alguna vez fue Carlos, no, lucia igual de destrozado que él.

-Por decir que todo esto es falso – volvió a hablar Cameron ahora que sabía que Jay le daba su atención - yo solo estoy tan confundido – suspiro apretando el pendiente en su mano buscando valor.

-Sabes que no miento – Jay no quiso parecer esperanzador, pero realmente quería terminar con eso arreglar ese mal entendido y abrazarse a ese niño con fuerza - no a ti – dijo con firmeza.

-Quiero saber exactamente que pasa – levanto la mirada para encontrar a Jay desplomando los hombros.

-Mal descubrió por que Carlos se desmayaba- comenzó sentándose a la orilla de su propia cama - e intento arreglarlo, salvar su vida entonces tú de alguna forma llegaste – suspiro quitándose la gorra en su cabeza y pasando los dedos por entre sus cabellos - no lo supimos hasta después y para entonces ya eras importante para nosotros – levanto la mirada sonriéndole suavemente tratando de transmitirle la honestidad en sus palabras - lo siento pero de alguna forma la maldición de Maléfica sigue drenando la energía de Carlos y tu tomaste su lugar como un remplazo – su rostro mostraba preocupación, ira y tristeza todo entre mezclado - y ella esta…

-Matándome lentamente – completo sus palabras porque todo entonces tenía sentido, el hecho de ser llamado un reemplazo, porque lo era para el hechizo de Maléfica era el sustituto de Carlos, aquel de quien debía alimentarse esa maldición - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – ahora se sentía estúpido por llegar a dudar de Jay, pero de igual manera molesto por ser dejado de lado en algo tan importante, era su vida santo cielos.

-No quería – Jay mordió su labio no queriendo aceptar la verdad - no podía escucharte arrepentirte por venir –termino atrapando la mirada dolido, pues había sido precisamente eso lo que el chico le había dicho por última vez, el deseo de no tener nada que ver con ese mundo, con él.

-¿Me amas? –ni siquiera noto el momento en que Cameron se levantó y cruzo la habitación, cuando escucho su voz, cuando fu consiente de aquéllas palabras ese chico ya estaba parado frente a el mirándole con anhelo.

-Daría lo que fuera por ser yo quien tuviera esa maldición si así estas libre – nunca dudo, Jay le miro con tanta sinceridad que sus palabras causaron aquella sensación de calor en su pecho pues sabía que había verdad en ellas.

-Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo – fue todo lo que dijo en su lugar, porque aún estaba dolido, aun debía acostumbrarse a que estos chicos no eran buenos comunicándose y que al parecer estaba muriendo -necesito saber si todo esto es real o – y sus dudas surgieron en un último minuto, aquellas que aun persistían en el fondo de su mente como las memorias de Carlos.

-Lo es – Jay de inmediato intervino - tan real que duele como el infierno.

-Realmente lo siento – susurro nuevamente tomando la mano de Jay para entregarle el pendiente de su madre, para regresarle aquello tan valioso que se vio obligado a entregar.

-Creo haber dicho que era tuyo – pero él se negó, levantándose de la cama empujo dicho pendiente nuevamente al joven.

-No puedo – insistió - Jay es importante para ti, no lo merezco.

-Te equivocas – y ese chico volvía ser perfecto, Jay tomo el pendiente con suavidad solo para ponerlo con mucho cuidado en la oreja de Cameron, claro que solo fue sobre puesto algo simbólico puesto que no tenía la perforación para colocarlo por completo - perfecto – le sonrió con aquella brillante sonrisa llena de dientes afilados que realmente no debía derretirle si no atemorizarle.

-Jay.

-Era de mi madre – dijo finalmente volviendo a mirar sus ojos - luce bien en ti – coloco un par de rizos detrás de su ojera igual como había visto a Ben hacerlo muchas veces con Mal - quiero que lo tengas por favor – susurro casi con esperanza de no ser rechazado - Te amo – termino acunando su mejilla.

-Lo sé - fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento Cameron presionándose contra aquel contacto y mirándole a los ojos.

Cameron no pudo decirlo, esa tarde simplemente no pudo en su lugar Jay consiguió algo de comer y se sentaron juntos a jugar videojuegos como antes, al día siguiente empezaron nuevamente a desayunar juntos y a volver a estar en su acostumbrada rutia, Evie aplaudió gustosa ante su reconciliación, Mal solo levanto una ceja en su dirección cuando les vio bromeando nuevamente y Ben el pobre rey resistió el impulso de bombear un puño al aire de satisfacción.

Azis volvía a hacer burlas contra ellos juntos, Mal discutía nuevamente en guerras llenas de sarcasmo con él, Evie volvió a usarlo de modelo, Ben le agradecía cada vez que podía, cada uno de ellos simplemente le daban las gracias por entrar en su pequeña familia.

Poco a poco todo regreso a lo que era, dos días después Jay volvía a abrazarle o tomar su mano con suavidad, una semana después volvían a dormir abrazados en la misma cama como siempre, para el final del mes Cameron había besado sin pensar a Jay ante algo que dijo, un pequeño beso casi sin importancia.

Ellos iban a estar bien.

* * *

Cameron llego justo a tiempo, Jay se había limitado a dejarle un simple mensaje con Evie una invitación a ir a su loft aquel que aún seguía reparándose, hubiera estado molesto si no fuera por que afortunadamente Ben y Mal le acercaron al lugar tenían una cita en algún lugar ridículamente caro por lo que una limosina les había recogido, Evie le había empujado al auto para murmurarle algo a Mal y esta aceptar llevarlo.

Así que todo estaba muy sospechoso, las cosas entre ellos aún seguían un poco lentas por la última pelea, no, por aquella confusión a la cual Cameron y sus dudas le inundaron, suspiro frente al edificio luego de despedirse de los jóvenes amantes, dándose valor para continuar para aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera de Jay, lo que él esperaba una reconciliación, quería olvidarlo todo pero nuevamente no sabía cómo, no quería admitir frente a ese chico lo mucho que estaba celoso de un recuerdo, del ser al que debía personificar, lo mucho que le dolía ser un remplazo.

Una amable anciana entro entonces por la puerta invitándole a pasar con ella al interior, como un buen chico Cameron le ayudo con las enormes bolsas que la pobre mujer llevaba, ella le saludo gustosa ignorando el extraño color de su cabello, entonces al llegar a su departamento ella se despidió con gran amabilidad, preguntando adónde iba, en cuanto el menciono el piso, la anciana sorprendida retrocedió, le recordó entonces de la primera vez que le vio Cameron sonrió así mostrando sus afilados dientes que ahora eran parte de su ser causándole aún más miedo.

Ella sabía, no tenían que ocultarse pero sin embargo aún había gente de Auradon que evitaba a los chicos de la isla, algunos podían pasar desapercibidos con facilidad como era el caso de los gemelos Gastón cuyos dientes no eran afilados y cuyas facciones eran normales, otros no eran tan bendecidos, pues aun con su peculiar color de cabello sus dientes afilados demostraban su naturaleza, un niño villano era lo que todos veían y en aquél edificio todos ya temían al chico que había comprado el loft del lugar, un delincuente era lo que seguramente les parecía Jay a todos aquellos que vivían con tranquilidad, Cameron jamás sufrió discriminación alguna su abuela la había sufrido y muchos de sus primos aun lo hacían debido al color de su piel pues aun en estos tiempos había idiotas que creían ser superiores a los demás, pero el no, había nacido con la hermosa piel de su madre, con los ojos perfecto y rizos hermosos, el jamás sintió tanto rechazo por eso ahora le era extraño, no estaba preparado para tal cosa, ser discriminado por algo que no era su culpa por simplemente nacer diferente.

En la escuela no le tomo importancia, muy pocos se atrevían a mirarles con enfado debido principalmente a Ben, y cuando llegaba a pasar Cameron siempre tuvo a su lado a alguno de sus amigos por lo que nunca le dio tanta importancia, pero ahora lejos de todos se sintió abatido, la ansiedad de ser excluido por algo tan tonto como su ascendencia le hizo sentir pequeño, minúsculo, se preguntó si así es como se sentían todos sus primos cuando les veía triste, cuando algún idiota se creía mejor que ellos, sacudió su cabeza para ignorar aquella angustia, él iba a superarlo no dejaría que algo como ser discriminado le afectara tanto, esta era su vida ahora una que eligió vivir y no se iba a lamentar.

Abrió la puerta del departamento antes de arrepentirse, pues esta se notaba entre abierta, seguramente Mal le había avisado que vendría de no ser así ya tendría una charla con Jay por ser descuidado, su cabeza aun venia agachada por lo sucedido, sus ánimos por los suelos por lo que se limitó a cerrar la puerta sin mirar al frente, la casa estaba en total oscuridad ni siquiera la luz por los grandes ventanales lo iluminaban, entonces como si el momento fuera preciso todo se ilumino, decenas de bombillas colgaban del techo en diferentes alturas, alumbrándolo todo como estrellas en la noche en medio de estas Jay acomodaba la última bombilla para proceder a mirarle con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Wow! – se acercó impresionado.

-¿Te gusta?- la voz esperanzada del chico era palpable.

-¿Robaste todas las bombillas de la ciudad? - bromeo mirando a su alrededor, como aquellas luces se reflejaban por las ventanas causando un efecto mucho mayor.

-Cameron- Jay llamo su atención entonces tomando una de sus manos – no soy una persona paciente, ni siquiera soy bueno del todo – empezó su discurso, aquel que había ensayado desde que se prometió hacer todo mejor –Chad tenía razón me encanta lastimar a los demás y tomar lo que deseo pero – levanto entonces su mirada una llena de total honestidad – pero cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo ser mejor, toda esa ira desaparece cuando te traje aquí la primera vez – cerro por un segundo sus ojos pensando bien sus palabras – no, cuando te bese luego de encontrar las cosas robadas yo de alguna forma sabía que no eras Carlos, sé que lo digo mucho, que antes de ti un "te amo" era tan fácil para mí como decir hola, pero cuando te lo digo es porque realmente lo siento – suspiro – perdona por hacerte sentir como un remplazo, lo que trato de decir es que yo te necesito Cam, te necesito tanto aquí – tomo su mano para llevarla a su pecho justo sobre su corazón – porque aun cuando yo soy el ladrón de los dos, tú te has robado mi corazón y está bien porque quiero que lo tengas, te amo Cameron Boyce a ti, solo a ti.

-Jay yo lo siento – susurro el chico alejando la mano rompiendo sin saber su corazón –dolió como el infierno – continuo murmurando negándose a mirarle – saber que era un reemplazo aun duele, sé que no es así pero - levanto la mano para silenciar la protesta de Jay – realmente sentí que lo era, se supone que de los dos yo debería ser el que más entienda sobre el amor y sin embargo estoy tan confundido, quiero golpearte la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra solo besarte y sin embargo te elegí, sobre mi familia Jay, deje todo un mi universo para ti, solo por ti.

Y la sonrisa de ambos jóvenes fue radiante, Jay se acercó entonces con mucha delicadeza para besar sus labios, Cameron correspondió gustoso, deleitándose en su boca entregándose por completo a aquel chico que le amaba totalmente y todo miedo o ansiedad fue borrado por los labios de Jay, todos sus miedos e inseguridades fueron sanados por sus caricias, todo el dolor simplemente desapareció porque ahí entre los brazos de aquel chico Cameron se sintió en casa.

Los besos subieron de intensidad, aquellos jóvenes se aferraron el uno al otro con fuerza, con temor a volver a separarse a perderse nuevamente, la cena, aquélla que Jay había colocado con cuidado en la única mesa del lugar fue olvidada a favor de la reconciliación, Jay le guion con suavidad, a pasos tentativos hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde una hermosa cama adquirida recientemente se encontraba, le empujo entonces para dejarle caer siguiéndole casi de inmediato volviendo a unir sus bocas en dulces besos que decían más que las palabras.

-¿Porque hay una cama aquí? – Cameron pregunto cuando al fin Jay deslizo sus labios al cuello de chico, sus manos nunca dejaron de vagar por todo el cuerpo debajo de sí.

-Aún están reparando la habitación – Jay se detuvo levantándose en sus manos para mirarle avergonzado - tenía la esperanza – susurro acompañado de un leve sonrojo en su piel canela, Cameron sentía la necesidad de burlarse de decir algo sarcástico, alguna broma sobre estar siendo aprovechado traído a una trampa como una mosca, pero entonces la mirada de Jay volvió a posarse en sus ojos y mucho más avergonzado que nunca el hablo - es tu primera vez técnicamente, quería que fuera especial –y ahí estaba otra vez, el lado humano de Jay, aquel que ninguna otra persona podía ver, la vulnerabilidad en aquel chico que siempre solía sacar frente a él, Cameron se sintió maravillado por poder ser aquel que lo viera así, que causara tal conflicto en el joven.

-Eres un jodido romántico empalagoso – sonrió elevando los brazos para acunar su rostro, para volver a besarle con tanto amor y acariciar su espalda, para volverá reunirse con el ser que amaba.

Jay continuo, volvió a envolverle con su cuerpo aceptando gusto los besos, deleitándose con su piel, saboreando cada parte de su ser por completo, se alejó un poco solo lo suficiente para levantarse y sacar su camisa en cuando Cameron lo noto hizo lo mismo, aun cuando los botones de su camisa no estaban cooperando el pecoso niño aparto solo la mirada un segundo, un instante del cuerpo de Jay para deshacerse de su molesta ropa cuando lo vio, Jay estaba luchando por salir de sus pantalones pero lo realmente impresionante lo que le dejo sin aliento no fueron sus esculturales abdominales o como sus músculos se contraían ante cada movimiento de Jay, no eso era deleite para sus ojos pero había algo más.

No había camiseta.

La barrera que Jay había tenido que usar todo ese tiempo, aquello que lo hacía sentirse seguro no estaba en su acostumbrado lugar, el árabe no estaba usando camiseta, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, las pocas veces en que ambos se desnudaron unos a otros para besarse sobre la cama, la única vez que tuvieron sexo Cameron vio la atención de Jay, la aprensión por deshacerse de su coraza y sin embargo ahora, justo hoy Jay no le llevaba puesta.

Él casi rompe a llorar al entender el significado de esto, porque Jay confiaba tanto en Cameron, porque ese niño le había ayudado tanto que al fin se sentía libre.

Esto casi hace que se pierda el nuevo tatuaje, solo unas letras, una palabra, un nombre.

Cameron.

Tatuado a la altura de su corazón estaba su nombre, con letras claras en la más perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito Cameron, puede que nadie más entendiera el porqué de ese nombre pero para él, para ese niño que se sentía una copia lo fue todo, porque con eso Jay dejaba en claro a quién pertenecía su corazón, tanto así que quedaría grabado en su piel de por vida.

Jay le trajo a la realidad completamente desnudo volvió a inclinarse contra él, beso sus labios con suavidad mientras sus manos ayudaban a su pecho a salir de la camisa a medio poner, sus agiles dedos acariciaron cada musculo, cada costilla de su pecho con delicadeza, su boca pronto repartió besos en cada uno de las pecas que salpicaban su piel, Jay jugo pasando su lengua por uno de sus pezones volviéndole loco al instante mandando su mente de paseo en una remolino de emociones.

Ni siquiera noto cuando sus pantalones desaparecieron, cuando Jay beso su cadera abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirarle, sus manos ahora se apoderaban de su trasero, apretándole con suavidad mientras aquella sonrisa libertina adornaba su rostro, entonces todo cambio Jay volvió a depositar un beso, un suave toque, una súplica silenciosa, el permiso para continuar, Cameron lo entendió soltó un suspiro para abrir más las piernas, para dar su aprobación aun lleno de miedo pero sin ninguna duda.

La sonrisa de Jay valió totalmente la pena, acercándose entonces para degustar un nuevo beso, pronto se vio girado, su amante le dio vuelta sin esperarlo su espalda se vio cubierta entonces de los labios, de aquellos que volvían a besar cada peca disponible, que intentaban reclamar cada extensión de su cuerpo buscando dejar su huella en él, en territorio virgen, pues Jay era el primer chico que le tocaba de aquella manera, sus labios descendieron cada vez más, miles de sensaciones inexplicables se arremolinaron en su interior, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas en busca de estabilidad pues nuevamente parecía perderse, un gemido murió en sus labios pues de pronto todo se detuvo, las caricias, lo besos, el calor del cuerpo sobre él se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Jay? –pregunto dudoso el chico, levantando la mirada sobre su hombro ante el contacto perdido temeroso ante algún rechazo, ante la posibilidad de que Jay cambiara de idea, que se diera cuenta que salir con alguien tan inseguro como Cameron era una molesto, como si de un momento a otro aquel joven dejara de amarle.

-Tu trasero – susurro Jay sin dejar de mirar dicha parte en total concentración confundiendo más a Cameron quien en definitiva no esperaba eso - está lleno de pecas – bien ahora el chico debajo de el parecía soltar un suspiro de alivio u odio ante el estúpido pensamiento de su novio, porque hola claro que tenía pecas ahí, estaban por todo su jodido cuerpo, ¿qué rayos esperaba corazones? - Carlos no tenía tantas pecas – y ahí estaba la razón por su asombro, Cameron a veces olvidaba que Jay y él tuvieron algo, que si bien no era formal que solo era algo sin valor aun dolía, dolía porque le hacía preguntarse todo el tiempo si acaso Jay solo veía al hijo de Cruella en él, porque era precisamente por eso que tuvieron esa pelea, porque realmente le hacía sentir totalmente diminuto - me encanta - continuo Jay para reanudar sus besos, para asegurarse de borrar cualquier duda nuevamente con sus simples labios.

Lo había notado, el momento en que su hermosos novio fue dolido por sus palabras, aquellas que dijo sin pensar, por lo que se disculpó de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo, dejo que sus acciones dijeran las palabras no dichas, de hacerle saber que no era a Carlos a quién veía todos los días, que era por Cameron por quien desafío las leyes, que fue por ese niño que se atrevió a tanto, por mirarle solo una vez más, Jay se aseguró de besar cada una de esas pecas todas ellas, incluso las más escondidas, separo sus mejillas para deleitarse con la piel ahí, sacando cada vez más nuevos y deliciosos gemidos de Cameron quien intentaba ahogarlos con la almohada bebiéndoles con gusto animándole a continuar, beso su entrada con suavidad causando un gemido sorprendido de Cameron, cuando su lengua se atrevió a entrar aquel chico soltó el gemido más obsceno que jamás hubiera escuchado, se dedicó entonces a amarle, a mostrarle lo buen amante que era, acaricio su entrada con maestría, se delito sacando más y más gemidos, se ayudó de sus dedos para provocarle más placer, pues quería darle eso, quería tocar aquel punto sensible y verle correrse solo con su boca.

-Jay para – Cameron empezó entrar en pánico, la lengua de Jay le tocaba en lugares que jamás pensó existían llenándole de un placer enorme deseando más a cada instante, pero al mismo tiempo quería pararlo, detenerle pues sentía correrse en cualquier momento, el orgasmo corriendo por sus venas listo para explotar - ¡para maldita sea! – se las arregló para golpearle con una almohada, llamando así la atención de aquel que no quería dejarle ir, porque Cameron no quería terminar así, no para su primera vez al menos.

-¿Qué carajo Cam? – Jay levanto su cabeza de golpe frunciendo sus cejas ante el comportamiento errático del niño pues no hace unos segundos gemía de placer y ahora parecía enojado mirándose totalmente adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cejo fruncido.

-No quiero venirme – intento girarse moviéndose un poco mientras hablaba - no así, quiero… -y cayo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín que no creía posible volviéndole mucho más adorable totalmente avergonzado como si no estuviera totalmente desnudo y con él devorándole con la boca.

-¿Sí? – el enfado de Jay fue olvidado por completo levantándose un poco solo para poder mirar mejor a su ahora nervioso novio, entendía lo que pasaba pero en definitiva quería oírle decirlo.

-¿Vas a hacerme decirlo? - murmuro molesto el niño moviéndose cada vez más para poder girarse, pero Jay le sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas dejándole en claro que no iba a ninguna parte.

-Absolutamente – sus sonrisa se hizo enorme, los dientes afilados se alinearon en una mueca que a cualquiera podía llenarle de terror y sin embargo a Cameron le estremecieron por un motivo completamente diferente – dilo – pidió acariciando su cintura con suavidad animándole - ¡dilo! – ordeno entonces realmente desosó de querer escuchar tales palabras de la boca dulce del pecoso - ¡hazlo o no lo hare! – empujo su pene entonces totalmente erecto entre las mejillas lechosas de Cameron quien hundió nuevamente su cabeza entre las almohadas soltando un murmullo incomprensible – no te escuche - sonrió victorioso al notar que había ganado, que Cameron diría tal cosa.

-Dije – pero no fue así aquel niño solo tomo fuerzas para empujarse con sus brazos haciendo palanca aprovechando el que Jay estuviera tan confiado y al fin girarse – que lo hare yo mismo entonces – y nuevamente Jay fue sorprendido pues aquel niño, su adorable y "sumiso" novio le empujo por los hombros para girar nuevamente dejándole contra el colchón, Cameron se posiciono entonces sobre las caderas de Jay sonriendo totalmente petulante, sus manos se deleitaron entonces con el pecho marcado frente a él, ahora era el turno de Cameron para tocar, explorar aquel cuerpo tan magnífico, inclinándose para besar este, para pasar su lengua descaradamente por el pezón de Jay sin dejar de mirarle haciéndole soltar un jadeo, el movimiento de sus caderas le hizo recordar lo sucedido momentos antes, Jay empujo entonces su pelvis rosando nuevamente su hombría contra su trasero fue el turno entonces del pecoso para gemir, sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre su pecho deteniéndose por completo - necesito – jadeo el niño empujando su trasero tentativamente contra la erección de Jay quien comprendiendo el mensaje busco entre las almohadas de la cama una botella de lubricante y la empujo en sus manos, aquel niño levanto una ceja ente esto pero sin queja alguna vacío el líquido en sus dedos llevándolos a su entrada donde se aseguró de lubricarse aún más, cuando aquellos finos dedos se cerraron contra su pene para lubricarle, Jay se aferró de las caderas del chico sobre él, poco a poco Cameron le llevo, introdujo con cuidado cada centímetro de su hombría en su interior soltando un jadeo a cada paso.

-Joder- la sensación era increíble, tanta calidez rodeándole, tan apretado, simplemente perfecto, virgen y puro, Jay tuvo que morderse los labios para no arremeter con fuerza contra aquel que aun intentaba normalizar su respiración acostumbrándose a tenerlo dentro de sí, esto era mucho más difícil que la última vez, mucho más placentero, porque esto no era Carlos, este era Cameron, su cuerpo, su alma todo y cada uno de ellos entregados a Jay por propia voluntad.

Pronto aquellas caderas empezaron a balancearse apoyando sus manos en su abdomen Cameron comenzó un ritmo lento pero delicioso, su cuerpo moviéndose a su propio deseo tomando el control por completo de la situación, torturando a Jay que realmente quería girar y tomar al niño sin contemplaciones, pero no lo hizo, cedió el control en el dormitorio por primera vez en su vida, dejo que ese chico se moviera como quisiera, que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo de aquellas embestidas mientras sus dedos empezaban a marcarse en su pálida piel.

Las manos de Cameron soltaron pronto su piel, Jay entonces fijo su vista en aquel niño, que jadeante acompañaba sus movimientos en una suave danza, aquellas manos jalaban de sus cabellos, acariciaban su pecho, buscaban sus propios labios perdido en el placer, para Cameron todo era nuevo, las sensaciones era mucho más intensa en su propio cuerpo, el dolor inicial pronto iba convirtiéndose en placera a cada segundo pues desde aquella posición podía golpear justo el punto que causaba más placer para él, podía sentir las uñas de Jay empezar a enterrase en sus caderas, aquellas que se balanceaban en una danza.

Jay miro al niño sobre él, aquel hermoso ser que se movía en una danza preguntándose si era así como lucían aquellas bailarinas que su padre tanto recordaba con anhelo, pues frente a él estaba la escena más erótica que pudiera presenciar.

-Jay - Cameron volvió a gemir su nombre acelerando sus movimientos, incitando a Jay por mas –bésame – pidió entonces inclinándose para llegar a boca juntándolas en un tan necesitado beso.

-Mierda si - Jay acelero sus embestidas empujando con fuerza contra el interior del niño, sintiendo el orgasmo de cerca.

Cameron volvió a alejarse sus manos nuevamente en puños se aferraron a su abdomen para sostenerse mientras arremetía con más fuerza, Jay le mantenía sobre sus caderas empujándole con más fuerza el orgasmo al borde de su piel, abrió sus ojos aquellos que no supo cuando los había cerrado para mirar la cosa más bella de todas aquel bello niño que se balanceaba sobre él con los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo miro sorprendiéndole por completo, pues no había lujuria, no había deseo al verle así, era algo nuevo completamente diferente que le asustaba y agradecía al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, uno que le aterrorizaba, torturaba de la peor manera pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba, amor.

De un momento a otro se detuvo de golpe, paro aquellos movimientos tan deliciosos confundiendo Jay pues su amado empezaba a derramar lágrimas, alarmado se levantó en sus codos intentando alejarse, buscando la manera de dejar de seguir haciéndole daño, pues estaba seguro que de alguna forma le había lastimado nuevamente, pero Cameron le sostuvo con firmeza debajo de si limpio sus lágrimas e intento poner buena cara acariciando su mejilla, Cameron le miro con tanto amor que Jay podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón, le vio inclinarse entonces con lentitud y besa sobre su corazón, las letras que había grabado en su piel mientras susurra un "te amo".

Jay había tenido mucho sexo, para su corta vida contaba con numerosa experiencia sexual, se había acostado con innumerables chicos y chicas en la isla, con hombres mayores y mujeres adultas que le mostraron los placeres de la carne, lo había hecho por negocio, para conseguir cosas y por simple deleite, incluso en Auradon había jodido con un par de chicas y tomado la boca de un chico todos mojigatos que simplemente anhelaban la emoción de salir con alguien peligroso, se había acostado con Carlos, con Evie incluso casi con Mal, Jay había tenido mucho más sexo que cualquier chico a su edad debía y sin embargo en aquel momento por primera vez en su vida Jay hizo el amor.

Cameron se vino en un grito ahogado arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás con los labios entre abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas ante la mirada de Jay quien se aseguró de guardar aquella imagen en su memoria, Jay le siguió poco después empujando sus caderas aún más de lo necesario, sus uñas enterrándose en la fina piel del niño sobre de él, cayeron rendidos después de eso, Cameron simplemente se inclinó contra él para empezar el beso más delicioso y lento de la historia, entre pequeñas mordidas y picotazos llenos de amor intentando recuperarse de aquel orgasmo.

-Si – murmuro al fin luego de lo que parecían horas de solo mimarse entre sí - la respuesta es sí, a tu pregunta la que me hiciste hace tiempo – dejo entonces de hacer patrones imaginaron el piel canela del chico que le miraba confundido - quiero vivir contigo Jay, quiero estar a tu lado – comprendió entonces de que se trataba de aquella pregunta cuya respuesta nunca fue dada, aquella que fue olvidada por una confesión y la felicidad de ser correspondidos - pero con una condición.

-Lo que quieras babe –la sonría de Jay era enorme, Cameron podía pedirle un puto elefante en aquel momento y Jay saldría corriendo a buscar uno solo porque si, por que su corazón latía a mil por que se hermoso chico había aceptado el inicio de lo que parecía una vida juntos.

-Tienes que ir a la universidad – le miro con firmeza sin aceptar un no por respuesta - tomare un empleo también, sacaremos un préstamo estudiantil no se pensaremos en algo pero definitivamente no quiero que abandones hacer lo que amas – su dura mirada entonces se suavizo, Cameron acuno la mejilla de Jay para acariciarle con el pulgar suavemente - sé que gustas de destrozar personas en Tourney así que tomaras la beca, si Jay vi la carta en la basura – respondió rápidamente ante la mirada de sorpresa y confusión de Árabe, porque así como Cameron podía entrar a una escuela de danza nadie dudaba de sus capacidades, Jay había tenido ofertas, numerosas ofertas de universidades con equipos de Tourney o cualquier otro deporte para entrar ahí con beca completa y todo, una de ellas era la universidad de Auradon, aquélla que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente cerca del loft como para poder funcionar.

-Realmente Cameron – Jay se inclinó para juntar sus frentes cerrando los ojos disfrutando simplemente de la sensación del amor que su corazón derrababa por ese niño - cada día encuentro algo nuevo para enamorarme de ti- soltó con total franqueza, porque si Jay estaba enamorado, simplemente le amaba como jamás pensó hacerlo – iré entonces a la universidad- murmuro sonriente.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse perezosamente, llenos de ternura, de amor Cameron sobre su estómago encima del pecho de Jay y las manos de este abrazando sus cintura bajando hasta su trasero donde nuevamente volvía a acariciar su magullada entrada con un simple dedo.

-Jay para – Cameron rompió el beso jadeante ante aquello – duele – murmuro mordiendo el labio como aquel dedo se adentraba más en su agujero, pues el dolor ya empezaba a filtrarse en él.

-Solo un poco – gruño Jay en su oído mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja con deleite.

-A ti no es a quién va a dolerle el trasero mañana – aquel chico soltó un manotazo sobre el pecho del mayor quien de inmediato empezó a reír por su actitud - que tal si yo la meto mejor – señalo molesto empujando un dedo en el hombro de Jay para hacer énfasis.

-Tal vez si eres un buen chico te deje hacerlo – respondió él sorprendiendo a Cameron que realmente no se esperaba tal disposición de árabe.

-¿Enserio? – le miro animado totalmente deseoso de intentarlo, de poder intentarlo todo con Jay, con el chico que amaba.

-Algún día tal vez – prometió sonriente empujando dos dedos contra su entrada dejándole en claro que no sería esta noche.

-¡Jay! – indignado se sobresaltó pero este le silencio con un nuevo beso lento, perezoso donde sus lenguas se acariciaban una a la otra, Cameron no llego a hacerlo esa noche en su lugar se permitió ser estirado nuevamente por aquellos dedos de Jay, dejo que este le diera la vuelta sobre la cama estableciéndose entre sus piernas, dejo que le embistiera nuevamente con suavidad contra su cuerpo, mañana estaría dolido seguramente.

Pasaron la noche ahí en una loft a medio reparar, entre la suave luz de las bombillas que parecían estrellas con la ciudad nocturna fuera de la ventana, se quedaron ahí hasta agotarse haciendo el amor, mostrándose cuanto se amaban y cuando terminaron, cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron más, Cameron se acurruco contra Jay para dormir esta vez sin miedo sabiendo que al despertar el seguiría ahí, con él, en su hogar.

Jay despertó a la mañana siguiente su mano busco tentativamente aquel otro cuerpo, la fuente extra de calor ausente, levanto entonces de golpe sintiendo tal vez una pisca de miedo al no encontrar a Cameron.

-Buen día bella durmiente – La voz de Cameron del otro lado de la habitación le llego, Jay le vio entonces llegar a él con una taza de lo que parecía ser café humeante, aun cuando llevaba puesta su chaqueta Jay fue privilegiado con la vista de las caderas desnudas de su amante, los moretones de sus dedos ya formados eran vistos justo antes de perderse en los bóxer.

-Estas vestido – gruño jalándole para que este se sentara a su lado en la cama aferrándose a su cintura, se acercó entonces para tomar un poco de Café pero Cameron de inmediato lo alejo de su alcance - ¿Qué no hay café para mí?

-Nope – negó haciendo una mueca infantil y luego tomar un largo sorbo – es tu castigo por dejarme dolido.

-Anoche no te quejaste – Jay rodo los ojos ante su respuesta.

-Recuerdo decirte que pararas – frunció su nariz negándose a admitirlo completamente, Jay suspiro dándose cuenta que realmente no iba a tener café recién hecho directo en su cama, él había traído dicho café santo cielos, y aun así no había un poco consideración para él, se levantó entonces completamente desnudo, Cameron silbo ante aquélla fantástica mirada escondiéndose detrás de su tasa cuando Jay giro a verle complacido y totalmente presumido se estiro flexionando sus músculos más de los necesario solo porque podía – realmente deberías poner las cortinas que Evie te dio – comento casualmente Cameron, Jay dejo de estirase mirándole confundido ante el cambio de tema, pues realmente no creía que el sol que entraba molestara mucho entonces el chico señalo hacia la ventana haciéndole girarse también.

Una chica tal vez un poco mayor que Jay le miraba fijamente desde el edificio de al frente, llevaba también una taza entre sus manos y cuando noto que Jay le miraba esta levanto su pulgar en su dirección, no entendió al principio entonces más abajo, solo un piso otra mujer gritaba escandalizada cubriendo los ojos de su hijo de tal vez doce años que le miraba desde la ventana, reacciono al fin.

Estaba totalmente desnudo y les daba a sus vecinos, entrometidos vecinos un gran espectáculo el cual fue aún más grande cuanto tras la revelación tropezó en un intento de alejarse y cayó al suelo sin ninguna gracia, Cameron soltó una carcajada de inmediato Jay levanto una mano y atino a jalar la sabana para cubrirse y levantarse al fin, a él no le importaba que lo vieran no le importo en la isla, no lo hacía aquí, pero de nuevo este lugar estaba regido por diferentes reglas algo así no era para escandalizarse de dónde venían, pero aquí la decencia publica dictaba lo contrario y esos serían sus vecinos de ahora en adelante definitivamente ya tenía más que agregar a su reputación de delincuente.

Cameron se acercó abrazándole por la espalda, la chica del departamento de enfrente a un le miraba sin pudor, Jay estaba cubierto pero realmente debió ser incomodo, entonces Cameron como el maldito infeliz que era beso su mejilla suavemente, guiño el ojo a la chica y procedió a empujarle a la cama subiéndose sobre él.

Ellos no escucharon el grito de emoción de la otra chica y como desapareció de ahí, ella se propuso ese día hacerse la mejor amiga de esos dos, mientras Cameron y Jay tuvieron una mañana llena de besos y caricias, al llegar de nuevo a la escuela y en cuanto entraron en la visión de las chicas, Evie solo chillo emocionada mientras Mal se limitó a llamarlos "repugnantes" pero con una sonrisa en la cara, más tarde Ben chocaría los cinco con Cameron y Doug le pagaría al rey 20 dólares pero bueno eso no lo supieron.

La vida en definitiva era buena.

Y todo era perfecto hasta que ya no lo fue.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Cameron defendiendo a Jay aun cuando este molesto con él, Azis coqueteando descaradamente con Cameron, Evie dándole sus cachetadas a Cam, ame este capítulo.**

 **Debo admitir que este ha sido el lemon más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, y el que más me ha gustado, eh llorado al escribirlo me pareció hermoso, esta tan lleno de emociones que no se si logre transmitirlas todas, ahora todos dirán Jay y Cameron ya se acostaron antes… buuu esta no es su primera vez y si lo hicieron y aun que era el cuerpo de Carlos pero la mente de Cameron cuenta, la diferencia es que aquella vez fue más como sexo salvaje lleno de deseo y ganas que se traían, ahora es totalmente diferente no más dudas para ninguno de ellos.**

 **Vi una imagen bien graciosa de donde saque el chiste del trasero lleno de pecas de Cameron, era más gracioso en la imagen y yo creo que lo dramaticé mucho…**

 **No creo que Cameron sea un total sumiso, al principio lo era si pero era virgen sin experiencia, ahora que ya sabía de qué iba la cosa definitivamente toma el control y Jay parece no molestarle yey!, un signo más de confianza dejarle tomar el control, además de la obvia falta de camiseta que ya no usa más a menos que sea necesaria, recordemos que a Jay le gusta ceder el control.**

 **Antes de que digan algo, sip todas y todos quieren ser esa vecina suertuda que vive frente a los chicos.**

 **Jay tatuándose el nombre de Cameron tardo mucho para convencer a Mal de hacerlo, ella acepto de mala gana solo porque Jay prometió hacerlo lo que sea por ella, ella lo hizo porque parecía tan patético rogando.**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un grito de emoción?**

 **Mas tacos por favor…**


	24. Capítulo 24: El inicio de nuestro final

**Capítulo 24: El inicio de nuestro final.**

" _ **Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que tenemos por delante no son nada comparado con lo que llevamos dentro."- Emerson (1803-1882) Poeta y pensador estadounidense.**_

La rutina pronto se abrió paso en su vida, Cameron no entendía cómo podía ser tan tonto y entrar tan fácilmente en malentendidos, cuando Mal los vio regresar de aquel fin de semana en el loft de Jay estaba seguro que lo torturaría para sacarle la razón por su cambio de actitud, sin embargo fue Ben quien lo defendió y aminoro el ambiente, les explico claro que lo hizo no podía pedir franqueza si él no lo era, así que un par de días después les explico todo, sus miedos, inseguridades, Mal solo rodo los ojos llamándole idiota mientras Evie le restó importancia.

Normalidad, esa pequeña cosa que aburría a cualquiera era justamente lo que esos chicos querían tanto, algo que Cameron también anhelada, pues cosas como simplemente ir al centro comercial de la mano de Jay sin que estén susurrando a sus espaldas que obviamente es un villano, no solo por su novio que por supuesto tenía toda la pinta de delincuente pero bueno lo amaba así, no, sino que además parecía ser rechazado por su evidente color de cabello casi podía escuchar a los niños chillando "Es el hijo de Cruella cuiden a sus cachorros" a él ni siquiera le gustaban las pieles pero en fin.

Esas pequeñas cosas normales, las salidas, paseos tontos o simplemente recostarse en la hierba mientras su novio corría detrás de un balón con demás chicos como salvajes neandertales era algo que atesoraba, sin embargo eso no quería decir que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, claro que no, aun reñía con Jay cada que encontraba otro botín de él, aun peleaban por el desorden en la habitación y sobre todo Mal aun le gruñía porque Dude lo esquivaba, no era su culpa no hablaba perro y el cachorro sospechaba.

En fin sus peleas también eran con las chicas con Evie todo el tiempo ya que esta quería vestirlo a su gusto y estaba bien con un par de chaquetas y demás pero esta chica prácticamente lo había convertido en su muñeco viviente enserio hasta vestidos quería ponerle y no, Cameron no iba a travestirse, bueno ok lo hizo una vez pero no volvería a hacerlo él tenía su dignidad y no iba a dejar de Jay o nadie lo viera vestido así, por lo que sus peleas eran al parecer ridículas pero esas chicas se tomaban todo muy a pecho.

Como ahora, otra cosa que aprendió era que siempre parecían empujar comida en su dirección, era como si estuvieran compensando años y años de mal comer en pocos días, Mal siempre llevaba un cuenco con fruta, fresas por lo regular y a veces empujaba una en su dirección, Evie pastelillos de crema los cuales comía con sumo cuidado siempre llevando uno extra para él, Jay bueno el chico siempre le consiguió todo como sus cereales y siempre miraba sonriente cuando comía, era como un ritual para ellos siempre comiendo y vigilantes que el otro terminara, era sumamente extraño hasta que se enteró de la razón.

-Come algo has estado evitándole desde hace tiempo – Mal regaño a Cameron por que llevaba minutos jugando con su comida, solo la movía de un lado a otro con el tenedor.

-No tengo hambre – suspiro Cameron tal vez si tenía un poco de hambre pero su profesora le advirtió que comer pastelillos así como cereal a cada minuto no era bueno para su figura y bueno Cameron podía renunciar a sus pastelillos pero nunca al cereal de las 4 o al de las 6 o al de... bueno el punto es que no estaba de ánimo para comer.

-Por favor solo come – Evie pidió mirándole con ese puchero que al parecer funcionaba tan bien como su magia para obligar a los chicos a hacer lo que quería.

-¿Por qué importa tanto? – rodo los ojos el chico empujando el plato lejos, no quería comer y ahora menos al sentirse obligado.

-Estas preocupando a Evie – Mal respondió empujando el plato de vuelta a Cameron.

-No sé por qué – bufo cruzándose de brazos - estoy bien maldición – y volvió a empujar el plato completamente infantil.

-El – Evie empezó a tartamudear algo no común en ella - él casi nunca comía – susurro mirando fijamente el plato frente a ella – Carlos – y sus ojos parecían llenarse de dolor - incluso antes de todo el incidente el apenas si tomaba bocado.

-Yo no soy Carlos joder – y Cameron gruño molesto por que odiaba ser comparado con Carlos, porque detestaba que le recordaban que ahí el solo ocupaba el lugar de alguien más, Cameron aún se sentía por pequeños momentos un reemplazo y al escuchar a Evie hablar de aquella manera, al comparar su falta de apetito con el de ese chico algo dentro él se molestó.

-En la isla no había mucha comida – Mal apretó el hombro de la princesa para tranquilizarle - tenías que luchar por ella, ingeniártelas siempre pasamos hambre – suspiro mirando fijamente a Cameron que seguía molesto por eso - pero Carlos para el debió ser peor, siempre enfermizo, siempre tan débil y pequeño, creímos que estaría bien en Auradon pero incluso aquí donde la comida es abundante pero él – y ahora era Mal cuya voz se quebraba un poco - solo no comía, jugaba con ella en su plato durante horas, apenas si tomaba bocado y cuando le obligamos a comer desaparecía minutos después – miro fijamente al chico frente a ella, a aquel que había llegado a considerar su familia - nunca le dije a los demás pero Carlos vomitaba toda la comida, no sé qué pasaba pero el simplemente la odiaba, era como si tuviera miedo de comer – Cameron rodo los ojos ante eso apenas si iba a hablar cuando Mal le detuvo con una mano - No eres Carlos, pero Evie no puede evitar recordarlo y eso le hace pensar.

-¿Pensar qué? – frunció la nariz molesto.

-Que vamos a perderte – Evie termino por ella mirándole con tanta tristeza que derritió su corazón.

-Lo siento – avergonzado Cameron bajo la cabeza, porque lo entendió, ellos no seguían viéndolo con el reemplazo de Carlos, como aquel que robo su lugar, no, ellos le querían, se preocupaban tanto por el que temían perderlo tanto como el a ellos.

Ellos no volvieron a descurtir sobre la comida nuevamente, Cameron se aseguró de comer una buena porción frente a ellos siempre, asegurarles que no iba a ninguna parte, claro que aún tenían sus peleas, aun discutían todo el tiempo y terminaban hablándose como si nada unas horas después, Evie aun intentaba hacerlo usar vestidos, Mal empujaba a Dude a sus brazos amenazándole con cosas terribles para su persona si no lo mantenía, Jay aun dejaba tirada su ropa por toda la habitación, en fin al igual que una familia.

* * *

Cuando decidieron enviar a todos los villanos a en una isla protegida de magia solo para regodearse con su fracaso y sentirse superiores alguien pensó que no era castigo suficiente, porque al parecer ser obligado a vivir de sobras en la inmundicia con la peor escoria no era suficiente castigo, por lo que alguien tuvo la fantástica idea de maldecir a toda la descendencia de estos.

No todos obviamente, solo aquéllos que más daño causaron, solo aquellos que lo merecían debían sufrir por los errores de sus padres.

Ben no sabía lo grave de esa situación hasta que el incidente ocurrió, hasta que volvieron a darse cuenta de lo injustos que eran.

Jay había estado mucho más competitivo de lo normal, desde que termino el descanso por el invierno y el entrenador había declarado que nunca era temprano para empezar a practicar para la nueva temporada todo lo que hacía Jay era probar que era el mejor, incluso Ben estaba teniendo problemas al mantenerse al día y es que Jay había dejado de ser el chico normal a ser la total bestia egoísta de sus inicios, empujaba a todo aquel dentro o fuera de la cancha para probar su superioridad y luego se paseaba frente a Cameron luciéndose, una vez cuando Cameron tenía una buena charla con Azis sobre un tema al azar Jay lanzo un balón en su dirección golpeando al príncipe en la cabeza ni siquiera se disculpó solo lo llamo lento y giño un ojo en dirección de Cameron para después besarle de una forma un poco posesivamente pornográfica, Azis casi vomita ahí mismo.

Así que Jay estaba actuando algo extraño eso debió ser una señal, pero de nuevo apenas habían salido de la isla hace casi un año y no tenían idea de varias cosas, cosas como ver el extraño comportamiento de uno de ellos, por lo que todos lo ignoraron llamándole idiota, Jay parecía el nuevo brabucón de la escuela llegando incluso a empujar a Ben públicamente, el buen Rey solo sonrió ante eso y se alejó no deseando dar un espectáculo el manejaba sus asuntos en privados y definitivamente se iba a vengar de Jay.

Fue una mañana calurosa que las cosas cobraron sentido, bueno más o menos, como ya era costumbre Cameron se despertaba en los brazos de Jay solo que esta vez había algo diferente el calor corporal de este era definitivamente más alto, demasiado alto al parecer, un poco alarmado Cameron intento despertar a Jay que solo gruño molesto, asustado de la posibilidad de fiebre Cameron pensó en buscar ayuda de inmediato se vistió y salió de ahí en busca de la enfermera, pero cuando llego con ella Jay estaba como si nada, su temperatura era normal, en palabras de la mujer y simplemente se fue de ahí regañándole por hacerle bromas.

La temperatura de Jay era normal y Cameron se acercó confundido a Jay que solo lo miraba sonriente se acercó entonces para tocar su mejilla y ver que efectivamente su temperatura era normal, si normal para una persona común pero Jay siempre fue más frio el casi no emanaba calor y obviamente esto era demasiado para él cuando volvió a ver a Jay sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, aquéllas rendijas doradas que por lo regular mostraba estaban dilatadas volviendo sus ojos negros, eso debió alertarle porque en un instante Jay le sonreía con esos dientes filosos y al siguiente estaba siendo empujado contra la cama y manoseado.

-Hueles increíble – fue todo lo que dijo Jay pasando su bifurcada lengua por su mejilla asustándole pues este chico le sometía de una forma nunca antes hecho.

-Jay maldición me haces daño – Cameron empujo se intentó zafar de su agarre pero Jay parecía apresarlo con sus brazos frotando su rostro por su nuca, algo dentro de él le dijo que debía escapar.

Sin pensarlo mucho lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando en la nariz a Jay quien le soltó un poco debido a la sorpresa, así que aprovechando se impulsó con sus brazos hasta levantarse y sacudirse totalmente al árabe, Cameron se alejó de la cama lo mejor que pudo lamentablemente en dirección contraía a la puerta.

Algo lo lleno de miedo entonces, en la cama Jay levanto la mirada molesto, sus ojos completamente negros brillaban con demasiada intensidad, entonces él le gruño sus afilados dientes había crecido aún más, dos afilados dientes sobresalieron tal y como una cobra lista para enterrar su veneno todo en su persona era aterradora y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Cameron realmente le temió a Jay y pensó en la posibilidad de ser dañado realmente, estaba completamente salvaje y la puerta muy lejos.

Con suaves movimientos intento hacerse a esta pero a cada paso Jay se erguía más y más, siempre en movimientos lentos y elegantes, calculados tal vez entonces ataco, Jay se abalanzo contra el golpeándole contra la pared empujando su rostro y volviendo a lamer su nuca enredándose en sus extremidades grito realmente lo hizo pero este chico parecía tan salvaje que no le hizo caso, Cameron busco desesperado la forma de sacárselo de encima pues en un instante Jay le mordió, clavo sus afilados colmillos en su nuca para evitar que se moviera por suerte su ultimo trofeo de Tourney aún estaba en esa mesita y Cameron logro atraparla, entonces le golpeo con fuerza para que lo soltara y escapo de ahí.

Algo no estaba bien y necesitaba la ayuda, la enfermera no sabría cómo lidiar con eso, la hada madrina no debía enterarse o podría mandarle de vuelta, así que busco a Mal

Ben decidió que era buen momento para tener una charla con Jay sobre su mal comportamiento, el hada madrina no recibió ninguna queja pero el sospechaba que era por el miedo ya sea a Jay o a Mal que no decían nada pero muchos lo notaron y obviamente eso se volvería un problema, así que antes de que algo amenazara su pacifica vida estudiantil se haría cargo.

Cuando entro ver la habitación destrozada y a Jay sangrando en el piso no era algo que esperaba ver, de inmediato corrió a auxiliarle, lo levanto del suelo y acostó en la cama, no es que le tuviera mucho aprecio, aun lo consideraba un estorbo en su relación con Mal pero de nuevo él era el Rey y estos eran prácticamente sus amigos o propiedad y nadie toca la propiedad del Rey, así que debía averiguar quién fue el listillo que pensó que golpear a Jay en su propia habitación era buena idea, él se encargaría de darle una lección y luego lo enviaría a la isla eso definitivamente le daría puntos con Mal.

Tan metido en esos pensamientos estaba que no noto como Jay iba despertando en la cama, el chico se sentó junto a él y empezó a mirarle fijamente, Ben entonces lo noto cuando fue demasiado obvio y de inmediato cuestiono al joven pero este solo le miraba fijamente, entonces Jay inclino la cabeza solo un poco y Ben sin saberlo imito el gesto, Jay repitió nuevamente para el lado contrario obteniendo los mismos resultados, sonrió entonces, sus dientes filosos formaron una enorme sonrisa que solo confundió más al rey pues la lengua bifurcada de Jay serpenteo en su dirección.

El árabe levanto una mano entonces, tocando con suavidad la mejilla de Ben quien durante su concurso de miradas había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo, los cálidos dedos de Jay acarician su piel con delicadeza, aquellos que poco a poco se fueron deslizando hasta su nuca y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fue atraída hacia él para besarle.

Fue un beso extraño, fuerte, salvaje, algo que Ben jamás había experimentado, los labios de Jay eran secos y amargos pero había una sensualidad atrayente que lo desconcertó, podía sentir sus colmillos mordisqueando su labios, su lengua luchando por acariciar hasta el lugar más recóndito de su garganta algo completamente adictivo, hasta que sintió la suavidad de la cama bajo su cabeza fue que medio reacciono, Jay entonces subiéndose a caballo sobre sus piernas sonrió depredadoramente.

Él se quitó su camiseta y wow Ben no era realmente Gay pero definitivamente podía aceptar que Jay tenía un muy buen cuerpo además de la razón por la que nunca se sacaba la camiseta, toda su piel estaba llena de cicatrices eso casi hace que se olvide de lo que estaba pasando, casi ya que Jay entonces le hablo.

-Tranquilo Ben – la voz de Jay estaba cargada de lujuria liquida de algo tan atrayente, casi como el hechizo de Evie – voy a hacerte sentir tan bien- poso las manos en su pecho deslizándolas lentamente dentro de su chaqueta sintiendo sus músculos debajo de la ropa – que olvidaras a la frígida de Mal - y eso fue todo la simple mención Mal rompió el hechizo del que debía de ser víctima puesto que Ben recupero la conciencia y empujo a Jay con toda su fuerza posible hasta la otra cama.

Pero Jay solo rio ante esa acción acomodándose en la cama semi acostado levantándose en sus codos y nuevamente le miro, sus ojos entonces ya estaban completamente dilatados, negro carbón le miraba y un pequeño siseó lo congelo, Jay giro sus hombros sin romper el contacto visual con él y abrió sus piernas en una clara invitación, tal vez era porque había algo dulzón en el aire, algo que Ben no podía identificar o el hecho de que su novia una villana irónicamente era mucho más mojigata que una princesa, con Audrey no había tenido problema, no es como si hubieran tenido sexo pero si había ciertos toques no dignos de una princesa que lo mantenían cuerdo pero Mal apenas si le besaba en público ni hablar de dejarse tocar, por eso al sentir aquella tensión en la habitación no supo que fue lo que lo impulso, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre de él, Jay extendió su cuello rompiendo el contacto visual y Ben entonces quedo hipnotizado por una gota de sudor que corría desde esta hasta su esternón, trago duro pues su abdomen adornado con más perlas de sudor parecían pedirle lamer cada una de estas, casi cae pero entonces Jay volvió a besarle con una necesidad abrazadora y sus piernas le apresaron su cintura y sus brazos su pecho y fue como estar atrapado en una gran boa que oprimiría cada uno de sus huesos y joder la erección pegada a su muslo le hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

Volvió a empujar a Jay con fuerza liberándose lo suficiente para darle la espalda y correr pero entonces Jay salto sobre él le empujo contra un costado de la cama y simplemente mordió su nuca, enterró sus colmillos haciéndole caer, ambos cayeron al suelo Ben apenas si pudo recargarse en la orilla de la cama y Jay justo detrás de el volvía a apresarle con su cuerpo, sus manos vagaron entonces acariciaron su pecho debajo de su ropa y mientras uno lo abrazaba por el pecho la otra vago hasta sus pantalones, no podía moverse, los dientes en su nuca lo inmovilizaron y las caricias de Jay era placenteras pero extrañas a la vez cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pene Ben soltó un ronco gemido que solo animo más a Jay.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y con ello la mortificación, pues su novia estaba ahí mirando la escena completamente asombrada y joder Jay empezaba a masturbarle sin importarle que tuvieran audiencia, estaba Cameron y Evie santo cielo.

Cameron corrió por toda la escuela en busca de las chicas, incluso ignoro de mala gana a Azis empujándole al no tener tiempo para sus juegos ya se disculparía después ahora debía buscar ayuda, apenas si explico algo a las chicas en cuanto soltó las palabras "Jay" y " Enfermo" Mal salió disparada a la habitación, esperaban encontrarse a un Jay inconsciente tal vez en un charco de sangre, les había explicado el golpe que debió darle para escapar, lo que si nunca imaginaron fue a Jay aferrado a Ben mientras le metía mano.

Mal dio un paso entonces amenazante a Jay que solo apretó su agarre en su presa lo que ocasiono otro gemido de Ben.

-Suéltalo – gruño ella sus ojos ya brillantes y escamas esparciéndose por todo el rostro – ¡suéltalo! – ordeno nuevamente y Jay parecía amenazante aun desde donde mordía su nuca – ¡Suéltalo ahora Jay! – grito más fuerte.

Jay entonces aflojo su agarre solo un poco saco la mano de entre los pantalones de Ben y la extendió en dirección a Mal, Cameron miro todo confundido pero Mal lo entendió, era un cambio ella a cambio de Ben, así que Mal asisto tomo la mano de Jay y en cuanto este soltó a Ben ella aprovecho para perforar su puño en su rostro hasta dejarle inconsciente.

Algo raro definitivamente sucedía con Jay.

Un momento incomodo después, un montón de excusas por parte del rey a su novia y litros y litros de vergüenza así como una visita a la enfermería determino lo que estaba mal con el árabe.

Estaba en celo, así de simple al Jay ser maldecido como una serpiente varios de sus rasgos cayeron sobre él, no solo la lengua y ojos sino también al parecer el celo, eso nunca pasaba en la isla, el hada madrina les explico que debido al campo de magia protector que impedía la magia este también mantenía su maldiciones a raya, así como Mal solo había mostrado sus escamas y magia hasta llegar a Auradon y Evie usar su encanto, Jay aun no tenía celo en la isla, aun cuando debió tenerlo desde hace un par de años.

Mal empezó a recordar entonces algo que diera un indicio como cuando Jay buscaba calor debido al frio y se dio cuenta que el sexo no era algo de lo que Jay carecía, siempre tenía una persona dispuesta o al menos a Carlos, así que realmente ella no sabía que eso podía pasar, el hada madrina les advirtió que posiblemente Jay tendría estos calores una vez al año cuando las condiciones fueran cálidas y les enseño a ver las señales, también decidió poner a Jay en cuarentena en un sueño profundo para que no tuviera que pasarlo solo.

Evie parecía triste ante este nuevo descubrimiento, el saber que aquí sus maldiciones eran mucho más potentes sintiendo un profundo odio hacia el hada que no pudo ni disculparse, Ben murmuro un "lo siento, no sabía" a Mal que solo le restó importancia, pues ella solo miraba la puerta donde Jay dormía plácidamente durante los próximos días.

Ella empezó a entender el alcance de cada maldición.

Los gemelos habían tenido suerte sus dientes eran normales y su rostro también lo fue, su maldición nadie jamás les tomaría enserio ningún ser los amaría realmente, eso no parecía tan malo en una isla donde vivían pero en Auradon era lo peor.

Freddy, aquella chica no soportaba la oscuridad, así como su padre paso tanto tiempo en ella esta le aterraba, cualquier habitación vacía, esquina o lugar donde esta estuviera podía ser mortal para ella si estaba sola, pues era entonces cuando los "amigos" de su padre podían alcanzarle y cobrarla deuda que este debía, con el tiempo ella empezó a mostrar cicatrices de estos ataques, ser enviada de vuelta fue lo mejor para ella la barrera la protegía de esta oscuridad.

Evie era la más hermosa de todas cuya belleza causo el odio de su madre, con una voz capaz de doblegar a los hombres a aquellos que jamás estaría segura si era amor o simplemente un hechizo en su ser, ella era consciente y eso la lastimaba.

Mal, su maldición era más que nada física, sus emociones se reflejaban de inmediato en su piel, la ira y frustración con las escamas en su piel, el miedo y dolor al palidecer, ella no podía ocultar su interior nunca evadir su naturaleza.

Carlos, él siempre fue una presa, tan pequeño, frágil, siempre perseguido por otros.

Jay, el hijo de una serpiente traicionera era solo eso, una serpiente.

Al final de día Cameron se preguntaba si acaso la maldición de Carlos era otra con la que debía lidiar también.

Mal estaba aburrida desde el incidente donde había tenido que ir hasta la enfermería solo porque Jay no podía mantenerlo en sus pantalones, ok que al parecer la maldición le golpeo más fuerte a Jay y tenía más en común con las serpientes que cualquier otro, así que había sido puesto en cuarentena simplemente porque el hada madrina se enteró y bueno "Carlos" tenía 14 todavía y Jay 17 por lo que no iba a permitir cualquier contacto inapropiado entre ellos, Mal tuvo que reprimir una risa ante eso al ver lo mojigatos que eran en Auradon, pero en fin no podía realmente no podía decir nada porque aún era virgen y esas cosas.

* * *

Así que estaba aburrida en su cama comiendo fresas ya que Jay estaba bien desde hace semanas, mientras Evie cocía un vestido y Cameron se paseaba por la habitación hablando sobre su cumpleaños número 17, no sabe ni para que si oficialmente tendría 15, entonces aventó un cojín al chico solo porque le molestaba su andar y este se lo regreso y empezaron a mandarse cosas por la habitación para que en algún momento de la conversación y solo Lucifer sabe cómo se dio Cameron menciono un espejo mágico, mas especifico el espejo mágico de Ben, Mal recordó entonces el incidente donde Ben admitió tener dicho objeto en su propiedad y más aún usarlo para espiarla, todo su aburrimiento murió en ese momento y sin decir nada más salió empujando el rostro de Cameron contra la pared solo para recordarle quien mandaba.

-¿Encontré el espejo? – murmuro balanceando el pequeño espejo en sus manos uno del que no había hablado desde que lo menciono para vénganse de Jay.

-Mal – Ben regresaba de una aburrida reunión con el hada madrina, gracias a Jay y su calor todos los estudiantes villanos estaban a punto de ser probados para evitar futuros accidentes, algo denigrante que el Rey no iba a permitir.

Ben había mirado al hada madrina y prácticamente ordenado levantar la maldición que todos esos chicos debían cargar tan duramente, mas ella solo negó, aquello era imposible esa maldición fue obra de magia muy antigua aquella misma que construyo la isla y puso la barrera protectora, magia tan antigua usada solamente en casos muy particulares, la maldición era clara algo que los descendientes de los infractores tendrían que cargar como recordatorio de los pecados de sus padres, ella explico que la magia estaba tan calada en sus huesos que intentar separarlos causaría la muerte, así que Ben regreso frustrado, agotado por no ser capaz de ayudar a Mal, de darle normalidad. Cuando en su habitación la que estaba cerrada por cierto con llave, la que únicamente tenía el, para encontrar a su novia dentro.

-estas en mi habitación – murmuro nervioso mirando el objeto que al parecer encontró luego de buscar en ella, el debería estar molesto y sin embargo sintió algo de miedo.

-¿Desde cuándo me has estado espiando? -Pidió ella desde su lugar en la cama totalmente tranquila lo cual hizo temer más al Rey.

-Dos años – respondió tras un largo silencio donde se debatió el no contestar.

-¿Tú me has visto? – levanto una ceja interrogante en su dirección para hacer claro lo que preguntaba con esas palabras.

-No – de inmediato respondió - juro que jamás invadí así tu intimidad.

-Solamente me has observado como un asechador – continuo ella totalmente seria haciéndole tragar del nerviosismos - Beny boo eres un chico muy malo – murmuro con una voz demasiado tersa algo que parecía no predecir nada bueno.

-¿Estás molesta? – Ben pregunto valientemente, él no era un cobarde pero si tenía que hacer una retirada estratégica y buscar opciones lo haría.

-Te lo dije una vez – Mal levanto un dedo un su dirección para llamarle a lo que Ben obediente lo hizo - me encanta cuando eres malo – y diciendo esto le jalo de la corbata para besarlo – hay algo que estoy segura no sabes de mi – murmuro acostándose en la cama el espejo ya olvidado en algún lado.

-¿Qué? – susurro nervioso.

-Soy virgen – sonrió ella desde su lugar abriendo su piernas aun cubiertas por sus pantalones – tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso – y aquel monarca parecía hipnotizado en su lugar, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba – o tal vez debería llamar a Jay.

Y aquello fue todo, en cuanto el nombre de Jay salió de sus labios Ben salto sobre ella, un fuerte gruñido salió de sus labios en total celos para apoderarse de sus labios, Mal lo había hecho apropósito ella sabía lo celoso que se ponía a su alrededor , había notado la atención en los hombros de Ben cuando Jay invadía su espacio y aunque ambos supieran que Jay estaba profundamente enamorado de Cameron, el hijo de la bestia no podía evitar verlo como una amenaza como alguien que compartía un fuerte vínculo con la mujer que amaba.

Ben no perdió el tiempo le besaba como si fuera la última vez que fuera hacerlo, tan necesitado, anhelante, amoroso, ella empujo a Ben solo un poco lo suficiente para ayudarle a quitar su chaqueta para desabrochar los botones de su camisa y aunque lo hacía totalmente decidida él pudo verlo, noto como aquellos dedos temblaban con suavidad, como su cuerpo estaba tan nervioso o más que él, Ben sonrió entonces tomo entre su mano aquella que acariciaba sus botones y sin dejar de mirar a Mal a los ojos la llevo directo a su corazón donde este palpitaba con gran fuerza para demostrarle que no era la única que estaba nerviosa.

Porque para Ben era igual de aterrador, claro que había estado fantaseando con eso, era un chico sano de 16 años el sexo con su novia era algo que pensaba al menos una hora al día pero al mismo tiempo está ansioso, nervioso porque algo saliera mal, porque no fuera suficiente, por hacerle daño de alguna forma y echarlo a perder su hermosa relación, en ese momento no eran un Rey y una villana en ese momento eran solo dos adolescentes intentando demostrarse su gran amor.

Mal sonrió con suavidad feliz de no ser la única en la habitación nerviosa empujo a Ben entonces para quitarse la ropa para hacer como haría con Jay e ir directamente al punto, como se suponían que eran las cosas en la isla, rudo, rápido sin amor, pero Ben la sorprendió negó con la cabeza y con suma delicadeza la desvistió, tomo cada prenda de ropa entre besos y caricias que llevaron a Mal por un nuevo mundo de sensaciones, algo que jamás creyó que era posible.

En la isla el sexo era algo sucio, algo placentero solo para uno, una moneda de cambio per aquí Ben le mostraría lo que era hacer el amor.

Cuando Ben logro quitar los pantalones de Mal esta se tensó, instintivamente cruzo sus piernas temerosa por alguna absurda razón, Ben la dejo se quedó admirando por un instante el cuerpo de la joven, su delicada piel, noto varios detalles, una pequeña cicatriz en su abdomen, una más en su hombro y cuando tomo su muñeca para besar su palma pudo notar cierta pintura debajo de un brazalete, con mucho cuidado se lo quito, aun cuando Mal parecía recia cedió al final y ahí pudo verlo un tatuaje un hermoso doble dragón adornaba su piel, Mal tintineó sus ojos verdes respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Ben en respuesta la beso, beso la tinta en su piel para después besar sus labios y poco a poco irse abriendo paso entre sus muslos acomodándose entre ellos.

Tuvo que separarse no quería pero debía hacerlo Ben saco lo último de su camisa tomando una de sus piernas para acomodarse mejor, Mal se tensó entonces confundido creyó que se había negado pero ella solo quería que la soltara, entonces lo vio en su tobillo derecho una cicatriz, era roja contrastando completamente con su pálida piel, una marca de un encadenamiento pudo ver la vergüenza en sus ojos, la reticencia por mirarle y no pudo imaginar cómo fue que la obtuvo, tal vez alguien la encadeno por días durante años para que dicha cicatriz quedara marcada de aquella forma, Ben no pudo reprimir un gruñido cuando pensó en Maléfica encadenando a su propia hija como mediad de disciplina.

Volvió a besarla, tomo su tobillo besándole con suavidad aceptándole tal y como era dejándole claro que era hermosa sin excepción alguna, y sus besos siguiendo un camino, hasta sus muslos acariciándole con suavidad preparándole para lo que venía amándola con verdadera pasión.

Mal no podía entenderlo, este sentimiento todo este placer que Ben pareció darle con simples toques, como podía hacerla explotar de aquella forma y dejarle sin habla, el rey volvió a separase levantadose de la cama para deshacerse de sus pantalones para volver a Mal y tomar entre sus mano uno de sus pechos, fue algo suave como un beso al principio y después succionaba su pezón como un bebe hambriento, y Mal gimió no pudo evitarlo, jadeo ante ese placer explotando en su interior sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de su pareja, garras alargadas enterándose en la suave carne de su amante quien solo continuaba con su deseo de devorarle.

Y fue extraño ver la espalda de Ben, el tensar de sus músculos mientras sus labios volvían a su cuello, él como todo su cuerpo parecía encajar sobre ella, fue aterrador porque todo esto era nuevo para ella, porque la única vez que había visto a otro chico desnudo tan cerca de ella fue Jay y su espalda no era aquella canela, sus hombros no eran tan grandes ni sus dedos callosos sobre su piel, este no era Jay, no era el chico con el que planeo perder su virginidad por un absurdo deseo, no era aquel ladrón que seguramente la trataría con mucha más rudeza que Ben ahora, ella agradeció a lo que fuera que pasara por la mente de Jay ese día para que no aceptara tomarla, porque aquí ahora justo en ese momento Mal podía darle a Ben lo único que valía de ella.

Fue doloroso ambos eran vírgenes y no tenían idea de lo que hacían de cómo funcionaba realmente aquel acto y Mal enterró sus uñas aún más en la espalda de Ben al sentir como este embestía en su interior, como empezaba un ritmo balanceando sus caderas en una mezcla de dolor y ternura, Ben le beso nuevamente haciéndole sentir única, completa y ella podía dar gracias a quién fuera, a Jay por negarse a tomarla, a su madre por obligarla a ir a Auradon a Lucifer por dejarla nacer, a quien fuera merecedor de aquel agradecimiento al tener a Ben ahí junto a ella, tan cerca de su alma que casi podían tocarla.

Abrumadoramente doloroso tener a Ben sobre y dentro de ella, unirse en un solo ser y simplemente amarse, dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que aquel acto tan íntimo les permitía, no duraron mucho pues el placer exploto dentro de ellos con tanta intensidad que los sorprendió Ben gruño cambiando totalmente a la bestia que era pero ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la joven resistiendo el impulso primario de morderle, de dejar constancia que era de su propiedad, por su parte Mal no fue tan suave araño la espalda de Ben sin contemplaciones hasta hacerla sangrar y sus ojos tintinearon en verde ante el orgasmo llegado y fue agotador pero también placentero.

Ben volvió a besarla con ternura saliendo dentro de ella sin importándole el desastre que seguramente eran sus sabanas, ya se preocuparía por eso después, por eso y el control de natalidad pues sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba listo para ser padres, pero por ahora disfrutaría de la bruma de placer, de aquel preciado momento en el que ambos se entregaron sin contemplaciones.

-Te amo Mal – murmuro aquel chico besando el ombligo de su amada causando una fina risa de esta – espera- y el joven entonces se levantó para llegar a su mesita de noche y buscar entre los cajones - ¿Cásate conmigo?- entrego entonces aquel anillo uno muy hermoso con un enorme diamante, el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre.

-¿Qué?- el rostro de ella entonces se opacó, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y el horror inundo sus facciones – ¿esto es una broma?

-Mal hablo enserio – murmuro tomando la mano de la chica para intentar colocar el anillo en ella – te amo y quiero que seas mi reina.

-No – de inmediato ella alejo su mano mirándole molesta – tenemos 16 no voy a casarme contigo.

-Estas en Auradon ahora Mal- Ben trato de no entrar en pánico ante el evidente rechazo – mis padres supieron casi de inmediato que debían estar juntos, sé que tú eres mi alma gemela – insistió esperanzado.

-Yo no soy de Auradon Ben, soy de la isla – pero su negativa era persistente.

-Estas aquí ahora, Evie encontró a Doug, Jay tiene a Cameron y tu – volvió a tomar su mano con suavidad acariciándola con el pulgar - tú me tienes a mí.

-No – pero ella nuevamente rehuyó a su contacto empujando el anillo en su mano – no voy a casarme contigo.

-Aun no estás segura de amarme – Ben le miro con verdadero dolor intentando entender el porqué de sus palabras - ¿Por qué aun sigues negándote esto? – suspiro - todos están felices aquí, joder incluso Uriel esta con Melody y es feliz a pesar del Hechizo – y tal vez su voz era cada vez más fuerte y alterada Ben definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control - ¿dime que es a lo que le temes? – y sus ojos tintinearon a dorado, sus facciones fueron endureciéndose y sus dientes afilándose - ¿Por qué no puedes permitirte amar? – termino totalmente transformado Mal vio entonces el rostro de Ben aquel que era guardado capa tras capa de autocontrol era simplemente liberado por aquella presión y ansiedad del momento, porque se sentía tan rechazado que su corazón se quebraba.

-Es demasiado pronto - Ella no le tomo importancia, sabia lo horrible que se sentía verse traicionado por su propio cuerpo que este reflejara todas sus inseguridades por lo que no lo mencionaría, no si eso lo alteraría más.

-¿Pronto? – sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión mostrándole más aterrador que antes Ben aun no notaba su cambio - Fui coronado rey a los 16 tengo una gran responsabilidad creo que se cuándo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona Mal – y Gruño, aquel rey realmente gruñía lo que le hizo darse cuenta de su cambio mirando sus manos aterrado y cubriéndose el rostro – no me mires – murmuro detrás de sus manos intentando alejarse de ella al ver que su cambio no se revertía.

-Ben- llamo Mal tomándole del brazo para no dejarle ir – está bien Ben no tengo miedo – hablo tranquila obligándole a hacerle frente para poco a poco quitar sus manos que le cubrían – mírame Ben – ordeno con suavidad levantando el rostro del chico para que este pudiera verla.

-Te amo - murmuro al descansar su mejilla en la palma de la chica - quiero que tu…

-No, tú no quieres – le interrumpió sonriéndole - debes – intento nuevamente con más seriedad alejando su mano y mirándole de frente - debemos esperar.

-¿Esperar que? – Ben pidió deseoso de tener una respuesta al final de su tortura - ¿qué otro villano ataque para que admitas que me amas? – dejo caer su mirada totalmente dolido.

-A que cambies de opinión – Mal tomo la mano de Ben entonces y él pudo sentir como temblaba como aquellas palabras dolían tanto a la joven - vas a despertar un día y te darás cuenta de que esto es un error que – continuo intentando parecer firme pero su voz realmente denotaba dolor - que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a una villana.

-Y no quiero – Mal cerró los ojos ante esas palabras como si hubiese sido golpeada - pero tú no eres una villana – Y Ben levanto el rostro de la chica esta vez obligándole a mirarle ante cada una de sus palabras - salvaste a un reino, uno que te dio la espalda desde nacer, a las personas que te atacaron cuando pisaste este lugar sin conocerte, tu – y ante cada palabra el rostro de aquella bestia se fue suavizando hasta que la tez de su amado le miro pasiblemente - tu arriesgaste todo por tu familia Mal, no eres una villana – sonrió tomando ambas manos y levantándolas hasta su corazón - eres todo lo que quiero, deseo despertar todos los días y que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea, te amo Mal y ni todo el tiempo podrá cambiar eso.

Ella solo se quedó mirando, miro al chico frente a si aquel que entregaba su corazón, que le amaba sin contemplaciones, aquel que le miraba con adoración, Mal no quería aceptarlo, no cuando sabía que se arrepentiría ella simplemente no podía decidir, no ahora, no tuvo que hacerlo pues en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe sobresaltándoles.

-Mal – Jay entro por está importándole poco que estuviera bloqueada e ignorando la desnudes de los jóvenes – es Evie – le miro conteniendo la ira – la atacaron.

Ben reprimió entonces un gruñido en dirección a Jay mientras su novia se levantaba de golpe buscando sus ropas por todas partes, este nunca abandono la habitación, de hecho parecía analizar todo cayendo en la realización de lo que pasaba, Ben sintió el impulso de pavonearse ante un rival que realmente no lo era pero entonces su novia trono los dedos ya vestida llamando la atención hacia ella saliendo de ahí seguida por Jay.

Cuando al fin término de vestirse y llegar a la enfermería noto como en aquella cama Evie se encontraba totalmente dormida, su labio estaba partido moretones en sus brazos empezaban a notarse, sus finas ropas fueron sustituidas por una bata de hospital lo que le llevo a pensar en las condiciones que llego ahí. Ben entonces lo noto Cameron estaba a un lado intentando calmar la ira de Jay que parecía emanar por los poros, intentando calmarse de igual manera, y Mal su amada novia estaba ahí, sus ojos miraban con suavidad a la chica en la cama, su mano sostenía la pálida entre sus dedos, cuando la enfermera declaro que estaba estable ella se limitó a hacer una simple pregunta a lo que Jay respondió con gusto.

-Gastón Jr. – murmuro molesto –pero el hada madrina no deja que me acerque – gruño entonces mostrando esa mirada que tanto aterrorizaba.

Mal soltó entonces la mano de la chica con tanta delicadeza que no parecía venir de ella, su preocupado rostro se deformo en una mueca de ira pura, escamas negras empezaron a brotar desde su cuello saliendo del cuarto seguida inmediatamente por Jay, Ben lo supo entonces él jamás fue una amenaza, la verdadera rival para Ben era ella, la chica inconsciente en la cama de hospital, Evie.

* * *

Gastón Jr. había sido humillado, la ira dentro de él era demasiada aquel niño bonito les había amenazado con regresarlos a la isla además de prohibirles tocar a Mal, la hija del hada presumida y a su banda de niños tontos, consiguieron alcohol, no recuerda como, quien lo robo o porque estaba tomando litros y litros de ese ardiente liquido pero si recuerda una cosa, la textura de sus dedos contra aquel chico.

Carlos de Vil, lo había estado observando desde hace tiempo, desde que llegaron a Auradon pero siempre parecía protegido, Jay se cernía sobre él como una sombra, Mal lo hacía a veces, e incluso el rey Ben, cuando aquel otro príncipe empezó a frecuentarlo cuidándole Gastón junior parecía renunciar a su objetivo, entonces un día sin ninguna explicación aquel chico nuevamente se encontraba solo, renuncio a sus clases de danza, se apartó de sus amigos, se convirtió en su perfecta víctima.

Recuerda beber demasiado alcohol y caminar por los caminos del patio aun cuando su gemelo trato de detenerle, tal vez golpeo su nariz rompiéndola, lo que fuera cuando encontró al chico no dudo en empujarle contra una pared, los ojos llenos de miedo al reconocerle le dieron tal satisfacción que pronto le puso de rodillas, desabrocho sus pantalones y obligo a aquel niño a llevarle con la boca.

Carlos no opuso resistencia obedeció sumisamente hasta casi ahogarse y cuando termino Gastón se limitó a golpearle en su estómago amenazándole, la próxima vez libre del alcohol en su sistema disfruto mucho aferrarse a aquellos rizos blancos cuando volvió a obligarle en sus rodillas, la tercera vez le vio llevar un dálmata en sus brazos al bosque más antes de poder hacer algo su gemelo le detuvo.

Intento convencerle hacerle ver que estaba mal y definitivamente no debían continuar por ese camino, esta podía ser una oportunidad "olvídate de ellos" gruño su hermano haciéndole perder su gran oportunidad, días después Carlos de Vil volvió a tener a sus perros guardianes, Jay volvía a orbitar a su alrededor, Ben cuidaba su espalda, y aquel príncipe árabe bromeaba con él, su asecho no pasó desapercibido pues aquel inútil ladrón se atrevió a amenazarle, a dejarle claro que Carlos le pertenecía.

La hermosa princesa sin corona, aquella que solía coquetear con ellos en la isla se volvió pronto su nuevo objetivo, solo basto un segundo, un momento en que ella estaba sola y pronto la obtuvo entre sus manos, un salón vacío, uno que nunca se usaba fue el lugar perfecto, la empujo contra el escritorio arranco su vestido mientras aquella chica amenazaba con matarle causando solo satisfacción, le vio lugar con fuerza, entonces su hermano le encontró, le grito por detener esa locura, por evitarse ser expulsado por una tonta venganza, el tercer Gastón intento salvar a Evie mas que miedo que por bondad, pero él era más fuerte, siempre el gemelo superior y volvió a romper la nariz de su hermano haciéndole huir.

Evie grito entonces, su rostro lleno de determinación se deformo en miedo cuando vio todo perdido, al notar como ahora no había salida, ella nunca fue muy fuerte y el pánico le hacía olvidar su hechizo.

Nuevamente aquella puerta se abrió, revelando esta vez a un príncipe a Blair hijo de blanca nieves quien curioso al ver a uno de los gemelos con la nariz sangrante busco entre los alrededores, ella le miro suplicante entonces mientas Gastón parecía a punto de saltar sobre él, aquél príncipe limito a cerrar la puerta sin cambiar su expresión.

-Cubre su boca – hablo al fin acercándose para tener mejor vista – o te hechizara.

Ella lo recordó entonces pero era demasiado tarde aquel en Auradon tenía magia muy diferente a la isla y sin embargo el gemelo ya estaba amordazándola, Gastón se volvió al príncipe en espera que hiciera algo pero este se limitó a desestimarlo.

-¿Esperas participar? – gruño el no deseoso de compartir.

-Solo quiero ver – desestimo con un ademan – continua.

Y Gastón la violo ahí frente a un príncipe que según los cuentos de su madre debían salvarla, la tomo sin compasión con todo el dolor del que fue capaz, se atrevió tomarla con fiereza entre lágrimas de impotencia por no poder liberarse, defenderse, por relajarse lo suficiente y ser atrapada.

-Ya no eres la más bella de todas, ¿o sí? – aquel príncipe se bufo de ella cuando el gemelo termino, riendo ante aquel cuadro, al ver como una hermosa chica se encontraba destruida.

No es que ese príncipe conociera bien a la chica pero para el ella era la representación de todo lo que odiaba, a diferencia de los demás príncipes, aquellos que eran atendidos en camas de oro desde el primero momento para Blair fue diferente, su madre le educo para ser la representación de todo lo que ella era, le enseño a mostrar piedad y amor por cada criatura, le enseño a cantar para llamar a los animales y le mostro cada uno de sus otros talentos, mientras la princesa Audrey jugaba con pelotas de oro, Ben y Chad eran educados en ser caballeros finos y elegantes Blair tuvo que aprender a ser un sirviente, su madre se tomó muy en cuenta esa parte de su educación mostrándole como cocer, limpiar y cualquier otra cosa que supiera.

Aquel príncipe creció anhelando ser como Chad y chasquear los dedos para que las cosas salieran como él quería, él era el príncipe que fue educado para ser un vulgar campesino, por eso cuando Evie llego con todo su encano, con su excelentes dones para la costura y la cocina, cuando vio en ella todo lo que odiaba simplemente planeo destruirla, él era amado por todos, gentil con los animales y siempre tan servicial una máscara que ocultaba un interior lleno de soberbia y odio.

Destruir a Evie no era fácil, ella era un hijo de villano su palabra nunca valdría más que la de él un príncipe respetado y gentil pero lamentablemente tenia a Ben de su lado y ese idiota haría lo que fuera por ellos, por eso cuando vio a uno de los gorilas de la isla arrastrarla a un aula vacía no pudo evitar seguirlo, darle consejos pero sobre todo disfrutar de ver como humillaban y ultrajaban a la joven, no había sido él pero eso era lo más cerca que llegaría, después de todo era un príncipe y un príncipe jamás tocaría a una vulgar plebeya tan sucia como Evie.

Blair abandono la habitación justo antes de que fueran encontrados, Gastón tercero dudo bastante pero al final busco ayuda, encontró a Carlos siendo regañado por el hada madrina quien al verlo sangrar le obligo a ir la enfermería, intento explicarse pero esta mujer no le dejo hasta que curaron sus heridas, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Gastón Jr. fue detenido por el hada para su protección, pues en cuanto Carlos vio lo que paso salto a golpearle con Jay no fue mucho mejor y solo esperaba para la reacción de Mal.

Ben tuvo que intervenir, Mal había empujado toda su magia contra el joven hasta casi matarlo, estaba drenando la vida de aquel chico mientras reía, el hada madrina llena de pánico retrocedió, pero Ben se limitó a tomarla del hombro y hacerla parar, ella lo hizo pero solo porque le prometió un castigo peor.

-Te advertí no ir tras ellos – suspiro cansado el rey tras entrar en el calabozo donde mantenían al joven – ahora debo cumplir mi promesa – entro entonces donde le rompió las piernas, el crujir de sus huesos resonar por todo el calabozo donde nadie se atrevía a bajar, órdenes directas, Ben destrozo cada parte del hombre causándole el mayor dolor posible.

Aquel joven pidió piedad, lloriquear como un bebé por ser devuelto a la isla, pero eso ya no era posible, entonces soltó un nombre, el de aquel príncipe que había estado presente y aun que Ben no quería creerle la tortura a la que Mal le expuso después no le dejo dudas, Gastón Jr. murió a manos de Jay arrancándole el corazón de la forma más sádica posible, un regalo para Evie la chica que agradeció con un beso al árabe por tal ofrenda, la versión oficial fue que regreso a la isla, pero su gemelo siempre supo la verdad.

Tres días después el primer príncipe fue enjuiciado como un convicto, Evie le señalo sin muchos ánimos temerosa a que no le creyeran, blanca nieves la llamo mentirosa, el príncipe negó todo pero Mal exigía venganza, Ben sabía que si no le enviaba a la isla Mal le mataría ahí mismo, así que lo hizo, envió al príncipe a la isla por cómplice en una violación, un mensaje claro para muchos, un rayo de esperanza para los niños de la isla que eran intimidados por aquellos príncipes o demás ciudadanos que se creían inmunes a la ley.

En el nuevo reinado de Ben había tolerancia cero para cualquiera de sus ciudadanos fuera de la isla o no.

* * *

-En la isla – empezó después de una largo silencio cuando aquella especialista ya estaba dando por perdida la sesión de ese día – ser atacado de esta forma era algo normal – aquello sorprendió totalmente a la mujer quien trato de parecer seria para no asustar a la chica – desde niños aprendes tres cosas, no confiar en nadie, siempre estar alerta y cada quien cuida de sí mismo – ella mantenía la mirada baja fija en sus manos que se retorcían con nerviosismo – baje mi guardia, confié que este era un lugar seguro a pesar de lo que me fue enseñado y Gastón Jr. Pudo atraparme – su voz parecía quebrarse.

-Evie esto no fue tu culpa así que no debes – la mujer la interrumpió porque no quería que esa chica se sumiera en el auto odio y desprecio que podría causarle mucho más problemas.

-Lo sé – más aquella chica levanto la mirada sin ninguna pisca de dolor, su rostro era una máscara completa de indiferencia – no fue mi culpa y no siento vergüenza por lo que paso – suspiro – fui violada y lo que siento es una enorme rabia por no haberlo detenido, por ser tan ingenua al creer que aquí estaría a salvo.

-Estas a salvo aquí – señalo la mujer, pero Evie solo resoplo rodando los ojos.

-Cuando era una niña Maléfica nos desterró a mi madre y a mí, eso irónicamente me mantuvo segura de los peligros de las calles – volvió a relatar – diez años después me anime a salir, regresar con los otros y bueno sabia como estar segura – levanto entonces su pie sobre la mesita de la sala importándole poco y de su bota saco un cuchillo afilado – todos saben cuidarse, coquetear con chicos para conseguir cosas es algo normal pero de igual forma sabes cómo mantenerlos a raya – y la mujer tuvo miedo de preguntar si acaso había usado esa arma para defenderse – Un día paseaba por las calles totalmente distraída mirando el mundo que me había perdido por estar exiliada cuando un sujeto me empujo en un callejón - y pudo ver como todo el lenguaje de la chica parecía cerrarse – de algún modo Jay llego saliendo de la nada empujo al sujeto y me saco de ahí yo no sabía pero Mal me había reclamado como su propiedad y eso me salvo – Evie volvió a guardar el cuchillo en su bota – lo llevo desde entonces conmigo pero hace unos meses deje de traerlo, ese fue mi error.

-Gastón Jr. Fue el único que cometió un crimen no tu – insistió la mujer.

-Jamás volví a ser atacada, pero conozco personas, chicos que han tenido que lidiar con eso toda su vida, que fueron torturados, abusados e incluso vendidos por su propia madre – la voz de Evie titubeo un poco al recordar claramente al chico en cuestión, a Carlos – chicos que crecieron creyendo que eso era algo normal y que jamás pudieron superarlo – sus manos temblaron y por un momento la mujer creyó que empezaría a llorar – nadie fue nunca a salvarles.

-Aun puedes hacerlo – hablo la mujer cuando Evie volvió a quedarse en silencio – ayudarles si ese tu deseo.

-No voy a decir sus nombres – le miro - ¿Qué va hacer? Hablar con ellos no les hará sentir mejor.

-¿Qué crees que les ayudaría? - pregunto ella creyendo que Evie se incluía entre esos chicos, teniendo una ligera sospecha sobre quienes hablaba.

-Arrancarles el corazón – sin dudarlo respondió sonriendo suavemente – eso definitivamente te hacen sentir mucho mejor - y ella dudo porque Evie realmente parecía feliz mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre su bolso, aquella caja en forma del mítico baúl donde alguna vez la reina malvada pidió traer el corazón de blanca nieves, ella continuo haciendo preguntas pero Evie volvió a sumergirse en su silencio sin dejar de acariciar la tapa de su bolso sin saber que dentro de él se encontraba el corazón de Gastón Jr.

Ellos sabían que la isla era una prisión, un lugar ruin pero jamás imaginaron que tanto daño fuera causado a seres inocentes, a niños que fueron expuestos a esos peligros, aquella mujer estaba segura que Carlos era uno de esos chicos de quién Evie hablaba pues todo su lenguaje corporal al llegar decía en letras gigantes víctima, pero después había cambiado, el Carlos de ahora era confiado y totalmente relajado, se dio cuenta que de todos los chicos venidos de la isla, a aquéllos a los que había estado observando el Carlos de Vil de unos meses para acá era el único que no estaba completamente alerta a su alrededor, era de hecho como si Carlos no hubiera crecido ahí ya que no tenía esa mirada que todos los chicos de la isla compartían, ese miedo a ser enviados de vuelta.

Después del incidente de Evie, tras el juicio de Blair, Evie fue obligada a asistir a terapia, al principio se negó aun cuando fue obligada, cuando era prácticamente escoltada por algún adulto con la sicóloga ella se mantenía en silencio todo el tiempo sin querer decir nada, en todo lo demás era como si nada hubiera pasado, Evie aun reía y peleaba con Mal, cocía ropa con entusiasmo y mantenía unas altas notas, hasta que Cameron noto como se tensaba al escuchar la voz de tercero, quien hacia lo que fuera para mantenerse alejado pero era inevitable cruzarse ciertas veces.

Fue un día cuando este se acercó al cuarto para servir de modelo que confronto a la chica, Mal gruño algo sobre nunca hablar sobre eso, Jay igualmente grito que se callara que eso nunca se debía mencionar pero Cameron insistió en que era algo que ayudaría a Evie que contar su historia la ayudaría a superarla, Evie se levantó entonces bufo molesta y empujo la caja que siempre llevaba a todas partes, dentro de ella estaba un corazón, se veía reciente.

Cameron no quiso preguntar de quien era solo suspiro para decirle que se preocupaba, que no tenía idea por lo que ninguno de ellos pasaba, él no era Carlos, él no podía comprender ese dolor y entender lo que vivieron que solo podía estar ahí y escuchar intentando comprender un poco de ese dolor y ser de apoyo, porque eran una familia y definitivamente callar o fingir que eso nunca paso no ayudaría en nada.

Evie no pudo soportarlo más y lo dijo todo, conto cada momento, cada palabra, cada respiración de Gastón Jr. Cuando termino lagrimas gruesas corrieron por su rostro mientras Cameron la abrazaba con fuerza, Jay se encontraba sentado en una esquina lo más alejada apretando con fuerza los nudillos al saber que no pudo protegerle, y Mal se quedó mirando por la ventana negándose a ver como Evie dejaba salir todo aquel dolor, negándose volver a sentir esa rabia e impotencia.

Ella hablo dos días más tarde con la sicóloga, tres semanas después las visitas se hicieron innecesarias, el incidente se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano, desde entonces Evie se había vuelto mucho más cercana a Cameron y cuando Doug volvió a hablarle esa tarde luego de ser empujado lejos por ella fue como si nunca se hubieran separado.

El año escolar llego a su fin Jay se convirtió en el primer chico villano en graduarse con casi excelentes calificaciones y un montón de ofertas para universidades con becas deportivas, fue un momento muy emotivo cuando Jay recibió su diploma junto a otros Auradianos, Evie lloro tras abrazarle, Mal choco su puño en su pecho con aprobación, Ben estrecho su mano olvidando al fin su rencor para el árabe, y Cameron le beso lleno de orgullo.

Hicieron una gran fiesta que se suponía era pequeña, pero con Ben involucrado nada era pequeño termino yendo todo el equipo de Tourney, Chad los llevo alegando que le darían el adiós a uno de los mejores jugadores que tuvieron, Audrey llevo a todo el equipo de porristas y cuando lo notaron media escuela estaba celebrando la graduación de Jay, incluso invitaron a Tercero quien sabiamente no asistió, la fiesta fue en el castillo de Ben sus padres lo permitieron y todo así que la noche termino con una invitación de Azis a visitarlo en Agrabah durante el verano, convenció a Cameron cuando le confirmo que de hecho tenía una pista de motocrós.

Ellos aceptaron, tres días después llegaron a Agrabah donde un muy excitado Azis tomo del brazo a Cameron y le mostro el lugar con los demás siguiéndoles, Jay ya acostumbrado a eso solo rodo los ojos y le dejo ser pues no quería ser grosero con las personas que enviaron a su padre a la isla, por cierto su encuentro oficial fue algo tenso, la última vez que se vieron Cameron se desmayó y realmente no se presentaron pero ese día Aladdin le dio la mano y felicito por su logro de terminar la preparatoria entonces Azis menciono lo de las becas universitarias y Jazmín lo alabo usándolo de ejemplo para Azis que solo se encogió de hombros ya que seamos honestos él no era un gran erudito, fue realmente gracioso para Mal que pusieran a Jay de ejemplo, al ladrón aun intentando reformarse.

Jay tuvo que resistir mucho impulsos por robar el enorme diamante en el anillo del sultán y de su turbante, Evie encontró a Jordán para mostrarle las modificaciones a los atuendos que les había dado, la genio casi la estrangula porque efectivamente había puesto demasiado brillo en ellos.

Entonces Azis presumido como siempre mostro su enorme colección de motos lo que mantuvo la atención de Cameron en el todo el tiempo siempre con una gran sonrisa, la primera noche que pasaron ahí Jay se aferró a su espalda murmurando mío contra su oreja, la segunda noche hicieron el amor por que Jay se había cansado de los molesto coqueteos de Azis para su novio aun cuando Jordán le repitió rodando los ojos que lo hacía para provocarle, la tercera noche Cameron fue quien se aferró a el por qué vio como Jordán charlaba sonriente con Jay y recordó que en su universo ellos eran una cosa.

La cuarta noche la pasaron aferrados, con Mal y Evie en la misma cama ante el miedo tras aquel incidente, resulta que al fin fueron a la dichosa pista de motocrós, todos tenían una moto más Evie solo lucia el traje especial mencionando las mejoras con brillo y detalles que podían agregar para negarse a subir a una de esas motos, Mal ni siquiera dudo resulto que era bastante buena en ello al igual que Cameron que casi grita de emoción al ver la pista, irónicamente Jay y las motocicletas no iban de la mano no importa cuánto tiempo lo intento Jay cayo de esta lastimándose solamente, Jordán se apiado de él y lo llevo con Evie desde donde miraban a los chicos usar las motos, ella tampoco gustaba de andar en esos aparatos, así que mientras Mal, Azis y Cameron daban vueltas en la pista con total destreza eso paso.

Mientras realizaban una pequeña carrera donde Cameron llevaba la delantera este perdió el control y cayo derrapando su motocicleta, Mal gano pero de inmediato se acercaron al chico, Cameron se levantó sacudiéndose diciendo que todo está bien, cuando Jay quito su casco para revisarle Cameron se desmayó.

Ellos sabían lo que pasaba y se prepararon para tomar otra vida para él.

Se despierto entre sabanas de seda una enorme cama llena de mugidos colchones, la habitación es amplia al igual que los techos, cortinas de diversos colores adornan cada espacio dando el aspecto mágico, Cameron sabe que ha visto algo así antes, solo que no puede ubicarlos bien, su pecho esta descubierto, oro y gemas de diversas formas cubren su piel lechosa, que es mucho más pálida de lo habitual, su cuerpo de igual manera es más esterilizado, delgado pero no frágil.

Sus pantalones son tan suaves de seda tal vez de un color carmín profundo casi sangre sus pies descalzos brillan ante el anillo con cadena que hace juego con el de su mano, incluso hay joyas en su cabeza aun desorientado le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa, ¿dónde está? pues una piel muy parecida a las de Cruella se encuentra sobre él, su desmayo le había enviado a otro lugar para que Mal pudiera salvarle la vida, se pregunta si acaso el otro él estaría tan confundido como lo está.

-Has despertado – la voz familiar, aquélla que escucha cada mañana al levantarse esta vez le llena de miedo, hay algo en el timbre de su voz que le da desconfianza y eriza cada bello de su cuerpo.

Cuando gira ahí está el, Jay aquel que corresponde a este universo y al ver con la familiaridad que le mira y se mueve por la habitación se da cuenta que es de él, tiene el cabello largo y su piel es más morena pero sin duda es él, su pecho esta descubierto donde una enorme cicatriz atraviesa su pectoral derecho, una fina bata en oro y carmín le cubre de seda al parecer pues sus pantalones también se ven de este material, con una sonrisa una que aunque no esté llena de dientes filosos le hace estremecerse.

El truena los dedos haciendo que un chico tal vez no más joven que él acerque una bandeja a su alcance, el chico esta descalzo, pantalones azul celeste solo cubren su cuerpo, eso y los brazaletes que más bien parecen grilletes en sus manos y piernas incluso su cuello tiene uno de oro puro, pues brillan con intensidad, el chico mantiene la cabeza baja todo el tiempo mientras Jay se aleja con la copa en mano, un vaso tal vez de oro también, entonces lo bebe y su rostro se deforma en una mueca de desagrado sin esperar más y con gran ira azota dicha copa al suelo causando un gran estruendo, el chico solo se estremece.

-Esto no fue lo que ordene – gruño molesto Jay acercándose al chico que solo tiembla esperando una reprimenda – no – susurra con falsa levantando con sus dedos la barbilla del chico para mirarle – no estoy molesto – sonríe de esa manera estremecedora- estoy furioso – agarra sus cabellos con fuerza para arrojarlo al suelo con total brusquedad y no conforme con eso lo golpea, una vez, dos veces su puño se incrusto contra el rostro del pobre chico que solo jadeaba de dolor.

Cameron se estremece de solo verlo, de ver la crueldad con que este Jay podría tomar la vida de un ser humano, con el tiempo se detiene, se cansa al parecer ordenando a los guardias, aquellos que apenas si se inmutaron al ver aquella escena llevándose al niño que jadea de dolor.

-Mis niñas tienes que comer – termina aquella orden Jay, sus nudillos llenos de sangre son limpiados por otro joven que aparece con un paño limpio, Jay parece complacido entonces extiende los brazos y hay un desfile de chicas y chicos, todos ellos escasamente vestidos pero llevando aquellas joyas que ahora no duda son grilletes de esclavitud – vístete – ordena apenas si dirigiéndole una mirada mientras le ayudan a desvestirse – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Se levanta, el miedo hace que se levante sabe que debe jugar con el personaje que es o será descubierto eso definitivamente no puede pasar, como si una orden fuera dada en cuanto está de pie, varias chicas hacen lo mismo con él, le ayudan a entrar en ropas finas y definidamente árabes, lo llenan con nueva joyas y zapatos muy cómodos una de ellas incluso va más allá para delinear sus ojos y polvear su nariz.

Jay está ahí cuando termina ropas elegantes en negro, carmín y dorado le visten, hay gemas preciosas en su cuello y un enorme diamante azul en su dedo, en su cabeza un sirviente coloca un turbante con un enorme rubí custodiado por dos serpientes, una corona.

Él está frente a alguien con poder, el castillo se le hacía familiar, la estructura, las ropas, está en Agrabah, en universo donde Jay es un sultán, uno cruel, cuando Jay extiende su mano el casi teme dársela, pero lo hace porque debe mantenerse a salvo antes de que Mal lo traiga de vuelta.

Los pasillos solo confirman su teoría, esto es parecido pero a la vez diferente al castillo que Azis les había mostrado, cuando se detienen están frente a una habitación Jay solo extiende la mano invitándole a pasar.

Hay un tigre, es uno completamente blanco de rayas negras encadenado en una esquina, no sabe que pensar y cuando Jay le pregunta que si le gusta el solo asiente, ojala nunca lo hubiera dicho, Jay truena nuevamente los dedos entonces varios hombres toman al animal hasta someterlo, él ni siquiera lucha como un tigre normal lo haría, en el siguiente momento lo están desollando vivo, Cameron apenas si puede apartar la mirada al ver como arrancan la piel de agonizante animal, aquel que sobrevive a ser despellejado en su totalidad.

Tiene que reprimir un gemido, las ganas de vomitar al ver como aquel animal intenta caminar hasta un cuenco de agua para beber aun en esa condición, su visión es bloqueada pues Jay tiene en sus manos la piel aquella que aun esta sangrante por un lado, el solo se la ofrece rosando con la parte suave la mejilla de Cameron diciéndole que espera sea de su agrado esta vez.

Cameron se dice que debe sobrevivir, que debe fingir para regresar cerca de su Jay, porque este no lo es, aquel chico de mirada maligna y sonrisa aterradora no lo es, así que asiente y da su sonrisa más brillante frunciendo la nariz pidiendo que se limpiada.

El pasa todo un día en ese mundo, 24 hr en las que tuvo que sentarse a su lado mientras Jay mandaba ejecuciones a personas apenas si culpables, en las que se sentó en una charla muy incómoda con Jazmín y Azis que parecían temerle a Jay, en las que este chico le empujo para tener relaciones causando que se defendiera, en aquel momento casi temer estar muerto, cuando golpeo el puño contra el rosto de este Jay, pero el solo rio, sonrió con verdadero deleite y se alejó diciendo algo sobre sus cambios de humor.

Cameron se ocultó la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso se negó a mirar el entretenimiento que este sultán tenia especialmente para él, cuando sintió el tirón inconfundible respiro aliviado de volver a su mundo.

Después de aquello se preguntó qué pasaba con sus otros yo, lo que sucedería una vez que dejara ese mundo, por que algo estaba claro ese Jay era un total tirano psicópata, pero su otro yo, el Carlos de ese mundo debía ser algo peor para aceptar estar a su lado ya que no era un prisionero y aquello simplemente le enfermaba.

Azis había empezado a repetir su nombre nada más verlo despertar totalmente preocupado, incluso Jazmín y Aladdin parecían realmente preocupados por el chico que se desmayaba por segunda vez sin razón aparente ante su presencia, pero Mal les aseguro y tranquilizó diciéndoles que era normal, que Carlos sufría de una rara variación de narcolepsia lo que le hacía caer dormido en cualquier momento, ellos concluyeron luego de mucho discutir que necesitarían una historia para los desmayos que sufriría Carlos cada que su energía se drenara y como medicamente no había nada para justificarlos Ben tuvo la idea de usar esa enfermedad y decir que era una variación muy rara.

Eso pareció calmar hasta ahora a todo el que preguntaba, el Hada madrina se lo creyó completamente, así que Azis no paraba de repetir el nombre de Carlos para despertar a Cameron hasta que Jay tuvo suficiente y le empujo justo al verlo despertar, apenas si habían logrado empujar al príncipe fuera para que Mal repitiera el hechizo para traerlo de vuelta cuando este nuevamente entro con sus padres preocupados, así que ahora que despertaba Evie los empujo fuera para darle espacio.

-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad maldita sea! – Cameron grito cuando después de cuestionar a todos ellos las chicas simplemente suspiraron y dejaron a Jay para explicarle todo.

-Sabes la verdad – se defendió el chico.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? – insistió - con los otros yo.

-Tomamos su energía para ti – Jay dijo en tono monótono rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué diablos significa eso? –Cameron era cada vez más curioso temeroso de lo que eso significaba.

-Que tú vives pero ellos mueren – dijo totalmente normal y por un instante le recordó a aquel otro Jay.

-¿Tienen que morir? – pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Si, necesitas su energía – Jay parecía cada vez más frustrado - Cameron entiende…

-Está bien – el chico detuvo sus palabras- yo no quiero morir Jay – dijo con algo de timidez, con vergüenza por preferir su vida sobre los demás.

-Bien- suspiro de alivio Jay- por qué no pienso dejar que lo hagas- termino para abrazarlo.

Cameron recordó aquel mundo, uno cruel y despiadado en el que despertó y se dijo, se convenció que estaba bien tomar aquella vida, porque él era mejor persona que aquél psicópata amante de las pieles, se justificó por convertirse en un asesino.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **El proceso de reproducción de las serpientes puede adoptar diferentes formas en función de las especies y la ubicación, sin embargo, las prácticas estándares incluyen una sola forma, los machos y las hembras adultos que se encuentran unos a otros, los que viven en las zonas más frías sólo se aparearán a finales de la primavera y el verano, lo que viven en zonas tropicales el apareamiento puede tener lugar durante todo el año.** **Los machos se vuelven más agresivos en la época de reproducción, ellos pelean entre sí para ser capaces de llamar la atención de las hembras. Durante la copula el macho se enrosca parcialmente alrededor de la hembra, en algunos casos muerde el cuello para mantenerla quieta.**

 **Eso explica el comportamiento de Jay, el percibe a Cameron como su "Hembra" cuando no esta va por Ben y luego Mal. Ben no estaba hechizado de ninguna forma, se liberan feromonas aunque Jay sea macho las libero y eso atrajo a Ben que solo estaba teniendo su momento gay. Este es mi intento de salseo entre Ben y Jay.**

 **Al fin acción entre Ben y Mal… esto fue muy difícil de escribir, enserio lo fue.**

 **Y cuando todo iba bien, luego de esa hermosa reconciliación entre Jay y Cameron vengo yo y lo arruino con la violación a Evie, vamos a acaso no lo vieron venir jajajajaajjajaajajaja.**

 **Blair: siguiendo con la tradición de nombres con la misma letra de sus padres Blair es hijo de Blanca nieves, su nombre significa "El niño de los campos" de origen escocés.**

 **Este nuevo mundo al que Cameron va ustedes dirán se parece mucho a "El hijo de Jafar" con Jay siendo sultán y la corona siendo la misma pero al mismo tiempo mucho más cruel, pues la explicación es esta, es un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando cuya idea surgió casi paralela a esta pero decidí dejar para después, se llamara " El efecto mariposa" mira tú que original soy, lo sé y si tiene algo que ver con la película, ojo dije algo como la trama que indica si cambias el pasado cambiaras el futuro, no quiero decirles más para que me sigan en esa emocionante historia que empezare nada más termino esta.**

 **Leí una nota donde unos traficantes de pieles desollaban vivo a un tigre y luego este pobre animal buscaba beber de un cuenco de agua lo cual me repugno bastante, no sé si es real no quise seguir leyendo pero en serio pobres animalitos, yo desollaría vivos a los hombre que hicieron eso y luego echaría sal en sus heridas, otro ejemplo más del ser humano demostrando su crueldad.**

 **La narcolepsia es una enfermedad mucho más grave y compleja que solo quedarse dormido como sale en las películas, pero como dije ellos necesitaban una excusa, claro que Cameron no cae dormido a cada rato para el pasan meses, incluso años todo depende de la cantidad de energía o vida que robe y la que esta le dure, a diferencia de Carlos que se desmayaba constantemente por que en aquel momento Mal solo robaba un poco de energía aquí ella toma todo de un jalón para Cameron.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolates?**

 **Tacos?**


	25. Capítulo 25: Efímero

**Capítulo 25: Efímero.**

 **"** **Prefiero morir mañana, que vivir cien años sin haberte conocido". (Pocahontas)**

Había cosas que Mal había aprendido desde pequeña, cosas que estaban equivocadas como que el amor es una debilidad, cosas útiles como que romperte una muñeca es mejor que romperte un pie de lo contrario no podrías escapar en la isla y eso sería tu muerte, cosas como que su madre la odiaba por alguna extraña razón, o que no tenía idea de quién podía ser su padre, aprendió también que el temor era mucho mejor que el respeto, pues este último se podía perder con facilidad, pero el temor siempre inundaría los corazones de los hombres.

Aprendió también algo que parecía ser una constante siempre, la única gran lección que siempre le ha funcionado, confiar en sus instintos, confiar en que Jay le atraparía en el aire, en que Carlos obedecería sin chasquear, en que Evie siempre estaría ahí.

A Jay podía confiarle su vida sin dudarlo, creer su palabra aun que todo estuviera en su contra y definitivamente podía dejarse ver vulnerable en su presencia, Jay era importante, era como otra parte de ella, su hermano y más, Mal seguiría ciegamente al árabe porque sabía que este haría lo mismo por ella y definitivamente haría lo que fuera por verle feliz, por eso cuando descubrió lo que Cameron, cuando vio a Jay sufrir por un amor perdido ella hizo lo posible para traerle e vuelta.

Mal era una villana, ella jamás sería buena como todos los Auradianos, sabiendo que Cameron extrañaba su hogar aquel lugar que era tan maravilloso para el chico, mucho mejor que lo que ellos vivieron, Mal sabia de alguna forma que Cameron no elegiría a Jay sobre su vida perfecta por lo que decidió hacer lo necesario para darle a Jay felicidad, para asegurar el bienestar de su familia.

Fue complicado iba abandonar la idea cuando Carlos regreso tan sumisamente como siempre, pero verle a Jay suplicarle no seguir con la farsa le hizo detenerse, Mal sabia como manipular a la gente, como hechizar o embrujar para dar visiones horrorosas y conducir a la locura, fue eso exactamente lo que hizo cuando Carlos se desmayó, ella fingió buscar el hechizo correcto para traerlo cuando lo que realmente era darle tiempo a su engaño, envió visiones a Cameron para hacerlo caer en la locura, dejo que escuchara los ruegos y voces de Jay y todos ellos para hacerle cambiar de opinión, le obligo a tomar una decisión, ella jamás pensó que Cameron cayera en la drogas y definitivamente no imagino que sería internado por eso pero no negara que fue simplemente perfecto.

Ella lo trajo de regreso.

Ella mantuvo a su familia unida.

Entonces Cameron y Jay riñeron, descubrió la oscura verdad que querían ocultarle y amenazaron con destruirlo todo, afortunadamente Jay logro solucionarlo, lo cual fue bueno había llegado a encariñarse con Cameron como para buscar otro reemplazo, la vida fue buena entonces, hasta que al idiota de Gastón Jr. se le ocurrió tocar lo que le pertenecía, hasta que ese idiota pensó que podía simplemente tomar lo de alguien más.

Si algo tenía claro Mal eran tres simples cosas.

La primera amaba a Ben, ese estúpido sentimiento que le causaba conflicto era definitivamente amor.

La segunda Jay era un reverendo idiota, pero era su idiota.

La tercera… Evie era suya.

Lo fue desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando noto desde su ventana a una pequeña niña de rizos azulados corriendo detrás de la Reina Malvada, lo fue desde que esos pequeños pero hermosos ojos café le miraron frunciendo su nariz y dándole la espalda, desde que la princesita la desestimo por creerla una plebeya.

Mal no creía como una niña tonta podía hacerla menos, como esa pequeña se atrevía a mirarla como algo sucio bajo su bota, ella no lo sabía aun pero de alguna forma Mal había quedado prendada por esa chica, igual que su madre lo hizo años atrás con un bebé, igual que lo hacia todas las hadas del mundo.

Dicen que con la primera risa de un bebé un hada nace, la verdad no es esa, hay tantas hadas como seres vivos en el mundo, nacen como cualquier ser vivo pero si hay algo de verdad, cuando un hada ve un ser un humano, hay ocasiones en las que no puede evitar prendarse de ellos, no sucede a menudo, algunas hadas nunca conocen a un humano en su vida o algunas otras se resisten evitándolo, porque cuando su ser humano muere la tristeza puede llegar a matarles, algunos lo llaman amor, otros deseo, lo único que es verdad es que cuando un hada escoge a un ser vivo es para siempre.

Maléfica escogió sin saberlo a Aurora, había estado tanto tiempo excluida para nunca caer en amor por uno de ellos que se creyó ser inmune, cuando fue desairada por el nacimientos de esta y no ser invitada quiso hacerles pagar, pero la única mortificada fue ella, pues la gran Maléfica quedo prendada de la pequeña niña que dormía, fue algo espontaneo en un segundo la ira la consumía y al siguiente la obsesión la mato.

Supo que algún día la vería morir, que esa niña crecería y viviría tan poco, tan efímero como lo hace un ser humano que se asustó, la maldijo entonces morir en un sueño eterno a los 16 años donde podría tenerla para toda la eternidad, pero ella la perdió por esos 16 años y su amor hacia ella se convirtió en locura y la locura solo puede terminar en algo peor. El oscuro corazón de Maléfica, aquel que le impedía amar había convertido en una obsesión por poseer esa belleza.

Cuando Maléfica murió a manos de príncipe Felipe todo el amor, toda conexión que tuvo alguna vez con Aurora murió con ella, y cuando la trajeron de vuelta ella estaba vacía, aquel hueco que se había llenado de amor a un humano se convirtió en odio y la transformo en el ser ruin que era ahora, Maléfica siempre fue maligna, nunca tuvo compasión por nadie pero después de ser traída de vuelta se convirtió en algo totalmente terrible, porque había arrebatado esa pequeña pisca que la mantenía cuerda.

Evie se convirtió entonces en la Aurora de Mal, ella se dio a la misión de darse notar por la chica, de llamar su atención y simplemente poder tenerla para sí, pero entonces no fue invitada a su cumpleaños y cuando la vio, cuando vio a todos esos niños riendo y sonriéndole en la fiesta, cuando la vio rodeada de tanta gente la envidia le lleno.

Sabía que su madre se molestaría, sabía que la desterraría por no invitarla a la tonta fiesta por lo que empujo, su madre simplemente cumplió lo que deseaba y en el exilio se dijo que Evie jamás seria de nadie que en algunos años cuando Evie aprendiera la lección Mal le ofrecería una salida y el pequeño gorrión la acataría gustoso sin saber que todo fue planeado.

Pero entonces Evie salió de su exilio con valentía mucho antes de lo que esperaba y Mal se dijo que le mostraría de lo que era capaz, empujaría tanto a la niña a los lobos que al final Evie terminaría por correr a ella, ordeno a Jay molestarle, a los gemelos jugar con ella, a cada hombre bajo su dominio a intentar lastimar a la princesita, después se aseguró de salvarle y ser su manta de seguridad.

Jay la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada cuando días después le ordenó vigilarle y no dejar que ningún daño le pasara, entonces descubrió la crueldad de la reina Malvada.

Evie siempre sonreía, actuaba tan dulce y bondadosa como un villano podía ser, tan delicada y atenta, con modales y gracia que solo la hacían volverse loca, nunca imagino por todo lo que pudo pasar para ser perfecta.

Ella era la más hermosa de todos, aun cuando no quería serlo.

Mal acababa de ser puesta en libertad del castigo de su madre, el grillete en su pierna había dejado una horrible marca y realmente la dolía mucho al pisar, por lo que fue a ver a Evie, esta tenia lo que ella llamaba un ungüento para los dolores, decía que encontró la receta en un libro de su madre y aún que no era muy efectivo debido a la nula magia en la isla, era refrescante y definitivamente sabía que Evie masajearía su tobillo, sentir los dedos de la princesa así como su atención era algo que no iba a perderse.

Con lo que no noto fue que al entrar por la ventana de la chica esta terminará de darse un baño, Evie estaba ahí se sorprendió un poco al verla pero cuando descubrió que no era un extraño le dio la bienvenida que más bien era algo sobre "ojala se cayeran y rompieran el cuello para que dejen de entrar por mi ventana" pero bueno no era como si pudieran tocar la puerta cierto, bien si podían pero ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de tratar con la reina malvada y con ninguno se refiere a Jay y ella, Carlos nunca le visitaba.

El punto era que Evie estaba gruñendo sobre el espacio personal y la necesidad de su tiempo a solas porque era un princesa y Bla, bla bla, cuando Mal lo noto, era una pequeña mancha roja en su hombro, algo que definitivamente parecía una quemadura, cuando lo menciono Evie se estremeció, le miro con verdadero terror en su cuerpo y cubrió la marca, Mal entonces se acercó a ella ordenándole dejarle ver y cuando vio efectivamente era una quemadura, una que iba mucho más allá bajo la toalla que le cubría.

Evie jadeo estremeciéndose cuando Mal desato la toalla y esta callo dejándole desnuda, el rostro del hada paso de desconcierto al horror y a la ira nuevamente pues parecía tener más quemaduras, unas muy horribles manchas rojas otras ya viejas desvaneciéndose pero igualmente horrendas, vio bajo la cabeza mortificada y cuando Mal pregunto quién fue ella solo pudo susurrar "Mi madre"

La ira regreso de nuevo a Mal, alguien se había atrevido a tocar lo que ella mantenía alejado, su propiedad.

Llena de ira gruño lista para atacar a la mujer y destrozarla por tal atrevimiento pero la voz de Evie le detuvo.

-Mal por favor no – susurro Evie tomando su mano para detenerla de cometer una locura.

-Ella te toco Evie – Mal se soltó de su agarre con fuerza - te ha quemado – gruño señalando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Ella es mi madre – avergonzada bajo la cabeza intentando cubrir su desnudes con sus brazos.

-¡Tú eres mía! – gruño mostrando sus aterradores ojos verdes tomándole por los hombros y sacudiéndole mientras Evie soltaba una pequeña risa vacía.

-No siempre lo fui – dijo tan suave que casi no lo escuchaba pues Evie se alejó de su toque de inmediato.

-¿Desde cuándo ha pasado esto? – pido gruñendo a la joven que le dio la espalda para buscar un bata raída y cubrir su cuerpo – ¿Evie?

-Mi madre no toma bien que ya no sea la más hermosa – suspiro Evie sentándose frente a su tocador y cepillando sus cabellos con Mal detrás de ella – Intento matar a Blanca nieves – le miro por el reflejo del espejo – ¿que debía esperarme yo?, el tiempo corre y ella no puede evitarlo me ve como una amenaza y a veces solo… tiene que destruirme de alguna forma – dejo caer su cepillo en el tocador mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – ella dice que ayuda a blanquear mi piel, que el ácido la pondrá más tersa y hermosa pero solo lo hace para lastimarme – soltó algunas lágrimas, solo unas pocas – por atreverme a ser más hermosa que ella.

-Voy matarla – gruño Mal

-No vas a hacerlo – Evie se giró y la miro – tu madre se ha encariñado con ella, jamás te lo permitiría.

-Evie – Mal se inclinó entre sus piernas levantando su mirada con suavidad – ella no va a dañarte más, me escuchas… ella no…

-Lo hará Mal – suspiro Evie mirándole a los ojos – lo hará como tu madre lo hace contigo, como Jafar lo hace con Jay y como Cruella lo hace con Carlos, somos su propiedad.

-Entonces los matare, a todos ellos – Mal se levantó soltando la mano de Evie - voy a matarles a todos y pondré esta isla a mis pies entonces nadie volverá a dañarte.

-Estoy ansiosa por que ese día llegue – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Solo mírame Evie – sonrió recostándose en la cama – pondré una corona en tu cabeza y oro a los pies de Jay.

-¿Tanto nos amas? – bromeo la joven para molestarla.

-Solo cuido mi propiedad – gruño – ahora ven aquí y cuida de esto viene molestándome desde hace horas – levanto su pie, donde Evie corrió a sacar sus botas llenas de lodo antes de que manchara su cama.

Mal vio a Evie sonreír un poco mientras limpiaba y masajeaba su pierna, y cuando esta levanto la mirada no pudo evitar sonreír porque efectivamente Evie era la chica más hermosa de todas, su piel era tan suave y hermosa que se prometió que nada más le dañaría.

Por eso cuando fueron a Auradon se aseguró de mantenerla segura, por eso odiaba a Doug por que no creía que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, por eso ardió en cólera cuando supo que Jay la había tocado, por eso ahora se aseguró de dejare claro a ese chiquillo lo que pasaría si la hacía llorar.

Mal tenía muchas memorias en su corta vida que quisiera borrar, todas ellas de la isla y sin embargo no cambiaría ni por un segundo su vida ahí, pues en ese lugar lleno de podredumbre, de villanos, de maleantes y basura encontró dos cosas valiosas.

La primera vino como un sucio ladronzuelo llamado Jay, quien por cierto le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza.

La segunda y más importante aún era Evie, la chica más hermosa de todas.

* * *

Su cumpleaños había pasado en un santiamén, tenía 17 años no podía creerlo aunque oficialmente su pastel de cumpleaños decía 15, si él tuvo un pastel y todo Ben lo consiguió para él y Azis canto la versión más extraña y empalagosa de feliz cumpleaños mientras lo abrazaba, pero todo fue un poco apagado debido al incidente de Evie, por lo que la gran fiesta que la princesa pensaba organizar se vio reducida a una simple reunión en uno de los jardines alejados de todos, un par de globos rojos, negros y blancos y solo sus amigos cercanos, ni siquiera los de danza estuvieron ahí, Cameron no quiso incomoda a Evie con más presencias de las necesarios y la fiesta fue casi exclusiva, solo ellos y Ben, Azis se enteró de alguna manera y simplemente los encontró llevando en sus manos el regalo más grande que pudiera cargar.

Resulto ser que solo estaba lleno de pelotitas de colores y dentro estaba solo una lámpara, todos parecieron reconocerla pero Cameron jamás la había visto y cuando la froto Jordán aprecio diciéndole que como era su cumpleaños y aun que no solía hacer eso pero como su novio le suplico de rodillas humillándose, si todos rieron en esa parte Jordán le concedería 3 deseos, así como un genio.

Cameron se quedó pensativo un rato y pidió una chaqueta nueva Jordán no dudo una hermosa chaqueta justo como la imagino apareció, entonces deseo una chaqueta a juego para Dude porque puede que no le entendiera nada y que no fueran muy unidos pero realmente había llegado a apreciarlo, para su tercer deseo las palabras salieron antes de pensarlo, una foto de su familia, fue extraño realmente pues un cuadro en sus manos apareció con sus padres en ella, Cameron se veía a él y su familia, la verdadera, aquella que abandono por seguir el amor.

Cuando Azis quiso verla Jay la arrebato notando dicha imagen y la guardo, todos lo olvidaron pronto y Cameron empujo la fotografía en el fondo de un cajón para ocultarla, los exámenes de fin de año, la graduación de Jay y sus clases exhaustivas de danza terminaron por mantenerlo ocupado para olvidarle, entonces luego de ir a Agrabah y volver a desmayarse Cameron la encontró otra vez.

Jay lo encontró sentado en su cama con la mirada más triste nunca antes vista mirando fijamente dicha fotografía enmarcada, no dijo nada no sabía cómo consolar pero aun así no habría nada que decir para hacerle sentir mejor, como podría cuando Jay estaba completamente feliz de que lo eligiera, como mentirle cuando sabía que no lo sentía ni un poco, así que solo se sentó a un lado y cuando Cameron se recargo contra él lo abrazo.

Cameron se preguntó muchas veces después de eso si acaso hubiera deseado volver con su familia esto se hubiera cumplido pero las palabras de Mal resonaban en su mente "No había un él a donde volver", él estaba muerto en su mundo y aun que lo hiciera, aunque pudiera regresar la maldición de Maléfica le alcanzaría y simplemente volvería a causarles el mismo dolor de verlo morir y sin embargo solo deseo poder verlos, una última vez, poder decir lo siento.

-Por favor – suplico nuevamente Cameron, desde hace unas semanas venia pensando la posibilidad de hacer un pequeño viaje solo para despedirse, lo que significaba que Mal usara magia negra pero sabiendo que tal vez esta se negaría le suplicaba a Jay que fuera él quien se lo pidiera, ella no podía negarle nada, lo había visto y le constaba que Mal tenía esa cosa para Jay.

-No – repitió nuevamente el árabe desde donde estaba sentado ese día del verano lo pasaría totalmente relajado sin hacer nada, si solo ahí sentado con la televisión encendida y el mirándole.

-Por favor – Cameron estaba muy insistente sentado a su lado jaloneando su brazo para llamar su atención, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Si Mal ha dicho no, no hay nada que pueda hacer – sentencio porque si el hada decía no era un no seguro, no entendía como esperaba Cameron que él la hiciera cambiar de opinión ella hacia lo que quería cuando quería.

-De hecho no le eh preguntado pero hace todo lo que tú digas – señalo causando una mirada de incredulidad de Jay, al menos le miraba ahora - bien ella y tú tienes este vínculo Bro o lo que sea – explico pero Jay solo rodo los ojos y subió más el volumen del televisor - por favor.

-Quieres que la convenza para usar magia negra Cameron – hablo sin despegar la vista de su programa - magia que está prohibida y podríamos ser enviados a la isla – el agarre del control se apretó un poco ante la mención del lugar - no quieres estar en la isla – dijo todo sombrío.

-Pfff por favor todo el mundo sabe que Ben jamás la va a enviar a la isla, a ninguno – desestimo - el reino podría caer en llamas solo por una orden de ella y Ben no haría nada – tal vez exagero un poco pero a estas alturas sabían que Ben dejaría que el caos entrara al reino antes de enviarla de vuelta.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no – gruño Jay sin mirarle.

-Por favor – pidió pero fue ignorado – Jay – llamo como un niño pequeño al verse ignorado por lo que suspiro haciendo un puchero - vamos voy a hacer lo que sea – y una nueva idea se le ocurrió se deslizo al suelo para abrirse paso entre las piernas del Árabe, este lo noto pero siguió ignorándole apropósito esperando ver lo lejos que llegaría, Cameron acaricio sus muslos abriéndolos para acomodarse desabrocho los pantalones de Jay dejando al descubierto sus bóxer negro y beso su hombría sobre la tela, paso su lengua entonces levantando la mirada para ver a Jay pero esto solo parecía aburrido, molesto por seguir siendo ignorado se decidió a un más a hacerlo mejor pero cuando iba a sacar su pene Jay solo le empujo.

-No déjalo eres malo en ello – gruño abrochándose los pantalones causando un grito de indignación por parte del pecoso que solo le miro herido – es la verdad eres pésimo – se defendió cuando vio la reacción de Cameron - bien se lo pediré – cedió al fin por que el chico realmente parecía destrozado al perder su última oportunidad.

Cameron se lanzó tan rápido que casi tiran el sillón de bola donde estaba sentado pues el chiquillo le empezó a besar con verdadera maestría, Jay atino a sostener sus caderas y deleitarse con esa boca, cuando sus caderas chocaron entre sí todo pensamiento fue borrado de la mente del árabe, porque si Cameron era pésimo haciendo mamadas pero era un gran besador y realmente podían hacer otras cosas en la cama que tenían detrás de ellos, más antes de poder hacer algo Cameron se levantó y sonriendo salió del cuarto.

-Vamos ahora – grito mientras salía regresando minutos después al notar que ya no le seguía – Jay vamos- pidió con un puchero, el árabe solo suspiro y de mala gana se levantó, esto iba a ir muy mal.

Jay tenía razón todo fue muy mal, primero Evie les grito por entrar sin tocar algo sobre modales y que dejaran de ser unas bestias, como si las estuvieran desnudas o algo pfff, segunda Mal no se enojó, no que va, enfureció cuando Cameron dijo algo sobre volver a su mundo, la chica imagino que este quería abandonarlos y la ira la inundo, ella no iba a perder otro miembro, no iba a dejar que Jay cayera en dolor y sufrimiento, no destruiría esa familia.

-¡Esto es una locura! – grito Mal nuevamente -¿qué quieres ir a hacer?, no puedes volver no hay nada ahí para ti – señalo - estás muerto en ese universo – sentencio con los ojos llameantes en verde asustándole tal vez un poco.

-Solo necesito verlos, a mi familia, yo – Cameron había retrocedido un poco incluso Jay se estaba preparando para protegerlo si Mal intentaba atacarlo pero el niño volvió a pararse firme - les extraño- dijo finalmente totalmente seguro de sí mismo - quiero decir adiós apropiadamente – Evie se acercó a Mal entonces tomo su hombro y le hizo girar para verle, la chica solo asintió, el hada entonces suspiro perdiendo toda la ira asintiendo finalmente.

Carlos agradeció abrazándole pero Mal solo le empujo y dijo algo sobre necesitar tiempo.

Tardaron unas semanas, días en los cuales Mal esperaba que Cameron perdiera interés, no fue así, el chico parecía cada vez más entusiasmado por ver de nuevo a su familia que no dejaba de hablar de ello, Ben solo pregunto si estaba seguro, Evie parecía empeñada hacerle notar lo bueno que era su vida en Auradon temerosa de que fuera a cambiar de parecer y Jay, el solo actuaba normal como cualquier otro día.

Una semana antes de el "gran viaje" Jay visito a Mal en medio de la noche cuando Evie no estaba, hablaron durante horas y tal vez se gritaron pero al finalizar ella accedió a ayudarle.

-Ellos no pueden verte – murmuro Mal desde donde estaban parados, aparecieron justo en la acera del frente debajo de un enorme árbol, solo tres de ellos, Mal le pidió a Evie y Ben esperar por ellos, estar pendientes por si algo realmente malo pasaba y quedaban atrapados.

-Pero yo a ellos si – Cameron respondió cruzando la calle decidió a verles más de cerca, a escuchar la voz de su madre, Jay corrió detrás de él y Mal la chica simplemente se quedó ahí cruzada de brazos molesta, aun no muy contenta con la situación.

Fue extraño todos estaban ahí, su padre en la sala hablando por teléfono, paseándose con Cienna pisándole los talones, su hermana bajando ruidosamente las escaleras y su madre, ella solo estaba ahí cocinado y se veía tan feliz, algo le hizo sentirse enfermo no piensen mal estaba agradecido, de que sus padres superaran su muerte, que su madre no estuviera llorando pero no va a mentir que verlos como cualquier otro día, como si nada hubiera pasado fue simplemente doloroso, porque parecía que sin él las cosas seguían igual, el mundo seguía girando y su familia avanzaba, era el único al parecer que se aferraba a su antigua vida.

-Puedes quedarte sabes – rompió el silencio el árabe al notar la mirada de anhelo en el chico, distrayéndole de aquéllos pensamiento - he hablado con Mal y tú puedes – suspiro ganándose la mirada de Cameron aquellos ojos ya llenos de lágrimas - quedarte aquí con ellos.

-Estoy muerto para ellos – susurro recordándole volviendo a mirar por la ventana - jamás podría regresar a casa – y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

-Podemos regresarte tu vida, Mal ella encontró una forma – Jay insistió tomando su mano para girarle frente a él - no podemos regresar el tiempo pero si alterar recuerdos- limpio con dulzura aquellas lágrimas en sus mejillas - tu familia nunca sabrá que estás muerto ellos te recordaran como si nunca te hubieras ido y – dudo por un segundo ante la mirada de esperanza del otro - puedes volver a tener tu vida – termino costándole toda su fuerza de voluntad decirlas.

-¿Y cuánto duraría un mes, dos? – en su lugar Cameron solo retrocedió rompiendo su agarre - la maldición de Carlos va alcanzarme aquí también Jay bajo la cabeza resignado - no puedo – miro nuevamente a la ventana donde una familia parecía vivir tranquilamente - no puedo hacerles pasar por esto otra vez, verme morir – susurro con dolor.

-No lo harías – aquellas palabras hicieron que Cameron levantara la cabeza sorprendió en su dirección - nosotros te vigilaremos Mal – apretó los puños con fuerza ante sus costados pues sabía bien lo mucho que tardo en convencer a la chica para hacer eso - ella vendrá aquí cuando lo necesites recitara el hechizo y te dará más energía, no dejare que mueras – dijo con total firmeza - te doy mi palabra.

-¿Estás dispuesto a eso? – Cameron miro a Jay, vio su postura totalmente a la defensiva, el cómo sus puños se apretaban y su rostro sin expresión, el chico se estaba preparando para ser abandonado - ¿a dejarme aquí regresar a mi vida y olvidarme de ti? – Jay se estremeció, su rostro de póker se tambaleo un poco ante estas palabras y Cameron lo noto - ¿quieres olvidarme? – pregunto solo para estar seguro.

-Jamás lo voy a hacer – y la voz de Jay era tan honesta pero a la vez parecía quebrarse a cualquier segundo - Cameron lo digo enserio eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado –Jay no resistió más, si el chico que amaba iba a dejarlo esta sería la última vez que podría tocarlo por lo que se acercó a él y tomo su rostro con suavidad - tomamos eso de ti la última vez – acaricio su mejilla con dulzura - jamás debimos obligarte a hacer una decisión apresurada ahora puedes hacerlo ve con ellos – y se inclinó para unir sus frentes cerrando los ojos tratando de no romper a llorar – Habibi – le susurro y eso sorprendió a Cameron, esa palabra la conocía, Jay jamás le había llamado así, él nunca hablaba en árabe cuando le pregunto luego de que Azis maldijera en este idioma Jay solo dijo que le recordaba a su padre y por eso no lo hacía, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, enfrentaba ese horrible recuerdo para decirle una última palabra, una último adiós.

Cuando Jafar estaba muy molesto, cuando Jay no conseguía lo suficiente o simplemente le recordaba el hecho de la muerte de su madre Jafar usaba aquel idioma para expresar todo el odio y rencor que sentía por su hijo, toda su decepción denigrándole de la peor manera, claro que Jay sabia árabe era su segunda lengua, creció con Jafar obligándole a aprenderla pero también la detestaba porque era el lenguaje del odio de su padre y sin embargo ahí estaba usándola de una forma completamente diferente, porque para Jay no había otra palabra que expresara lo mucho que amaba, una que su padre siempre odio, aquella palabra que estaba vetada en su hogar, aquella que describía perfectamente todo lo que significaba el chico para él, aquella que demostraba todo el amor que sentía.

Cameron sabía lo que significaba esa palabra Azis había llamado así a Jordán un día, Aladdín lo hizo con Jazmín y cuando el pregunto le fue resuelta esa duda.

Mi querido, mi amado, mi amor.

-Ellos son mi familia – Cameron finalmente hablo - Siempre serán mi familia- suspiro levantado sus manos para tomar el rostro de Jay aquel que aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados - pero mi madre tenía razón a veces simplemente conoces a alguien por quien dejarías todo –sonrió atrayendo más al joven a su presencia - por quien estarías dispuesto a todo y si esa persona es capaz de los mismo por ti entonces es la correcta – Jay abrió entonces los ojos, el miedo y la duda se reflejaban con fuerza - No voy a dejarte Jay no vas a desacerté de mi tan fácilmente – y fue como si un gran peso se cayera de sus hombros, Cameron beso a Jay tan suavemente para sellar aquella promesa.

Jay había estado dispuesto a dejarle ir, a entregarle a su antigua vida y velar por su vida desde lejos, el chico egoísta, villano, mal hablado y ladrón al que todos siempre juzgaban ante cualquier error, estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás y dejarle libre acosta de su propia felicidad, Cameron no pudo dejarle hacer eso, no porque se lo debiera, no porque sintiera lastima, sino porque simplemente el haría lo mismo por Jay y eso definitivamente era amor.

Cameron lo amaba tanto como Jay lo amaba a él, acababan de confirmarlo, Mal respiro con tranquilidad, su Jay merecía ser feliz y más aún que esta fuera realidad, no una forzada por la magia o el miedo.

Ellos regresaron a casa de inmediato, Cameron miro una vez más atrás solo para guardar un último instante de su familia para después desaparecer en el vórtice de magia de Mal, los dedos de Jay nunca le soltaron, de vuelta Evie se abalanzo gritando contra el chico dando gracias a Lucifer porque este volviera, Ben bromeo sobre no tener que obligarle a regresar y todos rieron ante eso.

La fotografía de su familia dejo de estar escondida, la coloco ahí sobre su mesita de noche donde podía verla cada día junto a esta estaba otra fotografía una de su nueva familia, solo ellos cinco sonrientes tomada desde el celular de Evie, todos amontonados y si alguien preguntaba quiénes eran las otras personas en la fotografía este solo sonreía y llamo su familia.

Era extraño, pero nadie cuestionaba pues sabían que el tema de la familia era algo delicado para los niños de la isla, de haberlo hecho se hubieran enterado que él tuvo una madre amorosa, un padre que siempre le apoyo en todo, una hermana que lo fastidiaba y una abuela que siempre supo lo que necesitaba.

Cameron había sido amado… aun lo era.

* * *

Aquel verano termino en un suspiro una mañana Cameron despertó en los brazos de Jay y a la siguiente estaba nuevamente solo en la habitación, al tener que entrar en la universidad Jay tuvo que dejar el dormitorio y las instalaciones, vivía en el loft y todos ellos ayudaron a mudarse y darle algo de vida a la casa, Mal pinto un enorme mural artísticamente villano, Ben le llevo una planta como obsequio por mudarse, Evie les obligo a reacomodar todos los muebles, que no eran muchos a Jay le gustaban las cosas simples y Cameron bueno él fue lo mejor de todo se empeñó en tener sexo sobre cualquier superficie del apartamento a modo de "Bautizo" Jay jamás había estado más entusiasmado, Dude también decidió bautizar el lugar falta decir que Jay casi le arranca la cabeza, por suerte Cameron ya le habia tomado mucho cariño por lo que le protegió, el pequeño perro aun cuando sabía que Cameron no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía le acepto, sabía que algo no andaba bien pero este chico parecía amarlo igual, todo era extrañamente familiar, con Dude en su regazo mirando televisión o rascando la puerta de la habitación cuando deseaban privacidad, pero la realidad les alcanzo y ambos tuvieron que ir a clases.

Al principio fue extraño Jay era el único chico villano en ir a una universidad, no tenía amigos un solitario tal, la mayoría de los estudiantes rehuían por ser villano la otra por que se enteraron del incidente de Evie y como Ben envió a la isla sin dudar a un príncipe por "mandato" de la chica villana, así que si muchos creían y aun dudaban de las intenciones de los chicos villanos y temían a los amigos cercanos a Ben, pero un día simplemente Jay ayudo a un chica fue extraño ni siquiera coqueteo con ella solo le ayudo evitando que cayera desde una ventana ni idea de cómo llego ahí y la intervención de cierta chica vecina ayudo para romper el hielo con todos los estudiante, en un par de meses Jay volvió a ser el chico popularidad deportista del año que siempre fue, hasta club de fans tenia, no eso no es broma.

Así que había escogido la escuela más cercana para poder vivir en su loft y ver a Cameron lo más que podía pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era tan esplendorosa como pintaban las películas, el estudio era mucho, las practicas era crueles y los halagos nulos, al menos era un poco menos aburrido que en la preparatoria, diablos incluso llego a extrañar entrar a su cuarto y que el peludo le ladrara.

Su beca deportiva cubrió todos los gastos académicos por lo que podía pasar de este gasto pero aun así tuvo que conseguir un trabajo, el hada madrina ayudo en esto viendo el entusiasmo por Jay le ayudo a acomodase en la biblioteca de la universidad medio tiempo, agradeció el silencio, la paga no tanto pues el salario era el mínimo pero al menos podía estudiar y llegar a tiempo a las clases así que no se quejaba.

Cameron sintió mucho la ausencia de Jay se mensajeaban todo el tiempo y hablaban aún más pero no era lo mismo, al principio creyeron que las pesadillas del árabe serian un problema pero afortunadamente estas se mantuvieron a raya, si las tenia de vez en cuando era normal, un trauma como el suyo no se borraría de un día para otro pero por lo menos ya no eran tan terribles, cuando llegaban a hacerlo Jay no dudaba en llamar a Cameron y juntos se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Los fines de semanas eran sus favoritos Cameron podía quedarse en el loft y pasaban toda la tarde abrazados, a veces las chicas iban con ellos con Ben y veían películas o simplemente la pasaban juntos, la vecina de Jay, aquella chica del departamento de enfrente se convirtió en una muy buena amiga era estudiante arte dos años mayor que él por lo que le ofreció ayudarle en ciertas materias si posaba para ella, el acepto porque aun cuando era bueno en la escuela algunas cosas se le dificultaron, ella después vio a Evie y se dedicó a pintarla, desde entonces la llamo su musa y suplico a Jay que se la presentara, fue una gran desilusión para ella saber que tenía novio y Mal definitivamente la miraba con advertencia pero quedaron en buenos términos.

El día antes de la graduación Doug se le declaro a Evie pidiéndole ser su esposa entre miles de ramos de rosas y frente a toda la escuela, ella dijo si y fue el momento más emotivo de todos, en la graduación Ben dio todo un discurso digno de un Rey además de algunas sorpresas Evie fue nombrada oficialmente princesa tomando el título de Blanca nieves, ella tras él envió de su hijo a la isla y perder contacto con el cayo en depresión y no podía seguir con sus deberes reales, Blanca nieves siempre odio a Evie por eso pero a ella poco le importo, por otro lado cumpliendo una promesa que le hizo a Carlos Ben entrego la mansión de Cruella y Cameron se aseguró de convertirla en un refugio canino, se aseguró que cada perro de Auradon no estuviera abandonado.

Evie entro a la universidad con el mejor programa científico de todos con beca completa, Mal asisto a la escuela de arte aun negándose a ser reina, mientras Ben continuo con su enseñanza como monarca, a su vez Cameron logro su objetivo de entrar a la prestigiosa escuela de danza aun con su historial médico de desmayos, no hace falta decir que se mudó de inmediato con Jay, lo malo según Jay fue que Dude también.

Azis entre lágrimas y una exagerada despedida le dijo adiós a su amada bailarina abrazándole con fuerza, Cameron solo rodo los ojos y Jay dijo algo sobre "estas tentando a tu suerte" para después hacerle prometer que lo visitarían en Agrabah, él tenía que regresar y terminar su educación allá para ser coronado sultán algún día.

Seis meses después Evie estaba planeando la boda ella dijo que espero hasta entonces porque necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a la universidad, fue una mentira, Evie había diseñado como Mil vestidos para ella pero el que más gustaba era difícil de usar debido más que nada por sus cicatrices y hace exactamente un dos meses Mal había logrado crear un ungüento capaz de eliminar todo rastro de estas, el primero que hicieron hace años no había funcionado muy bien Carlos fue el conejillo de indias y digamos que dolió como el infierno al desvanecer una simple quemadura, ahora era completamente seguro y Evie agradeció ya que no tenía ningún efecto secundario.

Así que la boda de la princesa con mejor sentido de la moda estaba próxima y todos querían ser parte de ella, Evie fue tan lejos como para diseñar ropa completamente nueva para todos su amigos, su boda seria el evento del siglo y todos debían lucir perfectos.

-Espero que Evie sepa cómo arreglar lo de la boda ya que no quiere ninguna ayuda – comento causalmente Cameron justo metiéndose debajo de las mantas listo para ir a dormir, Jay salía del baño tras lavarse los dientes lanzándose de inmediato sobre Cameron aplastándolo – Jay pesas – le empujo pero el chico solo sonrió negándose a quitarse.

-Eso no decías anoche – bromeo empezando a forcejear en la cama como un juego tal vez las cosas fueron un poco lejos cuando Cameron se las arregló para patear a Jay con fuerza aventándole hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

-Un par de minutos después y de que Jay se quejara sobre estar dolido y la necesidad de un masaje con aceite súper sexy en su espalda lo ayudaría, Cameron supo que mentía cuando le pidió hacerlo desnudo, así que ya acomodados para dormir cada quien de su lado de la cama, Cameron se giró para quedar mirando a Jay.

-¿Cómo te gustara que fuera? – pregunto tratando de ser casual- hablo de nuestra boda – y aunque no lo notara el chico estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Quieres casarte? – Jay pregunto mirándole confuso - ¿Por qué? – dijo como si la sola idea fuera algo extraño.

-¿Tú no quieres? – Cameron parecía muy inseguro y dolido ante las palabras del árabe pero esto ni lo noto.

-No veo por qué – se encogió de hombros volviendo a acomodarse para dormir - vivimos juntos y somos un elemento no hay necesidad de una ridícula boda – bufo desestimándole - mis padres no lo estaban, en la isla no se hace eso.

-¿Pero no quieres? – Cameron insistió sentándose completamente en la cama mirando al chico que ya tenía los ojos cerrados con indiferencia.

-No soy una chica Cam eso no me interesa – gruño queriendo terminar el tema e irse a dormir.

-Eres un idiota Jayden – Cameron utilizo su nombre completo, aquel que fue descubierto cuando entregaron su certificado de estudio y aun que prometió nunca usarlo en ese momento le valió una pura y dos con sal, pues su novio con el que pensaba formar una familia no quería casarse, no quería formalizar nada, no quería avanzar en esa relación y eso le molesto.

-¿A dónde vas? – Jay despertó de inmediato ante la mención de su nombre lo suficiente para ver como Cameron tomaba su almohada una manta y salía del cuarto azotando la puerta furioso.

-¡A dormir al sofá! – grito no queriendo compartir la cama con él.

Jay se quedó mirando la puerta totalmente confundido, no entendía lo que le pasaba a Cameron pero nuevamente él estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con el drama que se le presentaba, nope como buen hombre lo ignoraría hasta que Cameron se cansara y le hablara, tal vez por la mañana se hubiera pasado todo el coraje y tendrían un fantástico sexo de reconciliación.

No fue así, Cameron le ignoro por una semana entera frustrándole más.

* * *

-Y él solo se molestó – Dijo Jay a Mal y Ben con quienes tomaba el té, si él té al parecer aun cuando Mal negaba querer ser una reina esta ya estaba aprendiendo ciertas reuniones y tomar el té con sus visitas era una de ellas, Jay llego ese fin de semana quejándose sobre Cameron y como este lo ignoraba, de hecho no tenía idea de donde estaba, bueno si pero no quería ir al estudio de baile porque sabría que Cameron lo echaría furioso.

-Realmente eres un idiota Jay – Mal rodo los ojos bebiendo de su tasa con total elegancia, enserio Jay aún no se acostumbraba a verla así.

-No debiste decir eso – Ben continuo por Mal- él esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

-No le veo el punto de una boda Ben – gruño Jay con desdén puede que Ben ya no le odiara pero aun sentía como el rey le gustaba fastidiarlo con sus "consejos", bien Ben era un poquito rencoroso y gustaba de irritar a Jay - discúlpame pero no veo a Mal y a ti haciendo planes de boda – se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando.

-Es por que ya están todos hechos – desestimo la chica - la madre de Ben esta en ello.

-¿Enserio? – Jay estaba completamente sorprendió porque ahí, su amiga, su mejor amiga, más que hermana le estaba confesando que Ben y ella iban a casarse y que todos los planes ya estaba en marcha- ¿Y esto cuando sucedió?

-Aun no lo ha pedido – rodo los ojos la chica – y esa vez no cuenta Benny boo – le cayó antes de que el joven rey hablara – estamos esperando que pase lo de Evie para poder hacer el anuncio – revolvió su té con elegancia – Lucifer me libre si robo su momento.

-Ella te destrozaría – Jay le dio la razón – ¿pero una boda? – levantó una ceja incrédulo – de Evie lo entiendo fue criada como una princesa ¿pero tú? – se burló – ¿o yo? – acomodo cuando vio el rostro disgustado.

-Claro idiota vives en Auradon ahora tienes que casarte con él – gruño Mal terminando su té y tomando un pastelillo con delicadeza.

-¿Por qué?, es una estupidez – dijo como un niño malcriado no entendiendo el punto.

-Jay – Ben volvió a tomar la palabra al notar como su novia parecía a punto de golpearle - Cameron no es de la isla él viene de un mundo donde al igual que aquí el matrimonio es importante – explico ante la mirada molesta de Jay al ser tratado como un idiota - sus padres están casados, sus primos se casaron, el menciono una boda – señalo lo obvio - deja de ser un idiota y ve a pedirle matrimonio de la forma más romántica posible – termino tomando su taza de té y bebiéndola con mucha elegancia, Jay casi se cae de la silla con incredulidad al ver que Ben le hablaba de esa forma.

-¿Tenías que elegir al príncipe verdad Mal? – se giró a la chica que ahora comía una galleta bañada en mermelada de fresa.

-Rey, Jay – sonrió en su dirección - Ben es un Rey recuérdalo, ahora cállate, planea algo y que sea bueno – sentencio terminando la conversación.

Jay solo suspiro y se dijo que pensaría en algo realmente genial y tal vez estar casado no sería tan malo, bueno si lo fue para sus padres, pero esto era Auradon y Cameron ya había sacrificado tanto por el, Jay bien podía tomar su estúpido orgullo y tener una boda como su novio quería, ahora solo tenía que buscar la manera de hacerlo, debía ser espectacular.

Súper fácil.

No era para nada fácil, Jay no tenían medula romántica, no importa todos los detalles que tenía con Cameron, porque eso era prácticamente coqueteo, algo que había aprendido como modo de supervivencia, trátalos bien, hazles sentir que es especial así bajaran sus defensas y serán tuyos, eso fue lo que Jay aprendió y no que viera a Cameron como una presa de ese tipo pero debía aceptar que todo eso funcionaba.

El problema era que el matrimonio era algo serio, algo que sabía que significaba mucho para su pecoso y si prometer robar la vida de otros seres solo para mantenerlo a salvo no era suficiente demostración de devoción, Jay no sabía que debía hacer, pensó en llenarlo de rosas pero recordaba vagamente el cómo Cameron golpeaba a Azis con esas que siempre le regalaba y bueno sabía que un montón de rosas no eran el estilo de su chico, también pensó en una cena lujosa con velas y música ridículamente melosa pero tendría que vestirse acorde y quitarse los percis y nope, Cameron amaba su look de chico malo así que no.

Reconciliarse con su novio parecía aun peor pues tardaron aun media semana más, una tarde tras regresar de una práctica con el entrenador vio a Cameron haciendo estiramientos frente a la pared donde colocaron un enorme espejo y una barra para su práctica y se derrumbó, Jay murmuro un "lo siento", camerón solo suspiro le miro atreves del espejo y toda tensión de su cuerpo se desprendió, "también lo siento" respondió el pecoso mirándole de frente y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre su vida, sobre sentimientos aquello que Jay evitaba, pero en fin, el árabe finalmente admitió tener miedo y no estar listo para algo tan grande, sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Cameron, no se imaginaba algo mejor, pero tenía miedo de que algo cambiara, de que de alguna forma terminara igual de amargado y resentido que Jafar.

Tres meses después el día de la boda de Evie, mientras esta caminaba por el altar y decía sus votos junto a Doug y el sacerdote oficiando la ceremonia, Jay no pudo evitar mirar a Cameron, aquel chico que lucía realmente hermoso, sintiéndose afortunado por tenerlo en su vida, entonces Cameron le miro y sonrió tan dulcemente que simplemente le hizo entender que todos sus miedos eran infundados, pues jamás se convertiría en Jafar, no con Cameron a su lado, no cuando ese chico había visto algo bueno en su interior, Jay se dijo entonces que si Cameron estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, a saltar al abismo con él, podía hacer lo mismo.

Un mes más tarde mientras Jay jugaba un partido muy importante, la final entre universidades, en aquel juego donde los caza talentos estaban observándole para hacerlo profesional se detuvo a mitad de una jugada, con el pud en su poder mirando fijamente a la red para después quitarse su casco y girar en dirección a la multitud.

-¡Babe! – grito emocionado importándole poco el momento - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – y todo quedo en silencio cuando aquellas simples palabras salieron de su boca, Jay había estado pensando el momento justo cuando hace exactamente cinco segundos se dio cuenta que eso no importaba, él quería pasar todo el resto de su vida con Cameron formar una familia y no debía buscar el momento porque simplemente no era su estilo así que iría por ello como un villano, simplemente hablaría sin rodeos.

-¿Qué diablos Jay? – Cameron grito molesto una vez que toda la vergüenza pasada pues tenía todas las miradas del juego, incluso el entrenador empezaba a gritar cosas como "maldición Jay ahora no es el momento" – ¿enserio estas preguntando ahora? – y Jay asintió lanzando el pud al cielo pues otro chico intentaba embestirlo para arrebatárselo pero al notarlo simplemente lo esquivo y empujo al suelo para volver a cachar dicho pud.

-Responde o no anotare – amenazo con un gruñido y joder ahora todas las miradas estaban realmente en el, hasta el entrenador que parecía a punto de darle una apoplejía.

-Yo - hablo inseguro pues solo al idiota de su novio se le ocurría amenazarlo con perder el partido más importante de su vida, estaba aún paso de ser profesional santo cielo.

-Hijo por favor di que si – grito finalmente el entrenador, mientras Jay seguía esquivando todos los ataques que le daban.

-¡Di que sí! - coreo todo el público animándole, las chicas a su alrededor que eran más que nada las novias de los demás jugadores y sus amigas de la clase de Ballet decían cosas como "que romántico" o "De Vil van a perder el juego por tu culpa" "Si pierden por tu culpa" "déjalo en paz", ok tal vez ya estaban empezando a pelearse.

-Si – respondió rápidamente y la sonrisa resplandeciente de Jay valió totalmente la pena – pero debes ganar el juego – y ante esto Jay solo asintió y se dispuso a correr para anotar.

Ganaron, su equipo tuvo una victoria aplastante que casi opaca la declaración de Jay, pero entonces el joven empujo el trofeo de sus manos a otro jugador y corrió a las gradas saltando la barrera mientras se quitaba el estorboso equipo de su uniforme para legar hasta Cameron que siempre lo esperaba en las gradas.

-Sé que lo pregunte ya pero – tomo sus manos con delicadeza mirándole directamente a los ojos, las pocas personas que seguían en las gradas y no estaban festejando en el campo con todo les miraron esperando una gran escena - Cameron Boyce – susurro su nombre como una caricia, algo que Jay no hacía mucho, al menos no en público pero que importaba aun cuando no podían oírlos a Jay no le importo - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – volvió a preguntar y esta vez no había presión solo sinceridad pura emanando del joven, un anhelo simplemente tierno y sincero.

-Si, si quiero – respondió con total honestidad besando a Jay en los labios entre una lluvia de aplausos y silbidos por aquel bello momento.

Jay impresiono a los promotores, incluso con su desplante romántico le ofrecieron jugar de manera profesional al terminar sus estudios en la universidad, ellos decidieron esperar un poco para la boda, no tenían tanta prisa, eso y que Jay compro un anillo una semana después, no lo culpen la escuela lo tenía muy ocupado y no tenía mucho dinero aun.

Un año después Evie empezó con los preparativos de la gran ocasión.

Y todo fue perfecto, Evie termino organizando otra boda nuevamente, ella no reparo en gastos llegando hasta el punto de retomar su máquina de coser y hacer el vestido de novios para ambos igual que como había hecho para la suya y seguramente lo haría para Mal y Ben porque en sus palabras "Su familia solo merecía lo mejor", así que Evie los había torturado, empujado, pinchado, medido e incluso puesto a dieta ese fue Jay para que todo quedara completamente perfecto, tanto así que el día esperado todo era igual a un hermoso cuento de hadas.

Cameron insistió en algo completamente tradicional con blanco por todos lados y cuando Jay quiso algo más de villanos al igual que Mal este se horrorizo empujando el pecho de Mal " en tu boda puede ser, esta es la mía" y después miro a Jay con enormes ojos y un pequeño puchero " Pero bebé yo quiero que todo sea perfecto" y santo remedio Jay le dio carta blanca y Mal se apartó de los planes, Cameron estaba totalmente orgulloso de lo mucho que podía manipular a Jay estos días, ni siquiera tuvo que sobornarlo con sexo.

El día de la boda todo lucia hermoso, blanco adornando la catedral, el salón de fiestas, los invitados vestidos de gala, Jay en su traje negro y sin cuero señores y señoras, se vistió sin cuero, un hermoso smoking negro cortesía de Evie tal vez con algunos ajustes en rojo pero mayormente negro, a su lado en sus pies Dude igualmente vestido de gala movía su colita al estar presenten en tan importante momento y Cameron, el simplemente lucia hermoso en su traje blanco, solo su corbata era roja y todo lo demás completamente blanco. Evie sonrió al verlo listo para la boda, parecía un ángel sus palabras por cierto.

La música nupcial sonaba a lo lejos el chelo y violines sonaron con delicadeza anunciando la ceremonia, Jay parecía completamente aburrido soplando un mechón de cabello que sobresalía, ni por ser su día especial el dejaría su corte de malviviente, palabras de Cameron, así que ahí estaba soplando el mechón parado esperando que Cameron caminara porque este quería una boda de cuentos de hadas, sintiendo picazón por el cuello al igual que Mal que parecía a punto de arrancarse el vestido de dama y botar los tacones muy lejos.

Entonces Ben dio un pequeño codazo a Jay y este dejo de jugar y ponerse derecho listo para su boda perfecta, todo en su lugar, sus aburridos votos ya escritos y memorizados, Cameron nuevamente le obligo a escribir los suyos, parecía que ya no podía negarle nada. Dude pareció leer sus pensamientos pues lanzo una mirada de desaprovacion en su dirección, entonces el perro se tensó levanto ambas orejas y salió corriendo, cuando vio correr a Mal después que Evie susurrara en su oído, importándole poco la etiqueta Jay salió corriendo, solo pensando una cosa.

"Por favor hoy no"

Cuando llego a la habitación donde Cameron debía cambiarse lo más temido se hizo realidad Evie intentaba levantar el cuerpo del chico que parecía no respirar, mientras Mal tiraba su estúpido ramo para prepararse para traerlo de vuelta, Dude no dejaba de ladrar a su lado.

Sucedía otra vez, nuevamente arruinando su momento, Jay solo se preguntaba cuando tiempo podrían seguir con esto, cuanto más resistiría Cameron.

La boda se retrasó un par de horas, pero cuando al fin se llevó a cabo fue lo más hermoso y justo lo que Cameron quería, en la luna de miel viajaron a la playa donde por más que lo intento Jay se negó a aprender a nadar.

Al terminar la universidad Jay se convirtió en jugador de Tourney profesional, le encantaba realmente lo hacía, un mes después Ben lo puso a cargo de un proyecto muy especial, un orfanato que aseguraría el bienestar para los niños que no pudieran ser cuidados de la isla, era un proyecto muy ambicioso por lo que aun cuando Ben quería ponerlo andar desde hace años no pudo concretarse hasta ahora, dijo que necesitaba aun chico que haya vivido en la isla para que lo pequeños pudieran confiar en él y aun que cualquiera de los chicos de la isla podía serlo Jay al convertirse en una estrella admirada por los Auradianos era perfecto para ser la imagen pública, Jay no lo pensó dos veces y acepto.

Un año más tarde Cameron fue aceptado en una prestigiosa compañía de danza, Evie se había convertido en la primera princesa en un grado de ingeniería molecular y actualmente estaba buscando su doctorado en genética, lo niños no parecían estar en la lista.

Ben finalmente pudo pedir oficialmente la mano de Mal, fue totalmente hermoso y romántico el simplemente planto durante tres meses arbustos de rosas rojas en el jardín preferido de Mal justo que se observaba debajo de su ventana, un día cuando ella se levantó y miro por esta aquella pregunta le sorprendió, porque al florecer dichos arbustos formaron una pregunta " Cásate conmigo Mal" y ni siquiera era una pregunta que fue lo que termino por convencer a Mal pues Ben se inclinó en una rodilla y entrego el preciado anillo.

Sorpresa ella dijo que sí.

Y todos ellos ya tenían una vida juntos, Cameron aún se desmayaba causando un susto a todos ellos, pero este era un nuevo capítulo en su historia una que esperaba Jay no fuera a terminar.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Su cuento de hadas personal estaba llegando a su final.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Mal tiene una obsesión casi insana por Evie, parecido a lo que tenía Jay por Carlos, tomándole como su propiedad y queriendo mantenerla para sí, la diferencia es que estas realmente lograran una conexión algo que Jay jamás pudo con Carlos.**

 **Cameron visitando a su familia, dar el último adiós y dejar a tras definitivamente su pasado.**

 **Creo que todos ya saben que significa Habibi, sé que hay palabras que significan algo más profundo pero no lo sé, me encanta esta y simplemente creo que adoro que Jay la diga a Carlos o Cameron en esta ocasión, es simplemente perfecta.**

 **Cameron sigue desvaneciéndose y los chicos trayéndole de vuelta, eso hace su vida un poco difícil pero saben cómo remediarlo, más o menos.**


	26. Capítulo 26: Incluso ahí

**Notas: Lamento el retraso pero no me arrepiento de nada… era necesario y me estoy quedando sin ideas para terminarlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Incluso ahí.**

" _ **El amor es algo eterno, el aspecto puede cambiar, pero no la esencia". (Vincent Van Gogh)**_

Keithie se levantó muy animado bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo apenas si saludo a su madre y paso de largo a su padre que solamente le grito por ir más despacio, era el primer día de vacaciones, el primer día del verano donde al fin podría pasar todo su tiempo libre con Seth ya que la universidad le tenía aprisionado, solo que el próximo año sería diferente Kei en convertía en un universitario y juntos habían planeado que el entrara a su fraternidad.

Desde esa estúpida pelea donde su primo Andy le había arrastrado contra unas personas solo porque habían vandalizado su fraternidad, ni siquiera habían sido ellos fue un chico con apariencia de sicópata pero de nuevo él estaba ahí de visita y por eso nadie le escucho cuando quiso hablar, así que había sido arrastrado a esa estúpida guerra para defender algo que no le importaba un comino, esas eran familias normales y ellos como estúpidos adolescentes fueron arruinarles la noche.

Entonces vio a un niño en muletas, un pequeño que tenía una pierna rota y fue aterrado por ser atacado y no pudo más, porque eso era obviamente no muy bueno y era solo un niño carajo, bueno no es que él fuera un adulto pero se entendía la idea, así que Seth ayudo a dicho niño que simplemente sonrió y le ayudo a ponerse en un lugar seguro, terminaron hablando toda la noche mientras se burlaban de su idiota primo.

Seth se quedó todo el verano y al terminar este eran inseparables, se hablaron por skype y volvieron tan amigos que cuando llego el turno para Seth de entrar a la universidad se veían cada vez que podían pronto los padres de Keithie se acostumbraron a ver a ese chico en su casa casi todos los días, haciendo tarea o simplemente jugando videojuegos, ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo o eso pensaba su familia cuando una noche de la nada su pequeño hijo le pregunto si acaso los pasos para ligar patentados por su padre servían en chicos, Lenny Feder después de escupir su agua y que su esposa le diera un codazo porque seguramente empezaría a gritar procedió a tener la charla con su hijo que al parecer estaba enamorado de un chico.

Lenny supo que se trataba de Seth al ver como su niño sonreía junto al joven y casi siente el impulso de amenazarle de muerte, ese día tras muchas dudas existenciales Keithie se decidió armándose de todo el valor que tuviera era un Feder después de todo le haría saber a Seth lo que sentía.

Así que tomo el auto y empezó a conducir a la fraternidad de este donde tendría una muy larga conversación y si todo salía bien muchos besos pero mientras conducía su visión se hizo borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y sin más se desmayó, el auto se tambaleo un poco por la calle cuando Cameron despertó casi se sale del camino, tras estabilizar el vehículo siguió conduciendo notando que le tenían un par de minutos cuando mucho, Mal estaba haciéndose demasiado buena en eso de tomar la energía para el que solo bastarían unos minutos cuando menos.

Condujo un rato por la ciudad tratando de ubicarse cuando sintió que la pesadez le llegaba se adentró a una carretera solitaria, no quería dañar a nadie cuando pasara, no sabe porque pero imagino que sería menos raro si el moría al volante que desmayado, cuando el automóvil se impactó contra aquel árbol Cameron ya estaba de vuelta en casa y Keithie estaba muerto.

Seth nunca supo que su amor por ese chico era correspondido, así como Cameron no supo que había robado otro larga vida feliz para su homologo, ni que una familia lloraría por ese chico.

* * *

Esta vez se sentía enfermo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mente daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor brillaba demasiado, se levando en lo que parecía una cama desecha en un cuarto lleno de basura, tuvo que esquivar botellas y demás tiradas como si nada, el espejo era lo más horrible de todo, parecía más grande, pero sin llegar a ser un adulto, las ojeras en su rostro así como la palidez difícilmente le dejaban calcular bien su edad, al mirar su brazos todo tenía sentido, marcas de agujas.

En este mundo él era un drogadicto, lo que si le sorprendió fue el lujo del lugar, un departamento grande amueblado con buen gusto en un edificio con una gran vista, casi siente que es otro Luke, o algún otro chico ricachón que simplemente cayó en las drogas, esta vez no hubo remordimiento, no cuando sabía que la vida que tomaría era una desperdiciada.

Paso aquellas horas sufriendo de jaqueca, limpio un poco solo para tener que hacer, con el televisor encendido se dedicó a fumar por que la curiosidad era grande y siempre quiso hacerlo, cuando el ultimo plato estuvo completamente limpio se maldijo porque eso solo haría sospechar a quién encontrara su cuerpo en un departamento impecable.

No pudo hacer nada al respecto cuando sintió el tirón en su estómago y el cansancio puso en marcha su plan, él había sido un adicto sabia como usar las agujas y con gran trabajo luchando por aquéllos recuerdo difíciles se inyecto, tomo lo que seguramente le causaría sobre dosis, lo que le haría morir y se dejó caer en el sofá con su cigarro en la mano fumando esperando desvanecerse, cuando el sonido de un pitido le confundió, tomo el teléfono, aquel celular que vibraba y chillaba sobre la mesa solo para mirar con horror aquélla foto, era una llamada y de alguien llamado Hansel cuya fotografía le aterro, pues ahí un sonriente Booboo le devolvía la mirada, a su lado estaba el mirándose totalmente feliz, lo más feliz que su sonrisa falsa le dejaba.

Cameron no tuvo tiempo que contestar pues de inmediato se desvaneció, el teléfono cayo golpeado contra el suelo justo tiempo después el cuerpo de aquél chico cayo de igual manera, se determinó una sobredosis pero el joven ya estaba muerto mucho antes que hiciera algún efecto.

Hansel aquél chico que había sido cruel mente usado por este joven lloro su pérdida con grandes lamentaciones, eran años de esa enfermiza relación, Hansel y su hermana Gretel lo había conocido por accidente una pista falsa les llevo a matar a sus padres quienes debían ser brujas pero no lo eran, una trampa para despistarles, Brody los había visto, fue testigo del crimen y como era de su costumbre mintió y manipulo a los dos, solo Hansel había caído siguió el juego de ese chico que lloroso le culpaba por perder a sus padres, el simplemente no pudo dejarle no cuando la culpa le obligaron a hacer algo.

Lo llevaron con ellos pero al ser completamente normal no podía cazar con ellos, y Hansel no quería ponerlo en peligro, así que Gretel tuvo la solución, su gemela decido comprar aquel apartamento ellos eran ricos desde que una bruja asesino a sus padres adoptivos como una venganza y ellos pasaron a ser herederos de una fortuna.

Brody lo supo y no tardo en engatusar a Hansel, aquel chico que creía cada palabra de sus mentirosos labios, y cayo, termino enamorándose del chico que lo aceptaba, que le entendía pero sobre todo que dijo amarle con locura, cuando él le pidió dinero Hansel ni siquiera dudo, intento hacerle caer, hundirlo en ese mundo de decadencia pero su gemela siempre lo mantuvo alejado, entonces ellos partían por semanas o meses para regresar a casa y encontrar a un joven completamente drogado.

Cada vez era igual Brody suplicaba perdón, ayuda y Hansel le creía, cada vez este chico se dejaba envolver entre besos y caricias falsa del joven que solo lo usaba, aun cuando su gemela intento detenerle, aun cuando le dijo que su relación era falsa, toxica, pero Hansel le amaba tanto que la ignoraba.

Gretel dejo de presionarle, porque conocía a su hermano y sabía bien que si seguía así terminaría por perderle, en su lugar dejo que eso continuara, hasta aquel día en que encontraron al joven muerto, ella suspiro con alivio mientras su hermano destrozado abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su amante.

Ella sintió el rastro de magia emanando del cuerpo del joven, ella siempre fue mucho más poderosa que su hermano que no veía esos residuos, ella solo guardo silencio.

* * *

Cameron despertó con olor a humo, su cabeza dolía y era obvio que algo había salido mal ya que estaba seguro que un chichón se formaba en su cabeza, frente a él estaba la chica más hermosa que nunca había visto, pero a la vez familiar, era muy parecida a una de las hermanas de Booboo a Fivel, de hecho tenía muy pocas diferencias, ella había sonreído entonces y besado con verdadero gusto.

Entonces Dove y otra chica parecida a Dove suspiraban aliviadas, entendió entonces donde estaba y quien era, otro universo que trataba sobre una de las series en las que actuó, claro que reconocía a todos, menos a la chica súper caliente que le beso.

Él era Craig el estúpido primo de Liv y Maddie, quienes pasaron un rato llamándole irresponsable por seguir intentando sus inútiles ilusiones, Cameron debía asentir con ellas pero tras pensarlo mejor se metió en su papel como debía y simplemente dijo algo estúpido, entonces la chica rio, esa bella joven rio y se limitó a decir a Joey y Parker "es por eso que me gusta tanto, me hace reír".

Se quedó más tiempo esta vez, la capa le picaba y definitivamente odiaba esas botas pero al parecer estar con esa chica era divertido, se enteró que ella era artemarcialista que practicaba en un dojo cercano siendo esa la principal razón por la que Craig iba demasiado de visita a la casa de sus primos.

Ella era su novia, se habían conocido mientras este en una de sus muchas visitas hacia una demostración de trucos en el parque siendo un total fracaso, pero para su sorpresa esa chica había aplaudido y simplemente se reía, pronto empezaron a hablar y todo hizo clic ellos simplemente se enamoraron.

Cameron casi vomita por lo cliché de la situación, por ver a esa chica tan feliz a su lado y realmente no se lo creía era imposible que alguien tan sexy como ella saliera con un perdedor como Craig, pocas horas después sintió el tirón que le pedía volver se alejó de todos y simplemente salió al patio le grito a la chica por que le seguía insistente cuando vio su hermosa sonrisa marchitarse y salir corriendo todo hizo clic en su cabeza.

Descubrió porque esa chica se le hacía tan familiar, porque era tan parecida a FIvel pero diferente a la vez, esta era el equivalente a Jay, eso le sorprendió por que este era otro mundo donde Jay le amaba con verdadera sinceridad, quiso disculpase hacerla sentir bien otra vez pero ya era muy tarde Craig cayó muerto en el patio de aquella casa.

* * *

Esta vez al abrir los ojos, la luz del sol golpeo su cara, el amplio cielo a su alrededor y el mecer le hicieron querer vomitar, Cameron intento levantarse pero le vio imposible, intento hablar pero solo gorgojeos salieron de su boca, levanto la mano intentando cubrir el abrazador sol para darse cuenta de algo, una pequeña y regordeta mano era la suya, asustado grito y solo llantos de niño salieron, pudo oler la sal eso y sentir el movimiento rítmico le hizo darse cuenta de la situación.

Era un bebé uno que por lo que podía apreciar estaba en una caja a la deriva en el mar, sus mejillas ya le ardían y su estómago rugió por hambre, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí y ni porque pero Cameron se negó a pensar que alguien había arrojado a un bebé al amplio mar, por lo que en su lugar imagino un naufragio, uno donde alguna madre amorosa en un intento de proteger a su niño lo coloco en esa caja, algo terrible debió pasar pues ahora estaba a la deriva, Cameron no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Cuando el hambre se hizo insoportable lloro, sabía que solo estaría ahí un par de horas, tal vez menos pues al ser un niño opondría poca resistencia, Cameron se dijo que era mucho más humano tomar aquella vida para sí que dejar a ese niño a la deriva por días en los que sufriría hambre, al menos seria él quien sufriría esos últimos momentos de desesperación, eso no le hizo dejar de llorar, lloro aún más cuando la soledad le inundo y el miedo de morir antes de regresar se hizo presente.

No duro mucho, solo un par de horas cuando los parpados le pesaron y sintió el inconfundible tirón de la magia de Mal Cameron cerró los ojos entre la neblina de la muerte podía jurar que vio una enorme y brillante sonrisa llena de dientes puntiagudos, no pudo evitar pensar en Jay.

Aquella criatura de piel grisácea fue llamada por lo gritos incesantes de algo en esa caja flotante con precaución se acercó para al fin asomarse a la fuente de tal ruido, una criatura totalmente rosada a medio dormir le sorprendió, vestía ropas rasposas de una textura que solo veía en humanos cuando toco su rostro noto que era muy suave.

-¿Qué has encontrado? – una segunda criatura se unió a la primera, esta era de piel azulada de cabellos tan azules como el profundo abismo y al igual que la primera carecía de piernas humanas – es una cría humana – dijo con entusiasmo.

-Genial comida – sonrió la primera criatura ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la segunda.

-No estamos comiéndole mira qué lindo es – arrullo la segunda criatura femenina – debemos llevarla a casa.

-Los humanos no respiran bajo el agua – gruño el chico arrebatándole la caja pues la chica quería tocarle.

-No voy a ahogarle solo… no está respirando – frunció la pequeña nariz al ver como el pequeño parecía inmóvil – ya no importa entonces – dijo enfadada – puedes comerlo ahora.

-¡No! – grito escandalizado acunando al niño entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado – es la criatura más hermosa que eh visto – sonrió ante la mirada de aquel ser – le daré una hermosa despedida – y sin esperar nada se zambullo debajo del agua agitando su cola para mojar a su compañera quien solo gruño molesta y le siguió.

Pronto la superficie de las aguas quedaron en total calma tras sus dos visitantes, Cameron no lo supo pero ese niño iba a ser cuidado por esas inusuales criaturas, seres inmortales que viven miles de años y que terminaría buscando la inmortalidad para sí mismo, en su lugar tomo la aquella vida que le dio un año más de vida, otra vida robada.

* * *

Esta vez cuando despertó se encontraba rodeado de caras muy familiares, de hecho no hubiera notado que desapareció si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle el cual fue a Ben besándole y llamándole querido, casi le empuja con fuerza, pero entonces Mal empujaba al rey y revisaba al niño preguntándole como se sentía.

Este debía ser otro universo donde ellos venían de la isla uno que al parecer era más parecido a la película que protagonizo puesto que los ojos de Mal no parecían los de un feroz dragón, la voz de Evie no hechizaba y definitivamente la sonrisa de Jay no estaba llena de afilados dientes, este era un universo donde al parecer era completamente novio de Ben puesto que este no dejaba de tomar su mano.

Tenía su misma edad o al menos eso parecía puesto que al verse en un espejo todo lucia igual a su yo verdadero, otra cosa que notaba era que estaba sobre un barco, un crucero que según entendía era la forma en la que celebraban un triunfo en su vida, ni siquiera quiso saber que era, su estómago se retorció al ver que iba a arrebatar, paso toda la tarde huyendo de Mal y su mirada evaluadora para evitar que lo supiera, de Ben y sus afectos por que realmente le hacían sentir raro y busco consuelo en Jay.

Sabía que este no era su Jay, que definitivamente sus ojos no eran rendijas y su piel no era fría como una serpiente, también sabía que este Jay no le amaba pues animaba su relación con Ben pero de alguna forma sentía cierto consuelo, en todos los universos que viajaba él siempre le hacía sentirse mejor, así que paso todo el tiempo posible detrás de Jay, escuchándole reír, oyendo las historias de su vida que él no conocía realmente, Jay le hizo por un segundo arrepentirse de tomar aquella vida.

Cuando sintió el irreconocible tirón ya había pasado todo un día, el crucero aún estaba de fiesta pero todos sus amigos debía estar adentro divirtiéndose, no los amigos de este Carlos, temeroso a que Mal descubra de alguna forma la verdadera muerte del niño Cameron se obligó a beber, todo una gran copa de alcohol y salió asegurándose que lo vieran entonces salto desde la cubierta, si él se ahogaba, si ese Carlos moría así nadie dudaría, lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue a Jay intentando alcanzarle.

Porque incluso en este mundo Jay le amaba, le amaba tanto que cuando vio lo feliz que podía hacerle Ben retrocedió, dio un paso atrás y dejo que ese Rey conquistara el corazón de su ser amado, Jay le cuidaba de todo, le siguió hasta ese crucero con el corazón roto, se aseguró de hacerle sonreír en cada momento, salto al mar detrás de él para salvarle la vida, aquel día Carlos de Vil de ese universo murió, Jay grito mientras intentaban reanimarlo, pidiéndole no morir, suplicando a Mal traerlo de vuelta.

Jay le había seguido, ese Jay le amaba tanto que había aceptado ir cuando Carlos le suplico con sus enormes ojos el acompañarle con todos a ese crucero aun sabiendo la verdadera razón de Ben, porque ese día el Rey Benjamín le pediría matrimonio.

Ben arrojo el anillo al mar mientras Jay lloraba por un amor que nunca fue suyo.

* * *

Cameron y Booboo eran hermanas, dos chicas cuyo padre era el mismo pero madres diferentes, aquellas que no sabían de la doble familia de él, aquellas que se enamoraron sintiéndose destrozadas al saberlo, se amaro con locura, amantes reales que al no ver salida hicieron un pacto de muerte, para no estar en pecado, porque no podían amarse ni vivir la una sin la otra.

Cameron despertó en una sala del hospital, fue encontrada a tiempo por su mejor amigo quien entro en su apartamento y llamo a la ambulancia donde le lavaron el estómago y sacaron todo el veneno que habían ingerido, su amante no tuvo tanta suerte, ella había comido sintió hambre antes de realizar aquella locura y fue esto que evito que su cuerpo absorbiera el veneno, su amante con el estómago vacío no tuvo tanta oportunidad.

Cameron vio entrar a ese hombre, aquel que la llamo hija y la llamaba estúpida, aquel que lleno de odio lloraba la muerte de su otra hija y aquel acto tan pecaminoso a sus ojos, porque su amor era impuro y simplemente sería castigado, aguanto lo más que pudo dejo que ese hombre le gritara aun sin saber por qué estaba tan enojado y cuando sintió que iba a regresar, que tomaría aquella otra vida simplemente respondió algo que dejaría a su padre sin palabras " Porque la amo con locura" y entonces ella murió.

Aquella vida solo le duro tres meses, su vida era corta, ella pensaba tirarse desde el edificio de aquel hospital de haber sobrevivido.

* * *

Cameron despertó con un gran dolor en su rostro, su nariz sangraba profundamente y una afilada daga se aferraba a su mano, su primer instinto fue tirarla, cuando se levantó de lo que parecía una cama se miró directamente a un espejo, su rostro sangraba con fuerza y al girar la vista en la cama las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre, escucho un ruido y asustado creyó que era aquel causante de su malestar, encontró un plateado bate lo tomo y salió dispuesto a golpear a quien lo asechara.

Era Jay, pero no el suyo, este era de otro universo estaba caminando con dificultad y su costado sangraba, la pared de donde se sostenía ya llevaba un rastro de sangre, corrió, simplemente corrió, porque era como ver a su propio amante ahí en dolor, soltó su arma y se apresuró a ayudar a Jay, le puso contra la pared e intento detener el sangrado que parecía más profundo.

Este Jay le miro con confusión, entre el miedo y la sorpresa pero Cameron no noto nada de esto, corrió a buscar un teléfono después de decirle al joven que buscaría ayuda, marco de inmediato desde la cocina y rogo porque en este mundo los números de emergencias fueran los mismos que en su Auradon, lo eran afortunadamente pero para cuando termino de pedir la ambulancia se dio cuenta que no conocía la dirección, porque esto no era un loft esto era una casita, una linda y acogedora casita que no tenía idea donde estaba, maldiciéndose colgó y decidió probar con otro.

El numero privado de Mal, estaba rogando por que recogiera, por que contestara el maldito teléfono pues conocía bien lo molesta que se pondría y así fue, la chica detrás de la bocina le gruño amenazadoramente pero a él le importo poco, simplemente pidió ayuda, le dijo que Jay estaba herido y sangraba demasiado que necesita que lo salvara.

Al otro lado de la línea aquella reina se levantó de golpe totalmente despierta, pues no era natural para Carlos perder la calma así, Cameron regreso con Jay, con ese chico para acunar su rostro y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, busco algo con que detener la hemorragia y le dijo que lo amaba, porque sabía que tomaría esa vida, que le haría perder a su Carlos por egoísmo, aquel Jay le miro confuso preguntando si estaba bien, si dejaría su pasatiempo y Cameron solo asintió sin saber a qué se refería pero la mirada esperanzada del joven le hizo sonreír.

Se quedó ahí hasta que Mal llego con los paramédicos, se quedó ahí hasta que ellos empezaron a subir por las escaleras, cuando uno de ellos se acercó a Jay, Cameron simplemente se desplomo, Carlos de Vil estaba muerto y Jay grito lleno de dolor, ese día Cameron había salvado muchas vidas sin saberlo, vidas inocentes.

Mal se acercó a Carlos, el chico que inútilmente era reanimado, miro la sangre en la habitación, en las paredes, la herida en Jay y noto lo que sucedía, aun cuando Jay no quisiera admitirlo supo que Carlos había perdido el control y le ataco, en la morgue, donde el cuerpo de Carlos fue dejado Mal pudo sentir los vestigios de una magia muy poderosa, magia negra con su huella en ella, se hizo una idea de lo que sucedía, se dijo que si intentaba podía tirar de vuelta la vida robada de su Carlos.

No lo hizo, en su lugar termino por cortar los últimos hilos que lo ataban a ese mundo y guardo silencio, la última amenaza a su reino había sido tratada y ella no iba a ser quien lo trajera de vuelta.

* * *

Nuevamente era Luke, para su consuelo esta vez era un chico, en cuanto vio a Jessie mirarle extraño se palmeo el cuerpo para descubrir con alivio que era de hecho hombre, era extraño estar de regreso tan joven puesto que Jessie aun cuidaba de ellos, estaban en Hawaii de vacaciones al parecer sus padres perdidos en alguna actividades pareja dejaba a la pobre chica tener que lidiar con ellos.

Igual que la última vez no fue nada agradable, si era un chico aquí y parecía que era el mismo Luke que alguna vez interpreto, no fue así pues en cuanto parecía estar mejor Emma se sentó a su lado entregándole un billete de 20 murmurando algo sobre "Un beso de primeros auxilios no era realmente un beso", el metido en su papel alego que sí lo era aún que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía entonces Jessie le regaño por apostar de esa forma y cuando iba a disculparse Emma dijo algo que le hizo entender lo mal que estaban las cosas.

-Jessie eres nuestra niñera no madre – dijo molesta – ve a cuidar de Zuri que para eso te pagan no para dar sermones – y había sonado tan altanera, más el rostro de Jessie le dijo que eso era habitual en ellos mientras se alejaba le encogió el corazón.

Se enteró entonces que este Luke no era el chico dulce que el interpreto alguna vez, para nada este niño no tuvo un Koala inseparable, no tuvo una buena adopción y definitivamente era un pequeño bastardo, al parecer él y Emma hicieron una apuesta sobre el ardiente maestro de Surf que tenía el hotel, ambos pelearon por su atención y ser los ganadores de un beso coqueteando lo más posible, Luke siendo el arrogante que era insista que aun cuando dicho joven no fuera gay nadie podía resistírsele, Emma tan presumida alegaba que era mucho mejor que su adoptado hermano.

Al final Luke convenció Kai de una clase extra entrando al agua, en algún momento Cameron ocupo su lugar y casi muere ahogado, por suerte Kai lo rescato y reanimo boca a boca pero para entonces Emma le estaba empujando lejos entre gritos y Jessie le había despertado, Luke no había visto a Kai en todo ese ajetreo, de alguna forma quería disculparse en nombre del patán de Luke por lo que sin pensarlo bien y esperando tener el tiempo suficiente fue en busca del chico, pero sin saber cómo era solo rogaba porque este lo viera.

Sucedió así, caminaba por la playa cuando alguien a su espalda llamo a Luke, se volteo al instante solo para ver sorprendido a Jay, no este no era Jay era Booboo, su mejor amigo con el pelo corto sin camisa en bañador, fue extraño por un lado era totalmente gay para Jay y por el otro este chico no- Booboo era como una versión muy joven de su mejor amigo muy pero muy sexy y tal vez sintió que de alguna forma engañaba a Jay, cuando aquel pregunto preocupado como estaba supo quién era, este era Kai y no estaba sorprendido que en este mundo incluso en unas vacaciones terminaría conociéndole, después recordó que Luke era un idiota y seguramente rompería su corazón con alguna estupidez de niño rico se dijo que al menos se disculparía de una forma.

Cameron le invito una hamburguesa y una soda con los veinte dólares que le gano a Emma, platicaron durante las pocas horas que estuvo ahí sobre un montón de cosas y Cameron observo la risa sincera de Kai, se sintió un poco mal por dejarle así, pero sintió un alivio al saber que ese Luke era un cretino de primera por lo que no sentía remordimiento de tomar su vida, vagamente se preguntó si en el otro universo donde era una chica Kai existía también deseando que en algún otro universo Luke y Kai realmente se conocieran y enamoraran con pasión, también mando una plegaria para que el chico surfista fuera feliz.

Kai le acompaño al hotel cuando la noche estaba bañando la playa, sonriente dijo algo gracioso que le hizo reír y cuando intento agacharse para besarlo Cameron le detuvo, empujo su pecho con cuidado y suavidad y simplemente dijo " No puedo" Kai parecía destrozado por eso pero eso solo le dio más fuerza para alejarse, corrió hasta el hotel en busca de Jessie, vio a Ravi peleando con su lagarto en medio de la piscina cuando intento llamarle su mente se puso nubosa y antes de lograr siguiera decir su nombre se desvaneció.

Luke Ross murió tras resbalarse en el área de piscina y golpearse la cabeza en aquel hotel de lujo en Hawaii, sus padres quienes fueron notificados al instante llegaron al final, sus padres adoptivos que solo se lamentaron a ver escogido al chico más torpe de todos.

* * *

Es una bruja ahora, una chica acusada injustamente de brujería en un mundo alterno en la época puritana, en la misma celda en donde espera ser enviada a la hoguera hay tres chicas más, una de ellas es Evie cuyo único crimen fue ser la más hermosa de todas y despertar la lujuria en los hombres, su crimen sus pecas eran la marca del demonio mismo, cuando volvió a casa aun podía sentir las brasas del fuego quemando su piel, escuchar los gritos de lamentos de sus otras compañeras que no tuvieron la suerte de morir tan rápido.

* * *

Está en un hospital, en uno muy futurista, el doctor viste una simple playera azul con una insignia muy rara diciéndole cosas extrañas confundiéndole, lo liberan esa misma tarde, se desmayó durante el turno de su trabajo su uniforme azul lo diferencia de los demás, en su camino confuso a comer algo es abordado por otra joven, sus cabellos son rojos fuego y su piel verdosa ella es Evie de eso no tiene duda, le abraza y besa diciéndole lo muy preocupada que estaba su uniforme es rojo, un mini vestido que luce con orgullo, ella habla sobre lo emocionante que será esa misión, sobre la visita a esta nueva colonia para ayudarles después de un momento de necesidad, Cameron solo asiente mientras es conducido a una máquina que parece aparecer comida de la nada.

Es guiado a una sala para transportarse, Evie está ahí al igual que otros hombres más de uniforme azules y amarillo, el doctor está ahí discutiendo sobre algo con el de amarillo de radiante sonrisa y otro hombre muy alto cuyo peinado es extraño pero es aún mas sus orejas puntiagudas, cuando una luz cálida lo inunda.

El cae muerto nada más al teletransportarse al planeta, inerte en los brazos de Evie, jura que antes de morir vio el ceño fruncido de Jay.

* * *

Ellos son esclavos, les llaman mestizos eh incluso entre otro esclavos son los peores tratados, uno de ellos les escupe pero Jay, este Jay solo te protege, está enfermo, la tos y debilidad en ese cuerpo es tangible delirando por algún mal es separado del lado de Jay quien trata de aferrarse a su cuerpo, Cameron es arrojado a una fosa a morir entre cadáveres, Jay es azotado por su insolencia.

* * *

Es nuevamente otro esclavo esta vez lo es del emperador, en un mundo donde roma conquisto todo y las peleas de gladiadores son el entretenimiento, aquel hombre sonríe obligándole a estar a su lado para ver aquel atroz espectáculo, aquéllos que entran a la arena a morir le miran agradecidos por esa muerte, Jay está con ellos, la batalla es feroz y sanguinaria, el gana pero cuando su corazón creyó que le dejarían vivir sueltan a las bestias, Cameron muere antes de ver como aquel feroz tigre destrozaban vivo a Jay, a su regreso se aferra a su amante dolido.

* * *

Hubo más, muchos más para contar, fue un doctor y Jay un motociclista lesionado muy coqueto, fue un ladrón y Jay el policía que lo arresto, fue un hombre de familia y Jay su amante secreto, fue muchas cosas, diferentes seres en todos esos universos, en algunos ni siquiera lo vio, en otros Jay era una chica o él lo era, hubo uno donde Jay solo era un niño y él fue acusado de violación de menores, hubo miles, un sin fin pero ninguno le hizo tomar una decisión como aquel.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que me puse a pensar en diversos universos que visitaría Cameron me invente algunos y con Ally emparejamos a sus personajes en diferentes universos cinematográficos, esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Una vista de los universos que visito Cameron durante toda su vida, aquí les dejo de donde son por orden.**

 **Seth (crepúsculo) y Keithie Feder (Grown Ups 2)**

 **Jonah - Hansel (Hansel & Gretel: Warriors of Witchcraft) y Brody (Code Black)**

 **Craig (Liv and Maddie) Y Carson (Kickin' It) en version chica ( Ship Craison)**

 **Au JayMerman y Cameronbebé**

 **Benlos Descendientes.**

 **Au Chicas medias hermanas.**

 **Au Puppy eyes ( si mi fic)**

 **Luke Ross ( Jessie ) y Kai (Good Luck, Charlie!)** **Nombre Ship Lukai.**

 **Au Brujas**

 **Au Star trek Cameron oficial científico, Jay Romulano.**

 **Au Esclavos**

 **Au Gladiador, Jay Gladiador, Cameron esclavo.**

 **Hice algunas conversaciones sobre el Lukai y Craison de cómo sería si se conocieran para diversión con Ally, se las dejo para que vean de que va la cosa.**

 **Lukai.**

 **Ravi: Luke has visto... Oh por Vishun ! - entrando al cuarto de luke.**

 **Luke: ravi esto no es- estaba sentado a Horcadas de kai en uno de los sillones frente a su televisor besándose - estamos jugando videojuegos- empieza a buscar el control remoto que ni idea donde está.**

 **Ravi: lo bueno es que ya no puedes negarlo... Lo malo le debo a zuri 20 dólares. "**

* * *

 **Luke: amigo que estás haciendo?**

 **Kai: bueno iba a besarte ya sabes antes de llegar a tu casa.**

 **Luke: porque?... espera esto era un cita?... amigo somos hombres y esto no es una...- kai rueda los ojos y le besa para callarlo.**

 **Kai: y bien?**

 **Luke: ...- le mira adormecido para después lanzarse contra kai y besarle como si no hubiera mañana revolviendo su pelo y casi saltándole encima**

 **\- el elevador se abre-**

 **Jessie: Luke? Qué diablos estás haciendo?**

 **Luke: Jessie esto no es lo que crees - con los labios hinchados y a medio subir del otro chico.**

 **Emma: entonces no te estabas besando con Kai?... estoy confundida**

 **Luke: entonces si es lo que estás pensando**

 **Jessie: no gay mis polainas... hey tus manos donde pueda verlas vaquero - refiriéndose a kai que ya estaba tomando la mano de luke.**

* * *

 **Jessie : luke ya llego tu novio**

 **Luke: Jessie te lo eh dicho no somos gay así que deja de decirlo.**

 **kai: espera que? porque a mí me parecía todo lo contrario ayer, ya sabes cuándo tenía mi lengua dentro de tu garganta.**

 **luke: de qué lado estas kai?**

* * *

 **Luke: claro que no me gusta, ni siquiera poquito pfff no es como si tomara las clases de surf para verle o como si quisiera lamer sus abdominales con mi lengua... por favor Jessie ubícate, solo lo hago por las chicas.**

 **Jessie: hablas de esas chicas que están coqueteando descaradamente con él?**

 **Luke: espera que?... malditas zorras - y zaz corre a defender lo suyo**

* * *

 **Craison**

 **Liv: Oh por dios se están besando.**

 **Maddie: porque todos los chicos lindos son gays, no es justo.**

 **Mama de liv: Eso explica porque nos visitabas tanto.**

 **Craig: Mierda... desaparición - tira su bomba de humo per nuevamente no pasa nada.**

 **Mama de liv: te seguimos viendo.**

 **Craig: no... No lo hacen - esconde el rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Carson que solo ríe ante lo adorable de su novio.**

* * *

 **Carson: Y ese es mi novio**

 **Craig: desaparición - tira una bomba de humo y se tira al suelo tosiendo por dicho humo.**

 **Carson: no es adorable - sonriendo.**

 **Todo el mundo: What?**

* * *

 **Y bien que les parecieron espero que les gustara, cualquier duda no dude en preguntar.**

 **Dejen sus galletas abajo.**

 **Tacos?**

 **Otra ship de otro universo?**


	27. Capítulo 27: Nuestro final feliz

**Capítulo 27: Nuestro final feliz.**

" _ **Así es la vida, ya sabes, nunca terminamos donde pensábamos que íbamos a terminar"-**_ _**How I Met Your Mother**_

Ahora niños voy a contarles una historia, la historia de aquella vez que me enamore perdidamente de una chica, cuando vi lo que era una verdadera sirena, el cómo conocí y me enamore de su madre.

-Papá – llamo la niña de cabellos azules - ¿estamos castigados? – dijo mirando a su hermano que asentía igualmente.

-No – dijo el hombre en confusión - ¿por qué piensan eso? – pregunto a sus hijos que solo miraron para todos lado ya que fueron detenidos antes de ir a la cama justo tras apagar el televisor –en fin así que la historia comienza… – y los niños dieron un resoplido, Uma cruzo sus brazos con un puchero y Harry se acomodó para la aburrida historia de su padre, no-castigo que parecía serlo completamente.

Pero para esto debo contar necesariamente como los conocí a ellos, los culpables de que ahora su madre y yo estemos reunidos y de mi antiguo hogar mejor conocido como la isla de los perdidos.

Deben saber que la isla no es como es ahora, antes la muerte rondaba cada esquina y aunque todavía sigue siendo algo normal en ese lugar los niños tienen una pequeña esperanza, pero en mi tiempo cuando yo era muy joven aún no había un lugar donde sirvieran sopa caliente, donde pudiéramos pasar la noche o donde repartiera abrigos para mantenerse calientes, tampoco había un lugar donde las madres podían dar a esos niños para darles un mejor futuro, no hijos míos, en ese tiempo no lo existía.

Recuerdo tener que trabajar en la cocina de mi madre, aquélla que alguna vez fue una gran bruja temida y buscada para conceder deseos, con magia en abundancia ahora se veía reducida a una vulgar vendedora de papas fritas y pescado, era odioso, molesto, de lo peor.

Lo fue aún más cuando su hermana Morgana se quedó con nosotros y sus quejas constantemente por cierta sirena llenaron mi vida diaria, todas las mañanas, tardes y noches escuchaba aquel nombre Ariel y como deseaban venganza, en caso de mi tía era más bien Melody y sin darme cuenta termine por odiar a dichas sirenas, porque cada día era una queja nueva, un berrinche nuevo ante aquéllas que los derrotaron, era simplemente fastidioso a tal grado que quería arrancare las orejas.

Si había algo que tenías en claro en la isla era que todos se cuidaban sus propias espaldas y que si te metías con la hija de Maléfica algo malo podía suceder, esa chica tenia a toda la isla llena de miedo no solo por su madre si no por la banda de delincuentes que la seguían, Jay era como su mano derecha, ella quería algo y Jay lo conseguía, Evie la chica más hermosa de todas si la mirabas corrías el riesgo a ser apuñalado por ellos y Carlos era el nerd del grupo siempre siguiendo como un cachorro perdido a todos ellos, en ese tiempo me preguntaban por qué lo mantenían a su alrededor, supongo que es muy obvio ahora.

Cuando al ahora Rey Ben se le ocurrió llevar a los hijos de villanos a Auradon para darles una oportunidad y nos libró de su presencia la isla quedo entonces a nuestra merced, todos decían que Mal estaba en una misión para liberarnos pero cuando fallaron o mejor dicho traicionaron a sus padres todo fue peor en la isla, Maléfica se desquitaba con cualquiera y mi madre no fue la excepción así que por ende yo sufra también, entonces uno a uno de la isla los chicos fueron sacados y dado una oportunidad, cuidadosamente seleccionados, aquellos que no representaban una amenaza.

Me sorprendió mucho ser escogido pero cuando al fin salí de ahí mi único objetivo era alejarme de todos los errores de mi madre… entonces llegue a Auradon y la vi, a Meloddy la chica que empecé a odiar sin conocer, nuestro encuentro se puede fácilmente comparar con el gran desastre en Arendelle, exactamente igual a lo que la reina hizo al descubrirse sus poderes, nada bueno vino de él, pronto se podía ver a nosotros ignorándonos o peleándonos pasiva-agresivamente por todo el campus.

Eso debió molestar al Rey pues entonces recibí cierta atención de Mal, aquella chica se acercó a mí con su sequito de lacayos inútiles y me ordeno comportarme, ¿a mí?, como si le tuviera que hacer caso, obviamente la ignore y mi oído hacia Meloddy se fue haciendo mucho mayor, tan grande que no me di cuenta que estaba obsesionado con ella.

Hasta que un día en uno de los tantos bailes que hacían en este reino innecesarios le pedí bailar, fue como su una bruma me llenara y todo cambio, vi a esa chica como si fuera el amor de mi vida, ella complementaba esa parte de mi alma, me di cuenta que me enamore de ella día tras días al escuchar a Morgana, que la admiraba por ser tan valiente e inteligente, que simplemente la amaba.

Honestamente no creí que esa maravillosa chica se fijara en mi pero oh sorpresa así fue, Meloddy de igual manera acepto estar enamorada y de ahí todo fue como un cuento, extrañamente todo era perfecto, reíamos juntos, comíamos, todo, éramos como una maldita pareja empalagosa viviendo en su propio mundo, ni siquiera note que Freddy fue devuelta a la isla, o que Gastón Jr, fue enviado también al igual que un príncipe.

Y cuando nada podía ir mejor, descubrí la cruel verdad.

Resulto mis niños que todo ese amor que sentía, al igual que Meloddy era falso, un hechizo creado por Mal para su simple diversión, la escuche diciendo que el hechizo en nosotros era muy bueno para mantenerlos dóciles y que pretendida usarlo en cualquiera que diera problemas, la enfrente entonces y la obligué a deshacerlo pero ella se negó con altanería.

Ignore a Meloddy entonces, la aleje de mí y me dije que ese sentimiento era falso, que no era real, la hice derramar muchas lágrimas, por miles pero yo insistía que no era amor, aun cuando mi corazón dolida y mi alma se partía, entonces cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido ella lo confeso, no fue un hechizo de amor lo que usaron de mí, sino uno de la verdad, al parecer estaban molestos de que yo pregonara mi odio por la sirena cuando obviamente mentía.

Admitió que la poción de amor fue para Meloddy pero al igual que mi hechizo solo duro un par de días, lo suficiente para darnos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, al principio no lo creí, ¿Quién podría creer algo así?, me mantuve firmemente en el hecho de que no estaba enamorado y que obviamente Mal solo me engañaba para cubrir su magia, su madre por el contrario insistió en que eso era amor, un día ella solo se detuvo sonrió mirando a los ojos y dijo que aun cuando ella me amaba entendía que no le quería, que ese amor era unidireccional, ella dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Dos cosas pasaron entonces, la primera sentí como si una espada cortara mi pecho en dos y segunda aquel dolor fue al darme cuenta que la perdía para siempre, tuve que admitir entonces que eso que nació dentro de mi interior era lo mismo que ella sentía, amor.

Y así fue como termine enamorado de una hermosa mujer, teniendo una hermosa bebé y adoptando gracias a Jay un hermoso niño, pero si quieren saber cómo fue que decimados adoptar al nieto del capitán garfio tendrán que esperar a otro día, porque ahora deben dormir y soñar con peces de colores o barcos piratas que está bien igual.

* * *

Cameron tenía 24 años cuando se convirtió en padre, bueno más o menos, oficialmente tenía 22, Carlos era dos años menor que él, en fin, tenía 24 años y se encontraba en una prestigiosa compañía de danza, la mejor de Auradon, el solía tener desmayos aun, pero afortunadamente ninguno de esto había afectado su rendimiento y debido a que era muy bueno y altamente recomendado Cameron tenía un lugar asegurado, tal vez todavía no era el principal bailarín pero había logrado conseguir solos en cada una de sus presentaciones, así que él estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera, se había casado con Jay a los 21 o 19 en fin, se casaron jóvenes pero cada uno estaba al tanto de su prioridad, sus carreras, Cameron con la danza, Jay con el Tourney y "Auradon Children"

Jay tenía 22 años cuando finalmente se casó con Cameron, fue el momento más aterrador de su vida en más de un sentido, primero vio a su novio a punto de morir por otro desvanecimiento justo antes de la boda y en segunda sintió una gran ansiedad al decir las palabras "si acepto", por un instante su miedo más grande convertirse en Jafar se hizo presente, por suerte Cameron con una simple sonrisa, el toque de sus dedos y su suave voz le hicieron despejar sus dudas, así que se había casado y ahora era un deportista.

A sus 25 años era una estrella deportiva en el Tourney saltando, empujando y golpeando a todos para abrirse paso, cabe destacar que con el tiempo muchos de los chicos venidos de la isla optaron por seguir una carrera en este deporte debido a que gracias a Jay, la leyenda de que estos chicos eran imparables en el campo de juego se volvió algo que todos los equipos profesionales buscaban, no hace falta decir que aun cuando el juego ya profesionalmente era agresivo con la entrada de estas nuevas estrellas se convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla, sobre todo si alguno de la isla se enfrentaba a otro con cierto rencor, así que el Tourney profesional era muy divertido y se volvió más demandante cuando los entrenadores decidieron hacer que todos sus jugadores, de la isla o Auradon se volvieran igual de agresivos.

Por otro lado aun cuando tenía largas horas de entrenamiento Jay aún era la cara pública para "Auradon Children" que no era otra que la institución sin ánimo de lucro para el cuidado y reubicación de los chicos de la isla, en pocas palabras era una organización que trataba más que nada dar una mejor vida a todos los niños que seguían naciendo en la isla. Esta estaba en la isla ubicada a las orillas del campo de fuerza se construyó un enorme edificio con habitaciones para albergar a chicos y gente mayor, la idea era que las madre o padres que no pudieran cuidar a sus niños les dieran en adopción ya sea de forma anónima o no, en este lugar se cuidarían para después ser enviados al orfanato oficial de Auradon, la institución también ofrecía comida y camas calientes para aquellos niños que así lo quisieran sin ser dados en adopción.

Era algo arriesgado no solo por la ubicación, tenían guardias todo el tiempo para evitar los saqueos con la comida, hay que decir que Mal se encargó de una vez que fue reina de enviar mejores provisiones de comida y demás para los habitantes, sin embargo los robos eran algo que aun sucedían, el lugar aún era una prisión y esta organización estaba en peligro de ser saqueada, el doble cuidado mágico tampoco se hizo esperar, Mal personalmente hechizo el lugar para que solo el personal pudiera sacar y meter las cosas, pero aun así debían cuidarse, estaba manejado por empelados que se ofrecían voluntariamente, muchos de ellos sentían pena por los niños, otros sentían la necesidad de pagar su deuda con el rey que los saco de la isla por lo que pasaban un tiempo dando cobertores o alimentos en la isla, con el tiempo se convirtió en una clase de servicio social trabajar ahí, no era fácil pues no podías dejar la isla hasta que tu servicio se completara, duraba seis meses sin poder dejar antes o después.

Para Jay el asunto de la organización era simplemente una pantalla, el realmente no estaba metido mucho en eso, solo se presentaba, sonreía a un lado de Rey, asentía sobre el gran trabajo que realizaban en este lugar, juntaba fondos y cada cierto tiempo iba para recoger a los niños que debían ir a Auradon.

Las primeras veces no hubo mucho trabajo, la gente desconfiaba y pocos querían entregar a sus niños, pero con el tiempo aquel lugar se convirtió en uno seguro, cuando algún niño tenía hambre o frio sabía que ese lugar tendría algo para ellos, muchas mujeres empezaron a dejar a sus niños y Jay veía con dolor como algunas ni siquiera iban a despedirles, como si no importaran, poco tiempo después, los mismos niños escapaban de sus hogares diciendo que querían ir a Auradon, para estos tenían que pasar al menos un mes sin que sus padres fueran a buscarles y entonces eran enviados al orfanato.

La primera vez que estos niños llegaron al orfanato de Auradon el mundo tuvo miedo de adoptar a un villano potencial, por lo que fue el rey quien dando el ejempló aseguro que eran inofensivos, sorprendió a todos que Audrey y Chad adoptaran a un pequeño bebé, después de eso muchos más siguieron su ejemplo, pero cuando Evie vio a todos esos chicos ya grandes ser ignorados no pudo evitarlo y sonriéndole a Doug adoptaron uno, un chico de 7 años de brillantes ojos azules, no sabían quiénes eran sus padres y ellos no quisieron saberlo.

Así que Jay miraba a esos niños y se preguntaba si con su agitada vida, Cameron siempre en sus ensayos y él en su entrenamiento, si algún día podrían tener una familia, hijos, aquel sueño parecía muy lejano, Cameron nunca menciono nada, pues ambos estaban felices con lo que tenían, simplemente no tenían prisa.

Entonces en uno de sus viajes un pequeño niño salto al capo de la limosina haciéndola parar de golpe, Jay se asomó para ver qué demonios pasaba y lo vio, un pequeño de cabellos chocolate y piel tan canela como la suya, el casi pierde el aliento cuando le oyó maldecir en árabe para luego salir corriendo, Jay no lo pensó dos veces, bajo de la limosina importándole poco resaltar en la multitud y salió tras el niño.

Tras aquel que le llamaba.

Cameron regresaba exhausto de una demandante sesión de entrenamiento, su cuerpo dolía montones y sus pies estaban matándole, el solo quería darse un largo baño y luego tirarse a la cama a dormir por el siguiente fin de semana, gracias a Auradon que tenía el siguiente día libre, cuando entro escucho a Jay en la cocina y sin darle importancia se dirigió directo al cuarto del baño pero resulto que al entrar a su habitación vio algo muy curioso.

Un niño, había un niño dormido en su cama, un niño muy sucio por cierto.

-¿Jay de donde salió ese niño? – pregunto finalmente Cameron al ver a Jay entrar a la habitación.

-De la isla – respondió como si fuera lo más normal, de hecho estaba mirando al niño con cariño, eso era definitivamente extraño.

-Joder acabas de robar un niño – bromeo soltando una pequeña risa, no sabía que sucedía pero seguramente no era eso.

-Si – Jay se encogió de hombros respondiendo con sinceridad.

-Estaba bromeando hombre – con incredulidad le miro acercándose - ¿en qué diablos pensabas al robarte un niño? – le dio un suave golpe a su hombro - Jay – llamo su nombre un poco molesto frotando su rostro con cansancio, suspiro un par de veces y entonces volvió a mirarlo - mira si quieres tener un hijo – empezó por que desde que Jay estaba en esa organización a la que Ben le metió Jay no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de los pobres niños, no lo tomen mal pero solo quería una vida tranquila, era 24 muy joven para ser padre, pero pensó en Jay y bueno – sé que no lo hemos hablado pero – le detuvo en cuanto Jay parecía querer decir algo – la adopción es un proceso largo y debemos estar de acuerdo ambos, no puedes ir robando niños solo porque…

-Es mi hermano – le interrumpió finalmente porque Cameron no parecía dejar de hablar.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- pregunto incrédulo por qué no, no sabía que Jay tenía un hermano.

-Ahora lo tengo – respondió mirando al pequeño niño en la cama.

-Explícate – totalmente confundido Cameron se cruzó de brazos – ahora – ordeno.

-Jafar – el empezó mirándole a los ojos - consiguió una nueva mujer – y recordó el momento en el que se escabullo en la isla, en el que robo una frazada para cubrir su rostro y una capa para su cuerpo para volver a hacerse invisible entre todos los habitantes, recuerda correr intentando alcanzar al niño y como este entraba a la antigua tienda de sus pesadillas, él como asomándose por una ventana con cuidado vio a Jafar estirar una mano al niño para que este entregara su botín, le vio más tarde cuando la noche lo cubría todo y vio como una mujer extraña llamaba al niño para después abofetearle por no conseguir lo suficiente, vio al niño apretar los dientes mientras Jafar lo golpeaba y luego le empujaba con su pie, recuerda verse reflejado por un instante en ese pequeño - no puedo regresarlo Cam, ellos lo maltratan – sus hombros se tensaron ante los crueles recuerdos - quieren volverlo peor que yo – y recuerda como regreso dos días más para escuchar a Jafar gritarle lo inútil que era como un ladrón- estaba usando el látigo y ella no lo detenía, es solo un niño – volvió a mirar al niño dormido- no puede dejarlo ahí.

-Así que lo robaste – suspiro Cameron entendiendo la razón por la que Jay hacia eso, comprendiendo un poco el dolor de su amado.

-Ellos nunca lo entregarían en adopción – señalo lo obvio pues aun cuando quiso convencer al niño sabía que Jafar iría a buscarlo y nunca podría ser liberado por lo que determinado lo atrapo y sedo al niño para después llevarlo consigo - como dije quieren hacerlo un ladrón para ellos.

-No puedes robar a todos los niños que están siendo maltratados Jay – le regaño aun sabiendo que este no era caso, si Jay veía a un pequeño en esa situación trataría de convencerlo de ir por su voluntad, pero sabía que no pudo esta vez - para eso está la agencia se supone que debes ayudar a los niños a venir aquí no robártelos.

-No voy a enviarlo de vuelta – le miro con firmeza y algo de miedo, temor de que Cameron le obligara a abandonar a su hermano.

-Yo no dije eso – dijo a la defensiva no podía creer que Jay pensara que iba a obligarle a deshacerse de su hermanito - creo que podemos manejar un niño aquí – dijo luego de unos minutos recordando la habitación extra donde guardaban todo el equipo de Jay, tendría que sacrificarse pero podían hacerlo - pero si sigues trayendo niños robados necesitaremos una casa más grande – bromeo para relajarle lo cual funciono pues Jay de inmediato corrió abrazarle y besarle - ¿cuál es su nombre? – sonrió mirando nuevamente al niño durmiente.

-Jamil.

-Es un buen nombre- respondió con una sonrisa.

Cameron tuvo su baño un poco más tarde de lo deseado, también llamo a Mal para informarle lo sucedido aclarándole que el chico era el hermano de Jay y que no podían regresarlo ni abandonarlo, ella accedió maldiciendo un rato para después ser Ben quien le hablara, ellos charlaron un rato buscando las posibles soluciones, la cual era obviamente que adoptarían al chico, sin embargo tenía que haber un registro y bueno Jay lo había robado así que había ciertos detalles sin definir.

Dos horas más tarde donde Mal se volvió a tomar el teléfono para maldecir a Jay por su estupidez aun cuando era Cameron al teléfono, Ben prometió ayudar a solucionarlo.

-Ben necesita tiempo para arreglar esto – suspiro Cameron tras colgar el teléfono mirando a Jay – y Mal quiere que vayas mañana para gritarte por al menos una hora – le regaño – me debes el escuchar sus gritos.

-Gracias – Jay le sonrió – por no obligarme a enviarlo de vuelta.

-Es tu hermano Jay – suspiro Cameron abrazándole – no voy a alejarte de él.

-Sé que es repentino y nunca lo hablamos pero- recargo sus frentes juntas cerrando los ojos – gracias por estar aquí Habibi.

-Siempre- susurro besándole - ¿Cómo está? – pregunto finalmente por el niño.

-Despierto y con hambre - dijo desplomando sus hombros – intente hacer sopa pero.

-Llamare a la pizza, tu tráelo aquí – y Cameron desapareció con su teléfono, mientras Jay sacaba al niño de la habitación.

-Yo soy tu hermano ¿entiendes eso? – cuando Cameron regreso Jay ya estaba hablando con el niño sentado en el sofá – soy Jay.

-Si – el niño le miro entrecerrando los ojos- Papá dice que eres un traidor – escupió a sus pies con desagrado.

-Que agradable de su parte – Cameron rechino los dientes pues ese niño acababa de escupir en su alfombra, su preciada alfombra regalo de Azis súper costosa por cierto, era una jodida antigüedad.

-Y tú eres la puta con la que se revuelca – el niño entonces lo había mirado, reconocido su cabello y recordó las palabras del hombre mayor, de cómo su hijo el traidor se revolcaba con el hijo de Cruella.

-Esto se pone mejor – Cameron enserio estaba reprimiéndose apretando los puños.

-¡Jamil! – Jay le llamo con firmeza arrepintiéndose de inmediato pues vio como el niño se tensaba listo para ser golpeado - no – suavizo su voz - no voy a golpearte – trato de tranquilizarle - entiendes los golpes no son una cosa aquí pero debes entender ciertas cosas – poso una mano en su hombro y se agacho para quedar a su altura y poder mirarle a los ojos - no insultamos y no llámanos puta a nadie entendido eres un niño y nada de malas palabras – le reprendió con suavidad, como había visto que hacían en el orfanato, como vio a los adultos hacer con sus hijos en Auradon.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – más el pequeño grito un insulto empujándole.

-Definitivamente es tu hermano – dijo con sarcasmo.

-C no ayudas aquí – Jay le miro molesto - estás seguro aquí Jamil ellos no van a alcanzarte – prometió acariciando la cabeza del niño - ninguno de ellos te volverán a lastimar.

Mas el pequeño no les creyó ni una palabra, solo se cruzó de brazos y miro cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, cuando el timbre sonó minutos más tarde lo vieron saltar con miedo y cuando la pizza empezó a oler delicioso el niño parecía recio a tomar una porción aun cuando tenía hambre y le ofrecían, Jay sabía que eso era debido a Jafar, por que el hombre no le dejaba comer hasta que no lograra cubrir su cuota, más cuando ambos fingieron mirar para otro lado Jamil tomo la pizza y la metió a su boca con rapidez, Cameron no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y llamarlo una ardilla mientras Jay reía también, el pequeño niño solo frunció su nariz molesto les insulto y salió corriendo.

-Esto va a ser tan difícil – murmuro Cameron mordiendo su pizza mientras Jay le miro molesto por señalar lo obvio – al menos tiene hermosos ojos verdes, en todo lo demás es idéntico a ti – y realmente lo era con sus dientes afilados y lengua de serpiente.

-Su madre – suspiro Jay – los saco de ella – mordió su labio un poco inseguro sobre su decisión, tal vez no era tan buena idea, pero ya era tarde y Jay no iba abandonarle.

Esa noche el niño dormiría en el sofá, Jay le vigilo toda la noche descubriéndole intentar escapar por una ventana pero al ya imaginar esa situación se aseguró de tener toda la casa sellada, Jamil finalmente se rindió a esperar que Jay se durmiera y se quedó totalmente dormido en una esquina abrazando una manta, el dulce aroma de panqueques recién hechos le despertó, eran de las pocas cosas que Cameron podía hacer sin quemarlo, enserio ese chico era pésimo en la cocina.

Cameron fue levantado por Jay quien le advirtió sobre el posible escape de Jamil avisándole que iría a ver a Ben para arreglar la situación legal de su hermano, de mala gana se levantó temprano algo inusual para un día de descanso por lo regular dormía hasta tarde pero ahora debía cuidar de un pequeño, se dijo que debía acostumbrarse puesto que esta sería su vida ahora.

Jamil se acercó lentamente a la barra levantándose de puntitas para ver mejor el plato donde tres esponjosos panqueques descansaban, estirando su mano intento tomar alguno pero le fue imposible estaban demasiado lejos para tomarles, cuando Cameron lo noto le indico tomar asiento pero este solo volvió a esconderse, entonces empujo un poco más el plato y el pequeño finalmente pudo tomarlo y salir corriendo, el pecoso como el adulto que era no dijo nada, se imaginó que el niño necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida por lo que le dejo ser, Cameron se sentó a desayunar solo y continuo con su día normal siempre manteniendo un ojo en Jamil, mas después de un rato y al notar que este no se movía de la esquina que había reclamado empezó a ignorarle.

Cuando Cameron se ponía a practicar era como si el tiempo se volviera eterno todo a su alrededor desaparecía y no pensaban en nada mas, esto sucedió y las horas pasaron volando mientras Cameron hacia estiramientos o practicaba sus pasos rodeado de música y de su enorme espejo, los muebles habían sido movidos para darle aún más espacio ya que no podía salir al estudio debía practicar en algún lado, tan metido estaba que había olvidado a Jamil, el niño que no hacia ningún ruido y seguía en su esquina, hasta que finalmente dijo algo.

-¿Dónde está Jay? – pregunto luego de horas de verle practicar una y otra vez los mismos pasos un poco nervioso de que Jay le dejara con este hombre extraño, con el hijo de Cruella, la mujer loca de la isla.

-Arreglando tu adopción – respondió mirándole por el espejo dando una pausa y mirando el reloj en la sala, definitivamente ya era tarde casi la hora de la cena y se habían saltado el almuerzo, Jay estaba tardando demasiado y lo mataría si dejaba morir a Jamil de hambre.

-¿Dónde esta comida? – más el pequeño frunció su nariz molesto al verlo nuevamente distraído y ordeno algo de comer - ¿estás escuchándome? - dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos pues Cameron se alejó para apagar la música listo para hacer la cena, o algún intento de esta - tengo hambre maldita puta – el niño gruño las palabras al sentirse ignorado.

-Bien suficiente – Cameron soltó la toalla con la que limpiaba su sudor y se acercó al niño malcriado- Jay puede que esté a favor de cero violencia como todos en Auradon pero de donde yo vengo las palmadas son buenas a veces – le dio una bofetada por su insolencia – eres un niño y los niños no dicen malas palabras si vas a actuar como un vulgar te tratare como uno – le reprendió mientras el pequeño quien realmente no se esperaba eso le miro sorprendido - así que intenta de nuevo – más inflando sus mejillas molesto salió corriendo a esconderse en una de las habitaciones - Ya te dará hambre – dijo Cameron al verlo partir y se dirigió a preparar algo de cenar.

Cameron no iba a permitir que un mocoso malcriado le insultara o alzara la voz, su madre le había enseñado modales y maldita sea el no iba a permitir esa clase de falta de respeto para su persona o Jay, si iba a ayudar a cuidarle, estaba totalmente a bordo de esto, tal vez por lo que empezaría con algo de disciplina y sacar ese vocabulario del niño.

Jay llego minutos después, con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo tras una larga charla que más bien fueron gritos con Mal, Ben finalmente había buscado la forma de ayudarle con la adopción, al ser el rey tenia ciertos privilegios por lo que era fácil que el firmara la aceptación de solicitud para adoptar de un niño, pero al ser el orfanato una institución más que nada creada por blanca nieves era la princesa sucesora la que podía agilizar los trámites, por lo que paso una hora más siendo regañado por Evie y luego Mal y Evie se unieron otra hora más, después fue el montón de papeleo que por lo regular duraba un par de meses lo hicieron todo en un día, querían cerrar el caso para evitar que Jafar pudiera recuperar a Jamil, no es como si pudiera pero los padres de la isla tenían al menos ese tiempo para retractarse de dar en adopción a sus niños, una formalidad pues ninguno realmente lo hacía.

Así que todo el día escucho gritos y reclamos de Evie y Mal, un montón de "¿estás seguro de esto Jay?" o "¿Saben en lo que se están metiendo?" por parte de Ben después, Jay termino con la custodia legal de Jamil, incluso cambiaron su apellido y todo, que era el de Cameron o mejor dicho Carlos, lo habían acordado quedarse con el apellido De Vil porque simplemente era más fácil.

En cuanto llego y no vio a Jamil por ningún lado y la casa en total silencio se le ocurrió que tal vez algo malo paso, pero vio a Cameron en el cuarto de lavado sacando la ropa, la dejo en la mañana y hasta ahora la sacaban, en fin no iba a pelear por eso ahora, en su lugar pregunto por su humano y su amado se encogió de hombros, supo que algo había pasado y que Cameron seguramente lo reprendió, así que fue a buscar a su hermano quien estaba escondido en la habitación que pronto seria de él.

-¿Entonces qué paso? – pregunto Jay sentándose a un lado de la cortina donde el niño se escondía.

-El me golpeo – murmuro luego de varios minutos como debatiéndose si debía hablar o no.

-¿Hiciste algo para provocarlo? – volvió a cuestionar pues el golpe no debió ser muy fuerte conociendo a Cameron pero sabía que por el simple hecho de serlo podía causar un gran terror en Jamil, el ser reprendido por cualquier cosa insignificante era lo normal en la isla y su esposo no sabía eso.

-Le pedí comida – volvió a susurrar indeciso - no se apuraba – y el niño parecía cada vez más temeroso pues sabía que Jay le golpearía seguramente - lo llame puta – cerro los ojos apretando los dientes esperando el golpe del mayor por insultar a su pareja de ese modo.

-Escucha - Jay solo suspiro al entender la situación - C es algo especial entiendes – intento explicarle alejando la cortina para ver al pequeño que seguía esperando el golpe - no va a golpearte por cualquier cosa como en la isla – lo tranquilizo - pero tampoco es un amor paciente como los de Auradon así que debes comportarte- levanto su rostro para obligarle a mirarlo - te mantendrá a raya si es necesario.

-Pero es el hijo de Cruella ella está loca – Jamil sacudió la cabeza levantando los brazos con horror como si aquél chico no entendiera el peligro - mata niños por diversión – Jamil realmente parecía seguro de esta parte y bueno Jay siempre supo que la mujer estaba loca así que bien podía creerlo.

-C jamás te hará daño – sonrió levantándose del suelo ayudando al niño que solo le dio un manotazo y se levantó el mismo - ahora vamos a disculparte estoy seguro que hay algo delicioso que cenar – engatuso para que el pequeño le siguiera, en el comedor Cameron ya había servido la cena y los estaba esperando, Jay dio un pequeño empujo a su hermano animándole mientras este rodaba los ojos.

-Lo siento – dijo sin una pisca de remordimiento, Cameron no quiso señalarlo por lo que le dejo pasar y se sentaron a comer.

Los días fáciles y simples se habían terminado.

Por lo que Cameron se convirtió en padre a los 24 justo en el momento crucial de su carrera, al igual que Jay a sus 25, ambos de la noche a la mañana tenían en sus manos la responsabilidad de cuidar de un pequeño de seis años, cuando Jay descubrió su edad su enojo creció más, porque su padre no había esperado ni un año desde su partida cuando busco una nueva mujer, para procrear un nuevo hijo que le sirviera de ladrón, las cosas fueron un completo caos y eso se queda corto, Jay se hizo cargo de muchas cosas, la mayoría pues la temporada de Torney había terminado y Cameron tenía mucho trabajo, así que Jay hizo cosas como llevar al chico de compras vigilando que no robara nada, le compro ropa, una cama nueva, vacio la habitación e incluso pinto de nuevo las paredes mientras el niño en cuestión miraba todo desde una esquina sintiéndose extraño, cuando Cameron noto esto y tras revisar la ropa que le había conseguido rodo los ojos, le ordeno a Jay levantar el equipo que tenía regado y terminar de arreglar la habitación y llevo de nuevo a Jamil de compras, esta vez le dejo escoger, le invito a tomar lo que deseara e incluso compro algunos juguetes para el pequeño, libros, lápices de colores, todo lo que el de pequeño recordaba tener, incluso le compro un celular asegurándole que era para usarlo en caso de emergencia.

Jamil regreso ese día a una nueva habitación llena de cosas solo para él, Cameron le regalo una gorra y este aun cuando la acepto de mala gana no volvió a soltarla desde entonces.

Cuando parecía que ya estaban tomándole el truco a esto de ser padres, Jamil se escapó de casa, lo buscaron por horas hasta que lo hallaron dentro de uno de los departamentos vacios de enfrente llorando con una mochila llena de dulces diciendo que no quería estar con ellos, el pequeño también tenía pesadillas y Cameron perdió la cuenta de las veces que se despertó a la mitad de la noche por sus gritos o para consolarle, Jay empezó a trabajar más tiempo en el campo dejando a Jamil solo con Cameron que se vio en la necesidad de llevar al niño a sus prácticas, fue un desastre Cameron nunca se disculpó tanto en su vida y aun que Jamil fue castigado no mejoro.

Parecía que Jamil se había propuesto hacer de sus vidas un infierno, tirando la comida, rompiendo ventanas, siempre ocasionando un nuevo percance aun intentaba escapar de casa por lo que dejarle solo no era una opción, siete niñeras, Jamil logro espantar siete niñeras certificadas por el mismo rey Adam para el cuidado de niños, siete quienes juraron que era incorregible, por suerte para ellos su vecina acepto a cuidarlo un día y quién diría que ella logro controlar a la bestia, al parecer ella tenía muchos hermanos y sabia como decir no, Jamil quedo al cuidado de su amable vecina de enfrente donde empezó a tener cierta inclinación por las artes como la pintura pero seguía siendo igual de rebelde con Jay y ni que decir con Cameron que siempre lo ignoraba.

Una mañana de sábado Evie llego corriendo muy entusiasmada con ellos gritando que finamente lo había conseguido, que su nombre pasaría a los libros de historia como algo más importante que una princesa, que había logrado el descubrimiento más grande de todos, crear un ser vivo con características similares de dos individuos del mismo género, lo que era lo mismo logro hacer nacer un bebé de padres del mismo sexo, un niño que llevaría tanto los genes de dos padres o dos madres sin un tercero involucrado.

Fue el descubrimiento del siglo, claro que aun debía crecer dentro de una incubadora o una madre sustituta pero el ser vivo seria claramente de los padres, Evie confesó que estuvo trabajando en eso como una forma para hacerlos padres a ellos dos, y aun que beneficiaría a muchas personas su único objetivo fue darles felicidad, ella dijo que también aun cuando ninguno de ellos podía portarlo naturalmente, Mal tenía un hechizo para eso, sin tener que ninguno ser mujer ella podría crear un útero y zaz plantarían el embrión ya fertilizado perfecto.

Cameron miro a Jay inseguro, el sabía que desde que Jamil estaba con ellos este lucia mucho más anhelante por tener un hijo, trataba a su hermanito como uno pero aun así deseaba uno propio, él no estaba muy convencido sobre todo por lo difícil que era criar al mocoso así que prometieron pensarlo.

Una semana después Cameron se desmayó mientras hacia el desayuno para Jamil asustando al niño quien de inmediato llamo a Jay porque este no se movía, cuando regreso de entre los muertos abrazo a Jay y susurro " tengamos un bebé" nadie pudo hacer que les dijera la razón a su cambio, que fue lo que vio en aquel otro mundo, pero Jay no perdió oportunidad asintió y se pusieron de acuerdo con Evie, ninguno de ellos quiso llevar al niño, bueno si pero no podían, Jay no quería dejar su trabajo por nueve meses y Cameron tampoco estando tan cerca de su objetivo, eso y que con sus constantes desmayos no quería causarle un mal, por lo que decidieron dejar que Evie lo hiciera creer en una de sus incubadoras.

Jamil no estaba feliz con eso.

-¡Baja de ahí! – grito Cameron al pequeño niño que se aferraba a un árbol, llevaba horas buscándolo.

-¡No!- respondió el niño - van a mandarme a la isla – dijo con miedo negándose a mirarlo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-Cameron realmente no entendía el porqué de ese pensamientos, pensó ingenuamente que era por el cristal roto pero había hecho cosas peores y nada malo paso - si es por romper la ventana lo lamento por gritarte pero estaba asustado creí que te lastimaste – explico pues con el niño aun no entendía bien lo que necesitaba.

-Tendrán un bebé ahora – dijo inseguro - uno suyo ya no me necesitan – y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jamil baja en este instante o juro que voy a castigarte una semana- dijo realmente molesto pues aquél niño se ponía en peligro por una tontería - no llores – pido de inmediato al ver el gesto del niño que de inmediato bajo, pues ya estaba derramando lagrimas totalmente arrepentido.

-No me manden a la isla voy a ser bueno y me comeré todo – dijo entre lloriqueos aferrándose al pantalón de Cameron - ya no voy a pelear y –aquel niño realmente parecía desesperado suplicando por no ser devuelto.

-Nadie va a enviarte a la isla – Cameron susurro con delicadeza acariciando sus cabellos – ni a ningún lado – se inclinó para poder verle a los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Pero tendrán una bebé – repitió bajito totalmente temeroso.

-Escucha no por eso dejaremos de amarte – sonrió cálidamente- Jo Ann será tu hermana ahora o sobrina, eres parte de esta familia – le aseguro porque si desde que se enteró que su pequeña sería una niña Cameron se decidió a llamarle igual que su querida abuela.

-Quiero que sea mi hermana – asintió limpiándose sus lágrimas - quiero que tú y Jay sean mis padres, quiero estar siempre con ustedes – termino abrazando a Cameron para volver a llorar con fuerza.

-Siempre estaremos para ti cariño – le tranquilo abrazándole de igual manera, asegurándole que lo amaban.

Cinco años después en medio de la presentación más importante de su vida frente a miles de personas, Cameron se desvaneció de nuevo, unas horas antes Jay le había besado para la buena suerte, un día antes había asistido a la presentación de Jamil, una semana antes firmaron los papeles para otra adopción, un mes antes su vida era perfecta.

Cameron tenía 29 años cuando supo, no, cuando estuvo seguro que iba a morir.

* * *

Todo había empezado por un video juego, o mejor dicho un torneo como ya era costumbre Connor y su equipo habían viajado para otro torneo a la ciudad y como era de esperarse algo salió muy mal, llegaron antes un día para explorar la ciudad, aquella donde los superhéroes rondaban al por mayor, si en un mundo donde los seres en mallas y superpoderes eran algo de todos los días Connor prefería serlo en un videojuego a ser como todos aquellos que solo deseaban poder conocer a uno en la vida real, nunca prestaba atención a eso, no lo veía como algo increíble, Connor se decía que un superhéroe solo era como un bombero o un policía salvar a todos era su trabajo además todos sabían que un héroe hacia más daño que bien puesto que eran sus enemigos jurados los que ocasionaban problemas.

Así que se vio siendo arrastrado por Wendell que a su vez lo era por Franklin y este por Ashley a explorar Centium City intentando tener algún avistamiento de algún súper héroe, tuvieron lo que deseaban de alguna manera los héroes los encontraron a ellos, todo era rápido y lento a la vez un estruendo fuerte, personas gritando apenas si tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, Ashely cayo mientras todos corrían, Connor no dudo le ayudo a levantarse y la puso a salvo pero entonces la pared de concreto de aquella tienda se quebró y un instante iba aplastarle, empujo a la chica, puso a su amiga a salvo de una muerte segura y se preparó para el impacto, pero este nunca llego cuando abrió los ojos había un chico, era más alto de él, sus cabellos largos atados en una coleta baja de piel canela le miraba completamente enojado frustrado por algo, con gran asombro vio como la placa de concreto era sostenida solo por su espalda apenas iba a decir algo cuando uno de los brazos que lo sostenían se levantó un puño choco contra su cara entonces todo se quedó negro.

El plan era simple y sencillo su padre le había dado instrucciones claras, confundir y distraer, mientras ellos mantuvieran a la Fuerza elite ocupada haciendo estragos en la ciudad su hermana se adentraría en su base de datos para tener la lista de los súper héroes, era simple y perfecto, no conto con que todo se volvería un caos.

Sus hermanos y el destrozaron cosas mientras aquellos héroes ayudaban a los civiles mientras mantenían a todos a salvo, tenían un enemigo, su ira iba dirigida a todos los superhéroes que su padre quería destruir, alguna vez fueron héroes y eso era difícil de olvidar por eso no había víctimas, no debería de salir heridos los civiles, ellos no eran parte de la ecuación y sin embargo aquellos llamados héroes no se daban abasto, sus hermanos reían al ver como todos huían despavoridos, no atacan a nadie solo destruían cosas para provocar el caos, entonces Riker destruyo un edificio que no estaba en los planes y todo se puso feo.

Había civiles, gente inocente que grito al ver como la placa de concreto caía, sin ningún héroe cerca para ayudarles vio a un joven ayudar a otra chica, le vio empujarla y mantenerle a salvo, le vio ser lo que ellos abandonaron y no pudo soportarlo, reacciono Roman solo corrió se interpuso entre la muerte y ese chico que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el caos a su alrededor era ensordecedor y por un instante todo dejo de tener sentido, pues aquéllos enormes ojos marrones le miraban con asombro, pecas cubrían su rostro y era extraño simplemente pues no deberían confundirle así.

Maldijo internamente pues este chico le había visto, le miraba con tal intensidad que no podía dejarle ahí, porque le diría a los demás quien le había salvado por que descubriría su pequeño lapsus de debilidad ante un inocente en peligro, Roman levanto el puño y noqueo al chico antes de que pudiera decir algo más, transformándose en una nube negra y saliendo de ahí llevándose al testigo de su debilidad, ni siquiera le importo saber si sus hermanos consiguieron lo que planearon.

Connor despertó en lo que parecía una estación de metro, una estación muy abandonada, al principio no recordaba nada pero el fuerte dolor en su nariz le hizo recordar que fue noqueado por un chico, chico que le salvo la vida, aquel que le miraba molesto cruzado de brazos.

-Creí que estaba soñando gracias al cielo estoy vivo –respiro de alivio tras palmear su cuerpo libre le lesiones.

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto voy a matarte – más el joven frente a él solo le miro amenazante.

-Tranquilo amigo, está bien salvaste mi vida tienes mi agradecimiento – sonrió emocionado – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto al chico gruñón - vamos tengo derecho a saber el nombre de mi salvador – insistió entusiasmado más la asesina mirada del joven le hizo una mueca de incomodidad – no voy a decirle a nadie promesa de Gamer.

-Si sigues hablando voy a reconsiderar eso salvarte – le gruño molesto acercándose a su espacio personal y tomándole por el cuello de su sudadera para guiarle – ahora lárgate y no vuelvas nunca por aquí.

-Entiendo me voy - suspiro arreglando su chaqueta luego de ser aventado – es solo que no soy realmente de aquí vine a una competencia de videojuegos y no sé cómo regresar tu sabes al hotel y eso.

-Ese no es mi problema – desestimo decidió a ignorarle dándole la espalda.

-Oh vamos salvaste mi vida eso te hace responsable de lo que pueda pasarme de aquí en adelante – insistió molestando al mayor – solo ayúdame a encontrar un taxi o algo… por favor- suplico.

Roman iba a negarse, ya se había arrepentido de salvar una vida cuando escucho a Riker llamarlo a lo lejos entrando en pánico tomo al chico del cuello nuevamente jalándole para sacarlo de ahí, para que no descubrieran su pequeño error, tal vez le acompaño jaloneándole toda una cuadra y cuando al fin le soltó ese chico murmuro un " soy Connor por cierto" para empezar a parlotear sobre donde vivía, el torneo de gamer y donde seria dejando en claro que le gustaría que fuera solo para poder agradecerle de forma apropiada y esas cosas con un presente y eso, cuando se dio cuenta que Roman no iba a decir palabra alguna Connor suspiro hasta darse cuenta que estaban cerca de su hotel entonces adelantándose encontró la calle cuando volteo a buscar a su héroe este había desaparecido.

Roman no fue a la competencia al día siguiente en su lugar su padre les reprendió porque su plan no había funcionado, Connor no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a ese extraño súper héroe y su inusual guarida secreta.

La próxima vez que se vieron fueron semanas después Connor regreso a la ciudad esta vez solo tomo prestado el auto de su madre y condujo hasta la vieja estación y espero hasta encontrarlo, Roman llego molesto y pateando todo cuando este chico sonriente entrego una bolsa en sus manos, el chico solo le amenazo y empujo por haber regresado, Connor solo negó con la cabeza y sonriente dijo " Eres un gruñón pero aun así salvaste mi vida, eres mi superhéroe favorito ahora" , Roman quedo en shock, al escuchar esas palabras no tuvo tiempo de decirle que no era un súper héroe porque en el segundo siguiente Connor se marchaba no sin antes darle su dirección y número de teléfono, después de eso no tuvo tiempo que pensarlo mucho pues nuevamente atacaron a la fuerza elite.

Cuando Reese encontró la bolsa y vio aquella sudadera se burló cruelmente pues esta tenia escrita una sola frase algo que le hizo arder en ira mientras la rompía, la sudadera decía "Soy un súper héroe".

La siguiente vez paso mucho más tiempo, ellos fueron considerado un peligro muy grande, después del ser burlado por Reese, Kaz furioso y en un impulso de idiotez les ataco convenciendo a los otros de seguirles, le encontraron tomándoles por sorpresa, los atacaron con tal fuerza y magnitud que no parecían héroes reales, porque no querían captúrales, porque querían destruirles y arrancar el mal de raíz, tenían un arma una que absorbía sus poderes, que los debilitaba y hacia normales.

Huyeron no les quedo de otra, Roman escucho a Riker gritar de dolor mientras huía para salvar su vida, camino por la calles y con un último intento desesperado por huir se transformó en la nube negra, ni siquiera sabe cómo lo logro, como llego hasta tan lejos pero de alguna forma llego a esa dirección a la casa de aquel chico y se introdujo por la ventana del sótano, al ver la habitación ahí se confundió pero pronto se desmayó sobre la alfombra lleno de dolor.

Connor lo encontró ahí tirado y tal vez se asustó pensando que era un ladrón pero tras ver de quien se trataba se relajó entonces le ayudo a subir al sofá y le dejo descansar horas después Roman despertó por los murmullos molestos del chico que jugaba videojuegos a sus pies, molesto gruño para hacerse notar, cuando otro control le fue dado para jugar este solo lo estrujo rompiéndole y aventándole.

Transmitido el mensaje Connor le dejo descansar horas más tarde despertó con un chico dormido incómodamente sobre la mesita frente al televisor, si no fuera por el emparedado sobre la mesa diría que nunca se había movido, cuando Connor despertó lo lleno de preguntas insistentes sobre lo que tenía y como podía ayudarle, se gritaron entonces, mucha ira por su parte pues la frustración de no saber que pasaba, el saber que fue un cobarde huyendo le estaba matando.

Entonces Connor le llamo nuevamente un héroe y el no pudo más, le dijo que no lo era, que era su misión destruir a ellos que habían aplastado la vida de su padre, que retiraron sus poderes y lo hicieron mediocre y que eso lo destruyo, que obligaron a su padre a darle la espalda al bien y atracarlos con resentimiento, que ellos habían causado el incidente donde casi muere "Pero me salvaste" y entonces el chico parecía perdonarle, a él un villano que tuvo un momento de debilidad, aquel chico volvía a sonreírle y decirle que aun podía cambiar.

Le tomo de la camisa con fuerza causándole daño, empujándole contra el sofá para golpear con su otro puño aun costado haciendo hoyo en este, le gruño el cómo no era bueno y nunca lo seria, que los héroes no eran más que bastardos egoístas, que esos héroes habían atacado a su familia y posiblemente estarían muertos, o sin poderes algunos lo cual era mucho peor, le miro con tanto odio sus frentes casi tocándose que casi se pierde de aquellas palabras.

-Pero está vivo – susurro Connor aun cuando el chico sobre el parecía asesino – tu padre está vivo y uno normal es mucho mejor que un padre muerto.

Roman miro sus ojos, miro aquéllos labios que luchaban por respirar, contó cada peca en su rostro y gruño para soltarlo, porque tenía razón, porque aun que su padre dijera lo contrario agradecía que estuviera vivo a no tenerlo, aun con toda la ira él quería a su padre. Soltando un último resoplido se dejó caer contra él, cansado, dolido mientras su cuerpo aun trataba de recuperarse, Connor chilló al verse debajo de un cuerpo más grande, verse atrapado sin poder levantarse se rindió después de un rato resignado a no dormir en su cama esa noche, justo antes de quedar dormido escucho aquel pequeño susurro "Roman" y se dejó envolver por el sueño ante la revelación de aquél nombre.

A la mañana siguiente Roman ya no estaba, Connor espero dos días antes de que su ansiedad por saber la condición del joven pudo más y sin esperarlo le busco, nuevamente en la vieja estación, ahí estaba sentado entre escombros de lo que había sido su guarida, empezó a hablar diciendo ideas sobre las mejoras para el lugar, un amplio sofá, una televisión y definitivamente una alarma para no ser sorprendidos cuando este le gruño que se callara supo que lo había animado.

Roman abandono la ciudad sin rastro de su padre o sus hermanos no tenía que seguir luchando, no quería seguir un ideal que no era suyo, él se estableció en los suburbios con Connor en un almacén abandonado aun cuando este insistió en dejarle en su casa aun así Roman se negó a hacer cosas normales que hicieran los adolescentes, como los videojuegos o simplemente ir a la secundaria, se negó a salir y también a ser un súper héroe pues aún estaba de luto por sus hermanos perdidos.

En algún punto de esta historia Connor se transformó en lo más importante para él y viceversa, entonces su padre lo encontró, le grito por abandonarles, por huir y dejar a sus hermanos a la suerte y le obligo a regresar con él cuando Connor lo supo no dudo simplemente fue tras él.

Nunca debió haberlo hecho.

Cuando Cameron despertó un chico gritaba para que despertara, aquel que debía ser el equivalente a su Jay le miraba con el cejo fruncido lleno de preocupación maldiciendo por ser tan estúpido, al parecer su hermana le había encontrado descubrió quien era y lo importante que era para él y simplemente lo encerró en su nueva base, Roman apenas si lo había logrado sacar de ahí enfrentándose a su familia, estaba herido de alguna forma resulto herido entre ese escape y ahora era llevado en brazos, entre palabras asustadas de este joven que le pedía resistir.

Había mucho dolor, demasiado y Cameron sentía que moriría en ese mundo sin ver a Jay, con su versión alterna abrazándole y pidiéndole no dormirse, no pudo hacerlo el simplemente se desmayó, cuando despertó había una chica frente a él una que sonreía y preguntaba quién era, "Debes ser muy importante para que Roman traicionara a toda su familia" dijo ella tras tomar sus signos vitales en una versión más joven de él, en su cuerpo de 17 años,

Se enteró entonces que había buscado ayuda, que estaba en medio de una guerra entre superhéroes y villanos y que él o mejor dicho el otro el de alguna forma había logrado cambiar de bando a este chico, porque Roman había ido a entregarse, había suplicado salvar la vida de ese chico a cambio de su libertad y toda la información sobre su padre, cuando pudo levantarse le llevaron con él, Roman estaba ahí en una celda de cristal al verlo corrió impedido por la cristalina puerta llegar a tocarlo sonrió, una pequeña muy débil y Cameron sabía que le había costado mucho hacerlo, le miro aliviado mientras los otros chicos le recordaban la parte de su trato.

Roman le dijo que fuera a casa que se olvidara de ellos y todo ese mundo, que fuera fuerte, que simplemente se olvidara de él y cuando se despidieron, cuando dejaron que ellos se abrazaran Cameron lo supo, sentir aquel contacto, el timbre en su voz, la forma en la que decía su nombre le hiso saber lo que sospechaba, Roman estaba enamorado de Connor, había amado a este chico tanto o más de lo que Jay le amaba y eso le destruyo, porque Connor no iba a sobrevivir, porque él estaba ahí para robar esa vida para sí mismo.

Cuando iba a salir por esas metálicas puertas se desmayó, Mal le estaba llamando, pidiéndole regresar a su mundo con Jay, por primera vez lucho con todas sus fuerzas por qué no quería romper su corazón, entonces Roman estaba a su lado sosteniéndole contra su pecho preguntando a gritos lo que estaba mal, llamado mentirosos a los chicos que no entendían lo que pasaba pues ya estaba fuera de peligro, "no es su culpa" susurro Cameron al ver la ira del chico ganando su atención nuevamente, Roman acaricio su mejilla con dulzura le pidió resistir mientras todos corrían buscando la razón por su caída prometiendo ir con él, hacer cosas normales, cosas aburridas, incluso jugar sus estúpidos videojuegos si con eso él se ponía bien.

Cameron vio su dolor lo mal que la estaba pasando y no pudo más, simplemente no pudo dejarle así, levanto su rostro con toda la dificultad que podía lo hizo, se acercó lo suficiente para rosar sus labios en un pequeño beso y susurro un te amo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, su cuerpo entonces fue laxo y aquel cuerpo dejo de respirar entre gritos de dolor del joven que le abrazaba con fuerza.

Roman se quedó ahí abrazando en cuerpo inerte de Connor negándose a dejarlo ir aun cuando tras largas horas intentaron separarlo de él, cuando al fin reacciono empujo con violencia a uno de ellos, golpeando su rostro entre la ira y dolor por perder a un ser amado, eligió un bando entonces, se convirtió en el súper héroe que Connor quería.

Esa noche pelearon contra su padre y sus hermanos.

Esa noche enfrento a su hermana y murió a manos de ella.

Esa noche la fuerza elite gano, derrotando a su padre y quitándole los poderes a sus hermanos.

Esa noche Roman ingreso a la lista de superhéroes caídos en el deber.

Porque puede que Roman se convirtiera en un superhéroe pero definitivamente fue Connor quien le salvo.

Cameron despertó en su cama, como ya era costumbre Mal le miraba confusa queriendo saber si era él, Jay del otro lado sostenía su mano esperando el ser reconocido, Evie fue quien no pudo esperar y corrió a abrazarle entonces las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro junto a los jadeos de dolor, todos preguntaron qué estaba pasando que necesitaba pero se negó a responder mientras dejaba salir eso dolor.

-No puedo más – simplemente dijo horas después mirando a Mal- no puedo seguir haciendo esto – cerro los ojos con miedo, con dolor – no puedo robar más energía.

-¿Vas a morir entonces? – Jay se acercó a él sacudiéndole por los hombros – Cameron entiendes esto, lo que estas pidiendo es tu vida maldita sea.

-No, no lo es, es la de ellos, no puedo Jay – se sacudió su agarre cabizbajo - simplemente no puedo seguir haciéndolo – susurro dolido recordando el dolor en el rostro de aquel otro Jay - no puedo robarles su futuro, no más.

-Vas a morir - Jay insistió tomando su mano con dulzura obligándole a levantar el rostro para que viera su propio dolor.

-Ya lo estaba hace años – respondió simplemente negándose a abrir los ojos - eh estado viviendo una vida robada, lo siento Jay simplemente no puedo – y al fin le miro con todo aquel gran dolor pero decidido, Jay le abrazo entonces con fuerza aceptando lo que su amado pedía.

Esa fue la última vez que Cameron tomo otra vida, la próxima vez que se desmayó todos supieron que tenía el tiempo contado.

* * *

-No voy a dejarle morir – Jay miro a Mal a los ojos totalmente decidió pero al mismo tiempo suplicando un último milagro una esperanza para el amor de su vida – tiene que haber una manera.

-La hay – respondió ella, Jay le miro esperanzado entonces queriendo escuchar la solución – necesita más energía – repitió como venía haciendo desde que eran jóvenes – vida para darle vida.

-Daré la mía si eso necesitas – Jay ni siquiera dudo.

-En medicina lo llaman un trasplante – Evie interrumpió aquella conversación – algo que sea completamente compatible – Jay le miro confuso – lo más cercano es siempre un familiar, un hermano, un padre…

-Cameron no tiene familia aquí – Jay frunció las cejas – Evie sabes bien que él no…

-Pero Carlos si y él tomo su lugar – la princesa le miro al igual que Mal, aquéllas que ya habían pensado en esta posibilidad desde hace años.

-Cruella – murmuro al final Jay comprendiendo el punto – pero ella jamás va a querer ayudarle.

-Eso es lo bueno de la magia negra – sonrió Mal –no es necesariamente voluntaria.

Lo dijo una vez y lo repetía de nuevo, Mal no iba a dejar que su familia se destruyera, no sin luchar al menos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Sentí que falto saber más sobre Uriel y Meloddy, lo hice corto porque realmente no quise alargarle pero bueno es una bonita historia de amor, nunca he visto " como conocí a tu madre" pero vi el intro de un capitulo y me gusto como empezaba que decidí contar esta historia así, cuando Uriel dice que sintió como si una espada le partiera en dos es una clara referencia al cuento original de la sirenita donde la bruja del mar le dice a esta que sentirá como si una espada le partiera en dos para tener piernas.**

 **Como saben ignore completamente a Uma y puse a Uriel en su lugar como hijo de Úrsula por lo que aquí Uma es hija de Uriel y Melody de igual manera tiene el cabello verde azulado y de piel morena, a Harry lo puse como el nieto del capitán Garfio, como todos saben CJ es su hija bueno esta fue devuelta a la isla por andar de ladrona y nunca quererse acoplar a ser buena.**

 **Y bueno la vida de Jay y Cameron señoras y señores… El Tourney es más o menos el equivalente del futbol americano para mí, así que obviamente Jay no podía desaprovechar su oportunidad mientras era joven y podía, Cameron tampoco puede dejar la danza, al parecer para los bailarines las carreras son cortas debido a lesiones y más, Cameron tiene la ventaja de que legalmente tiene 2 años menos gracias a Carlos por lo que mientras se mantenga en forma todo le saldrá bien, la vida de un bailarín también es muy demandante y estresante siempre compitiendo para tomar el mejor papel y practicando todo el tiempo, toda su vida, algunos inician desde jóvenes y bueno espero que entiendan tal vez lo egoísta que era Cameron al no querer dejar todo para cuidar niños en casa.**

 **El mundo que visito Cameron y le hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de los bebés con Jay no lo diré, ustedes pueden tomar el que más les guste del capítulo anterior o inventar uno y decirme que creen que sería lo que le haría tener este giro de corazón.**

 **Así que siguiendo la tradición aquí el hermano de Jay, 19 años menor que este.**

 **Jamil: Hermoso, elegante, este nombre simplemente me gusto y yey empieza con "Ja" eso fue una ganancia.**

 **Jo Ann: el nombre de la abuela paterna de Cameron, sorprendentemente y hasta ahora que publico el capítulo note que empieza también con "J", es el destinooooo.**

 **El ultimo mundo que visita Cameron es una fusión de universos también de** " **Connor (Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything) y Roman ( Lab Rats: Elite Force )". Tambien tengo lindas conversaciones sobre esta pareja.**

 **Connor: siento interrumpir tu pelea épica – apareciendo de la nada en el campo de batalla.**

 **Los buenos: y este quién es? eres otro villano?**

 **Connor: soy su novio**

 **Los buenos: novio? Es de los malos.**

 **Roman: no es mi novio – gruñendo de malhumor.**

 **Connor: así? – totalmente indignado -Pues Disculpadme anoche no decías lo mismo.**

 **Romano: cállate Connor**

 **Connor: bien pero cuando estés todo herido no me llames por qué no voy a dejar mi partida por ti- se va enojado.**

 **Roman: mmm- duda un momento- espera Connor- va tras su novio.**

* * *

 **No lo acepta pero realmente le gusta que su novio le preste atención.**

 **Roman: Connor**

 **Connor: un minuto ya voy a pasar de nivel – jugando videojuegos.**

 **Roman: Connor- cada vez más impaciente-**

 **Connor: Roman esto es en línea no puedo ponerle pausa ya te explique ahora se bueno y guarda silencio.**

 **Roman: CONNOR! - súper enfadado le arranca el control y lo aplasta hasta destruirlo.**

 **Connor: qué diablos? Roman acabo de morir y ese era mi control nuevo qué diablos te pasa?**

 **Roman: ...**

 **Connor: bien ya ven acá- lo abraza- vas a pagar por ese control.**

 **Roman: mmmm- feliz por los mimos.**

* * *

 **Roman: denme esa lista de súper héroes - pose malvada amenazante listo para atacar cuando suena su celular - que? - contesta furioso.**

 **Connor: hola a ti también babe... ya que estas en la ciudad pasa a traer mi nuevo control que encargue hace semanas por favor.**

 **Roman: estoy ocupado luchando contra los enemigos de mi padre- gritando al teléfono.**

 **Connor: es solo un pequeño favor no te va a tomar mucho tiempo, así que mueve tú trasero villanesco y trae mi control.**

 **Roman: Bien - cuelga y se enfrasca en una lucha... una hora más tarde**

 **Connor: aquí estabas ? eh estado buscándote por toda la ciudad no contestas tu teléfono y no hiciste lo que te pedí - le grita a Roman que está tirado en el suelo herido- mírate tirado ahí perdiendo el tiempo con ... quien es ella?- refiriéndose a una de las heroínas- no me dijiste que tus enemigos eran chicas... estas engañándome?, eres un idiota Roman te deje ser mi playera dos, pues vete a la mierda - se va corriendo -**

 **Y creo que ya todos sabían esto pero… el próximo capítulo será el último.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Tacos al pastor?**

 **Una última plegaria?**


	28. Capítulo 28: Abrázame fuerte y déjame ir

**Capítulo 28: Abrázame fuerte y déjame ir.**

" _ **La muerte no puede detener el amor verdadero, solo puede retrasarlo un poco." (La Princesa Prometida)**_

-Mmm Jay – murmuro Cameron empujando con el hombro a Jay quien daba besos en su cuello esa noche – quiero dormir.

-Vamos babe – volvió a besarle esta vez detrás su oreja – papi quiere amor esta noche ha estado muy solo- insistió abrazando su cintura con suavidad.

-¿enserio? – se giró para mirarle – te eh dicho mil veces que no voy a llamarte papi – frunció su nariz sentándose en la cama – es tan raro.

-Pero Cameron – Jay hizo un puchero enserio lo hizo – yo hago muchas cosas para hacerte feliz.

-Yo no te pido que me des nombres raros – le miro levantando una ceja – nombra una sola cosa.

-Siempre digo que eres fantástico con tu boca – empezó a decir Jay sin pensar realmente – aunque sigues siendo realmente malo- y se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso puesto que Cameron le dio un almohadazo y se alejó a la orilla dándole la espalda para dormir- no babe estaba bromeando – suplico volviendo a abrazarle – enserio eres muy bueno – beso sus hombros – amo como me la chupas.

-Cállate Jay no la riegues más- murmuro molesto.

-Pero…

-No puedo ok- suspiro Cameron interrumpiéndole – la temporada se alargó y tú nunca te contienes no quiero bailar con un literal dolor en mi trasero – murmuro girándose para mirarle – espera hasta que tenga un día libre.

-Pero la temporada de Tourney termino y al fin puedo tener todo el sexo que quiera - señalo lo obvio porque si, el malvado entrenador de su equipó les prohibía tener sexo antes de cada partido y con Cameron en su presentación de baile no tenían realmente nada de sexo, ni un poco, era realmente triste para alguien como Jay, Mal gustaba burlarse de él alegando que incluso ella tenía más sexo a la semana.

-Pues entonces ve a tenerlo con alguien más – le dijo molesto – ya que al parecer no soy tan bueno chupándotela como dices –se sentó molesto en la cama.

-No lo decía enserio – suspiro sentándose de igual manera para abrazar a su marido enojado – por favor solo un poco necesito un poco de amor – volvió a pedir besando su cuello otra vez intentando ganarse a su marido.

-Jay – murmuro empujándole suavemente a lo que Jay noto no lo hacía con verdadera intención y ya veía ganada esta batalla – bien – dijo finalmente y Jay celebro internamente su triunfo – pero ya que tu temporada termino – Cameron le miro sonriente con aquellos afilados dientes que la magia de Mal seguía adornando – voy a meterla yo – y tras decir esto empujo a Jay contra el colchón para posicionarse entre sus piernas con gran maestría.

Jay estaba tan sorprendió que apenas si lo noto, alcanzo a retener un grito de sorpresa pues unos labios carnosos ya estaban besándole al momento que una de sus piernas era levantada y Cameron empujaba su hombría ya endurecida contra su entrepierna, al árabe realmente le importaba poco quien daba esa noche el solo quería amor, acción, algo joder por lo que envolvió los brazos en el cuello de su amante y se dejó besar, Cameron desvió sus labios para llegar al cuello de Jay y morderle como este solía hacerle sacando un sonoro gemido a lo que tomándole como buena señal intento quitar los bóxer que su marido afortunadamente solo usaba para dormir, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Papi! - grito una pequeña niña de cuatro años escoltada por dos dálmatas - ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto la pequeña pues Jay había gritado al momento de verla, Cameron se giró cayendo de la cama y ambos se cubrieron con las mantas olvidando que no estaban desnudos realmente -¿Papi? – y la pequeña tenía su cabeza inclinada mientras le miraba.

-Nada – murmuro Jay.

-Bailando- dijo Cameron al mismo tiempo confundiendo más a la niña.

-No puede ser están teniendo sexo – Jamil entro después de que la pequeña niña corriera a subirse a la cama sobre Jay.

-¿Qué es sexo? – pregunto de inmediato la pequeña.

-Gracias Jamil – Jay le gruño pero el niño se encogió de hombros y subió igualmente a la cama.

-El sexo es cuando – miro a su niña que parecía ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Es un baile que solo pueden hacerlo los padres – continuo Cameron por el dejando que Jamil se metiera entre las mantas.

-¿Es divertido?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña.-

-Muy, muy divertido – respondió sin pensar Jay mirando a Cameron con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Puedo tener sexo también? – y eso hizo que Cameron golpeara en la cabeza a Jay.

-Lo siento pero aquí está prohibido que los padres tengan sexo con sus hijos – Jay dijo totalmente serio – tal vez en la isla – y eso le valió otro golpe de Cameron – yo solo digo – murmuro – lo siento no puedes tener sexo.

-Eres muy pequeña – murmuro Jamil jalando una almohada y acomodándose.

-¿puedo tener sexo cuando crezca? – pregunto nuevamente a Jay.

-Ni en un millón de años – gruño Jay – mi pequeña nunca va a tener sexo - dijo totalmente exaltado – ningún idiota va a tocar a mi pequeña, te encerrare en una torre si es necesario – siguió gruñendo.

-Jay cállate – Cameron paro su parloteo - ¿ahora niños que hacen aquí?- pregunto pues Jamil ya estaba listo para dormir.

-Escuche un ruido en mi armario – dijo la pequeña totalmente seria – así que fui con Jamil para protegerlo de los monstruos – relato como si ella fuera una heroína – pero Jamil tenía mucho miedo que les pasara algo – el pequeño rodo lo ojos ante esto - así que venimos aquí a protegerlos también – termino – ¿podemos quedarnos? – agrego con sus enormes ojos de cachorro.

-Agradecemos su preocupación – Cameron sonrió – claro que pueden quedarse cariño – acaricio su cabeza con dulzura.

-¿Laurie y Frieda también? – pregunto nuevamente.

-Por supuesto nena- asintió Cameron ignorando la cara de disgusto de Jay, que no quería a los perros en la cama.

Mas no le quedo de otra en cuanto Cameron asintió su pequeña llamo a los animales y uno de ellos salto a la cama de inmediato, Jay intento recostarse pero la pierna de Jamil estaba en su lugar, el pequeño ya estaba completamente dormido totalmente torcido ocupando media cama, JoAnn abrazaba a Cameron al otro lado y Frieda a sus pies estaba echada, el suspiro miro al único que aún le respetaba en esa casa que resultaba ser un dálmata y tras ver la carita que ponía y su meneo de cola se rindió.

-Ven aquí Laurie- gruño palmeando la cama, el perro ladro emocionado y subió para acurrucarse tras serle permitido.

Esta era su familia, llena de momentos tan tiernos y desesperantes como estos, algo que aún le costaba asimilar, una vida monótona y en ocasiones aburrida, fue realmente difícil llegar a ella pero valió la pena y más aún cada segundo de esta lo fue aún más, incluso si fue tan efímero como un parpadeo.

* * *

El lugar no había cambiado nada desde que tenía memoria, aún era frio y mal oliente, las calles húmedas llenas de charcos y basura, con mendigos donde fuera, ladrones listos para asaltar sus bolsillos sin importarles herir, Jay cubrió aún más su cabeza, su rostro para no ser reconocible teniendo que usar nuevamente ropas andrajosas para mezclarse en la oscuridad, para poder hacer su camino hasta aquella casona.

Mal había sido muy específica, ir más de uno podía ser peligroso, aun había ciertos rencores para ellos además no querían llamar la atención, Evie prometió estar más atenta mirándole desde su espejo mágico si algo sucedía, si tenía algún problema Mal rompería la barrera de inmediato para ayudarle destruyendo a cualquier amenaza, algo tal vez exagerado pero debía hacerse, Ben solo había apartado la mirada y dicho que mantendría ocupado a Cameron, esa noche Jay se adentró en la isla con una misión .

La casona seguía viéndose igual, vieja y a punto de derrumbarse por fuera por dentro era peor, no había pisos limpios que brillaban como espejo, el polvo ya acumulado de años la hacían ver más tétrica, en el fregadero los platos se apilaron en una montaña tan alta como el techo donde las ratas paseaban sin ningún pudor a ser vistas, Jay quiso vomitar solo de saber lo que esto significaba porque sin Carlos esa mansión se caía en pedazos, Cruella había perdido a su sirvienta personal.

Encontró a la mujer bebiendo con su abrigo a medio caer de sus hombros totalmente demacrada y solitaria, el perro de juguete que solía apretar con molestia estaba encajado en la mesita de centro con una navaja apuñalado, cuando lo vio grito, le llamo ladrón estúpido por querer robarle a ella más al reconocerle, al ver como se quitaba el manto que cubría su rostro todo su rostro se deformo, ira pura podía verse pues frente a ella tenía aquel que había robado a su cachorro entrenado.

En la isla todos sabían lo que había pasado con ellos, la televisión les mantuvo al tanto, la coronación de Evie que hizo a la reina malvada parcialmente feliz pero más que nada le lleno de envidia al ver a su hija tan hermosa como Blanca nieves, cuando Mal se convirtió en reina todos los villanos maldijeron su linaje por verse traicionados, el que Jay se convirtiera en un embajador entre la isla y Auradon también fue noticia Jafar hirvió en cólera ante las burlas de los demás que miraban a su hijo "ladrón" ser todo un filántropo, cuando Cameron se convirtió en un bailarín profesional y termino casado con Jay la noticia molesto a Cruella, porque ella veía a su hijo, a su cachorro ingrato sonreír de felicidad con ese estúpido ladrón y cuando la televisión se inundaba de la vida socialité de las personas más influyentes del reino aquellos cuatro chicos siempre estaban en primer plano.

Cruella le grito ahora, tomo la daga retirándola del juguete y se lanzó para atacar al que le arrebató a su niño, le maldijo queriendo matarle, Jay solo lo esquivo y desarmo a la mujer sin demora, le empujo contra un sillón y le ato, sin decirle una sola palabra.

Jay trabajo diligentemente preparando todas las cosas que Mal le había entregado, tenía solo una oportunidad Mal haría bajar el campo de fuerza lo suficiente para tomar la vida de Cruella y luego Jay regresaría a Auradon, solo un minuto y todo terminaría pero para que el ritual se llevara a cabo la mujer debía beber una pócima, obviamente la escupió en cara de Jay haciéndole enojar, sin pensarlo lanzo una bofetada a la mujer que seguía maldiciéndole y le dio de beber otro, Mal había previsto que algo así pasaría y cerro su boca para obligarle a tragar.

Mientras el brebaje hacia efecto ella siguió insultándole, preguntándole sobre su hijo, exigiéndole hablar pero Jay se mantuvo firmemente en silencio resistiendo el impulso de matarle a golpes, necesitaban su esencia, su vida y si Jay se dejaba llevar y la mataba perderían la única oportunidad de salvar a Cameron, entonces la mujer empezó a reír, aquella risa psicótica que no había escuchado en años, esa que helaba todos y cada uno de sus huesos.

-Le han cambiado – rio ella – cambiaron a mi cachorro por alguien más – y aquello definitivamente llamo la atención de Jay que le miro un poco sorprendió – no podían controlarle, no pudieron con mi cachorro y le cambiaron por otro idéntico – soltó otra carcajada – Mal y su magia lo hizo, lo sabía mi Carlos jamás me dejaría aquí, el nunca – y su sonrisa se deformo al recordar entonces aquel otro chico que sonreirá en la tv, aquel que vivía bajo el nombre e Carlos De Vil – le han matado, lo sacrificaron como a un perro rabioso – grito indignada – tu maldito bastardo mataste a mi Carlos.

Y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca la mujer empezó a ahogarse lentamente, Mal tomaba su vida en ese momento, no duro mucho en cuestión de segundo Cruella de Vil estaba muerta, Jay se quedó petrificado mirando el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, sus fríos ojos mirándole acusatoriamente, de inmediato corto las cuerdas que la ataban y corto su garganta para dejarle caer en el suelo de mármol, un robo parecería, nadie iba a refutarlo en la isla, salió de la casa no sin antes volver a dar una última mirada sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

Cameron recibió la noticia de que Cruella había muerto dos días después, el joven se sintió un poco mal, realizando su papel como un hijo dolido a la perfección, mantuvo el luto por una semana y después siguió con su vida, no quiso derramar lágrimas por aquella que no lo merecía pero el recuerdo de Carlos y de lo mucho que ese niño amo a esa mala mujer le hicieron sentir culpable.

Un pequeño funeral se realizó, uno simbólico en Auradon, el cuerpo de Cruella fue cremado como era en la isla y sus cenizas esparcidas en el bosque, durante la ceremonia frente a lapida donde el nombre de Cruella fue grabado Cameron lucio realmente devastado, todos ellos estuvieron ahí fingiendo algo de pena, pero fue Jay quien más tiempo se quedó mirando la lápida, quien realmente se sintió culpable, en su mente no dejaron de repetirse aquellas últimas palabras que Cruella dijo, cuando alguien había descubierto su secreto, el secreto de Cameron.

Se preguntó desde entonces si tenía razón, si ellos fueron, si él fue quien mato a Carlos, quien lo llevo a la locura que le mato, en el fondo de su mente sabía que la respuesta era sí.

* * *

El tercer acto empezó y todo fue de acuerdo a los ensayos, igual a todas aquellas representaciones Cameron se encontraba vestido en un traje negro totalmente pegado al cuerpo con pantalones de cuero, su cabello engominado y revuelto le daban un aspecto salvaje, la sonrisa lasciva en su rostro mientras bailaba seduciendo a cada mujer del escenario lo hacían ver verdaderamente magnifico, lucia como si el verdadero Carlos de Vil se hubiera tomado enserio su papel de villano, como si en ese momento fuera alguien más, y tal vez lo era, para muchos debieron creer que actuar de aquella forma era algo fácil para Cameron, que la lujuria y bravuconería era algo inherente para él, no sabían lo equivocados que estaban y que Cameron tuvo que esforzarse mucho para lograse el resultado pero de nuevo Cameron era un profesional y había escogido ese papel por una razón, retarse a sí mismo.

No importaba cuantas veces lo viera Jay aun no podía acostumbrarse a verlo de esa forma, ver al hombre coqueto y agresivo destilando lujuria en el escenario, pero su amado había estado tan extasiado cuando finalmente le dejaron escoger su papel en la obra que simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa para apoyarle, Cameron se convirtió en un miembro importante de la compañía en poco tiempo y cuando surgió esta oportunidad, cuando llegaron con una nueva puesta en escena él pudo escoger su propio papel, cualquiera diría que escogería al príncipe, aquel que salía en todas las escenas o al menos la mayoría pero no fue así, Cameron no quería ser el príncipe abatido que luchaba cayendo a la locura por falta de amor, definitivamente no él quiso ser el cisne.

La obra era "El lago de los cisnes" pero a diferencia de aquella donde hermosas bailarinas hacían de cisnes con suaves movimientos y tutus con tiaras, esta obra era totalmente diferente, una nueva versión del Ballet clásico con influencia en el baile contemporáneo, nada que ver con los delicados cisnes del clásico donde fueron reemplazados con hombres de pecho desnudo y pantalones emplumados de apariencia agresiva, el resultado una obra maestra que llevaba ya cien representaciones, bueno esta sería la número cien la última de ellas, el argumento de la obra gira en torno a un joven príncipe, su distante madre; y su deseo de libertad, representado por un hermoso cisne.

Cameron era el cisne y como en la obra original era su belleza y gracia lo que enamoro al príncipe convirtiéndole en su simbolismo de amor y libertad ansiada, jugar del cisne fue fácil, siempre había confiado en su danza, el verdadero reto fue ser el "cisne negro" que en esta versión no era otro más que el hijo de von Rothbart, aquel coqueto hombre que con su seducción carismática atraparía al príncipe debido a su parentesco con su cisne soñado.

Así que el acto fue bien, Cameron engalano la sala con aplausos por sus movimientos y justo acababa de seducir a la reina cuando el príncipe entro en escena para un baile juntos, un baile que solo existía en la imaginación del príncipe al estar cegado por el joven, todo iba de maravilla, Cameron sedujo nuevamente como hacía cada noche al joven en sus brazos, fuera del escenario era grandes amigos ambos habían querido ser el cisne pero finalmente él había ganado, Adán resulto ser el príncipe, si su amigo que le dio una enorme patada figurativamente claro estar durante su primer recital era parte de la misma compañía y ambos solían luchar por los papeles deseados, esta vez gano Cameron y él fue el cisne mientras Adán era el príncipe depresivo, hacían burlas todo el tiempo sobre eso.

En el publico aquella noche Jay aplaudía desde los asientos en primera fila, él no iba a todas sus representaciones, dijo y cito " aburrido ver la misma obra una y otra vez" Cameron le había dado un golpe en su cabeza pero entendía, él tampoco quería verlo jugar Tourney una y otra vez, así que solo había ido a ciertas representaciones, lo fue a la primera a la número cincuenta y ahora, tal vez algunas mas solo porque Jamil lo pidió, quien por cierto estaba mirando todo tan emocionado como la primera vez, del otro lado estaba Mal que se negaba estar en el palco real, por lo que Ben también estaba ahí, Evie y Doug no faltaron, Azis y Jordán tampoco, cuando la obra se presentó en Agrabah Azis fue a todas sus funciones y lleno a Cameron de rosas sin falta alguna abrazándole y llamándole su hermosa bailarina, por suerte Jay no sabían sobre eso y Jordán siempre terminaba empujando a su marido lejos de Cameron quien se lo agradecía, también lo lleno de regalos costosos y joyas que Cameron devolvió por supuesto, bueno casi todas algunas le gustaron y las conservo.

Pero ahí estaban todos en su última presentación de la obra que le había dado el reconocimiento que merecía, por aquella que marcaba la cúspide de su carrera, el baile con el príncipe fue sublime, la delicadeza de sus movimientos y pronto este término, el cisne negro se volvió agresivo dejando solo al príncipe, pinto con cenizas una franja negra en su frente haciendo alusión al cisne que tanto amaba y dio un par de giros en burla, tomo al príncipe entonces del cuello con fiereza jalando al centro del escenario donde intentaría besarle causando la repulsión del príncipe más esto nunca llego.

Cameron se tambaleo, sus piernas cedieron un poco y cuando tenía que intentar besar al príncipe simplemente se desvaneció, Adán alcanzo a atraparle al notar que se veía débil y pronto los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Jay salto prácticamente de los asientos al escenario y la cortinas no tardaron en cerrarse, entre gritos intentaron reanimarle, los paramédicos de igual manera, cuando Mal llego empujando a todo el mundo Cameron no respiraba.

Todos sabían de la extraña enfermedad de Carlos de Vil, de cómo ese chico se desmayaba hasta parecer muerto y como se recuperaba a las pocas horas, la compañía de baile lo supo pero igualmente le contrato aun con los riesgos Cameron jamás se había desvanecido en el escenario, ni siquiera durante las prácticas, por eso ahora estaban sorprendidos, la preocupación real llegó cuando Jay el hombre con quien estaba casado tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Cameron y salió corriendo del edificio.

El despertó tres horas después no recordaba nada y su cuerpo se sentía muy débil, al principio pensó que sus amigos no habían respetado sus deseos y que simplemente tomaron otra vida pero sin ningún recuerdo de haber estado en otro mundo eso era imposible, Mal le explico que encontraron una última forma de traerlo de vuelta, que Cruella había hecho un último sacrificio para su hijo, no le creo en lo más mínimo pero lo agradeció en silencio.

Dos semanas más tarde descubrió por que debía tomar la vida de alguien con su misma huella, pues a la semana de su regreso se desplomo en el ensayo de su nueva obra, a las dos semanas había perdido la fuerza completa en sus piernas para bailar pues su equilibrio en los giros era nulo, un mes después el médico le informo que no había nada malo en él más sin embargo si Cameron intentaba dar algún giro o simplemente algo salto se derrumbaba de inmediato y apenas si podía caminar, la danza ya no era un opción.

Cameron estaba empezando a morir y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, no después de contaminar su alma con la vida de Cruella.

* * *

Ben camino por las puertas de aquel castillo el cual estaba cerrado, llego hasta donde una pared sellaba aquella cámara, el papel tapiz concordaba totalmente con lo de su alrededor, hace unos años lucia resplandeciente, nuevo totalmente, hace unos años aquella cámara aún estaba abierta para el público, suspiro al mirar y observando cada detalle de ella, como la sellada bóveda parecía imperdurable, incluso el polvo era un testigo fiel que nunca había sido abierta.

Su mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre la empuñadura de su espada, aquella que saco de una de las vitrinas en exhibición del museo, la única arma conocida para terminar con el mal detrás de esa pared.

-¿Ben? – la voz de Mal, su amada mujer le llamo desde el otro lado del pasillo – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto confundida pues esa ala del castillo estaba prohibida para cualquiera y ninguno de ellos la visitaba siquiera – ¿Ben? – llamo de nuevo observando la espada brillante reconociéndole de inmediato, aquella que no debería estar en su poder.

-Tenemos que hacerlo Mal – respondió el sin girar a mirarle – lo has sabido desde hace años y no has querido hacerlo – se giró entonces para enfrentar a su esposa cuyo rostro parecía sorprendido por ser atrapada – ¿ellos lo saben? – preguntó.

-No – dijo totalmente sin emoción alguna – y no lo sabrán nunca – insistió alistando su vestido – ahora salgamos de aquí.

-Te he prometido proteger esta familia Mal – Ben la detuvo con sus palabras – cuando deje en claro toda intención contigo lo prometí, protegería esta familia contigo, para ti – y la mano en su empuñadura se apretó con más fuerza – incluso de ti Mal –suspiro mirando como la mujer que amaba se veía temerosa – si dejo que esto continúe Cameron va a morir, y Jay sufrirá al igual que Evie y tu sentirás culpa toda la vida.

-No – pidió ella su rostro parecía estoico pero su voz temblaba – no voy a dejar que…

-Ella no es tu madre más – insistió acercándose a ella y tomándole de los hombros – ella ha estado matando a Cameron para poder resurgir, mato a Carlos - le miro con determinación – tenemos que destruirla.

-¿Y si no funciona? – pregunto Mal - ¿Y si no sirve de nada y solo la traemos de vuelta?- insistió insegura - ¿Y si Cameron muere igual?

-Entonces al menos sabremos que has hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarle – le soltó para volver a mirar la pared – Ella no va a volver esta espada fue hecha para destruirla - extendió la mano para que ella le tomara – no puedo hacer esto solo por favor Mal - pidió – sabes que es lo correcto.

-No quiero hacer lo correcto – suspiro – no puedo hacerle esto a ella.

-Entonces se egoísta y protege a tu familia –Ben desenfundo la espada aquella de virtud que brillaba con la magia bondadosa y pura que de la que fue creada.

Mal suspiro cerrando los ojos sabiendo que Ben tenía mucha razón, no podía seguir ignorándole, ocultando esta verdad de su familia, ella no debió dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de hacer algo, sabía que Maléfica era quien robaba esa energía, que fue ella quien intentaba recuperarse lentamente del ser más débil de ellos, si Maléfica hubiera usado a Jay o a Evie para alimentarse ella estaría ahora libre, pero uso a Carlos, a un chico sin pisca de magia y su energía, su vida era tan débil que incluso robando la de otros universos aun no lograba recuperar sus fuerzas.

Cuando Maléfica ataco durante la coronación de Ben y Mal uso su magia para salvarles ella quedo convertida en piedra, una estatua a la maldad que no era más que un caparazón que encerraba a la villana más peligrosa de todos, fue llevada al museo donde se vio resguardada con un campo de fuerza y de más protecciones, entonces Mal descubrió la verdadera razón tras la maldición hacia Carlos, el como toda la vida drenada alimentaba a su madre.

Mal ordeno entonces llevar la estatua en máximo secreto a esa ala del castillo donde se selló en una cámara con su propia magia para evitar que esta siguiera tomando la vida de Cameron, pero la magia de su madre seguía siendo muy poderosa e incluso después de su a prisión y tras capa de magia esta se seguía filtrando, Ben debió descubrirlo hace tiempo, saber por qué insistió tanto en cambiar de lugar la estatua de su madre, por que cerraron esa ala del castillo a cualquiera y ahora estaba ahí haciéndole entender que debía destruirla.

Ben tenía razón, su amado esposo entendió mucho más rápido que ella que debía ponerle fin a su madre de una vez por todas, pero era tan difícil, tan condenadamente imposible cortar los lazos que la unían a esa mujer que debía llamar madre, no es que quisiera a su madre pero Maléfica como buena hechicera que era hacia logrado hacer leal a su única hija, Mal pudo enfrentarse por su nueva familia, pudo mantenerla encerrada en esa habitación de por vida pero Mal no podía matarle, no importa cuando dolor y sufrimiento le causara.

Ella no era como Jay, que se olvidó de su padre manteniéndole en sus pesadillas y perdiéndose en el perfume de Cameron, viviendo un final feliz, tampoco era como Evie quien termino perdonando a su madre a quién le enviaba pequeños regalos de vez en cuando, maquillaje, o espejos, Mal no podía simplemente darle la espalda a Maléfica, no cuando había sido tan arraigada desde sus inicios temerle, la realidad era que ninguno de esos niños podía dañar a ninguno de ellos, porque aun cuando les causaron tanto dolor, que destrozaron su vida hasta el grado de volverlos casi inservibles no podían más que odiarles, todos ellos crecieron con miedo a sus propios padres y ninguno de ellos le haría el menor daño.

Por eso en la isla Jay se ofreció a matar a Maléfica si Mal mataba a Jafar, por eso tenían planes sobre que como cada uno de ellos matara al padre del otro porque ellos mismos no podían hacerlo, pero aquí no había tiempo, no podía decirle a Jay que viniera a matar a su madre, no cuando le había ocultado que era ella quien seguía drenando la vida de Cameron, Mal abrió los ojos nuevamente soltó un suspiro enorme y murmuro unas palabras, la pared se movió entonces y todos aquellos hechizo que contenían esa sala simplemente desaparecieron, con las defensas bajas Ben entro a la habitación, la estatua de Maléfica le miraba burlonamente, la misma sonrisa sarcástica que dio antes de petrificarse.

Levantando su espada miro por última vez a aquella que una vez fue la emperatriz del mal y encajo la espada rompiendo la piedra, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó, el chirrido de una gran bestia muriendo lleno el castillo, aquél que erizaba cada cabello de su cuerpo y le hizo sentir un gran miedo, Mal incluso cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió la espada de virtud se encontraba clavada sobre una capa purpura en el suelo de mármol estrellado.

El rey suspiro aliviado salió de la sala y miro a su esposa que no apartaba la mirada de aquella espada clavada en el suelo, aquélla que no paraba de ver lo donde su madre fue asesinada.

-Teníamos que hacerlo – murmuro Ben levantando el rostro de Mal para que esta saliera del trance- ella no va a hacernos más daño – continuo para tranquilizarle – has protegido a tu familia – le sonrió.

-Tarde – murmuro ella mirando donde la espada se encontraba- ya es muy tarde – suspiro – Cameron va a morir, no tiene suficiente energía – miro a su esposo que solo sonrió suavemente.

-Entonces hagamos que disfrute esa vida – acaricio su mejilla con un pulgar – al menos nadie va a robarle lo que queda de ella.

Cameron no viviría mucho tiempo, la vida de Cruella no era suficiente para darle lo necesario, al no ser parte de él, otra huella misma esta terminaría por agotarse muy pronto, no sabían cuándo, pero esperaban que fuera lo suficiente para darles una efímera felicidad, Mal miro por última vez donde su madre ahora había muerto y levanto nuevamente las protecciones del lugar esta vez sellándole como una cripta, una tumba que nadie jamás visitarían.

Maléfica había muerto y esta vez se asegurarían que se mantendría así para siempre, en el museo una réplica exacta de la espada fue devuelta, aquella que se encontraba en la exhibición donde la réplica de Maléfica también se custodiaba como si fuese la original.

* * *

Jay despertó en medio de la noche, había vuelto a soñar con él, con un sobresalto se levantó de la cama, casi golpea el cuerpo junto a él cuándo noto de quien se trataba, el agarre de su daga, la cual conservaba incluso para dormir aun ahora se aflojo lentamente, el rostro pecoso y bicolor descansaba plácidamente, la noche aun empezaba y Jay ya tenía pesadillas fantástico, con suavidad acaricio los rizos de su amante, su cabello era un poco más largo que hace unos años una hermosa cabellera que Cameron se negó a cortar, también era mucho más alto que cuando lo conoció aun después de traerle de vuelta el chico creció al menos unas pulgadas más, las suficientes para alcanzarle Jay ya no le miraba hacia abajo como solía hacer para molestarle, Cameron tampoco tenía que pararse en sus puntas como lo fue en el cuerpo de Carlos.

El sombrío recuerdo de Carlos le hizo alejar su mano con rapidez con culpa, Cameron estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, dándole la vida que nunca espero, un cuento de hadas personal y tenían hijos maravillosos y eran felices y sin embargo las pesadillas habían empezado, comenzaron aquélla noche desde la muerte de Cruella, cuando aquella mujer le miro con sus fríos y vacios ojos pidiéndole por su Carlos, desde que le grito por robarlo.

Ante la necesidad de aire fresco Jay salió de la habitación, apenas si se colocó una playera y salió de ahí, no es que la fuera a necesitar el gran castillo de Mal era cálido incluso en la noche más fría de invierno, algo que Mal había perfeccionado con magia nada más se convirtió en reina, el día anterior estaban celebrando su cumpleaños y esta les obligo a pasar la noche, sin darse cuenta se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez por un poco de agua, tal vez por qué estar rodeado de afilados cuchillos le daba cierta tranquilidad extrañamente.

Mal llego justo después, era como si siempre supiera lo que le sucedía, ella entro por las puertas luciendo como una reina a un en su bata favorita y le miro abatido, Evie llego después, al parecer todos ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para una noche de insomnio pues en un instante Evie empezó a sacar tazones de los armarios y murmuro "Galletas".

Se había vuelto una costumbre, cuando Mal se encontraba en algún predicamento hacia galletas, cuando Evie estaba estresada hacían galletas, cuando Jay tenía una fuerte discusión o sentía desesperación galletas, era como su cosa secreta, trabajan en silencio durante unos minutos, Mal mezclando los ingredientes, Evie incorporándoles, Jay solo mirándoles desde el otro lado de la mesa listo para meterlas al horno, cuando estas estuvieron listas y salieron del horno Evie fue la primera en hablar.

-Gastón Jr – murmuro mirando su galleta – soñé nuevamente con él, sé que es tonto pero.

Y no pudo decir más, porque era estúpido que alguien como ella, que vivió en una prisión donde este tipo de cosas sucedían todo el tiempo estuviera atormentada por el recuerdo de aquella bajeza, Mal la abrazo entonces cada vez mejorando en eso de consolar acaricio su cabello y murmuro palabras como "no fue tu culpa", "hubiera prolongado su dolor", "está en el infierno ahora", el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, hasta que Mal fue quien hablo de nuevo.

-A veces es como si no perteneciera, a este mundo – confeso – como si estuviera ocupando un lugar que no me corresponde – señalo – mírenme una reina cuya magia es para el bien, mi madre jamás se imaginó esto – dijo mordiendo una galleta – todo parece tan malo.

Jay se estiro entonces para tomar su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa consolándole, aun después de tantos años ellos siempre fueron los más unidos, se amaban tanto que ocasiono muchos murmullos y rumores maliciosos para desprestigiarles, porque cuando la reina necesitaba un descanso, cuando la desesperación le alcanzaba no eran los brazos de Ben los que buscaban, si no de Jay, varios sirvientes vieron a la reina recostada en el pecho de su mejor amigo, a Jay acariciar su cabello como un amante y aun que nadie lo sabía esta aun tatuaba de vez en cuanto su piel por lo que verlo salir de sus aposentos a veces medio vistiéndose se volvió un escándalo.

Muchos murmuraron sobre lo terrible que era la nueva reina engañando a su esposo, pero Ben, para el joven que alguna vez sintió celos de Jay finalmente comprendió aquello, les vio una vez, después de un largo argumento sobre las vestimentas dignas de una futura reina, cuando la reina madre decidió que Mal debía lucir más como una princesa que una villana, mas esta al obviamente ser de naturaleza rebelde se negó, amenazo a la mujer y cambio con magia los colores del palacio, amarillo y azul fueron sustituidos con el purpura y verde de Mal ocasionando un gran caos.

Mal se defendía solamente, pues si bien querían cambiarle, destruir lo que era, bien podían empezar ellos a hacer lo mismo, Ben y ella discutieron, el chico aseguro que amaba esa parte de ella, que su espíritu rebelde y único lo había conquistado y su corazón termino por enamorarle, mas ella no escucho razones, todo lo que veía era a un montón de princesas y diciéndole como vestir y que decir, por lo que discutieron, ella termino con Jay, el chico de inmediato ofreció quemar el reino para hacerla sonreír nuevamente, desollar vivo a cada persona que la hizo derramar lágrimas, arrancar el corazón de Ben y entregárselo en bandeja de plata, mientras ella reía.

Ben los escucho hablar, entendió la razón por la cual ambos jóvenes se complementaban y se mantenían unidos entre sí, como ellos niños quebrados volvían a unir sus partes una y otra vez para mantenerse en pie, porque uno era el sostén del otro y viceversa, ambos se daban la fuerza para continuar, una cosa que les ayudo a mantener su cordura en la isla, Ben no pudo sentir más celos de Jay, no cuando fue el quien mantuvo a Mal a flote todo este tiempo, claro que las cosas se arreglaron el Rey pidió disculpas y aseguro no querer cambiarla, Mal dejo la decoración por una semana al menos antes de cambiarla a su lugar y aun que Ben aun usaba los colores reales Mal aun en ocasiones oficiales usaban lo que deseaba.

Mal sonrió al sentir la atención de Jay, al ver como este con una simple caricia podía darle tanta fuerza y aunque Evie de igual manera le abrazaba fue a Jay a quien no dejo de mirar a los ojos, entonces su mirada cayó y el árabe suspiro derrotado.

-Soñé con Carlos – dijo sorprendiéndoles totalmente.

-Carlos está muerto – murmuro Mal no comprendiendo la situación.

-Lo sé pero – soltó a Mal para tomar una galleta – desde Cruella no dejo de pensar, si hubiéramos intentado un poco más tal vez el…

-Carlos no podía ser salvado – insistió Mal interrumpiéndole.

-No lo intentamos lo suficiente – dijo Evie admitiendo su gran error.

-Y que íbamos a hacer lo intentamos, nos mantuvimos unidos como una familia, lo traje de vuelta varias veces, le dimos un propósito y aun así el – mordió su labio molesta recordando la nula reacción de Carlos para ellos - tenemos a Cameron ahora- sentencio.

-Ese no es el punto – Jay dejo caer la galleta molesto – Cameron no es el problema – miro a la hada que parecía molesta – Carlos lo es, le abandonamos, nos llamamos su familia y simplemente le matamos.

-Maléfica lo mato- gruño ella – nosotros le dimos una oportunidad y el la desecho.

-Debimos hacer algo más – insistió - Nosotros… él no se merecía morir – dijo finalmente Jay totalmente arrepentido – Carlos merecía la misma felicidad que nosotros – miro a las chicas – el merecía una oportunidad – termino levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado mirándoles recordando los sueños, recordando Cruella culpándole de perder a su hijo, a Carlos y todos los momentos en los que le lastimo, los ojos fríos y vacios del niño cuando alguno de ellos le hablaba, el terror en sus ojos cuando lo descubrió con el dálmata muerto.

-Debimos – dijo Mal finalmente rompiendo su silencio- sé que debimos intentarlo con más fuerza ¿pero que podíamos hacer? – miro a Jay – estábamos igual de perdidos que Carlos, incluso más, Evie iba a renunciar a Doug, tú seguías siendo un imbécil y yo- cerro los ojos no queriendo admitirlo – estaba tan cerrada al mundo que tal vez nunca hubiera dejándome ser feliz – abrió los ojos para mirar a Jay otra vez – solo éramos chicos asustados, si Cameron no hubiera estado ahí ninguno de nosotros tendría esta felicidad.

-¿Qué hay de Carlos entonces? – murmuro Evie.

-¿Qué hay entonces? – la reina se levantó de su banco – más que rezar por que sea feliz en la siguiente vida y que encuentre a alguien que le brinde tanta felicidad como la que tenemos- y tras decir eso salió de la cocina.

-No es tu culpa Jay – Evie se despidió igualmente para ir a dormir un poco.

-Si lo fue – murmuro Jay, porque si él no hubiera empujado tanto al niño, si no le hubiera destrozado el alma, si tan solo le hubiera brindado un poco de protección en lugar de destruirle Carlos tal vez no hubiera muerto, y solo tal vez el chico que estuviera dormido en su cama esa noche seria Carlos y no alguien de otro mundo.

Jay no se arrepentía de amar de a Cameron, aun ahora sabía que de poder volver atrás en el tiempo y de poder elegir de Carlos a Cameron tomaría a Cameron nuevamente, es solo que deseaba que Carlos fuera feliz y si eso hubiera significado nunca haber conocido a Cameron lo habría aceptado.

Por primera vez en años Jay genuinamente se preocupó por Carlos de Vil, es una lástima que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Había empezado como una pregunta, una inocente y pequeña pregunta, "¿Puedo tener un perro?" Jamil había dicho una vez tras ir al refugio de animales, Cameron manteniendo su palabra convirtió cada casa de Cruella que eran aproximadamente dos, una en parís y otra en Auradon en refugios para perros las cuales se convirtieron en beneficencias sin fines de lucro financiadas por la reina Mal, donaciones y Carlos de Vil, al convertirse en un bailarín exitoso tenia beneficios, como convencer a su compañía de baile para organizar funciones de caridad lo cual funcionaba porque en Auradon todos eran tan buenos y si no al menos les gustaba mantener las apariencias.

Los refugios contaban con voluntarios y personal que realmente no recibían mucho de pago pero de nuevo a estas personas les gustaba ser buenos ante los demás por lo que siempre había muchos voluntarios, así que obviamente Carlos de Vil y su familia visitaban el refugio más cercano y ayudaban cada cierto tiempo, la última vez que fueron Jamil le miro con esos enormes ojos y copiando su mejor puchero le pidió un perro.

-Cariño ya tienes uno – le sonrió acariciando su cabeza – Dude recuerdas.

-Es tu perro – frunció la nariz el pequeño – y es tan aburrido, nunca va por una pelota – señalo el pequeño.

-Dude es un perro viejo no tiene tú vigor cariño – le explico pues realmente ese pequeño perro se había convertido en un gran compañero aquel que siguió fiel a un amo que nunca más volvió a hablar en su idioma.

Jamil suspiro mirando al perrito que dormida plácidamente como siempre en su camita y asintió de mala gana, dos días después Cameron llevo dos dálmatas a la casa, eran un par de cachorros que Nita le había entregado ya que ella al ser experta en crianza de perros la consulto para saber cuál sería el mejor perro para la compañía de Jamil, ella le entrego los dos cachorros y bromeo diciendo que no les volviera guantes, ambos rieron ante eso y Cameron le agradeció realmente.

Jay se negó, el definitivamente en cuanto entro a la casa y vio a Jamil correr a él con los cachorros dijo "no", para él ya era suficiente con la bola de pelos Dude y tener que ir cada mes más o menos al refugio, Jay no quería más perros y definitivamente no iban a tener perros en esa casa, no importa lo mucho que Jamil hiciera ese puchero o que Cameron ofreciera sexo él dijo que no y no iban a tener más.

Los perros se quedaron obviamente, Jay era un blando, siempre diciendo que no pero cedía al final, y Cameron siempre consintiendo a Jamil aun cuando lo disciplinaba siempre vio que el niño recuperara el tiempo perdido en la isla, Laurie y Frieda fueron llamados a lo que Cameron siempre reía murmurando algo sobre una referencia que nadie entendía, los cachorros sirvieron para muchas cosas, primero Jamil se volvió responsable de ellos y dos Jamil no molestaba tanto a Dude quien podía seguir durmiendo sin preocuparse por ese niño, lo malo el pequeño perro pronto se vio superado por los dálmatas que le aplastaban al querer entrar en su camita con él, era indignante y aun que cada uno tenía su propia cama, los cachorros que pronto dejaron de serlo le querían tanto que aun buscaban su compañía, Dude se quejaba todo el tiempo con Cameron pero este nunca lo entendió.

Dude murió solo un año después Jay recuerda llegar a casa para encontrar a Jamil abrazando dicho perrito con sus dos dálmatas llorando la perdida, llamo a Cameron sin dudarlo y tras avisarle a todos hicieron un pequeño funeral en uno de los jardines del palacio de Mal, aún recuerdan como Jamil lloro suplicando a Mal por traerle de vuelta, pidiéndole que usara su poder para darle más vida a Dude, el perrito que sin duda fue un buen compañero el poco tiempo que estuvo con él, Mal estaba a punto de hacerlo, de importarle poco lo que pensarían cuando Cameron se arrodillo frente a su niño y explico la situación.

-Mal no puede hacer eso- hablo tranquilamente mientras su hijo lloraba con más fuerza- traer de la muerte a Dude sería totalmente egoísta – los presentes ya estaban poniendo atención a lo que decía – él ha tenido su vida, una muy buena y feliz, pero su tiempo con nosotros se ha terminado seria cruel e irresponsable alargarle más- miro a su niño que seguía llorando con dolor – no está bien interferir en los asuntos de la muerte, ha vivido su tiempo y puede que sea difícil para ti, para todos nosotros pero no debes aferrarnos por nuestro egoísmo y traerle de vuelta, Jamil debes adorarle, debes entender que Dude te amo incluso si fue poco el tiempo que pasaron juntos esos momentos son inolvidables y vivirán siempre en tu memoria, aquí- toco el pecho de su pequeño- Dude se ha ido pero mientras tú le recuerdes seguirá aquí, no te lamentes por una perdida y abraza esos momentos en los que le tuviste- sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas – a veces no queremos dejar ir a los que amamos pero tenemos que hacerlo, porque es necesario – le miro con una sonrisa – porque es lo correcto – miro a Jay quien ya estaba detrás de su hermano – porque es lo que debe ser – y tras decir eso se levantó para mirar a Mal.

Todos ellos guardaron silencio intentando ignorar las palabras de Cameron sabiendo bien que no solo se refería a Dude, sabiendo que debían cumplir su promesa cuando llegara su momento, Cameron estaba asustado no iba a mentir, no quería morir pero no podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que alejaba a otros como Jay de tener una felicidad tan grande como la que el tenia.

La primera pregunta fue fácil de solucionar la segunda no tanto.

-¿Quién es Cameron? – pregunto un día Jamil mientras Jay preparaba el almuerzo del niño sentado en la gran barra de la cocina, ocasionando que este detuviera sus movimiento tensándose de inmediato y girando a verle.

-¿Dónde oíste ese nombre? – pregunto mirándole fijamente y Jamil casi podía ver al Jay que Jafar describía como modelo, aquel que te sacaría a golpes una información.

-Lo llamaste anoche – se encogió de hombros luchando por no apartar la mirada, por no parecer débil - y esta tatuado en tu pecho – termino como una acusación señalándole con el dedo, Jay bajo la mirada hacia este donde efectivamente estaba tatuado Cameron cerca de su corazón y simplemente rio a esto, lo había olvidado hace años por lo que pasearse sin camisa era algo habitual en él.

-Es la persona que más amo en el mundo- respondió como si nada girándose para terminar las crepas.

-Creí que era Carlos – dijo Jamil acusatoriamente, Jay solo tarareo ignorándole y terminado el desayuno.

Pero para Jamil aquello no lo dejaría pasar, no entendía como Jay podía engañar a Carlos, Carlos era genial, era divertido, le enseñaba muchas cosas y bailaba hermoso, Carlos era un gran papá, Jay debería estar agradecido que alguien como Carlos se fijara en un perdedor como él, esa tarde la paso de mal humor vigilando cada movimiento de su hermano.

Cuando Carlos regreso Jamil se aferró a su pierna todo el tiempo, después le abrazo y grito que lo amaba y si Jay le hacía llorar rompería su nariz, Carlos beso su frente agradeciéndole pero alego que no compraría ningún juego nuevo que quisiera ya tenía suficientes.

Jamil no olvidaría ese nombre en mucho tiempo.

La tercera se dio a raíz de un viaje en el parque, mucho después pero en ese momento Jamil entendió lo verdaderamente cool que era su padre Cameron.

-¿Quieres jugar? – le había dicho el pecoso mientras caminaban por una cancha de baloncesto, Cameron tenía un par de días libres y con Jay en el torneo en otra ciudad decidió pasar un rato con Jamil, este lucia aburrido mientras los dálmatas corrieran libremente.

-Se ve aburrido y estúpido – frunció la nariz mirando como su padre botaba un balón para regresar su atención a su consola portátil.

-Jamil – pareció herido Cameron – el básquet es todo menos estúpido, ven voy a enseñarte – le animo obligándole a dejar el videojuego metiéndolo en su mochila y dejándole junto a los dálmatas ya cansados - no puedo creer que mi aro este roto – suspiro recordando cuando buscaron jugar en casa - Jay tendrá mucho que explicar – murmuro esperando a Jamil ponerse en posición - bien voy a enseñarte como va esto – boto el balón un par de veces - debes meter la pelota en ese aro – señalo - si sé que se ve algo difícil pero créeme será sencillo te voy a mostrar- Cameron estaba listo para tener un momento de unión padre e hijo de la misma forma en que su padre y él lo habían hecho hace años, esperaba que el deporte les uniera más y que Jamil se sintiera conmovido ...

-Hey ustedes están estorbando – entonces algunos idiotas habían llegado arruinando tan bello momento - porque no dejan a los adultos jugar de verdad.

-Lo siento llegamos primero – dijo cortésmente por que el tenia educación.

-¿Te eh visto antes? – dijo uno de los hombres que parecían brabucones, si no fuera porque paso dos años rodeado de chicos de la isla tendría miedo pero la verdad lucia mucho menos aterradores que Lonnie y ella ni siquiera era villana y si daba mucho miedo.

-Está bien Carlos – Jamil respondió como si nada queriendo dejar ese estúpido juego y volver a su videojuego - podemos jugar videojuegos en su lugar.

-Claro que no – dijo molesto no quería parecer débil frente a Jamil, ellos eran villanos, bueno no lo era pero entendía en punto, Jamil era hijo de Jafar y como Jay no se iba a dejar intimidar por algunos idiotas de Auradon - llegamos primero y no vamos a...

-Carlos – volvió a hablar el que lo cuestiono - eso es eres Carlos De Vil – y Cameron levanto la cabeza desafiante sonriendo con su sonrisa de dientes afilados que a veces olvidaba tenia gracias a Mal - la bailarina – y ok aquello no había salido como esperaba, desde que todos se volvieron buenos nadie parecía temer a los villanos ni siquiera un poco de respeto para los cuatro que detuvieron a Maléfica esto era indignante - vamos cariño deja jugar a los hombres no vayas a romper una uña.

-Idiota - dijo Jamil pues al parecer eso había llamado su atención -no hables así de Carlos – le defendió parándose frente a él e inflando su pecho recordándole vagamente a Jay.

-Jamil, no recuerda lo que hablamos sobre las malas palabras – Cameron acaricio su cabeza con dulzura para después mirar a los hombres con fiereza - ahora que te parecería que cerrara tu puta boca – le desafío.

-Yo no bailo cariño – se burló el hombre mientras todos los demás le seguían.

-Hablo de jugar – aventó el balón con fuerza al hombre que lo atrapo de pura suerte - el ganador se queda el perdedor puede ir a llorar a su mami.

-Te arrepentirás primor – gruño quitándose su camiseta totalmente confiado en ganarle a la bailarina.

Perdió obviamente, el Baloncesto era el deporte favorito de Cameron y el único que aun jugaba en su tiempo libre por lo que era bueno, eso y que su danza ayudo mucho para mantener su agilidad y resistencia, así que si fue fácil para Cameron ganar y luego mandarles a volar, pasaron la tarde con Jamil intentando aprender a encestar y los dálmatas dormidos en el sol, cuando regresaron a casa y Cameron se desplomo sobre el sofá vio como Jamil parecía pensativo, al día siguiente soltó la pregunta.

-¿Quiero aprender? – le dijo totalmente serio.

-¿Qué? – Cameron le miro extrañado desde donde calentaba para empezar su práctica, pues Jamil nunca le molestaba en esos momentos.

-A bailar como tú – le miro esperanzado - ¿puedo?

-Claro que puedes Jamil – sonrió emocionado Cameron - ven aquí te mostrare como debes empezar.

Y así fue como Jamil empezó a aprender los conceptos básicos del ballet, cuando Jay regreso se sintió desilusionado de que su hermano prefiriera el baile al Tourney y tal vez un poco celoso de que ahora acaparara más el tiempo de Cameron, el necesitaba a su esposo y sus besos en el sofá, pero no estos fueron cancelados porque Jamil quería bailar, el mal humor le duro una semana.

Jo Ann llego una fría mañana justo nueve meses después de que Jamil llegara a sus vidas complicándolo todo, cuando la niña nació una pequeña morena de rizos negros y ojos brillantes como la noche, los médicos y enfermeras pensaron que Carlos la rechazaría, la niña era tan parecida a Cruella que temieron lo peor, mas Cameron solo podía ver a su abuela, la abrazo beso su frente y llamo Jo Ann, Jamil la acepto porque era una niña y Jay le había dicho que debía protegerla a partir de ahora, Jamil estaba feliz de ser él quien se encargaría de ser el hermano mayor, entonces cinco años después le dieron otra no tan fantástica noticia.

Cinco años después cuando la carrera de Cameron está en la cúspide igual que la de Jay decidieron adoptar otro pequeño, Jo Ann ya era lo suficientemente grande y Jamil responsable por lo que podían tomar el cuidado de otro pequeño de la isla, al principio no sabían a quién escoger, Jay no tenía a nadie en mente por lo que ambos fueron a visitarlo juntos, dejaron a los niños con Mal.

-Hola – llamo Cameron al ver a un pequeño niño en una esquina, su cabello era la mitad blanco y la otra negro, el sentía que debía conocerlo pero no podía saber si Cruella tuvo más niños antes de morir, aun que el niño era muy pequeño para eso, tal vez tres años cuando mucho - ¿cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con cariño más el pequeño solo se encogió de hombros- bien – algo inseguro por que no podían entender que el niño no tuviera uno miro como el pequeño parecía angustiado por no darle una respuesta - ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo y Jay? – y ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, simplemente lo ofreció y al ver como el pequeño lucía un poco esperanzado, como su rostro brillaba con alegría reprimida se dijo que era lo correcto, pues asintió suavemente.

-¿C?- Jay se acercó a él después de un rato mirando al niño y a Cameron, puesto que Jay "conocía" a todos los niños ahí, al menos sabia de los casos especiales por eso al verle le reconoció, al niño que había llegado hace unas semanas al borde de la muerte.

-Su nombre es Charles - dijo Cameron con firmeza - ¿a menos que prefieras otro? – de inmediato miro al niño que solo negó y tomo su mano asintiendo – genial.

-Bienvenido a la familia Char – Jay sabiendo que Cameron había tomado su decisión revolvió los cabellos del pequeño y sonrió cálidamente.

-Él es Jay va a destrozar tu nombre con un apodo – le advirtió levantando al niño en brazos - pero es el mejor padre que puedas pedir.

Y el pequeño solo le miro con sus enormes ojos, el niño le conocía todos en la isla sabían de sus familiares traidores como fueron llamados aquéllos que eligieron el bien en Auradon, su madre le había hablado de Carlos, del primo lejano de cabellos blancos y negros lleno de pecas quien estaba con Jay la serpiente de Jafar, quienes escogieron el bien, cuando había tenido fuerzas y pudo escapar no es que su madre lo detuviera el corrió en busca de donde crecían había comida caliente, también se decía que ahí podría ver a Jay y si veía a Jay podría encontrar a Carlos.

Ese pequeño niño, Charles ahora quería llegar a un lugar seguro y de acuerdo a los gritos de su madre y cualquier otro familiar Carlos aquel que vivía en Auradon era seguro, así que cuando Carlos le eligió estaba realmente feliz, esperanzado por que le llevara y cuidara como decían los rumores que debía ser una madre, la madre de Charles apenas si reconocía su existencia si Carlos aceptaba ser su madre el tal vez estaría seguro, Charles era un buen niño, no hacia ruido, era muy listo y comía poco, Carlos no tendría queja, así que Charles se aferró a su cuello y dejo que este le cargara para sacarle de ahí, no que fuera un mal lugar pero todos los niños decían cosas sobre tener una familia y él quería tenerla, no sabía porque pero quería una.

A Jamil no le gustó nada la idea, ocasionando otras preguntas.

-¿Por qué tengo que compartir habitación con ese? – frunció su nariz el niño observando como Jay armaba la nueva litera lo que ocasionó que varios de sus juguetes fueran empujados lejos, haciéndole entender que tendría que compartir sus cosas para él ya era bastante malo tener que compartir a sus padres con JoAnn y ahora debía compartirlo todo con un niño.

-Su nombre es Charles y ahora es tu hermano – Cameron acaricio su cabeza con suavidad en sus brazos la pequeña niña se removía intentando escapar, Charles llegaría el día siguiente.

-¿Por qué? – insistió no comprendiendo, ellos ya tenían una hija, lo tenían a él ¿para qué más niños?

-Porque si – respondió dejando bajar a su pequeña que corrió a su habitación - se amable con el viene de la isla – y ante esto Jamil abrió los ojos con sorpresa no creyendo lo que escuchaba, traían a un niño de la isla, a un delincuente que seguramente robaría sus cosas o las de JoAnn él no podía permitir eso.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres? – volvió a preguntar esta vez siguiéndole hasta la cocina, preocupado como un adulto pues dependiendo del padre seria la peligrosidad de dicho niño, aún recuerda que él no era muy bueno cuando llego.

-¿Qué? – Cameron le miro deteniéndose antes de abrir el refrigerador.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres? – volvió a preguntar muy lentamente - necesito saber que tan loco estará y si debo matarlo cuando duerme – termino totalmente serio, Cameron soltó una pequeña risa ante esto y procedió a sacar lo necesario para la merienda de los pequeños.

-Tan dramático como Jay – murmuro causando que Jamil se indignara mientras subía a un banco - Ivy es su madre – dijo como si nada más esto no le decía realmente nada al niño que solo lucio más confundido - Ivy De Vil – termina con voz sombría y entonces Jamil se estremeció un poco.

Un De Vil, ellos eran peligrosos no por su poder o que fueran muy importantes, los De Vil eran peligrosos debido a su locura, aquélla que los hacía impredecible y su magnífica inteligencia, Ivy había sido la combinación perfecta de ambos, locura que podía desencadenar en un sadismo cruel no solo para los animales, un De Vil estaba dentro de las cuatro familias que jamás debías molestar, Jamil había tenido miedo de Carlos en un principio temiendo por su vida pero al ver lo normal que era aparte de su narcolepsia no veía nada mal en él.

Otro chico sería diferente, no sabía si era tan cruel como su madre o igual de desquiciado que Cruella, Jamil solo podía asumir que Carlos le había adoptado por la misma razón que Jay lo hizo con él, salvarle, aún estaba inseguro pero pensó en darle la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no vas a bailar? Princesa – la pequeña niña de casi cinco años de edad se burló de su hermano mientras jugaban aquel juego de mesa, un juego sobre conquistar y guerras un regalo de Mal para que JoAnn jugara con sus hermanos ya que Jamil se negaba aprender ajedrez y ella decía que debía practicar sus tácticas de guerra.

-Jo Ann deja a tu hermano en paz – Cameron le llamo la atención desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá.

Desde hace dos meses había dejado la danza, fue una horrible decisión pero a veces simplemente se sentía tan cansado que no podía ni levantarse por lo que estar en casa se había convertido en su vida, los niños estaban extasiados, JoAnn le obligaba a tener fiestas de té que parecían más bien reuniones para planear golpes de estado que otra cosa, Jamil agradecía que su padre favorito estuviera ahí para ayudarle en danza y Charles, el pequeño niño recién llegado parecía un patito siempre detrás de él, como ahora sentado a su lado, el aun no hablaba y tenía problemas para relacionarse con todos los demás, ni siquiera iba a la escuela todavía.

La escuela era otro asunto JoAnn empezó el jardín de infantes mientras Jamil de mala gana asistía a la primaria alegando que era muy aburrida en los buenos días Cameron se encargaba de llevarlos y recogerlos en los malos como ahora se quedaban en casa, Jay debido al Tourney empezó a estar menos en casa por la temporada.

-Pero papi – dijo la niña con un puchero – no sabe manejar su ejército – señalo donde las tropas de plástico parecían estar desordenadas - mis tropas lo van a destrozar – insistió pues ella esperaba un reto no algo fácil.

-Es solo un estúpido juego de mesa – Jamil se defendió.

-Dices eso por qué vas perdiendo – sonrió arrogante - arrodíllate y sufre mortal- empezó a reír como una típica villana.

-Creo que alguien ha estado pasado mucho tiempo con Mal – suspiro Cameron abrazando a Charles que se aferró a su ropa cuando escucho a la niña reír como una desquiciada, una risa que inconscientemente le recordaba a su madre abusiva.

Cameron abrazo al pequeño cuando noto lo que sucedía y le saco de ahí con cuidado le llevo a la cocina donde busco un poco de jugo para ellos, Jamil escucho como un cristal se estrellaba contra el piso, cuando llego ahí con JoAnn justo detrás de él Cameron estaba inconsciente en el suelo Charles movía su cuerpo intentando despertarle manchado de jugo de naranja, la jarra de vidrio esparcida en mil pedazos, los dálmatas empezaron a ladrar muy fuerte.

Jamil camino con cuidado tomo al pequeño niño y le empujo con su hermana fuera de la cocina después corrió a buscar el teléfono y llamar a Jay se quedó ahí con Cameron esperando que alguien llegara, JoAnn lloraba confundida, Charles se hizo bolita en un rincón cubriéndose con su manta favorita asustado por los ladridos, el vástago de Jafar miro todo completamente desesperado sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Cameron despertó cuando los paramédicos llegaron, había tenido un pequeño desmayo, sin maléfica tomando su vida el no moriría pero igualmente se debilitaba demasiado, los médicos le informaron que no sabía que pasaba, que no había nada mal y sin embargo Cameron empeoraría.

Jay dejo el Tourney al día siguiente.

Cameron se encontraba en cama la mayor parte del tiempo ahora, los médicos le ordenaron reposo absoluto, Jay se quedó en casa para cuidar de todos ellos, abandono su carrera deportista pero continuo con su trabajo en la beneficencia, ya no asistía a la isla pero se encargaba de varios aspectos administrativos, el rey Ben decido pagarle un sueldo a lo que se negó pero termino aceptando cuando Mal le dio un fuerte regaño sobre que no era caridad y si no aceptaba tendría que obligarle a mudarse al castillo.

Jay sintió que su mundo se perdía varias veces, cuando Cameron caía inconsciente en algún lugar como antes esta vez con miedo veía al amor de su vida sabiendo bien que podía ser el último, que no habría forma de regresarle, Cameron no dejo de sonreír, aun jugaba con sus niños, Jamil se concentró en sus estudios a un más y se esforzó en su baile, cuando fue aceptado en una academia infantil de baile orgulloso se mostró a su padre quien abrazo aun en una cama, JoAnn sacaba las mejores notas de toda su clase, siempre con sobresalientes, Chales el pequeño niño se aferró a Cameron, pasando todo el tiempo con él, llevándole cuentos para que este los leyera en voz alta, seguía sin hablar algo que molesto mucho a Jamil.

-No habla - dijo una vez cuando llevo un poco de jugo a su padre que había amanecido muy débil - es espeluznante – continuó sentándose en la silla ya destinada a un lado de esta - debemos deshacernos de el – dijo totalmente serio, como si regresar a un niño fuera tan fácil.

-Jamil – Cameron sonrió con dulzura a aquel niño que amaba como un hijo - Charles es un niño que ha tenido una vida muy difícil – comenzó - no escucha – le detuvo al ver como este parecía querer refutar sus palabras - tú has tenido que pasar por mucho, no puedo imaginarme que fue, Jay tal vez lo entienda pero yo no, lo que si se es lo que pudo pasar Charles – suspiro para beber agua - ignorado por su madre todo el tiempo, ni siquiera tenía un nombre – miro al niño que lucía incrédulo -su registro estaba vacío apareció un día en la puerta sin siquiera un abrigo estaba a punto de morir de desnutrición, su madre no quiso saber nada de él, sabes lo que dijo cuándo la buscaron para asegurarse de que entregaba a su hijo – cero los ojos recordando cada palabra que había dicho la encargada que encontró al pequeño niño - ella no recordaba a un niño y cuando al fin recordó solo frunció su nariz y dijo " creí que ese perro había muerto hace mucho" – abrió los ojos mirándose lloroso pues aun ahora no podía creer la crueldad de su madre - ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba vivo, Charles salió de su casa y el mismo recorrió todas las calles en busca de un refugio, sé que tú eres un chico muy listo por eso te cuento esto, es posible que él nunca hable o lo haga en algún tiempo pero debes ayudarme- tomo su mano apretándola con suavidad - debemos darle todo ese cariño que nunca tuvo, apoyarle – terminó mirándole a los ojos.

-Bien – dijo tras un largo silencio rodando los ojos sintiendo realmente pena por el pequeño niño, su vida no había sido fácil, Jamil era azotado con demasiada frecuencia pero al menos su madre alguna vez le alimentaba y cuido un poco, no podía imaginar crecer siendo totalmente ignorado - pero solo porque soy su hermano mayor.

-El mejor hermano mayor de la historia – sonrió Cameron asintiendo con suavidad.

Jamil empezó a ver a su nuevo hermanito con un poco más de paciencia, intento animarle a hacer cosas, le hablo de la escuela, jugaba con él y trato de enseñarle ballet, cosas que Charles jamás quiso intentar, tardo mucho tiempo para que aquel pequeño niño dejara de sentarse en su esquina con su frazada favorita o bajara de la cama con Cameron, incluso se mantenía alejado de Jay y ni que decir de los dálmatas a los que tenía pavor, fue muy difícil pues JoAnn solía desesperarse ya que Charles tardaba mucho tiempo en decidir cualquier cosa, podía pasar largos minutos mirando un jugo debatiéndose beberlo o no sobre todo si alguien diferente a Cameron se lo daba, ella solo gritar desesperada " solo tómalo" todo el tiempo y terminaba por alejarse, Jamil era un poquito más paciente, él podía ver a Cameron tan cansado como para ayudarle a vestirlo se ofrecía a hacerlo, a Jay pasar largas horas terminando documentos de la fundación por lo que ayudaba a JoAnn a dormir, Jamil fue empujado más allá de la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus dálmatas a cuidar a sus hermanos.

Charles empezó a hablar justo dos meses después su primera palabra fue Jamil.

Había empezado con una pregunta y término de la misma manera.

Fue una reunión normal para ellos, en el castillo de Mal en uno de los grandes jardines donde Cameron amaba pasar las tardes, en algún momento las cosas se complicaron aún más y aun que Mal intento desesperadamente alargar la vida de Cameron le fue imposible hacerlo para siempre, en algún momento ella casi obligo a los chicos a vivir en su castillo, JoAnn estaba encantada ella y Mel eran grandes amigas un dúo de temer pues donde JoAnn tenía la astucia y el cerebro para dominar el mundo Mel tenía además la magia disponible, ella era hija de Mal y de Ben una hermosa niña de cabellos púrpuras y ojos verdes el reflejo de su madre, ambas niñas amaban hacerle bromas a Jamil quien siempre amenazaba con tirarlas a un pozo.

Jamil tomo el cambio con buenos ojos, gracias a esto pudo relajarse un poco y ser adolecente, pues las criadas en el castillo de su tía Mal cuidaron de Cameron y sus hermanos, su ballet mejoro mucho gracias a eso, Charles se convirtió rápidamente en un pequeño genio todos lo notaron cuando aprendió a leer de seguir las palabras de los cuentos que Cameron solía leerle, aun hablaba muy poco y solo con sus personas de confianza que eran más que nada con Cameron y Jamil, la tercera persona con quien hablo libremente fue Beau, ellos tenían la misma edad y al igual venían de la isla, años después del nacimiento de Mel, Ben le hablo a Mal sobre esto otro niño, uno que era un pequeño bebé abandonado en las puertas del orfanato en la isla.

Su piel era completamente oscura al igual que sus ojos, runas blancas tatuadas en su piel dejaban claro su procedencia, cuando Freddy fue devuelta a la isla y marcada para que ninguno de sus descendientes pudiera entrar a Auradon otra vez nunca pensaron que ella fuera tan cruel como para abandonar a su niño recién nacido en las puertas del orfanato durante la noche, ella esperaba que muriera y ellos se sintieran culpables, mas no fue así, aquel pequeño bebé se aferró a la vida y sobrevivió.

Cuando lo llevaron a Auradon liberaron su magia y la maldición que asechaba a todo vástago de villano, maldiciones que aun ahora eran imposibles de quitar, en las sombras, durante la oscuridad presenta el más allá se aceraba lo suficiente para intentar lastimar al niño, si una de las asistentes no hubiera notado los rasguños del bebe nadie jamás lo hubiera visto, Mal no pudo enviarle de vuelta a la isla donde estaría salvo de la maldición pero se encontraría completamente solo pues tendría que creer en esa prisión para siempre.

Ellos lo adoptaron como su legitimo hijo y siguiendo la tradición Ben le nombre después de su familia, Beauregard era su nombre completo al igual que Melanee lo era para su hija, ambos niños crecieron juntos y nunca se hicieron distinciones, al principio Mal le hizo un amuleto para evitar ser dominado por las sombras que buscaban dañarle y prometió enseñarle a controlar su magia, Beau creció sabiendo que era nieto de un gran villano y tal vez por sentirse apartado fue que se hizo tan amigo de Charles, pues los dos pequeños pronto se volvieron inseparables.

Evie había tenido de igual manera más familia, la chica independiente cuya carrera dejo de lado los deberes principescos de aparador por una exitosa carrera en la ciencia finalmente se decidió a tener familia, después de adoptar a su primer niño le siguieron a un más, todos ellos de diferentes edades demasiado mayores para ser considerados por parejas de Auradon, pero no por eso menos amados por ella, Doug siendo el leal esposo que era acepto a cada uno de los niños que Evie quiso ayudar, en algún momento ella quiso ser madre natural y finalmente se embarazo de Doug quien estaba feliz por eso demasiado feliz, durante su primer embarazo ella aun siguió trabajando alegando que nada podría alejarla de su amada ciencia, era muy común verla en su castillo seguida por todos sus hijos al pendiente de ella, la mayoría adolescentes que parecían realmente preocupados por su salud, el mayor de ellos Evans el tercer hijo adoptado era mucho más protector que Doug de hecho este chico era muy posesivo con sus padres.

En ese momento ella tenía seis pequeños, Evans el mayor que era un año mayor a Jamil el tenía 15 años, Lauren ella tenía 13 años una princesita que amaba el rosa para venir de una isla llena de villanos y perfectos modales, Dennis de 12 otra adolecente que a diferencia de Lauren quería ser veterinaria siempre persiguiendo a cada animal que encontraba y amando ir al refugio de Cameron, Emil y Drake eran gemelos de 10 años recién adoptados para que no fueran separados Evie decidió tomarles con ella, y por ultimo Daria su pequeña niña de tres años hija biológica, era la adoración de todos sus hermanos y hermanas y sus padres por igual, y del mismo modo que Beau todos los hijos de Evie y Doug fueron legítimamente príncipes de Auradon, claro que solo uno de ellos podría tomar el lugar de su madre pero en ese momento a ninguno les preocupo eso.

Aquellos chicos que habían empezado solos, que se aferraron unos a otros sonreían al darse cuenta de la enorme familia que ahora formaban, por eso es que Mal amaba tener aquellas reuniones donde tenían un griterío de niños corriendo por todas partes, adolecente quejándose sobre mejores lugares en los que estar y pequeñas niñas ansiosas de dominar el mundo todo en su castillo, la reina madre y el rey Adam se alegraban cada vez al ver la cantidad de niños que les llamaban abuelos, había empezado con JoAnn quien amaba estar en el castillo bajo la enseñanza de Mal, les llamo abuelos una vez alegando que ella no tenía ninguno Mel simplemente dijo que podía compartir a los suyos, los antiguos reyes se sintieron tan conmovidos que los dejaron, después de esto todos les llamaron abuelos incluso Evans cuando se quejaba de algo, ellos eran una gran y enorme familia feliz.

-¿Papá estas bien? – pregunto Jamil a Cameron quien se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla a la sombra de los árboles, hace un momento estaba adentro pero tras tener una pequeña discusión con Jay este le llevo afuera donde todo el caos se desataba - ¿quieres otra manta? – insistió preocupado pues Jay le había dejado en paz de ir a buscar a Charles quien estaba escondido en algún lugar.

-Jamil ¿por qué no estás jugando con tus hermanos? – pregunto este con voz cansada, su rostro cada día más pálido debido a su enfermedad, algo que Jamil aun no comprendía del todo.

-¿Quiero estar contigo, debo llamar a Jay? – dijo al notar como Cameron bostezaba con cansancio, había leído mucho informándose sobre la narcolepsia en un intento de serle útil a su padre por lo que cualquier cosa le alertaba - ¿Papá? – volvió a llamar cuando vio que los ojos de Cameron se cerraron por un momento.

-Estoy cansado – hablo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Jamil se asustó un poco debatiéndose si ir a buscar a Jay o quedarse ahí, cuando pensó en alejarse Cameron tomo su mano con suavidad - quiero que sepas que eres el mejor hijo que pueda desear – hablo con total franqueza mirándole a los ojos.

-He sido un pésimo hijo – respondió apretando se agarre y arrodillándose a su lado no entendiendo por que su padre le decía eso.

-Cállate niño soy el adulto aquí – regaño con una sonrisa débil - quiero que cuides de tus hermanos – suspiro tras llenarse de fuerzas nuevamente - de Jay – pidió y realmente ya no estaba gustándole a donde iba esta conversación - ¿harías eso por mí?

-¿Papá? – Jamil le miro asustado levantándose intentando levantarse para ir en busca de Jay, de Mal de alguien pues no quería saber a qué se debía esta despedida - ¿Carlos que estás diciendo? – y Cameron noto el uso de su "nombre" de algo que Jamil había dejado de usar guardándolo para momentos en los que se asustaba realmente.

-Jamil tu padre no quería que te dijera – suspiro decidiendo que era hora que al menos uno de sus pequeños supiera la verdad - pero mi nombre no es Carlos, no soy el hijo de Cruella.

-Lo sé – y eso sí que le sorprendió miro a su niño que parecía no importarle sostener su mano con mucha más fuerza - escuche a Jay hablando con tía Evie – explico cuando de pequeño se escabullo para escuchar la fuerte discusión que tenía Jay con Evie debido a que su padre empeoraba cada segundo - Cameron – llamo pues había terminado por darle sentido al nombre tatuado en el pecho de Jay, del ser al que más amaba del mundo.

-Eres un niño muy listo – sonrió dando un último apretón a su mano - por qué no me traes esa manta de la que hablas – pidió suavemente soltándole, Jamil se levantó entonces dispuesto a traer el pedido - Jamil eres un gran hijo - le llamo deteniéndole - te amo.

-Y tú un gran padre, Cameron – Jamil le regreso la sonrisa con verdadero afecto saliendo lo más pronto posible a traer dicha manta.

Cameron cerro los ojos, podía sentir cada vez más cansancio algo que le decía que esta vez no iba a despertar, recordó haber besado a Jay esa mañana, el cómo este lo abrazo al despertar y compartieron una mañana de besos perezosos hasta que JoAnn entro agitando la habitación entre gritos perseguida por Jamil para intentar vengarse de alguna travesura, el como todos cayeron en la cama y rieron juntos y como Chales empujo su libro favorito a su regazo para leerlo una vez más.

Sintió un suave peso en sus piernas obligándose a abrir los ojos vio a Charles, su pequeño niño que le miraba con esos brillantes ojos ansiosos por conocimiento, había puesto su libro favorito en su regazo de la mano traía a Beau quien también parecía ansioso por escuchar la historia.

-Lo siento Charles- susurró Cameron acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño de siete años – papá está muy cansado para leer- se disculpó, ambos niños le miraron decepcionados – Jamil podría leerlo para ti- dijo haciendo que ambos asintieran – se bueno mi niño – continuo dejándoles marchar.

-Te amo – más el pequeño niño regreso para darle un abrazo y besar su mejilla después de eso salió corriendo con Beau de su mano.

Cameron volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonrió nuevamente al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol y esta vez no despertó.

Jay llego minutos después Jamil pisándole los talones con la manta pedida discutiendo sobre lo irresponsable que era al dejar a Cameron solo por tanto tiempo y que seguramente ya tenía hambre, Jay rodo los ojos al llegar junto a su amado y llamo su nombre para besar su frente, cuando sus labios tocaron la frente fría de Cameron el de inmediato checo sus signos vitales, Jamil pregunto qué pasaba pero Jay solo le empujo pidiéndole traer a Mal.

-Lo siento – murmuro ella tras llegar a su lado donde Cameron ahora descansaba inerte – sabíamos que este día llegaría – hablo con lentitud esperando que Jay empezara una rabieta, que estallara en gritos y odio, más el solo suspiro, asistió con suavidad y en una mirada le pidió dejarlo a solas, ella se retiró buscando darle la noticia a Evie.

-¿Jay? – pregunto Jamil pues Jay estaba de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Cameron, había escuchado todo pero también esperaba verlo gritar.

-Porque no me ayudas con tus hermanos – dijo Jay sin mirarle solo ahí sosteniendo la mano de su amante - por favor – pidió con voz uniforme Jamil asintió mirando como JoAnn corría a ver que sucedía pues Evie había empezado a llorar y llamar a su papá, Jamil le intercepto y alejo del lugar tratando de explicarle la situación - adiós Cameron – hablo finalmente Jay acariciando el rostro del hombre que robo su corazón.

Y soltó entonces el grito de dolor más desgarrador de todos apretando los puños con fuerza, cuando Mal le escucho dejó a Evie en manos de Ben y corrió con Jay pero este solo se inclinó para besar por última vez a su amante en los labios y salió de ahí, le buscaron durante horas fue Mal quien le encontró en medio del bosque, su espalda descansando en un árbol con la cabeza entre las piernas sus nudillos destrozados y ensangrentados al igual que la corteza del árbol, donde había descargado la furia de su dolor, se desplomó contra ella, le abrazo buscando consuelo mientras ella le dejo llenar nuevamente sus ropas con lágrimas.

Ella se maldijo pues había acertado nuevamente cuando años atrás predijo que Cameron, que el chico que había traído accidentalmente de otro mundo causaría un daño irreparable en su amado Jay.

* * *

El funeral fue algo pequeño, el cuerpo de Cameron se sepultó en el cementerio real en una parte donde Mal se aseguró que no sería molestado, la lápida llevaba su nombre real por lo que nadie podía verla durante la fúnebre despedida, Jay se mantuvo sereno tanto que Azis se molestó con él por parecer tan indiferente ante la muerte de su esposo, fue Jamil quien salió a su rescate argumentando que alguien como Azis no entendía el dolor que sentía Jay " Fuimos educados para no sentir y si lo hacemos no demostrarlo, para no ser débiles" dijo el adolecente con voz firme pues ninguno de ellos lucia devastado, todo ciudadano de Auradon que asistió lucia realmente dolido, pero para aquellos no era así, cada uno mantuvo su cara de indiferencia, Mal estoica en sus ropas negras, Evie al igual que sus hijos mayores que vivieron lo suficiente en la isla apenas si mostraron emoción alguna, incluso Charles se mantuvo tranquilo mientras el ataúd de Cameron era bajado a las profundidades de la tierra, todos ellos lloraron a su padre, hermano y amado en privado, en silencio, para sí mismos.

Un año después Evie tuvo un nuevo bebé producto de un embarazo el séptimo de sus hijos, era tan pequeño que lucía muy débil, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como el ébano y labios carnosos como la sangre, ella lo llamo Cameron Mica, Jay lloro por horas cuando pusieron al pequeño bebé en sus brazos abrazándole.

El mundo siguió su curso, Jay se adentró de lleno en la fundación, se dedicó a ayudar a cada niño y asegurarse de que ninguno fuera abandonado como Carlos, claro que nunca descuido a ninguno de sus hijos, Jamil creció para convertirse en un gran bailarín idéntico a Cameron con la diferencia que este amaba usar cuero en colores negros y rojos dándole un aspecto de delincuente aún más con su cabello corto peinado de forma rebelde, Jamil se encargó de proteger a todo aquel que lo necesitara y al igual que Jay se dedicó su vida a la beneficencia, termino casándose con una compañera bailarina que resulto ser la hija de Angelina si la maestra de ballet de Cameron.

JoAnn fue la mejor jugadora de Tourney de la preparatoria incluso en la universidad más declino la oferta de ser profesional para casarse con Amir el hijo de Azis mitad genio convirtiéndose en reina, lleno palacio de Agrabah de todo animal callejero que pudiera encontrar siempre al pendientes de cada criatura que lo necesitaba, para muchos parecía irónico que la nieta de Cruella detestara las pieles y en su lugar abrazara los colores pasteles de Auradon, ella y Mel quien subió al trono solían jugarse los reinos en partidas de ajedrez, un día Mel ganaría Agrabah al día siguiente JoAnn la recuperaría y tomaría Auradon, siempre bromeando sobre derrocar a la otra pero uniendo fuerzas si alguien intentaba algo contra una de ellas.

Mal solía alabarlas diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de ellas.

Mel nunca se casó ignoro las leyes y al subir al trono despacho a todos sus pretendientes, gobernó con justicia pero mano firme y fomento las leyes que su padre había impuesto para todo Auradon, dio oportunidad a todo aquel que la merecía incluso a los ciudadanos de la isla, se encargó que esta fuera un mejor lugar para vivir y reviso cada caso de personas enviadas para traer a aquellos que poco o nada tuvieron que ver en ser "villanos", ella se convirtió en madre a los 29 años, una mezcla de su linaje con su hermano Beau quien parecía renuente al sentirlo "incesto" pero tras conversarlo el pequeño nació en una probeta de vidrio, el heredero que tendría la magia más poderosa de todas, dos años más tarde Jamil fue donador para su segundo bebé.

Charles, el pequeño niño genio que era capaz de grandes cosas en donde quisiera sorprendió a todos cuando cambio bruscamente sus libros y estudios por diseños de moda, Charles de Vil trajo el nombre de Vil nuevamente al prestigio en la industria de la moda convirtiéndose en un gran diseñador con sus primos los gemelos Emil y Drake junto a Cameron fueron los modelos más importantes de su firma, Evie jamás estuvo tan orgullosa, claro que aún era muy tímido y apenas si hablaba con alguien de hecho se había vuelto mucho más cercano a Beau en los últimos años, el príncipe menor de la familia real dejo la magia a un lado por la ciencia para entender sus principios y unirlas en una sola, él fue quien logro descubrir como terminar la maldición que había caído en los descendientes de todos aquéllos que llegaron de la isla, un año después de su descubrimiento la primera generación de niños completamente normales nació gracias a él.

Con el tiempo Charles se alejó del mundo de la farándula y las cámaras, cansado del acoso de estas se refugió en una cabaña en medio del bosque, donde conoció al malhumorado guardabosques que intento alejarle del bosque y sus animales, Charles se negó primero porque era un De Vil y nadie le daba órdenes segunda extrañamente con ese apuesto hombre dejo de ser tímido teniendo guerras de sarcasmos y gritos sobre propiedad privada, dejaron de pelear cuando este noto que Charles amaba a los animales tanto como el, y tal vez porque pensaba que era algo lindo, su nombre era Gil y si era el hijo de Gastón tercero.

Los chicos de Evie fueron todo lo que quisieron menos príncipes, solo Cameron el más pequeño de los tres dejo de modelar a los 16 para prepararse para tomar el título de su madre, cada uno hizo su vida, cada quien continuo viviendo, el mundo siguió su curso.

Cameron murió con 30 años de edad oficialmente tenía solo 28 en una trágica historia sobre un bailarín cuyo final fue muy pronto, Jay le siguió 40 largos años después recordándose que vivía solo para agradecer la vida que salvo Cameron, Jay estaba seguro de no haberlo conocido nunca hubiera vivido tanto y tal vez hubiera terminado por regresar a la isla debido a sus gusto por robar.

El robo una última cosa, el pequeño pendiente que Cameron conservo toda su vida y con el cual fue sepultado, Jay lo tomo momentos antes de bajar el ataúd, pues ahora no solo era un recuerdo de su madre también lo fue de Cameron, él fue sepultado a un lado de Cam, ellos finalmente estuvieron juntos.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La versión de este lago de los cisnes existe realmente se llama "El lago de los cisnes" de Matthew Bourne que fue estrenada en el Teatro de Sadler's Wells de Londres en 1995. Tuvo gran éxito y disfruto de dos grandes giras.**

 **Si están interesados por saber el momento exacto en el que Cameron se desmaya vean el video de multimedia en el minuto 1:31:49 es más o menos cuando sucede, si quieren ver desde el baile con el príncipe es en el minuto 1:28:57,mi parte favorita aparte de la obvia con el cisne negro es cuando los cuatro cisnes bailan, en la versión con chicas me encanta como las cuatro bailan tomadas de la mano y hay que tener mucha coordinación para eso aquí con los chicos no hay nada de eso y hasta me pareció graciosa par que lo vean es el minuto 57: 26, para los que no pueden verla busquen el video llamado: Matthew Bourne΄s Swan Lake, 1996 - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Adam Cooper, Scott Ambler (HD 1080p), trae toda la obra completa, está muy buena y realmente la recomiendo.**

 **watch?v=iuab3kK8cPU &t=6417s**

 **Charles: es el francés de Carlos.**

 **"Laurie" y "Frieda" los perros dálmatas que Carlos iba a tener originalmente como secuaces, ya los eh mencionado en otro fic. Los retomamos aquí.**

 **Ivana "Ivy" De Vil es la sobrina de Cruella De Vil y la nieta de malévola De Vil de 101 Dálmatas: La serie. Ivy tiene dos personalidades: una es un dulce, linda, inocente; la otra es engañoso y malvada, su cabello es de dos colores el de Charles es igual solo que invertidos.**

 **Sé que en la animación Cruella no tiene mucho que ver en la moda, en la película dos se deja saber que ella solo era una heredera muy rica pero me gusta pensar en Cruella como la película encarnada por Glenn Close, quien además de amante de moda era diseñadora y gran influente en ese mundo.**

 **Al igual que hice con Harry y Uma a Gil lo usaremos aquí como hijo del gemelo Gastón sobreviviente.**

 **Y esto finalmente termino chicos, quiero agradecer a todos aquéllos que se quedaron y aún más a los que comentaron y dieron ideas para mantener este fic tan largo como está ahora, no tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo, como dije el fic estaba pensado en tres capítulos, cuatro cuando mucho, Cameron llegando a Auradon y enamorándose de Jay, Cameron despertando en su vida extrañando a Jay y Cameron regresando con Jay, en su lugar esta historia se convirtió en un viaje maravilloso que lamentablemente llego a su fin y si lo se tal vez odiaron el final pero esto fue algo que ya estaba pennado desde un inicio lo siento si no les gusto.**

 **Por si aún les interesa saber, si aún no me odian lo suficiente o como yo aman el drama aunque duela como el alma publicare tres nuevas historias, una de ellas es no una secuela si no lo que muchos querían o tal vez solo Ally, que hubiera pasado con Carlos en el mundo real, su vida ahí y como terminaba por adaptarse, estén al pendientes la próxima semana subiré el primer capítulo de cada una y ya ustedes decidirán cual debo continuar primero.**

 **1) Mi último renacer:**

 **Carlos no murió realmente, Cameron nunca tomo su vida, en su lugar ligo su alma a la suya para siempre, ahora se encuentra en un extraño lugar, en un mundo donde la magia no existe, donde su madre no le conoce, donde no es De Vil, el solo quiere ir a casa con Cruella, a Carlos no le interesa esta libertad que ve como un exilio. Carlos ha tomado el lugar de Cameron ahora, nunca antes había estado tan aterrorizado.**

 **2) Tal vez un poco Gay:**

 **Luke era un chico con suerte, era rico, apuesto un excelente bailarín ya mencione rico, todas cualidades inservibles a la hora de conseguir una novia, no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce parece ser que estas nunca cae por él, hasta que se consigue un nuevo amigo que parece ser un imán para chicas lo cual es genial cierto, lo sería si no fuera porque su nuevo amigo en realidad está enamorado de él, mierda o y por cierto además es un príncipe.**

 **3) El efecto mariposa:**

 **Carlos solo quería conceder su deseo, ver feliz a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, era un deseo puro y libre de egoísmo, algo que se espera de un habitante de Auradon.**

 **Carlos no esperaba que su deseo por hacer feliz a Jay cambiaria tanto el futuro, arruinara tantas vidas, pero sobre todo lo destruiría a él, a Jay.**

 **En un simple parpadeo destruyo todo lo que conocía.**

 **Y bien el resumen de estas historias que obviamente serán Jaylos… bueno más o menos, no olviden dejarme su opinión.**

 **Gracias nuevamente y esta vez yo invito las galletas.**


End file.
